Follow You Down
by katdvs
Summary: Sports Reporter Riley Matthews whole world is turned upside down when Shortstop Lucas Friar signs with the Yankees, can she keep the secrets she's held onto for the last thirteen years, can he keep the secrets he's held onto?
1. -1-

**-1-**

" _Do you Riley take Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

" _I do."_

Riley's eyes shot open as she looked around trying to figure out where she was at the moment. Reese's apartment, yes she knew by the windows, the lights of Manhattan pouring in between the blinds.

Here she was having that damn dream again.

She hated that dream, but she loved it as well.

Thirteen years, and dreams of him still haunted her, this one though really only the last three years.

She slipped out of bed, stealing a glance at Reese's naked form twisted in the sheets. She went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face, taking a deep breath, looking at her reflection, here she was thirty-one years old, only a few hours ago she'd made love to her fiancé, but yet still dreaming of the man who broke her heart far too long ago.

She knew the reason she still thought of Lucas, it was obvious she saw the beautiful, precious, reminder of him every morning across the breakfast counter, or at dinner, or tagging behind her at the stadiums whenever possible. Her wonderful daughter Alexis, his daughter and he didn't even know about her existence.

Riley closed her eyes, gripping the sink and she tried to exorcise her mind of thoughts of him. Who the hell did Lucas Friar think he was still having this mental hold over her after over a decade, it wasn't fair!

Riley only knew of one way to push him to the back of her mind, sometimes it worked, most times it didn't. Reese usually used his hands, lips, tongue, every inch of him well enough that she didn't think about the way Lucas had touched her all those years ago. Reese was the only one who could distract her from thoughts of him.

She dried her face before she went back into the bedroom, slipping into the bed. Her fingers walking up Reese's arm as her lips found the sweet spot on his neck she knew would wake him and arouse him immediately.

"Riley" he purred as his arms slipped around her naked body, pulling her against his toned muscular body, "You are insatiable."

She felt his lips on her earlobe; she bit her lower lip as his hand fell to her breast massaging gently, "Only for you."

"Thank God since you're going to be my wife." The way he said it, Riley could feel his body humming with desire as they shifted position and he was over her.

Her fingers glided down his chest, stopping just above his waist. She smiled as her eyes locked with his in the darkness. Her breath caught in her chest when she felt his hands push her thighs apart, his fingers teased her core for a moment before his hands found their way under her bottom pulling her up before entering into her.

The moment they were connected, Riley snaked her arms around him, pulling him close, keeping him on top of her, enjoying his weight on her. "Harder Reese, harder" She begged, needing to feel every bit of him, of his desire for her.

She felt the urgency growing inside of him, she could hear it in his moans, she knew what would drive him over the edge, she nibbled his earlobe for a second before speaking, "Go Reese, then do that thing you love."

Reese gasped, "Are you sure?"

"Please" She begged him as she felt him clutch her body as his peak shook him.

His lips were hot, hungry as he moved down her body stopping at the valley between her breasts for a moment, massaging them rhythmically before his fingers glided down the curves of her body.

Reese licked his lip before he looked down her body. He ran his fingers over her, before slipping inside, "Oh baby."

Riley's fingers clutched the bedding, watching the look on his face, pure pleasure. The waves of pleasure start to ripple through her body. His hand holding her hips down as she began to dance with pleasure.

As she closed her eyes Reese was what she saw as her body rocked to orgasm and then as it hits her mind is filled with Lucas once again.

Reese's lips crashed down on hers before she could call out a name and she was thankful for that. Always afraid _his_ name would escape instead of whoever she was with. It had happened in the past, the time she'd slept with Charlie two years after she had Alexis, and the time she'd been enjoying a rather delicious soapy shower with a member of the New York Giants.

Reese moved to kiss her neck, her jawline, "I love you so much baby."

"I love you to." Riley breathed, she did, as much as she could as long as she was haunted by Lucas that was.

* * *

"Dude, I just think you should've let me tell everyone that you were coming for Farkle's birthday." Zay looked across the breakfast counter of his kitchen to his oldest friend.

Lucas spread cream cheese on the bagel, staring at it for a moment, "Do you know how difficult it is to find decent bagels and pizza in Colorado?"

Zay rolled his eyes, "You ask me that every time you come back to the city. What's the real story this time, I know it's not just for Farkle's birthday."

Lucas smiled, "I close on a loft in Manhattan this afternoon I'm signing with the Yankees this morning official press conference is on Monday. I'm back baby, I'm back."

Zay choked on his coffee, "You're back, why?"

"New York is my home. I'm back to live the life I've been putting on hold for far too long out of fear." Lucas finally took a bite of his bagel, watching as Zay wiped up the coffee that sputtered from his mouth as his eyes glanced at the brownstone next door. "What do I not know?"

Zay took a deep breath, "She's engaged Lucas, to Reese Collins, third baseman of the New York Yankees."

"Reese, she's engaged to him, she's engaged, how can she be engaged Zay?" Lucas could feel the surge of red hot jealousy through his body.

"Count to fifty or something." Zay warned, "Why wouldn't she be engaged. You guys ended thirteen years ago Lucas, I know it was difficult and unconventional how you ended but she's dated, you've dated."

"We're married!" Lucas screamed, his fists crashing down on the kitchen counter.

Zay could only stare at him, maybe a whole minute passed before he finally blinked, "You're married? What do you mean you're married? You and Riley haven't seen each other in how long?"

Lucas sighed running his hand over his hair, "Farkle's New Year's party in Vegas."

"Vegas" Zay's eyes went wide, "We locked you in a room."

"And Riley launched herself at me." Lucas was sure he could almost feel her in his arms, "It was like the last ten years before that hadn't happened. I know we were both drunk, she told me everything Zay, everything."

Zay shook his head as he moved around the kitchen trying to find something to keep him busy, "I'm sure she didn't tell you everything."

"Alexis Friar Matthews, born September Twentieth, she'll be thirteen this year." Lucas saw Zay's posture change, "I know that Riley thinks I cheated on her with Cheryl, which I never did."

"How did you two get married?"

Lucas smiled, "It's a really good Riley, Lucas, _and Zay_ story."

* * *

Maya checked her reflection in her compact, her bright red lipstick still perfect as she knocked on the penthouse door. She knew he would be home, he would take today off work as he always did.

She smiled like the Cheshire cat when he opened the door, his hair still messy from sleep, but he perked up as soon as he saw her. "Happy Birthday Farkle" She pushed him into the penthouse with one hand, her trench coat tied around her body snuggly as she let her fingers run down his chest.

His heart was racing, every year he was sure she wouldn't show up for this, but she had since they were in high school. He still couldn't believe it was real, for a few hours every birthday Maya Hart was his, all his. "Morning Maya."

"Sit down Farkle." She instructed as they moved towards his bedroom.

He gulped, "You know you don't have to do this right?"

Her fingers gripped his t-shirt as she pulled him close looking up into his sapphire eyes, "I know, but this is one of my favorite traditions Farkle, I look forward to it all year long, the way you breath my name."

His breathing was unsteady as she pushed him back onto the bed she straddled him, feeling him through his pajama pants.

She bit her lip as she felt his hands sliding up the back of her legs, "Not yet Farkle, not yet."

Farkle wasn't sure why but he was always surprised by her aggressive nature when it came to this, not that he expected her to be a wilting flower or anything, really it just excited him more than he already was. "I have a request." He was really going to say it wasn't he?

"What's that?" her nails trailed down his arms, after all these years she was still surprised how strong he'd gotten, how much time he started spending at the gym, probably a great way to deal with his sexual frustrations.

"I want you to kiss me when done then I want you, I want you to scream my name when you climax, and I promise you will climax Maya."

Maya slid her body so they were face to face, "Are you going to talk dirty to me Farkle? Is this what you really want, me to fuck you?"

"No, I want to fuck you." Took her wrists in his hand, "I know what you like Maya, I've studied you almost my whole life."

"And what do I like Farkle?"

He was nervous, in all the years he'd never had the courage to make this move, but here he was, with only two thin layers of clothing between them, his shaft hard, throbbing for her touch. "You like to be in control, but you also like someone else to take control once in a while." It was then that his hand slipped between her legs and he discovered she had no panties on.

Maya felt a jolt when his long fingers pushed into her causing her body to curl towards him.

"You didn't come here just to blow me did you Maya?" he stared into her ocean eyes, "You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

Never in a million years did she expect Farkle to speak to her this way, she'd had a fantasy or a few about it before but never thought it would be a reality. "I do Farkle do every naughty thing you've ever wanted to do to me."

His free hand raked into her hair, their eyes connecting, "I'll explore you in every way I've ever fantasized." He confessed.

Maya smiled.

Farkle didn't speak; he kissed her, feeling her body collapse against his as he pulled his fingers out of her, laying her beneath him as he undid her trench coat, smiling when he found her completely naked without it.

The smile grew from his lips, "Happy Birthday to me."

* * *

"I'm sorry I had to leave so early this morning babe." Riley spoke into her cell phone as she walked to the subway station, "I just had to get some stuff done at home before I went into work."

"I understand, I have to go greet our new shortstop, I understand."

Riley smiled, "Any chance you're willing to spill the name?"

Reese gave her a hearty laugh, "Nope, my lips are sealed. I can't give you the scoop. All I can tell you is I played ball with this guy years ago in Cape Cod."

She rolled her eyes as she walked down the station steps, "Oh well that narrows it down." She giggled, "Okay train is coming, I'll talk to you later babe."

"I love you."

"I love you to." Riley suddenly felt a pit in her stomach, a chill through her body. She looked around as she put her phone back in her purse before boarding the train car.

If someone asked her to describe the energy she was feeling around her shooting through her body at the moment, she could only compare it to a few moments in her life. She went to grab the pole before the train jolted forward but was too late.

Stumbling backwards she felt like her life was flashing before her eyes, except it was all moments with Lucas. She could feel the strong, muscular hands and arms saving her from colliding with the wall as she ended up in this man's lap.

His skin was warm against her slightly exposed skin on her back Riley had never felt more embarrassed actually no that wasn't true, there was the time the Rangers poured ice water over her during a celebration and the entire world saw her white shirt soaking through revealing her black bra.

"I am so sorry." The words finally escaped her as she opened her eyes locking them with green eyes, not just any green eyes. His green eyes and that cocky smile of his that she'd once thought was the most adorable thing in the world. "Lucas?"

"We've got to stop meeting like this." He held her to him, he knew he was going to see her sooner or later, it would be inevitable due to his line of work and hers, but this, it had to mean something, didn't it? That maybe the last three years apart since that night in Las Vegas when they got married had been leading up to this, this moment.

"Shouldn't you be anywhere but New York?" She wished she could will her body to stand up, but even if she could she wasn't sure he was going to let her.

Not the reaction he was hoping for, not the reaction he was expecting, "I'm here for some business opportunities."

"Mets or Yankees" She got straight to the point, he was free agent both teams could use a short stop as talented as him.

Lucas looked around the train car, "I'm not allowed to say anything about that, but you probably know that already, don't you?"

Riley felt her breath hitch when his eyes fell upon her, "Yes well, I would I also know that Reese Collins is going to be greeting you." The seat next to them emptied and she slipped into it, pushing her hair back with her left hand so he could see her engagement ring, "Yankees, while the Mets also need a short stop, the Yankees need one more and they would be fools not to sign you. When they do and you're ready for the City of New York and all of the Yankee fans to fall in love with you, give me a call at NYSN I'll do an interview with you."

"I don't do interviews." He reminded her as he looked into those chocolaty coffee eyes that still haunted his dreams, sleeping and waking, trying to ignore the diamond on her finger. A finger that should have the gold band he slipped onto it.

"You say that now, but you will." She smiled as she rose as her stop approached, "I'll see you in the locker room Lucas."

"I'm sure you will." He watched her get off the subway, what the hell had just happened? For a moment he was sure she'd felt whatever he was feeling, not that he knew what it was, but there was a cool demeanor to her, a change and he couldn't help but wonder what had caused it.

Riley glanced back several times to make sure Lucas hadn't followed her. As soon as she was at the street level she could feel herself starting to feel the anger surging through her, who the hell did he think he was returning to New York City now? It was thirteen years too late, she'd seen the look in his eye, she'd seen the hope and all it did was make her blood boil.

* * *

Auggie's favorite chair at Topanga's was in the back, it was usually quiet and the perfect place to sit and study. It was where he studied throughout most of high school, college and then law school. So of course it was where he was sitting right now to study for the New York Bar Exam.

"You look like you could use this." Sonya Parker brought him his favorite coffee.

"Thanks Sonya, you're a doll." Auggie wondered where stuff like that came from, who said doll in this day and age.

She smiled running her hand quickly over her copper hair, "Um thanks."

Auggie was sure she blushed.

"So still studying for the Bar?"

He nodded before taking a sip of his drink, "This is amazing Sonya, thank you."

"You're welcome." She sat on the stool near him, "Aug, how did you know you wanted to be a lawyer?"

No one had ever asked him that before, how did he know? "I just always have." He told her as he tried to think back to when he knew this was what he wanted. "Why?"

"I mean I just graduated from NYU with a major in English, and I'm just lost, like what do I do with it?"

"Why did you major it in the first place?"

Sonya sighed as she looked around the bakery, "It seemed easy."

"You'll figure it out Sonya, who knows the answer could be just at the tips of your fingers."

She smiled, "Aug, you always know exactly what to say. Thank you."

"Anytime Sonya, anytime" He watched her walk away, new thoughts forming in his mind. When did he start to dream of being a lawyer?

* * *

Riley dug around in her jewelry box stopping when she came to the plain gold band. Suddenly her engagement ring felt heavy and uncomfortable causing her to slip it off for a moment, not even thinking as she slipped on the plain band in its place.

Her hand shook as she looked down, she didn't know where the ring came from really. It had been Las Vegas she'd had a lot of margaritas during Farkle's party. She'd woken in bed with someone and a few hours later found the ring on her finger.

She hadn't found any paperwork telling her she'd married a stranger, and if she had why hadn't they come to get an annulment by now.

Pulling the ring off she studied it, her mind flashing back to the dream she'd had the night before. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting it seep into her mind, hoping to exorcise it once and for all, it was more difficult now that she'd felt him, his touch, heard his voice, looked into his eyes.

She put the ring back in her jewelry box, _if only_ ; she could feel the tears burn her eyes for a moment. Damn it she couldn't let him get to her.

"Mom, do I really have to wear this dress?" Alex stood in the doorway, her light brown hair cascading over her shoulders with her natural wave.

Riley moved to dry her eyes before looking at her daughter in the blue dress, "You look beautiful Alex, you won't be at the party that long I promise Grandma and Grandpa are going to take you home with them."

"Oh, so that means you're spending the night with Reese again." Alex rolled her green eyes, she didn't hate her future step-father, but she didn't love him either.

Riley sighed as she slipped her engagement ring back on, "Yes I will be staying at Reese's again tonight. Uncle Farkle is my best friend his birthday is really one of the few nights a year that all of my friends are together."

"Not all of them." Alexis crossed her arms over her chest, "What about that Lucas guy you grew up with."

No God, not tonight please don't let her ask me this tonight, "What do you know about Lucas?"

"I know that he was Zay and Farkle's best friend, I know that you and he had a thing in high school for a while and that now he's a major league baseball player."

"Yes well, he will probably be there this evening." It was only now hitting Riley that she would have to see him, "He signed with the Yankees today."

"You okay Mom?"

"Yeah, I just hadn't even thought about the fact that Lucas would be there tonight." She blinked several times as she moved items around on her dresser, "Um, what else do you know?"

"Nothing else why?"

"Oh just curious what kind of stories you were getting from Zay and Farkle."

Alex laughed and came over to hug her mother, "If I really thought there was more then what Uncle Zay and Uncle Farkle was telling me, I would go to Maya."

"She would tell you the same thing they did." Riley lied, praying her daughter would believe her. "Go grab your jacket okay we need to leave in a few minutes. We're going to meet Reese there."

Alex rolled her eyes when she turned away from her mother, why Reese, of all the men her mother had dated and Alex was sure there had been about a dozen or so over the years, what made this one stick?

When she went in her room she was greeted by the large poster of Lucas Friar on her wall from his days on the Colorado Rockies, it was weird to her that her mother knew her favorite ball player, that her Uncles Zay and Farkle were his best friends, but he never came around.

Not that Alex would ever admit it to her mother, but sometimes late at night she would wish on a star that her father was a famous ball player, that her father was Lucas Friar that he was the man her mother would marry.

Instead she had no idea who her father was, it was a weird secret that everyone but she seemed to know. Once a few months ago she and her best friend Wyatt Baker tried to find her birth certificate in hopes that he would be listed, that she could at least put a name to him, but they couldn't find anything.

Heck Alex didn't even know what her middle name was. No one ever used it if she were in major trouble she would be called Alexis F. Matthews. She looked up at the poster one last time at least maybe she could meet Lucas tonight.

* * *

Charlie Gardner stood near the wall watching the other party guests, his eyes watching Maya and Farkle. Something was different between them, he couldn't put his finger on it, but a jealous knot grew in his stomach, had he lost his chance to be with her, had he ever had a chance?

Maya pulled away from Farkle, she'd spent a good chunk of the morning letting him do whatever he wanted to her. It had been fun, but she knew before it was over she wasn't interested in a repeat performance. She'd fulfilled a fantasy and now she had another to work towards.

She grabbed a glass of champagne and moved across the loft, "Cheese Soufflé" She smirked.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, we're basically business partners you can call me Charlie at meetings but not in private. Why do you even call me Cheese Soufflé?"

Maya shrugged, "What if I told you I don't remember why I started calling you that, but it's stuck all these years." Her fingers carefully picked up his tie playing with it as she bit her lower lip.

Charlie smiled, "I'd say bullshit Maya you know why you call me that. Maybe it's not the same reason you started, but you know exactly why."

Maya felt her pulse race when he leaned in closer to her, "Oh you're so sure of that."

His eyes were locked on hers, "Positive, about so many things." His eyes drifted down to study her body in her black dress, hugging her curves, the curves he wanted nothing more than the chance to explore.

Maya's body grew tense, "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Who" Charlie followed her gaze, "You're fucking kidding me, Friar?"

Maya threw her champagne back and shoved the glass towards Charlie, "I'm going to kill Zay."

Charlie was right behind her, curious about the fireworks he was sure were about to fill the loft, he was totally okay with watching someone go off on Lucas Friar.

"Boys" Maya's voice was saccharine sweet when she came up to them, she knew Charlie expected some tension, she could feel the heat from his body behind her. She tried to ignore the vibrations of desire swimming in her.

"Hey Short Stack" Lucas gave her a classic smile before she hugged him, "I've already seen her, and the ring."

Maya nodded, "Well then, have you seen the other _her_ yet?"

Lucas shook his head.

Charlie watched he knew exactly who they were talking about. It was the worst kept secret, he was pretty sure the only person it was a secret from was Alex and as soon as she met Lucas she would start to put the pieces together. "Hi Lucas" He almost put his arm around Maya to stake a claim but he didn't really have one on her.

Lucas took in Charlie, perfectly styled in an expensive suit; he knew that he was the dealer Maya worked with. "Charlie, good to see you" At least Lucas knew he had bigger fish to worry about when it came to Riley and that would be his old friend Reese.

"Be nice boys it's Farkle's birthday. He wanted us all together and for once he got it." She swatted Lucas in the arm, "So are you officially back?"

"Official press conference is Monday." His eyes shot to the door as Riley came in with Reese and Alex, "She fell in my lap on the subway."

"I know I pushed her, that was years ago Lucas." Maya rolled her eyes.

"No, this morning, she fell in my lap _again_ Maya."

Maya gave Zay and Charlie each a look telling them to scram "I know you want her back, I know you want to be a father to Alex, but she's not going to magically happen overnight. She's still angry about what she thinks happened with Cheryl, and no matter what happened in Vegas three years ago she doesn't remember, I think part of her has to know but she's afraid to wish it were true. You know how she gets Lucas you have to play this slowly."

"This isn't a game Maya." He leaned down and in close to her, "This is about my life, her life, our daughter's life."

"Alex doesn't know you're her father, everyone else knows except her and probably Reese. He would kick your ass if he knew." Maya brought her drinks to her lips smiling at the thought of someone kicking Lucas' ass.

Lucas smirked, "Reese won't kick my ass he and I are old pals. We used to play ball together on the Cape. He was with me when you told me Riley was pregnant with my daughter. He was the one I talked to about everything when I found out Alex was born and Riley _still_ wouldn't tell me."

Maya nodded as she listened, she never really understood why Riley wouldn't tell Lucas, it was so out of character for her, well until you took her old insecurities into account, Riley would probably always think Lucas came back for their daughter and not her. But this new information regarding Reese who could be just as much of a hot head as Lucas was interesting, Maya knew she would have to use it wisely, "He loves Riley, he adores Alex, and he's the only man Riley has let get this close to either of them. You have some real competition Friar."

"Is it really a competition if she's already my wife?"

"Considering she doesn't seem to know she is, then yes it is. What is they said in _The Hunger Games_ , oh yes, may the odds be ever in your favor." Maya walked away, looking for Charlie.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Mom is that him, talking to Maya?" Alex couldn't believe it, Lucas Friar, her favorite shortstop in the entire world was just across the room.

"That's him." Reese jumped in, "He's signing with the Yankees kid, want me to introduce you?"

"Yes please Reese, no offense but he's my favorite player."

Reese nodded, "I kind of guessed from the poster of him in your room."

Riley gulped, "Yes let's go say hello to Mr. Friar."

Alex glanced at her mother, why on earth was she being so formal about an old friend?

"Lucas" Reese called out waving his hand in the air to his old friend.

"Reese" Lucas turned just as Zay handed him a bottle of beer his heart skipped a beat he was sure of it as he saw the beautiful young woman with Reese. This had to be Alex she looked so much like Riley did at that age, except the eyes, his eyes. "You must be Alex Matthews you look just like your mother did when I first met her."

Alex blushed, "Really, I don't normally dress like this."

"Alex is a bit of a tomboy." Reese said proudly as if he had any hand in her upbringing. "Wait, you know Riley?"

"Who knows Riley?" She popped up from behind Reese a glass of white wine in her hand, "Oh Lucas, it's been a while."

"Since this morning, on the subway" He took a sip of his beer, "Riley and I are old, dear, friends."

Reese nodded, "Well Alex here is a big fan of yours, she's not that impressed with me, but she adores you."

Lucas felt his heart swell; his daughter adored him at least as a ball player. "Well it's an honor to meet you Alex, I've heard a lot about you over the years. I'm sure you've made your mother very proud."

Riley took a sip of her wine, "Alex is a precious gift, I'm very lucky to have her."

Lucas looked to Riley, "I was just telling her how much she looks like you did at that age you remember when you fell into my lap on the subway."

Riley started to cough as she was taking a second sip, she stared at him for a moment as she relaxed herself, "I um vaguely recall that. Alex, go find Uncle Farkle and wish him a happy birthday, Grandma and Grandpa are going to take you home soon."

Alex sighed, "Fine, It was really nice to meet you Lucas, I'm sure I'll see you around the clubhouse."

"Of course" Lucas nodded, he had so much he wanted to say, so much he needed to say, but knew he couldn't now.

"How did I not know the two of you were old friends?" Reese finally asked breaking the silence between the trio.

"It must have never come up, or you just didn't put all the pieces together." Riley looked at her wine glass, "I uh need to find Farkle."

"Is she always this jumpy?" Lucas watched her walking away, knowing that Reese was as well, his blood close to the boiling point of jealousy, "You're a lucky man Reese, I heard you're engaged."

"I am I spent years watching her date and dump losers before she finally let me win her over." Reese smiled, "She's a firecracker, in and out of bed."

Lucas' hand curled into a fist but he looked around the room trying to focus on something else when he saw Alex speaking with Farkle, "Where's Alex's father?"

"Some jackass that cheated on Riley in college" Reese shook his head, "If I ever got my hands on that piece of shit, let's just say I'd probably end up on TMZ."

"And here I thought Riley was the one woman no one would be stupid enough to cheat on." Lucas looked around, "I've got to go say hello to the birthday man, see ya later Reese."

"Of course, later man." Reese knew there was tension between Lucas and Riley, he just didn't understand why.

* * *

"Farkle, happy birthday buddy" Lucas slapped his old friend on the back, "You look happier than usual."

"I'm glad to have you back freak face," Farkle looked around where Riley was, "Not everyone is, but I am."

"She's happy I'm back, and she hates that." Lucas insisted before leaning closer, "Did you get your traditional blow job from Maya this morning?"

Farkle grinned, "I got almost everything I've ever wanted from Maya this morning."

"Minus the fantasies that included Riley" Anyone other than Farkle he would probably punch in the face for just having the thought.

"Exactly" Farkle took a sip of his Vodka and Red bull, "What's your game plan on this one Lucas? Pursue her send her flowers show up at her house?"

"Nope" Lucas brought his beer to his lips, "She is going to chase me."

Farkle looked at Lucas, "She's engaged to Reese."

"And she wants to interview me, and I don't give those so easily now do I? She's already brought it up, this morning on the subway after she fell into my lap."

Farkle was shocked, "You're shitting me."

"Nope, it just happened, no Maya pushing her this time."

"Damn," Farkle looked around, pausing when he saw Sarah Carpenter, "Anyways, um, you might want to avoid Cory and Topanga as long as possible."

"They think I cheated on her, don't they?"

Farkle nodded, "Hambone has mellowed about it over the years part of him thinks it's weird that you would've cheated on Riley, but it's what she believes. Topanga, man I hope you've been putting money away and investing wisely cause if Riley says go you're getting a lawsuit."

"I'm not worried about that, not one bit."

"And what about her being engaged to Reese, they're planning a November wedding."

"It's never going to happen, I won't allow it."

Farkle sighed, "Lucas, she does love him."

"That she does, but I have a secret weapon up my sleeve."

* * *

Riley rubbed her hands together as she looked around, "Just be good okay, listen to Grandma and Grandpa, and um do me a favor don't mention meeting Lucas Friar, my parents are not the biggest fans of him."

"Why Grandpa loves almost everyone, well except Reese he keeps saying something about wishing he could steal his shoes which makes no sense to me at all."

"My Dad can be dramatic, he's harmless." It was her mother she was worried about Topanga would slap a lawsuit on Lucas for back child support the second Riley gave her permission to. She's held back all these years knowing she was doing fine with Alex on her own. They didn't need Lucas. "Here they are, have fun with them, maybe Uncle Aug will be around, he's fun right?"

"When he's not studying he can be fun, but he's always studying." Alex sighed as she saw her grandparents coming towards her. "Night mom, have fun."

Riley hugged her daughter before sending her on her way with her parents. When she went back inside her eyes immediately fell upon Lucas, she and Alex might not need him, but damn a part of her wanted him. She looked around finding Reese, wondering just what he would have to do to her to clear Lucas from her mind now that she'd seen him, talked to him, felt his touch again.

* * *

Charlie felt Maya's hand slip into his as they ended up in the kitchen, "So want to tell me what's up with you and Farkle?"

Maya pulled her hand away trying to ignore the spark she'd felt when they connected, "Nothing, just did our usual birthday thing today."

A jealous knot tied his stomach together, "Are you and Farkle a thing now?"

"No, don't be silly. You know me Charlie, no one can tie me down I'm a free spirit. That's what works best for my art, and that's what works best for you and me, right? As long as my art sells, you can make us both a lot of money."

"Yeah, I guess so." He felt his lips tighten shut, he should just do it just kiss her, how many years had he wanted to do that? How many years had they been working together, at least that long?

Maya felt his fingers trace the edge of her face as he pushed her hair away from her eyes. Her heart was racing, this couldn't be happening could it, was Charlie going to kiss her? Was she finally going to taste his lips? Was she going to feel his arms around her?

He was close this was happening Charlie could feel the moment coming.

"Hey Maya, do you have any more of that red wine?" Sarah asked from the doorway.

Charlie pulled away as Maya turned around.

"Uh yeah, I have some in the closet. I'll show you." Maya wasn't sure if she was happy or sad that Sarah had stopped what she was sure was a kiss from happening.

"Maya, you know Farkle really well, is he seeing anyone?" Sarah asked once they were alone.

Maya turned to her old classmate, "Sarah, do you have a crush on Farkle?"

"No, I was just curious." She tried to wave it off.

"Be gentle with Farkle, don't be subtle, but don't be beyond obvious either, find the sweet spot in between, just build on what you have, I have a feeling that if you do that, you'll discover whatever it is you're meant to be."

"So I shouldn't show up at his penthouse in nothing but a trench coat and try to seduce him?"

Had someone seen her, no they couldn't have, "That's a bit extreme, but if everything else fails that might be a move to make."

"You think he could be interested?" Sarah looked across the room seeing Farkle smile at her as she smiled back.

Maya smirked, "Oh yeah, I just don't think he knows it yet. First Isadora chose science over him and left to study insects in South America, then Chloe left him, he might be a bit gun-shy."

"Okay good to know, thanks Maya."

"No problem and Sarah I think it will work out. I have a feeling Farkle might be ready soon."

"I hope so." Sarah blushed as she took the bottles of wine out to the party.

Maya looked back to the kitchen and the out to the crowd, Charlie was off talking to Zay, the moment was lost, damn it.

* * *

"So, you're engaged to Reese Collins." Lucas' voice cut through the air outside the gallery in the garden.

Riley turned to him, "Yeah, and you're his new short stop, and apparently old buddies."

"Played ball together on the Cape" He stood next to her looking out at the area Maya had carefully landscaped over the last few years, "Alex is beautiful, just like you."

"Lucas, I don't know what you think at all, but it's been thirteen years since we've spoken." She turned towards him, her pulse picking up as she saw the sparkle in his eyes reflect the white lights hanging around them.

"You stopped speaking to me." He hated himself for what he was going to say, "Who was he Riley, who did you break up with me for this guy that cheated on you when you were pregnant?"

Riley glared at him, was he really this stupid? Let him be. "It doesn't matter he's been out of the picture for a very, very long time. He doesn't even know about Alex."

"That's a shame, unless he as a total loser."

"He was just a man who made a decision that I wasn't enough for him." Riley sucked in the air.

Lucas' heart shattered, is that what she'd thought all of these years, "Any man that doesn't think you're enough for them is a fool Riley."

She couldn't look at him, "I should get back inside Reese and I are going home soon."

"You live together?"

"Not yet, he'll move in once the season is over right before we get married."

Lucas steadied himself, "It's a nice ring, a bit flashy I always thought you'd wear a family heirloom or something like that."

"Reese put a lot of thought into this choice, I love it." She hated it, Lucas was right it was too flashy, but that was part of why Reese picked it, so it would stand out when she was on TV. The world had to know she was going to be his wife.

"Where did we go wrong Riley?"

She twisted the ring on her finger, she couldn't look at him, "You know exactly where we went wrong Lucas."

Before he could protest she slipped inside and he could see Reese's arm around her.

"Not going to be easy is it." Zay had watched the entire thing.

"I hate playing stupid, but I can't just come out and say what I know." Lucas wanted to scream, he wanted to punch something, he wanted to grab Riley and kiss her until she remembered everything.

"Then just tell her, let the pieces fall where they may."

"She'll want a divorce."

"If Riley doesn't want to be married to you then Lucas, why stay married to her? Let her go, at least maybe you'll get to have a relationship with your daughter."

Lucas shook his head, "Riley doesn't want to marry Reese."

"Lucas, let's be real here man, besides one drunken night in Las Vegas you and Riley haven't spoken in thirteen years. What makes you so damn sure she doesn't want to marry Reese?"

"She can't look at me when it comes up I see the way she looks at him. She cares about him and yeah she probably does love him. But Zay he's not me. It was always supposed to be Lucas and Riley, Riley and Lucas."

"Maybe it's time to finally let go."

"It's not Zay, I know it's not." He felt his heart twist as though it were a sponge being rung out as he watched Reese and Riley leaving, while Reese's hand not so subtly squeezed her bottom.

* * *

"Maya let me help you with that." Charlie took the trash bag from her, the guests had gone and it was just the two of them now.

"Thanks for helping." Maya moved about gathering the random cups and napkins that had been left about the gallery. "I have a real cleaning crew coming in the morning but some of this stuff needs to just go now."

"Understandable" He grabbed a few things he saw and tossed them in. "So, earlier, should we talk about that?"

"Talk about what?" She looked to him a smile crossing her lips, "You mean that weird moment in the kitchen before Sarah interrupted us."

"Yeah that." He put the trash bag down, "Something was about to happen Maya."

"And it didn't." She could smell him, pure Charlie Gardner now that his cologne had worn away, why were her toes curling, why did he think she would fall over soon if he didn't touch her, kiss her.

"It should've." His fingers cupped her face, as he stared into her eyes for half a moment before he kissed her, feeling the sparks of electricity through his body, but something familiar as well.

Maya melted into him, feeling her body wrap into his as his arms crushed her against him.

Maya was gasping for air when they pulled apart it had happened it had been electrifying and oddly familiar.

"I'll see you Monday we have that meeting about the hotels."

"Yeah of course" He was leaving, he'd hated it and Maya had loved it, this was going to be horrible.

Charlie had to contain himself, he wanted Maya and now he knew how good it could be, but he knew that it had to be different with her than others. She wouldn't be like Lady from the club, no if he wanted Maya he would have to curb the cravings he'd spent the last three years satisfying on a Thursday night.

Maya was special, she deserved to be treated that way, whatever way she wanted, not the way Charlie desired, and he desired her more than he could admit.

* * *

Riley stood at the window in Reese's bedroom, feeling him come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. His lips on her neck, nibbling her earlobe, "You ready for bed?"

She turned to him, draping her arms over his shoulders, snaking her fingers together at the back of his neck, "Only if you plan on making love to me all night long, I need you to touch me Reese, I need to feel you touch every each of me."

He smiled before he lifted her up into his arms to carry her to the bed, "Whatever my princess wants this cowboy will provide."

Riley was sure her heart just stopped, "What did you just say?"

"It doesn't matter sweetheart, all that matters is you and me, right here, right now, having our moment."

She smiled, closing her eyes, as he kissed his way down her body, removing her nightgown. She knew it was Reese touching her, but all she could think about was Lucas. She wanted to cry, why couldn't she forget him?


	2. -2-

_**Author Note: You guys are blowing me away with the amazing reviews and comments. Thank you so much!  
**_ _ **I just also wanted to let you know I'm only going to be posting this Monday-Friday, no updates on the weekends.**_

* * *

 **-2-**

Riley felt the energy in her body as she stood in the press room. She'd done so many of these she had lost count, but never had she felt like this. She knew exactly why she felt like this, and she hated it. She hated him, only she didn't, and she hated that.

"You look tense." Jimmy her camera guy noticed as he set up, "Things okay with you and Reese? I'm guessing not too bad since that giant rock is still on your hand."

Riley looked down at her left hand which was gripping her microphone, "Reese is perfection, no I'm just not thrilled having to cover this press conference."

Jimmy knew something was wrong at that comment, "The Yankees are your favorite team to cover, what's wrong?"

"I grew up with the new shortstop." She sighed as the room began to fill with a commotion. Flashbulbs went off, people were shouting out questions even though nothing was starting yet. Did none of these people understand how these things worked?

Riley rolled her eyes as she listened to the speech by the team officials, she was doing everything she could not to look at Lucas in his suit, but her eyes ended up frozen on him. She couldn't help but note how good he looked in it. She thankfully stopped herself from thinking about it not in him.

"Lucas has agreed to answer a few questions, so let's get started."

Riley's hand shot up in the air, she didn't even realize it was up and of course they called on her first, "You were Denver's most eligible bachelor two years in a row, exactly what was your off field batting average?"

Everyone stared at Riley, had she really she asked that.

Lucas wasn't sure what to think when he heard her words hit his ears. His stomach twisted, "I think that's enough questions for today, thank you." He walked away, not answering a single one.

Riley turned to Jimmy, "What, I just asked about his batting average."

Jimmy looked at her as though she had a second head, "Riley, you implied he slept his way through Denver, you asked about his _off_ field average. That is so unlike you."

"I did not."

Jimmy tilted his head to the side, "Babe, you did. I have never seen you fumble a question like that before, but you did."

Riley's phone vibrated and she pulled it from her back pocket, "Crap, I really screwed up didn't I?"

"It's going viral already I'm sure. I bet if we look you up on twitter that's all anyone would be talking about." Jimmy started packing up his equipment.

"Way to go Matthews, maybe you should let the men stick to asking questions." One of the local reporters came up. He was older, bitter that Riley's ratings were better and she'd gotten that interview last fall with the Quarterback of the Giants.

"Fuck off." Riley pushed passed him, how had she done this.

Reese was outside, "You okay?"

"I don't know what happened." She confessed, though deep down she knew Lucas distracted her that her own bitterness and jealousy might have surfaced.

Reese put his arms around her, leading her through the building, "It's those green eyes of his. You feel them boring into you, it can be intimidating."

Riley shook her head, "I just need air, I can't believe how I fucked that up."

"Let's be real Ri-Ri, you'll go viral which will boost your Q-score, again, and by this afternoon your boss will be on his knees begging for you to interview Lucas for your next exclusive." Reese stroked her hair, "By the time we go to dinner tonight this will be forgotten for the most part."

Riley closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest for a moment, feeling the heat of a gaze from down the hall. When she looked up over Reese's shoulder she could see Lucas glaring at her like a jealous lover. What the fuck gave him the right to look at her like that?

Anger boiled inside of her as an idea struck her. She looked up at her fiancé giving him a smile before she kissed him, more passionately then she normally would with everyone around. When she snuck a peek back towards Lucas she could see his fists coiled, his nostrils flaring as he tried to collect himself.

She looked back to Reese, "I'll see you tomorrow I have to get back to the office, and then later I'm taking Alex and Wyatt to the Knicks game tonight."

Reese pouted, "Okay, fine. I'm going to miss you."

Riley let her fingers drift down his arms to his hands, "I'll miss you to, but Alex is still getting used to the idea of you. I need to spend a little more time with her than I have been."

"I know, I just hate sleeping without you."

Riley smirked, "You just like it when I wake you up in the middle of the night."

"You do, do that a lot." Reese pulled her close, "What was it you said the other night, it was really dirty."

"Behave or I won't say it again." She warned as she pulled away.

Reese sighed as he watched her walk away, he wasn't really sure what was going on with her, but whatever it was had him a little worried.

* * *

"Farkle, my favorite chemist in the entire world" Josh greeted him over the phone.

"What's up?" Farkle looked up at the video screen at his desk.

Josh sighed, "Career day is coming up, and I could really use an alumnus to speak."

"I know you already have Riley, Maya, Charlie, and Zay lined up."

"Okay, busted, but come on you know you want to." Josh leaned forward, "I almost had Reese convinced to do it but he backed out."

A smile crossed Farkle's face, "What if I could get you another alumnus, who is a New York Yankee and a licensed Veterinarian."

"You could get that really, who?" Josh looked at the video feed on his phone.

Farkle bit his lip, "Okay, don't freak out."

"Farkle, who?"

"Lucas Friar."

Josh gripped his phone, he wanted to curse but he knew a student could walk into his classroom any moment, "Farkle have you lost your mind?"

"No, he's a respected ball player, he's a respected veterinarian, and he went to the school."

"And Cory will kill him the second he sees him."

"No, Hambone has calmed down over the years. I think the one he needs to be afraid of is Topanga."

"What if I want to kill him?" Josh took a deep breath.

"If you did that you would never get to finish your novel, and remember no Wi-Fi in prison." Farkle joked.

Josh looked around, "I mean if you can get him to do it that would be cool and everything. I know the kids would love it. Riley might kill us both, but they're bound to run into each other sometime."

"Check twitter."

"Why?"

"Riley asked him an interesting question at the signing conference today, she's gone viral."

Josh looked up at the ceiling of his classroom, "I'm suddenly terrified of what my niece did."

"I'll let you go check and I'll let you know if I get him for career day."

"Okay thanks Farkle." Just as Josh hung up Cory came in.

"How's the career day line up?" He leaned against his younger brother's desk.

"It's coming along I might've just gotten a Yankee and a Veterinarian." He studied his older brother, waiting for a moment of realization, a freak out but none came.

"Speaking of Yankees," Cory sighed before handing his phone to Josh, "Riley had an interesting question for Lucas Friar, did you know he was back in town."

"I can honestly say that is brand new information for me today." Josh ran a hand through his dark hair, "So what happened?"

"She gets the first question and my daughter asks him about his off field batting average and then he walked out." Cory shook his head, "I always thought Lucas was a good guy, how was I so wrong about him?"

Josh shrugged, "I honestly don't know, you usually have such a good read on people. Do you ever feel like you're missing part of the story?"

"I think we're all missing different parts of the story." Cory stood up, "You going to work on your novel after school today?"

"Yeah, hang out chat with Lillian, have a beer."

"How much writing do you get done when Lillian is around?" Cory smiled.

"Not as much as when it's her night off. I know what you're thinking we're just friends Cory, just friends."

"Yeah, I know the story."

* * *

Sarah took a deep breath as she adjusted the files in her arms before pushing her glasses up just before the elevator doors opened on the chemistry floor. She bit her lip as she waited for whoever had pushed the button when Farkle stepped on. She closed her eyes breathing in the scent of his cologne and trying to keep her focus.

"You feeling okay?" Farkle studied the way Sarah leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. "Are you sick? I can get the company doctor to take a look at you."

"No not sick." She could feel her heart racing as she looked up into his ocean blue eyes. Who would've ever guessed that Farkle Minkus would make her weak in the knees, she never would back when they were younger.

Farkle moved a little closer, "Are you sure?" he gave her a small smile.

Sarah smiled back, "Yeah, I'm fine, maybe a little tired." _Okay Sarah that was stupid to say to your boss_.

"I understand" Farkle sighed as he leaned against the wall next to her, he'd never really looked at Sarah a certain way when they were younger, but now he caught himself doing so more and more often, "But just think the summer is coming, we'll all have vacation time. Have you thought about where you're going to go?"

She blushed, "I haven't really decided yet, I mean I might just stay in the city and enjoy how quiet it is while everyone goes to the Hamptons or down the shore."

Farkle nodded, "The city is beautiful when everyone heads out, Fourth of July weekend is the best."

The elevator hit the floor Sarah's office was on and she looked to Farkle, the words on the tip of her tongue and yet they wouldn't form, "I'll see you later Farkle."

"Yeah, I've got some paperwork so I should drop by your office later with it." _Okay Farkle, now you have to come up with paperwork for her, just so you can go and talk to her._

"Great, I'll be around." She looked back just as the elevator doors were closing, was he watching her?

* * *

Charlie's entire body was electrified as he sat next to Maya in the restaurant with the representatives from the hotel chain from the four corners.

"So, we're looking for, I think we estimated forty different pieces for our hotels in Colorado, Utah, New Mexico and Arizona." The woman explained, "Now we have a few photographs of the area and what we're thinking. Is this something you think you could get done by the New Year Ms. Hart?"

"Yes, of course." Maya didn't have to look at the pictures to know she could do it; this would be an amazing payday if all she had to do was hide in her loft for a few weeks and paint western landscapes. Plus Charlie usually arranged a trip to the area for her, so she could take her own photographs for inspiration.

"We would of course need to visit all four of your hotels." Charlie felt a jolt when he realized he was putting his arm around Maya, "She likes to get a real feel of where her art will be displayed, it helps with her artistic inspiration."

Maya was trying not to feel the heat rising in her body with Charlie so close to her. She brought her water to her lips, "It's been a while since I've been out west, and Charlie usually tags along to make sure I don't get distracted. I would be lost without him." She confessed, realizing just now how honest that was.

"Of course, we can arrange a little tour between the four; you would need two, three nights at each resort?"

"Three." Charlie spoke up, "Just to make sure that Maya sees everything she needs to see."

Maya watched as the hotel people conversed in whispers for a moment.

"Okay, we'll call you, how is next month starting the second week of June?" The woman was already typing into her phone.

Charlie smiled as he pulled Maya closer to him, "Perfect."

"Wonderful, I'll call in a few days with the details."

Maya's pulse was racing as she pulled away from Charlie trying to gather herself; her entire body was reacting to him, giving into whatever he'd woken in her the other night that he obviously hadn't felt the same.

Charlie looked over to Maya, he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her again.

"Three nights at each resort we usually do one." She questioned as the only way to focus on something and not how close he was, not how kissable his damn lips were.

"They offered, I went for it, this is going to be an amazing deal for all of us, are you sure you can do forty paintings by the end of the year?"

"It's doable, very doable." It didn't matter if she closed her eyes or not, either way she was sure she would picture Charlie hovering over her. "Charlie."

"Yeah" He couldn't hold back as he pushed her hair behind her ear, feeling the sparks as his fingertips made contact with her skin.

"We should, um, we should" Her thoughts were interrupted with her cellphone buzzing. She wasn't sure if she was thankful for it or not as she checked the message from Zay. "Oh God, she didn't."

"Who didn't?" Charlie looked down at her screen as a video began to play of Riley asking her question at the press conference. "Damn, Riley I didn't know she could be that vicious."

Maya shook her head, her mouth hanging open, "I know she and I aren't that close anymore, but he got in her head, and her jealousy came pouring out."

"But isn't she engaged to Reese Collins?" Charlie backed away from Maya, taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah but let's be real Charlie, it's always going to be Riley and Lucas."

Charlie sighed, "Yeah, they always seem to suck out all the air in the room, don't they?"

"I guess so." Maya put her phone down, feeling the chill between her and Charlie now, of course it was obvious now that the topic of Riley came up he just like Lucas would always want Riley.

* * *

"You know Josh," Lillian Carter slapped her bar rag down on the booth table and sat across from him, "You come in here almost every afternoon sit here, order an appetizer and type away on that laptop of yours. When are you ever going to reveal what you're writing?"

Josh looked up, feeling like he was kicked in the gut when he met her hazel eyes, "Um, just working on the next great American novel."

Lillian smiled, "So what's it going to be tonight?"

"It's Monday isn't it, Chicken Nachos." He smiled.

"And a Coors Light, right?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll get those for you." Lillian pushed herself up from the seat, looking back for a moment, watching the way his long fingers danced over the keys as he typed.

Josh sighed after a moment and reread everything he'd just written. He'd been working on this book for weeks now and just now he realized his heroine at least appearance wise sounded a lot like Lillian.

He glanced over towards her behind the bar, the knot in his stomach twisted around, when was the last time a woman had made him feel like this.

Maya.

Back in college.

Before she tore his heart apart.

He looked back at his laptop as she came back over. He'd dated over the last few years of course, but no one was Maya, and she was never going to be an option again.

"You okay Josh?" Lillian noticed a difference in him when she returned with his beer.

"Yeah, just stuck for a moment" He leaned back in his seat, "My uh character, he's just felt that zing for the first time in over a decade after he last had his heart broken. He's trying to figure out how to handle it."

Lillian smiled as she fiddled with her pen, "Oh um wow, the zing huh, I've only ever felt it a couple of times and here I am almost thirty and unmarried."

"All those guys are obviously fools.'

Lillian looked away, "Hopefully he realizes that the zing isn't fleeting and goes for it, two things happen, well three. He goes for it and it's amazing, she's the one and they live a long happy life together. He goes for it, and she's the wrong girl, maybe they have a little fun and he ends up heartbroken."

"And the third option?"

"He sits around wondering about it and never goes for it. It's always a what if." Lillian heard the bell over the door, "I'll be back with your nachos in a bit."

"No rush." Josh thought about what she said before he started typing again. Maybe he wasn't ready to make the decision, but his characters could, and maybe he would gain some clarity.

* * *

Zay looked across his kitchen island at Riley, "Okay so let me get this straight? You ask the man during an official press conference what his _off-field_ batting average is, as in how many woman he slept with while in Colorado, at least right. Yet after this mishap, you're boss still trusts you to ask Lucas questions and wants you to get an exclusive interview with him?"

Riley took a sip of her iced tea as she looked across to him, "Yeah, Lucas is a major get for the Yankees, and the fact that he never does interviews would make this a major get for me. Listen, I know I screwed up today, trust me that was _not_ the question I intended to ask it just slipped out."

"Riley" Zay shook his head.

"Zay, I'm serious." She sighed, "I mean I have to at least make an attempt. I don't want to get scooped without making an attempt. Imagine Lucas sitting down to talk to that skeevy D-bag from channel five."

"Okay, so say you do this, you get the interview. You realize that means you'll have to spend some time with him don't you?" Zay leaned on the island, wishing he could just tell her everything he knew, wishing he wasn't sworn to secrecy.

Riley rubbed her hands together, "It's not like he knows about Alex or even suspects. He met her and it didn't click for him. Besides, I would spend like an afternoon with him. I would see his gaudy apartment—because they're all gaudy unless the guy is married. I would ask some questions, and yes they might get personal but this would be a major interview, and when I'm done the people of New York will be in love with Lucas Friar."

"What about you Riley, in the end would you be in love with Lucas?" Zay watched the way she twisted her engagement ring around her finger, "Riley?"

She had tears in her eyes, "A part of me is always going to be in love with Lucas. He still haunts my dreams Zay. He haunts every part of my being, but he made his decisions and I made mine. Nothing can change that, Farkle never invented time travel so it's not like I can go back and tell my younger self to hold onto him, that he's the only man who will ever make me feel alive. That he'll give you a beautiful daughter and he's going to miss out on her entire life."

Zay handed her a paper towel, "Do you love Reese?"

She nodded, "I do he's in all these years the only one who's come close to healing my broken heart."

"Riley, what if you find out information from Lucas that changes everything?"

"Zay, I know the past, nothing can change that." She looked up, "You know what really gets me?"

"I'm a little afraid to ask, but what is it Sugar?"

"For the last like three years I've had this ridiculous recurring dream. It's fuzzy, almost like a memory you can't fully remember." She stood up as she went to put her cup in the sink and leaned against the counter, "I can see Lucas clear as day though, he has this big smile on his face, and it's like the happiest moment of his life as he looks at me. As he holds my hands as we say our vows."

"You dream about marrying Lucas?" Zay felt a knot in his stomach, he knew he should tell her, but Lucas had already promised he would tell her.

"It comes sometimes, bits and pieces, with _Love Me Tender_ as the soundtrack." She ran her hand through her hair as she tried to piece it all together. "I mean for years I would dream about him coming back, begging me for forgiveness, begging me to be a part of Alexis' life, begging me to take him back. I still have those dreams every now and then."

Zay knew he had to be careful with what he said at this moment, "I think if you try for this interview, you might be opening yourself, Alex, and Lucas to heartbreak. Someone is going to get hurt."

"Alex isn't going to get hurt, she doesn't know that Lucas is her father and he doesn't know she's his, right Zay?"

"As far as I know" Zay lied, "Riley, I love you like a sister, but I love Lucas like a brother to. I think this is a terrible idea."

Riley crossed her arms over her chest and smiled, "The only reason you could think this is a bad idea, is that you know I'll get the interview. You know Lucas will give it to me and not someone else."

"You'll get something that's for sure." Zay sighed, "It's not going to be easy Lucas doesn't do interviews like at all. I think he did maybe three short ones while with the Rockies and those were ones he _had_ to do. He likes his private life, private or did you not pick up on that when he walked out this morning."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Whatever," a wave of confidence flooded her, "If I can really get this interview Zay, I'm going to be out of the locker rooms, I'll be able to do the weekly big interviews."

Zay knew that tone, he knew that look. Her mind was made up and now all he could do was wait for it all to blow up.

* * *

"Wait you really met him?" Wyatt Baker looked up at the poster hanging on Alex's wall. "That is crazy did you hear what happened at the press conference today?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah I saw it on twitter after I heard my grandpa and Uncle Josh talking about it this afternoon. That's weird right, like my Mom never asks questions like that."

"Yeah really weird" He sat down at her desk, "So what was he like?"

"He was cool, he knew who I was, I guess like Uncle Zay, Uncle Farkle and Maya have mentioned me or something." She shrugged.

Wyatt sat up, "Wait does he not talk to your mom still?"

"Doesn't sound like it. You know she would never cover the Mets games when the Rockies were in town, that's also odd right? She and Lucas are old friends, but something was off."

"I mean just because they're old friends doesn't mean they're still friends."

Alex sat up from the bed, "Yeah that would be awful. You know my Mom and Maya were like best friends when they were our age, and now they barely speak. Mom is way closer to Farkle and Zay."

Wyatt looked to Alex, "Let's make a promise here and now, that no matter what happens, even boys and girls who try to come between us, we'll always be best friends."

"Deal" They hooked their pinkies together to seal the deal.

"So tell me what else the great Lucas Friar said."

Alex thought for a moment, "Oh he mentioned how much I look like my Mom, especially when she was my age. I guess that's when they met."

Wyatt stared at her, "You do look a lot like your Mom, except the eyes, I bet you got those from your Dad."

Alex looked away.

"Oops, Sorry Al" Wyatt looked down, "Do you ever wonder who he is?"

"Of course I do, but all I get told is, he and Mom broke up before she knew she was pregnant, and they lost touch before she could tell him."

Wyatt looked to Alex and then back up at the poster on her wall, for a moment he couldn't help but wonder if Lucas Friar was Alex's father. "Have you asked anyone besides your Mom?"

"Everyone says the same thing." Alex picked up her teddy bear she'd had for as long as she could remember and held it against her chest, "It's almost like they all know who he is, they all know Mom is keeping it a secret for a reason and going along with it."

"If you could find out, would you want to?"

Alex tugged on her bears ears, "I don't know, maybe. Like I want to know who he is, and like does he know I exist and if he does why isn't he around do I have siblings, does he think about me."

Wyatt pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, "Maybe, we could figure out who this guy is, if you wanted to. I'm sure your Mom has your birth certificate; I bet it has his name on there. Your Mom isn't the type to keep his name off is she?"

Alex tugged the princess t-shirt down on her bear before placing it back on her bed, "Wyatt, I don't even know my middle name."

"You don't, I thought it was Francesca."

Alex shook her head, "I made that up, I just know my middle initial is F, and not even Uncle Auggie will tell me what it is."

Wyatt picked up a softball from her desk and tossed it in the air, "I never would've guessed your life was so full of secrets."

Alex reached out and caught the ball from him, "I guess I never thought about it before, but yeah there are a lot of secrets, but why?"

"That my best friend is the million dollar question, why?"


	3. -3-

_**Author Note: Again thank you for the reviews, reblogs, likes, etc. You all rock.**_

 _ **I do have an open ask meme up on tumblr if you want to ask me anything about this fanfic or others. I'll have it linked in my profile page here ff.**_

 **-3-**

"So how did that feel, your first game as a Yankee?" Reese dug through his bag looking for the clothes he wanted to change into after his shower.

"Amazing" Lucas confessed, "I used to come to games in high school with—my girlfriend. Cheap seats always, those summer afternoons were the best. The only thing better would be going to a Knicks game with her."

"You still have feelings for that girl after all these years, don't you?" Reese leaned against his locker studying his old friend, "Is this the one that had your kid and wouldn't let you be a part of their life?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I guess um, I'm gonna hit the shower and then go hide out in the training room."

"Afraid of Riley" Reese shook his head as he gathered his stuff, "She's harmless I promise, you just got her flustered. It was weird, never seen her like that before. She doesn't usually cross that line. Besides she's got the kids with her today so she'll be on her best behavior."

"Kids, I thought she just had a daughter?"

"She does, but Alex is basically attached at the hip to this boy Wyatt. They've been best friends basically their whole lives."

Lucas couldn't help but smile; of course she had a best friend like that. Cory had that with Shawn, Riley had it with Maya. "That's awesome, does she bring them by often."

"Often enough they're not impressed with me." Reese chuckled, "You though, well Wyatt plays shortstop and you saw how Alex got over you at Farkle's birthday party a few weeks ago."

"She really does look just like Riley did at her age."

Reese leaned back on his bench, "How did you and Riley meet?"

Lucas thought back to that fateful day on the subway, the way she felt in his arms, how nervous she made him, how happy he was to see her again when he walked into his history class, "We had history class together her father was the teacher."

"Yes, Cory, he's oddly terrifying."

"You have no idea." Lucas muttered when he saw the door open and Riley coming in with her camera man and the two pre-teens.

"Lucas, please let me apologize." Riley gave him a smile trying to convince him to accept.

Lucas knew that smile it was one of her fake ones. "I'm sure it was just a slip of the tongue." He looked into her espresso eyes for a moment, "But um, that was the last question you'll get to ask me."

Riley was trying to stay calm, the moment she felt his green eyes lock with hers though she was sure she would melt into a puddle and become a total fool. "Lucas, don't be like this. It was a random slip of the tongue, like why would I even think to ask it?"

He was too close to her, he could smell her mango shampoo and conditioner, "I think we both know why."

"Don't be so damn cocky Friar." She rolled her eyes as she took a step back, "Just know I plan on getting an exclusive sit down interview with you, and I won't stop until I get it."

He smirked, "I can't wait to see you try because my answer is no."

"You can run, but you can't hide from me Friar, I _always_ get the interview." Riley called out as he walked towards the showers.

Reese came over to her, "That was weird."

"Yeah, well things have always been weird where Lucas is concerned." Riley waved it off, "So um I have to actually work, and you babe you need a shower."

"I could wait until later, it is Friday night."

"I can't tonight." She looked towards the kids who were talking with Jimmy, "You could always come over to my place tonight."

Reese followed her eyes, "You sure Alex is ready for that?"

"She's going to have to start getting ready for it, right?"

"Then deal, I'll come over to your place tonight."

Riley smiled, "Wonderful."

* * *

Josh wasn't sure how long he'd been staring at the screen and not writing anything. After a while he'd started scrolling through different listicles trying to clear his mind. The words weren't coming and he just wasn't interested in watching the Yankees game on the bar TV.

"Usually when the Yanks are on, you watch, why not tonight." Lillian placed a fresh beer in front of him before she leaned against the bar top.

"Not a fan of the shortstop." Josh muttered, "And really Collins kind of sketches me out."

"Isn't he engaged to your niece?"

Josh sighed, "I'd rather she was still with Friar."

"The shortstop" Lillian raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"High school sweetheart didn't end well." Josh took a sip of his beer, "What's up with you? Distract me please with tales of crazy bar patrons."

"Sadly nothing, well that's not exactly true." She poured herself a club soda, "So my cousin is getting married next weekend, and of course my family just assumed I was bringing a date. So now I have to try and find someone to go with me."

"And where is this wedding?"

"Jersey, I'm leaving Friday afternoon, I'll be back Sunday night." She took a sip of her club soda, "Think I could hire someone off craigslist?"

"I think that's how people get murdered and end up the subject of a Lifetime movie."

"Point taken" She looked around before a smile formed on her lips, "Hey Josh, what are you doing next weekend?"

"Trying to find an excuse not to go to brunch with my niece and that awful fiancé of hers, why?"

"Be my date, you just have to pretend to be crazy in love with me around my family. You get out of the city, out of that brunch."

"And I would be helping a friend; I mean I would rather do that then listen to Reese talk for the fiftieth time about some amazing play he made." Josh rolled his eyes, "So want me to be your date."

"Yes please." Lillian breathed out with relief.

"Then I'm in, besides, I might need to be out of town after career day. Riley might be out to kill me."

"Oh and why's that?"

"Let's just say she might have to face someone she doesn't want to."

"So really this is a blessing in disguise."

"It sure sounds like it."

* * *

Maya was enjoying the quiet of a Friday evening alone. She had a glass of wine; she had her favorite scented candle lit as she sat sketching. She wasn't thinking, just letting the pencil tell her what she saw, what she needed to release.

When she looked back at the picture, she was only half surprised to see what she saw staring back at her, Charlie.

How had this happened? How as Charlie Gardner the man on her mind?

The kiss at Farkle's birthday party, all the moments since where he just seemed to be touching her, closer to her than he was before; yet he hadn't kissed her again. She'd thought once maybe twice he might kiss her again, but something the universe maybe was stopping them.

She put her sketch pad down and moved across the room to pick up her phone. Biting her lip she dialed his number. "Hey, um, yeah I was just wondering if you have the dates for that trip or not?"

"Not yet Maya, they're supposed to get back to me on Monday." Charlie sighed as he looked up at her building. "What are you doing?"

"Just sketching some stuff, nothing really, what about you?"

"Going for a walk, just getting some air" his heart was heavy as he stared at her window.

Maya moved to her window looking outside, "It's a beautiful night."

Charlie gasped when he saw her in the window, "It really is."

"I see you outside."

"I see you to." He confessed, feeling his heart beating rapidly.

"I could use some air maybe I could join you on your walk."

Charlie was surprised, "Yeah, that would be great, wonderful."

"I'll be down in a minute." Maya hung up the call and went to slip on her sneakers and grabbed a sweatshirt, the minute she saw Charlie under the streetlight her body surged with energy. "So you're just walking around my neighborhood and not yours?"

"I was in the area I like your neighborhood better than mine."

Maya nodded as they started to walk down the street, "I'm pretty sure you could afford to move down here if you wanted."

He smiled, "I would have to have a very good reason to live down here."

"Well I'm here, and so are your other clients." She quickly added.

Charlie stopped to look at her, "You would be enough of a reason Maya."

She slowly turned to him she didn't know how to respond.

"You're my best friend Maya, I don't know when it happened, how it happened, but you are my best friend. I would be lost without you." He hadn't meant to close the space between them but he did, now he looked down into forget-me-not blue eyes, "I mean I don't want to do anything to screw that up Maya."

"And we won't because you're my best friend to." She meant it, but as soon as she said it she realized exactly what she wanted from Charlie, what she needed from him and that was something he could never give her. "I don't know when you became my best friend, but that's what you are. That's what we are."

Charlie tried to keep his composure, "Yeah best friends, that's what we are."

Maya bit her lip to keep it from trembling as she felt the wave of tears she didn't want to cry start to crash over her. It didn't help though as a tear escaped and stared to make its way down her cheek before Charlie wiped it away.

"Maya, why are you crying?"

"I don't know" She felt his fingers start to comb through her hair, _please God don't let anything stop him, please_.

"We're best friends." He breathed he wanted to kiss her so badly, he needed to kiss her.

Maya closed what little space existed between them when her lips finally found his again. Her body became a current of electricity pulsing between them.

Charlie rested his forehead on hers, "Maya."

"Just tell me you felt that, please." She begged, hating herself for feeling this way.

"I did, I did the first time we kissed." He smoothed her hair with his hands, "I want you I want you in ways you can't even comprehend. I'm not good for you Maya."

"You can't mean that Charlie." She covered his hands with hers.

"I have to just be your best friend Maya. I don't want you to end up hating me."

"Charlie, come on now. I feel this, you feel this I don't see what could be so wrong between us."

He searched her eyes, trying to find a way to explain it to her, "The way I would treat you, you don't deserve that. You deserve to be treated better then how I would. You deserve the world, and God Maya I would try, I know I would try to treat you well. But there is a darker side to me Maya, a side I've tried to control, but you shouldn't have to ever see it."

"But isn't denying ourselves each other worse?"

"I don't want to find out Maya." He tried to hold back the tears in his own eyes, "The world I find myself in, you don't want to be a part of it Maya. I promise you don't. If I knew how to be what you need, what you want I would be that for you in a second."

Maya pushed away from him, "Fine, just walk away Charlie. We're business associates then, that's all we can be. I make you money, you make me money. Whatever this was, it can't be."

"Maya" He called out as she stormed back to her building. "Maya wait."

Her eyes burned to tears as she stopped and turned to see him running towards her. "What?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Too late Charlie, too late."

He grabbed her arm pulling her to him, "it's better this way, I promise."

"Then why does it feel like it's the worst thing in the world. I don't understand what you're trying to tell me Charlie, but I know you're wrong. I wish I could explain it, but I just know."

"I wish I could." He released her before he started to back away, "I really wish I could. I'm sorry Maya, I am so sorry."

"Fuck you Charlie, fuck you!" She screamed before she collapsed against the wall of her building, feeling the sobs take over her for several minutes as she tried to process what had just happened.

* * *

"What is he doing here?" Alex came out from the kitchen with her water bottle as she stared at Reese who had just come in with an overnight bag.

Riley took a deep breath, "He's spending the night. We're going to slowly build up to this honey; he is going to move in here after we get married."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Great."

"Alexis F. Matthews!" Riley snapped.

"What does the F stand for Mom?" Alex crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at her mother.

"Just go to your room if you're going to be rude." Riley told her, trying to avoid the topic.

Alex took a step towards her mother and future step-father, "Mom, it's weird that I don't know my middle name. You know I tell people it's Francesca, but I don't think that's it, is it. What is it?"

"It doesn't matter, and honestly Alex I don't remember. I never use it for you." Riley hoped to God her daughter believed her for the moment, or at least realized it was time to drop the topic.

"Is it something to do with my father?" Alex braced herself for whatever was about to happen.

Riley rubbed her forehead, "Alexis F. Matthews get upstairs to your room right now! I am not answering questions about him. Now go before I ground you from any and all sporting events for the summer."

Alex sighed of course her mother wasn't going to tell her anything she never did. She wasn't the one to get the answers from. She stormed up the stairs and slammed the door of her room before she flopped on the bed, pulling her princess bear close to her.

Why didn't he want her? Did he even know about her? Why didn't she at least get to know his name or anything about him?

* * *

Reese could feel Riley's tears soaking through his shirt as he held her. "Shh, breathe Ri-Ri."

"She just doesn't get it she's not old enough to understand." Riley sobbed as she felt Reese lift her up before sitting her on the couch as he sat next to her.

"Tell me then, what happened with _him_."

She curled against his body, feeling his strong arms wrap around her, protecting her. "We were in college, he was going to school out of state I was at Columbia. When he came home for the holidays, we made love on New Year's Eve, and I found out in February that I was pregnant. When I went to call him, his roommate answered the phone and went into graphic detail about how they had just had sex. He wouldn't take my calls after that."

"Oh Riley, baby." Reese held her against him; if he ever met this guy he was going to punch him in the face. "Does he even know about Alex?"

"He has no idea that she's his." Riley confessed, "I know he knows she exists, we have friends in common. But he doesn't know that he fathered her."

Reese kissed her forehead, "Did you try other ways to tell him?"

"I sent him emails, they all went unanswered. He could've read them Reese and just decided he wanted nothing to do with her or me. I sent a copy of the sonogram, I begged him to come home. He sent it back unopened, return to sender. I mean I get moving on from me, I understand that, but to not want that beautiful little girl, how could you not want to be in her life?"

"No idea, I know she's not my biggest fan, but I adore her Riley, I promise to treat her like my own as best I can."

Riley looked up at Reese, "You are the first man who has made me feel like I could love again and I do love you Reese. You're the first who has made me forget about him."

"I love you Ri-Ri, I promise you I will be the best step-dad to Alex that I can be, I will be the best husband to you, I am going to love you the rest of my life, until I take my last breath on this earth."

Riley cracked a smile before she kissed him for a moment before taking his hand and pulling him up from the couch, "Come on, it's time for bed."

"It is?" He checked the clock and gave her a smile, "whatever you say sweetheart, whatever you say."

"I say." She led him up the stairs and down the hall to her room, locking the door when they were inside.

"We don't have to do this Riley, not if Alex isn't comfortable with me here." He told her as she pushed him against the door.

She looked up into his eye, "I need you tonight Reese, slow and sweet, but I still need you. I need your hands on my body, your lips on mine, I need to hear you breathe my name and I need to breathe yours."

He nodded, kissing her, feeling her body relax in his arms. "I love you Riley" He told her as they moved to the bed. He dropped to his knees, resting his head against her stomach, "I have never loved another woman the way I love you. I want to give you the world as long as you'll let me."

Riley was smiling and crying, "Oh Reese, you've given me your heart and a promise that means so much more than the world."

He watched as she sat down on the bed before he started to kiss her legs, spreading them apart, she needed him in a way she hadn't before. Reese moved slowly with his kisses his touches as he pulled her panties away. He understood she needed to feel his love for her this time, not just his desire for her, his passion.

Riley closed her eyes, focusing on the way Reese touched her as she leaned back on the bed. Tears were still in her eyes as he slowly brought her to climax, her fingers digging into the fabric of her dress and his hair.

He kissed his way down her thigh before leaning over her, kissing her as he slowly worked to remove her dress. He let his hands move over her body, watching for her reaction to his touch. He knew he would never get over it if he lost her, he also knew he would do whatever it took to make her and her daughter happy.

Riley sat up when Reese stood up to remove his shirt. She reached out to undo his belt, unzipping his jeans and tugging them down with his boxer briefs. She looked up at him through her eyelashes her finger tips stroking him before she nodded and took her tongue down one side and then the other.

His fingers raked in her hair as he closed his eyes trying to hold on, "Babe…Ri, I'm close."

He felt himself deeper in her mouth just before he couldn't hold back, grunting as he released.

Riley rose to her feet, her fingers dancing over his chest, before she kissed him feeling his arms wrap around her as they fell back on the bed, his legs kicking his pants off the rest of the way.

"You never have to do that Ri-Ri." He told her as his lips moved along her neck.

Her body arched towards him, "I wanted to" she gasped as he entered her core, making them one at the moment.

He smiled before kissing her, slowly creating a rhythm as he looked into her eyes feeling her body quiver with pleasure as his name escaped her lips.

* * *

Lucas sighed as he put his dinner plate in the dishwasher, this was going to be far more difficult then he realized. It wasn't like that night in Vegas that it seemed Riley didn't even remember any part of, not that she was trying to ignore that piece of information.

Why could he remember that night, the way she kissed him, the way she told him everything she could think of about their daughter, the way she proposed to him, their quickie wedding, making love afterwards.

He grabbed his laptop and started going through the files, opening a folder of pictures and videos that Maya had sent him over the years. He pressed play on one, watching as the screen filled with a five year old Alex singing in Cory and Topanga's living room in front of the Christmas tree.

Then another video of her playing t-ball, and then one of her and a young boy, he realized now it was probably Wyatt as they ran around the park just being kids.

He should've been there, he knew that. He'd stayed away because he'd honestly believed that's what Riley wanted, that she wouldn't believe he wanted her and their daughter.

Lucas closed his laptop, what if it was too late?

No as long as he and Riley were still married it wasn't too late, he still had a chance. She was already trying to get an interview with him, he just had to hold out, not give in, at least not yet.


	4. -4-

**-4-**

Josh paced around as he watched Riley talking to Zay and Charlie backstage. He knew she wasn't going to like this, but how could he turn down having a Yankee at career day? And her fiancé was the one who backed out.

"How pissed is she going to be see me?" Lucas looked to Farkle as they entered the backstage area before the assembly.

Farkle smirked, "I just hope she doesn't go viral again."

"Farkle, that wasn't funny."

"Why don't you talk to her then? Pull her aside and talk, if you need to I bet I can get Harley to lock the two of you in his office."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "We'll talk when she's ready to talk."

Farkle shook his head, "You know when the two of you have the biggest issues when you don't talk to each other, when both of you dum-dums are missing parts of the story."

Lucas felt his heart pick up when he saw Riley across the room, "We're going to talk soon, she's not ready to hear the part of the story she's missing Farkle. Besides, she's still chasing that interview."

Farkle pulled Lucas away from the crowd, "Stop playing games Lucas you all have too much at stake for that."

"I'm not playing games Farkle. When Riley is ready for the truth she's going to get it and everything is going to chance. Do I think she's going to fall into my arms and we're going to make love every night for the rest of our lives, probably not is she going to be mad at me, yes, but is she going to know that I love her, I have always loved her, and I plan on being a father to our daughter and her husband."

Farkle sighed, "That's all well and good, but Riley is engaged, she is going to marry Reese."

"She won't."

"You are so sure of that Lucas, why?"

"Because I just know she won't, she can't." Lucas knew this wasn't the time or place to drop this kind of bombshell on Farkle.

Josh came over to them, "We're about to start, everyone behave please."

"Of course we will Josh, thank you for inviting me."

Josh studied Lucas for a moment, "Well not only are you a Yankee but a Veterinarian as well, who can pass up that combination?"

"Yeah, who" Lucas walked past the two of them, feeling his body filling with nervous energy, what the hell was one supposed to say during a career day assembly anyways?

* * *

"What's he doing here?" Riley looked over to Maya, "Why would Josh invite Lucas?"

"Because Reese backed out" Maya took a sip of her coffee as he eyes settled on Charlie across the room, "Besides Lucas is like a triple threat, he went here, he's a freaking Yankee, and he's a Veterinarian."

"He is not." Riley rolled her eyes.

"Riles, he is." Maya looked to Riley, realizing her eyes were only on Lucas, "You and he should have a real talk. Maybe we can find Harley and he can lock you two in a closet somewhere."

Riley broke her gaze on Lucas to look towards her former best friend, "He really still became a Veterinarian?"

"Yeah, it took him longer because of baseball, but he's Dr. Lucas Friar Veterinarian and Shortstop for the New York Yankees." Maya wasn't sure if she should say what she was about to but damn it Riley needed to hear it, "He's used baseball as a way to distract from missing you, he signed with the Yankees to be back in New York, they were just an excuse. They're not the reason he's back Riley, you are."

"Well I'm engaged to Reese."

"Yeah we can't miss the rock Riles, but can you honestly tell me that late at night it's Reese you think about touching you and not Lucas? That when you're in the shower it's not Lucas pushing you up against the wall, that when you get your vibrator out, it's not named Lucas?"

"Maya" Riley tried to feign shock but it was pointless, she was right.

"I also know that you called out Lucas' name when you tried to hook up with Charlie years ago." Maya felt a jealous knot in her stomach.

"That was like a decade ago." Riley caught a hint of something in Maya's voice though, "Wait, I never told you about Charlie."

"I'm his best friend," Maya tugged on her turtleneck, "he tells me things."

Riley nodded, "You don't want to be his best friend though do you?"

"It doesn't matter." Maya looked around, "I think this thing is about to start, why do we do this every year for Josh? We never know what to say."

"Let's just get through this as best we can."

"Are you nervous because he's here or because Alex is in the audience today?"

"Both," Riley's eyes darted around the room, "She's starting to ask questions."

"Answer her Riley, before she comes to us." Maya looked up into her former best friend's eyes, "If Alex comes to me wanting to know who her father is I _will_ tell her. I will tell her _everything_ I know, everything."

Riley sucked in her lips, "Like how he cheated on me with his roommate."

"He didn't, he's sworn up and down to me a million times over the years he didn't. You're the only woman he's ever loved Riley, he wants you, he wants to be a father to your daughter."

"Even though he thinks she's someone else's?"

Maya didn't answer she just walked over to the seat with her name on it and hoped this assembly would be over soon.

* * *

"You know if we were the kind of kids to skip something, this would totally be the thing to skip." Wyatt moaned as he sat next to Alex in the auditorium. "I mean really, Mr. Matthews is just going to parade your Mom, and her friends out. Doesn't he have any of his own?"

Alex sighed, "Most of his friends these days are either my Mom's or other teachers here. Whoa, he got Lucas Friar?"

Wyatt sat up staring at the stage, "Whoa, he might be interesting, I thought he'd get Reese."

Alex rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he had something very important to do like lift weights or something."

Wyatt sat back in his seat, listening as Josh introduced the career day attendants, before he started to ask them a round of basic questions about why they got into the jobs they had. "Alex does it look like your Mom and Lucas keep looking over to each other when they think the other isn't paying attention?"

Alex watched for a few minutes, "Kind of does doesn't it."

"What's the story with them?"

"I don't really know," Alex smiled as she listened to Zay talk about Broadway, "But you know who tells a good story?"

"Zay?"

Alex nodded, "That's who we go to he might slip and give us the information I'm dying to know."

* * *

"Well, aren't you impressive?" Riley walked up behind Lucas after the assembly, "I didn't know you actually became a Veterinarian."

"I wasn't going to give up that dream just because baseball came calling." He looked around, "You know Reese and I played ball together during our days on the Cape."

Riley looked down at her hands, "I've heard."

"Yeah, he's a great friend. We've kept in touch all these years. He was really great when I found out the woman I love was pregnant and didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Well I'm sure she had her reasons." Riley tried to stand up straight but felt the weight of her secrets pushing her down, "You're probably going to say no again, but when can I get you in the studio for an interview?"

"Not going to happen Princess." Lucas smiled, "I don't do interviews, doing them invites people to find out your deepest, darkest secrets. Is that something you really want to be digging into?"

"I already know all your secrets Lucas."

Lucas picked up her left hand, trying to ignore the current flowing from her to him as he stared at the ring, "Maybe you do, or maybe you don't."

Riley pulled her hand away, though she could still feel his touch as she released an unsteady breath. "We both know you're going to say yes to me Lucas, you always do."

Lucas leaned into her his lips near her ear, "You're right I have done everything you've asked me to do. Since middle school I've done everything you've wanted, I've let you take the lead. Do you really want to dig into our past for an interview, I have a feeling there are things you don't want to come to light."

Riley backed away, "I'll see you in the locker room Lucas!"

"Not if I see you first Ri or maybe you could fall in my lap on the subway again." Lucas called out just as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the chill shoot through his body.

"Dr. Friar, let's have a little chat in my classroom before you leave." Cory's voice danced.

"Of course, whatever you want Mr. Matthews."

"Follow me then." Cory led him out of the auditorium, through the hallways to his old classroom "Have a seat Lucas."

Lucas couldn't believe how small the desks appeared as he tried to sit in his old seat. "I'm ready for whatever you have to say to me sir."

Cory stared at the man in front of him. Trying to understand how everything ended up the way it had. "The first day you walked into this room Lucas, I saw the way you looked at Riley, and it scared me. I've seen the way a lot of boys look at a lot of girls over the years, I saw the way Auggie used to look at Ava I see the way Wyatt looks at my Granddaughter Alexis. I noticed something today" He moved to the chalkboard and started writing Lucas, Riley, Alexis. "I saw the way you looked at Riley still, and then I saw the way you looked when you saw Alexis in the crowd."

"Sir, I think I'm a little lost." Lucas really had no idea where Cory was going with this.

Cory sat on the desk in front of Lucas, "You look at Riley like she's the woman who has your heart, except for Alexis, who has a hold on your heart and I think you and I both know why."

"Because I'm her biological father right" Lucas looked up, feeling his stomach boil with fear.

Cory glanced towards the door, "You didn't really believe Riley decided to fall for someone else and forget all about you, did you?"

"When that's the story _everyone_ was telling me, it was hard not to believe." Lucas looked down at his hands, knotted together on the desk, "But then, I got this call on a hot August night while I was on the bus coming back from a baseball game, it was Maya. Telling me that she couldn't keep Riley's secret, that I had a right to know that the baby she was having was mine."

Cory rose from the desk and went to the board as he looked at all three names, "Which leads me to ask, if you knew why you didn't come home?"

"I didn't want Riley thinking I was coming home just because of the baby, because of Alexis. I'm not proud about it sir, I wish I had gotten on a plane the minute I found out she was pregnant. But I didn't. I was hurt, and scared, and I messed up. But I never stopped loving Riley, and I love Alexis."

"I know, but you don't really know either of them now do you?"

"I want to sir, but I also know that it has to be on Riley's terms. I can't just show up at her brownstone tonight and tell her I know I'm Alexis' father, that I came back to be in their lives because I was sick of running scared of them rejecting me. I can't just show up with a copy of my marriage license and demand that Riley remember we got married in Las Vegas three years ago."

"I knew it!" Cory was on his feet his finger pointed at Lucas, "I knew it, Topanga told me I was nuts, but I knew it."

"How?"

"You called and asked me for permission that night!" Cory threw his arms in the air, "You and Riley were both drunk you said she asked you to marry her, but you had to have my blessing first. It was the craziest call of my life. Topanga insisted I dreamed it."

"You did give me your blessing." Lucas tried to smile, "Has Riley ever brought that up?"

Cory shook his head, "No, and I didn't ask her. So are you going to keep that a secret as long as you can until you have to use it to stop her from marrying Reese?"

"I hope it doesn't get that far sir."

"You and me both" Cory leaned against his desk, "I know this is a complicated situation, I do have to ask you something?"

"I never cheated on Riley sir, I never slept with my roommate like she believes I don't know why she thinks I did, but I never did. I haven't been with anyone since Vegas."

"So what exactly is your plan for this Lucas?"

"Well, I figured I have to in a way win Riley back over before I can even expect her to let me be a part of Alex's life. And the only way I thought it was possible is to be even more elusive then I was with the press in Colorado."

"Denying her the interview she wants, how many times has she asked for one so far?"

"Four, she's sure she'll get it" Lucas couldn't help but smirk.

Cory leaned forward, "We both know she will. Just be careful, and I'm here if you need to talk Lucas, if you need help."

"Thank you Mr. Matthews."

"You should at least call me Cory, you are my Granddaughters father."

"Thanks Cory." Lucas pushed himself up from the desk, "You know Maya has sent me pictures and videos over the years of Alexis. She's amazing isn't she?"

"You'll get to see for yourself."

"I've seen a little bit so far."

"She's a good kid, a bit more like you than Riley will ever admit though."

"That could be scary." Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, "I should go I'll call you. By the way, how afraid of your wife should I be?"

"Very."

"Okay, good to know." Lucas left through the back door as Wyatt was opening it to come in for class.

Wyatt paused as he saw his favorite ball player leaving the history classroom. When he slipped through the door he saw Mr. Matthews taking an eraser to the board, as he began to erase the names Lucas, Riley, and Alexis.

Wyatt was silent for a moment as he watched his teacher, his best friends Grandfather. Was it possible this meant what he thought it did?

Why else would those three names be together?

Friar, that had to be Alex's middle name.

Alexis Friar Matthews, which meant that Lucas Friar was her father.

"Wyatt, you okay?" Alex pushed him out of the door way towards their desks as she sat in the one Lucas had just been in a few moments ago.

"Yeah, I am." He took the seat next to her and realized this was something he couldn't just spring on her, and he was going to have to find a way to lead her to it on her own.

* * *

"I see you survived Hambone, I wasn't sure you would." Farkle sat across from Lucas as they ate lunch.

"I'm more afraid of Topanga." Lucas confessed.

"I would be to. She scares my father and my mother." Farkle explained before he dug into his pasta.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Oh yeah, when she's in shark lawyer mode, it's terrifying. Thank God Sarah isn't that terrifying when she's in legal mode."

"Sarah huh?"

"What?" Farkle looked up confused.

Lucas shook his head, "Do you have a crush on her?"

"No," Farkle looked away, "Okay so, when um Maya and I were, you know, um one point I might have called out Sarah's name."

Lucas' eyes grew wide, "You didn't?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Maya was doing this thing with her tongue and suddenly Sarah was in my mind. I've been awkward around her since, and I think she knows something is up because she's being awkward in return."

"Buddy, is it possible that maybe, you have a crush on her?"

Farkle sat back in his seat, "It's Sarah, I've never thought of her that way before."

"Maybe you should. I mean can you really spend your life pining for Riley and Maya?"

"I'm not pining for them, if anyone's pining for one of them it's you."

Lucas sighed as he looked at his chicken salad, "Well, I have a lot to lose if I let go and I'm not ready to let go."

* * *

Auggie took a deep breath before he walked into the bakery. It was the first time in he didn't even know how long that he wasn't coming in to study.

Today he had a mission.

He'd realized it while he ate lunch at his desk going over paperwork, his eyes strained already since all it seemed he was ever doing these days was reading.

Sonya was behind the counter, cleaning up from the afternoon rush.

"Hey" His hands in his pockets as he swayed forward and backwards on his feet.

She looked up smiling, "Hey Aug, what can I get for you?"

"Um I didn't come in for anything, I mean I came in for a reason but not coffee, not this time."

"Okay, what's up?"

He looked at her, feeling a sense of calm wash over him, "I was just wondering if you would like to go see the new Liam Hemsworth movie?"

Sonya stopped what she was doing, and took a moment as she looked at Auggie. He was beyond adorable right now as he stood there in front of her, nervous. She bit her lip before nervously licking it, "I would love to see it with you Aug, that would wonderful. So like a date?"

"Yeah, a date" He felt himself relax, "I was thinking tomorrow night, when you're done here."

"That sounds perfect, I can't wait."

Auggie smacked his fist against his other hand, "Great, I'll um, see you then, I've got to get back to work."

"You sure you don't need coffee?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow Sonya." He walked backwards to the door, suddenly feeling a bounce in his step.

* * *

"So how was the career day?" Lillian had pulled her car up in front of the school where Josh was waiting.

"No drama that I saw, so I think it's good." Josh put his bag in the trunk before getting into the passenger seat, "So, how are we playing this, this weekend?"

Lillian took a deep breath, "Well I figured we've been dating for a little while, maybe not super serious, but serious enough to bring to a wedding."

"Yeah, okay." Josh nodded as she pulled into traffic, "So I mean we know each other kind of well but is there anything I might need to know for this weekend?"

Lillian thought for a moment, "I mean Josh, you actually probably know me better than my last three boyfriends."

"Really" He couldn't help but smile at that though, "I mean we do talk all the time."

"Exactly, I mean the only stuff you don't know is the physical."

"Yeah, that." The car grew quiet for a moment, "Well we don't have to worry about people asking about that."

"No they won't be, except they might ask about our first kiss or something like that."

"It was snowing, I was walking you home." Josh started to explain, "We stopped on a corner, and the streetlight just created this angelic glow around you. I would've been stupid to resist, so I went for it."

Lillian bit her lip, "That sounds perfect, was that your first kiss with _her_?'

Josh looked over to Lillian, wondering if he was imagining a hint of jealousy in her voice, "No, it's the first kiss of my characters in the book I'm writing."

"Well it sounds amazing."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Josh looked out the window, trying not to think about what it would feel like to kiss Lillian.

* * *

Maya hadn't been able to focus at all on her painting since she got back from the school. Her mind kept flashing with thoughts of Charlie, and of the events of last night at the club.

She had changed out of the turtleneck she'd worn to the school and was now wearing a tank top as she studied the bite marks on her neck. Scorpion hadn't been able to get enough of her last night, and she hadn't been able to get enough of him either.

Thank God she'd had that release, the spark between them was _almost_ enough to make her forget about Charlie.

But now as she stood in front of her mirror, her fingers running over the bite marks and letting herself for a moment fantasize about Charlie biting her neck, touching her the way Scorpion would, grabbing her hair, indulging her fantasies.

She jumped when she heard the pounding on her door. She grabbed a bandana and tied it around her neck to cover up the marks as she went across the loft to open the door.

Charlie was on the other side, his blazer thrown over his arm, his shirt soaking wet and covered in paint, "Could I use your washer and dryer?"

"Who did you piss off now?" She moved out of the way letting him in.

Charlie sighed as he tossed his blazer on the bench and started to unbutton his shirt, "Twain, he wasn't happy when he found out you got the hotel gig."

"He really can't handle that I'm better then him, can he?"

"Nope, and I was planning to drop him anyways since he hasn't produced anything new in months." He pulled his shirt off, his back to Maya.

Her eyes froze on his back she had to stop herself from reaching out for her fingers to trace the tattoo he'd just revealed to her.

A scorpion, it was identical to the one Scorpion from the club had, in the same spot.

Her stomach knotted, her heartbeat started to race.

Charlie turned towards her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm shocked Cheese Soufflé, I wouldn't expect you to have a tattoo." Her fingers tugged on the bandana near the bite marks.

"College, what can I say, I thought it was cool." He studied her, "I know things are weird between us Maya, but thanks for letting me wash this."

"We're friends Charlie best friends, of course." She let him walk into the utility room. It all made sense now. The familiarity of his kiss, why he didn't think he was good for her, why he thought he would hurt her.

Charlie came back into the living area, "You wouldn't happen to have a shirt I could wear, would you?"

Maya smirked, "I don't think any of my t-shirts would fit over your chest." She moved close to him, her finger tips just barely touching his sculpted chest.

"Maya, what are you doing?"

"Just taking it all in with the perfect lighting, burning it into my memory" her eyes danced across his chest as her fingers danced over his chest.

Charlie sucked in a breath as he felt the heat of her touch, this had been a mistake, what had he been thinking when he came to Maya's instead of just going home. That he needed to see her, that's what he'd been thinking.

"It's different." Maya remarked as she looked up at him, "Without the darkness of the club, without the masks, without the codenames."

Charlie felt his body tense up. How could she know anything about the club, masks, or codenames? He watched as she stepped back taking off the bandana when he saw the marks on her neck. He couldn't speak.

She pushed herself up on her toes as she rested her hands on his shoulders, "Scorpion, Lady thinks you need a shower and help getting the paint out of your hair. If you're a good boy, she'll help."

He searched her eyes, was this really happening. "You're Lady?"

"And you're Scorpion." Her heart was pounding as she felt his arms slip around her waist lifting her up.

"Then you know my desires?"

"And you know mine." She put her arms around his neck as he carried her towards the bathroom. "I'm not scared Charlie, you won't hurt me. You never have before."

"Except the other night when I told you I wasn't good for you."

She searched his eyes as they entered the bathroom, "I know why you said that now Charlie, I get it. I knew then that you are good for me, and I know it now. I understand, I'm not afraid and you shouldn't be either."

He smiled, "I'm a little scared, I always knew what to expect from Lady, the expectations the feeling weren't this."

She nodded as he lowered her to the floor, "We start with what we know we build on that, we figure this out, one step at a time, together."

Charlie nodded before his hands glided up her body to cup her face before kissing her, feeling the jolt he knew he would forever crave.


	5. -5-

_**Author Note: Thank you again for all the reviews, reblogs, likes, questions, etc.  
Next chapter will be up on Monday July, 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **!**_

* * *

 **-5-**

"You know I was thinking," Reese stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom while Riley got dressed, "you know who would make a great couple?"

"Who," Riley pulled on her shoe as she looked up at her fiancé.

Reese ran his hands over his short dark hair, "What if we set up Lucas with your old pal Maya."

Riley gripped her shoe that was in her hand. Reese couldn't be serious, could he? Why the hell would someone suggest that? It was taking everything she had to not throw the shoe and her ring at his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Reese looked to her, unable to read the expression she had. "Why, they would be this passionate couple. I think they would be good together."

Riley couldn't pinpoint the anger bubbling inside of her. "They wouldn't work, they would never work, Maya isn't the one Lucas would pick. He would _never_ pick Maya."

"Babe, it was just a suggestion." Reese shrugged it off, "I mean Lucas is single, Maya is single."

"Maya isn't single" the words rushed out of Riley as if she were trying to convince herself of that.

Reese smirked and cocked his head to the side, "Her and Farkle finally giving it a try."

"No" Riley held her shoe close to her chest, "Actually," she found her words suddenly slower, "I believe she and Charlie have something going."

Reese came towards her, "It was just a suggestion babe I just thought it would be nice to have another couple to hang out with. Maybe we can double with Charlie and Maya some night."

She felt his lips on her forehead, her heart racing, the promise of tears burning her eyes as all she could see now was Maya with Lucas. "I just need to use the bathroom." She rested against the door once she was alone. Blinking to fight the tears, why the hell was she feeling this way so many years later?

She wiped away the tears thankful she hadn't put makeup on yet as she pressed a cold washcloth to her face to try and tame the redness.

Her hands were shaking as she tried to apply her makeup; she decided to go simple as she applied some basic eyeshadow and mascara before putting on her tinted berry-vanilla lip gloss.

She fanned her fingers over her hair she and Reese would have a nice dinner out—as long as he didn't mention setting Maya and Lucas up again. That couldn't come up, could it?

* * *

"I'm so sorry you had to come in today." Farkle pushed the elevator button as he looked to Sarah; she was dressed in jeans, a Giants t-shirt, and a zip hoodie.

"I'm glad we got that paperwork done." She told him, trying to keep her eyes off of him, but it was like her gaze couldn't not be on Farkle in his jeans, black t-shirt, how was it possible he looked so good in everything he wore? He probably looked sexy in a turtleneck these days.

As the doors opened and they loaded on Sarah for a moment was sure Farkle was staring at her and she started to blush and dig through her purse for something, anything.

The doors closed a moment or two into the descent they felt the elevator jolt rattle, the lights flicker on and off before the emergency lights came one.

Farkle looked to Sarah who looked to him. "I think we're stuck."

"I think you're right." She opened the phone bank, only to be greeted to no dial tone, "And this doesn't work."

Farkle groaned as he pulled out his phone and tried to called down to the security desk, "Yes this is Farkle Minkus, I'm in elevator six with Sarah Carpenter, we appear to be stuck … Okay, yes, I understand … thank you."

"It's going to be a while, right?"

"Saturday night stuck elevator yeah" Farkle slid down to the floor, "We've got some time to kill, what should we do?"

Sarah dug through her purse, "Um, no idea, play twenty questions?"

"You know Ms. Carpenter that could be interesting."

She looked across the lift to him, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not I mean we've known each other most of our lives" He leaned forward bringing one of his knees in closer, "But like do we _really_ know each other."

Sarah sat across from him, "Okay Genius, let's get to know each other."

"First kiss?"

"Seventh grade Wyatt, in Darby's basement when we were playing spin the bottle."

"Eighth grade Smackle, day after Thanksgiving after seeing the Rockettes."

Sarah nodded, "Favorite song to since in the shower?"

"Okay, you can never tell anyone this." Farkle took a deep breath, "I really I can't help it but Walking on Sunshine, every time I'm in the shower and singing, that's what I sing."

Sarah tried not to smile as she pictured Farkle in the shower singing, "I tend to go with I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Out Of My Hair from South Pacific."

"Any particular man?"

Sarah kept her eyes down on her nails, "Um, not for a while, I've been single for so long I'm not sure I would even know how to act around a guy I liked or how to ask him out, or any of that kind of thing."

"I get that." Farkle looked up, watching Sarah as she tried to avoid his gaze, "I mean it's been years since Chloe left."

"So you really just woke up one Sunday morning to find her packing her stuff up and she walked out?"

Farkle nodded, "Yeah, it was gut wrenching. I thought this was the woman I was going to spend my life with. I don't know if I was ignoring the signs or if they weren't there, but she said she didn't want to marry me, it was over and she left."

"Would you take her back if she came back?" Sarah lifted her eyes to look at him.

"If she had come to be before New Years of that year, I might have, but now after all this time, no. She had her chance to realize she lost out on something amazing. That doesn't sound conceited does it?"

"No, you're a great guy Farkle, any woman would be beyond lucky to have you fall in love with her." She looked back down biting her lip, "I bet Maya doesn't realize how lucky she is."

"I'm not in love with Maya." He rushed his words, "I mean I love Maya, just like I love Riley. She's just a friend, both are."

Sarah nodded, "That's good to know, just at your birthday party I got a different vibe."

"Oh" Farkle leaned his head back against the wall, "That was a weird birthday, but after, I feel like maybe I'm ready to let go of the past."

Sarah looked up again, quickly, "Really?"

"Yeah, I think so. I guess, I don't know how to really get back out there, it's a whole different world than when I met Chloe."

"Yeah, it's a different world then when I met Paulie; it was just easier back in school." Sarah confessed.

"What exactly happened with him?" Farkle found himself hugging both his knees to his chest as he looked across the elevator.

Sarah looked up, "I don't know, he walked out a lot like Chloe did on you. I made him breakfast that morning and when I came back from the bathroom, he was telling me this isn't working, he didn't want to get married he didn't love me anymore. Like I know things weren't perfect, nothing is, but maybe things were a little strained after he got back from that backpacking trip with his Dad." She wiped away a tear that fell, "I mean, part of me wonders if his Dad who never seemed to like me, talked him into leaving. And if he did, then Paulie isn't the kind of guy I want to be with. I would rather spend the rest of my life alone, throwing myself into these stupid piles of paperwork than be with someone that could be convinced to not follow their heart."

Farkle scooted across the elevator wrapping his arms around Sarah as the tears took over her, "No matter what his reason was for leaving, where the idea came from he is missing out on an incredible woman, who deserves the world."

She looked up, just in time to feel his thumb wiping away a tear. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, the pulse of energy in her toes as her eyes drifted from his to his lips and back again.

He was sure in this moment that she could hear his heartbeat that she knew what he wanted to do. He was sure that she was leaning in, as his phone began to ring and he pulled away to answer, "Farkle Minkus … yes, wonderful, thank you." He ended the call and looked back to Sarah, "We should be out in a few minutes."

"Wonderful." She couldn't help but feel disappointed.

* * *

"Okay Huckleberry, you're still alive so I'm guessing neither Matthews killed you yesterday." Maya sat next to him at the high top table of the bar.

"Aww, you care Maya." Lucas smirked before taking a sip of his beer, "You are far too happy. It's Saturday so I know you didn't go to your club last night."

Maya swatted at him, "I don't need to go anymore."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to know?"

Maya quickly ordered a Jack and Coke from the waitress before she let the smile cross her face, "Don't get weird about it, but um, I'm kind of seeing Charlie."

"Gardner?"

"Yeah, just it's kind of new, but not really. It's just something that feels so right Lucas. I've never felt anything like this before." She beamed.

Lucas let his fingers run over his stubble, "You Maya Hart are in love."

"Is that what this is?"

"That's what it sounds like." Lucas laughed a little as he looked up, "Oh shit."

Maya turned to where he was looking, watching as Riley and Reese came in and were seated at a booth that was looking directly at them. "You know if this was middle school, start of high school this would be eating her up."

"And today" he raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Oh it'll irritate the hell out of her, but not for the same reason." Maya shrugged before taking a sip of her drink, "Then again I don't think she's realized you and I stayed in touch all these years."

Lucas glanced over, the jealousy he'd been carrying around in him at a constant simmer, started to bubble up.

"Don't make a scene." Maya tapped her nails on the tabletop, "Keep your eyes on me, and tell me how you plan to get your wife and daughter back. What is this big plan you have?"

Lucas took a sip of his beer and then another as he tried to focus on Maya, "I have her chasing me for an interview, I'm trying to be more elusive now than I was before. She's asked me several times I keep saying no, she's getting surer of herself that I'm going to give in."

"You will, but when?" Maya took a sip of her drink and shook her head.

Lucas sighed, "It's hard to say no to her Maya, it's always been difficult."

"I know." Maya took another sip of her drink, watching Riley's reflection in the mirror, "So you give in, give her the interview and what?"

"I reveal I'm married."

"That could just make her mad."

"Especially if I tell her she's my wife." Lucas sighed, "This whole situation is so fucked up."

"You have to woo her; I don't know how did you woo her the first time?"

Lucas thought back, how had he wooed her? A smile crossed over her face, "The library, that night we just talked, we listened to each other, that's where it _really_ started."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Order me another I'll be right back."

"Okay, sure." Lucas watched as Maya walked towards the ladies room, he couldn't help but notice that Riley was up and following behind.

Right after Lucas ordered another round of drinks Reese came up, "Bro, it's great to see you out and with Maya. Here I thought I was going to have to set you two up. Though Riley wasn't okay with the idea."

"She wasn't?" Lucas looked up at his teammate, his old friend, wondering how he hadn't put the pieces together. "Wait, when did you suggest to Riley that you set up me and Maya?"

"Before we came out actually, but I guess she was wrong about Maya seeing someone."

"She's not." Lucas looked up, "She and Charlie are starting something, Maya and I are old friends, she was the only one to tell me about well you know."

It took Reese a moment, "Maya knows your Baby Mama? Whatever happened with that, you ever get to meet your kid?"

"A couple of times, not officially though, as far as the Baby Mama knows I don't know I'm the father."

Reese slapped him on the back, "One day Luke, one day you'll get to look at your kid and say I'm your Father."

"Yeah, someday" He brought his drink to his lips, thinking about how he would also one day look at Riley and tell her that he's her husband.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing with Lucas?" Riley released as she followed Maya into the ladies room.

Maya went to the sink and washed her hands watching Riley in the mirror, "Nothing, we're just friends Riley, that's all Lucas and I have ever been. You did know that he and I still talk after all these years didn't you?"

"I didn't know that." She was stunned as she watched the blonde dig through her purse, "You and Lucas still talk, about what?"

"Our lives, what's going on with our careers" Maya turned to her, "You, how he still loves you after all these years, how none of the women he's dated could ever think of holding a candle to you."

"He has some balls to even think that after he cheated on me." Riley tried to stand tall, "You're really not on a date with him?"

"Where would you get the idea that I'm on a date with him? And honestly I don't believe he cheated on you Riley, you should talk to him and not just to ask him for an interview, really talk to him."

Riley ran her fingers behind her ear, "I um, Reese, suggested setting the two of you up."

Maya couldn't help but smile, "You're jealous, Riley, I promise you, me and Lucas, that's not a thing. He only has eyes for you he's only ever had eyes for you.'

"That's a shame since I'm marrying Reese." Riley crossed her arms over her chest.

Maya dropped her lip gloss in her bag, "Riley, I don't think you'll be Mrs. Reese Collins, you're in here right now giving a damn that I'm having drinks with an old friend. Tell me, don't you just want to go over and kiss him, feel his arms slip around you, feel your body finally feel that passion you have for him. It's been how long since he kissed you?"

"Thirteen years" Riley hated that she knew part of Maya was right at least, she was jealous.

Maya looked back in the mirror, "Honey, tell Reese you have a headache, go home, ask yourself what you really want. Hell go to your parents place and sit in the bay window, maybe you'll find the answers you need."

"I'm not in search of any answers."

Maya pushed the door open, "Then maybe you need to search for the questions."

Riley moved past Maya, determined to sit through her dinner with Reese but as soon as she got to the table, a knot in her stomach twisted, "Reese, I'm going to go home, you stay enjoy dinner, I just I need to go home."

"I'll take you home." He started to get up.

"Reese, stay, please. I just need to go lay in the dark with a washcloth on my head." She grabbed her purse and kissed his forehead, "Be good."

"Riley I should go with you."

"No, Reese seriously right now all you're going to do is make me feel worse, please."

He sank down in his seat, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'll call you in the morning." She walked towards the door, afraid to look back.

Maya and Lucas watched, "Go Huckleberry, while Reese is distracted with the waiter."

"Are you sure I should?"

"If you don't go I swear to God I'm locking the two of you up in a room like in Vegas, now go!" She pushed him up from his seat and handed him his jacket.

* * *

Auggie tugged on his hair as he looked around at all the files he had to go through before he left tonight. He thought it wouldn't be this much, but it just kept piling on.

He looked at the time on his phone, exhaling the bakery was closed by now.

He picked it up and dialed, "Sonya, hey it's Auggie, no I'm stuck here at work I can't make a movie tonight, I am so sorry."

"It's okay Auggie we can find another time I understand how busy you are."

He looked around his surroundings, all of this had to be worth it right, this was what he'd wanted, wasn't it, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Don't worry about it, just know you owe me a movie and when the time is right, it'll happen."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"Anytime Aug, I'll see you the next time you come in for coffee and a place to study."

Before Auggie could say anything else he realized she'd hung up.

He leaned back in his chair, once again trying to remember why he'd gone to law school, when he'd made the decision to become a lawyer.

Had _he_ even made the decision himself, he couldn't honestly remember.

* * *

Riley's mind was a whirlwind as the wet spring air was blowing her hair into her face as she tried to escape the restaurant. A chill was crossing her body as the rain began to pick up.

"Riley" His voice sent a chill through her body and she hated herself as she spun around towards it.

His hair was wet as he rushed towards her like she was home plate and he was about to score the winning run in the World Series.

"What are you doing?" She stared up at him, feeling the rapid speed of her heart as he got closer.

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you Lucas."

"Maybe I have something to say to you." The rain was picking up as he reached for her.

Riley felt the jolt as hands took hold of her. "Maybe I don't want to listen."

"Maybe you need to." His chest rose and fell quickly, "Damn it Riley, please just talk to me."

"I don't want to talk, I don't want to think" She was lost in his eyes, flashes of their past. "I'm sick of talking, I'm sick of thinking, I just, I just."

"You just what" he was sure his heart was going to jump out of his body.

"Why are you back?"

"Why do you think I'm back?"

"To make my life hell, to take my life that was going really well and turn it upside down."

"I'm here to make our lives right-side up; I'm here for us to talk, to figure out where we went wrong, and how we can make everything right." He picked her hands up and pulled her engagement ring off, "Put this in your purse, you're coming home with me and we're talking."

Riley looked at the ring in her hand; her body feeling a surge of energy as she slipped it into her purse, "If I go with you, will you give me an exclusive sit-down interview?"

Lucas rubbed her upper arms as the rain picked up, "If after we talk, you still want an interview with me I'll consider it."

She smiled, "That's better than a no."

Lucas moved to hail a cab; out of the corner of his eye he could see Maya watching them.

* * *

Josh could feel the tingling sensation in his body as he held Lillian close on the dance floor. _Unchained Melody_ was playing, and he could breathe in the scent of flowers in her hair, "So how do you think we did this weekend?"

Lillian looked up at him with a thankful smile, "I think it's going to kill my parents when in a few weeks I tell them we're not seeing each other anymore."

"They like me that much huh?" Josh spun her out before pulling her back into him, feeling her body crush against his, feeling his heartbeat pick up.

Lillian bit her lip as she stared into his blue eyes, she'd been trying to ignore the surges of energy, the burst of tingles she felt whenever he touched her, "Yeah, that much."

"Lil," he stared into her hazel eyes.

"Yeah Josh?"

He couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous ball of energy in his stomach, as he let himself lean in just a little closer before he felt a hand slap him on the shoulder. He felt his body stiffen as her father asked to cut in, "Of course Mr. Carter."

Josh moved back to the table, watching as Lillian danced with her father, but all he could wonder is if he would've had the actual strength to go through with kissing her. He was curious, more than he had been in a very long time.

* * *

Lucas pushed open the door of his apartment, letting Riley in first. As soon as he closed and locked the door he went into his bedroom and came out with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, "In case you wanted to get out of those wet clothes."

Riley had been engrossed in looking around at his artwork, she recognized several pieces that Maya had done, including a portrait of Riley and Alex when she was a baby. "Where did you get this?" She pointed to the painting.

"Maya gave it to me said I needed to remember what I wanted out of life." He put the clothes down on the couch, "Maya is a good friend, but that's all she is Riley, that's all Maya has ever been."

Riley picked up the clothes, "Bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to the left" He watched as she retreated and then went into his bedroom to change. He quickly ditched the clothes he'd worn out and as he pulled on his sweatpants he heard her knock on the door, he turned to see it slip open as he looked over his shoulder, grabbing a t-shirt and quickly pulling it on.

"Sorry, I didn't know the door would open, thank you, I um hung my dress up over the shower rod."

Lucas couldn't help but be amazed at how good she looked in his clothes. Life wasn't fair not when he'd been stupid not when she'd been stupid. God he should just tell her here and now, not drag this out any longer. "It's okay, it's not like you haven't seen it all before." Though she'd never seen one of his tattoos and she didn't remember seeing the other one.

Riley rubbed her hands together, "I shouldn't be here Lucas, this isn't right."

"We do what we do, since when do we ever play by anyone else's rules?" He guided her into the living room.

Riley felt a shiver as he took her hand in his, this felt far too natural, like what she should've been doing tonight instead of dinner with Reese. She should be on a couch, dressed in comfy clothes near Lucas.

"Do you want tea, or coffee, or maybe hot chocolate? You look cold and I don't think anything else I could offer to warm you up would be appreciated right now."

"Hot Chocolate would be great." She watched as he moved to the kitchen and she began to study other items in the living room. He had the bar that it seemed to her every pro-athlete she dated had, but she checked and it wasn't really stocked besides a bottle of tequila and a mini-fridge of some Ska Beer, whatever that was.

The pictures were a few photographs of him with other members of the Rockies, one of him, Farkle, and Zay the time they went whitewater rafting in Southwest Colorado, one of him with Maya obviously just a few years ago based on her hairstyle. She paused when she came to one of the two of them, but she didn't recognize it. It wasn't from high school, and it wasn't from the holiday's their first year of college. But where was it from?

"Here you go one hot chocolate with extra whipped cream." He handed her the mug wondering if she saw the photo of them the night they were married.

"Great pictures" Riley held the mug with both hands as she looked up at him before taking a sip.

"Ri," Lucas used his thumb to wipe off the bit of whipped cream that ended up on her nose.

"So I came here, you wanted to talk, I agreed to listen."

Lucas chuckled, "I've imagined this so many damn times over the years, I'm not sure where to begin."

Riley hugged the mug in her hands as she moved to the couch, "Start with why you slept with Cheryl."


	6. -6-

_**Author Note: Do you guys have a preference on what time of day chapters are posted? Do you like having them posted in the morning, afternoon, or evening? Drop me a message and let me know, I'm just curious.**_

* * *

 **-6-**

Lucas stared into her espresso eyes, wide with thirteen years of pain, heartbreak, anger, jealousy and confusion. His stomach was twisted and his heart felt like a vice was tightening around it. He cupped her face with his hands so that she couldn't look away from him, feeling a sudden calm sweep over his body. "Riley, I never slept with Cheryl. I never cheated on you with anyone. I will never cheat on you with anyone."

Those green eyes with the little flecks of gold were desperate, waves of heartache and loneliness flashing as she listened to him. "Lucas, Cheryl told me all about it, all the dirty details when I called you. She answered your phone and she told me about the way you ran your hands over her body, the way you kissed her, the fact that you lifted her up, pinned her against the wall and fucked her in your kitchen."

"None of that happened." Lucas recalled every single prayer he had said over the last thirteen years that she would believe him.

She blinked and felt a tear escape, "Then why didn't you answer my calls after that Lucas, why did you ignore my emails, why did you send my letters back return to sender. Letters, calls, emails, where I begged you to come home to me. You didn't have the decency to acknowledge that at all so why the hell should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth" He could feel his body shaking, "Did Cheryl want me, yeah she did. Did she get me never. You had my heart then, and damn it you still have my heart now. You Riley have always had my heart, and you are always going to have it."

She could feel her heart with each quick beat, "Then why didn't you call, email, write, why didn't you come home?"

He was stabbing himself in the heart right now, "Because you moved on didn't you? You found some jackass who knocked you up and left you. Isn't that what happened?"

Riley bit her lip, feeling her body trembling, "Pretty much, some jackass did knock me up and left me. He doesn't even know he has a daughter, and he is never going to get to know what an amazing young woman she is."

"You should know, when I got a new phone after the one I'd had that year I discovered an app had been installed that blocks phone calls, and that all of your emails were being sent to my spam folder. I asked Maya to send an email from your account one afternoon. But I never sent any letters back."

Riley closed her eyes, trying to collect herself, "I still have the letters you sent back."

"Is it my handwriting?"

"I—I don't know." She covered his hands with hers trying to convince herself this moment wasn't real at any moment she was going to wake up and be in Reese's arms.

"Bring me the letters Riley, I mean not right now, but when I get back from this road trip."

Riley shook her head pulling his hands off her face, "No, you cheated on me Lucas, you can tell me you didn't, but you did."

He held her hands as he looked in her eyes, "Only a fool would cheat on you Riley and I might have made mistakes but I'm no fool. What do I have to do to convince you I never cheated on you?"

"I don't know" She pulled away from him rubbing her arms to fight the chill going through her body.

"Because the last time we talked you believed me." He steeled himself for what was coming.

Slowly she turned to him, her mouth slightly dropped open as she looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

He closed the space between them to pick up the photograph she'd been looking at earlier that she couldn't place. "Las Vegas, three years ago, New Year's Eve; guess who got locked in a room together."

Riley pushed her damp hair behind her ear, "I don't remember anything about that night."

Lucas picked up her left hand, "I know." He tried to steady himself, "They locked us in the room and as soon as you saw me, you threw your arms around me and kissed me."

"I did not." Riley's head was tilted as she looked at him in disbelief.

"You did Riley, you kissed me, you told me you loved me even after a decade, you begged me to tell you if I cheated on you and I told you the truth then and I'm telling you the truth now, I never cheated on you Riley, I will never cheat on you."

He was close to her. Riley could smell the beer on his breath from earlier as a moment flashed in her eyes. She blinked rapidly before her fingers twisted into his t-shirt, a wave of peace washing over her body. "I need to go, I have to get home I have to go to brunch with Reese in the morning."

"Stay" He didn't know what would happen if she said yes, what they would talk about, what he would confess.

Riley shook her head, "I can't Lucas, I'm engaged to Reese, I can't spend the night with you." She pulled away, "Just bring my dress to Zay's I'll be able to get it back."

"Riley, please don't go."

She grabbed her purse and opened the door, "I have to Lucas, I don't know what you think was going to happen. I'm aware there are rumors that I spread my legs for a hot cock but I don't cheat. I've never cheated on you and I'm not going to cheat on Reese."

He leaned against the door after she closed it behind her, "You wouldn't be cheating on Reese you would be with your husband."

Riley was leaning against the door on the other side, trying to find the strength to not open it back up and kiss him.

* * *

Alex sat in the bay window of her mother's childhood room. She looked around at the mementos her grandparents had kept up and on display. She had heard from her Uncle Josh and Grandfather that the bay window had been a special place for her mother, but now Alex couldn't figure out why.

No matter how many nights she'd spent in this room Alex realized now that she didn't really know anything about the décor. She rose from her seat and started looking around maybe if she was lucky she would find a clue about who her father was or about her middle name.

Slowly she looked around really studying the pictures on the wall, photographs of her Mom with Maya, or her Uncle Farkle or her Uncle Zay something about all the photographs though it was like there were missing pieces to them all. As Alex looked up at the mirror above the dresser she started pulling out the photos that had been tucked in the edge. As she pulled one out she found one of Zay, Riley, and the ever mysterious Lucas. He was looking at her mother in a way she'd only really ever seen her Grandfather look at her Grandmother. She carried the picture with her as she went into the closet, it was mostly storage for business files from the bakery now but something caught Alex's eye in the back corner.

Reaching down, stretching as far as she could she found a man's boot. She stared at it for a moment.

"Alexis, I think it's time for bed." Her Grandmother's voice caused her to jump and drop the boot and the photograph.

Alex watched as her Grandmother picked them up, "Hi Grandma."

"I didn't realize we still had this." Topanga studied the boot for a moment and then saw the picture, "Where did you find this picture?"

"That was tucked in the mirror." Alex looked down at her fingers, "Is that Lucas Friar?"

Topanga tried to stand tall, "Yes I think it is. He went to high school with your mother."

"He looks at her the way Grandpa looks at you." Alex knew as soon as she said it she was in trouble.

"Let me tell you something about Lucas Friar, he's nothing but trouble. Your mother is better off without him in her life." Topanga looked down at the boot in her hand, "He hurt her and it's the kind of hurt I hope you never have to feel."

"So they really were high school sweethearts?" Alex couldn't help but feel as though a piece of the puzzle was missing, that it was purposely being kept from her.

Topanga looked up at her granddaughter, "Something like that, you need to get to sleep. No need to be digging into the past."

"Grandma, what's my middle name?"

Topanga stopped at the door looking at the boot in her hand, "You know sweetheart, I don't remember, Fauna maybe. Middle names are not important. My older sister, her middle name is Stop The War, see what I mean?"

Alex sat on the bed, "Yeah I guess."

"Goodnight." Topanga turned off the light and closed the door before going into the living room and putting the boot down on the table in front of Cory.

"What's this?"

"Lucas' boot, Alex was snooping around in the closet." Topanga crossed her arms over her chest, "I thought Riley got rid of all of these when he cheated on her."

Cory put down the book he was reading and picked up the boot, "Sometimes the heart won't allow you to let go immediately."

Topanga rolled her eyes before sitting next to him, "Alex also asked about her middle name."

Cory smiled, "What did you tell her?"

"That middle names aren't important, and I think its Fauna."

"Topanga" Cory rose to his feet, "This is going to get messy."

"Why, I get that Alex is curious, she's getting older now she'll understand more, but why does it have to be messy. Lucas isn't around he's off where in Colorado, Texas, wherever."

Cory stared at her, "Are you that unaware of what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

He picked up the remote and pulled up NYSN just in time for evening baseball report and he paused the TV on a close up of Lucas playing shortstop, "That is Lucas Friar" he hissed, "He's the shortstop for the New York Yankees now. Riley went viral a few weeks ago when she asked him a very surprising question at the press conference."

Topanga looked from her husband to the TV and back again several times. "He's back? Why did no one tell me?" She grabbed the remote and pressed play and then paused it again. "He better hope I never get him in a court."

Cory took the remote from his wife, "Topanga, what if it turns out that Lucas didn't cheat on Riley, what if the one thing he wants is to be with her and be a father to Alex."

"He doesn't know about Alex, and Riley is engaged to Reese so that won't be happening."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Topanga; I wouldn't be picking out a dress for that wedding just yet." He changed the channel on the TV and settled back just as _What Happened in Vegas_ started to play.

* * *

"I had a feeling I would find you up here." Sonya smiled as she watched Auggie turn towards her from his spot on the roof looking out at the neighborhood.

"Hey" He smiled, feeling his body suddenly more alert than it had been all day, "I needed to get away from all the work."

Sonya nodded as she joined him, "So your Mom keeps you really busy huh?"

"Yeah she does." He sighed as he looked over to her, "I bet she keeps you busy to right, wait shouldn't you be home by now?"

"Well, yeah, but it's like she's running you ragged, are you sure you're okay, I wanted to check on you."

"I don't know when I decided to become a lawyer, I don't remember dreaming about it, I don't remember ever wanting this, it's just what I'm doing." He admitted, "Like I see my sister and she's doing something she loves. I look to my friends and they all have a passion for what they're doing, and then here I am going through the motions, killing myself studying and working to pass some test I'm not sure I want to take."

"You're just nervous, that's all." Sonya reached out rubbing his shoulder with her hand, "You are going to be an amazing lawyer Aug."

He turned to her, "What if that's not what I want?"

"Do you have any idea what you want?"

Never in his life had he been this bold as he was at this moment as his fingers slipped into her copper hair and his lips found hers; coffee, sugar, peace they all hit him one by one.

Sonya leaned in as her arms snaked around him to hold him closer as her fingers teased the curls at the back of his neck as she returned the kiss. Her toes tingling, her body vibrating before they pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Auggie started as Sonya put a finger to his lips.

"Don't be." She smiled, "I've wanted you to do that."

"You have?"

"Yeah Aug, I have. I like you very much, and I liked that kiss very much." She took a few steps back, "I think you're overwhelmed right now though, maybe you need to talk to your mother about your work load before you make a mistake and give up on a dream you don't remember having."

Auggie sighed, "You're probably right."

"Night Aug, we'll talk soon." Sonya went to the door looking back once more as he looked up at the stars.

* * *

Charlie looked up from the TV when Maya came home, "So how were drinks with Friar?"

Maya closed the loft door as a smile crept over her face, "Oh you will just _love_ this." She tossed her jacket onto the hook and shook out her hair, "So we're having drinks, just chatting about what he's going to do to get Riley back. Guess who comes in for dinner."

"Reese and Riley" Charlie poured her a glass of wine from the bottle on the table before she sat next to him.

"Yup and thank you" She kissed his cheek, "so there they were and Riley was just glaring at us from the table. I excused myself and went to the ladies room, she follows me in."

"Unless the two of you made out I'm not sure I'm going to enjoy this story." He started kissing her neck as she swatted him away.

"Not this time sorry Cheese Soufflé." She took a sip of wine, "Riley demands to know if I'm on a date with Lucas. She was jealous as fuck. Apparently earlier before they left for dinner Reese suggested setting me and Lucas up."

"And I'm sure that went over well."

"She said she was sure I was involved with someone already." Maya looked up to Charlie, "She suspected yesterday at the assembly."

"Riley always was smart, except when it comes to Lucas." Charlie smiled as Maya straddled his lap.

"Well Riley left shortly after our little chat, and Lucas followed. I saw them getting in a cab together." She started to unbutton Charlie's shirt, "We've really got to discuss your wardrobe."

"Why is that?"

Her fingers ran along his chest, "I mean I know why you wear these wonderful suits when meeting with clients. But why the hell are you dressed like this right now on my couch on a Saturday night when you've been watching my TV and drinking my wine?"

"I haven't gone home yet, would you rather I wear my usual Thursday night get up?"

Maya smirked, "I do love the Scorpion look, but I think I prefer you naked, in my bed, or better yet in my shower."

"We already showered today." He reminded her as his hands slipped up the sides of her t-shirt.

Maya arched towards him as his hands moved to undo her bra, "Well then let's get dirty and then take a shower."

"And how do you suggest we get dirty?" He breathed as his hands moved to explore her curves under her t-shirt.

Maya gasped as his thumb teased over her, "I have a bottle of chocolate sauce, a can of whipped cream and I think we can both think of a few places to try that with."

"That's a good start," Charlie looked into her eyes, "But I have a feeling this is just the start of how dirty we can get tonight."

"I love the way you think." She kissed him, feeling his hands drop to pull her closer to him.


	7. -7-

_**Author Note: Again thank you for all the reviews, reblogs, messages, etc. You guys are amazing.**_

* * *

 **-7-**

Riley had tossed and turned all night, trying to force herself to remember that night in Las Vegas, trying to remember kissing Lucas, believing him. Her stomach felt as though it had been twisted into several knots with butterflies swirling around like a tornado as she tried to get ready. She tossed the clothes Lucas had given her to wear the night before in her hamper and looked at her reflection in the mirror she had on dark jeans with a black t-shirt and a blazer. Her make-up covered her sleepless eyes and she plastered on her fake smile.

Reese would never know that anything was wrong. She went to grab a necklace from her jewelry box when the simple gold ring caught her eye.

Her fingers shook as she picked it up, thinking about how she'd woken up with this ring on her finger in Las Vegas.

No.

It couldn't be.

 _If only_.

She dropped the ring on the dresser and grabbed her purse, digging through it before finding her engagement ring. Her fingers still shaking as she slipped the platinum band back on her finger trying to ignore the fact that her stomach was tightening.

No.

Whatever crazy thought she was having at the moment it just wasn't possible. She would remember that.

She slipped on her shoes and headed out taking a cab to her parents apartment. When she arrived she opened the front door, "Alex I hope you're ready for brunch." She froze when she saw the boot sitting on the coffee table.

Cory came in the living room, "Hey sweetie, you okay?"

Riley pointed to the boot, "Is that, I mean it can't be, but is it?"

Cory looked at the boot, "Oh, yeah, Alex found it last night your mom caught her looking deep in the closet." He picked it up, "Crazy to still have this huh? You should give it back to him, put the past to rest."

Riley took the boot from her father, "I just figured it got tossed years ago. Alex doesn't know who this belonged to, does she?"

"She doesn't, but she's starting to ask a lot of questions." Topanga crossed her arms over her chest as she came in the room, "She's getting her school books. I didn't know Lucas was back."

"It's no big deal Mom he's just a Yankee now."

"And a Veterinarian" Cory slipped in and got the glare from both his wife and daughter.

"Say the word and I'll file the paperwork."

Riley looked down at the boot in her hands, "That's just going to bring a lot more trouble than I want Mom, besides he doesn't know and I would like to keep it that way."

Cory stood back silently shaking his head as his wife and daughter had a showdown.

"By the way I told Alex her middle name is Fauna." Topanga took the boot from her daughter, "Just remember Riley, you've done this alone for a very long time. I know you're not broke or anything, but would it be the worst thing to get child support?"

"Then he would know he would want to be a part of her life. I don't want her to be hurt by him even a fraction of the way he hurt me." Riley watched as her mother moved the boot to the hall closet.

"Is it really the worst thing in the world if he were a part of her life?" Cory knew he could be about to start an epic family war. "I mean its Lucas."

"And he cheated on her." Topanga reminded her husband.

"What if he didn't, we're talking about the boy who wouldn't make a decision for fear of hurting one of the girls when there was never a decision to make because it was Riley it was always Riley."

Riley looked to her father, "Dad did you and Lucas have a chat after career day?"

"Career day, he was at career day?" Topanga's eyes were wide with fire.

Cory held his hands up, "Josh was in charge, I just asked Lucas what he was really doing back in New York."

"And what did he say?" Topanga slowly moved towards her husband.

"That he was coming home, New York is his home, it was time to stop running from fear. Something like that." Cory looked at the two women, "Auggie, Alex, anyone else in the apartment?"

Alex came out a moment later with her book bag over her shoulder, "You guys okay?"

"Oh so happy to see you" Cory pulled his granddaughter into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "You have a wonderful brunch with your Mom and Reese."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait for more tales of his glorious gameplay." Alex rolled her green eyes before looking at her mother, "Couldn't you fall for someone less cocky like Lucas Friar?"

"Lucas Friar is nothing but trouble." Topanga reminded her granddaughter.

"Mom" Riley sent her mother an icy stare, "Let's go and Reese only tells those stories to try and get your approval."

"Fine whatever" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me attitude young lady." Riley warned.

"Or what you're going to call me Alexis F. Matthews, or wait Grandma said its Fauna, really Mom Fauna?"

Riley looked quickly to her mother and then back to her daughter, "Yes really, mystery solved, happy now?"

"I guess I have to be." Alex hugged her grandparents one by one before going out the door.

Riley threw her hands in the air as she followed.

Topanga looked to her husband, "You talked to Lucas?"

"Just a chat, nothing major, I promise." He smiled knowing that no matter what he said Topanga was on the verge of exploding like a volcano.

* * *

"Lucas I've been waiting for like twenty minutes where have you been?" Zay was leaning against the door of the apartment.

Lucas handed him a cup of coffee, "I was dropping off some dry cleaning since I leave after tonight's game for the road trip."

Zay took a sip of the coffee and followed Lucas into the apartment, "Nice place you going to keep it when you get the wife back?"

"I've got a long road ahead on that one Zay." Lucas sat on the couch and looked forward. "But she did get jealous as hell when she saw me and Maya together last night."

Zay stopped mid-sip, "Wait, back that truck up and tell me everything."

Lucas smiled, "Well I was meeting up with Maya for drinks, to catch up, and Riley shows up with Reese for dinner. She did _not_ look happy to see Maya and me together. Maya gets up to go to the ladies room and Riley was up and out of her seat right on her ass. Maya came back and told me about Riley being jealous and that I should go after her because she was leaving, and I did."

Zay took Lucas' chin in his hand, "Well I don't see a black eye so she didn't punch you."

"No that she didn't." He sighed as a dreamy smile, "She came back here with me."

"You're not whistling so you didn't get laid."

"Dude that's my wife" Lucas looked at his oldest friend shocked.

"Does she know that?" Zay smirked.

"No" Lucas looked down at his hands, rubbing the ring finger on his left hand, "She was stuck on thinking I cheated on her with Cheryl that I didn't get to that part. But she does know we saw each other in Las Vegas."

Zay sighed, "If she comes to me and asks what I know I'm telling her."

"I know, but I don't think she will. She's scared Zay, she's scared, and I think that's a good thing, it means this matters to her."

Zay tapped his fingers on top of the coffee lid, "She was hurt Lucas, when she called you that night that Cheryl answered she was calling to tell you she was pregnant."

Lucas closed his eyes, "Instead she got Cheryl's smutty fanfiction. God I hate that bitch."

"Wow, you must if you actually called her a bitch. You've never even used that word to describe Maya."

Lucas glared at Zay, "What do you know about the letters Riley sent me?"

Zay looked up at the painting he had of Riley and Alex, "They were begging you to come home I know one had a copy of the first ultrasound pictures. They tell you she was pregnant with your child."

"That's why she doesn't want to let me have them now."

"Because she doesn't want you to know about Alex" Zay sighed, "So instead you have to what pretend you don't know."

"Exactly, and now I get to go play some ball in a few hours and then spend twelve days with her fiancé, including sharing a room with him. I'm not looking forward to that."

Zay put his hand on Lucas' shoulder, "Are Riley and Alex worth it?"

"Of course they are."

"Then you'll survive twelve days with Reese."

* * *

"Everything with plain cream cheese please, and a large coffee." Farkle placed his bagel order feeling a nervous energy surging through his body out of nowhere.

"Plain, toasted with butter." The voice ordering sent a chill through Farkle as he turned to see Sarah, "Oh and a large Orange Juice please."

"Hey, nice to see you out of the office" Farkle felt like kicking himself over how ridiculous he sounded at the moment.

Sarah smiled, "And we're not stuck in an elevator."

"Always a plus" He paid for his bagel and coffee and stood off to the side as Sarah paid for her order. "So what are you up to this lovely Sunday morning?"

"Just grabbing breakfast, then off to enjoy a walk in the park" She handed her card over to the cashier, "What about you?"

"Same thing" he grinned.

"Great minds huh?" Sarah she watched as he was handed his coffee and bagel a moment before hers was ready.

Farkle looked down at his coffee, "Sarah would maybe want to go on a walk together?"

"Yeah, I would enjoy that."

"Great, maybe we could finish that game of twenty questions."

Sarah giggled, "Oh and what else do you want to ask me Farkle?"

"Favorite movie" He opened the door for her and followed her out to the street.

" _Down to You,_ and yours?"

" _Empire Strikes Back_ " He took a sip of his coffee, "Who had the biggest impact on your life?"

Sarah thought for a moment as she took a sip of her orange juice, "You know, do you remember in eighth grade when Riley didn't drop the marble in science class?"

"Yeah, I remember that, how could I forget it?"

"Well, all of us girls went to Riley's after school and Topanga gave this inspirational speech about not wanting the cute shoes but wanting to run the company that made them. That kind of stuck with me, I don't know if I would've ever become a lawyer without that. What about you?"

Farkle thought for a moment, "Riley, if it wasn't for her I don't think I would be the man I am today. I'd probably be a very socially awkward guy hiding out in a lab, all day everyday that never had a girlfriend and would never go on a walk with a lovely lady such as you."

"Careful Farkle, I might think you're flirting with me." She smiled as she walked backwards so she could face him.

"We should probably sit and actually eat our bagels, right?"

"Yeah, there are some great tables just over here, a little out of the way."

Farkle followed, wondering would it be bad if he was flirting with Sarah.

* * *

"Auggie do you have those depositions?" Topanga opened her son's bedroom to find him asleep at his desk, the depositions she needed under his head. "Auggie it's time to wake up."

He grumbled as he looked up at his mother, how many times had he fallen asleep at his desk? What kind of life was this? He didn't say anything as he went to his bed lying down on top of the covers.

Topanga looked up from the papers in her hands, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting some sleep, I'm exhausted." He hugged his pillow to his body wishing it smelled like Sonya.

"Nope, no time for sleep we have work to do, so brush your teeth and meet me at the kitchen table."

Auggie sat up, his eyes wide open, "No Mom, I'm going to get some sleep. I can't do this anymore."

"Fine another twenty minutes" Topanga thought she was being reasonable.

"No Mom, not another twenty minutes however long I need to sleep for." Auggie stood up, "Do you know how many times I've fallen asleep at my desk since I started working for you? Almost every single night I don't know if being a lawyer is worth this between working for you and studying for the BAR exam, I don't even know if it's what I want."

"You've always wanted to be a lawyer Auggie, ever since you were little and you had that bully, remember?"

Auggie searched his memory and couldn't remember it, "I don't, I don't ever remember wanting to be a lawyer. It was just always assumed that I would be one." He stared at his mother, "You tried to mold me to be like you since you couldn't do it with Riley she's so much like Dad, but so am I."

"Auggie don't be ridiculous, you're just sleep deprived. I can go over this myself, and after you get some sleep you'll feel better about all of this."

Auggie ran his hands through his curls, "I don't think so Mom, I think I need a few days away from here, you, anything that has to deal with the BAR exam or being a lawyer."

"Where are you going to go?"

He opened his closet door, pulling out a duffle bag, "Riley's, Josh's, hell I'll call Ava if I have to."

"Auggie you don't have to do this."

"Mom, I think I do." He started to pack his casual clothes, "I need to get away from you so that I can know what I really want. Not what you want."

"You make me sound like I'm trying to control you." Topanga couldn't believe it as she watched her son pack his bag.

Auggie shook his head, "Mom, you are controlling. Look at the whole situation with Riley and Lucas, the minute you found out she was pregnant you had papers drawn up to keep him out of Alex's life. Riley never asked you to do that, and do you honestly think that deep down Riley doesn't want Lucas in Alex's life? Have you ever thought that maybe the reason Riley stopped trying to tell Lucas was that you were trying to control how things went?"

Topanga scoffed, "I was only looking out for Riley and Alex, besides if Riley wanted Lucas to know she would've told him since he's back in New York."

"Yeah, I saw when she went viral." Auggie zipped his bag up, grabbing his cellphone and charger, "I'll see you when I know what I want Mom."

"What about your books, you still need to study for the exam."

Auggie slapped the frame of the door before turning to his mother, "This is part of what I mean Mom. I'll call Dad to let him know where I'm staying."

"Auggie, Auggie Matthews get back here!" She watched him duck into the bathroom and grab a few things before he left.

Cory came out into the hall, "What's wrong, what's up with Auggie?"

"He left, he said I was controlling. He said he doesn't know if he wants to be a lawyer." She just stared in front of her, unable to look at her husband, "He said he thinks Riley never told Lucas about Alex because of what _I_ would do."

Cory stayed silent for a moment, "Auggie is stressed, he might need a few days and he'll be back studying for the exam and helping you."

She finally looked to her husband, "I'm not so sure about that."

* * *

"Mom do I really need to be here for this" Alex whined as they entered the restaurant and Riley looked around to see if she could spot Reese.

Riley turned to her daughter, "Alex please just behave okay. I don't know what's up with you lately, but Reese is leaving for a twelve day road trip and just wants to have brunch with us before he leaves—both of us."

Alex looked down at her hands, "I'll be nice, I'm just glad to be free of him for almost two weeks."

Riley stopped, "Alex, why do you not like Reese?"

"He's not my Dad, and even though I don't know who my father is, I've never met him, no matter what Reese does he won't be my Dad."

Riley steadied herself, "Listen, honey I know he's not your father. But he does care about you. He wants to be there for you, not just for me. You and me, we're a package deal. If I didn't think Reese was good for you, I wouldn't have even considered accepting his proposal. Do you understand?"

Alex nodded, "I guess" though she wasn't really sure she believed it.

"My two favorite girls, I went ahead and ordered for you. I hope you don't mind." He explained as Riley and Alex slid into the booth.

"What did you order?" Riley reached for the sugar for her coffee.

Reese looked from his fiancé to her daughter, "The blueberry pancakes for Alex, and for you the Denver Omelet. Did I do that right?"

Riley felt her heart twist at the mention of Denver, "No that was perfect, right Alex?"

"Yeah, I guess." She looked around, "So Reese who's the poor stiff who gets to share a room with you on this trip."

Reese was taking a sip of his coffee as he watched Alex over the top of the mug, "Lucas Friar, we're old friends."

"That's cool he and Mom were high school sweethearts."

"Alexis Matthews" Riley dropped her spoon into her coffee and looked to her daughter, "Who told you that?"

"Grandma" Alex smiled as she took a sip of her juice, "I was bored and I was in the closet of your old room last night and found a boot. Grandma was in total scary Topanga mode. She went on this tirade of how Lucas was nothing but trouble and you're better off without him in your life."

Reese looked to Riley, "Is this true?"

"I mean it was so long ago, it's no big deal it was high school."

"Grandma and Grandpa were high school sweethearts."

"Alexis F. Matthews"

"Fauna mom, Alexis Fauna Matthews" Alex smirked, she hadn't planned to get under her mother's skin as well as she was, but she would take it.

Riley took a deep breath, "Hand over your phone."

Alex pulled it from her book bag, "What are you doing?"

Riley went into the system settings and changed the password to the one thing she knew Alex would never guess it was, Lucas' birthday. "You're phone is locked until this attitude of yours gets in check."

Alex sighed, "Whatever, not like I care."

"Don't push me Alexis, this negative attitude you've been carrying around lately needs to be nipped in the bud."

"Fine, I'll be super cheerful, like yay my mom is marrying a Yankee a lame one but still a Yankee."

Reese stared at his future step-daughter, "Come on Al, I'm a Yankee, how can I be lame?"

"You're not Lucas Friar, that's how." Alex sat back in her seat, a smile on her face she wasn't sure exactly why, but she had a feeling this might be her new way to irritate Reese.

* * *

"You know I had a really good time with you this weekend." Josh told Lillian as he unloaded his bags from the car.

"Well thank you for going with me." Lillian leaned against her car, watching him. Trying not to notice the way the sunshine shimmered on his dark hair. "So I'll see you at the bar tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, of course" Josh adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag, "Hey um, Lil I was um wondering if maybe we could, I don't know go on like a real date sometime."

She blinked Josh hadn't just asked that had he? No she had obviously passed out, knocked her head and was having a fantasy like on a soap opera. "Um what?"

"I asked if you wanted to go on a real date." Josh felt his confidence fade.

"I would love that, I just um, I'm working for like the next twelve days straight, so it wouldn't be right away." She looked down at her keys, "So if you still want to, we could maybe go out that first Friday night I have off."

"That would be great, until then I'll just have to bug you while you work and I try to write a novel." Josh smiled.

Lillian couldn't help but notice the sparkle in his eyes, "Wonderful, well I'll see you at the bar tomorrow. Thanks again Josh."

"No problem Lil, anytime." He watched as she got in the car, he could feel a bounce in his step as he went to the door of his building.

* * *

"First thing we're doing when we get home is we're going to take all of your baseball posters down." Riley scrolled through messages on her phone as she and Alex walked down the street.

"Oh shucks, leave me with bare walls. What a punishment mother." Alex rolled her eyes and then stopped, "Uncle Aug?"

Riley looked up, seeing her younger brother sitting on the steps with his duffle bag, "Auggie, what's going on?"

"I had to get out of that apartment and away from Mom." He confessed, "I was hoping you would let me crash here for a little while."

"Of course, Mom was in a mood today. Come on in, you can help me take down all of Alex's baseball posters, and if her attitude continues you can help devise a worse punishment."

"Her attitude?"

Alex looked to her Uncle, "Oh Mom doesn't like that I told Reese that she and Lucas were high school sweethearts, oh and that I called Reese a lame Yankee since he's no Lucas Friar."

Auggie looked to his sister, "Oh no wonder you're in trouble."

"Hey Uncle Aug, do you know my middle name?"

"Alexis F Matthews I swear to God if you don't stop this."

"You'll what Mom you already took away my cellphone, now you're taking down my posters, what next?"

Auggie watched as a far too familiar look crossed his sister's face.

Riley looked at her daughter, "You are going to ask Reese to take you to the Father-Daughter dance coming up at school. You won't ask Aug, you won't ask Farkle or Zay, instead you will ask Reese."

Alex's jaw dropped as she stared at her mother and she could see from her Uncles reaction that this was final decision. "Mom, no."

"Yes Alexis, you'll ask Reese. If he says no then you can ask someone else, but I'm pretty sure Reese is going to be over the moon when you ask."

Alex grunted, "This is so ridiculous Mom, God, I get it your miserable so might as well make me miserable as well. Instead of having fun with one of my actual father figures, you're going to make me go with Reese. You suck."

Riley sighed as she watched her daughter storm into the house she looked to her brother, "At least she didn't say she wants to invite Lucas."

"Riley, do you think she suspects?" He kept his eyes on the door and could tell Alex was far in the house unable to hear them.

Riley closed her eyes, "I don't know, but she's asking a lot of questions, and he's back Aug, it's like this ticking time bomb about to go off when I least expect it."

"Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, of course."

Auggie picked up his bag, "I mean one on one Riles without the cameras, without all your friends, just you and Lucas."

Riley could feel the tears in her eyes, "Last night, Auggie, it was, I saw him with Maya and this jealousy just flared up inside of me. And he came after me and I went back to his apartment."

"Riley, I don't want to hear about that."

"Auggie, no, I'm not a cheater. But Lucas claims he isn't either."

"Do you believe him?"

Riley covered her mouth with her hand and looked around at the street, "Apparently I did, three years ago in Las Vegas."

Auggie dropped his bag, "Riles, when did you see him in Las Vegas."

"He said Farkle's New Year's party, but I don't remember."

"If you don't remember, then it didn't happen." Auggie knew that wasn't true, but he knew he had to make his sister feel better.

Riley wrapped her arms around her brother, "You know I'm so glad that you're here."

"Yeah, sounds like you need me as much as I need you." He picked his bag back up as they went up into the house.


	8. -8-

**-8-**

"Your mom is seriously going to make you ask him?" Wyatt sat on Alex's bed as she pushed the rest of her furniture to the middle of the room.

"Get up and help me move the bed."

"Riley is going to kill you, you know that right?"

"What, she took all my posters down, even the one of Lucas Friar you gave me for my birthday last September. Besides, this room is pink, am I a pink kind of girl at all?"

"No, you're a girl whose mom is going to flip when she finds out that while she was at work you and your best friend painted it, what even is this color?" He looked at the paint she'd bought, he still wasn't sure how she came up with this plan, but almost two weeks of bare pink walls might have driven his best friend crazy.

"It's called splashy." She told him as she poured the blue-green color into the roller pan. "Are you going to help or not? I only have a few hours to do this before she comes home with Reese, and you know what happens then."

Wyatt sighed, "Fine, I'll help, but aren't worried your Uncle is going to tip her off?"

"Uncle Aug, no he's busy doing nothing. It's like some life crisis, Mom called it a Quarter-Life-Crisis. I think he's just burned out, Grandma is kind of controlling."

Wyatt took a brush, dipping it in the paint and started to work around the window, "So you never told me did you ever find out your middle name?"

"Fauna apparently" As she dipped the roller in the paint, she took a deep breath before she started applying it to the walls the way she'd seen on YouTube.

"Alexis Fauna Matthews, Alexis Francesca Matthews, Alexis Farkle Matthews." He teased with the last one.

Alex turned to him, "You don't think Farkle could be my Dad do you?"

Wyatt stared at her for a moment, "No, I don't think so. I think whoever your father is I think the situation isn't cut and dry."

Alex sighed as she continued to work on painting the wall, "Wouldn't that be something though, if the reason my middle name has been a secret all this time because it's my Dad's name?"

"Yeah Al, I'm sure your mom dated a guy named Fauna." He rolled his eyes.

"Like think about it though, what if it's not Fauna, I'm not sold on that as fact and really should I be? What if my middle name is like Frank or Freddie because that's my Dad's name and my Mom wanted me to have part of him still hoping he was going to be a part of our lives?"

"You know you might not be far off. Too bad we haven't found your birth certificate."

"I've given up on that, I'm sure Mom has it in a safety deposit box at the bank or something only reason I can think of that I haven't found it here in the house."

"Can we put on some music or something, make the time go by maybe?" Wyatt looked to Alex who was already going for her iPod and plugging it into the speaker she had in the middle of the room. "Awesome, you rock Al."

"I do, and don't you forget it Baker."

Wyatt gave her a small smile, "I don't think I could if I wanted to."

They continued to paint, covering the bubblegum pink walls with the teal color until Auggie came to the door "I would say Riley is going to kill you for this, but when she wasn't much older than you she actually tore down the drywall in her room to expose the brick walls."

Alex looked to her Uncle, "What do you think?"

He ran his hands through his unruly curls, "The color is more you that's for sure."

Wyatt looked over at his best friends Uncle, "So Aug, you going to stand their watching us or are you going to help us get this done before Riley comes home and makes Alex complete her punishment."

"Hand me a brush, might as well help get this done before your Mom is back." Auggie came in, "So Al, you going to put all the posters back up when you get them back up?"

"Not sure, I mean I'm totally going to put my Lucas Friar one back up, but I was kind of thinking of when I get it back asking Uncle Zay if he could get it autographed first."

Auggie worked on painting around the closet door, "Al is he really your favorite player?"

"Yeah, watching him is amazing, right Wyatt?"

"He's killer on the field. The Yankees are lucky to have him."

Auggie looked to his niece, "Just be careful around your mom, he broke her heart. I don't know if she ever really go over it Al."

"She had her heartbroken?" Alex stopped painting and looked over to her Uncle.

"Yeah, even though she's dated over the years, I think Reese is really the first one she opened up to." He continued painting not sure he wanted to see the look on his niece's face, "I know Reese isn't your Dad, but he's willing to open his heart to not only your mom, but to you. Maybe give him a bit more of a chance at the very least maybe hold back on the sass."

Wyatt laughed, "Alex hold back the sass, have you met your niece Aug?"

Auggie smiled, "She could try it would be the mature thing to do. Who knows maybe you'll discover that Reese isn't so bad after all."

Alex started painting again, "I can try to control the sass at least until after the dance if I must."

"It won't kill you to try, I promise."

"Hey Aug," Alex looked around the room, "Do you think it's weird I want to know my middle name, or who my Dad is?"

"Not at all, but your mom hasn't told you for a reason, and I promise she's doing it to protect you from getting hurt."

Alex nodded as they continued painting the room, and when they were done they left to get lunch and came back to move the furniture back into place.

"The layout is different, but I like it." Wyatt flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, "But I'm not helping you paint again."

"Please you would be the first one here with a roller if I asked." Alex reminded him as she started to arrange things on her dresser. Auggie had left them alone and she was sure he would try to warn her mother not to flip out on her.

"Alex, we're home" Riley's voice from downstairs.

"Up in my room Mom, hanging out with Wyatt." Alex looked to her best friend a bit nervous as she went back to arranging the items on her dresser.

"Hey sweetie, Reese is here with me." Riley started before she walked into the room. "What the hell happened here?"

Reese walked right into Riley as they took in the newly painted and arranged room.

Alex looked up, "Oh, well I figured I would take advantage of having all my posters down and get rid of that awful pink. Do you like it?"

"Why didn't you ask for permission before going ahead and painting?"

"It's just paint Mom, it's not like I exposed my brick walls." Alex picked something up and moved across to her desk.

Riley nodded, "Auggie helped didn't he?"

"A little, oh hi Reese, I see you're back."

"Yes, I am. Don't worry I made sure your favorite made it back in one piece." He smiled to his future step-daughter, trying not to let his jealousy of Lucas show through. "You're Mom said you had something you wanted to ask me."

Alex sighed when she realized she was going to have to do this, she turned around, "Okay, so like next week, theirs this dance at school, it's like a Father-Daughter dance, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. It's totally cool if you don't, I can always ask Zay or Farkle or Aug."

Reese smiled, "I would love to go with you. You're lucky we don't have a game that day."

Alex bit the inside of her cheek, "Swell." She looked over to Wyatt for backup realizing he had his phone out and was recording the interaction, "Wyatt you didn't just record this did you?"

"Hey, no one would believe me if I didn't have proof."

"You are so lucky you're my best friend." She threw her Princess bear to him.

"Clean up, we're going to dinner, Wyatt you're welcome to come with us."

"Oh thanks Ms. Matthews, but I need to get home, thank you though." Wyatt pushed himself off the bed, still holding the bear, noticing it felt like something was in the bear's paw, "Text me when you have your phone back."

"Will do" Alex watched her best friend leave, "So where are we going?"

* * *

Maya opened the loft door, leaning against the edge as she stared at Charlie, "Hey what's with the flowers?"

"These are for you. It's been a few weeks and I was thinking that instead of just take out, TV, and fun we could actually go out tonight. You deserve to be romanced Maya, and while we might have some spicier desires that doesn't mean you shouldn't get the whole package."

She reached out grabbing his shirt and pulling him in, "Damn you Cheese Soufflé you're going to make me fall head over heels in love with you aren't you."

Charlie stared into her ocean eyes, "You mean you're not already?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You're just going to have to just wait and find out, won't you. So how fancy is this getting, I need to know how to dress." She released the fabric from her fingers, still amazed at the way her body buzzed whenever he was near.

"Well, you know that red dress you have, the one I always tell you is too short for business meetings, it would be perfect for where we're going."

Maya nodded, "Okay then, I'll go get changed and then you Mr. Gardner can try to romance me. I can't wait to see what you've got."

"I can't wait to show you." He watched her disappear towards her closet and he went and put the flowers in water, "Are you excited for that southwest trip?"

"Beyond, I still can't believe you got them to agree on so many nights." She called back to him.

"Well, when I did that, I was battling with myself about being with you. I thought maybe if we were together, just us for a week and a half that maybe you would see something in me that would make you want to give me a chance."

Maya came out from the closet, running her fingers through her hair, "Not knowing that I already saw that in you huh?"

"Exactly, God Maya you look beautiful." He put his hand over his chest, wondering how he'd gotten lucky enough to have the woman he was crazy in love with want him back.

"Good, now, I'm ready for you to romance me Charlie, and it better be good."

He took her hand bringing it to his lips for a kiss, "And if it's not."

"Let's hope you never have to find out." She slapped his behind before grabbing her purse and the left.

The restaurant Charlie picked was quiet, hole in the wall time place where you could go to be alone for a special evening. It was exactly the kind of place Maya had always wanted to go with someone, but never did.

"This is perfect Charlie."

"I'm glad you think so, but this is only the start."

"Oh just the start huh are you sure you want to set the bar this high?"

He reached for her hand as he looked into her eyes over the candles on the table, "I do, no matter whatever happens between us I want you to remember this night and know that you had a perfectly romantic night."

She squeezed his hand, "Don't start thinking negatively Charlie, whatever this is between us it's the most real thing I've felt in a very long time. And if you think I'm going to let it slip away you're beyond crazy."

"You have no idea how badly I needed to hear that Maya." He gave her a smile, "I don't know when I fell in love with you. I don't know if it was just one moment, or all these little moments that became like a montage in my mind. But I do Maya, I love you. I was going to wait to tell you until we were out on a hike in the desert but I can't wait anymore."

Maya nodded as she sucked in her lips for a moment, "Thank God Charlie, because I'm crazy in love with you. I don't think I would've survived the last few years without you and I don't want to try and survive anymore without you."

"You won't have to. I'm here, for you, now and always."

Maya felt the tears in her eyes and moved to wipe them away, "Gosh, we haven't even had dinner yet and we're crying."

Charlie gave her a soft smile, "I should get it to go shouldn't I?"

"Yeah you should." She watched as he went to talk to their waiter.

A few minutes later their meals were brought in to-go bags and they left, "You know what I love about us Charlie?"

"What's that?"

"That sitting at home eating take out, watching crappy TV with you feels like the best evening possible. Maybe that's cheesy, but I love it. I love the nights you stay over, and I love the nights where we sit on my couch and just read."

Charlie kissed her, feeling her melt against him for a moment, "Those are my favorite nights as well."

"Move in with me."

"What?"

"Move into the loft with me, you practically have already. Move in with me."

He smiled with a chuckle, "Don't tease me Maya."

"I'm not teasing you. When we get back from the Southwest Hotels, move in." She slipped her hand in his letting her fingers twist with his, "Take this leap of faith with me. I know that yeah we haven't been together long, but we've been best friends for years, and together we're stronger and better than we are apart. I want you with me every night, next to me every morning, I want to fight with you and make up with you. I want us to find that quiet comfort that it takes couples years to find."

"I'm in, I'll move in. Are you sure there's enough space."

"Yes, we'll figure it out." She kissed him, "This is going to be good for us I just know it."

"You know this wasn't what I had planned for tonight."

"I know."

"But it's a million times better, I love you Maya, and I promise you that I'm going to remind you of that every single day until you don't want me to anymore."

She smiled, "Well I plan on keeping you around for a very long time."

"Good I plan on being around for a very long time."

* * *

"Hey, thought you could use this." Farkle placed the bottle of iced tea in front of Sarah as she sat in the conference room going over some documents.

She looked up with a smile, "Thanks, wait did everyone leave for the night?"

"Yeah" Farkle sat on the tabletop, "It's just you me and all this paperwork you've got."

Sarah sighed, "Thankfully I'm almost done for the night."

"Oh yeah, and what are you doing when you're done?"

Sarah stretched her arms over her head as she leaned back in the chair, "It's what Friday night, I'm probably going to order some take out and watch Netflix, I'm in the middle of a _One Tree Hill_ binge."

"I don't think I've ever watched that one." Farkle opened his own bottle of iced tea, "What's it about?"

"These two half-brothers and their friends in high school and then later post college you know the guy who plays Mouth totally looks like your Dad."

"That would be weird."

"Yeah, it kind of is now that I think about it." Sarah drummed her fingers on her drink bottle, "What about you, what's a wild playboy like you going to do tonight?"

Farkle chuckled, "I was probably going to grab some dinner, go home and watch Netflix."

"Anything in mind?"

"Don't laugh okay."

"I just confessed to watching a teen soap, I won't laugh."

" _Saved by the Bell_ , I know it's cheesy, but after a long day in the lab and an even longer week it's kind of nice to just have some mindless TV, ya know?"

"I do, maybe one day we'll be binging the same thing."

"Maybe" Farkle watched her, "Maybe we could watch something together sometime."

"Yeah maybe" She looked down, afraid he would see the blush she could feel burning her cheeks.

Farkle knew he didn't have the best track record at reading women, but he was sure that Sarah enjoyed him flirting with her, but something seemed stilted to him. "Or maybe we could just go to a Yankees game sometime."

Sarah looked up, "Since when are you into sports Farkle?"

"Since my best friend is the shortstop, I have tickets to a game in a couple of weeks, what do you say, want to go with me?" He knew he was taking a chance, but he had to start taking them sometime, right?

The smile crossed her face, "I would love that." She stood up, her hand on his knee, "Just email me the date."

"I will." His hand covered hers as he looked into her eyes, "So um, I should probably let you finish so you can go home."

"Yeah, probably" Her heart was racing, her hand felt like it was on fire from his touch, she felt herself start to lean in when the door opened and she jumped back from Farkle as she looked to his Father. "Mr. Minkus."

"Hey guys, am I interrupting something?" Stuart asked as he looked at his son and Sarah.

"No, I was just leaving; I'll let you know what day that game is." Farkle loved his father but right now he was one of his least favorite people in the world.

Stuart followed his son to the elevator, "Hey, your mother and I won't be using the house in the Hamptons this summer, we're going to Europe."

"Really, but Mom thrives on her time there." Farkle pushed the elevator button before glancing back at the conference room.

"I'm aware of that, but I've been planning this trip for a while." He pulled a set of keys from his pocket, "But I want you to have full use of the house this summer. Go up with your friends, let them borrow it, or you could ask Sarah to go with you for a weekend."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened as Farkle took the keys, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that" Stuart watched his son before returning to his office to finish up a few things before heading home, hoping that this would give his son the courage and confidence to finally stop dancing around Sarah, and start dancing with her.

* * *

"Rum and coke please" Auggie ordered as he sat down at the bar. He'd changed out of his jeans and t-shirt he'd worn earlier and was now in a different pair of jeans and button down shirt. He had to get out of that house before Riley and Alex started fighting.

After his drink was in front of him he started looking around and almost choked when he realized who was sitting next to him. "You know I warned you years ago not to hurt my sister." He watched as the beer bottle was placed back on the bar top.

Lucas looked over to Auggie, part of him stunned to see a young man next to him instead of the kid he coached for baseball. "She and I hurt each other, what are you going to do Aug, punch me?"

Auggie swirled his drink before looking back at Lucas, "Don't play games with my sister, she's happy with Reese, they're going to get married."

"I don't see that happening." Lucas spoke with confidence which surprised Auggie.

"What makes you so sure?"

Lucas smiled, "Because I still believe in love, and I still love Riley."

"You don't know her anymore."

"But I want to, and I want to get to know Alex as well."

Auggie snorted, "That girl, she would flip if she knew that."

"She would?"

Auggie looked to his former coach, "Yeah, I had to hear about how amazing of a ball player you are this afternoon while I helped her and Wyatt paint her room. Then I got out of the house before Riley came home and found out she painted her room."

"So she takes after Riley, like when she had us demolish the bay window in her room."

"Well Alex does take after Riley, but she's a spitfire, she's sassy, maybe a little bit of a troublemaker when she doesn't have her positive influence around her. She's a lot like her father."

Lucas took a chance, "Now when was I ever sassy, a spitfire maybe, a troublemaker maybe, but sassy?"

Auggie put his drink down, his eyes wide as he looked at Lucas. He couldn't form the words.

"Riley doesn't know that I know." Lucas drummed his fingers on the bar top, "But I'm sure you'll spill the beans."

"Nope, I tell her that you know I'm going to have to call Ava for a place to stay and trust me I don't want to open that can of worms." He let his finger run around the rim of his glass, "How long have you known?"

"Long enough that I'm an asshole for not coming home the minute I found out, and that I've stayed away out of fear." He took a sip of his beer.

Auggie was silent for a few minutes as he sipped his drink, "Listen, you didn't hear this from me, but if Riley finds out you know, you'll have a lawsuit for child support, and anything else my mother can throw at you."

"I'm aware, I'm prepared." Lucas studied the younger man, "What are you doing these days, I know you stopped playing ball when you went to college."

"I was studying for the BAR exam, but today I helped Alex paint her room. First thing I've done in almost two weeks that wasn't just watching Riley's cable and eating her food."

Lucas nodded, "Listen, I get it, you're burned out and those exams are hell, trust me I know." He threw a card down, "If you want to work out at the gym or something give me a call."

"Lucas, what's your opinion on Reese?"

"Reese is a friend, we played ball together on the Cape, he was really supportive when I found out Riley was having my daughter. He's a nice guy, maybe a little cocky, but he's not a bad guy. I mean Riley wouldn't fall for an asshole."

"I know the two of you had some one-on-one time before you left for the road."

"Yeah listen Auggie I never cheated on Riley. I would rather die than cheat on your sister. I didn't then and I'm not now."

"What the what?"

"I just mean I wouldn't cheat on her."

"So when does she get an interview with you?"

Lucas smirked, "Soon, I think, maybe, depends on if she still wants one."

"Oh you know she does."

"Career making right, life altering; I guess it just depends on how badly she wants that."

* * *

"I know you made Alex invite me to the father-daughter dance." Reese sat on Riley's bed removing his shoe as she was changing for bed.

Riley came out removing her earrings and placing them in her jewelry box, "Yeah well, the two of you need to spend some time together and she needs to see that you want to be in that role for her."

"So, I've been meaning to ask, you and Friar, how serious was that?" He watched her, noting that her body seemed to tense at the mention of him.

"He was my first boyfriend." Riley started to dig through her jewelry box, stopping when she found the gold band. "And you know it just didn't exactly end well. I ended up hurt and heartbroken, and he moved on. It took me a while before I could really trust anyone again. If I'm honest, it really took me until you."

Reese rose and came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her, "I'm glad you finally let me in." He kissed her temple, "You are an amazing woman Riley, and I am beyond lucky to have you and your daughter in my life. I promise I will do everything I can for both of you."

Riley smiled relaxing in his embrace, "I am so thankful for you." She turned to look at him, "Let's get some sleep, you've got an early game which means I have an early day as well."

Reese groaned, "When are you getting the anchor position?"

"When I get my next big interview but we'll just have to wait and see who that will be."

"Lucas still saying no huh I guess I don't blame him." Reese started to strip out of his clothes, "I mean, you're his first girlfriend, might be weird to have you interview him."

"Oh I don't think that's it exactly." Riley sighed, "He doesn't give interviews I looked it up he's given only ones he's had to over the years. So unless the team makes him give an interview he's not going to unless he wants to."

Reese pulled on his pajama pants, "So are you giving up on him?"

 _Give up on Lucas never_ she realized; even now part of her wasn't giving up on him. Maybe she should. "Well I think I'm going to try a couple more times, and if not I'll move on. I mean I think it would be good for him, for the team, for the fans, but he has to see that as well you know?"

"Yeah, that's true. I can always put a good word in for you."

Riley picked up her lotion bottle, "Actually I don't think that's a good idea. If I'm going to get this interview I have to get it on my own, otherwise I don't deserve the anchor position."

"Okay, okay." Reese climbed into the bed, "I love you Ri-Ri, you are an amazing reporter, and I hope that you remember that."

"Thanks." She crawled into bed next to him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, "You now, we haven't discussed something, and I think we should."

His fingers caressed her shoulder as he held her close, "What is it sweetie?"

"Kids, I mean I know you want to be here for Alex, be the father figure she's never had, but do you want children of your own?"

Reese studied her in the dim light of the room, "I would love to have a child with you, but I also would never push you to have a child if that's not what you want. Do you want more kids?"

She let her fingers move in a figure eight around his chest, "For a very long time I didn't think that I would have the chance to have more children, but if we get blessed with a child of our own, I think it would be amazing and we would be very lucky."

"Then it's in God's hands and if we're blessed, we're blessed, if we're not, we're not and we will still have a full life together."

Riley looked up at her fiancé, "How did I get so lucky to find you?"

"You finally stopped dating those loser football and hockey players and took a chance on a baseball player." He smiled.

"I did take a chance, I'm so thankful I took a chance on you." She kissed him, feeling her body stir with a nervous calm. "Goodnight, we both need some sleep."

"Yeah, first real sleep I'll have in almost two weeks it's hell not having you in bed next to me." He told her as they shifted into their favorite sleeping position.

Riley reached over to turn off the light, closing her eyes. She couldn't help the knot in her stomach as her brain kept trying to place Lucas as the one holding her. As she drifted to sleep, her mind was filled with images of Lucas. Here he was haunting her dreams, her thoughts, everything.

Her dream was so vivid she could feel Lucas' lips on her neck, his hands on her body as they made love in a shower. She could almost smell the hibiscus shower gel.

"I love you Riley" His voice desperate, "I will be the best husband to you."

Riley's eyes shot open.

No.

Her mind was playing tricks on her.

It was impossible.

She looked over to Reese, forcing herself to smile at his sleeping form before kissing his forehead and trying to go back to sleep and not allow Lucas to creep into her thoughts, and overtake her dreams again. The last thing she needed was her brain trying to tell her that Lucas was the man she was meant to marry. If he was, then why wasn't he part of her life? Why hadn't he come home all those years ago? Why would he believe she had someone else's child?

She could feel the knot in her stomach as she realized, before the end of summer she was going to have to tell Lucas, Alex, and Reese the truth. She wasn't ready, how could she ever be ready to tear apart the lives of everyone she loved?


	9. -9-

_**Author Note: So just an FYI the next chapter will be posted on Monday July 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016. If you have any questions my ask box on tumblr is open and I'll answer anything that isn't too spoilery.**_

* * *

 **-9-**

Wyatt lay on Alex's bed, staring at the ceiling, "I can't believe your posters are still held hostage."

"Mom wants to make sure I don't back out on Reese." Alex came into the room wearing a black party dress, her hair in soft curls.

He knew it was Alex his best friend in front of him, but he couldn't understand why his heart was racing, his palms suddenly felt sweaty. "You look amazing; Al, good thing the boys won't be there or they might start treating you like a girl."

She threw her Princess bear right at him, "Buzz off."

Wyatt caught the bear squeezing its paw, "Do you remember what this bear used to say?"

Alex went through her necklaces settling on a turquoise pendant that Maya had given her for her birthday last fall, "No idea, I don't remember it ever saying anything."

Wyatt squeezed the paw again, "I know she's your favorite but could I maybe take her home and fix the voice box?"

Alex chewed on her lower lip, "You promise to stich her back up?"

"Cross my heart." He made the motion trying to shake the feel of his heartbeat, "So you excited for this dance?"

"Not really, I was really looking forward to going with Zay; I figured it might be a good time to ask for a really good Riley story."

Wyatt nodded as he looked down at the bear, "Maybe once things calm down your mom will finally tell you who your father is. I mean she can't keep it a secret forever right?"

"No, I guess not."

"Alex, Reese is here" her mother's voice floated from down the hall.

Alex turned to Wyatt, "So girly enough?"

"You really do look amazing, I'll take Princess with me and I should have her back tomorrow. I promise." Wyatt hugged his friend, finding his senses starting to go into overdrive as he pulled away. It was as though the moment he saw Alex in that dress his brain got an email telling his body to react differently.

* * *

Riley adjusted her cream off the shoulder top as she entered the bar looking around for Maya. She found her sitting at one of the high tables with a cocktail in front of her. "Hey, sorry I had to get way too many pictures of Alex with Reese before the dance tonight." She sat across from her old friend.

Maya smiled as she took a sip, "I can't believe you made her ask him."

"Well she was being really bratty, and I figured maybe if they spend a little more time together she would accept him as her step-father."

Maya shook her head and waited as Riley's drink was placed in front of her, "You and Reese are never going to make it to the alter."

Riley stared at her former best friend, "Why do you say that?"

Maya took a deep breath, "Because in your heart you've been married to Lucas since the seventh grade. He's always had your heart, you'll always have his. He's back for you and Alex, he's not back just to play for the Yankees. That's just a perk, a means to an end."

Riley sipped her drink, "Maya, I know you think I should've told him even with the whole cheating on my thing, but I couldn't then and I still can't now. I'm not sure I can trust Lucas not to hurt Alex."

"The last thing Lucas would ever do is hurt either of you on purpose." Maya reminded her.

Riley looked down at her drink, "I don't want to talk about Lucas."

"You never do, that's the problem Riley. You're not facing your feelings, your emotions, your anger, your heartbreak, the fact that I know you went home with him that night."

"Nothing happened." Riley looked down at her engagement ring. "Except one thing, did you guys lock us in a room together in Vegas?"

Maya covered Riley's hand with hers, "Yeah, and you two snuck out somewhere with Zay. I didn't see you again until later the next day and you acted like you hadn't seen Lucas at all." She couldn't help but wonder and hope that Riley was finally remembering that night.

"And what do you think now?"

"I think that it's been thirteen year, almost fourteen and I'm not sure any of that matters now. If he did or didn't, it's the past and he didn't fight for me."

"Maybe he was afraid that if he did fight for you, you wouldn't believe him." Maya looked around the bar, "Besides, you never told him that Alex is his."

"If I can't trust Lucas with my heart, how can I trust him with our daughters?"

Maya nodded, "Okay, here's the thing Riley, the longer you hold onto the secret the more hurt everyone is going to be. If Lucas were to come to me tonight and ask if he's Alex's father I would tell him yes. If Alex were to come and ask me if I know who her father is I would tell her yes, and if she asked for his name I would tell her it's Lucas. I know I've said that for years but each time I mean it more. I know that's why we're not as close as we once were, but Riley are you protecting Alexis, or are you protecting yourself at this point and if you're protecting yourself, why? You're engaged to Reese; if you don't have to protect your heart from Lucas any longer, why not let this all out?"

"Because I have to bite my lip, or Reese's shoulder, or kiss him some nights to keep from calling out Lucas' name when we make love." Riley took a large gulp of her drink, "Hell Reese and I haven't made love in weeks. Every time I close my eyes I still see Lucas, after all this time."

"Why do you think that is Riles?"

"Because I never let him go."

"Then let him go, or grab onto him and don't let him go ever again, you know?"

Riley drummed her nails on the tabletop, "It's not that easy Maya, I wish it was, but it's not. The Lucas that still has a hold on me is from thirteen years ago, not the man he is today. Let's be real, I don't know Lucas, none of us do."

Maya sighed, "I still talk to Lucas, you saw me with him like three weeks ago and you got beyond jealous. Slip that gaudy ring off your finger, hand it back to Reese, tell him you need time, and then go and throw your arms around Lucas, kiss him, feel he passion that has been hiding inside of you for far too long and finally feel alive again."

"I do feel alive with Reese." She looked at her ring, "You think this is gaudy?"

Maya shrugged, "What do I know I'm moving in with Cheese Soufflé."

"You're what you guys just started dating a few weeks ago." Riley's mouth hung open.

"That's true, but we've been best friends for years and lovers for years."

"Wait, what?"

Maya tried to think of how to phrase this without scandalizing Riley, "Well, Charlie and I are both into things and we would hook up under pseudonyms every Thursday evening for the past several years."

"Oh, I think you've said enough." Riley took another gulp of her drink, "Do you love Charlie?"

"I'm amazed by how much I love him, and how much he loves me. It's like everything I never really thought I was going to have; I'm getting with a man that I connected with in the most unlikely way. He's not the same Charlie he was when he was younger."

"That's probably a good thing." Riley looked at her ring again, "Are you going to marry him?"

"If I marry anyone, yeah I will probably marry Charlie. He's my everything that I want and need in life, and whatever we get together it's going to be amazing and I can't wait to see what this crazy adventure leads us."

* * *

"I know your Mom made you ask me as part of a punishment." Reese told Alex as they were dancing with Cory's every watchful eyes from the sideline, "I know you're not thrilled to have me joining the family, but kiddo I promise I love your mom and I love you to."

Alex looked up at Reese, his eyes were honest and he smiled, "I get that, it's just weird. I never had a Dad and now it's like guess what I'm supposed to suddenly except someone in that role. I'm not going to make it easy for you, I wouldn't make it easy if my biological father showed up, so don't feel so bad."

Reese chuckled, "I think your Mom worries that you and I aren't going to get along."

"I'm almost a teenager; I don't think I'm supposed to get along with anyone honestly."

"So, you and Wyatt, what's going on there?"

"Um nothing, he's Wyatt." Alex rolled her eyes as she looked over at her Grandfather, "So is he still giving you a hard time?"

"He's not the one I'm scared of, it's your Grandmother."

"That would be everyone, why do you think Aug has been crashing with us?"

"That bad huh?"

Alex shrugged, "I think so, he has' said much but it's obvious."

Reese nodded, "I can only imagine that the pressure from your parents, on top of the pressure from yourself to do something good in the world can be exhausting."

"Didn't your parents pressure you to become a great baseball player?"

Reese shook his head, "No, my Dad ran out on us when I was a baby, and my Mom just did everything she could to keep us surviving. Baseball was my salvation I didn't have the support system you and your Mom have. Baseball was my way out of that, and I got lucky that it all worked out in the end."

"Yeah, I guess sometimes I forget how lucky we are."

"So, what do I have to do to get you not to put that poster of Lucas back up, you're going to give me a complex about that guy." Reese joked, though part of it was honest.

"I don't even know if Mom is going to give them back. She's held them hostage I think as punishment for going ahead and painting my room without permission."

"That was pretty bold of you." Reese heard the song change, "Go ask Cory to dance, he's looking a little jealous."

"Thanks Reese." Alex crossed the room, "Okay Grandpa, are we dancing or what."

"I thought you would never ask." He took her out onto the dancefloor, "So your Mom got creative with the punishment huh, have you discovered Reese isn't that bad of a guy?"

"I know he's not bad guy Grandpa, he's just not my Dad."

Cory nodded, "You know kiddo, I have a feeling that it won't be that long before your Mom thinks you're ready to know who your Dad is, what your middle name is, and anything else she's been keeping from you."

"Oh yeah, what makes you think that?"

"I've just been around a long time Alex I've seen a lot of stories over the years."

Alex smiled, "So, Reese asked me what's going on with Wyatt, why would he ask that?"

Cory froze for a half a second, "Well, you and Wyatt are best friends, but to people who might not understand how long you've been friends they might think something romantic were between you."

"But it's Wyatt!"

Cory chuckled, "Yeah, that's true. You guys are great friends, hold on to that. Don't let other people tell you what you are, what you should be. Bad things happen when you don't know who you are."

"I'll try to remember that Grandpa." She looked over to Reese, "So what are the chances he and Mom actually get married?"

"Honest answer?"

"Yeah."

"Never going to happen. Just be nice to him, and trust me when I say before the summer is over he and your Mom will be broken up."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know the story."

* * *

"Reese is at the Father-Daughter dance with Alex?" Lucas sank down on Zay's couch, "I mean I wouldn't expect her to invite me, but why not you or Farkle or Josh or Cory or Auggie?"

Zay took a sip of his water as he looked to his best friend, "Cause Alex was being a little sassy brat to Reese."

"Really, how so?"

Zay looked to the ceiling, "I shouldn't tell you this, but it's a funny Alex story."

"Spill it Zay." Lucas was already irritated and he didn't really want to deal with Zay dragging this out.

"So they go to brunch I guess, and Alex keeps talking about how great this other Yankee is. She goes so far as to call Reese a lame Yankee." Zay was trying to hide his smile, "Man I wish I had been there to see this go down. I just heard this from Riley."

"How is Reese lame?"

"He's not Lucas Friar." Zay watched his friend, "The kid thinks you're like the greatest baseball player ever. I'm not sure that will translate when she finds out you're her father, but at least for now she thinks your cool."

"Zay, I don't know how long I can keep doing this."

"What, keeping secrets?"

"Yeah, I almost told Riley the last time I saw her."

Zay turned to Lucas, "I know you have a plan, but maybe it's time to just go for it. Riley is probably home right now. Go knock on her door and when she opens it just kiss her."

Lucas smirked, "Yeah that would go over well."

"Okay maybe not that, but man talk to her. Give her that damn interview already."

"You're right, it's time; time to stop running, time to grab onto the future before it slips away into another damn what it."

* * *

Wyatt ripped the seam on the back of the bear cringing at he did so. He began to remove the stuffing, pulling out a piece of paper with it. He put it to the side and then started to dig out more stuffing searching for the voice box in the paw.

As he pulled out the item he'd felt, he stared at it knowing it wasn't a voice box at all. In a small plastic zip bag was a necklace with a heart pendant, Alex's birthstone on the front and an inscription on the back.

Wyatt felt the world shift as he read the inscription before dropping the necklace on his desk. He quickly retrieved the piece of paper, his fingers were shaking as he opened it up the first words he saw _My beautiful precious daughter_.

* * *

Lucas was leaving Zay's just as Riley was getting out of her cab in front of her house. "Hey Riley" he called out, watching her spin, biting her lip to keep from smiling when she saw him.

"Hi Lucas" She took a few steps towards him, hoping she wasn't wobbly from the alcohol.

"Hi" He looked at her, "Do you still want that interview with me?"

"You know I do Lucas, come on now." She was trying to convince herself it was just the alcohol she'd had that made her wish he would kiss her, but all the way down to her toes she knew that wasn't true.

He closed the space between them, "Ask me for the interview, right now, right here."

She ran her hands through her hair, combing it away from her face as she looked around the street, trying to avoid his gaze; "Lucas" She was caught in his eyes "I would be honored if you would let me do an exclusive sit-down interview with you. What do you say?"

His fingers were tangled in her hair, his lips on hers before he could answer. Her body wrapping around his as she kissed him back. Three years, three very long years and he finally got to kiss his wife again.

Riley gave into the moment, clinging to Lucas in a way she'd promised herself she would never do again as every piece of her yearned for more from him.

He pulled away his forehead resting on hers, "Yes, you've got the interview. Just let me know when and where."

Riley blinked he couldn't be serious, could he? He kissed her and said yes, what kind of sick games was he playing with her? Before she could ask he was gone, off in a cab back to his own apartment.


	10. -10-

_**Author Note: Did you all enjoy that little cliffhanger or two last week? Hopefully nothing else comes up this week that will keep me from posting, but hey I got my stuff out of storage so it's all good. Ask box is of course open if you have any questions or feedback.**_

* * *

 **-10-**

Josh pulled the spaghetti out of his hair as he looked across the table at Lillian, "This night just gets worse doesn't it?"

"Kind of" She picked the meatball off her lap and tossed it onto the plate in front of her. "I think we should call it a night before one of us gets injured."

"Yeah probably a good idea" Josh tried to get the manager's attention who was off yelling at the waiter who had dumped food all over Josh and Lillian after he'd spilled red wine all over them as well.

The manager came over, "I am so sorry, we understand that you have had an awful experience, we're packing up some food for you to go because we're sure you're ready to leave, and it's on the house. We are so very sorry for all the mishaps this evening."

"Thank you." Josh told him as he found more pasta on his lap.

"It'll just be another minute again I am so very sorry." The manager snapped his fingers, "And also we'll include a bottle of wine for the two of you."

"Again thank you, that is more than generous."

After a few minutes they were brought a to-go bag and they gathered their things to leave.

"I can't believe this night. First we get the cab driver who wanted to drive all over Manhattan and then the waiter who was all about spilling everything over us."

"Well pasta and meatballs looks good on you." Josh tried to lighten the mood. "This isn't what I was planning for tonight."

"What were you planning Josh?" Lillian watched him as they walked down the street, strolling really, still taking their time.

"I thought we would have a nice dinner, a nice conversation, see if maybe you feel the spark I feel when I look at you talk to you." He looked up, his stomach a whirlwind until her saw her smile.

"I love talking to you Josh, why do you think I never try to chase you out of the bar. You only order at most two drinks and an appetizer but you're there for hours."

"Yeah well, it's hard to leave when you've got such great company." He confessed.

Lillian brushed her hair behind her ear, "I mean we've had good conversation right?"

"Yeah, that we have" They turned the corner almost back towards her apartment building.

"And we did get free food." She glanced down at the bag he was holding, "And a free bottle of very expensive wine, so we could still have a nice dinner, just without the clumsy waiter."

"That is true."

"So maybe this evening won't be a total disaster."

"Maybe" Josh ran his hand over his hair.

"Or" Lillian stopped at the entrance of her building, "We save the wine for another date, if you want another date, and we can each have our own meals after hot showers in our own apartments."

Josh nodded, "Good idea." He pulled out one of the take out containers and the bottle of wine, "So I'll see you at the bar."

"Yeah, you will I will see you tomorrow. Night Josh, the company was amazing."

"I'm glad to hear that." Before he could lean in to kiss her she was off in the lobby of her building and he was left with a bag of take out and a promise of the rest of his night alone.

* * *

"So, you summoned me to the roof of my parents building huh?" Auggie watched Sonya from the door as she watched the night sky.

"Yeah, I know you've been avoiding the place and I don't blame you." Sonya crossed towards him taking his hand, "But I thought you could use a little adventure tonight."

"Oh really and what's that?" Auggie smiled as he watched her pull her phone out of her back pocket and pulled up her music app as a slow song started.

"Dance with me Aug, here under the spring sky." Sonya felt his arms wrap around her as they started to sway to the music, feeling the security of his arms around her.

"I really like you Sonya, I hope you know that."

"I know Aug, I promise." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Auggie could breathe in the last lingering scent of her shampoo, the coffee aroma that seeped in after a day of work, "I know I'm a little lost now, but the one thing I really not lost about is you. I wish I could explain it, but I can't."

"Sometimes things just make sense, and the other stuff doesn't."

"I got hurt in the past, and I'm sure you've been hurt as well."

Sonya looked up to him, "Yeah, but getting hurt is good. It means you felt, it means it was real, and maybe just maybe it means that you're ready to open up and give someone that chance to hurt you, and hope to God that they don't."

Auggie smiled, "Interesting way to see it."

"Yeah it really is." Sonya chuckled as another slow song came on, "What I'm saying is I'm willing to open up to be hurt by you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"No one ever does." She let her fingers play with his curls, "I want to give us a chance Auggie, I want to see where this goes, even though neither of us know what we want career wise I do know that I want you in my life and not just as a friend."

"I want that to Sonya, it's really the one thing I know." He let his fingers caress her face before he captured her lips with his in a slow, soft kiss that quickly started to catch fire through their bodies.

"Come home with me."

"I would like that very much." He kissed her forehead, taking her hand as they left the roof.

* * *

Riley sat on the couch, still dressed from her night out with Maya, but her mind was only on Lucas. The way it had felt to be in his arms, the intensity of his stare the feel of his lips on hers. The way she felt alive for the first time in she wasn't even sure. It was everything she needed and she knew wanting it, chasing it would destroy everything she already had. It was taking everything inside of her to not go to his apartment. To not fantasize about him right now, to not imagine the feel of his lips on her body, the touch of his fingers slipping her top off of her.

The door opened and she jumped out of her daze as she looked over to Reese and Alex. "Hey how was the dance."

"It was okay." Alex sighed, "I'm going to bed night mom."

"Night sweetie, have sweet dreams." Riley still couldn't believe her little girl was starting to become a young woman, no wonder her father had been so over the top when she was young. She looked to her fiancé, "So how was it really?"

"It was good I think we had a little bonding moment."

"Oh really" Riley watched as he sat next to her, putting his arm around her, leaning into him.

Reese smiled, "Yeah, she told me she gives me a hard time because I'm not her father and I get that, I'm some guy who's suddenly going to attempt to fill that role as best as possible. But I'm not her father I'm going to do my best to be what she needs. She also told me that she would be hard on her biological father if she were to meet him."

Riley felt her body stiffen, "That's what she thinks, but I think if she were to meet him, she might not, well if she knew who he was."

"Why don't you tell her who he is, or me? Was he really that bad of a guy?"

Riley shook her head, "No not really, he was a good guy, but we had communication problems, a lot of communication problems, and a big one was that he stopped calling. I don't want that to happen to Alex, I don't want her to think she's going to have a relationship with him, and then he disappears on her."

Reese brushed the hair from her forehead, "Babe, I get that. One day Alex is going to find out and she might end up hurt, but maybe after all these years he'll have matured and she won't be hurt."

"I hope so, I just want to hold off on that as long as possible." Riley sighed as she nuzzled his neck, she didn't want to think about Lucas anymore she just wanted to forget.

"We should get to bed, it's pretty late." He held her hand in his, "Come on Ri-Ri, let's not dwell on the past, let's get to bed and think about the future."

"I would love that." Riley followed him up to her bedroom she locked the door behind them, "Strip down Reese."

He looked over to her surprised, "Are you sure?"

She nodded as she leaned against the door watching him, "It's been too long Reese I need to feel you. I need you to touch me I need you to remind me of the future."

Reese nodded as he unbuttoned his shirt, "Anything at all for you Ri-Ri anything at all."

Riley smiled before removing her top and slipping her skirt off and stepping towards him in her bra and panties, "I'm yours Reese, remind me of that."

Reese kissed her with the weeks of passion and lust he'd been holding onto, feeling her slip his shirt off before she worked to push away his pants. "Ri-Ri, you are so sexy, I love you, never doubt how much I love you, how much I need you, and that I am willing to do anything for you."

Riley looked into his eyes, her fingers running along the stubble of his dark beard, "I know Reese and I love you, no matter what happens know I really do love you."

"I can't wait to marry you in November."

Riley smiled, "Neither can I, now stop talking and remind me what we have in store for every night for the rest of our lives."

Reese lifted her up, feeling her let's wrap around his waist as they moved to the bed, kissing her neck moving down her body.

Riley focused on the feel of Reese against her, but all she could see were green eyes, all she could think about were Lucas' lips, his touch the way her body reacted to his. As her body connected with Reese she almost gasped out Lucas' name. She kissed Reese, keeping her mouth entangled with his so she didn't do what she always feared.

She closed her eyes when his lips pulled away from hers as her body arched towards his as climax rippled through her. Her mind flashed with Lucas kissing her in a shower, water beating down on them as they made love.

She rested her head on Reese's chest listening to his beating heart, wondering why she could only think of Lucas and random fantasies she couldn't understand what was it all, what did it mean?

* * *

Lucas got out of the shower, the towel wrapped around his waist as he grabbed a beer from the bar and settled on the couch. He turned on the DVD player and pressed play, the sounds of Elvis Presley singing _Love Me Tender_ came from the speakers, as the white and pink wedding chapel filled the screen.

Zay was sitting with his girlfriend at the time, watching as Riley walked down the aisle towards Lucas.

Here he was torturing himself with this DVD when all he had to do was bring it to Riley.

Riley, he couldn't hold back and kissed her.

That kiss had led him to an ice cold shower and tears.

He ran his fingers over the tattoos on left chest, Alex's birthdate and the date he and Riley married.

" _Do you Lucas take Riley to be your wife?"_

" _I do."_

" _Do you Riley take Lucas to be your husband?"_

" _I do."_

He could see the pure joy in Riley's eyes and in his.

Why didn't she remember this?

Was she afraid to remember, to believe it was possible, that it was real?

He turned off the video and went into the bedroom, pulling on his pajamas. He lay on the bed and all he could do was picture Riley in the empty space next to him, just as he did every single night before he went to bed. The space she should be in, with his arms around her, having just made love.

There were a million things he wished he could change, the biggest one of all was that he would have the courage to come home as soon as he heard Riley was pregnant, or at the very least when Maya called him.

"Riley I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you and Alex however I can." He spoke to the empty space, "Please just let me back in, please."

* * *

Wyatt had read the letter at least five times. He knew it was true, he knew it was real.

He picked up the necklace still in the little plastic bag he removed it, looking at the engraving on the back.

 _Alexis Friar Matthews_

The mysteries were solved.

This was what he'd suspected for weeks.

How was he going to tell Alex? How was he going to explain what he found when it made absolutely no sense to him?

Why was this a big secret?

He picked the letter up again, reading it for the sixth time.

How did his best friend not realize that her idol was her father?


	11. -11-

_**Author Note: So I got asked last night who I would dream cast as these characters since they're older. I really hadn't thought about it much, but I am curious who you all see as these characters all grown up, so let me know.**_

* * *

 **-11-**

Maya looked around the loft, she had her suitcase, her camera bag, her work bag, but she couldn't help but feel as though she was forgetting something. "What am I missing?"

"Me" Charlie came up behind her with his own bags, "This will be fine. I watched you pack all the bags last night you've got everything you could possibly need and so do I."

Maya smiled, "I still can't believe we're going to be gone for so long."

"I can, I get to have you all to myself for almost two whole weeks." He kissed her neck as he pulled her close to him.

"Cheese Soufflé" she giggled "If you start that then we're never going to make our flight."

He sighed, "Fine, but when I get you alone in the hotel room I'm ripping your clothes off and taking you as long and as hard as I want."

"That better be a promise." She purred as they grabbed their bags, "Do you have everything that you're going to need?"

Charlie smiled as he felt the box in his pocket, "Oh yeah I've got everything I need for our trip."

* * *

Wyatt held the bear he'd stitched up the night before as he nervously knocked on Alex's bedroom door.

It swung open and he could see she was dancing around still in her pajamas as she listened to music on her iPod.

She smiled when she saw him removing the ear buds, "Just some old Taylor Swift."

"Sure it was." He picked up the iPod seeing she was listening to Gin Blossoms, "This is the stuff your Grandparents listened to when he was like our age you know that right?"

"I like it." She shrugged as she took the iPod from her, suddenly seeing a difference in him. Something was off with Wyatt and she wasn't sure what. She was silent as she studied him as he moved towards her bed. He was dressing the same, he hadn't changed his hair he was still wearing that God awful body spray his brother had given him for Christmas. But something was different, or was it just the way she was looking at him "So the bear?"

"Oh yeah, no voice box, just a weird hard clump of stuffing, but I um fixed her up. Stuffed her up a bit more so she was a little more huggable and stitched her up. She should be as good as new."

"Great, that's awesome." She hugged Princess, "I knew Wyatt was being silly about you having a voice box. It's not like you held the key to all the secrets about my life."

"Yeah, not at all" Wyatt looked at the walls, "So posters still held hostage?"

"Sort of, Reese took the one of Lucas to get signed." Alex smiled as she leaned against her desk, "I guess Reese isn't so bad, you know. I mean he loves my Mom and he's not a total jerk. He seems to actually want to get to know me instead of just getting my Mom, ya know?"

"Yeah" Wyatt was sure the necklace and letter were going to burn a hole in his pocket. "Like okay, have you ever like thought maybe you've met your biological father and just don't know it?"

"My Mom would never let me meet my father, let's be real." Alex sighed, "It's not Farkle he is so not my Dad. Besides whoever he is broke my Mom's heart and I know rationally that she's keeping it all a secret so he doesn't have the chance to break mine."

"Just like what if this situation is even more complicated, what if he wanted to be there for you but your Mom never flat out told him that you're his what if all he's ever wanted is a chance to be your father and her husband, what if he's spent years yearning for that?"

"If he knows about me he could've come home a million times over the years. He could've shown up at Christmas, my birthday, New Year's Eve, Easter Sunday, Arbor Day, a random Wednesday afternoon. He's never reached out to me or her."

Wyatt could see the pain on Alex's face, "But what if he did and you just didn't realize it?"

"Then it wasn't good enough Wyatt. Why are you asking me this stuff? He's never tried to be my Father, what's going to happen I'm going to find out who he is, pack my bag and go live with him? No, you and I both know that won't happen. Maybe I'll spend a weekend or two a month with him and we'll bond a little bit. But really he'll always be the guy who broke my Mom's heart and abandoned her and me."

"Yeah I get that." Wyatt felt the knot in his stomach twisting, how in the world was he going to explain to Alex that Lucas was her father? Maybe it was best if he didn't, at least not right away, he needed to talk to someone first and as he watched Alex pull a video up on her computer he realized exactly who the right person to go to about this story was.

* * *

"Okay explain this to me again, because I think I'm missing something." Farkle looked over his coffee mug to Riley as they stood in his kitchen.

Riley sighed trying to blink back the tears that kept trying to release, "So I get out of the cab last night and he must've just left Zay's and he comes up to me and asks if I still want the interview, I tell him yes I do. He kissed me Farkle, like toe curling feeling it in my knees, any description from a 80s or 90s teen movie you can think of kind of kiss. Where you're left breathless, and with butterflies swirling around, and that summer afternoon rain is coming in. The kind of kiss you're never going to forget no matter how hard you try. Then before he walks away he tells me I got the interview, that he'll do it."

Farkle nodded, "And I'm guessing when Reese got back you tried to use him to forget all about what Lucas had just done to you and it didn't work did it?"

"No, I had to bite back Lucas' name. Ridiculous isn't it, all these years later and I still call out his name." She looked down at her nails wishing she'd picked a different nail polish instead of the red she currently had on.

"Not as ridiculous as calling out the name of someone you've never even slept with when having sex with one of your dream girls."

Riley's eyes went wide, "Spill the tea Farkle I shared mine now you share yours."

"My birthday, Maya came over and this year it wasn't just oral sex, this time it was more, it was everything I could ever want from her sexually."

"That didn't include me, right?"

Farkle blushed, "Yeah something like that."

"Continue."

"So we're going for it, third time that morning, and it's hot and amazing in ways I can't even find the words to describe and instead of yelling out Maya, I yelled out Sarah."

Riley smiled, "Oh, wow. I'm kind of relieved. I think Maya and I have enough issues and was a little worried you were about to say you called out my name."

Farkle threw a dish towel at her, "Sorry not this time."

"So when are you going to ask Sarah out already? You obviously have a thing for her so just go ahead and do it already Farkle."

"We're going to a Yankees game in like a week so that's a date. I think, do you think she wants to go on a date with me?"

"Yeah I do. I think the two of you are both ready to move on and move on together. So go for it already."

"What about you Riley, Lucas obviously still has a hold over you, so what are you going to do are you going to go after him or walk away?"

"I think what I'm going to do was decided a very long time ago."

* * *

"Hey Friar, could you sign this for me?" Reese came jogging over to him in the locker room with Alex's poster rolled up in his hand.

Lucas looked over just after he'd removed his shirt, "Sure, whose this for?"

"Alex, Riley's daughter I think I made a breakthrough with her last night." Reese looked over, "Nice ink, what do those even mean?"

Lucas looked down at his chest, "One is my daughter's birthday, and the other is a special personal anniversary."

"You really love her even though you've never met her huh?" Reese pulled a sharpie from his locker.

"Yeah, something like that." Lucas took the marker and unrolled the poster, "She really keeps this up on her wall?"

"Well when Riley doesn't go total hard ass and make her take everything down. But the kid has spirit she went and painted the walls without permission one afternoon saying she's not girly enough for pink."

"She's growing up, ready for a change. Riley made us all, never mind I'm probably remembering wrong."

"Her bay window, you were there for that?" Reese felt a knot start to grow in his stomach, "I mean I know you and Riley dated in high school."

"Yeah, and we didn't work out."

"Is that why you avoid her?"

"No, I would avoid any member of the press." Lucas pulled his uniform shirt on, "But I'm surprised she didn't tell you, I decided to go for it and give her that interview. I got sick of her hounding me."

"I knew she was going to wear you down. She does that, though I think I wore her down the way I chased her for years." Reese rolled the now signed poster up and put it in his locker.

"So you chased Riley?" Lucas had never really heard how they'd gotten together.

"Yeah, she kind of bounced from guy to guy, nothing ever really super serious. It's like she was trying to find someone who could make her forget her ex, Alex's father, not you."

Lucas felt anger boil inside of him. "Yeah that ex."

"Anyways, so um, I always asked her out and finally she looks to me one day a little over a year ago and says, "Okay Reese, let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is. We had an amazing date, we moved a little slower than I expected and before I knew it I was head over heels in love with her. I know I can't spend the rest of my life without her. Have you ever felt that way?"

"Yeah, the worst part is when you can't spend the rest of your life with the woman you love." Lucas tried to look away and finished dressing, "What does Alex know about her birth father, does she know anything?"

"Just that he abandoned Riley and her, she told me she would probably be a big brat to him just like she was to me since he's been gone so long." Reese sighed, "You probably didn't want to hear that since you've got your own daughter out in the world, just wondering about you."

"Yeah, exactly, I'm going to just go get warmed up." Lucas wanted to hit something as he grabbed his glove and pulled on his cap as he stormed away. This wasn't going to be easy, he knew that, but he was starting to realize just how messy this entire situation was going to be.

* * *

Josh sat down at the bar with a small bouquet of flowers he'd picked up a few blocks away. Lillian came out from the back carrying several bottles and smiled when she saw him. "Hey Josh, meeting someone?"

"These are for you. I wanted to apologize again for last night. It was a total disaster and then the night just kind of ended and we were covered in pasta-" He rambled on until he felt Lillian's finger on his lips.

She smiled, "Josh it wasn't your fault. It was just the way things worked out, and what time we spent together I enjoyed.' She put the bottles away on the shelf, "I have to confess, I got a little nervous about something. So when we were at the wedding I thought you might kiss me while we were dancing and I realized how much I wanted you to kiss me, and then I realized how relieved I was when my father cut in."

Josh watched as she pulled her finger away, his nervous smile turning to a frown.

"But I was relieved because I didn't want our first kiss to be on the dance floor of a wedding with my whole family watching." She grabbed a rag and started to wipe down the bar, "And then last night, I rushed into my building before you could kiss me because the last thing I wanted was our first kiss to be us covered in pasta and sauce and the stink of an awful evening."

"So you've thought about us kissing?" He gulped.

Lillian smiled seeing him relax as she moved in front of the bar towards him. She picked up his hands, letting her thumbs run over his knuckles, "Yeah, a lot actually. I want it to be a moment just you and me, a good song playing in the background." She couldn't help but smile knowing her favorite song was playing right now and they were the only ones in the bar right now.

"That would be good." He stared into her eyes, trying to remember the way the bars lights reflected in them and was stunned when he felt her lips crash onto his with a white hot heat he'd never before experienced in his life. His arms snaking around her to keep her close as they kissed enjoyed each other on a level he hadn't thought they ever would. This was the kind of kiss Josh had been trying to write and now thanks to Lillian he knew exactly the words he wanted to use for it, but first he had to enjoy the moment as his heart pounded like beatniks on bongo drums and he was sure he could hear fireworks going off in the distance even though it was the middle of the afternoon.


	12. -12-

_**Author Note: If you have any questions or comments, etc. please don't be afraid to let me know.**_

* * *

 **-12-**

Auggie flipped through his text books for the first time in weeks. As he read them, he knew this wasn't what he wanted. He had no idea what he wanted but this wasn't it.

He put the books away and looked around the room he had taken over in his sister's home. He knew he couldn't stay here forever, that he was going to have to do something with his life. He just wasn't sure what that was going to be.

He rose from the bed and pulled on a t-shirt and slipped on his sneakers as he grabbed his wallet and cell phone, slipping them in his back pockets. He had to find something, anything, at the very least find what he didn't want.

He saw Alex in her room listening to music, his sister was down on the couch going over files, "Riles, what are you reading?"

"Everything I can on Lucas, I'm interviewing him in a few days." She was making notes, of what she wanted to ask.

Auggie sat on the couch next to her, "So Riles, how did you know that you wanted to be a reporter?"

Riley bit her pen as she thought for a moment, "I love finding the story, I love finding the truth that we might not expect to find hidden under the layers. And I love sports and I have a thing for athletes."

"What if you find out something during this interview that you're not ready to know?"

Riley smiled and chuckled, "I mean I know pretty much everything I could about Lucas already, so really what could he surprise me with?"

Auggie sighed, "Riley, anything he can surprise you with I'm sure he will. Just don't be angry with him, I know that's what you'll want to be, but don't."

"Why would I be angry with Lucas, I've let go of that anger years ago."

"No you haven't." Auggie looked to his sister, "I love you Riley, but you're still hurt by Lucas."

"What are you trying to say to me Auggie?"

"So you still love him, don't deny it Riles. You and I know it's true." Auggie took a deep breath, "You're going to love him all of your life. You might love Reese, but I bet right now if you closed your eyes and pictured a man slipping a wedding band on your finger it wouldn't be him, it would be Lucas."

"Maybe, but none of that matters because I'm going to marry Reese."

Auggie sighed, "I'm going out, I need to track something down I think."

"Good luck."

* * *

"Woo, go Lucas!" Sarah called out just before he hit a home run.

Farkle smiled, "Woo go freak face!"

Sarah giggled, "You know people must think you're crazy calling him that."

"Yeah well, I always call him that." Farkle shrugged before letting his arm go around her shoulders, he felt Sarah lean into him a little bit.

"I'm really glad we did this. I think we should hang out more."

He turned to her, "I think we should."

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

"You know I actually have full access to the Hamptons house this summer, my parents are doing Europe instead. So maybe instead of just hanging around the city we should instead go out to the beach, not tell any of our friends. Just hang out with each other."

Sarah bit her lip, "Farkle are you asking me to go away with you?"

"I mean, yes and no. I mean you'd have your own room and i wouldn't like expect anything from you." Farkle shook his head, "I am messing this up big time."

Sarah smiled, "It's adorable Farkle, I promise. I would love to go to the Hamptons with you. It would be nice to get away from everyone and everything and enjoy the ocean."

"Great, wonderful" Farkle was about to lean in for a kiss when a baseball came flying into the stands, hitting him right in the middle of his forehead.

"Farkle, Farkle can you hear me?" Sarah yelled realizing he'd passed out.

* * *

Wyatt had always done this with Alex.

Not today.

Today was different.

He rang the bell, feeling heaviness in the air as he waited for it to open.

Zay looked out, "Wyatt, what's up man, where's Alex?"

"I needed to talk to you. You're the only person I know of that can make sense of this." Wyatt explained as Zay let him into the house.

"Make sense of what?" Zay wasn't sure he could handle it if Wyatt was about to reveal his crush on Alex.

Wyatt pulled the necklace and letter from his pocket, "So um, you know Alex has been more curious about her middle name, and who her father is."'

"Yeah, I always knew she'd want to know, but what brings you here Wyatt, why not Alex?" They entered the kitchen and Zay took out two bottles of water as they sat at the island.

Wyatt sat down still holding he letter and necklace in his hand tightly, "Well on Career day I walked into Mr. Matthews's history class room and he had been talking to Lucas Friar and on the blackboard he was erasing Riley, Alex and Lucas or something like that. Why would Lucas be listed with them?"

Zay just stared at the young man as he opened a water bottle and took a long sip trying to figure out a way out of this one. "No idea, Mr. Matthews was always kind of a little wacky. I remember this one time he made us do math problems and wash cars. Sometimes I wonder if he knew what kind of class he was teaching."

Wyatt sighed, realizing that Zay was trying not to break a confidence. "Well I thought that was weird but I didn't' say anything to Alex, I saw no reason to send her on a wild goose chase that might just lead to the wrong place and lead to her getting hurt."

"You really care about Alex, don't you?"

"She's my best friend, of course I do." Wyatt opened his own water bottle.

"So you have this suspicion and you expect to me to just say if you're right or wrong?"

"You know who Alex's father is, don't you? You know what her middle name is right? You probably know all kinds of good stories, don't you Zay?"

Zay smiled, "I do it just depends on what you're looking for kid."

Wyatt looked at the water bottle, "What do you know about Alex's bear Princess?"

Zay thought for a moment, "Oh she got that for her first Christmas, I believe from Maya. It was before Maya and Josh broke up, which is part of why Riley and Maya aren't as close as they once were. Why do you want to know who gave her that bear?"

Wyatt new it was now or next as he released the items from his hand, "I found these in the bear. I thought it had a voice box so Alex let me take it home to fix, and instead I found these."

"What are these?" Zay was obviously out of the loop on this one.

"The necklace has her birthstone and on the back the inscription says Alexis Friar Matthews." Wyatt watched as Zay dropped the necklace without even looking at the back and picked up the letter, "The letter is from Lucas Friar, he says he's her Dad."

Zay looked at the familiar handwriting of his long time best friend, "Okay you have a necklace and a letter, why are you here with me and not telling Alex?"

"I want to make sure it's true before I tell her." Wyatt looked up at Zay, "So is it true?"

Zay didn't say anything he knew that Wyatt already knew it was true. "Here's the deal kid, there was a lot of miscommunication back then, and even now. The story of Riley and Lucas, it's a good story, but a long one. What I can tell you is that they have one of the purest, deepest, truest loves I have ever seen. If they could just talk to each other they could work everything out with each other and with their daughter."

"Why hasn't he been around, did he put his baseball career ahead of Alex?"

Zay shook his head, "Nope, Lucas has used baseball to kill the pain of not having Riley and Alex in his life. Here's the deal Wyatt, Lucas crazy in love with Riley, has been since he was about your age. Riley crazy in love with Lucas just as long, but then they went to different colleges, Lucas went back to Texas Riley went to Columbia. Lucas had this female roommate, and she lied to Riley about what was going on between her and Lucas. Riley was hurt, and never told Lucas that he's Alex's father."

Wyatt looked down at the note and necklace, "Then how did he do this? How does he know?"

"Maya and Riley would kill her when she finds out."

"So Lucas knows, but Riley thinks he doesn't. But she gave Alex his last name as her middle name, right?"

"I think part of Riley wanted Lucas to come home, I know she did. But she forgets that she let him believe that someone else was Alex's father."

Wyatt sighed, "They sound exhausting."

"You have no idea kid, no idea." He picked up the necklace and the letter, "You found these you should give them to Alex. You'll know when the time is right."

* * *

"That sun that air; it all feels so good." Maya sang as she and Charlie came back into their hotel room. It was their last night of the trip and she was ready to take a hot shower, enjoy a nice dinner, and then fall asleep in his arms.

Charlie could feel the box burning a hole in his pocket as he gave Maya a quick kiss before she escaped to the shower to change for the evening. He'd tried to set this up several times already once in Arizona, another time in Utah, a night in New Mexico, but tonight in Colorado it was going to be his chance. No one was getting sick from the spicy food, they wouldn't be in a room next to a couple who made sounds that had _them_ blushing, there would be no bachelor parties blasting a strippers music.

No tonight he had everything planned, as soon as they left for dinner someone would come in and sprinkle the bed with rose petals, champagne would be put on ice, chocolate covered strawberries would arrive via room service, and when they returned from dinner, Charlie knew exactly what he planned to do.

While he'd been going over the mental checklist in his head Maya came out dressed in her pajamas, "We should just order room service tonight."

"No, we should enjoy that fancy restaurant downstairs, come on Maya, you know you're dying to wear that yellow dress." He came up behind her, his hands sliding down her curves until he got to her bottom, squeezing her cheeks, "You know how it hugs you. I just really want to take you to dinner in that dress tonight and then slowly remove it when we get back to the room."

Maya could feel her body reacting to Charlie already, "Damn you know how to get what you want from me, don't you?"

His lips pressed just behind her ear, "You know I do baby, now I'm going to take a quick shower and get dressed. When I get out here I want you ready for that fancy dinner."

Maya sighed as she felt his fingertips against her bare skin as her t-shirt rose, "That I can do."

She still couldn't believe the jolt that she got from him. She dressed quickly, applying minimal make-up and braiding her hair just as he came out dressed in her favorite suit. "You look so damn sexy."

He smirked, "I was going to say the same about you." He kissed her forehead, "I promise you Maya tonight is going to be a night to remember."

* * *

Sarah adjusted the ice pack on Farkle's head, "I still can't believe that ball came straight at you. If I didn't know better I would think Reese aimed for it to hit you."

Farkle sighed as they sat on his couch, "I hate sports."

Sarah couldn't help but smile, "Well, they don't seem to like you very much. I'm not leaving you alone, someone has to keep an eye on you and don't you dare think about fighting me on that."

"I won't, this is just kind of embarrassing."

"Farkle you weren't playing, and that ball had some speed on it." Sarah sat back and watched as Farkle rested. "I've noticed something over the last few weeks, maybe months."

"What's that?"

She tried not to pick at her nail polish so she looked up to see he'd taken the ice pack off and his blue eyes were burning a hole in her soul. "Have you tried to kiss me several times and gotten stopped by outside forces?"

He knew he was blushing, "Maybe I have." He looked around the room, "If my phone rings I'm not answering it. If my Dad comes in, I'm ignoring him, and if another baseball comes flying at me, so help me God I'm never going to enjoy sports."

Sarah felt his fingers on her cheeks as she gazed into his stare, "So you do want to kiss me?"

"I've been dying to kiss you for weeks Sarah," His eyes dropped to her lips, "I want to know what your lips taste like, I want to know if this fire I feel burning inside of me is what you feel inside when you look at me."

She took his hand and pressed her lips against his palm, "I want to kiss you so badly Farkle, but I think tonight the last thing you need it to get _excited_ you are injured. You'll get to kiss me when the moment is right."

"I hate when you're right."

Sarah giggled, "Yeah well I don't get to be right that often around you now do I genius?"

Farkle smiled, for the first time in a very long time he saw a rainbow in the distance, maybe he didn't have to carry around a broken heart for the rest of his life after all.

* * *

"That dinner was amazing." Maya sighed as she leaned against Charlie while he unlocked their room.

"The night isn't over yet my love." He nibbled her earlobe just before pushing the door open. Everything had been set up as he requested.

Maya gasped as she walked into the room. "Charlie, what is this?"

He closed the door as she moved towards the center of the room taking everything in, "You've had my heart and my body for years separately," he told her as he dropped to one knee, "Now you have them both and my soul. I now we're only going to be moving in together tomorrow, but Maya, I want that to be the start, I want us forever, so I'm here down on one knee putting everything on the line. I want you and me forever, and if we decide to have kids, we can go for it. You Maya Penelope Hart are everything I could ever hope for in a partner, and I would be a fool not to take this leap of faith with you. Will you please marry me?"

Maya could feel her heart racing, her blood pumping, his words twisted her, she could feel him take hold of her shaking hand "Yes" She finally breathed, "Yes Charlie, I will marry you."

He slipped the ring on her finger, "I promise you Maya, I will fulfil every desire you ever have."

She glanced at the ring and then back into his ocean eyes, "Cheese Soufflé, you already have." She cupped his face for a moment, just holding his gaze before she kissed him, feeling the fire he set in her body spark before she felt him lift her up carrying her to the bed.

* * *

Riley looked over her notes, jumping in her seat a little when the front door opened and Reese came in carrying a paper bag and looking sad. "What's wrong?"

"I hit a ball into the stands today and it hit someone in the head." He sat down unpacking his sandwich from the bag and taking out the can of soda that came with it. "It was Farkle."

Her jaw dropped, "You hit Farkle in the head with a baseball?"

Reese nodded, "Yeah, they said he's fine, but still." He took a bite out of his sandwich.

Riley watched him, she loved Reese and she was sure he was distracted, but watching him eat was reminding her she hadn't yet. "I'll call Farkle in the morning and check in on him. I'm sure it's fine and he'll forgive you, it's not like it was on purpose."

"That's true babe." He sat back on the couch, "What are you working on?"

"Oh just trying to read up on Lucas, we're doing that interview soon really not much to find on him, like not even during your Cape days I can't find many interviews with him."

"He was depressed back then babe."

Riley turned to her fiancé, "He was, why?"

"The woman he loved broke his heart. She was pregnant and didn't want anything to do with him. He threw himself into baseball, trying to focus on that and heal his heart." Reese chuckled, "He's still in love with that girl if she gave him the go ahead he would shower her with love every day for the rest of their lives."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do, especially when he starts humming _Love Me Tender_ to himself." Reese took another bite of his sandwich before picking up the remote turning on NYSN just in time to see a replay of his ball hitting Farkle. "Ouch!"

Riley gathered her notes and moved into the kitchen. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the kitchen door, if she allowed herself to think it she could almost hear the song playing while Lucas slipped a wedding ring on her finger.


	13. -13-

_**Author Note: Sorry this isn't getting posted until so late at night. Thank you again for all the reviews, reblogs, etc you all seriously rock more than I could ever put into words.**_

* * *

 **-13-**

Josh looked down at the binder in his hands, it was heavier than he'd expected it to be, but seeing over a hundred thousand words, double spaced printed out gave him 354 pages with twelve point font. It was his novel he'd finished the first draft.

He'd thought about giving it to his brother to read, or maybe mailing it to his older sister, he'd thought perhaps Riley could be honest with him, but he knew the one person who he really wanted an opinion from was Lillian.

He released a nervous breath before he entered the bar. The minute he saw Lillian he could feel his heart skip a beat, even with her hair in a ponytail, a few strands loose and curling she looked beautiful. He sat down at the bar, "Hey."

"Hey" She looked at him a bit confused, "Where's the laptop?"

"Home, I finished the first draft last night." He drummed his hands on the binder, "This is the first hard copy of it."

Lillian looked down, "Wow, this is it, really?"

Josh nodded, "Yeah, and I was um hoping that maybe you would like to be the first to read it, and maybe tell me what you think."

Her mouth hung open, "really, you want me to be the first to read this, not your brother or sister or niece, me?"

He covered her hand with his, smiling softly, "I would be beyond honored if you were the first to read it. You just have to promise me that you'll be honest about what you think."

Lillian glanced down at their hands before back up into Josh's blue eyes, "I can't wait to start reading it tonight before bed."

Josh bit his lip, "Okay now I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be, I'm sure I'm going to love it."

* * *

Reese was thankful they'd had an early game that day. He was still carrying around the guilt of hitting Farkle with that homerun the last weekend. Right now all he wanted to do was take a hot shower with Riley, and spend an afternoon making love to her. Sadly he knew that wasn't going to happen, ever since she'd gotten that interview with Lucas—which he still couldn't believe he agreed to, she was obsessed.

Sometimes it was like she was lost in some part of her past she hadn't let go of yet, but Reese couldn't seem to pinpoint what that was.

"She finally broke you huh?" Reese questioned Lucas when he came to his locker.

"Huh, what" Lucas pulled off his hat, running his hands over his short golden hair.

"Riley, the interview, she's been looking up every single piece of information on you she can find."

Lucas smirked, "She won't find everything I'm sure."

Reese looked at his old friend, "Are you hiding something?"

"I have nothing I would want to hide." Lucas pulled his jersey off and looked to Reese, "Whatever Riley wants to know I am more than happy to tell her. All she has to do is ask, that's how it's always been and that's how it's always going to be between her and me."

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots Friar." Reese rolled his eyes as he saw his phone ringing. He looked at the number, he stomach dropping, "I'll be back."

Lucas watched as Reese grabbed the phone and went to find a quiet space for the call.

"Why are you calling me?" Reese tried to keep a neutral face on as he tried to avoid the press cameras and his teammates, "You can't be serious? You would really do that to me? Monday, nine am then, fine we'll talk then."

He slipped his phone into his back pocket, how the hell was he going to explain this to Riley, to Alex, to his teammates?

* * *

Auggie braced himself as he stood outside the door of his mother's office. He knew doing this here would mean she wouldn't cause a scene. It also gave him a chance to get the few things he'd left in his desk weeks ago.

He knew he couldn't put this off any longer. He'd put it off as long as he could. He knocked on the door feeling his body tense up when he heard his mother call for him to come in. "Hey Mom."

"Auggie, oh sweetie," Topanga rushed from her seat and hugged him, "Oh baby are you okay. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how over worked you were."

"Mom, let me go." He tried to pull away, feeling as though she had a death grip on him.

Topanga held him for another half a moment before she finally let him go, "Sorry, so are you ready to come back, and get ready to take the BAR exam?"

Auggie took a step back from his mother, and then another. "Actually Mom, I came by to tell you that I've decided not to take the BAR exam. I got a job working at a bookstore in Brooklyn not far from Riley's place. I'm going to take some time and figure out what I _really_ want because I know that it's not to be a lawyer."

Topanga stared at her son, "But Auggie, this is everything you've worked for."

"And it's not what I want Mom, it's what _you_ want. I need to figure out what _my_ future is. I'm sorry but I can't live out some dream for you, I need to figure out my own."

Topanga was speechless as she watched her son walk out of her office, first he'd left their home and now her office. How had it come to this?

* * *

Alex was looking at Princess when Wyatt came in ready to work on their English project. "Hey Wyatt, are you sure their wasn't a voice box in her?"

"Yeah I told you, it was just a weird clump of stuffing that got hard or something." He lied feeling a knot in his stomach.

Alex put the bear down, "I was just thinking that maybe you're trying to spare my feelings and trying to be all macho or something if you couldn't fix it."

Wyatt sat at her desk moving the mouse for her laptop, "Actually I promise no voice box. Can we just get this English project done I don't want to think about it all weekend."

"Yeah, fine, so what book are we going to make into a board game?" Alex sat on her floor and started looking through her bookshelf.

"Nothing super girly please" he whined as he watched her pulling out books and then putting them back.

"Well do you have any suggestions?"

"Not really." He watched as she pulled out a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ a smile crossing her lips. "Oh no, not that, please not that?"

"Come on we can update it, it's been updates a million different ways. We'll modernize it."

Wyatt sighed, "Well fine, it's not like I've got any ideas. Let's start mapping this out."

Alex smiled as she pulled out her notebook and started to decide how she wanted the game to go.

Wyatt looked up at Alex as she made her notes, seeing her smile to herself made him smile. He knew he should tell her, he just wasn't sure how she would take the news, and he wasn't sure he was ready to see her stop smiling.

Alex looked up, "Oh you know what we should do?"

"What" Wyatt couldn't help but notice the way her eyes lit up as whatever idea formed.

"We should watch _The Lizzie Bennet Diaries_ on YouTube and see if we can get ideas from that we could use."

"Wait, I could be watching something?"

"Yeah, pull it up."

Wyatt did as instructed and she pulled her other chair up to the desk as they started to watch the video series.

* * *

"Come on Maya open the damn door!" Zay called from the hallway, rolling his eyes as he waited for the blonde beauty to open it up. "Finally, you know I've been trying to talk to you for like a week right?"

"Sorry, come on in." She pulled the door open and then slid it closed behind him.

"Whoa, what the hell is going on here? This place looks like Charlie's style threw up all over yours."

"Charlie moved in, we're still getting settled and trying to define the difference spaces." She explained before sitting on the couch, "So what's so important you came all the way down here."

Zay sat in the chair and took a deep breath, "Here's the thing Honey Nugget, I know that at least some of the gifts you've given Alex over the years are from Lucas."

"How did you find that out?" Maya didn't deny it, she had no reason to.

"Wyatt felt what he thought was a voice box in that Princess bear you gave Alex for years ago. So he offered to try and fix it for her, only he didn't find a voice box."

"He found a letter and a necklace with her full name, right?" Maya smiled, "I was getting worried I was going to have to tear that bear open myself soon."

"You knew that was in their?"

Maya nodded, "Yeah, Lucas wanted her to have something from him, and he thought maybe if she over loved the bear and Riley tried to fix it she might find the letter or Alex would find it."

Zay leaned back in the chair, "Wyatt knows that kid has the letter basically memorized at this point."

"But he hasn't told Alex yet huh?"

"He's worried about how she'll react, I don't blame him. I'm not sure how she'll react or how Riley will react."

Maya twisted her engagement ring, "Well Lucas is letting Riley interview him in what two days, I think we've got less than 48 hours before their secrets are out. After that it's time for the fallout, whatever that may be."

Zay's jaw dropped, "Maya are you forgetting to tell me Zay, your best friend something?"

"Charlie's my best friend." She smirked, "Oh this, yeah we're engaged."

"Riley and Lucas are married, you're engaged, Farkle may or may not be dating Sarah and here I am single. You guys all suck."

"Riley doesn't know she's married though." Maya reminded him.

"She'll know soon." Zay sighed, "How does she not know, she had a wedding ring!"

"You know Riley she probably made up an excuse for why she had it. Anything but wanting to believe it's the truth. Think about it Zay, how terrifying the idea, the possibility is that she's married to Lucas, the man she's loved basically her whole life. The father of her child, the man she thinks cheated on her. Part of her is still that insecure middle schooler, who thinks Lucas would never choose her, even though he did."

"This would be so much easier if she wasn't engaged to Reese."

"What does she see in him? I can't figure it out, something is off with him. I'm so sick of this mess."

Zay sighed, "If by the time Riley is done with interviewing Lucas and she _doesn't_ know they're married I'm telling her."

"He'll tell her, I'm thinking he gave her the interview so he _could_ tell her."


	14. -14-

_**Author Note: Are you guys ready for Cliffhanger Friday? I love how much you guys ship Alex and Wyatt, I wasn't expecting that at all. Some couples are heating up and others are about to have their words turned upside down.**_

* * *

 **-14-**

The morning was quiet as Maya slipped out of bed, glancing at Charlie who even asleep looked content. This was her life, even though they were moving quickly, it didn't feel as though they were, not really. Not with all the years they spent trying to deny themselves thinking the other wasn't interested while secretly seeking comfort in their darker desires together.

She brushed her teeth, trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering around before she opened the bathroom cupboard and took out the pink box she'd been avoiding for a few days. She knew she couldn't and shouldn't avoid it any longer.

Two minutes, it would only take two minutes and she would know.

Her silver fingernails tore open the packaging as she took the test out, following the directions before setting it down on the countertop and washing her hands.

She didn't know what she wanted the results to be. It could be a minus sign or a plus sign; she wouldn't know how she felt until she saw it.

Maya couldn't recall the last time she felt this nervous—no wait, she could. It was the night she and Josh broke up. She had no idea they would break up that evening, who planned that kind of thing?

No it had happened after she confessed some of her fantasies to him. She wanted to be honest with him about her desires, what she wanted to try, and she'd told him one of the few things he couldn't go along with.

She had only scratched the surface of her desires and she could still see the look of disgust on Josh's face when she slowly explained one of her tame fantasies. She'd known she'd lost him, even now ten years later he still couldn't look at her the same way he had before.

Charlie, he didn't judge her, he wasn't disgusted by her, he understood what she wanted, what she needed. He needed the same from her, for himself and for her.

She looked down at the test, her heart filling with joy as she saw the results. She glanced towards the bathroom door just as it opened.

"Maya, you okay? You've been in here a while." He rubbed his tired eyes before running his hand through his short hair.

She turned to him, tears glistening in her eyes as she looked at the test, "I'm wonderful, and I hope to God you think so to."

He blinked a couple of times as he looked to her, only now seeing the stick in her hand, "Maya?"

"I'm pregnant" The words were nervous as she watched him, the shock waking him up before the smile filled his face, pulling her into his arms and picking her up.

"That's amazing baby." He kissed her, "We're going to have a baby."

She nodded with a smile, "We're really going to need a bigger place now."

He put her back down on the ground, "We'll just buy the loft next door we'll just expand. I was going to suggest that anyways."

Maya couldn't describe what she was feeling right now, "How did we get so damn lucky Charlie?"

"We finally stopped denying ourselves, that's how."

* * *

"Alex, I'm leaving" Riley was gathering her things to go and conduct the interview when her daughter came into the living room.

Alex was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, her hair pulled into a pony tail and her Yankees cap covering her head. "I can't believe you actually got this interview."

Riley stared at her daughter for a moment she really did take after Lucas in so many ways. "Yeah, I knew he would. He always has trouble saying no to me" _Except when I wanted him to come home for you._

"Well I'm going to play some ball with Wyatt and the guys I'll probably be home before you though." Alex was grabbing her stuff from the front closet.

"Yeah, just be safe and if you need me just call okay. I'll have my phone with me." Riley gave her daughter a hug, "I love you Alex I know we've been strained lately, but I do love you."

"I know Mom, and I know you'll tell me stuff when you and I are _both_ ready for it." Alex gave her mom a smile before she went out the front door.

Wyatt was at the bottom of the steps waiting with his own bat and glove, "Are we still finishing up that English project after the game?"

"Yeah, we only have a few more things to do." She told him as they walked towards the park. "Guess what my Mom is doing today."

"Asking baseball players questions in the locker room" He rolled his eyes.

Alex stopped him at the corner, "She's interviewing Lucas Friar he gave her the interview."

Wyatt looked at his best friend, "Really" he knew he was going to have to tell her, today was the day, he wasn't going to be able to hold onto this, not that he really wanted to.

* * *

Lucas went around the apartment for the fifth time trying to decide if there was anything he needed to hide away. Part of him was sure he should stash the picture of him and Riley from Las Vegas, but that would mean he was hiding something. He thought about taking down the painting of Riley and Alex that Maya had given him, but again he had no reason to hide it.

Wasn't that why he was doing this, he was tired of hiding, tired of running, tired of being scared.

He jumped when finally he heard a knock on his door and he went over to find Riley and her camera man, "Hey, come on in." His words were a little shaky as he watched them.

"Don't be nervous Lucas." Riley gave him a gentle smile, "Remember, talking to me was your favorite thing when we were younger."

"It still is." He confessed as he watched her trying to decide where to set up.

Riley turned away from him, trying to ignore the joy finding that out made her feel. She finally decided on where to set things up and had Jimmy get set. "So, make-up is going to be here in a few minutes, just so you don't look washed out on camera. As long as you answer honestly the people of New York and all Yankees fans are going to fall head over heels in love with you more than they already are."

"I only care if a select few are head over heels for me." He told her just as a knock came on the door again. He watched as Riley rushed over to let the rest of her staff in.

Riley tried to ignore what Lucas had said, it couldn't mean what her heart wanted it to, could it? She tried to focus as soon as this interview was over she wouldn't have a reason to talk to Lucas again. She looked over as the make-up artist applied foundation to him and she couldn't help but feel the knot she'd carried around in her stomach for years start to grow.

* * *

Sarah was on her couch, clutching a pillow and tissue as she watched the series finale of _One Tree Hill_ , it was the middle of a Sunday afternoon and she couldn't help but start crying every few minutes. They were in the final moments, everyone at the basketball game and she lost whatever control she had as the camera panned up to Jamie's jersey hanging in the gym.

She heard the buzz of her callbox go off and she paused Netflix as she rushed towards the door, "Hello?" Her voice shaking from the emotions of the episode and the tears she was crying due to it.

"Sarah its Farkle can I come up?"

"Um yeah, of course" She hit the button to let him in and started to panic as she looked around the apartment. She knew her eyes would be puffy right now and her hair was just in a messy bun, she was in her yoga pants and a baggy sweatshirt. She looked like a hot mess and had no time to fix any of it when she heard him knocking on her door.

"Hey, come on in." She opened the door, looking at him in his jeans, black t-shirt, he looked sexy and confident.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" He could feel the butterflies in his stomach, he knew he was dropping by uninvited and unexpectedly.

Sarah blushed, "I just was finishing up _One Tree Hill_ I was crying, it's silly but the ending always gets me."

Farkle smiled, "Oh, well you look beautiful."

Sarah chuckled, "I don't I'm a hot mess."

"Well then you're a beautiful hot mess." He took a step towards her, feeling his heart beating faster as he got closer to her. "I was thinking we could hang out, maybe grab something to eat, go for a walk see a movie."

"Um yeah, we could do that" She was lost in his gemstone eyes for a moment before she felt his hands cupping her face. "Farkle?"

"Yeah" He asked as he closed even more space between them.

"Don't answer the phone, don't let anything stop you."

He smiled with a small nod as her hands covered his for a second before his lips found their home on hers. Slowly, softly at first he kissed her, feeling her arms slink around his neck keeping him as close as possible.

Sarah felt the current of pleasure and joy through her body as Farkle finally kissed her, and the spurt that happened when he deepened the kiss. She was dizzy with bliss as his fingers dug into her messy hair and then down her body.

It was everything he'd hoped for, everything his physical and emotional desires needed fulfilled. He didn't want it to end as her hands slid down the front of his chest, twisting and clinging to his t-shirt as the moved in a slow circle as if slow dancing together.

Finally when he pulled away he looked to her afraid to speak.

Sarah looked at him through her lashes, "That was worth the wait Farkle."

He smiled with relief, "I don't want to wait to kiss you again."

Her arms draped over his shoulders, "Then don't wait just kiss me again Farkle." She giggled, "Make out with me like we're high school students about to get busted by our parents."

He chuckled, "That sounds awesome." He kissed her again, feeling her urging him closer as he pinned her against the wall long enough to lift her legs to wrap around his waist and carry her to the couch.

Sarah let her fingers slip under his shirt, feeling his surprisingly sculpted abs against her fingers tips as she left a white hot memory of her touch.

Farkle kissed her neck, nibbled her earlobe, soft moans escaped his lips as his hands slipped up the back of her sweatshirt as he searched for her bra before pulling back, "Braless huh?"

Sarah bit her lip as she blushed, "Well I was just hanging out at home binge watching TV." She arched her body as his hands slipped towards her chest and she closed her eyes as she felt him kneading her breasts, teasing her just the way she liked without her having to tell him how.

Farkle kissed her neck; he could feel the blood of his body rushing as Sarah's body pressed against him.

"Farkle" Sarah gasped as his thumb brushed against her taunt nipple.

"Sarah" he questioned, as he pulled away just long enough to look in her eyes.

"I don't want to rush this."

He nodded, "Same, we can slow down."

"This doesn't mean I don't want you." She rested her forehead against his, "Because I do, and I know you want me."

He smirked, "Yeah I'm sure you can feel that."

"It's making it very _hard_ to stop." She confessed as her fingers pulled his t-shirt up a few inches.

"I'm not going to pressure you."

"I know." Her fingers teased the edge of his jeans, her own needs sweeping through her body, "We just waited so long for a kiss."

Farkle was biting his lower lip as he watched Sarah's fingers unbutton his jeans, "You're worth a wait Sarah."

"So are you Farkle." Her fingers slipped the zipper down.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He reminded her as he closed his eyes as he felt the tips of her fingers touching him through the fabric of his boxer briefs.

* * *

Riley sat in a chair across from Lucas, she closed her eyes, counting to fifteen as she shook her hands out trying to release any interview nerves she had. It was her ritual, but today she felt like she really did need it. "So I'll ask questions, I've got a list of stuff to start off with and of course I'll try to follow up with anything that comes up. We'll focus on your career mostly, maybe just a little personal life at the end just to make sure you still seem human."

Lucas rubbed his palms against his legs, "Okay, let's um do this."

"Lucas" She smiled to him, "Just look at me, pretend we're back in high school sitting in the bay window just talking and my Dad isn't about to burst in and steal your shoe."

Jimmy the camera guy glanced over to the make-up girl, both sharing a look of confusion as they watched Riley with Lucas, he'd worked almost all her major interviews; this one had felt different from the start.

Lucas chuckled, "Just please don't ask my off field batting average again as your first question."

Riley cringed; "Fine" she pretended to cross something off her clipboard. "Are we ready guys?" She looked to her small crew and the director who counted down.

"Lucas, tell me, when did you realize that baseball was going to be your career?"

He could feel his leg shaking with nerves until his eyes locked with hers, "I was in college I was heartbroken having lost the love of my life to a ridiculous misunderstanding. I threw myself into my studies and into baseball since I was on a scholarship. When I got an offer to play on the Cape that first summer, I realized that I couldn't pass it up. It helped fill the emptiness I was feeling. It still does to this day."

Riley looked down at her notes, "You still became a licensed Veterinarian, how did you juggle that and baseball?"

"It wasn't easy, but in professional sports you never know when your expiration date is going to be. One bad play and you could be done and I knew if I could still pursue the dream of becoming a Veterinarian then I had to do it. I had already lost the dream of being with the woman I loved, I couldn't let go of another dream. So I basically killed myself between school and baseball for years. Making special arrangements for classes, and internships, I worked in the off season at an Animal Clinic outside of Boulder and I'm preparing to open my own clinic here in New York."

Riley nodded as she felt her stomach twist, "So what made you decide it was time to leave the Rockies, you've been with them you're entire Major League Career until this year."

"I loved Colorado, I loved being a Rockie and I loved that I was able to pursue both careers at the same time." He leaned forward a bit, "But to be a Yankee, to have this opportunity come up and not take it, I would ask you to check my mental state. Being a Yankee is an honor that few really get. Every single time I step out onto that field I know I'm part of the legacy of Babe Ruth, Derek Jeter, Lou Gehrig, and so many others. When I was in high school, I would go to the games with my girlfriend and we'd sit in the cheap seats, splurging on hot dogs and sharing a soda. Back then I never pictured that I would be down on that field as Shortstop."

"What did you picture?" The question escaped her before she realized it.

Lucas licked his lips as he lifted his eyes to hers, "I would picture proposing to her at a game the first summer after a year away at college, I would picture one day taking our kids to a game even taking her father to a game to ask his blessing before asking her to marry me."

Riley dropped her gaze to her questions, "If up to this moment you had to pick a career defining moment, what would it be?"

"I would hate for my career to be defined by one moment, wouldn't you?"

"I'm asking the questions here Friar, but you're right." She could feel the heat of his gaze on her as she looked down again, "When you were named the most eligible bachelor in Denver not once, but twice what did that feel like?"

"It was a bit weird to be honest, because I wasn't actually eligible."

"Oh, you were in a relationship at that time?"

"I had just gotten married." He confessed, watching the color drain from her face, he wasn't sure if it finally hit her or she was heartbroken.

"You were married?"

"I am married."

Riley felt dizzy as she looked up to him, he's married. He was back and married. That little piece of her that had hoped he'd finally come back for her shattered. She hadn't until this moment been able to admit she'd felt that way, "Wow, you are full of secrets aren't you Friar so back to baseball, why Shortstop?"

Lucas realized she was trying to protect herself in this moment, "It's the position I naturally excelled at, even back in middle and high school. I tried others early on, but nothing felt as real and right as playing Shortstop."

Riley cracked a small smile as she continued to go through the questions, trying to avoid anything personal for as long as possible.

Lucas answered everything with thoughtful answers, as long as he could keep his eyes on Riley, he felt semi-comfortable.

* * *

Wyatt sat on the floor of Alex's bedroom, her poster of Lucas looking down on him. They had just finished working on their project for English and he knew he couldn't hold onto this anymore as he waited for her to come back from the kitchen.

"Wyatt what's wrong, you look nervous." She sat on her bed, pulling Princess close to her before opening a can of soda.

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you something for a little while now." He told her, holding the soda she'd brought him in his hand before putting it down afraid his nerves would cause him to shake it.

Alex looked to him, "What is it?"

"Remember how I told you Princess there didn't have a voice box?"

"Yeah, you said it was just a weird clump of stuffing." She felt the smile fade from her face.

"It wasn't stuffing and it wasn't a voice box. Something was hidden in her, something that someone wanted you to find, eventually." He stood up, taking the note and necklace from his back pocket. "I've been trying to figure out how to give this to you, how to tell you about this since. I know you're going to be mad at me for waiting and I'm so sorry Alex."

Her mouth hung open as she watched him place the items on her desk.

"The minute you read either the inscription on the necklace or the letter you'll know not only your middle name but also who your father is." He let his eyes drop to the poster of Lucas for a second.

Alex pushed herself off her bed, her lips trembling and her eyes filling with tears, "You know who my father is, you've known for what two weeks and you're just now telling me?"

"I was trying to find the right time it's been killing me Alex. I mean I suspected it was him before I found out."

She felt her world turning upside down, "You had a suspicion about who my father might be? How could that be possible?"

Wyatt knew he was in trouble now, that this was not going to go well at all, "Career day, I saw him in your Grandfather's classroom, they'd been talking and on the board your grandfather had written his name, your mom's name, and yours. You just missed seeing it. I didn't know what it meant Alex, and if it didn't mean anything really important I didn't want to get your hopes up."

Alex picked up the necklace and note slowly she unfolded the paper, only reading the first line before looking up at the poster on her wall. "Lucas Friar, he's my father?"

Wyatt nodded, "I went to Zay I asked him if it was true. I didn't want to get your hopes up Alex I didn't want you to think you finally knew only to have it be wrong." He could feel tears in his own eyes as he watched her look at the necklace.

"Alexis Friar Matthews, that's my name, Alexis Friar Matthews." She was crying, tears creating pathways down her cheeks.

Wyatt wanted nothing more than to wipe about her tears and hold her, tell her that everything would be okay, but when he tried to reach out for her she pulled away. "I'm sorry Alex."

"Just go Wyatt, just go."

"I don't want to leave you alone right now."

"Go Wyatt!" She looked back at the note as she sank onto her bed and then she looked at the bear, realizing it meant that it was from Lucas, not from Maya.

She knew now, she knew who her father was, she knew her middle name.

Alex had always thought knowing these things would make her feel complete, but at this moment all she felt was broken.

* * *

Riley knew she was going to have to ask and she wasn't sure she could do it. "Tell me about your wife."

Lucas felt the nerves overtake him as he kept his eyes on Riley, "She's the most amazing woman in the world, the love of my life, the mother of my daughter."

Snap went the pencil in Riley's hand, he had another daughter? He married someone else and had a daughter with her. Yet just a couple of weeks ago he'd had the gall to kiss her.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "She was my high school sweetheart, about three and a half years ago we ran into each other in Las Vegas, when we finally saw each other again it was like everything that had happened that tore us apart didn't matter. That night we confessed to always loving each other, we told each other everything we'd felt, everything we'd missed. She asked me to marry her that night, and after I got her father's blessing, we got married."

Riley couldn't believe him, she looked over to her director, "I'm done, I think we have enough."

"And cut." Riley sat in her seat as the crew started to pack up, she noticed that Lucas didn't move as though he were waiting for her to pounce with anger.

It was silent between them until everyone else left.

Lucas realized when Riley ended the interview that she thought he was lying. That he was trying to create an image or something, he wasn't sure. He knew as soon as they were alone he was going to hear all about it. So he sat and waited, only getting up to let the crew out and thank them.

When it was just the two of them he sat across from her again.

"I was your high school sweetheart you asshole" She finally spat at him as she rose slamming her clipboard down on the ground. "You're not married are you?"

He watched as she stormed towards him, "I am married, to you." He rose looking into her eyes, "Everything I just said is the truth. You and I are married Riley, I'm your husband and you are my wife. We've been married for almost three and a half years. We got married that night in Vegas, by an Elvis impersonator, while _Love Me Tender_ played. Zay was one of our witnesses, and I have the whole thing on DVD."

She shook her head and took a step back, her breathing heavy and her mind spinning as it suddenly flashed before her eyes. "You know, you know about Alex?"

"Our daughter, yes" He didn't move, worried he would scare her away, "I knew before that night Riley. Maya told me about a month before she was born."

Everything she'd blocked out about that night came back to her like a bursting dam as she sank to his floor.

He sat next to her, "Riley?"

"You've known all this time and you didn't come home."

He closed his eyes, "I didn't think you wanted me to come home."

"Even after Vegas, we got married and you still didn't come home."

He picked up her left hand, "And you got engaged to another man."


	15. -15-

_**Author Note: This chapter has a couple of mature themes, so maybe don't read at work, at school, or in front of people.**_

* * *

 **-15-**

Lucas saw a fire burn in her eyes before he felt the sting as her hand slapped him across the face. He didn't say anything as he rose from his spot on the floor and went into the kitchen returning a minute later with a bag of ice he placed on her hand.

Riley stared at him, trying to understand the man in front of her: the father of her daughter, her husband, the love of her life, the man who stayed away for thirteen years.

"You ready to talk or do you want to slap me again?" He finally broke the silence that was growing thicker with each second between them.

"I'm still deciding" She smirked, "I didn't enjoy it nearly as much as I thought I would."

Lucas sighed as he pulled his legs in as he watched her, "I've told you this before, but I'm going to say it again, I never cheated on you Riley. I will never cheat on you."

Riley removed the bag of ice and tried to stretch her fingers, watching as Lucas took her hand and started to massage them. "I don't even know where to start Lucas."

"You and I were together but apart because of school, we made love on New Year's Eve and conceived a beautiful little girl, Alexis Friar Matthews." He focused on warming her fingers before he let his eyes look up at her, "You wanted to tell me you were pregnant, but Cheryl my bitch of a roommate told you she and I were sleeping together, so when I did finally find out you were pregnant you and everyone else told me someone else was the father. I was a wreck, I didn't know about Cheryl at the time, so I threw myself into baseball."

"You know her full name?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah because one night I was on the bus coming back from a game, sitting next to Reese of all people when Maya called me. She wanted me to know that you were having my child, our child."

Riley blinked back tears, "Why didn't you come home then?"

"Because I'm an idiot Riley, because I let my own fear and insecurity rule my decision and go against what I knew was right." He brought her hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss against them, "I thought if I did come home you would think it was just for Alexis, and not for you as well, and that you wouldn't let me see her or you."

"You're right I would've thought it was just for Alexis." She pulled her hand away before standing up, "Back then I would've thought you felt stuck with me because of her."

"I didn't know how I could prove to you I was back for both of you, for all of us, for us to all be a family, the family we should've been, so I stayed away. I stayed in school, and I focused on my studies and baseball and then next thing I knew I was being drafted and living in Colorado, trying to make sure I still had a career, that I had an education so that one day I would be able to provide for you and Alexis."

"Provide for us, Lucas for that to matter you need to be here and you weren't." She could feel her body shaking, "I was here, I raised Alexis I worked and went to school. Yes I got lucky and my parents and our friends helped when they could, but you were off in Texas and Colorado living it up. Having fun, going out to parties."

"That's not who I am Riley, I went to school, I went to practice, I went to work." He stormed over to his laptop, "I did nothing but think about the day I would be able to come back to you, to our daughter and show you that while I was away I did everything I could to prove I was worth it for you both."

Riley watched as he typed in some login information and then he pulled up the screen, "This is Alex's college fund I started for her and this" he pointed to another balance, "Is our retirement fund."

"That's just numbers Lucas, so you were smart and put money away, great that will make it easier when my mother slaps you with a child support lawsuit."

"Take it, it's for Alex, it's in her name."

Riley took an unsteady breath, "We didn't need your money Lucas we don't need it now. We needed you."

Lucas closed his eyes, he knew what he was about to say was going to hurt and he wasn't sure who it would hurt more, "You made me think you didn't need me, that you didn't want me."

"How Lucas, how did I make you think we didn't need or want you?" she bit the inside of her cheek, feeling her stomach bubble up, afraid of what he was going to say.

"You never asked me to come home, you never in those first ten years reached out to me. You didn't tell me I was her father Riley! If Maya hadn't told me, I wouldn't have known. I wouldn't have been able to put this aside for her, for us. If you weren't going to tell me, how could I come busting back into your life, into her life?"

She moved across the room to the couch, sitting down as she rested her head in her hands. She'd heard this before.

"Riley" He moved in front of her, "Honey do you need water, to slap me, a shot of tequila?"

She looked up feeling her eyes relax when she locked with his, "We had this fight before, that night in Las Vegas."

He nodded, "Yeah, sweetie we did." A soft smile spread across his lips, "We went through all of this when we were in Las Vegas, after you kissed me the minute you saw me. I know it's foggy to you, but I will tell you everything I remember."

"I kissed you?"

"Yeah, when your lips crashed onto mine it was like everything I had been missing for the last ten years had finally returned to me."

Riley's fingers shook as her hands moved and she tried to comprehend what had happened, "So our friends locked us in a room together, I kissed you, we talked about why I didn't tell you about Alex, and how you knew but stayed away, and somehow we ended up married?"

Lucas took her hands in his he couldn't help but smile, "You proposed, you took my face in your hands like this." He gently cupped her cheeks, "and you looked straight into my eyes and said, _Marry me Lucas, marry me tonight._ And I said yes, as long as I had your father's blessing. So you called them, and in our intoxicated state he gave it."

Riley felt the caress of his thumb and fingertips, it was amazing to her how comforting it felt when she knew she should be boiling with anger. "My Dad gave us his blessing?"

"Yeah, he asked me if I remembered that when I spoke to him a few weeks ago."

"So we got married by an Elvis impersonator with Zay as a witness, with _Love Me Tender_ playing as we did so, correct?"

He gave her a small nod, "Just ask and I'll play the DVD of the ceremony."

She pulled his hands from her face as she stood from the couch and moved to the window wall looking out at the city, "I ask you to marry me, we do it, we get married and we made love that night, morning, whatever, where have you been all this time?"

"You were gone when I woke up, and when I tried to call your room to talk you had already checked out. I figured you were a little freaked out, I wanted to give you a few days, but you never called, and when I asked Maya if you were wearing your wedding ring she didn't even know what I was talking about until I told her."

Riley couldn't look at him, "I didn't know who I was in bed with when I woke up that morning. I was afraid to find out, so I go out of their as soon as I could. I went back to my room and I showered and got dressed, and I packed my stuff and got on the next flight I could. I didn't see my ring until then. I um convinced myself I couldn't _actually_ be married to someone since they never came to me for an annulment or to say hey, guess what I'm your husband. I let myself believe it had just been a drunken joke."

"I came to see you, that February Valentine's day." He breathed watching her turn around, "I was um staying at Zay's, so I was right next door. I had this whole plan where I was going to bring you flowers, get down on my hands and knees to beg you for forgiveness, to beg you to stay my wife, to love me, to let me be a part of your and Alex's lives. What do you think I witnessed that day?"

"I was with Clinton then, he's a wide receiver with the Jets." Her voice was shaking as she realized what he witnessed.

"And Zay's guestroom looks right into your bedroom." Lucas went over to his bar, pulling out the bottle of tequila pouring himself a shot. Before he could take it though Riley had crossed the room, reached out and grabbed the glass downing the golden liquor herself.

Lucas poured another shot taking this one as he watched her look up at him.

Riley twisted her engagement ring, "You witnessed me having sex with another man, no wonder you thought I didn't want you or need you."

He continued to stay silent as he poured two more shots of tequila, placing one in front of her as he downed his own.

Riley took the shot before taking his right hand in hers, "I cry out your name every time, with every man I've been with since you. I have to bite Reese's shoulder, kiss him, do anything I can think of not to think of you. Did it ever occur to you that I was trying to forget you, that I was trying not to want or need you?"

Lucas reached for her left hand, slipping her engagement ring off her finger and holding it up for her to look at, "What am I supposed to think and believe when I see you wearing this?"

"You weren't here Lucas" a cocktail of anger, pain, love coated her words, "You didn't fight for Alex, or for me. You hid like a coward."

"You avoided me every single time you knew I was in the city. You think I didn't notice that you weren't covering the games when the Rockies came to town? Of course I noticed, or that the year everyone knew I was going to be here for Christmas you took Alex somewhere else. You hid from me just as much Ri."

Riley could feel her heart pounding, she could smell the tequila on his breath, she could smell his aftershave, every instinct she had right now was to bury herself in his neck, taste him, how had this happened?

"I don't want to play games Riley, but if I have to fight for you and Alex I will. I will walk over hot coals; do anything you ask me to do. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Would it be too forward to kiss her, to just let her physically know this was real that he was here, that this was them?

Riley found her fingers twisting in the fabric of his shirt, how did he get so close to her? Why did this all feel so right and yet so wrong at the same time? "The night of Farkle's birthday party, I was getting ready, going through my jewelry box and I came across that plain gold band." She looked up into his green eyes, the flecks of gold giving her the sense of hope he was feeling at the moment, "I um slipped off Reese's ring, and I slipped it on. I slip it on once in a while, and I would stand in front of my dresser and think to myself _if only Lucas were the man who put this on my finger_."

"I was, I did I am." His lips were trembling, "I will again."

Riley pulled away from him and walked towards his bedroom door, "Hold me Lucas, I need to process everything you've told me, just please let's laydown and you wrap your arms around me."

He watched the way she leaned against the door frame, the nervousness in her eyes as he moved towards her, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, "Anything for you Jellybean anything."

She felt a flood of emotions when he used the old nickname, one he'd only used in private when it was just them away from their friends, away from family.

Lucas knew she would eventually have to leave; she'd have to go home to their daughter, and he knew as much as he wished it would be possible he wouldn't be allowed to go with her. So he took what he was going to get, he laid on the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her for the first time in far, far too long. He could breathe in her Jasmine body wash and perfume; he could enjoy the feel of her body against his, the sound of her breathing, the feel of her pulse rate.

Riley closed her eyes as she felt his arms embrace her, it terrified her how being near him, with him was exactly what she needed, wanted, and yet she was engaged to another man, she hadn't allowed herself to remember being married to him.

But here on his bed, where all she had to do was roll over to her other side she could kiss him, she could make love to him, she could touch and explore him, and pray that being with him again would wash away all the mistakes of her past. At least for a moment it gave her that hope.

* * *

Lillian closed the binder and looked over at Josh from her spot on his couch. "I only have a few concerns with this."

Josh could feel his nerves starting to bubble up, "Okay, what are they?"

"The girlfriend at the start of the book, I'm not sure I find that to be a believable reason for a break up."

Josh felt his lips tighten together, "What about it wasn't believable?"

"I mean what guy breaks up with a woman for suggesting a threesome I thought that was like every guys fantasy."

Josh sighed as he moved to sit next to Lillian on the couch, "When I broke up with Maya, it was after she told me her fantasy for a threesome." He paused for a moment, "She wanted a threesome between herself, my niece who was her best friend, and another guy."

"I mean it's a fantasy, she wouldn't have actually done it, would she?"

Josh could feel his strength fading he had to be honest, "If Riley ever gave Maya the okay for a hook up, Maya would take it. Maya loves sex, but not regular sex. I was, well she called me vanilla in bed she said she needed, wanted more. She wanted threesomes, role playing, nameless sex where her hair is pulled and she gets called a whore, being tied up the stuff you see in porn basically. She didn't want just me, she wanted far more then I could ever be comfortable with. I know after we broke up, she found a club she could join where she could indulge in what she enjoyed."

Lillian was stunned, "Wow Josh, no wonder it took you so long to move past her."

"I was going to propose to her, I had the ring, I had the plan, and then one night she starts asking about fantasies. Even mine were boring, whipped cream and chocolate sauce." He sighed his eyes on his hands, "That's just the stuff she told me about Lil, I can only imagine the stuff she held back. I remember after she left that night, wondering if I had ever been enough for her, wondering if I had ever fulfilled her in anyway."

Lillian tilted his chin up so he had to look at her, "Josh, you need to talk to her. You need to clear the air, you've held onto this for far too long."

Josh smiled as he got lost in Lillian's eyes, "You are amazing, I hope you know that."

She could feel herself blush as she dropped her hand before feeling his under her chin. "Josh" her voice barely a whisper.

He kissed her feeling her body pull towards his as he pulled her into his lap, her arms snaking around him, her legs squeezing against his sides. His hands running up her back, into her hair as the kiss deepened.

Lillian purred against him forcing herself to pull away, "I want you Josh, but I think you need to clear the air with Maya first. Also I have to go to work, but I'll talk to you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and climbed off of him, "For what it's worth, I don't think it was you, it really was her, looking for something missing in herself."

Josh nodded, "I think you're right, but it still eats away at me from time to time."

"Josh, I am positive you have no reason to doubt yourself. You might have thought Maya was the one for you but it's beyond obvious that she's not. You two would've found your way back to each other by now."

Josh couldn't help but smile, "Are you thinking maybe you're the one?"

Lillian smiled as she grabbed her bag, "At the very least I'm the one for now, but I have a good feeling about this, about us."

Josh got up to get the door for her, "Lil, I have a good feeling about us to."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips before backing away down the hallway, watching him watching her.

* * *

Cory had put this off as long as he possibly could. He knew it was now or never, he was going to have to talk to his wife. He found her quiet in Auggie's room sitting on his bed "Topanga?"

"Yeah" She was staring off into the distance.

He couldn't remember the last time she had looked so lost, had he ever seen her look this lost? "I think it's time we had a little chat."

"I'm not in the mood for a life lesson Mr. Feeny." She glared towards him.

"You think I like this?" He spoke as he kneeled in front of her.

"Yes, I think you get off on it." She looked away, "I pushed them away, both of them, didn't I?"

Cory reached for her hand but she pulled them away letting him know she wasn't as ready for this as he was. "I don't think either of us pushed Riley away except for Riley. She got pregnant and has raised Alexis without her husband for all these years."

"Husband" Topanga's head snapped to look at him.

"Well Lucas would've been her husband if he'd come home, if he'd known about Alexis." Cory knew he was in trouble.

"What do you know that I don't?" She rose from the bed and moved towards her husband as he backed up against the wall.

"Lucas and Riley got married in Las Vegas three and a half years ago and he knows that he's Alexis' father." He ended it with a yelp.

Topanga's mouth hung open, "He knows and he's stayed away from her, from Alexis?"

"It's complicated Topanga, they need to work it out themselves and you need to not send any legal documents or filings without clearing it with Riley first." Cory could see a fire in her eyes, "The last thing you want to do is really push Riley away after Auggie already moved out."

Topanga's shoulders dropped, "He didn't just move out Cory, he's not going to take the BAR exam. He's giving up being a lawyer because he thinks I pushed him into it."

Cory sighed as he reached for his wife, "Topanga, I don't think you did, but I do think we need to let him figure this out on his own. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Topanga wrapped her arms around her husband, "How did I not see that he wasn't happy?"

"I don't think he really knew it until it was too late." Cory stroked her hair, "Come on, I got you a candle and a fountain, I thought you could use some peaceful quiet time."

"I've never had that before."

"Well now you can." He kissed her forehead as he led her out of the room.

* * *

Reese looked around the room; here he was in his agent Noah Allen's penthouse with Clinton Owen, Pete Morris, Kian White, Denny Cook, Dylan Rogers, Tim Ford, and Cody Williams, the New York athletic elite. They were the men all the women went weak for when they saw them out around town. They were baseball, basketball, hockey, and football stars.

They had one stupid night on a party boat in February, days after he proposed to Riley and now someone was trying to blackmail them over it. They had videos from the party, they had pictures of the drug use that had gone on, of the different women they hung out with, of all the alcohol they drank, of the toys they had used. There was even video of the toys in use. If this got out then all of their careers and relationships would be in trouble, most likely in ruins.

"If we pay them once, they'll want more and they'll keep coming back." Kian reminded the others as he shook his head. "We're a bunch of grown men if we want to have sex on a boat we can, if we want to use vibrators we can."

"What about the drugs?" Cody reminded him.

"I didn't do any, I just drank, what about the rest of you?" Pete looked around, noticing a few of them lower their heads.

"We're all fucked one way or another" Reese finally declared, "Either we as a group get extorted for the rest of our lives until none of us have any money, or we suck it up, let it out, let it die down and if Noah is a decent agent he keeps us from losing our contracts and endorsements."

"I think" Noah finally looked up from where he was standing as he took in the scared, angry faces of his clients, "no matter what you do it's getting out. So I say we try to get ahead of this. Go home tell your wives, girlfriends, fiancés, families that this is coming. Apologize; buy them whatever you need to, to make them happy. Make whatever fucking promises you have to make. You are going to want them standing by your side when we have to call a presser about this."

"So we shouldn't pay?" Dylan rubbed his hands together, "I have playoffs to deal with I don't need this stress."

Noah ran his hand over his ginger hair, "Listen, if I thought paying whoever this was would make this go away and it would never come out, then yeah I would say go for it. But these things always have a way of coming out, so you better make sure you've got your women by your side."

"I gotta hide the golf clubs my wife is going to kill me," Denny sighed leaning back on the couch, "We're all dead men. And you Reese, you're really the most fucked of us all."

"Why me," Reese looked at the men, his friends.

Clinton chuckled, "You're engaged to Riley Matthews she's the press. She might be a fine piece, but she's still the press."

Reese dropped his head into his hands realizing they were right, "I am royally screwed."

Clinton slapped him on the back, "At least you'll be screwed by Riley."

* * *

Alex tried to dry her eyes so she could read the note in full. She took several deep breaths before finally unfolding the piece of paper.

 _Alexis Friar Matthews, my beautiful daughter, one day I know we'll get to meet and I can apologize for not being in your life. Please my precious little girl know that I think about you every day, I say a prayer every single night for you. Your mother doesn't know that I know I'm your father and as long as she believes that I have to respect her wishes to stay away. It kills me because I don't want to be away from either of you. Be good for your mother, please don't be mad at her or at me, we're young, scared, probably a little stupid. One thing I know for sure is that Riley loves you more than anything in this world, and that's how much I love you as well.  
Your Dad  
Lucas Friar_

She looked at the necklace again, unclasping it and putting it on. Her father knew about her, he knew her name, he knew she existed.

Her eyes moved up to the poster on her wall, the one Reese got him to sign. He knew it was for her, she'd met him, and as she studied his face she realized eyes that matched her own had been watching over her.

She grabbed Princess and hugged her to her chest as she started crying again. She didn't understand all the emotions she was feeling, if someone wanted her to tell them what they were she knew she wouldn't be able to.

"Al, what's wrong hon?" Auggie watched his niece crying, he hadn't seen tears like that well since Riley thought Lucas had cheated on her.

She looked up at her Uncle, her eyes and face red, puffy, "I found something, well Wyatt did."

He slowly moved into the room, "Did you and Wyatt have a fight?"

"Yes, no, I don't know." She tried to wipe her tears away but they were still coming, "He found something in my bear and he didn't tell me right away."

Auggie sat at the foot of the bed, "Alex, what's going on?"

"I'm Alexis Friar Matthews, daughter of Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar, right?" She sat up looking at her Uncle, knowing he wouldn't lie to her.

Auggie nodded, "Yeah, what did you find that finally clued you in to what I'm going to be honest, is like the worst kept secret in the world."

"Wyatt found this" She passed him the note, "and this." She held up the pendant she was wearing for him to see.

Auggie studied the silver heart with a small sapphire and then saw the engraving on the back, "This was in your bear?"

Alex nodded as she felt another wave of tears.

Auggie pulled his niece into his arms, "Hey, hey, I promise everything is going to be okay. You know the truth now you get to decide if you want to get to know him, your mom would never stop you from that."

"But if he's this amazing guy that everyone says he is, why didn't Mom tell him, and how did he know anyways, where has he been?"

"I don't have those answers. You'll have to ask them." He pulled back, "Alex, let's go grab some pizza, take a walk, get your mind off all of this."

Alex sighed, "I'm a mess."

"Splash some cold water on your face, you'll be fine."

"I got mad at Wyatt." She sighed.

"You two will work that out, I promise."

"Everything is starting to change, isn't it Uncle Aug?"

Auggie nodded, "It happens, you're growing up, which is terrifying your Mom, but when she was growing up it terrified my Dad."

"Did it terrify Grandma when you were growing up?"

"Actually" Auggie looked away, "I think she's more terrified now that I'm not going to become a lawyer."

"You have to do what makes you happy." Alex sighed, "Okay, Pizza, I think I can handle that. You don't know when my Mom is going to be home do you?"

"No, sorry, she's actually interviewing Lucas."

Alex looked down at her fingernails, "My parents, they're not normal are they?"

Auggie chuckled, "They're not, but then again neither are mine."

"Uncle Aug?"

"Yeah?" He followed her to the door watching as she turned around.

"Do you think we could keep this between just us for a couple of days? I need to wrap my head around it before I talk to my Mom."

Auggie knew he should tell Riley, but he also knew he couldn't betray his niece, "A couple of days yeah, more than that I will tell her you know."

* * *

They had fallen asleep, she didn't know when and part of her didn't care. She knew it wasn't very late still the sun was just setting. But she didn't want to move, not as long as Lucas' arms were around her, protecting her, filling the void of everything she'd been missing the last thirteen years.

She looked down to see their hands entwined and she knew this was exactly what she wanted and needed for the rest of her life.

Slowly she tried to turn to check on him, seeing his eyes flutter open and a smile takeover his lips. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Hi." She settled next to him, "We fell asleep."

"We were comfortable together." He spoke softly.

She just nodded, "You said you have a DVD of our wedding, do you think we could watch that?"

"Yeah of course, I'll go grab it and the laptop." He kissed her forehead before jumping off the bed.

His lips pressed against her forehead for just half a second already had her body flooding with energy.

Riley sat up, feeling butterflies in her stomach when he came back in not only with the laptop and DVD but two bottles of water.

"I figured you could use this." He handed her one before climbing on the bed and settling in.

Riley glanced at the screen, noticing the video clips, "Lucas, what are those?"

Lucas gave her a sheepish grin, "Those are the videos that Maya, then later Farkle and Zay, but mostly Maya would send me of Alex over the years."

Riley looked at the screen, "Her first hit in tee-ball, her singing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ in my parents apartment, her school plays, Maya really sent you all of these?"

"Most yeah, I know you and she aren't close anymore, but anything you sent her, she forwarded to me."

"And you saved them."

"Yeah, and sometimes I pull them up when I'm missing you both."

Riley looked to him, her hand caressing his face, "Lucas."

"I know." He breathed as he covered her hand with his and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I need to see our wedding."

He nodded before opening his eyes and setting up the DVD.

Riley had never been one to bite her nails, but right now she was sure if she let herself she would gnaw them down as far as possible as the video began to play.

Lucas took a deep breath as he started the video, a plain looking chapel came on the screen Lucas was standing at the end of the aisle as Riley was at the other end with Zay sitting in one of the pews with a woman she vaguely recognized but couldn't remember her name.

A man dressed as Elvis was singing as he went and walked Riley down the aisle.

Riley watched mesmerized, it didn't seem real to her until she saw herself and Lucas standing together. She listened as they exchanged vows and rings, she studied the way she looked at him and he looked at her.

As she watched her wedding kiss she gasped and grabbed Lucas' hand before the Elvis impersonator began to sing _Love Me Tender_ as they walked up the aisle.

"You okay Ri?"

Her eyes were coated with tears, "This is the dream I've been having."

Lucas wrapped her in his arms.

"What am I going to do?"

"I can't tell you what to do." He closed his eyes to keep his own tears from falling. "You need to figure out what and who you want. Do I wish you would give Reese his ring back and let me slip that gold band back on your finger, yes, I do. But I also know this situation can't be solved that easily."

Riley could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he held her, the way his body was shaking, "We don't know each other anymore Lucas."

"Then let's get to know each other again. We can start hanging out, you can introduce me to Alex you can tell her when you think she's ready." He sighed, "Does she still have her Princess bear that Maya gave her for her first Christmas?"

"Yeah, how did you know about, was that bear really from you?" Riley turned to him, surprised, "I've always said Maya spoils Alex, even with us not being close anymore. Lucas, all those presents over the years, they weren't just from Maya were they."

"Busted, but the Princess bear, inside of it, is a note, and necklace. I kind of hoped that if Alex loved that bear enough you would have to fix her, and you would find them. Please tell me she still has that bear."

"She does, it's still on her bed every night." Riley closed her eyes, "What else did you give Alex over the years?"

Lucas shrugged, "Nothing extravagant really, besides the necklace in the bear, it has her full name engraved on the back."

"Her full name" Riley bit her lip, she'd heard him say it earlier, but still.

"Alexis Friar Matthews" Lucas lifted Riley's chin, "One day she'll find out her middle name and figure this all out."

"For now she thinks its Fauna."

"She's smarter than that, she's humoring you."

"How would you know?"

"Because she's our kid, neither of us are dum-dums even if Farkle liked calling us that."

Riley sighed, "Point taken, honestly I'm just waiting for her to figure out she has green eyes, you have green eyes. She stares at your poster every day."

"But getting back to your question, her last birthday, a turquoise pendant, I picked that out for her." Lucas looked away, "I know she wore it to the Father-Daughter dance a few weeks ago, Reese showed me the pictures."

Riley closed her eyes, "I have a lot to figure out."

Lucas nodded, "You do."

"I should probably go home." She didn't move she stayed in his arms.

"What is it Riley?"

"I'm afraid the second I walk out of your apartment this is all a weird dream, that you and I aren't married, that you don't know about Alexis, that if I wake up to find out this is all just another dream my heart is going to be broken."

Lucas cupped her cheeks, "Riley this is real, you, me, Alexis, we're all real. If you'll open up to it we can all be a family, whatever way you want. If you want a divorce or annulment because you decide to be with Reese, you'll get it."

"Lucas" She wiped the tear that had escaped his eye as he spoke, "kiss me."

He looked at her surprised, his eyebrows raised as a smile crossed over his lips as he leaned in, meeting her halfway as his lips pressed onto hers.

This was it, this was home, this was everything she'd been missing, everything she'd needed, it was his kiss, his touch, him, just him, pure and simple.

Riley deepened the kiss as she pulled her body closer to his, slow and steady as she enjoyed the moment with him.

Lucas broke away, resting his forehead against hers, "You should probably get home Alex is probably wondering why you're so late."

"Yeah, she and Auggie are probably both worried." Reluctantly she pulled away, "We'll talk tomorrow does that sound good?"

"It sounds perfect I'm not going to run away Riley. I'm here and I'm going to fight for you, our daughter our future."

"That's so weird to hear."

"What is?" He watched her going towards the door and he rose to follow her.

She licked her lips and looked to him, "Our daughter, it's always been my daughter, but she is ours. Lucas, she might not accept you right away, but she's going to love you, and one day she'll understand, at least I hope to God she does."

"She will, we'll help her understand."

Riley grabbed her bags from the living room, "Goodnight Lucas."

"Goodnight Riley." He walked her to the door, "Hug Alex for me, please?"

"I will, I promise." She gave him a peck on the cheek before she ducked out the door her heart was already telling her what she needed to do now she just needed the courage to actually do it. She just had to take things are her own pace, in her own time. She also had to consider Alex, and how to tell her, well any of this. That was the scary part.


	16. -16-

**-16-**

Riley found Alex already in bed when she got home the night before. Auggie's door was also closed and the light off. She'd gone into her room and changed into the sweats Lucas had given her several weeks before. She'd washed them, intending to give them back when she had a chance, but she was thankful to still have them to have something of his because she needed and wanted the comfort of something of his around her.

She also took her wedding band out from the jewelry box, thinking of his quiet confidence of putting the ring on her finger again someday. She plucked a gold chain from her jewelry box and slipped the ring on it before clasping it around her neck.

As she lay in bed she looked at the empty space next to her, thankful that Reese wasn't here, but part of her had to keep from picking up the phone and calling Lucas, asking him to come lay next to her. She could feel the heat of her tears burning her eyes it was so easy to want and need him, but to actually be with him no it wouldn't be.

She buried her face in the pillow trying to muffle the sounds of her tears as everything began to really hit her. She never stopped loving Lucas that had been impossible, she had never stopped wanting him, needing him.

She tossed and turned and cried all night before finally getting up with the sun, knowing that yes she was going to try and let Lucas back into her and Alex's lives, but slowly, cautiously, not only for herself but for Alex.

They had to start over like the strangers they were now, no matter what pull she felt one way or the other. But first she was going to have to break things off with Reese and she wasn't exactly sure on how she was going to do that.

She prepared breakfast, filled her travel mug of coffee and waited for her daughter and brother to come down from their rooms.

Alex came into the kitchen and immediately Riley knew something was different with her daughter her hair was down when it was usually pulled back in a ponytail. She looked clouded with sadness, "Morning Al, you feeling okay honey?"

"Fine" she knew she couldn't give her mother a full on silent treatment, if she did she'd never be able to escape to school, though at school she'd have to deal with Wyatt, her Uncle Josh, and her Grandfather. It wouldn't be easy to hide from all of them.

"If you don't feel well you can stay home from school."

"I'm fine mom I have a project due today." Alex drank her juice slowly thinking about the necklace she had on, hiding under her t-shirt.

"Well good luck," Riley looked over her coffee mug, "How about I pick you up from school today we can go get smoothies or something."

Alex was surprised the last time her mom did that was when she got engaged to Reese in February she looked up, noticing the lack of a ring and smile, "Yeah that would be great." Maybe today wouldn't be completely awful at least maybe her mother realized marrying Reese was a mistake.

As Alex ate her cereal though, she noticed that something was off with her mother maybe she'd had a fight with Reese about interviewing Lucas had he found out the truth about their past? Were all these secrets blowing up in her mother's face?

"Well I have to go meet Wyatt." Alex lied as she grabbed her bag, "See you after school Mom."

"Yeah, see you later sweetie." Riley called after her daughter she quickly wrote Auggie a note and grabbed her own bags leaving for work.

* * *

"Well Maya, so far everything looks good." Her doctor explained, "You look to be about eight weeks pregnant."

"Okay, yeah that sounds about right for" as she was speaking Maya was hit with the realization, "what I was thinking." Her words trailed off.

"Everything okay Maya?"

"Yeah, just still taking it all in." she lied.

"Well we'll set you up for another appointment on your way out here are some pamphlets on diet and wellness."

Maya nodded as she took the paperwork, "Doc, if there was say a question about the paternity of the baby, how would someone go about testing that?"

"If that is in question, we have several options there is a test you can do in a few weeks that is safe for the baby. I can get you the information on that if you think it's something you need."

"It might be." Maya confessed, "Charlie and I, we've kind of been together for a while, but there was this other guy before we officially got together."

The doctor nodded, "You don't have to do a test right away you can wait until the baby is born even. You are going to have to decide if you need this test Maya, and which one you want to do and when."

Maya nodded, she hadn't even really thought about her day with Farkle until now, but the timing was just right on target, but she'd also been with Charlie then. "I'll think about it."

"Get dressed and Gloria will get you set up for your next appointment. Don't stress if you don't have to Maya, it won't be good for you or the baby."

"I'll try to remember that." Maya watched the doctor leave before she got dressed, now she just had to figure out if Farkle was the one who possibly got her pregnant instead of Charlie, or did she even want to know?

* * *

"Ms. Carpenter, do you think we could go over that paperwork during lunch in my office?" Farkle stood just outside of Sarah's office door, she looked gorgeous this morning, her hair pulled up into a loose bun, and he couldn't help but think of the fun they'd had the day before in her living room.

She looked up a sly smile crossing her face, "I think we can arrange that Mr. Minkus."

"Wonderful, so noon work for you?"

"Noon is perfect." Sarah mindlessly bit the top of her pen as she looked over to him, "it's a meeting."

Farkle was about to leave when he turned back, "Chinese?"

"Sounds great."

Farkle smiled as he backed away still watching her when he backed right into his father.

"Son" Stuart spoke noticing that his son was coming from Sarah's office.

"Oh hi Dad, just arranging a lunch meeting with Sarah." He moved away from his father towards the elevators.

Stuart nodded, "Well that should be good I hope the two of you get a lot of work done."

"We always have productive lunch meetings." Farkle pushed the elevator button.

Stuart nodded, "Farkle, just remember the offices are not soundproof."

"Dad, what are you even suggesting?"

"I'm just reminding you that's all." The elevator doors opened and both men boarded, "I saw the way you were looking at her, and how she looked at you."

"Dad, we're professionals, if something were going on we would never do anything at the office."

Stuart nodded as they arrived on their floor, "I'm sure you are son, I'm sure you are."

Farkle went down towards his office, shocked that his father would even suggest that he and Sarah would fool around in the office. Then again Farkle realized as he sat down in his chair, after yesterday he would probably do anything Sarah wanted anywhere, at any time.

He placed the lunch order and started going over his own paperwork, losing track of time when his assistant came in, "I have lunch for you and Ms. Carpenter."

"Set it up over by the couch, thank you." Farkle didn't look up from his files.

"Mr. Minkus, you're father asked me to remind you that the blinds stay open during meetings."

Farkle looked up, "Would you please tell my father he's overreacting."

"I will pass the message along sir." She left and a few minutes later Sarah knocked on the door.

Farkle looked up, "Hey, great to see you, come on in."

Sarah closed the door behind her, "Um, does your Dad know something happened between us?"

"He suspects, why what did he do?"

Sarah sat on the couch as she watched Farkle getting up from his desk, "Well I got an email reminding me that the firm will be in vacation hours after Memorial Day and that I have extra vacation time stored up and that maybe I should spend it in the Hamptons."

Farkle shook his head as he started opening the containers and handed one to Sarah, "I think he's playing matchmaker, but he warned me that the office isn't soundproof and had Jodi remind me that the blinds have to be open during meetings."

Sarah nodded as she dug into the noodles, "So your Dad wants us together, but doesn't want us doing anything at the office."

"I guess so we wouldn't have, would we?"

Sarah smirked, "I guess we'll never know if one of us would've been under the others desk or not at least not during business hours."

"Sarah," Farkle wanted to lean in and kiss her, "Hamptons, you and me, just us, we can do anything and everything we want."

"Good thing that's only a few weeks away."

"Yeah, and until then, we get to hang out."

Sarah leaned in as close as she could knowing people could see in, "Just think until it's just us, we're living a little dangerously."

"You're up for some danger Sarah?" Farkle felt a surge of confidence.

"What are you thinking?"

"My place tonight, dinner, you, me, some wine, and no worries of soundproof offices or blinds being open."

Sarah licked her lips, "That sounds wonderful.'

"Great that's a date."

Sarah gave him a smile, "I would kiss you right now, but I know if I start, I won't be able to stop and Jodi is totally watching us right now."

Farkle shook his head and chuckled, "They act like we're horny teenagers sneaking around."

"I mean we're not teenagers, but the rest of it is kind of true."

"Yeah I guess it is."

* * *

"Hey Mr. Matthews could I talk to you" Wyatt came into the empty classroom, knowing that Cory had this period free and it was his own free hour.

"Sure, what's going on Mr. Baker?" Cory sat at his desk watching his Granddaughter's best friend; he could see a heaviness the boy was carrying around. "Does this have anything to do with why you and Alexis seemed so frosty this morning."

Wyatt nodded as he sat in his regular desk, "I suspected something and didn't tell her right away."

Cory could feel a knot in his stomach, "Suspected what?"

"Well, um, so, a few weeks ago." Wyatt started as the door opened he stopped when he saw Lucas Friar come in.

Cory looked up, "Um Lucas, could you give us a minute?"

"Actually he can stay." Wyatt looked at the man, one of his own favorite ball players, his best friend's father.

Lucas looked to Cory who shrugged. "I'm sure this is a private conversation."

"Mr. Friar, I know exactly who you are." Wyatt looked to them both. "I um, I found the note and the necklace in Alex's bear."

Lucas was sure the color drained from his face. "You must be Wyatt."

"I am how did you know?"

Lucas looked to Cory, "Well if you know exactly who I am, why wouldn't I know exactly who you are." He sat down in his old desk.

Wyatt looked to his teacher, "So you realize this isn't going to be a secret much longer right?" deciding not to mention that Alex already knew.

"I'm certainly hoping it's not."

Cory looked to both Lucas and Wyatt a smirk on his face when the thought crossed his mind that Lucas would soon be stealing Wyatt's shoes, "Secrets always come out, and when they do lives change. People change people, it's the secret of life, and some people are just meant to be in each other's lives, no matter what. All we can do is hold on, and not let go. Because letting go leads to not knowing who you are."

"And bad things happen when you don't know who you are." Lucas and Wyatt both spoke in unison before looking at each other just slightly creeped out.

"Exactly, I've taught you well." Cory sighed, "Wyatt, get to class. You and Alex will be fine. Dr. Friar, I have a feeling we need a little chat."

"Yes Sir, if you have time." Lucas watched Wyatt walk out of the room.

Cory moved to the desk in front of Lucas, "So, what brings you by."

"I told Riley, everything Sir. I thought you should know if she hadn't come to you yet."

"Everything, including a certain Vegas ceremony?"

"She even saw the video." Lucas sighed, "Sir is it wrong for me to hope that she and I might really have a chance?"

"I would be worried if you didn't have that hope." Cory confessed, "This isn't going to magically happen overnight Lucas, you two need to take time, you're different people now."

"I know, and I remember that, until I'm alone with her. When it's just the two of us, it's like we're picking up exactly where we left off."

Cory nodded, "You also have Alex to think about, every decision you and Riley make from now on about each other, will affect her. If the two of you decide to give this marriage a try or decide to divorce, or just be friends that will leave a lasting impression on Alex."

"I know sir, and we've agreed to slowly figure this out. Riley is going to tell Alex when she thinks she's ready," he looked towards the door, "But I have a feeling Alex probably knows already if Wyatt does."

"She probably does, or at least suspects. All I can say is good luck you're going to need it."

"Thank you sir" He pushed himself out of the desk, "Were these always so small?"

"Yeah they're the same desks as back then."

Lucas chuckled and shook his head before leaving his father-in-law's classroom.

* * *

"Hey Riley this came for you a few minutes ago." It was a brown envelope she was handed by one of the interns. She thought nothing of it as she opened it and pulled out a flash drive and a typed note.

ATHLETES GONE WILD, YOU MIGHT BE **VERY** INTERESTED IN THIS.

She shrugged as she had them pause the editing of her interview and the pulled up the video from the flash drive.

"Whoa" She covered her mouth as she watched the video pan around a boat; bottles of liquor were all over the place and what appeared to be drug paraphernalia and even an assortment of sex toys. Whoever was involved in this, it was going to be bad.

"Riles, isn't that Clinton Owen?" one of the others in the room asked.

She felt sick to her stomach to see her ex on screen getting a blowjob from someone.

"And that's Kian White!"

"Look Cody Williams" The room started to grow loud as her colleagues started spotting different recognizable names and then it happened.

Riley could feel the life drain from her as she saw Reese, her fiancé kissing another woman, his hands all over her while Tim Ford gave him a blow job.

They stopped the footage and looked to Riley who was ghost white. She closed her eyes for a moment and gathered every bit of strength she had, "Play the rest, we need to know what we're dealing with and if we have anything we can actually show on TV that wouldn't be blurred out."

"Riley, you don't have to be a part of this."

"I already am, I dated Clinton and I'm engaged to Reese." They didn't start the video again, "I said play it, so fucking play the video."

A few seconds later it started again, and Riley steeled herself to watch. She knew this was going to get out, no way it couldn't. She wasn't going to sit on it either. When the video finally ended and she'd seen more than enough she rose and left the room.

She immediately went to see her producer, "I'm too close to this one, if you have to put me on a sabbatical or something do it."

She watched as he thought for a moment, "Leave of absence, when this dies down, and you're ready to come back, you will."

Riley nodded, "What about my interview with Lucas Friar?"

He sighed, "We'll hold off on it for now, at least a couple of weeks. You need to be as out of the public eye as possible, you're going to be a major part of this story."

"I know, I wouldn't be surprised if that jackass from channel five is probably already outside my house." She sighed, "I'll take two weeks, if after that this is an even bigger mess we can figure something out."

"Deal, just make sure that you and Alexis are okay. If you have to hang Collins out to dry, do it." He gave her a smile, "We won't sensationalize you here Riley, but I can't say the same about the other networks."

"I know, I already planned to have a long talk with Alex afterschool, it's just going to be a much different one than I expected." She tapped the side of the doorframe before leaving and going to her office.

She checked her phone, no messages from Reese, a couple from Lucas. She pulled up Reese's number, "It's me, we need to talk you better be able to find a place where the press won't be."

As she gathered her things she realized everything she'd expected out of today was shot. She wouldn't be telling Alex the truth after school instead she'd be explaining that her idiot fiancé was in a scandal and that things were going to be different the next few weeks.

She wondered how old the video was, but guessing by what she remembered she saw it wasn't that old, maybe a few months, meaning that at the very least she and Reese were together, if not engaged when this happened.

Here she'd been worried about how he would react when she told him about her marriage to Lucas, but he'd been involved in some kind of drug and alcohol fueled orgy.

How had her life gotten so messy? How had it become the perfect tabloid fodder?


	17. -17-

_**Author Note: Oops this took longer to get done than I expected. I just wanted to say that it seriously means the world to me when you take the time to like, reblog, reply, review, ask me stuff. You guys all seriously rock more than words could ever say.**_

* * *

 **-17-**

Riley arrived home and thankfully found that no press was waiting for her. She immediately locked the front door behind her and called her Father and Josh, asking one of them to bring Alex home from school and go to Zay's house if the press was outside, telling them she would explain later.

She changed into the sweats she'd worn the night before and sat on the couch, waiting for the first report to come in.

"We've got breaking news sports fans" the anchor began and Riley felt the chill spread over her body as little clips and still flashed on the screen as the anchor described what the video had.

She turned the TV off and looked at her phone, no messages from Reese yet.

She dialed his number, "Reese Collins I am not calling as the press I am calling as your fucking fiancé, so you better fucking call me back or get your ass over to my house as soon as possible and explain what this video is." She pressed aggressively down on the end call button and threw her phone onto the seat cushion.

How could she have been stupid enough to get involved with someone who would be involved in this sort of thing? And apparently she'd been involved with two of them. Her stomach was sick just thinking about it all.

She'd seen graphic videos before, but this one was different this involved a man she loved. A man who less then twenty-four hours ago she had every intention of marrying, she hadn't thought ending things with him was going to be easy, but she never expected this. Who would, who could?

She heard the doorbell, her stomach knotting as she got up to peek outside and saw Maya on her doorstep, she opened the door, "Come in, quick."

"I saw about Reese, I was in the neighborhood and thought I should check on you." Maya clutched the strap of her purse as she watched Riley lock the front door and move back to the couch.

"Thanks, I'm shocked, and I've seen the whole video it came to the studio addressed to me." She ran her hand through her hair.

"I see you've already taken off his ring."

Riley looked down at her hand, "Oh, actually, I took it off yesterday and just didn't put it back on."

"And that's why you're wearing a Rockies t-shirt right now?" Maya wondered how Riley got it since she knew she'd avoided the Rockies for the last six years every time they were in town.

Riley looked up at her former best friend, "My husband gave it to me."

Maya's mouth formed an 'O' as she sat down, "He finally told you about that huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me? And why the hell did you tell him about Alexis? What gave you the right to do that Maya?" Riley wasn't even sure if she was really angry at Maya, the situation, everything going on with Reese but she did have to get her questions out.

Maya had been waiting years to answer these questions; this was just not the situation that she expected to be in regarding them. "I didn't tell you that you married Lucas because I didn't think you would believe me. When we do hang out you never talked about him, you never mentioned him, and I knew you were doing everything you could to pretend he didn't exist that he's not the love of your life, that you don't think about wrapping your body around his when you pull a pillow against your body in bed."

"And what about telling him he's Alexis' father?"

"Honestly, I thought the moron would come home," Maya could see over a decade of pain in her former best friend's eyes, "I thought if he knew Alexis was his, he would come back to you and you guys could figure things out. That was when I found out that he's just as insecure as you are Riley."

"I know about the videos, the pictures, the gifts." Riley looked up, "You really think he was insecure?"

Maya nodded, "One of the few things I know, he never wants to hurt you, remember when he couldn't pick you because he didn't want to hurt me, thereby hurting you? He didn't ever want you to think that he was coming home just for Alex, or just for you. He wanted to prove, I think in whatever way possible he was worthy of you both. He threw himself into school, work, and baseball all so that he didn't hurt as much and that he could make something out of himself."

Riley sighed, "Do you know why he stayed away after we got married in Las Vegas?"

Maya closed her eyes, "I know a few weeks later he came to see you, well he planned to see you. But you hadn't mentioned being married to anyone, and you were dating that guy from what the Jets. I'm assuming Lucas saw you go out with that guy or something. He never really told me why."

"He saw me having sex with Clinton, who guess what is one of the assholes in the orgy video with my fiancé!"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" Maya cringed before she moved to the couch and hugged her oldest friend, "Well the good news now is you know what kind of guy Reese is, you know the truth about you and Lucas. This is the perfect chance for you to end things with Reese and start to figure out things with Lucas."

Riley felt a sob escape her chest, "You make this all sound so easy I don't think it's going to be."

"Probably not, but um, I'm always here for you. I know we haven't been close over the last decade but you are still my honey."

Riley cracked smile, "Thanks Peaches, there's just so much all at once. Like twenty-four hours ago I was finding out Lucas and I are married and he knows about Alexis. And now Reese is involved in what I think is going to be the scandal of the decade."

"Okay how bad was it really?"

Riley pulled back, "Most of that video footage can never be shown on TV except late at night on premium adult channels. I've seen toys used in ways I didn't even think was possible, I saw men I've known and interviewed, men I've slept with do things to women and each other. One of those men; a man I planned on marrying. I was going to let him be a father to my daughter. I'm disgusted with them and I'm disgusted with myself."

"Understandably so" Maya got up, "If you need anything let me know, if you need a place to hide out you can either come stay at the loft, though it might be a bit crowded with Charlie living there now, but um, we can always figure something out."

"I think we'll be fine. I'm hoping that for the most part the press ignores me and focuses on Reese and the other men. I'm shaken, I thought I knew Reese, I thought I understood him, but that."

Maya sucked in her lips, "It's not you honey, it's him. I'm not going to pretend to really know why he did what he did, but I can say, from my own experience, that sometimes we crave something we're afraid to ask our partner for. And if we can't ask them for that, we can't ask them for anything and we shouldn't be together."

Riley wiped her eyes, "Is that what happened with you and Uncle Josh, you couldn't ask him for what you craved?"

Maya licked her lips, "Actually, I told him I started to tell him and the way he looked at me in that moment changed."

"You told him the threesome thing didn't you?"

Maya smirked, "Yeah, he was not okay with it he wasn't okay with other stuff. I realized that as much as I loved Josh, as much as I wanted a future with him, it couldn't be. We might've gotten married but we would be divorced by now. Besides eventually after I got my head out of the sand I found the one, in Charlie Gardner of all people."

Riley's eyes widened as Maya lifted her hand to show her the engagement ring, "No, no way."

"Yes way. It might be soon, we have to figure out some things."

"You are moving at warp speed with him, are you really this sure?"

Maya nodded, "I am, Charlie and I have been close for years, we know what the other craves, and we know how to fulfil that craving. Let's be honest Riley, the only man you've ever craved is Lucas, you've tried to fulfil it with other men over the years, but you and I both know that didn't work."

Riley threw her arms in the air, "Of course it didn't. How the hell could it, it's Lucas it's always been Lucas and it's always going to be Lucas. I can pretend it's not Lucas, I can try and pretend it was Reese or any other man I've fucked over the years, but it was never them it was always him. And part of me hates that, I hate that one look into his eyes I know that everything he's telling me is the truth. I hate that one caress from his fingers and I'm a puddle in his arms."

"Well how's the sex?"

"We haven't yet."

Maya couldn't help but grin, "Oh I bet it's good, that boy has years of pent up desire. For sure don't do it when Alex is home, send her to your parents for the weekend and just let him worship you."

"Maya, I don't have time to think about what I would do if I could actually be alone with Lucas. I have to think about how to tell my daughter that the guy I've been trying to get her to bond with is in a sex scandal, and I might as well break it to her that Lucas is her father."

"Riley just deal with one blow at a time. But I'm sure Alexis will be happy that Lucas is her father. She'll be mad at both of you but she's almost a teenager, that's kind of normal."

Riley dropped her head into a pillow and screamed, "This is not the life I planned!"

"Of course it's not." Maya got up grabbing her purse, "But it's the life you've got and you're stronger than most people so if anyone can handle this, it's you. I'm going to go, I'm sure Alex will be out of school soon so I should leave you two to whatever conversation you're going to have."

"Thanks Maya, you're a real friend."

"I'm always here for you." Maya kissed the top of Riley's head and went to the front door unlocking it and quickly exiting.

* * *

Lucas could feel Riley's engagement ring in his pocket, how had she even been able to wear it with how heavy it was? He was on the train, on his way to her house to drop it off, knowing she would need it, praying she wouldn't be asking him for a divorce. Even though he said he'd give her one it was the last thing he wanted to do.

He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket like crazy and pulled it out, answering a call from Zay, "Hey, I'm on the train what's up?"

" _Dude you are not going to believe what's happening. Reese is in some sex scandal, like its bad. It's all over the news. I got a message from Riley worried about the press possibly being outside her house and if they were if it's okay Alex come home through mine."_

Lucas could feel the bile in his stomach boiling, "I'm actually on my way to her house right now to check on her. I'll make sure she's okay, find out what's going on."

" _You're on your way to see her, did something happen yesterday?"_

"Yes, no, kind of, I have a feeling whatever could've been happening today, is going to be put on pause." Lucas looked around the train thankful no one was paying attention to him. "How bad is it Zay?"

" _From what I'm hearing on the news, this is bad, way bad. Like even Maya probably wouldn't be into this sort of thing."_

Lucas sucked in a breath feeling his stomach tighten, "Oh Reese you fucking idiot." The train stopped "I'm on at my stop I'll talk to you later."

Lucas ended the call and slipped his phone back in his pocket before stepping out onto the platform and going up the stairs. He was hit with the warm spring air as he made he was the two blocks to her and Zay's street. He looked around noticing a few photographers across from her apartment. Right now he was very thankful he had a key to Zay's place as he made his way to the building.

He cut through Zay's house and then through the backyard between the gate that connected the two and to Riley's back door. He knocked and then tried the knob finding the door unlocked. "Riley, its Lucas, don't attack." He called out as he let himself in, noticing a warmth in her kitchen décor that was a bit farm like as he moved about the house, a mirror layout of Zay's, "Riley?"

"Lucas?" Her voice came from the front of the house.

He found her in the living room, wearing his sweats, looking like she'd been crying. "Ri?" He quickly moved over to her, taking her in his arms, feeling her body relax in his embrace.

"I'm an idiot, I slept with him, I opened myself up to him in a way I hadn't let myself do before. This is how a man, who says he loves me, can't live without me acts?"

Lucas closed his eyes, "It's okay, I'm sorry any of this happened to you. We're going to get through this, you'll get through this."

Riley breathed in his scent, "I was going to tell Alex today, I was going to take her for a smoothie and explain about you as best I could."

Lucas pulled her into his lap, "That can wait, you need to deal with the Reese situation first."

Her fingers shook as they twisted into his shirt, "I wish you and I had been stronger, smarter when we were younger. I wish I hadn't blocked out the best night of my life."

He couldn't help but smile, "It's okay honey, you were trying to protect your heart and Alex."

She let out a shaky breath, "I almost called you last night, to come over, just to hold me."

"I'm only leaving if you tell me to leave. If you want me to run out and get you food I will, you want me to cook I will, you want me to just hold you, I will."

"I feel so confused and stupid Lucas; I had every intention of marrying Reese until yesterday."

"I know sweetheart." He rubbed her back as she continued to cling to him, trying to offer her whatever support he could; he really didn't know how to react in this kind of situation.

Riley moved resting her forehead against his, "The only thing that makes sense to me, is you and me."

He smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

Riley gently pressed his lips against his, enjoying the pulse of energy she felt from him for a few moments.

"Oh God, for real" Her Uncle Josh's voice broke them, causing Riley to look up and over at her Uncle and her daughter.

Alex stood with her mouth hanging open, her eyes blinking rapidly for a moment, "Wow, not every day a girl comes home to find her mother kissing her long lost father on the couch." She quickly moved past the couch and towards the stairs, "I hope this means your dumping Reese." She called out before running up the steps.

"I'm going to go. Um, yeah" Was all Josh could say as he turned to go out through the back.

Riley looked to Lucas, "So Alex knows."

"Wyatt probably told her." He sighed as he ran his hands over his hair.

"Wyatt knows?"

"Yeah, he found the necklace and the note."

Riley looked from the stairs back to her husband, "How do you know that?"

"I went to talk to your Dad, and Wyatt was in there, I went to leave and he was like _I know exactly who you are_." Lucas leaned into Riley, "He doesn't climb in her window does he?"

"No, there isn't a way for him to do so, why?"

"I think I might have to steal his shoes."

Riley tried to fight the smile and the giggle bursting free, "Oh you adorable Cowboy, she's the Maya to his Riley, the Shawn to his Cory."

Lucas looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I think." Riley shook her head, "We have bigger things to deal with right now."

Lucas looked to the stairs, "Let me go."

Riley chuckled, "Okay, let's see what you do with this."

Lucas got up from the couch; he stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment before he took a deep nervous breath before taking his first step.

* * *

Reese look at his phone, he'd had it sitting on the charger most of the day, set to silent. He knew that it would be full of messages. And his gut twisted as he saw the texts from friends, family, as he saw the number of voicemails he had waiting for him.

When he listened to the ones Riley left he felt like the ultimate asshole. He couldn't lose her. She was everything to him; he knew it was going to take a lot to keep her, to save their relationship.

His fingers shook as he pulled up her number and waited for her to answer.


	18. -18-

_**Author Note: The lyrics in this chapter are from the song Follow You Down by Gin Blossoms ;)**_

* * *

 **-18-**

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, thump, thump, thump, squeak, these were the things Lucas heard as he slowly made his way up the stairs to talk to his daughter. His palms were sweaty, his heartbeat in his ears, a knot in his stomach not knowing what he would be dealing with on the other side of the bedroom door.

 _Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down  
_ _Anyplace but those I know by heart  
_ _Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down  
_ _I'll follow you down, but not that far_

Lucas could hear the music blasting from her room as he took a moment to gather his thoughts but he really didn't know what to expect. His hand curled into a fist and he knocked, gently at first before adding some power to it making sure she could hear it just as the door flew open. She stared at him, her arms crossed over her chest and he could see the heart pendant lying over her dark t-shirt.

"Hi." All he could see in front of him was a mini-version of Riley but with his eyes.

Alex studied him, all her life she'd been reminded that she favored her mother's appearance, except that her eyes were green, and her hair just a bit more golden. She might occasionally have a similar smile to his, her Uncle Zay had pointed it out once and then her mother broke one of her favorite bowls when it crashed to the kitchen floor. "So the great Lucas Friar is actually my long lost father, it's really true isn't he?"

He could hear the fear in her voice, fear of it being true, fear of it being wrong. "Yes, though I wouldn't call myself great."

Alex moved over to her bed, picking up Princess bear and hugging her close, "So, is this where we have some weird crazy bonding session. You explain why you've been away, I give you my patented sass, and maybe we cry and hug it out like some 1990s sitcom am I right?"

Lucas smirked as he sat across from her in the desk chair, glancing up to see himself looking down, "Yes I am your father, whatever that means right now. I want to be a part of your life whatever what you're willing to let me be. You're old enough to make that decision. You get to be mad at me, your mom gets to be mad at me, and I get to be mad at her. But I will tell you this, Riley did what she honestly thought was the right thing for you. I did what I thought was the right thing for you and for her. We're we right, I have no idea, but that's not why I came up to talk to you."

"It's not?" She didn't understand, how could he not be up here to talk to her about him, them.

Lucas sighed as he rested his elbows on his knees, "Um, there is a situation with Reese."

"Mom dumped him right, that's why you were kissing right?" It wasn't until this very moment that Alex realized she'd wanted her parents back together.

Lucas closed his eyes, "She hasn't broken up with him. This is not something I ever expected to have to explain, I don't really get it myself."

"So Mom is still marrying him and what you're going to get to see me every other weekend in the off season?" Alex threw her arms up, "Totally bogus."

Lucas sighed, "She's not going to marry Reese, I promise you that. Reese has done some things; she found out about them today, they're not exactly good things Alex. Your mom is in shock right now, and we have to support her through this before anything else can happen. But I plan on being around as much as she'll allow. You have no reason to believe this, but I do care about both of you more than I could ever put into words."

"Did you ever think of just coming and knocking on our door, of coming back to us?" Alex felt the tear escape her eye and then felt Lucas wipe it away as he looked into her eyes.

"Every single day Alexis, multiple times a day, every day for the last thirteen years" He wished he could change the past but he knew nothing he could do, could change it unless Farkle has secretly invented time travel, "I'm here now and I don't expect you to believe that I'm going to be around."

"Reese didn't hurt mom did he?"

"Physically no, emotionally, I think so."'

Alex sighed, "It's kind of creepy having a poster of your father in your room isn't it?"

"Maybe just a little, but I'm flattered."

"It drove mom crazy, now I know why." She smirked.

Lucas felt his mouth drop, she had _his_ smirk. "I bet." He sighed, "Alex I want you to know you can ask me anything, I will tell you the truth as best I can."

"Did you love my mom?"

"Yes very much, I still do."

"Why didn't you come home when Maya told you about me?"

"Straight for it huh, you are our kid." He chuckled, "Well, I didn't know you were mine for months and that broke my heart. When Maya told me, all I could think of was coming home, until I asked myself why she didn't tell me herself. I worried that if I came back, your mom would think it was just for you, not for both of you, and that she wouldn't let me see you."

"So you stayed away for thirteen years?"

Lucas gave her a smile, "Not exactly, it wasn't that easy when I made the majors and your mom realized she could avoid me when I was in town, but you and I met when you were seven years old."

Alex stared at him trying to remember. "When, how?"

"You were at the park with Maya, she was babysitting you. I was in town visiting my parents, they do know about you. So you're in the park with Maya, and you were on the swings and you jumped off to chase around a butterfly, which you caught and you brought over to Maya to show her the colors on the wings."

"I remember that, you said a beautiful butterfly should get to fly in the wind and share its beauty."

Lucas smiled, "You remember that?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah it stuck with me, I never knew why, but now I do."

"Your Mom doesn't know about that, she might kill me if she did."

Alex picked up her bear, "I know this is from you, why?"

"I wanted you to have something from me, and Maya has been very willing to make sure you get my gifts over the years."

"Gifts?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah," he looked around the room if he could spot anything and saw a worn copy of _Anne of Green Gables_ , "You're tenth birthday, right?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, this was from you, not Maya?"

"Yeah, and the necklace you got this year."

"Gifts don't make up for you not being here." She picked up the copy of _Anne of Green Gables_ it was one of her favorites. "Why this?"

"In high school after Riley and I _finally_ started dating, we would sit in her bay window and read it to each other before you Grandfather would come in and try to steal my shoes as I raced out the window."

"Steal your shoes?"

"Yeah, your mom had this bucket of my shoes in her room that her Dad took from me."

"The boot."

"The boot?"

Alex stood up, her eyes wide, "I was staying in Mom's old room a few weeks ago and I got curious, I started snooping around. I found your boot and my Grandmother freaked out. Also a picture with you in it, I should've figured it out."

Lucas sucked in a deep nervous breath, "I'm afraid to ask what else she said about me."

A mischievous smile crossed Alex's lips, "She said ' _Lucas Friar, he's nothing but trouble._ ' So I guess she's just president of your fan club huh?"

"Probably not, but that's okay I don't expect her to be."

Alex tapped her nails on her knee, "So you want to be with Mom and me as a family right?"

"It's all I've ever wanted." Suddenly feeling like he was being interrogated.

"You want to marry Mom, live with us?"

"Something like that, do you think you might be okay with that?"

"I'm going to have to think about that. You have a few pros in your column already, you're my biological father, you're not Reese, you're the better baseball player, you're not lame."

"Yeah I heard about how I'm not lame but Reese is."

"Yeah I was already in trouble, I couldn't stop myself."

"And that you get from me." He looked down, "You've got to watch out for that Alex, it could get you into trouble."

"Wyatt usually keeps me out of trouble." She confessed as she pulled the bear back to her, "We're not talking right now though."

Lucas took a moment, "He's worried about you I saw him today. I had a feeling you knew already."

"I found out yesterday."

"So did Riley." Lucas looked around, "This is new territory for all of us kid. I wish I had real answers for you, I wish I could just blink or nod or something make this all okay."

"What do I call you?" Alex let her green eyes lock with his.

"I don't expect you to call me Dad or Daddy, or anything. Lucas works, at least until you find something that works."

Alex nodded, "Okay, Lucas, that yeah, I guess works."

Lucas stood up, "I'm going to let you get to your homework I'm going to check on your mom, see if Reese called her back or answered."

"Is she the love of your life?"

"Since the day we met."

"How did you meet?"

Lucas found himself sitting down, "Well I was a little older than you are, it was my first day of school in New York after having moved from Texas and I'm on the subway, reading through a text book I'd been given a few days before so I could catch up. I look up and I see these two girls giggling at one of the poles and, the brunette looked over and she had the sweetest smile. Then this brash blonde came over and was rapidly speaking to me I couldn't get a word in edgewise and then she was gone and the brunette came flying backwards towards me and she fell into my lap."

Alex cringed, "God that sounds like one of those awful Rom-Coms she's always watching."

"It's exactly what it was like and it was amazing."

"So you've basically loved mom all your life?"

"And I've missed her and you all these years apart."

Alex nodded, "Mom may never actually tell you this, but she missed you to, I think she missed you a lot more than she is comfortable admitting."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

Riley couldn't believe he was finally calling, "Hello, this is your fiancé, I am not a member of the press right now, but let me tell you I've seen the whole damn video so you better think about what you want to say to me."

The other end of the line was silent for a moment, _"Can I come over I want to explain to you face to face._ "

Riley closed her eyes as she moved into the kitchen, "Fine, their might be some press out front so come around the back. I have to make dinner."

Reese sighed, _"Riley I swear I am more sorry than you will ever know."_

"Save it for when you can look me in the face and say that." She ended the call realizing her hands were shaking as she started moving around the kitchen. It was still a bit early for dinner, but she had to do something, and really she couldn't remember the last time she cooked a full meal.

She started pulling out different items, looking at what she could put together. She preheated the oven and started a pot of water to boil for pasta.

She didn't know how long she'd been doing any of this; she just knew she jumped when she heard a knock on the back door. She peeked through the curtain seeing Reese, his shocking gray eyes and his dark beard growing in.

She opened the door, "Don't be too loud, Alex is upstairs." She didn't want to add Lucas to this drama just yet.

"Wyatt with her?"

"No, she's not with Wyatt." She closed the door trying to figure out how this man in front of her was the same man she agreed to marry.

Reese sat at the counter and watched her, "Riley, you took off your ring?"

"I'm cooking." She didn't want to give him hope, but she couldn't just flat out tell him _when_ she removed it. "So like I said I'm not the press right now if that's what you've been afraid of."

"It was." He confessed, "Ri-Ri, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Reese you're on video having sex with other women and other men. Did you think I just wouldn't find out?" She asked as she chopped a head of lettuce with a large knife.

"It was stupid. Noah arranges those parties for us like every year."

Riley felt sick, "So every year you guys get together and have a sex party on a boat?" She turned to him the knife still gripped in her hand.

"Ri-Ri, could you put that down please?"

She looked down not having realized she was still holding it and placed it on the counter as she crossed her arms over the Rockies logo on her t-shirt. "Were we engaged when this party happened?"

Reese couldn't look at her, "Tell me what I can do to make this up to you."

"You can't just apologize; you can't buy me something Reese. You cheated on me, you took part in an orgy for crying out loud and now the entire world knows. You really think I could even consider marrying you? How could I ever trust you again?"

"Ri-Ri, I can't live without you. You are my everything baby." He got off his seat and moved to her, taking her hands in his, "I need you Riley; you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Don't give up on me, on us. Marry me, we'll raise Alex together, and any other little blessings we might have along the way."

She couldn't look at him without seeing flashes from the video, "I trusted you Reese" she pulled her hands away, "You were the first man I allowed myself to trust since, since."

"I know and I fucked up." He took her hands back, "Come on baby, think about it you and I we're good together. We can be amazing together. We can't throw this away over one mistake."

"You're right."

Reese smiled, "I knew you would see it my way baby."

Riley pulled away and pulled four plates down from the cabinet and set them at the table in the corner. "We can't throw what we had away over one mistake."

"Let me help you."

"No, I've got it. Besides it would be rude to ask you to set a table that you won't be eating at."

Reese felt the hope that had just rushed through him melt away, "Who is the fourth place for then?"

"Alex is upstairs right now with her father."

"He abandoned you Riley, he's stayed away for thirteen years, and now you're having dinner with him but you can't forgive me?" Reese wasn't sure what was happening.

Riley looked to him, "Reese, my daughter should be allowed to have a relationship with her father. That has _nothing_ to do with you."

"Riley, don't fall for his charm."

Riley slammed a plate down and she saw Lucas come down the back step but stay back, "You know what Reese, you disgust me. I was going to break up with you, at least take time away from you to figure out my own feelings, but now I can't even fathom allowing you to still have a place in my life let alone Alex's. You and I are not getting married."

"Ri-Ri, please don't make any rash decisions." He stepped towards her, his eyes dropping to finally notice the logo on her t-shirt, "Where did you get a Rockies shirt?"

"Lucas, Alex's father."

Reese stared at Riley, "Friar, but that would mean you're the girl he, oh."

"Here's the deal Reese, I won't publicly dump you for a month." She could see the confusion on Lucas' face from the stairs, "But you mention nothing about Lucas being Alex's father to anyone, and you arrange for me to have an exclusive interview with all of you deviant assholes. Otherwise tomorrow morning I'll release a statement that I've ended our relationship and I am beyond disgusted with your actions and the others."

"You fucking bitch." Reese spat at her as Lucas pulled him towards the back wall of the kitchen.

"If you don't take Riley's deal, I'm going to beat the shit out of you if you say anything against her and I find out, is that understood." Lucas' green eyes flashed with a fiery anger.

Reese looked to Riley, "Is this really happening, you're ex-boyfriend who abandoned you threatening me, all I did is have one night of fun on a boat."

Lucas put more pressure on Reese until he yelped in pain, "Reese, you know me, do you really think this is the right thing to do? To set me off when it comes to the mother of my daughter?"

Reese sighed, "Let me go Friar, you win. I'll see if I can get the guys on board, I doubt it though."

Riley looked up at him, "It's Monday night, you have until Friday to make it happen. If by four in the afternoon on Friday you haven't gotten all of them to agree, I'll have a press release sent out about our breakup at 4:01."

"Fine," Reese felt Lucas release him and he shook his body free of the stinging pain in his shoulders, "But Ri-Ri, no one is ever going to love you like I do. Do you really think Lucas is going to stick around he left you once he stayed away for all those years? Don't be stupid."

"Leave Reese before I let Lucas throw you out the front door to the gathering reporters." She watched as he opened the back door, taking one last look at them before leaving.

"Are you okay Riley?" Lucas didn't move closer, afraid he scared her.

Riley closed the space between them wrapping her arms around him, "I was so stupid Lucas, so, so stupid."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her, "Shh, you're okay Riley, you were trying to heal a broken heart, a heart that never should've been broken and shouldn't have spent thirteen years being broken."

Riley nodded against his chest.

"I'm not leaving you Riley, I mean I have to go to work and stuff, but if you want me here I'm here." He kissed the top of her head.

"Help me make dinner, then we can figure out if I want you to leave or not." She looked up at him, "How did you conversation with Alex go?"

"I think it went okay, it's going to take us all time to figure this out."

The back door opened, "Hey Riley, what's up with the press out front?" Auggie was kicking his sneakers off before he looked up, "Whoa, Mom is going to be pissed."

Riley sighed as she pulled away from Lucas and went to hug her younger brother, just now realizing how tall he'd gotten. "Reese was part of a sex party with other athletes and theirs video of it."

Auggie hugged his sister, "Okay, that kind of doesn't explain Friar."

"Alex knows."

"I know."

Riley pulled back, "You know?"

"She found out yesterday, she asked me to give her a couple of days to figure out how to approach you."

Riley looked over to her husband, "This might be one of the worst Monday's ever."

"Let me finish dinner, why don't you go talk to Auggie, or just read a book. Get your head away from everything."

"Yeah Riles, go read a book." Auggie encouraged.

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yes, go do something for yourself; we'll let you know when dinner is ready." Lucas encouraged as he watched her slowly leave the kitchen.

Auggie looked to Lucas, "You know how to cook?"

"Yeah, of course, do you not?"

"I've spent the last; I don't even know how many years studying. We're lucky I know how to talk to people."

Lucas chuckled, "Come on, you'll pick it up along the way."

* * *

Dinner was over, the dishes had been cleared and washed, leftovers put away. Auggie and Alex had both gone to their rooms. Lucas and Riley were sitting in the living room, the television was on a sitcom rerun, and neither was really paying attention to it.

"So Riley, it's late and if you don't want me to stay, I should probably sneak out soon." Lucas couldn't help but bite his lower lip as he waited for her answer.

"I don't want you to go." She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can sleep down here on the couch then, whatever you want Jellybean."

Riley let her fingers twist in her t-shirt, "I was thinking, and hoping that you could lay down with me in my bed and just hold me."

"Whatever you want from me you will get it."

"I still have to figure out stuff Lucas, but I don't think I can make it through tonight unless you're in the bed next to me."

"Ri, I told you I'm not leaving unless you tell me to. Let's get you upstairs, I can't even fathom how drained you are." He rose from the couch taking her hand and pulling her up.

Riley just nodded as she led him up the steps and down the hall to her room. She closed the door behind them and turned on the bedside lamp, only now realizing that Reese had things in her room, in her bathroom.

Lucas came up behind her, wrapping his arms around him, "Riley, I understand you were very serious with Reese, this is a whirlwind, if you have a box we can toss what's his inside and worry about it later."

Riley looked up at him, "How are you so understanding about all of this?"

"Trust me Riley, part of me is burning with jealousy, but I know I have my own fault in part of this."

Riley pulled away and found an empty shoe box in the closet and started to gather stuff around the room and in the bathroom, she covered it and put it by the door. "Theirs's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom you can use, brand new."

"Thank you." He squeezed her hand before he went into the bathroom, taking it all in as he opened the toothbrush and brushed his teeth.

When he came back into the bedroom he saw Riley standing at her window—the one that looked straight into Zay's guestroom and fiddling with a ring on a chain "Should I ask what you're thinking?"

"How can you still want me Lucas, after what you saw with Clinton, and I'm sure you've heard the stories, I've had a few lovers over the years."

"I can't judge you for that Riley; we've been apart for a very long time. I would be an idiot to think you didn't have a few over the years. What matters to me, is that I was your first and I'll be your last." He wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her from behind, "I would hope that you wouldn't judge me for anything during our time apart."

"Lucas, unless you were part of a sex party like Reese I don't think I care."

"I can assure you that is not the case."

Riley nodded as she pulled away, "I'll be back in a minute then we can go to bed."

"Sounds good" He watched her go into the bathroom before he sat on the bed removing his shoes and socks, he left his jeans on, but took off his t-shirt.

"You can take off your jeans Lucas, we're adults. I can give you the sweatpants back if you want." Riley told him from the bathroom door.

"Keep them, I like the way you look in my clothes." He smiled as he undid his jeans, pulling them down revealing his navy blue boxer briefs.

Riley pulled the covers down and crawled into bed, watching as Lucas did the same on his side, "This is weird Lucas, so weird."

"It kind of is, isn't it? We've never actually just shared a bed, have we?"

She shook her head, "I think my father would've killed you and then where would we be."

"Well I'd be dead, and who knows what kind of loser you would've married."

She pushed on him and that's when she saw his chest, "Lucas, what are these?" her finger tips just lightly running over the numbers tattooed on his chest. "Her birthdate and our wedding date?"

He picked up her hand and kissed her fingers, "Yeah, it was my way of keeping you all close."

"We might be married, but we're not together yet. I'm still technically engaged."

"I'm not running Riley, I'm done running scared. You're also technically married."

She moved closer to him so his arms could go around her, "Good, I'm done running from us as well."

"Get some sleep, tomorrow is a whole new day and you need the rest."

Riley nodded as she closed her eyes, already feeling more relaxed with him next to her, holding her as she drifted to sleep.


	19. -19-

_**Author Note: Okay next chapter after this will be up Monday!**_

* * *

 **-19-**

Josh was still in shock after seeing Riley kissing Lucas. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on or if he even wanted to know.

As he walked towards the subway he pulled his phone out and dialed Maya's number. He wasn't sure he even wanted her to answer and felt a knot grow in his stomach when she did. "Hey, listen I was wondering if we could meet up and talk. Could you meet me at Monk's in like half an hour?"

" _Um sure, I can do that. Are you okay Josh?"_

Suddenly a weight felt lifted from his shoulders, "Yeah, I just need to talk to you."

" _I will see you at Monk's."_

Josh ended the call, slipping his phone back in his pocket before entering the subway station just in time to catch the train he needed.

His right leg bounced rapidly, growing in speed as he got closer. He never thought he would have to ask Maya certain questions but with a decade since the breakup it was something he realized now he needed to do.

When he arrived at the diner Maya was already in a booth with a large water in front of her and an iced tea waiting for him.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me." he slipped into the empty side of the booth.

Maya played with her straw, "If this is about Riley I've already checked in on her."

"It's not; Lucas was with her when I dropped Alexis off." Josh tore the paper from his straw.

"Good, she needs him."

Josh leaned forward, "They were kissing."

Maya smirked, "I knew she couldn't keep her hands off of him. You should've seen how jealous she was when she thought we were on a date. I was sure she would claw my eyes out."

"Huh" Josh looked over the menu he had memorized back in college. "Alexis knows."

"I suspected Wyatt opened her bear found a note and necklace Lucas hid in it."

Josh nodded, "So you did tell him and help him all these years."

Maya nodded as a waitress came over taking their order. "So Riley isn't why you wanted to meet, so what was the reason?"

"I'm seeing someone, and I realized before I could really move on with her that I needed to really understand why we broke up."

"I thought it was clear, I like kinky sex and you don't." she gave him a smile, "Josh I'm teasing a little. Listen I was over the moon for you, if you had asked me to marry you I would've said yes, but I don't think we would've been happy. We probably would've gotten divorced and it's not what we would want."

As he listened he realized just how true it was. "Did you enjoy what we did together?"

"Josh you and I had all kinds of fun together."

He sighed, "I mean bedroom activities."

Maya smiled, "Oh Boing, you're great at what you do. I mean that thing you do with your tongue, I might still think about it now and then. It wasn't because you were bad in bed."

Josh was silent as the waitress dropped off their food. "So if I was good, why wasn't that enough for you?"

Maya pushed her food around for a moment, "This part of me that enjoys the things I do, if I hadn't listened to it, if I allowed it to be ignored to eat away at me I would be miserable. Imagine if you couldn't write, it's this drive inside of me. Charlie gets that."

"So you and Charlie that's a thing now huh?"

Maya lifted her left hand which she'd been hiding on her lap as much as possible, "Charlie and I are getting married."

Josh felt like he'd just been punched in the gut, "I didn't even know you were dating, are you sure about this?"

Maya knew by the way his eyes dropped the kind of smile he had on his face that he was surprised, "Charlie and I have grown a lot closer over the years and not that long ago, we had to admit to ourselves and each other that we love each other very much. It seems fast, but it's like I've been waiting for him my whole life and I didn't know it was him. I'm sorry."

"I'm surprised, I remember us being in it for the long game Maya I guess part of me maybe thought we were still playing it." He folded his hands ignoring his dinner, "I want you to be happy, does Charlie make you happy?"

"He does, more than I could ever put into words Josh." Maya reached out for his hand, "Don't hold onto me Josh let me go. I've seen you talk about Lillian for a while. She very well could be your real long game, don't miss that by holding on to something that didn't work. Pass go, collect $200, and get a new girl, chase love Josh."

* * *

Sonya was finishing up closing the bakery when Topanga came in the back door, "Hi Mrs. Matthews, what's up?"

"You haven't spoken to Auggie lately have you?"

Sonya shook her head, "Not really, he's been busy."

Topanga nodded not sure she really believed the young woman, "If you talk to him will you please tell him I'd like to speak to him?"

Sonya twisted the dishcloth around her hands as she looked at her boss, "Mrs. Matthews, I know you don't mean to push Aug, and I don't want to speak out of turn, but I think maybe it would be best if you just let him be for now. Let him figure out whatever this is, when he's ready to talk he will."

Topanga bit the inside of her cheek not wanting to admit that the young woman was right. "Thank you Sonya."

"You haven't seen the news today have you?" Sonya bit her lip as she watched Topanga turn towards her.

"No, I haven't, why?"

Sonya took an unsure step towards her, "You might want to check in on Riley, the news is saying that her fiancé was part of some weird sex party boat thing."

Topanga felt numb, "Thank you for telling me Sonya. Have a good rest of your evening."

Sonya watched as her boss left and she finished closing down for the night, suddenly wondering if she'd done the right thing for both Auggie and Riley.

Topanga went up the back way to her apartment, when she walked in she could see Cory glued to the television, his face twisted in disgust as he hugged a pillow close to his body. "What did Reese do?"

Cory looked over to Topanga, "More like what he didn't do."

Topanga cringed, "Have you talked to Riley?"

"She's hiding out in her house, she'll be okay she has Alex, Auggie and I bet Lucas is with her."

Topanga rolled her eyes, "Really comforting."

Cory wasn't sure where to look the television or his wife, "Lucas isn't a bad man Topanga. He loves Riley, he loves Alex, and he would never in a million years partake in this kind of a thing."

"So you think our daughter is what going to jump ship with Reese and get back with Lucas?"

Cory turned to his wife, "Topanga, Riley was never going to marry Reese, the second she saw Lucas that was shot. Do I think she and Lucas are going to get back together, yes I do. I think they have an undeniable connection that they've been trying to deny for over a decade, sacrificing their own happiness and Alex's. If Riley can forgive Lucas, then you need to as well."

"I'll remind you that you said that when she forgives Reese." Topanga crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's not going to forgive Reese. Do you even know our daughter?"

Topanga felt her stomach and heart twist, did she really know her daughter, did she know her son, did she know herself?

* * *

"Great, I'll be there in a little bit to pick up that order." Farkle wandered around the bookstore, looking to see if there was anything else he wanted as he slipped his phone back in his pocket.

As he browsed he looked up and saw Maya over in another section. It had been weeks since they had seen each other, and he could only hope things wouldn't be awkward. "Hey, long time no chat."

Maya looked up, panic rippling through her body as she held a copy of _What to Expect When Your Expecting_ close to her chest. "Farkle, hey, yeah I'm sorry. I've been busy, and out of town with Charlie. Um, we're getting married."

Farkle looked at the ring she pushed in his face, "It's nice, as long as you love him, he loves you, and he treats you right."

"He does, I promise." Maya tried to move past him before he could see what book she was getting but it was too late.

"Maya?" Farkle saw the title she was clinging to, "Are you?"

"Yeah, it's early though, can't tell anyone just yet." _Please God don't let him wonder, don't let him ask me._

"Of course." Farkle could hear a little voice in his head, telling him to ask, to verbalize it. "If you need anything at all from me Maya, I'm here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks Farkle, that's sweet of you." She moved towards a book about wedding planning, "I should get home to Charlie, he'll already be jealous enough that I had dinner with Josh."

"Yeah, I have plans with Sarah." He looked around, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, "Listen, I'm serious, if you need anything from me, please don't be afraid to ask. Don't be afraid to tell me anything either."

"There's nothing to tell Farkle. I gotta go, have fun with Sarah, you deserve to be happy." She felt sick, and she wasn't sure if it was because she was keeping a secret from Farkle or because of the pregnancy.

Farkle had a nagging feeling Maya was keeping something from him, and it was already eating away at him as he went to pay for his books and then pick up dinner for him and Sarah.

He arrived at his apartment just a few minutes for Sarah arrived, but all the could think about was depending on how far along Maya was, he could be the father of the baby she was carrying.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Sarah finally asked when they were on their second glass of wine.

He looked up at her, "I have a suspicion of something, and I'm not sure how to go about finding out."

"A suspicion of what?"

Farkle closed his eyes and took a long sip of his wine, "I ran into Maya earlier, she's pregnant, and she didn't say anything but I think there's a possibility I'm the father."

Sarah finished off her almost full glass of wine as she tried to find a way to reply. "I mean how many times did you and Maya, I mean was it just once or was it like an on-going thing?"

Farkle opened his eyes, he could see sadness glossing her eyes, "My birthday, Maya came over, she usually comes over on my birthday and gives me a blow job."

Sarah smiled, "Farkle you can't get a girl pregnant from a blow job, I mean if that was possible you had several chances to knock me up yesterday."

"Sarah, it wasn't _just_ a blow job this year." He rose from the couch, feeling a panicked energy surging through his body, "She let me do pretty much anything I wanted to her, anything I fantasized about doing with her except stuff that includes Riley."

Sarah put her empty glass down and moved behind him, "Farkle, that was a while ago. Maybe Maya isn't far enough along for her to even think it could be yours."

"Maybe, but what if it is?"

"If Maya is carrying you're child, you have to figure out what that means to you, how you want to be a part of that child's life." Sarah put a hand on his shoulder just before he looked back to her.

Farkle studied Sarah's hand for a moment before letting his eyes trail down her arm and to her eyes, "I wouldn't abandon my child, but I don't want to be with Maya. You're right I'm probably over thinking this."

Sarah tried not to smile, "So if you don't want Maya, who do you want because I don't think Riley's available."

Farkle turned his body towards her, pulling her against him, "I don't want Riley, I want you Sarah, I only want you."

"Then let's stop worrying about Maya" her fingers raked into his hair, "kiss me, touch me, feel me Farkle."

A greedy smile crossed his lips as his hand slipped under her shirt, feeling her skin before slipping into her waistband before he kissed her, enjoying the feel of her clinging to him as he teased her to the point of pure pleasure.

* * *

Reese threw his keys across his apartment when he returned home. What the hell was happening to his life?

He was going to lose his career. He was losing Riley. He was losing his reputation, and why, because he went a little wild once and it got caught on video.

He knew as soon as he found out about the video that he could lose Riley, he'd been ignoring the warning signs, the hints, but now it was all so clear in hindsight. Lucas and Riley, the minute he came to town he'd lost her.

Seeing her in a Rockies t-shirt, not wearing _his_ ring, Lucas looking far too comfortable in her house, how the hell had any of this happened?

Had she been seeing him behind his back, were they sleeping together?

Reese went to his bar, pulling out a glass and pouring some whiskey, he looked at the amount and poured more before he downed it all at once before throwing the glass across the room, listening to it shatter.

The sound of breaking glass was comforting in the moment and he threw another glass, and another, again and again until he had no glasses left.

His life was shattering around him, why not have everything else around him break. He started throwing picture frames and glass figurines until one side of his apartment was nothing but a pile of glass shards.

He stared at the pile, his chest heaving at the remains of his barware, his mementos, on top of the pile was a picture of him and Riley, right after he proposed. He picked it up from the pile of rubble, shaking off the broken glass and looking at the woman he loved.

"I'm going to get you back Riley, I don't know how, but I will. I'll make this up to you and I will show you that I am the better man for you." He moved away from the pile as he moved towards his bedroom, his fingers clutching the picture as he tried to think of a plan to get his fiancé back.


	20. -20-

**-20-**

Lucas looked over at Riley as she slept, the morning was just starting but his phone was already buzzing with messages that he had to be at the stadium two hours earlier than planned. He knew it would be about the Reese situation, probably a reminder that they as an organization had no comment, not to talk to the press about it, and ignore what they would be told.

He didn't want to deal with any of that, all he wanted to do was stay here, holding Riley and letting her go through whatever emotions she needs.

He gently brushed the hair away from her eyes, "Hey Riley, honey, I need to go."

Riley grumpily opened her eyes, "Too early."

Lucas chuckled, "I know, but I have to go shower and change before going to the stadium, I'll come back over after the game, I promise."

Riley sighed as she pulled her body close to him, "You better."

"I will." He kissed the top of her head, "You get some more sleep, I can make Alex breakfast if you want."

Riley opened one eye, "You think it's okay that she knows you slept here?"

"I'm here to take care of both my girls, you and her. Besides if she wants to give me some of that teenage angst bring it on."

Riley shook her head, "Be careful what you wish for."

Lucas smiled, "Get your sleep, you need it, you've been on a roller coaster of emotions and surprises the last few days."

"You've haunted my dreams for years, I'm just glad you're here to ground me in reality. Thank you."

He smoothed her hair, knowing she was starting to fall back asleep, "I'm here now Riley, I'm not leaving you or Alex, except for away games and even then I'm always a phone call away."

He slipped out of bed, pulling on his clothes from the night before and slipping into the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and wash his face.

He went down to the kitchen, and started trying to figure out what to prepare for breakfast.

"You're still here huh?" Alex looked at her newly found father, "Is that how this is going to go, you're just like going to be around like all the time?"

Lucas looked to his daughter, her hair in a ponytail; she wore jeans and a raglan t-shirt with green sleeves. "I hope to be around as often as your mother and you allow. She's sleeping, she needs the rest."

Alex looked to him with a raised eyebrow, "Uh huh, listen I'm not ready to be a big sister so think you could hold off on that for a little while at least."

Lucas' jaw dropped, "Alexis!"

She pulled down a box of cereal and grabbed a bowl from another cabinet, "What, I'm being honest. You and Mom need to just not. You guys aren't even married or engaged or, together. Wait are you together?"

"It's complicated" was all he could think to say, "but I promise that we're not trying to make you a big sister currently."

Alex breathed a loud sigh of relief, "Thank God." She made a shivering move, "I don't have any other brothers or sisters do I?"

"None, I promise, it's not even possible." Lucas grabbed the milk from the fridge, "Are you sure you don't want something else for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I gotta get to school early, I want to try and talk to Wyatt."

"Do you need lunch?"

Alex looked to him, "Nope, I buy my lunch. But thanks for thinking about that."

"Yeah, Alex, just be safe."

"Don't worry Lucas, I will be." She grabbed her book bag as she put her bowl in the sink.

Lucas looked around the kitchen, this should've been his life all along, he couldn't help but picture a kitchen full of kids, maybe a dog or a bunny running around. _If only._

* * *

Alex sat down on the bench outside her Grandfather's classroom. She walked by this bench everyday but never really paid attention to it. She figured it would be a good place to catch Wyatt before school.

She looked at the painting and on the back of the bench, her fingers tracing over the small purple cat absentmindedly just before she saw Wyatt, "Wy!"

He had been moving slowly, not really ready for the school day, but his head shot around quickly when he heard Alex call him, "We're talking?"

"Yes, get over here." She patted the empty space next to her as she watched him drop his bag to the ground and sit down. "You're a great friend Wyatt, the best a girl could ask for."

He smiled, noticing for the first time the way the gold in her eyes seemed to sparkle, "You're the best friend a guy could ask for."

She placed her hand on his knee and smiled, "I know you were trying to protect me so I wouldn't get my hopes up. I mean in what normal world does it turn out that your idol is your biological father."

"I really didn't want you to get hurt." He looked down to her hand, covering it with his, feeling as though his heart skipped a beat, "I know you wanted to know whatever secrets your mom was keeping from you, but I also didn't want to give you false information."

"Well it's true, if I had any doubts about it not being true when I walked into the living room with Uncle Josh and saw them kissing, that all went out the window."

Wyatt's smile mutated to a disgusted frown, "They were kissing, but isn't she engaged to Reese?"

Alex looked at him with wide eyes, "Dude, have you not seen the news?"

"No, you know my parents won't let me watch TV on a school night."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Hello cellphone, computer, or did you get them taken away again?"

"Cellphone has to be in the charging station in the kitchen as soon as I get home on school nights, you know that." It was only then as he squeezed her hand he realized he was still holding that, "And all I did on my computer was write up that paper for History. So what do I not know?"

Alex felt something, she wasn't sure what when Wyatt squeezed her hand, she wasn't sure if she enjoyed it or not, but she couldn't find herself to pull it away. "Reese is involved in some crazy scandal. Like Lucas was at the house checking to make sure my mom was okay. Like it's a bad scandal, press is hanging around outside our house."

"Yikes, your mom is pretty bad-ass; she'll come through this with flying colors."

"Weird thing is, she took her engagement ring off before the scandal broke, so I think she was already planning on dropping him."

"You know Lucas did come to talk to your Grandfather yesterday."

"Yeah I heard, by the way, just if he's around watch out for your shoes."

"Why would I do that?" Wyatt looked down at his feet.

Alex thought about telling him, but realized how silly it sounded, "Never mind, it's nothing."

"You sure" Wyatt watched as she looked up, their eyes locking, "You can tell me anything Alex."

"I know, and you can tell me anything."

A yelp broke the moment between them as they looked up to see Josh holding Cory back from rushing towards the bench, "Baker what are you doing?"

"Talking to Alex?" He was confused.

Josh was fighting the laughter, "He means the hand holding."

"Oh, we didn't realize." Alex pulled her hand away, "It was nothing, calm down please."

Cory looked at Wyatt, "You were holding my granddaughters hand!"

"Yes Sir, I was, friends do that." Wyatt had never seen Mr. Matthews like this before.

"This is how it starts Josh, and of course on _that_ bench."

"Cory, my brother, let's go get you an apple juice from the vending machine. You need to calm down before homeroom." Josh started leading his brother away when he looked back at his great-niece and her best friend, realizing they had no idea what was about to hit them.

"That was weird right?" Wyatt picked up his bag and was getting up when he noticed the plaque, "Hey Al, you ever notice this before?"

She looked over, "The Friendship Bench" her fingers ran over the text, "Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay."

Wyatt looked up to her, "I guess that's what he means by _that bench_."

* * *

"This is not how I expected to be called up." A young man who reminded Lucas of himself was putting on his pinstripes for the first time.

"Don't focus on that, focus on playing a game you love. Ignore the media, just play with your heart." He told him as he got dressed. They had just spent an hour getting lectured and reminded of the morality clauses in their contracts. Most of them knew they could push the limit pretty far considering those before really getting in trouble, but Reese and his buddies had gone above and beyond.

Now the players were getting ready for today's game, the last home series before they would be away on the road again.

Lucas was trying to heed his own advice, focus on the game, not on what Reese had done. The shame he's brought to the team, to Riley, to Alex. Deep inside of him an anger boiled, who the hell could cheat on Riley, she didn't deserve that, especially after everything she'd been through. All he wanted to do was protect them, but he realized now he probably couldn't.

"You okay?" the new guy asked.

"Yeah, just trying to keep my focus" He reached into his locker, pulling out the cross necklace he kept in his bag, closing his eyes as he said a silent prayer that all of this would work out, knowing it would take just one day at a time.

Lucas played as hard as he could even getting a home run that won them the game for the day. When the press was in the locker room after the game they were all immediately shut down if anyone asked about Reese and his scandal.

"Lucas, can you tell us how it felt playing today without Reese by your side?" Dennis from the local news channel shoved a microphone in his face.

"I went and I did my job, I played my heart out today and that's all that matters. I have no comment about anything else, and I won't have a comment if you ever shove a microphone in my face again." Lucas grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the locker room.

* * *

Sonya ran her hands through her copper hair as she stood outside the used bookstore. She adjusted her dress and quickly applied some lip gloss before going inside. Immediately a comfort came over her as she started browsing, waiting for Auggie to appear.

He came out, with a pile of paperback westerns and smiled to her, "Hey what brings you by?"

Sonya gently clutched the strap of her over the shoulder bag, "Well I wanted to say Hi, see how you're doing, and I could use something new to read if I were totally honest."

Auggie smiled, "Well this is a great place for all of that." He started to shelve the books he'd brought out. "So how's the bakery?"

"Still standing," Sonya started to browse some old romances pulling out a copy of _Scruples_ , "Your mom came in the other night; she wanted to know how you were. I advised her to give you and Riley some space."

"Thank you for that." Auggie looked up. "She hasn't been harassing you about me has she?"

"Nope" Sonya hugged the book to her chest before she continued looking around, "I think your mom means well, but she seems lost as to who you are, or maybe who she is."

Auggie was silent for a moment, "Maybe we're all just lost and confused."

Sonya came to the counter, "I'll take this one."

Auggie rang her up handing her the chance, "So, you want to hang out this weekend?"

"I would love that, text me and we'll figure out something with our schedules." She smiled as she accepted the bag. "I really like hanging out with you Aug."

"I like it to Sonya." He couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he wanted to as he watched her walk out of the bookstore. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on between them, but he was enjoying it while it lasted.

* * *

Topanga used the emergency key that she and Cory kept for Riley's house and let herself in. The curtains were all drawn shut, but nothing looked disheveled. She checked the kitchen and saw Alex's cereal bowl in the sink, and a coffee mug void of lipstick. She thought nothing of it since she figured Riley hadn't gotten made up and was hiding out.

She went up the back steps looking into Alex's room, shaking her head when she saw the poster of Lucas on the wall. _If only she knew what he'd done_.

She moved towards Riley's room, pushing the door open finding her daughter in bed. She pulled the blankets back, "Riley Beverly-Glenn Matthews get up right now."

Riley reached for the empty space and realized Lucas wasn't filling it. She looked up to find her mother throwing the curtains open, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you, thank God I came by, why are you still in bed?"

Riley sat up, running her hand through her hair, "I needed the sleep, it's been a crazy few days in case you haven't seen the news that my fiancé was part of an orgy on boat, and the whole thing was recorded."

Topanga sat next to her daughter on the bed, "It will be okay, you and Reese will work through this."

Riley rubbed her eyes before staring at her mother, "You think this is something Reese and I can work through? I saw the entire video Mom, I saw what drugs he did, I saw what he drank, I saw the women he touched I saw what men he fucked. You think I can just forgive this shit?"

Topanga was taken back, "Riley if you really love him you can work through all of this and the two of you will be stronger together."

"You're right mom, the man I love, he and I can work through any issues we have. We'll be stronger for it. He and I will be an amazing team as husband and wife we'll be wonderful parents to Alexis. He and I are going to take on the world as a team." She felt tears in her eyes.

"See you and Reese will be just fine."

"It's not Reese I'm talking about. That's over, I tried to love him, part of me did mom, but you've got to realize that Reese and I are not getting married." Riley looked towards the door, just in time to see that Lucas had gotten back, a smile crossed her lips.

Topanga was exasperated, "You're going to throw away the first relationship you've had since Lucas because he made a mistake?"

"No, I'm going to give my marriage a chance. I'm going to work on getting to know my husband again, slowly, as he gets to know me and our daughter."

Topanga narrowed her eyes, "Marriage, husband, honey I know Lucas is back in town but that doesn't mean he came back for you."

Riley held her hand up to keep Lucas from barging in. "Mom, how could you say that?"

"He's stayed away for thirteen years Riley." She opened her briefcase that she'd carried with her throughout the house, "I think you should file these, yes you'll have a little scandal of him having to take a paternity test, but once that's done a judge will make him pay back child support."

Riley closed her eyes, "I don't need a paternity test Lucas doesn't need one either. Alexis is his daughter, and he is aware of that. I don't need child support from him. The only thing I need from Lucas is Lucas. What I need is my husband."

"Why do you keep calling him your husband?"

"Because that's what I am." Lucas couldn't stand back any longer, "Hello Mrs. Matthews."

"You two are not married one thing I know is you wouldn't get married without Cory's blessing." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared the two down.

Riley rose from the bed and went to stand next to Lucas, "A few years ago, Lucas and I were both in Las Vegas, we got married that night, after we called Dad asking for his blessing which he gave us."

The color drained from Topanga's face, "What?"

Riley nodded, "It's complicated, but Lucas and I are very much married. I was already planning to end things with Reese before the scandal broke. I want to build a life with Lucas, maybe we won't work out, maybe we don't fit anymore, but we need to try for Alexis and ourselves."

Topanga put her hands up, "I don't know what you're thinking Riley, but you're making a mistake. He's going to break your heart and Alexis', why would you leave yourself open to this?"

"It's my life, our life, and we need to live it just like Auggie needs to live his."

Topanga shook her head, "When you're ready for a divorce you know I'll help you."

Riley watched with her jaw dropped open as Topanga left the bedroom, hearing her heels on the back steps and then finally the backdoor slamming shut. "That was weird."

"Are you okay?" Lucas looked to her, "I didn't mean to burst in, but I just couldn't stand back any longer."

Riley slipped her arms around his waist, "No its okay, I just, wasn't expecting that. How was the game?"

"We won after getting a lecture about the morality clauses in our contracts and after the game that jerk from the local channel shoved a microphone in my face."

Riley couldn't help but smirk, "He's such a d-bag I hope you weren't nice."

"I stormed off after I told him no comment." Lucas led her out of the bedroom, "I hope you don't mind I stopped and packed a bag of a few essentials, I don't want to leave you alone for the next few days, but then I do go back on the road."

"It's wonderful, I wouldn't know how to ask you to stay, and I want you to stay as much as you can. I feel so ridiculous about that though."

"You're world has been turned upside down and shaken up. You get to feel however you need to feel." They slowly went down the steps. "I also picked up some sandwiches."

"You did?"

"Of course I did, and drinks and I might have remembered to get some cake." He smiled.

Riley felt her heart race, "I can't tell you the last time anyone remembered to bring me a sandwich, let alone a drink or cake."

Lucas brought her hand to his lips, "Well I'm here now, and I intend to keep this promise forever, along with others."

"So how was Alex this morning?" Riley sat at the counter, watching as Lucas moved around her kitchen easily.

"Snarky, sassy, oh and um she doesn't want to be a big sister just yet, so she wants us to not make that happen."

Riley covered her face in her hands, "I warned you."

"I was shocked," he confessed as he placed sandwich in front of her, "I have one for Alex in the fridge for later if she's hungry."

Riley picked at the sandwich in front of her, "I um, meant what I said to my mom, about us, making this work."

"I know, and we will."

"Mom" Alex's voice filled the house as she came in the front door, "You are not going to believe what Grandpa did today."

"Oh boy" Riley braced herself for the hurricane that was her daughter, "In the kitchen with Lucas."

Alex came in dropping her bag on the counter as she looked at her Mother and then glanced at her Father, "So I'm talking to Wyatt, we're like clearing the air or whatever, and he put his hand over mine, or whatever it's like no big deal. Well Grandpa and Uncle Josh come down the hall and Uncle Josh had to like hold Grandpa back."

"You were holding hands I thought you were just friends." Lucas was trying to keep himself in check, feeling Riley put her hand on his arm.

"We are we weren't being gushy romantic or anything. Grandpa just over reacted." Alex stopped, "Wait why are you here?"

"Lucas is going to be around more often honey."

Alex shuddered, "I am not ready to be a big sister so none of that please!"

"Alexis Friar Matthews!" Riley looked to her daughter, "You are not becoming a big sister right now, and stop worrying about that. If and when it happens, it happens and you don't get a say."

Alex couldn't help but smile even with the tears in her eyes, "That's the first time you've ever used my full name."

Before Riley knew it she felt her daughter hug her tightly.


	21. -21-

_**Author Note: Thank you all for the dream casts some of you have sent me; that is just beyond cool. Don't forget you can always ask me stuff if you have a question, I'll try to answer as long as it's not a total spoiler.**_

* * *

 **-21-**

Reese had felt sick to his stomach ever since he woke up. He had no idea how he was going to convince these men to not only do a group interview, but to give it to Riley. So far it was the only thing he could think of to keep her, to go along with her demands. If he got lucky, she would see how much he loved her, how much he still wanted to be with her, that he would spend the rest of his life trying to make this all up to her.

He had never considered that Lucas was Alex's father, why he wasn't sure, not even after he found out they'd been high school sweethearts, both had always spoke of the other as a bad college relationship.

"So I know several of you are already in trouble with the different organizations, Reese the Yankees are releasing you this afternoon. I suggest you find the best shark of a lawyer you can to at the very least get the payday you deserve." Noah explained to the group, "I'm waiting to hear back on the rest of you, but again I would have a lawyer standing by."

"We never should've done this." Kian sighed, trying to remember why he'd ever thought it was a good idea to take part in the activities on the party boat.

"What about the spin, when do we go and tell our side of the story?" Reese swirled his glass of club soda watching the ice cubes spin around.

"Dennis Cavanaugh of the local station has already made a request to interview all eight of you." Noah looked down at his phone. "Have any of you been contacted by anyone else?"

"Riley Matthews, she wants the interview, we should give it to her." Reese looked up, locking eyes with Clinton, "She knows us, some of us very well, she's been hurt by this, not just by me. But I think we should give her this chance, besides Dennis is a jackass none of us like him."

"Don't you think that's exactly why we shouldn't give it to Riley?" Clinton looked down, "I mean I know she and I had a thing, she's engaged to Reese, Pete didn't you take her for a spin."

Reese felt sick hearing them talk about Riley this way.

"No, she turned me down, told me she didn't date baseball players, and yet here she is engaged to Reese, how the fuck did you make that happen?"

"I wore her down; I didn't give up on her." Reese stood up, walking around Noah's living room, "I knew I wanted Riley and I got her. But I'm going to lose her because of this. We have to give her this interview I have to do anything and everything I can to keep her if I don't I'm going to lose her to Lucas fucking Friar."

Tim rolled his eyes, "How are you going to lose her to Friar, she's yours you'll keep her."

"She was his first, he's the reason she didn't date baseball players." Reese was sure if he kept clutching his glass it would shatter in his hand. "I say we take a vote, it can be secret, but majority rules, we can give the interview to Dennis who none of us like, or to Riley and start to help each other save our lives from this disaster."

Noah passed around a pad of paper and pens, watching as the men made their choices. As he looked at the pieces of paper, he was surprised but he smiled, "I'll set up the interview; now go get lawyers ready to fight for you."

Reese sighed as he looked out the window he knew exactly who the best lawyer was he just had to figure out how to convince them to take him on as a client.

* * *

The bell above the door rang and Auggie looked up from the order he was placing, smiling when he saw his Uncle, "Let me guess you came to check on me so my Dad would calm down."

"Yeah I did." Josh looked around, "How are things at Riley's?"

Auggie chuckled, "Well, Lucas is hanging around a lot, Alex is snarky, and just about to hit that teen angst but I think she's overjoyed to finally know her middle name and her father. Riley is a mess, this Reese thing threw her for a loop. I think she was ready to put things with him on pause, figure out her feelings for him, her feelings for Lucas, but then this happened. She barely gets out of bed right now unless Lucas drags her out."

"Alex and I walked in on them kissing the other day." Josh picked up a book flipping through the pages, "Think they're back together?"

Auggie glanced at his computer screen, "Actually, I'm not so sure they really are. It's like they have an understanding they'll be together, but they have to get through all this mess first. Or they're secretly going at it like rabbits and Alex can freak when she becomes a big sister."

Josh chuckled, "Speaking of freaking, your Dad, I had to hold him back the other day."

"Why, what happened?"

"Alex and Wyatt were holding hands." Josh picked up a few more books.

Auggie laughed, "They're just friends, trust me I'm around them enough to know."

Josh smirked, "Yeah, I know the story. So, you ever hear from Ava?"

"No, and I have no intention of reaching out to her. I heard through the grapevine she's engaged, a Wall Street guy, so good for her."

"And your love life?"

"As if you're one who should be asking" Auggie rolled his eyes, "I've been seeing Sonya from the bakery."

"Good for you Aug" Josh put the pile of books on the counter, "I'll take these, and before you ask I'm seeing someone. I think I can finally, really move on from Maya."

"Good, you've been holding out far too long Uncle Josh." Auggie rang him up "Twenty-Seven, thirty-three."

Josh paid him, "Give your Dad a call, he's worried, he's not going to push like your Mom."

"I'll call him when I'm off work, I promise." He handed Josh his bag.

"Good, I'll talk to you soon kid."

* * *

Zay stared at Farkle, "Okay what's wrong?" They were in a vegetarian restaurant not far from the theatre where he performed nightly.

Farkle pushed around his tofu, "You know how on my birthday Maya comes by and gives me a blow job?"

"Yeah, I'm aware, I'm a little jealous, why you and not me?" Zay continued to enjoy his spicy mint noodles.

"This is serious Zay." Farkle took a sip of his water, already planning to stop at the first hot dog cart he could find. "So this year, she comes over early in the morning. She's got a raincoat on, and nothing else but bright red lipstick."

"Go on, don't leave me hanging man." Zay leaned forward.

"It was more this year it was like almost every fantasy ever."

"Except ones that included Riley right?"

"Why does everyone say that?" Farkle sighed, "But yeah."

"Because let's be real Farkle, we've all had a fantasy or two about both Riley and Maya."

"Zay, I think Riley would die from embarrassment if she knew that."

He shrugged, "Well come on, I bet even Lucas had that thought once or twice."

Farkle shook his head, "You're ruining this for me."

"Sorry, so you guys do all kinds of wild stuff. So what's the problem?"

Farkle pushed his food away, "We didn't use a condom."

"Well I would think if Maya was pregnant she would've told you by now."

"Secret time Zay, gotta lock this in the vault."

"Fine just no one better give me any peppermint schnapps and we'll be fine."

Farkle ran a hand over his hair, "I ran into Maya the other day, she was getting books, pregnancy books. She says she and Charlie are expecting, but what if this baby is mine and Maya isn't telling me?"

Zay was quiet for a moment as he contemplated it. "Maybe she doesn't suspect. She and Charlie they have a thing maybe it hasn't crossed her mind."

"Maybe, she did say she wasn't that far along, so maybe I'm freaking out about nothing."

"Yeah you probably are, don't sweat it. Besides if something comes up and Maya suspects Charlie isn't the father I'm sure she'll come to you. After all she is the one who told Lucas he was Alex's father _years_ ago."

Farkle threw his napkin on the table, "You're right, I keep freaking out about this for no damn reason. Maya would tell me, she's been one of my best friends since we were seven that's over twenty years I'm being an idiot."

"Even a genius can be an idiot once in a while. But the real question is how was it?"

"Good, but what I've done with Sarah so far is better."

"So far?"

Farkle bit the inside of his cheek, "Sarah and I haven't actually had sex yet. We've done a lot of other stuff, but the actual act, no."

Zay threw his napkin down and leaned back in his chair, "You're killing me Farkle, killing me."

"Yeah and how's your love life."

Zay grew silent, "Fine, but I'm busy starring in the hottest show on Broadway."

Farkle sighed, "Uh huh, you need a girlfriend just as bad as the rest of us."

Zay rolled his eyes, "Here let me just conjure one up, we'll name her Amber Diaz, she'll be a feisty actress who I have a push and pull, will they or won't they kind of thing, where we get stuck together in a blackout we give into temptation but that still doesn't mean we're together."

Farkle's eyes were wide, "Okay, you _really_ need a girlfriend if you could just come up with that."

"It used to be easier to meet women, but now that I'm _Zay Babineaux_ it's more difficult. They look at me differently." He drummed his fingers on the table, "I'm sure the right girl is out there for me, I just haven't had a meet cute with her."

"The fact that you talk in rom-com more than any girl we're friends with might have something to do with it." Farkle got lucky catching the napkin that Zay threw at him.

* * *

Lucas looked at Riley and Alex feeling like a bundle of nerves. Any minute a cab would arrive to take him to the airport for a series of away games. He didn't want to leave them. "Okay, you both have my cellphone number, my skype name, my email address am I forgetting anything?"

"No, don't be so nervous." Riley gave him a smile, "We'll be fine, I promise."

He sighed sitting between them, "I don't want to leave you two."

Alex shook her head, "We can talk on the phone, we can watch you on TV, you'll only be gone a few days, mom isn't some China Doll that can break at any second."

Lucas looked back to Riley, "Yeah, this is going to be fun. She's going to get worse as she gets older."

Riley stifled a giggled, "Yeah well I warned you."

"It's good to hear you laugh."

"It's good to laugh, but Alex is right I'm not a China Doll ready to shatter. Lucas, I hate to remind you of this, but we survived for a long time without you, we can be okay for a few days, I promise." Riley placed a hand over his, "Besides a few days out of town will do you some good."

"It's not a fun trip, its work."

"Just go beat Boston and then come home and we'll continue to figure out what this is." Alex sighed, trying to be brave but also terrified he was leaving.

Lucas turned to his daughter, "I'll be back Alex, I promise you that. No matter what happens between your Mom and me I am always here for you."

Alex released a sigh and hugged him tightly, it has only been a few days but she wasn't sure she could ever fathom him not in their lives.

Lucas held his daughter as he looked to his wife, "You have the keys to my apartment incase things get crazy and the press comes back."

"We do, just be safe, don't get hurt."

"I'll do my best." He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Al, Alex, Alexis, you've got to let go. The cab will be here soon."

Alex released him and watched as her parents got off the couch and moved to the door. She turned away knowing they were going to kiss.

Riley reached up, caressing his face, "I hope to God this is over by the time you get back."

"So do I, have you heard from Reese?"

She shook her head, "No, but he still has a few days."

Lucas smiled as he tilted her chin up with his finger, "I'll be home soon, we'll get to spend the holiday together, think about that. We can do something, just the three of us, get out of the house."

Riley nodded, "I like the sound of that."

"Good." He leaned forward giving her a soft, slow, but short kiss. "I'll call you when I get to the hotel."

"You better." Riley felt her heart lurch as she watched him walk out of the front door. She knew he would be coming back, but still it was awful knowing he was leaving. She went back to the couch and put her arm around her daughter, "He'll be back honey."

Alex leaned into her mother, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because, Lucas keeps his promises" Riley brushed Alex's hair away from her eyes, "Have you thought what you want to do this summer?"

"Play baseball with Wyatt and the guys in the park, you know the same old thing, maybe go down the shore."

Riley nodded, "That sounds like a great summer, we'll have to figure out a good time to go to the shore, do you want that to be just you and me, or did you want Lucas to go?"

"Lucas if he can." Alex felt small as she confessed that, feeling her mother's lips on her head.

"I love that idea and he's going to love it."

* * *

Alyssa Baker sorted through the mail by the door, sighing as she saw nothing but the same old bills she couldn't believe were not digitized yet, three different letters from State Farm agents trying to sell her insurance, magazines she couldn't recall subscribing to and who had time to read them when she was busy running a multi-million dollar advertising agency. She stopped when she saw one addressed to her oldest son Wyatt.

"Wyatt, come here please" She put the rest of the mail down, deciding to worry about it another day.

She studied her son as he came in the room, dressed in jeans that were covered in dirt from the baseball field, a Yankees t-shirt that had seen better days, and a well-worn baseball cap she knew should've been let go years ago but he just couldn't part with, "You've got a letter here from Diamond Baseball Camp for you."

His eyes grew wide as he reached for it, "Mom, please."

Alyssa sighed as she handed it to her son, not sure if she was ready to handle a broken heart or send him off for the summer to camp.

Wyatt tore open the envelope as he pulled out the letter he scanned it, wondering if the nerves that were coursing through him at this moment would later in life be matched with college acceptance letters. "I got in! I got into Diamond!"

"That's wonderful" she felt her son hug her, the designer suit covered in baseball dirt but she didn't care, "So we'll have to get you ready, you'll leave not long after school ends."

Wyatt pulled away, "Yeah so much to do, I'm going to need a physical, and some new cleats, I can't believe it Mom I got in!"

"I knew you would, you're amazing. Now go wash up, dinner should be ready soon." She sent him off, not sure she was really ready to let him go for the summer, but also knowing it would be for the best.


	22. -22-

_**Author Note: I am aware that Tony nominations come out earlier in May, and that it's the kind of thing done in the morning. Also let me hear your suggestions for ship names for Alex and Wyatt, I'm curious what you all come up with.**_

* * *

 **-22-**

Josh drummed his fingers on the bar as he watched Lillian working occasionally he would glance down at the screen on his computer.

Lillian placed a drink in front of him, "So how did you talk with Maya go?"

Josh slouched, "I was hoping you would've forgotten about that."

"Well, she hasn't been holding out hope for you, has she?" Lillian leaned over the bar so she could look in his eyes.

Josh looked down, "She let go a long time ago, I was the one holding out, but I get it now. I know why she left, she didn't think we would last and after talking to her, I know she's right."

Lillian put her hand over his giving him a soft smile, "Great, so where do you want to go for Memorial Day?"

"You want to go away huh?" He gave her a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I do, just you me, no family, no friends, maybe we could go camping."

"I know just the place." He smiled as he began typing, hoping he could still reserve a campsite, "Perfect, we can still reserve a space, I've got all the equipment we need."

"You do, how?"

"Parents owned an outdoor store until a couple of years ago before they retired. All of us kids are set of outdoor gear, even Cory and he's not allowed in the outdoors."

Lillian knitted her eyebrows, "He's not?"

"No, his wife doesn't let him. He got in trouble on a ski trip in high school he'll never live it down."

"Well at least we won't have to worry about him." Her fingers walked up his wrist. "You'll just have to worry about being alone with me, and what that might mean."

"I have no worries about that at all." He breathed as he felt her thumb rub the crease where his arm bent.

Lillian smiled, "Great, good to know." Quickly she leaned over giving him a quick kiss, "I gotta go change the channel the theatre groupies are coming in Tony nominations are coming out."

Josh chuckled, "Okay, well I have my fingers crossed for a friend."

* * *

Zay threw open Riley's front door, "Cotton Candy Face" he called out before seeing her jog down the front steps in a pair of black yoga pants, a purple tank top and a sweatshirt that had the neck cut off and was falling off her shoulder. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and she was free of make-up, not that she needed any.

"What's going on?" She carried a trash bag behind her as she looked around for items to add, tossing in a paperback copy of a Stephen King novel.

"Today is the day." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room, "I know you've had a lot going on, but I need my good luck charm."

"Huh?" she felt her body tossed to the couch as Zay turned on the television it was only then that she realized what was going on. "Oh it's Tony's day."

"Exactly, and every time I sit on this couch and hold your hand I get a nomination, and I mean I know it doesn't validate me, but Riley, I really want the nomination for this show, I put my whole heart and soul into it."

Riley gave him an encouraging smile as she squeezed his hand, "Anytime, and you deserve it the show is amazing, you are amazing."

His legs bounced as other nominations were announced, several of his co-stars were nominated for their roles in _Pearl Harbor_.

"Zay, remember to breathe." Riley could feel the nervous energy flowing from his body growing with each category she almost dropped to her knees when his category came up and he squeezed her hand as other names were read, and then finally his name for Lead Actor in a Musical. "You got a nomination!"

Zay was speechless as he released Riley's hand as another category came up, and again he was nominated for Original Score, Best Book of a Musical, and best Musical.

"You did it Zay!" She watched her friend as the shock was still washing over him.

He jumped up, lifting her in his arms and spinning her around, "I can't believe it!"

"Zay, this is amazing, _Pearl Harbor_ is amazing. Congratulations." She hugged him as he put her back down just as the door opened and Alex came in with Wyatt right behind her.

"Uncle Zay better be nominated for a Tony, or I don't know how to react to this." Alex sighed as she closed the door.

"I'm nominated!" Zay felt the young girl hug her.

"Congratulations" Wyatt gave him a high five, "That's awesome."

Riley looked to the kids, "So what's new with you guys?"

"Nothing, nothing is new." Wyatt stammered, "We should go do that Math assignment."

"Yeah we should," she looked to her best friend confused, what had just gotten into him?

Wyatt went up the stairs, knowing his reaction was weird, but how was he going to tell Alex that he wouldn't be around for the majority of the summer?

* * *

Topanga took a sip of her iced green tea as she continued to look over the paperwork in front of her before she looked up at her potential client, "This won't be easy, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Reese smiled from the other side of the desk, "Yes I am I know I did something stupid, but I didn't deserve to lose my job. It wasn't during the season, if there is a loophole, you will find it. Besides, this might be the only way I can get Riley back."

Topanga took another sip as she formulated a response, "That situation might be more complicated than you realize."

Reese leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his hands together, "I am aware that Lucas is Alexis' biological father, but where has he been the last thirteen years Topanga. I was here I was friends with Riley for years before we finally started dating. I've watched Alex grow up."

"If I take you case," She rose from her chair and walked around the desk leaning against the front of it, "You are going to have to prove to me that you should be the man for Riley and Alexis."

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it." He rose to look her in the eyes.

Topanga bit her lower lip, "How good are you with directions Reese? Because I want my children to be happy, I want my granddaughter to be happy."

"I want Riley to be happy I want Alexis to be happy." He took a step closer, "Tell me what to do and I will do it."

Topanga looked at the younger man, "I will, you'll have to do everything I say, or you'll end up out in the cold and Riley and Alexis will get hurt by Lucas again."

"That's the last thing any of us want. So guide me, me help me make Riley happy."

"Sit down and tell me every dirty thing you've done, so I know what I'm fighting against." She stared at him as he tugged in his tie.

"The boat party, it was a yearly thing, all Noah's clients," He started as he leaned back in the seat.

* * *

Maya threw her paintbrush down, she'd gotten several of paintings for the hotels done but she was exhausted. She just wanted to lie down and sleep for a week, another week and she could order a paternity test.

Charlie came up behind her, his hands slipping under the back of her shirt, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sick" She felt her body begin to relax at his touch, her heart racing as she realized she couldn't keep this too herself. "Charlie, we need to talk."

He dropped his hands, "Are you okay?"

Maya turned to him and moved away from the paintings towards the bed, "I went to the doctor a couple of days ago, to confirm the pregnancy, and you know just make sure everything was okay."

"Yeah, is everything not okay?"

She made a fist with one hand using it to hit the palm of her other hand, "I found out how far I am, and their might be a complication."

Charlie felt his heart drop his stomach twist, "Maya, honey what's wrong?"

"Well you know you and I were hooking up at the club but, I also had that thing with Farkle on his birthday."

He could feel the life drain from his body, "You think, are you saying that, Maya baby, what are you saying?"

"It's just a small possibility that Farkle could be the father." She felt the weight of that secret lift off her shoulders, only a moment later to realize a new problem was emerging.

Charlie had sunk to the floor, his breathing heavy, his hands shaking as he tried to process the news he was just given. The woman he loved, the woman he'd yearned for, the woman he was planning a future with might not be having his child. "I need air, I need air."

Maya watched as she pushed himself off the floor and walked out.

She went and sat on the couch feeling numb. She wasn't sure how long she sat there just that it got dark out and she didn't feel like turning on a light. She jumped when the door opened Charlie came in carrying a take-out bag. "Charlie, what's going on?"

"I got us dinner." He set the food down on the coffee table, handing her a container, "Tuna Melt from the diner your mom used to work at."

"Thank you" Maya wasn't sure what was going on, "I didn't think you were coming back."

"Maya, I will always come back to you. I was having an anxiety attack, the best thing I can do when I have one is get outside into the fresh air." He looked into her ocean eyes, "If I ever led you to believe I would just walk out, no baby, no. I was shocked, but at the same time part of me should've known."

"There is a paternity test I can take in about a week, it should be pretty accurate and won't harm the baby, but I'm scared, I want the baby to be yours."

Charlie reached up his thumb wiping away a tear she didn't know she's cried, "DNA doesn't make a man a father you should know that. No matter what a test says this baby is yours and mine. We're going to be his or her family."

Maya could feel her lips trembling before throwing her arms around him, kissing him, tears pouring down her face, "I've been hoping and wishing that you would say something like that. You really are the man for me."

Charlie felt relief wash over him, "Have you told Farkle?"

"No, but he knows I'm pregnant he saw me buying the pregnancy books." She felt Charlie pull her into his lap.

"We get the test, we find out the results, just for the peace of mind, and then, you can decide if you think Farkle needs to know anything."

Maya nuzzled his neck, "That sounds like the perfect plan."

"No matter what it's you and me, and baby makes three."

* * *

Riley was startled when she heard the doorbell, she tossed the trash bag aside and left her office to get the door, when she opened it she found her father, "Hey Dad."

"Hey" He came in and looked around, "The way your mother described things I was sure it would look worse."

"Well she tends to over exaggerate, think the worst, especially when it comes to me." Riley couldn't control the bitter coating of her voice.

Cory couldn't deny that his daughter was right, "She mentioned Lucas was here."

Riley glanced towards the stairs, "My husband yes."

"So you really do know about that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked back to her father as she picked up a picture frame, opened the back and pulled the photo out before tearing it in half.

Cory swung his arms as he followed his daughter around her living room, "I tried a couple of times to bring it up, but anytime I asked you about Las Vegas you shut down. I always figured when you were ready to talk about it, you would. It didn't occur to me you didn't remember."

Riley looked at a glass swan Reese had given her and tossed it in the bag. "I think I was afraid to think it could be true or real, that it really happened because it was what I always wanted."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of everything and anything I can from Reese. I need to purge this house of him." She shook her head, "He wasn't living here, we were just starting to ease him into our home life, but God he has a lot of crap here."

"Riley, you're not jumping into something with Lucas because of what happened with Reese are you?"

Riley sat the trash bag down and sat on the couch, "When I found out about Lucas knowing about Alex, and us being married, I told myself I was going to put both of them on pause, figure out my feelings for each, but then I was at work and we got the video of Reese and the others. I can't be with a man like that Dad. I feel disgusted, stupid dirty after all of that. How can a man say he loves me, propose to me and then go on that boat, and be with so many different people, do all those drugs."

Cory pulled her into his arms, "Oh honey, I don't have an answer for you. I don't think I want to know how he could do that."

"Mom thinks I should give him another chance, she doesn't think Lucas, the father of my daughter, my husband, the man I have loved for as long as I can remember deserves one, but that Reese does."

Cory was at a loss, "I don't know honey, I think you know in your heart what is best for you, for Alexis, and even for Lucas. I know he loves you, I know he loves Alex I've seen and heard the way he talks about her already. You guys have so much to work on, to build, but if anyone can do it, it's the two of you."

Riley pulled away wiping her eyes, "What if there is more to this Reese stuff than we know, what if this scandal is just the tip if the iceberg?"

"You focus on the good in your life, you focus on Alex making sure she's okay with all the changes in her life, and she's going to have a lot of those, trust me."

"I heard about her and Wyatt holding hands, come on Dad, I was holding Zay's earlier for good luck." Riley sighed, "But you're right, I know you are, she's taken everything pretty well so far, I'm scared that it's only a matter of time before that all blows up and we realize this a huge mess."

"Don't forget to take time for you, and for you and Lucas. Remember bad things happen when you don't know who you are, so don't lose who you are. Really you need to find out who you are, who Lucas is, who you are together, and with Alex, who is figuring out who she is. I already see it happening."

"You do?" Riley couldn't believe she was missing the changes in her daughter.

Cory smiled, "Yeah, I suspect by the end of summer she might be a bit more girly, less of a tomboy."

"No, I don't think so." Riley pushed herself up from the couch then stopped what she was doing, "Oh God, I'm turning into you."

Cory chuckled, "Come on I wasn't that bad."

"You would steal Lucas' shoes!"

"And who did you have a kid with, who did you marry?"

"Lucas, you knew, you suspected?"

Cory smiled, "Of course I did."

"Auggie should be home soon."

"I had Josh check up on him, I know he needs space, but I'm glad he's here, with you."

Riley nodded, "Are you upset he's not going to take the BAR exam?"

Cory glanced at the stairs, "Not really, I think he's finally going to figure out what he needs to figure out. Honestly, I think he's been lost since he and Ava broke up in college. I think your brother is finding his way, and so are you. Just follow your heart you'll know what's the right thing."


	23. -23-

**-23-**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Riley's voice grew loud as she threw the television remote down as she saw the commercial for the exclusive interview for the New York Eight, the nickname the media had given to Reese and his friends. "Dennis fucking Cavanaugh got this?"

"You okay Riles?" Auggie walked out from the kitchen with a sandwich.

Riley wasn't sure if she was relieved or pissed. "I have a statement to go write. Lord only knows what Reese is going to say in that interview but I've held my tongue long enough."

"Don't say anything you'll regret later" He called as he watched her storm away, glad to see that she was no longer dressed in gym clothes.

Riley closed the door of her office she dialed Lucas' number as she tried to calm her breathing. She looked at the time he would be getting ready for the game, but she had to warn him "Hey sorry to call right before you go out to play."

" _It's okay, what's wrong?"_

"Reese and the guys are being interviewed by the local jackass." She sighed, "I'm going to write a statement to release as soon as it's over."

" _Just think this is almost behind you, and you'll be free of him after tonight."_

Riley sank into her desk chair, "God I hope so. I can't believe how messy this all is."

" _The good news is when I get home tomorrow I'm making you, Alex, and Auggie a great dinner."_

Riley could hear the smile in his voice, "That sounds wonderful, we'll all be looking forward to it."

" _I gotta go, but I know you'll say what you need to say in your statement, and you are one of the strongest women I know."_

"Thank you." She felt so much better after hearing his voice. "I can't wait for you to be back."

" _Neither can I."_

"Just go out and kick some Red Sox ass tonight okay. We'll be cheering you on from the living room."

" _I can already feel the support. You're going to keep Alex away from that interview, right?_ "

"Oh yeah, Lord only knows what they're going to say. She should be in bed by then or at least reading in her room." Riley sighed, the words were at the tip of her tongue but they wouldn't come out.

" _I know Riley, tomorrow a new life starts for all of us. We'll be able to put Reese behind us, and we can really start to figure this out."_

"I'll see you tomorrow, go play some ball."

" _Bye, I'll call after you release your statement."_

"I look forward to it." Riley put her phone down and looked at the blank document in front of her, starting to draft a statement, her stomach knotting as she grew to fear what Reese and his buddies were going to say.

* * *

Sarah pulled her hair into a ponytail as she studied herself in the mirror. Her heart was racing with nerves she and Farkle had spent as much time together as they possibly could. They had spent nights together, but hadn't had sex yet.

She knew spending this long weekend with him in the Hamptons it would happen, and she wanted it to happen. Every single time he touched her, kissed her, she felt like everything suddenly made sense that hadn't before.

She grabbed her bag, double checking that she had everything she could think of just as the buzzer on her callbox went off. "Hey" she pressed the button down.

" _Hey, are you ready, do you need help with anything?"_

Sarah smiled at the request, "I'll be down in just a minute, let me check double check I turned everything off. I'll see you soon Farkle."

She makes a quick round around the apartment, grabbing her keys and putting her bag and purse over her shoulder before she turned off the final set of lights and locked the door.

When she got to the lobby she saw Farkle just outside standing next to his Ford Explorer, looking a little nervous as he looked up and down the street trying not to watch her building.

"Hey" She smiled when she came towards him and he took her bag putting it in the trunk before he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

Every kiss was like melting into pure bliss.

His fingers caressed her face as he pushed the stray hairs away from her face, "You ready to spend the weekend just us, on the sand, maybe some Sangria, maybe some chocolate and strawberries."

She couldn't help but smile, "It sounds like pure heaven."

"Great," He opened the passenger door for her and helped her in, "We are going to have a wonderful weekend."

* * *

" _Lucas Friar is up he's been a great get for the Yankees this year, especially after they've had to release Reese Collins. He's got twelve home runs so far this season; let's see if he can make some magic here, in the final inning."_

Riley wouldn't admit it, but she'd paid pretty close attention to Lucas' career over the years, she would always find herself caught watching the Rockies games at work, she knew that the pressure of this moment usually lit a fire under him, but she'd always felt like a bundle of nerves. She felt Alex grab her hand, and she couldn't help but wonder how weird it really must be to have spent years cheering a player on only to discover he was really her father.

" _Strike!"_

"He'll hit it Mom, he'll hit a home run."

"Come on Lucas, you can do this." Riley breathed as she watched him at the plate, the way he shifted his body and neck.

Alex leaned forward, watching, nervous, "Do it, come on, do it."

The pitch came and Lucas swung making a powerful contact as the ball went far as he began to run to first base as the ball went all the way out past the green monster.

"Yay" Alex cried out in a way similar to how her mother would when she was younger.

Riley stared at her, "Wow that was one of the few moments you remind me of me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a lot of the time you remind me of that guy." She nodded towards the television.

Alex stared at her mother, "But I look just like you, except for the eyes."

"Yeah, but you have more his attitude, more of his skills. I was a super klutz when I was your age, especially after my growth spurt." Riley turned the television off, "You need to go to bed I don't want you watching this interview."

"Oh come on Mom, is it really that bad?"

"Yes it is. I'm sure if your homework is done you can find something to read until you fall asleep."

Alex sighed, "Fine, night Mom."

"Get some sleep." Riley pushed her daughter up the stairs just as Auggie was coming down.

He watched his niece go up the stairs and then looked to his sister, "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I can be." She sighed as they moved back to the living room.

* * *

" _So Reese, prior to the release of this video you were engaged to Riley Matthews is that correct?" Dennis Cavanaugh got a wicked smile on his lips; he couldn't wait to watch Riley crash and burn after this._

 _Reese gave a classic smile, "Riley and I still plan to marry this November, we've discussed this and she knows that night on the boat was a weakness and I caved. She has forgiven me, and I know that with her support I will be stronger than ever. This has been a difficult time not only for myself but for Riley and her daughter, who I cannot wait to be a father to."_

Riley turned the television off she'd heard enough.

Auggie watched as his sister rose from the couch, he'd only seen a look of that sort of anger a few times before in his life.

Riley went straight for her laptop, looking at the statement she prepared and began to type a few changes. Her phone rang and she felt relief wash over it when she saw it was Lucas, "Can you believe him?"

" _He's delusional I can't believe he said that."_

"Yeah well I'm going to post this to my Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram in a few minutes. I'm just making it very clear that Reese and I are not getting married and are no longer together."

" _Say whatever you need to say Riley I'll back you no matter what."_

Riley took a deep breath, "I wish you were home tonight."

" _I bet, but tell me you girls saw that home run."_

"We did, Alex was on the edge of her seat." Riley let her eyes scan the document one last time. "Just don't go all Texas on Reese, he's not worth it."

" _As long as he stays away from you and Alex after you post this statement I won't have a reason to."_

"Do you want to hear what I'm going to post?"

" _Go for it."_

"As many of you know I was involved romantically with Reese Collins, yes we were engaged to be married, but that engagement has ended. Before the video surfaced I had already decided that I needed to re-evaluate my feelings for Reese and planned to put our relationship on a pause. With the reveal of this video, and the secrets he kept from me I know that he cannot be in my life or the life of my daughter.

"I am truly disappointed that he went on national television this evening and tried to convince everyone that I had forgiven him, and that I would be standing by him. I have not forgiven him, he lied and cheated on me and that is unforgivable. I am now taking this time away from the spotlight to spend time with my daughter and the rest of our family as we focus on what is truly important."

" _That's perfect Ri I'll let you go post it. I'm going to swing by my place when I get back to the city before coming over, sound good?"_

"Yeah that sounds perfect, I can't wait to see you."

" _I can't wait to see you either."_

* * *

Noah pulled Reese aside after the interview, "You've got a problem, Riley released a statement of her own."

Reese felt his heart lurch when he read it. "That bitch, don't worry, I have a way to get her back on my side, a secret weapon."

"Reese, you are treading dangerous water right now. Don't fuck up."

"I won't, I know exactly what I'm doing, and who I'm playing with."

Noah watched as Reese stalked off, he was going to be the biggest trouble out of all of them, he just had to figure out what to do about him and if Reese was even worth keeping as a client.


	24. -24-

_**Author Note: Have I mentioned lately how much you guy's all rock, because you do, for real. I am always amazed and blown away by the feedback. If I miss something I am so sorry, I try to see it all, but sometimes I just don't and I find it days later and just know I feel super bad for missing something.**_

 _ **I'll make a poll on twitter this weekend at Alex and Wyatt's ship name since I got a few different ideas so make sure you're following me same user name as here.**_

* * *

 **-24-**

Normally in science Wyatt had no trouble paying attention, but today he couldn't take his eyes off of Alex. Something about her was different, maybe her hair, no she had I in a ponytail, low enough she could slip it through the back of her baseball cap later. Maybe her clothes, no she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt like she did most days. Maybe her smile, the way it reached her stunning green eyes, yes that was different.

"Mr. Baker, could you please explain to me what photosynthesis is?" Dr. Wolfe looked at the young man, "Or perhaps you could explain the topic we're actually discussing this morning."

Wyatt looked down, "Sorry sir, I guess I spaced out."

Dr. Wolfe shook his head, "Pay more attention to the lecture than to Ms. Matthews please."

The class started to giggle; Wyatt wanted to sink down as far under his seat as possible, feeling his cheeks flush as Alex turned to him with a confused look on her face.

When class was over he grabbed his books and made a mad dash for the hallway, he didn't realize that Alex was right behind him and when he stopped short she walked right into him as their classmates gathered around them.

"So, Wyatt got busted for staring at Alex, when are you two just going to start to date already?" One of the girls questioned as she circled around them.

"Wyatt and I are just friends." Alex pushed her way past the others, "And _if_ we were to date, we would decide to do that when we're ready. We do things the way we do things."

"So you're saying you want Wyatt to ask you out." One of the boys made a kissy face at Alex as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on these two are so already dating, Mr. Matthews caught them holding hands the other day." One of the gossipy girls who already got to wear make-up called out.

"Ooh" The group all said in unison.

"Alex is my best friend, friends can hold hands. Why is everyone in such a rush to date?" Wyatt moved past the crowd to his locker and grabbed his baseball cap, still feeling everyone's eyes on his. "What?"

"You like her, just admit it, you are crazy about her." The girls were all around him, "Go on, ask her out."

"She's my best friend; you girls are looking for drama, no thank you." He pulled out a couple of books and put another inside before slamming the locker shut. "I gotta go I have a game to play in the park."

"Oh in the park huh, same game Alex is playing?" The glossed lips smiled as a hand reached out to touch his arm, "You know Wyatt, if you're not interested in Alex maybe you and I could catch a movie sometime, maybe a scary movie and you could protect me."

"Sorry Tish, but not happening." Wyatt pulled away and went towards Alex's locker where she was just pulling on her cap, "You won't believe what Tish just pulled."

Alex looked up, "What did she do?"

"She tried to get me to ask her to a movie, a scary movie." He rolled his eyes, "Hey after the game want to grab a smoothie before you go home?"

"Yeah that sounds good." She closed her locker trying to ignore the weird twirl in her stomach at the mention of Wyatt going to the movies with someone else, "He's going to be there when I get home."

"Yeah, how do you feel about that?" They pushed open the door of the school and stepped out into the warm May air.

Alex bit her lower lip, "Nervous, scared, excited, I think all three of us have a different idea what we want to happen, so I feel like this is just going to blow up before we can figure out what really works for all of us."

Wyatt kicked a piece of trash with his foot as they walked, "Like so far he's cool though, right?"

"So far yeah, but like does he think he'll just slip into Dad role, or what?" Alex sat down on a bench just outside the park, "It's just weird."

Wyatt gave her a smile, "You know what will take your mind off all of that?" he pushed the bill of her cap down, "Some baseball let's go and play."

"Great idea, let's go." She jumped up and grabbed his hand to drag him to the baseball diamond.

* * *

"I have the results." The doctor came in and sat across from Riley. "Negative across the board."

Riley felt a weight leave her body, "Thank God."

"I know you believed that you and Reese were in a monogamous relationship, I'm sorry you had to go through this."

"So you're sure about these results?"

"Yeah, I am. You're fine, healthy, you might need a bit more iron in your diet, but you're good."

Riley closed her eyes, "I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't be, from what I've read all of those men had their wives and girlfriends fold." The doctor looked up from the chart, "Just until you're sure you're in a committed relationship, use a condom Riley."

"Don't worry, the next man I have sex with is going to be my husband."

"Good plan, if you need anything else call okay."

"I will thank you." Riley grabbed her things, taking a calming breath before she left the exam room that was one less thing she had to worry about now that Reese and his dark cloud were out of her life.

* * *

Lucas quickly moved around his apartment dropping his laundry off to be taken out and grabbed some fresh clothes. He stopped at his dresser and grabbed his wedding ring, safe in the red box he pushed it into his pocket before he went to grab a few other things before leaving again.

He stopped by the store, to grab a few things he needed for the dinner he was planning, his hands shaking, afraid he was going to do or say the wrong thing and ruin whatever chance they had at being a family.

He slipped his key in the backdoor, "Riley, Auggie anyone home?"

He got his bags down on the counter and floor just as Riley came down from the stairs, throwing her arms around. He breathed in the coconut scent she wore as he felt the warmth of her body against his, "Did you miss me?"

"Yes, always, every second we're apart." She confessed as she pulled away looking into his eyes.

Lucas smiled as he held her close, his arms around her waist. "We don't have to be apart anymore."

Riley rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, "We need to take this one day at a time."

"I know" he felt his heart race, "Sometimes it's hard not to want to rush in with you, after all this time we lost."

Riley pulled away, creating space between them, "I purged the house of everything Reese gave me. I had everything messengered over to him this morning. So if you wanted to um unpack some stuff and leave it in some of the drawers upstairs, you could."

Lucas tried to hold back a smile, "You think Alex would be okay with that?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah, I do." She closed her eyes as his hands took hers, "I don't know if we work anymore Lucas, maybe we never did, maybe we never will, but God I want to try."

"Good, I have something I want you to old onto." He pulled the ring box out of his pocket, "I was hoping you could put it on that chain around your neck for safe keeping until we're all ready."

Riley held the box in her hand a curious smile across her lips, "I'm betting it's not a purple jellybean this time."

He watched as she opened the box, pulling out the ring that matched hers but was a bit thicker, a bit larger.

"You're wedding ring?"

He nodded, "Yeah, was that the wrong thing to do?"

Riley let it hang on her finger as she looked up at him as she closed the box with a snap. "Oh Lucas"

"Riley" He breathed just before her mouth crashed onto his, her body against his, her fingers in his hair. He held her close as he kissed her back, yearning to touch her, in the way he only had once in the last thirteen years.

Kissing him was like a jolt of caffeine, of the icy cold shower waking her up into reality. She'd been in a daze for thirteen years pretending she didn't want him, didn't need him.

She pecked her way along his jawline, "Alex should be home soon."

Lucas sighed, "Part of me is tempted to throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the bedroom and start showing you everything I've wanted to do to you over the years."

"Yeah" It was tempting, oh so tempting.

"But the other part of me knows we're not ready for that, our bodies might think we are, but we're not and when we are, I plan on being able to take my time." His hand caressed down her face and neck.

"Dinner, you should get started on that." Riley picked up his duffle bag, "I'm going to go and unpack you up in our room."

"Our room" He questioned as he watched her go to the stairs as she turned back to him.

"Yeah, our room, as long as you're here, it's ours." She quickly trotted up the stairs before he could say anything else, when she was in the room she leaned against the door, praying to God she was doing the right thing because it felt right, it felt more right than anything she could think of in a very long time.

* * *

"Okay, what is going on with you Wy?" Alex put her half-empty smoothie cup down on the café table as she looked to her best friend.

Wyatt looked up, his eyes hidden by the bill of his baseball cap for a moment before Alex pushed it up so she could see them. "Remember when you insisted that I apply to go to Diamond?"

"That really awesome baseball camp I would kill to go to but its boys only?" She took a sip of the peach smoothie.

"Yeah that one" he nodded as his eyes dropped to his blueberry smoothie, "I got in, I got the letter a few days ago, and I'm going."

"That's awesome Wy!" She was out of her seat and her arms were around him. "I'm so proud of you."

Wyatt wrapped his arms around her, trying to ignore the jolt rocking his body at her being so close, "I'm going to be gone like all summer."

Alex pulled away, her smile replaced by a frown, "Oh of course, this is going to be awesome for you."

"I know we were probably going to play down at the park this summer. I'm sorry I'm going to miss that."

"It's okay I'll still have the other guys. It just won't be the same without you." Alex moved back to her seat and took a sip as she tried to contemplate what she was feeling, thinking. "Walk me home? It's getting late."

"Yeah of course" they grabbed their bags and smoothies before leaving the café, they walked a few stores down the street when Alex stopped to look at him, "What is it?"

"I don't want to lose you Wyatt, you're my best friend and the only think I know is I don't want to lose you."

He adjusted the straps of his bag on his shoulders as he looked at her, shocked as he reached out to push the windblown hair from her eyes, "I'm just going to be gone for the summer I won't leave for another month. You'll barely notice I'm gone."

"Of course I'll notice." Alex pulled his baseball cap off and turned it around before placing it on his head before she pulled her own off as she felt his fingers caress her cheek.

"You will?"

"Wyatt, how could I not, you're my Wyatt."

"I'm yours?" His voice hopeful and scared, his palms sweating, his heartbeat going faster than he was sure was possible as her hands cupped his face and for the briefest moment her lips were on his in a quick peck, he was sure would be burned into his mind forever.

Alex pulled her cap back on and grabbed his hand, "Come on, let's go" Leading him down the street.

* * *

Reese smirked as he sat back on the bed, a towel around his waist, "That was a very productive meeting don't you think?"

His bedroom was a mess, sheets thrown from the bed, items knocked over a glass with red lipstick on the nightstand.

Reese stretched back watching as his companion got dressed, "Come back to bed, I know you don't have to be home yet, and I know you're still craving some of this." He let his hand run down his own body, not paying attention to what was happening in front of him as he picked up a pair of discarded panties. "I love removing this from you baby."

"Wait, what are you doing with that?" Reese felt a panic surge through his body, just before the hot lead ripped through his body as the blast hit his ears. He could feel his blood seeping out of his body as everything around him went dark.

* * *

Lucas looked at everything he prepared just as Alex came in, a smile on her face as she leaned against the door, "Hi Alex."

"Hi Lucas" her voice a bit sing-song as she moved up the stairs, "When is dinner?"

"In a few minutes, how about you go wash up and let your Mom and Auggie know it's ready."

"Yeah sounds good." Alex dropped her book bag and moved up the stairs, "Mom, Aug, dinner's ready, Lucas says to get washed up."

Lucas was finishing setting the table when Riley came down, "What's with Alex?" she questioned.

"I was hoping you knew I don't speak teen girl."

"We still have a few months before she's actually a teen." Riley reminded him as she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine, opening it so it could breathe for a few minutes before dinner.

Auggie came down and looked to his sister, "I haven't seen a girl act like that since you were ga-ga over this one in middle school after your first date."

"No" Lucas roared as he looked at his wife, "You said they're just friends, no."

Riley shook her head, "She probably just hit a homerun, stop freaking out about Alex and Wyatt, they are just friends, like Farkle and I were."

"Okay, you know her far better than I do, so I'll believe you. I've seen the way he looks when he talks about her though." Lucas warned as he set a salad down, "That look wasn't a Farkle/Riley look."

"Alexis get down here for dinner." Riley called from the back steps just a moment before she could hear her daughter coming down the stairs. "Have a good day at school?"

Alex sat at the table and started to pile food onto her plate, "Well, it was until Wyatt got in trouble in science, I guess he spaced out and Dr. Wolfe thought he was staring at me."

Lucas' eyes were wide but Riley placed her hand over his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Anything else happen?" Riley kept an eye on Lucas, it was adorable, and she knew he meant well, but she feared it was scare Alex away from having a relationship with him.

"Played ball after school, Wyatt is going to this super awesome baseball camp that's just for boys, so yeah." Alex pushed the food around on her plate, "Can we stop talking about me please?"

"Yeah, of course, you probably just have the most interesting life today, unless Auggie has anything to share." Riley looked over to her brother.

"Nope, I've got nothing." Auggie took a sip of his water, "You know Al this is probably a good time to ask _them_ anything you want. You've got them stuck, trapped at the dinner table."

A wicked smile crossed her lips, "Mom, who was your first kiss, what was it like?"

Lucas started coughing as Riley turned red. "Yeah that was it like?"

"Well Alex, actually my first kiss was with Lucas, it was a quick little peck, but it was like a summer rain."

"Who kissed who?" She could see the blush on her mother's cheeks, and the smirk on her father's lips.

"She kissed me." Lucas announced, "We were on the subway, in the same spot where we met at the start of the school year when she did this."

Alex watched as her father cupped her mother's face in his hands and planted a quick, but sweet kiss on her lips. "So Mom kissed you?"

"Yeah she did." Lucas took a sip of his water, "Why?"

"Just curious, so was that your first kiss Lucas?"

"It was."

Alex turned to her Uncle, "And your first kiss?"

"Ava, she kissed me, in the elevator one day." He looked over to his sister, "Oh and your Grandmother, she was the one who first kissed Grandpa."

"When she pushed him up against the lockers" Riley finished.

"So how did you two meet? I've never gotten to hear this story."

"I was riding the subway with Maya for the first time without a parent, and Maya pointed out this cute guy sitting in the corner, and he looked up to me and smiled."

"And your mother smiled back and started giggling to Maya, who then came over and just talked and talked I had no idea what was happening and then next thing I knew your mom was flying backwards and in my lap."

Alex cringed, "No, really how did you meet."

"That's how we met." Lucas smiled, "And I thought I would never see her again, and then I walked into your Grandfather's history class."

"And Dad freaked out." Riley felt Lucas hold her hand.

"When are you two getting married?" Alex sat back in her seat, wondering who her parents were fooling, probably only themselves at this point.

The doorbell rang and Riley rose, "I'll go see who that is."

Alex looked at her father, "saved by the bell, huh?"

Auggie sat chuckling at the table before he heard Riley call for him. "Just a moment" he got up and went to the living room seeing Riley with two police officers. "What's going on officers?"

They looked to each other and then to Auggie and Riley, "We'd like for Ms. Matthews to come down to the station, we have some questions we need to ask her."

"About what" Auggie looked to them what in the world could they need to ask his sister.

"Her fiancé, Reese Collins he was shot this afternoon."

Riley's eyes went wide for a moment before everything went black.


	25. -25-

_**Author Note: Official ship name for Alex and Wyatt is WYLEX, thanks to everyone who voted on the poll on twitter this weekend. Also let me know who you think could've shot Reese.**_

* * *

 **-25-**

Lillian looked over to Josh as the rain poured down on them, their clothes soaking wet, "We forgot to check the weather forecast."

Josh looked up at the dark sky as rain cascaded over them; they had been setting up the campsite when it began. Why could his plans never work out? "I don't know how I forgot to do that, I guess I just got excited about the idea of spending a few days alone with you, here in nature."

They were sitting in the car as Lillian scrolled through her phone, "Rain straight until Tuesday."

Josh flopped his head down to rest his head on the steering wheel. "I am an idiot."

"No you're not." Lillian smirked, "You're adorable we just need a backup plan."

"Every hotel, motel, and inn is going to be full." He leaned back in the driver's seat, "I can't believe I messed this up."

"Stop" Lillian put her hand on his shoulder, and he looked to her, "It's just how things are, neither of us checked the weather. This isn't just your fault, but I'm sure we can find something, someplace, or at the very worst we go back to the city."

Josh watched the rain pounding down on his windshield, trying to think.

"Okay, there is a motel, three miles from here and I just booked us a room. If it's super sketchy we leave in the morning, but maybe we'll get lucky and it's not totally disgusting." She looked up from her phone, "Come on, at the very least it'll hopefully be dry."

"Okay, let's navigate our way there." Josh started the car, looking one last time longingly at the campsite he'd been so eager to spend the weekend at with Lillian.

When they pulled up to the motel, it didn't look awful as they checked into the room and then found their room at the end of the building. "Okay, I hope this isn't a nightmare." Josh slid the keycard in the door before opening it, pushing open and finding a decent looking room.

Lillian went in, tossing her bag on the bed as she looked around, "It's not bad, it'll be warm, and dry."

Josh sighed, "I feel like an idiot, I had this whole idea of watching the stars, and yeah." He realized he didn't want to flat out say he was planning for them to go to the next level physically.

Lillian took a few steps towards him, her fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt, "I say, we get out of these wet clothes and into a hot shower, together." She smiled a sparkle in her eyes.

He couldn't hold back the smile from forming as he ran his fingers along her neck before into her wet hair as he kissed her as they moved into the bathroom, shedding their clothing before he pulled apart to turn the shower on, feeling the water thankfully heat up quickly before they got in.

Lillian studied Josh, he was tall, just enough muscle for her liking, not bulky. His chest hair wasn't overwhelming as she reached out, letting her fingers slowly dance over his chest before his lips crashed down on her. She was dizzy with expectation and desire as she felt Josh pull her close to him, her body against his body. His hands running down her back, feeling the vibrations he created in her.

This wasn't the weekend Josh had planned, and he realized this was so much better when he felt her take his hand, guiding it where she wanted—needed to be touched as he pinned her against the shower wall.

Lillian closed her was when she felt his fingers deep in her core she felt his lips on her neck as she moaned into his ear. She could feel his own impressive desire pressing against her leg. "I need you Josh I want you, right now, please don't make me wait."

Josh looked into her hazel eyes, "I won't" he pulled his fingers out, teasing her before shifting positions enough before he thrust into her before he began a slow rhythm as the shower water continued down on them until her body curled to his as her peak hit a few moments before his did.

Lillian held onto Josh as she tried to steady herself, "Tell me that wasn't all the tricks you've got up your sleeve?"

Josh chuckled as he turned off the shower, "That was the improvised performance, just wait until you get a load of what I actually planned to do."

"Well I say we dry off, and then see if you're up for another performance." She smirked before kissing him slowly.

* * *

"Riley?" Auggie felt his sister collapse into his arms and immediately he laid her on the floor and moved to raise her legs, "I think she's in shock or something."

After a few seconds her eyes fluttered opened and she looked around, "What happened?"

"Are you okay Ms. Matthews?" the younger officer asked.

Riley put her hand to her head, "I'm sorry, what just happened?" She looked to her brother.

"You fainted; think you can make it to the couch with help?"

"Yeah, I think so." She felt him lift her up with help from the older officer who she looked up to once she was seated, "I'm sorry you said Reese Collins was shot today?"

"Yes, he's in surgery right now." He had a Brooklyn accent, and looked like he'd been on the beat far longer than he'd planned.

"I haven't actually spoken to him in days." Riley looked around the room, "I didn't even call him to tell him I was having box messengered over I just sent it over this morning."

"Ms. Matthews where were you between one and three this afternoon?" The younger officer looked to his older counterpart, not sure if he was overstepping his boundaries or not.

"I was at my doctors from about nine-thirty this morning until around two-thirty this afternoon when I left I came home." She looked up, "It was Dr. Gloria Criss I can get you her office number to confirm if you need it."

"That would be wonderful if you could." The older officer looked to the younger one, "If there are any other questions, the detectives assigned to the case will get a hold of you, but if you have any for us here's my card."

"Thank you, Auggie would you get my phone from my office it's charging."

"Of course" He kept an eye on the officers before he went to her office just off the living room and grabbed her phone, "Here you go Riles."

"Thanks Auggie." Her fingers shook as scrolled through her phone, "Do I need to write this down for you?"

"Just tell us, I've got a pen and pad." The younger officer quickly wrote down the office number she gave them.

"Why would someone shoot Reese?"

"You said you hadn't spoken to him, is that because of the scandal?" The older officer tried to study her.

Riley blinked, "We broke up, not just because of the scandal. I'm reconciling with my husband, the father of my daughter. I realized before I found out about the boat party that I couldn't be with Reese."

Auggie looked to Riley but kept his mouth shut.

"Is Reese going to be okay?"

"We don't know yet Ma'am."

Riley looked up at them, "Do you need anything else from me tonight?"

"No, I think we have enough for now. Try to have a good evening." The older officer eyed the younger one to go to the door. "I'm sure a Detective will be by to follow up."

"Of course" Riley watched as her brother led them to the door before he locked it behind them and came to the couch.

"You're husband? Riley did you hit your head that hard?"

She gave Auggie a soft, small smile, "No, Lucas and I are married," she pulled the chain around her neck out and showed him the wedding rings, "We've been married for about three and a half years. Vegas, I blocked it out."

"Mom and Dad will flip when they find out."

"Dad's okay with it, he knew, but Mom, you're right she did flip. But I'm more worried about a certain blossoming young woman flipping out when she finds out." Her eyes glanced towards the kitchen door, wondering what the father and daughter were discussing.

* * *

Farkle held Sarah close in his arms as they danced on the deck of the beach house, he had music piped in through the speaker system, but it was low enough that they could still hear the ocean waves against the shoreline.

"This has been an amazing day." She murmured against him as she breathed in the scent of his cologne and the ocean air.

"The night is only beginning." He told her as he looked into her blue eyes that matched the color of the ocean, "This, us, it's not just a fling for me Sarah. I want what we have to be something real and special."

She smiled, feeling her heart fluttering, "It is real and special Farkle, this isn't a fling for me either."

"When this song ends, I want to take you upstairs to the bedroom and make love to you, because that's what this is Sarah, at least for me, this is love. I love you."

She hadn't expected this declaration, "I love you I think I have for a while."

Farkle felt a wave of relief, "So I love you, and you love me, then I think we're on the right path."

"I think so to." She let her fingers tease the nape of his neck, "And I don't want to wait for this song to be over Farkle. I've been dying to make love with you."

Before Sarah knew what was happening Farkle had picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back as he carried her into the house and up the back stairs before kicking the bedroom door open.

LED Candles were set up all over the room creating a warm glow, flower petals were tossed along the floor.

Farkle carried her to the bed before gently placing her down, "I knew tonight had to be special, I believe in us Sarah."

She reached out for him, "I believe in us as well. Kiss me Farkle.

He tilted her head up just a little and slowly let his lips discover hers as her hands gripped his shirt pulling him closer to her as she leaned back on the bed.

Slowly they removed each other's clothing, mouths exploring shoulders, necks, chests as hands kneaded and stroked flesh.

Sarah's eyes fluttered back when he entered her, she dug her nails into his back as he started a pace that brought them both to the crest of passion.

Afterwards Farkle held her, planting soft kisses near her eyes and along her forehead. He couldn't remember a time where he felt as honestly happy as he was right now with Sarah in his arms.

* * *

Alex finished her plate before pushing it forward and looking at her father, "Okay Lucas Friar, when do you plan on making an honest woman out of my mom and finally marrying her?"

Lucas almost choked on his water as he watched his daughter, "When your mom and I have gotten to know each other again, if that's the step we want to take, it's the step we'll take."

Alex shook her head, "I need a timeline."

"Are you giving me a deadline?"

Alex smiled, "Yes, I am," She was quiet for a moment, "New Year's Eve, I want the two of you married before midnight strikes for the New Year."

Lucas blinked, was his daughter serious, of all the dates she could pick, she actually picked their anniversary. He smiled, "And what happens if we're not married by then?"

"I've seen dozens upon dozens of movies about kids getting their parents back together. I have a whole list of ideas I've been waiting my whole life to execute." Her green eyes danced as she spoke, "I would really hate to have to use them. Especially because it's beyond obvious that the two of you want to be together, I mean I get it you've been apart for my whole life up until now. I see how you look at her, and how she looks at you. She never looked at Reese like that. So you have until New Year's Eve to get married."

Lucas nodded, trying to hold back a smile, "I will keep that in mind and discuss this with your mother at the right now. Alex, if God forbid, this doesn't work out, I am always here for you. No matter what happens with your Mom and me, if we can't make it work, I am always your father, I always have been, and I always will be and you can come to me if you need help."

"I know, but you don't have to worry about that Lucas, you and mom are going to work out."

"Alexis" Riley looked to her daughter when she came back in the room, "How about you go do your homework and get ready for bed okay."

"It's a Friday night Mom, aren't we going to watch a movie?"

"Oh I forgot." Riley ran her hand through her hair, "Um, just go put on your pajamas, let us clean up from dinner and then we'll pick a movie we can all watch off of Netflix, okay?"

Alex could tell something was wrong but knew not to push, "Yeah, okay. Just let me know when the popcorn is ready."

Riley waited until she heard the door close before she collapsed in her chair and pushed her dinner plate away, "Reese was shot this afternoon, the door, it was two police officers wanting to ask me questions."

Lucas pulled her into his arms, "Honey, oh my, is he okay?"

"They don't know yet, I mean I know Reese wasn't perfect, and I'm sure the scandal brought out some people from his past maybe, but who would shoot him? Why would someone shoot him?"

"I don't know I can't imagine that at all. Did you at least have proof that you were home all day?"

Riley pulled away, "I wasn't home all day I was at my doctors, getting some tests done. I'm healthy Lucas, not pregnant, nothing is wrong. I promise."

"Reese will be fine, he's a fighter, as we saw just a few days ago. I'm sure that he'll get through this and be fine." Lucas wasn't sure what he was supposed to say in this moment. "Want to hear something kind of funny?"

Riley tilted her head surprised he could ask her something like that, "What?"

"Our daughter told me if I don't marry you by midnight New Year's Eve she's got a lifetime's worth of ideas on how to get us together and she plans to use them." He could see the smile form on her lips, "That's my girl. Whatever happens Riley, I'm here for you, for Alex."

"I think I'm just in shock, not what I was expecting for a Friday night."

Lucas nodded as he looked to Auggie who was finishing his last few bites, "So it's family movie night?"

"Yeah, we get in our pajamas and we'll find something on Netflix or On-Demand to watch. Think you're up for that?"

"It's a dream come true." He kissed her forehead, "You go get changed, let me and Auggie clean this up okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'll be up to change when we're done."

"Okay" She kissed his cheek and went upstairs.

Lucas started clearing the plates with Auggie behind him. It was silent for a few moments.

"Why didn't you tell Alex that you and Riley are already married?"

Lucas paused as he looked at the younger man, "And how did you know?"

"Riley just told me, after she mentioned to the police officers that she and her husband are reconciling." Auggie looked at Lucas, "Don't hurt my sister or my niece."

"Have I ever intentionally hurt Riley?"

Auggie sunk back, "You didn't come back."

"Because she made me think she didn't want me to come back." Lucas started loading the dishwasher, "I love Riley, I've loved her for as long as I can remember and I'm going to love her long after I take my last breath. I love Alex and I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I am going to do everything I can to make them happy, to make sure they're safe."

"I hate that I believe you." Auggie sighed as he handed Lucas the dishes. "Though I'm glad you're here for Riley, I don't know what would've happened if she didn't have you."

"I'm glad I can be here. And just so you know, right now things are still mostly platonic between us until she's ready for it to be more."

Auggie chuckled, "You've spent your entire life waiting for her how do you do that?"

"I love her; Riley is worth any wait I have to go through." He started the dishwasher and quickly wiped down the counters and table, "Are you happy Aug?"

"I'm getting there, still sorting a lot of things out. But I know eventually I'll figure it out."

"Good, we better get changed and I guess make popcorn?"

"I'll make the popcorn you go check on Riley." Auggie opened cabinet to grab the box of popcorn.

"Okay, I'll see you in the living room soon."

Lucas went up the stairs Riley was sitting on the bed in her pajama pants and his t-shirt when he came in. "Are you really okay?"

She nodded, "I'm stunned, I mean Reese did some questionable things, but for someone to shoot him?"

Lucas crouched in front of her, placing his hand on her knee, "Maybe there is more to this story than we know. But, you said he's in the hospital right, so it means he's still alive."

"Yeah, I just, don't hate me, but I do love him, a little. I was going to marry him, and I just, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now."

Lucas wrapped her in his arms, "Whatever feelings you're having, no matter how conflicted they are, they're real, honest, they're yours. No one, not me or Alex or anyone can tell you that you shouldn't feel whatever you feel."

Riley nodded before wiping the tears from her face, "I'm going to splash some cold water on my face, you change and make sure you wear a shirt."

"Whatever you say wife."

Riley paused to look at him feeling her heart warm, "Careful our daughter might find out her parents are married."

"What do you want to see what crazy plots she has in store for us if we don't meet her deadline?" He dug through the drawers and found his pajama pants and a t-shirt, quickly changing before Riley came back in the room braiding her hair, "Okay, just so you know she's long out of the Disney princess phase."

"That's okay, I'm sure we'll find something we can all enjoy."

Riley smirked as she opened the door, "Oh she's like in love with the Marvel movies, especially Captain America."

"Of course she is." Lucas chuckled as he followed his wife down to the living room where Alex and Auggie had already pulled up a movie.

They settled onto the couch and chairs, Riley on one side of him Alex on the other. If he thought no one would notice he would pinch himself to make sure this was real, and he thought that again when Alex and Riley had both fallen asleep against him before the movie ended.

This was the life he'd waited for, and he was going to hold onto his wife and daughter anyway he could.


	26. -26-

_**Author Note: Interesting guesses on who shot Reese, I can tell you it wasn't Missy!**_

* * *

 **-26-**

When Detective Brian Jacobs along with his partner Detective Emma Miller were given the case of the shooting of Reese Collins, he didn't realize it would involve so many suspects. They had spent most of the morning going over the notes from the officers who had been sent on the beat the night before while they were at the hospital, waiting for Collins to wake up, until the doctor informed them he'd been placed in a medically induced coma.

Emma made a face as she took a sip of her coffee, "Fuck its cold." She sighed as she ran her hands through her short mousy brown hair, "Okay what do we know so far?"

Brian rubbed his eyes as they looked at the board they had set up by their desk. "Okay Reese Collins, recently released from the Yankees after that sex scandal that involved him and these seven men."

Emma nodded as he pointed to the list of names.

"Was engaged to Riley Matthews, who works at NYSN, but she says she broke it off with him to reconcile with her husband." He looked up from the notes.

"Do we have a name for the husband?"

Brian shook his head, "Not yet, you and me we'll talk to her again if we need to. Thing is she was at the doctors most of the day, it's been confirmed by Dr. Criss and by the nurse and receptionist."

"So she's not a suspect, you think the husband is?" Emma began to wave her pen nervously between her fingers.

"No, the crime scene was too intimate. Whoever shot Reese Collins was involved with him. Do you have that entry log from his building?"

"Yeah, here" She passed the photocopied log to him, "You think whoever shot him actually logged in?"

"They would've had to, unless they had another way to get into his place." He studied the names, "Oh, at one pm a T. Matthews checked in to see him."

"So someone related to his ex-fiancé maybe?" Emma pulled up the search engine, "Topanga Matthews, mother of Riley Matthews."

"Get the address I think we might have this wrapped up in time to make my kids t-ball game in the park."

Emma shook her head as she wrote the address down, "Don't get cocky Brian."

* * *

Riley moved to stretch as she woke up, realizing she was still on the couch, she could hear the soft snores of Lucas next to her and Alex on the other side. She couldn't help but smile at this peaceful moment of family bliss. Never did she expect to have this moment, and now that she did, she couldn't fathom how she had been stupid enough to have denied them these moments the last thirteen years.

She moved into the kitchen turning on the coffee maker and pulling some items from the cupboard as she started to make breakfast. After a few minutes as she was flipping pancakes she saw the door swing open and her daughter come in. "Morning Alexis."

"Morning Mom" She went to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice, "Did we all fall asleep on the couch or just me and Lucas?"

"We all did, I think Auggie went off to bed." Riley started preparing a plate for he daughter, trying to decide if she should tell her about Reese and deciding no, at least not now.

"So you want to marry him right? You're not just like replacing Reese with Lucas, right?" Alex looked over at her mother.

Riley closed her eyes, sighing, "My feelings for Reese were and are real, but my feelings for Lucas are very different sweetie."

"Do you love Lucas?" Alex tried to read her mother, but realized she had no real way to understand what was going on between her parents.

Riley sat a plate in front of her, "I do, don't tell him that I want him wooing me."

Alex opened the bottle of syrup, "Marry him, by New Year's Eve at midnight, otherwise I'm going to pull every scheme I can to get you married."

Riley chuckled, "I just broke up with Reese and you want me jumping into an engagement with Lucas?"

"Why not, Lucas is the man you've always wanted to be with right? Why weren't you two together in the first place?"

"A lot of miscommunication, and before we can fully be together we, as in me and him, need to work on that. Any problems he and I have ever had, all go back to failure to communicate, and that's something we need to fix before we can really be a family." Riley was sure that Alex wouldn't really understand.

Alex was silent for a few minutes before Lucas came in rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Well here's where my girls went." He went and hugged Riley kissing the top of her head.

"We should go to family therapy." Alex announced before anyone else could say anything.

"What did I walk into?" Lucas poured himself a cup of coffee as he looked from his wife to his daughter and back again.

"To fix your communication problems, help us become a family, get you married by the deadline." Alex didn't get why this was so difficult for them to understand.

"Oh yeah she's your daughter," Lucas chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Alex stared at him.

He moved towards the breakfast counter where she was sitting, "You're mom is a total problem solver, for everyone but herself. She was always scheming to fix things for people, while ignoring herself."

"Lucas Joseph Friar, you make it seem like I never thought about what I wanted and only what others did."

"Triangle" he smirked as he took a sip of his coffee, not sure how his wife was about to react.

"Oh you play dirty Friar." She put a plate of pancakes down in front of him, "I thought you liked Maya and she liked you."

"Ew, gross you liked Maya?" Alex stared at Lucas.

Lucas shook his head, "Only as a friend, it was Riley, it was always Riley. She just was scared to see it."

"Yes well, I realized how wrong I was about that eventually. You took forever to make a choice." She reminded him.

"It was never a choice Riley, it was _always_ you. It's always been you to this day. But I knew hurting Maya, would hurt you. The two of you were very close back then."

"That was a long time ago." Riley fixed her own plate, "I'll find therapist or whatever for us. I think it would do us all good. What do you have planned for today Alex?"

"Probably call Wyatt, play some ball, watch the Yankees game later." She looked to Lucas.

"Yeah I'm gonna play some ball, as a Yankee." He smiled.

"Have I mentioned how cool it is that my long lost Dad is a Yankee?" Alex looked to her mom with a smile.

"Actually you haven't until now."

"What about you Riley what are you going to do" He had a feeling he already knew.

"I think I'm going to visit a friend in the hospital." She glanced up at her husband, "And then watch a Yankees game with our daughter, and make dinner."

"Well I think we all have full days ahead of us." Lucas smiled as they continued eating.

* * *

"I think you need to see a doctor." Cory followed his wife from the bedroom into the living room.

"I wouldn't have a headache if everyone would just do what they should do." Topanga spat back at him, rubbing her temples.

Cory looked at her confused, "What does that mean?"

"Our son doesn't listen to me, our daughter, she's secretly married to the man who got her pregnant and cheated on her. Oh and she dumped her fiancé who loves her more than life itself because of some misunderstanding." She waved her arms in the air as she sat down on the couch.

Cory's mouth hung open, had he really just heard what the thought he had from his wife? Before he could respond he heard the rapid knocking at the door and went to open it, finding a man about thirty-five in an ill-fitting suit, and a woman a few years younger in a harsh short haircut, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Detective Brian Jacobs of the NYPD; this is my partner Detective Emma Miller. We're looking for a Topanga Matthews is she home?"

"Topanga it's for you." Cory looked to his wife as she stood up.

"What can I do for you Detectives?" She studied them, knowing if she ever had to question either in a courtroom she could eat them alive.

"We're here about Reese Collins." Emma explained, "We were going over the guest log at his building and is this your signature?"

Topanga looked at the paper, "Yes I was their yesterday we had a meeting about his contract status with the Yankees."

"How long were you with him?" Brian looked around the apartment.

"Maybe an hour or so, why what happened to Reese" Topanga looked at them cautiously.

Emma studied Topanga's lips, "Are you wearing Revlon Poppy lipstick?"

"I am I wear it every day, why?" She knew whatever they were thinking and asking about couldn't be good.

"How would you describe your relationship with Mr. Collins, he's your future son-in-law correct?" Brian could see the concern on her husband's face.

"Actually he and Riley ended their engagement, she was hurt by the video tape but they'll work it out. Also he came to me to see if he could at the very least get paid for the rest of the season since he was released."

"The two of you weren't having a sexual relationship, were you?" Emma was forward watching as Topanga's lips quivered.

"I don't have to answer that."

"You're right you don't." Brian pulled a pair of handcuffs out, "Topanga Matthews, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, one will be provided for you."

"Cory, call Neil tell him to meet me at the precinct. We'll get this all figured out before dinner."

"Of course, I'll call right now, he went for her cell phone since he knew he didn't have Neil's phone number. "What is she being arrested for."

"Shooting Reese Collins" Emma looked to Topanga, "You're lucky he wasn't killed."

"Cory just call Neil." Topanga called out as she got led out of the apartment.

Cory looked down at her phone, seeing a unread text from Reese yesterday morning. His stomach churned as he quickly called Neil, asking him to meet Topanga.

He sat on the couch for a moment, trying to understand what was happening before he took out his own phone and made a call of his own.

* * *

"So he can't have visitors, okay, but he's alive?" Riley questioned, trying to get whatever information she could and so far she wasn't getting much.

"I'm sorry Ms. Matthews the only visitors he can have are immediate family." The nurse told her, "If he wishes to see you when he wakes up, I can call you."

"So he's sleeping?"

The nurse sighed, "Medically induced coma, it could be a few more hours or a few days before he's awake."

Riley nodded, "Thank you, um just you know what never mind, if he wants to talk he'll get in touch."

She was on her way to the elevator when her phone rang, surprised when she saw the caller ID, "Hey Dad, what's up?"

" _I can't wrap my head around his, but Reese was shot."_

"I know he's in a medically induced coma." She hit the elevator button.

" _Your Mother was just arrested for the shooting."_

Riley stepped onto the elevator trying to process what he'd just said. "I'm sorry what?"

" _Yeah something about her being at his apartment yesterday, and they asked if she was having a sexual relationship with him before arresting her."_

"Mom has been a little well wound a bit tight lately, but having an affair with Reese, come on Dad. So much of that sounds farfetched." She hit the lobby button, "Do you want me to come over?"

" _No, I'm going down to the station, and hopefully this is cleared up as a misunderstanding."_

"I'm sure it is Dad, besides what motivation would Mom have, she was kind of on his side the last time I saw her."

" _Yeah, good point. I'm sure there is more to this than we know_."

* * *

Lillian changed the radio station to the news as they got closer to the city, "At least the weather is nice in the city maybe we could have a picnic in the park."

"I like that idea." He smiled as he put a hand on her knee.

 _Breaking News: Reese Collins who was recently released from the New York Yankees was shot yesterday afternoon, and this morning attorney Topanga Matthews was arrested in relation to the shooting_.

Josh slammed on the breaks, "What the fuck?"

Lillian looked to him, "Isn't that your sister-in-law?"

Josh felt numb "Yeah" he was thankful they weren't on the main highway.

"Pull over, let me drive and you can call your family and find out what's going on."

"Thank you." It took every ounce of focus for Josh to drive and pull over.

Lillian watched him, "They're probably got something wrong."

"Yeah probably" Josh pulled out his phone and dialed his brother, "Cory, it's me, what's going on?"

* * *

Riley stood outside the bookstore, her head was spinning, how had everything gotten so complicated? She opened the door and saw Auggie look up, "Hey, you left early before breakfast."

"Yeah, sorry had to get here to open. You guys were beyond adorable on the couch, it was kind of nauseating." He slid his phone to her, "But I took a picture, your first family photo."

Riley smiled, "Thank you um I came by cause I didn't want you to find out over the phone, and I promised Dad I would tell you."

"What's wrong?"

Riley took a moment, "They arrested Mom for shooting Reese, they um, think she and Reese was having an affair."

Auggie closed the book he'd been scanning and looked at his sister, "What? Mom would never cheat on Dad or vice versa. They're Cory and Topanga, America's Sweethearts."

"I know, but I guess the police think they have some kind of evidence, I don't know all the details. Dad said Neil would be handling the case."

Auggie sucked in a shallow breath, "Neil's great, I mean as far as yeah. Wow."

"I know Reese is alive though in a coma so yeah." Riley looked around, "Was life always this dramatic?"

"I think it was always dramatic, but we were never the center of it." He pulled his phone out, "What do we do, do we stand by Mom, to we wait to find out what's going on? I'm confused."

"We follow Dad's lead. I need to get home, Alex should be back from the park soon, and I need to tell her all about this and I already talked to Lucas. We agreed if the media starts really hanging out outside over this he's taking her to his place."

"This is a misunderstanding, it has to be." Auggie sent a text, "I'll be home as soon as the next shift comes in."

"Okay, I'll see you when you come home." Riley went to the door, "We're going to get through all of this, won't be Aug?"

"Of course we will, we're Matthews."


	27. -27-

**-27-**

The long weekend was over, her mother had been released on bail and Riley knew she couldn't hang around the house much longer. She needed to get back to work. So she came by the office dropped her bag at her desk and was only going through her messages for a few moments before she got called into her bosses office.

"Hey." She could feel heaviness in the air, "I just couldn't be around the house anymore. I needed to do something productive."

"Riley, we got sold while you've been gone." He sighed as he leaned against his desk, "And, the new owners have decided to release you. I tried to talk them out of it I told them you're our best."

"I'm being fired?"

"I'm sorry they have someone they want to bring in." He looked at his feet, he knew if he told her who it would kill her.

Riley knew though, "Cavanaugh, because _he_ got the interview with the eight and I didn't. Is that why?"

"I'm sorry Riley. Thank God you've got a great contract that included them having to pay out the rest of your contract." He handed her a packet, "But you can't appear on Television for a year."

"I can't?" She looked down at the packet in her hands, "I'm being fired and I can't be on TV for a year?"

"It's a stupid clause in your contract, especially since you're being paid for the next four years. It's them trying to make this payout worth it to them."

Riley nodded trying to keep everything together, how had her life gotten so turned upside down. "Um, I'm going to go clean out my office then."

"I'm sorry Riley."

She nodded, "I know, just don't be surprised when you get less interviews post-game with the players, they all _hate_ Cavanaugh."

"I know I tried to explain that." He sighed, "Riley, take the Friar footage, it's your interview, the new owners don't know about it so you do whatever you want with it. Lock it up, release it online."

"Yeah well, I can guarantee if you tried to air that without me Lucas wouldn't have allowed it." She was biting the inside of her cheek as she tried to hold herself together. Her hand pounded the door frame before she left going to her office and grabbing two cardboard boxes.

She started packing up the desk, her pictures of Alex, her family, the magazine covers she'd been on.

She opened the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out several usb drives of footage and tossed them into her box.

"Oh no it's true." Jimmy watched as Riley put the last of her personal items in a box.

She nodded, "Yeah, do me a favor keep Cavanaugh away from Lucas Friar."

Jimmy smiled, "What's the story with you and him?"

Her fingers ran along the chain around her neck, "It's complicated, but Cavanaugh is going to get hurt if he shoves that mic in Lucas' face again."

"I'm going to miss you Matthews you never went Diva on me."

Riley giggled, "Well I can't go Diva on you since I'm not one."

"You probably don't know what you're going to do next, do you?"

She shook her head as she put a lid on the box before pulling her purse over her shoulder, "No idea, the last few weeks are like one thing after the other, I think everything needs to settle first, besides I can't be on TV for a year, so I would have to wait for that anyways if I want to be back on screen."

Jimmy sighed, "We're going to miss you this was a stupid decision."

"They'll realize that, at soon as the ratings are in and Cavanaugh isn't getting what I got." She moved to the door, "I'll see you around Jimmy."

"Bye Riley." He gave her a quick hug before watching as she left to the elevator.

* * *

Alex had stayed home from school she couldn't believe that people thought her Grandmother actually shot Reese. None of it made sense to her. Her Uncle Josh was at the house with her, while Lucas was off at the stadium preparing for a game and her mother had gone into work.

When the front door opened both turned surprised to see Riley carrying a cardboard box.

Josh cringed, "Riley, what happened?"

She put the box down near her office door, "I was released today, new owners they hired Cavanaugh to replace me, but thanks to my contract which was written by my Mother whose been charged with murder I still got paid for the next four years, but can't appear on television for the next year."

Alex got up, "I'll go get the brownie ingredients ready."

Josh stared at his great-niece as she left the room, "What is she talking about?"

"I sound stressed and when I'm stressed I bake brownies." Riley sank onto the couch, "How did my life get so twisted Josh?"

"No idea Riles, tell me what I can do for you?"

Riley threw her head back against the couch, "Just be here for Dad, I think he's going to need you most."

"Yeah I'm worried about him. I can't imagine Topanga cheating on him."

"And with the guy I was engaged to? None of this makes sense." She pushed up from the couch, "I'm going to make some brownies, probably lots and lots of brownies."

"Need me to get you anything?"

"I don't know yet, but I will let you know." She sighed as she went into the kitchen finding Alex had pulled everything and was starting to measure the ingredients out for her. "Alexis, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, I wanted to, I needed to do something." Alex sighed as she looked back at the recipe card.

Riley kissed the top of her daughter's head, "I wish I knew how to explain all of this to you, but I don't really understand it myself."

Alex nodded as she went to get the eggs from the fridge, "So like if you're not on TV anymore, what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, but I have time to figure it out, and I think we have a lot to figure out."

Alex nodded as she watched her mother, "You know we'll have to bring some over to Uncle Zay."

"You can bring some over when the first batch is done, I have a feeling I'm going to baking up a storm until your Dad's game is on tonight."

* * *

 _The subs for your Grandpa and Uncle are awful. We got the Walrus for history and he kept us after the bell and a bunch of kids were late to their next class. I hope this mess is cleared up soon._

Alex looked at the text from Wyatt and quickly typed a reply before she opened the back gate and went into Zay's backyard.

"Uncle Zay?" She called before opening the backdoor, "I've got brownies!"

Zay slid into the kitchen with his socked feet, "Uh oh what happened to Cotton Candy Face now?"

"She got fired." Alex placed the plate down, "wait, shouldn't you be at the theatre?"

"Shouldn't you be in school it's noon."

"Oh, yeah, Mom's keeping me home thanks to everything with Grandma Uncle Josh is over at the house with mom right now."

"I still don't think any of it makes sense."

"No one does." Alex picked at one of the brownies on the plate.

"I wonder if my psychic will have some insight." Zay went to the fridge and took out the milk before grabbing two glasses.

"Psychic, Uncle Zay really" She sat down at the counter.

"Listen it's a lark, this woman isn't going to have any real insight into my life, but hey who knows maybe she'll say something to inspire me moving forward."

Alex nodded, "That could be cool."

"She should be here soon, think your mom would mind?"

"Mom when I left was going through the recipe box, she's stress baking this was just the start."

Zay nodded, "What's it like having Lucas around?"

"Kind of cool, kind of weird." She picked at her brownie, "Like sometimes I feel like we're tipping around on our tip toes, but like other times we're like this family that always existed."

"I promise you he loves you both."

"Is he going to be over protective when it comes to boys?" Alex looked up, "Like how did Grandpa treat him?"

Zay chuckled, "Cory would chase Lucas out of your mother's window, we all used it to go in her room, but your Dad lost so many shoes. Cory was just trying to slow down the inevitable."

"Did Grandpa do that to you and Farkle?"

"Nope, never, why?"

"Just trying to fill in the gaps."

The doorbell rang and Zay got up, Alex following behind.

The woman wasn't much older than Zay at least Alex didn't think she was. She wore tight black pants, and a flowing tunic top with bright floral print. Her nails acrylic French tips were longer than what Alex thought could allow her to do pretty much anything at all.

"Hello I'm Cass" she had a long island accent, "I thought this was a single reading, but I get now why I was getting conflicting information on the way over."

Alex looked over at Zay, "Oh is that so?"

Cass looked to Alex, "You recently had a first kiss."

She couldn't control the surprised expression on her face, "I'm at that age where first kisses start to happen, easy guess."

Cass brought a finger to her lips before she looked to Zay, "You'll meet her soon, you won't believe it but you will."

"Meet who?"

"The one" Cass smiled as she walked into Zay's living room, "Both of you are skeptics, but soon you'll be believers."

Alex followed behind Zay, sitting next to him on his couch as Cass studied them.

Cass reached out and took Alex's hand, "You've spent years clouded in mystery, and your deadline has been met."

Alex didn't say anything, now knowing that this woman was a fraud, her parents weren't married yet, her deadline hadn't been met.

Cass took Zay's hand, "You will find a new path, a new door will open for your career and you will collide with the one."

"If you're so all knowing or whatever, what else do you know?" Alex was sure this woman was a con-artist.

Cass leaned back and looked at Alex, "Turmoil, family," she started rubbing her temple with her right hand, "A grandmother is ill, only a few months to live."

Alex looked to Zay who gave her a look to behave.

"You don't believe me, but you'll both know soon that this is all true." She looked to Zay with a smile, "Papillon that is when you will know."

Cass rose, "You have my number for when both of you are ready to know more." She looked to Alex one last time and smiled, "You will have an interesting summer child, it will change you, your family, your life, enjoy it."

* * *

Maya was working on the hotel order, slightly amazed at how quickly she was getting though the smaller paintings when she felt Charlie's breath on her neck as his hands slipped under her shirt. "Hey Cheese Soufflé."

He kissed the back of her neck as one hand moved to caress a breast. "Remember how we talked about buying the loft next door and expanding?"

"Yeah, maybe" She gasped when she felt him pinch her nipple, "What about it."

Charlie smiled as he felt her body curve against his, "I bought it this morning it's ours. We can tear down the wall between the two starting next week and then build out the different areas we want between the two units."

Maya felt her eyes flutter as he touched her, "That sounds wonderful, have you talked to an architect yet?"

"We have a meeting with one tomorrow." His free hand slipped into the waistband of her pants and he felt her body purr at his touch. "How's the order coming along?"

"Well, almost" she gasped feeling her breathing pick up, "done, I just, um have a few more," she sighed, "small ones to do."

"Can you take a break?"

"You think I'm going to let you tease me like that and not fuck me?" She reached behind her, letting her fingers dig into his hair at the back of his neck, "You better get naked right now Scorpion and take me, take me hard and rough right now."

Charlie smiled, "Whatever you want love."

* * *

"I don't want to talk about this right now" Topanga was digging through the medicine cabinet as she looked for the Excedrin.

"Why can't you tell me yes or no about having an affair with Reese?" Cory stared at his wife in the mirror, how had their lives come to this.

"Just shut up Cory!"

He froze for a moment as he watched her take the painkillers, "I still say you should go to the doctor for these headaches, you've been getting them for months."

"I don't need a doctor Cory I need you to stop being such a wimp."

"Something isn't right here Topanga! You're mean, you're cruel, you think our daughter should be with a man who cheated on her with multiple people possibly including you, but you won't tell me instead of with a man who has loved her since he met her when they were in the 7th grade, the father of her child, her husband. You drove Auggie away. Is that what you want Topanga, to be alone?"

"What is alone? I don't think I've ever spent five minutes alone in my entire adult life. I've had you, the kids, our grandchild I spend the majority of my time cleaning up your messes Cory, so yeah maybe I do want to be alone." She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her husband storm out into their bedroom, slamming the door.

"Oh don't you dare slam that door Cory Matthews you were not raised in a barn!"

The door swung open and Cory looked at his wife, "I'm giving you what you want, you want to be alone, fine, be alone. I'm going to go be with my family as we try to deal with this crisis you refuse to deal with or admit is a problem."

"You're walking out on me?"

Cory turned to her as he entered the living room, "You want to be alone, be alone Topanga. Maybe when you're ready to tell me if you cheated one me with our daughter's fiancé, we can talk, if you want to talk about the charges against you, we can talk, but apparently you need to be alone. So be alone Topanga."

She was stunned as he marched away, the door quietly closing behind him.

She was alone, how was that possible?

* * *

Farkle knocked softly on Sarah's door, "Working late?"

"Just making sure I can get out of here early on Friday." She smiled as she watched him close the door. "Let me guess the office is pretty empty right now huh?"

"Very empty" He cupped her face and kissed her, "I missed you today I'm starting to hate lab days."

Sarah took hold of his tie and pulled him closer, "I know what you mean I like it a lot better when we can have lunch together."

"Lunch huh?" He smirked.

"Oh were you thinking of something else?" She giggled as she rose from the desk, feeling him follow her to the window.

He came up behind her, "I would be a fool not to be thinking of something else."

Sarah turned to him, her back against the window, "Didn't your father warn you about fooling around in the office?"

"Maybe, but really who else is around?" His hand moved up her leg to the edge of her skirt.

Sarah sighed, "True" she closed her eyes as she felt his hand go higher, "Mmm Farkle, yes just like that."

He kissed her neck, "Come home with me tonight."

"If I do that" she breathed heavily, "We won't get any sleep."

"Fuck sleep." He growled as he watched her body arch at his touch.

"Keep going Farkle, don't stop." Sarah bit her lip before she felt his mouth crash onto hers in a needy, desperate kiss.

He felt her fingers clinging in his hair as he touched her, his mouth trailing along her jaw and neck, "I love you, I need you I want you."

"I'm yours Farkle, I'm yours." She moaned as she felt the waves of pleasure sweeping through her body.

* * *

Riley was cleaning up the kitchen from her latest baking project when she heard the doorbell. She really was starting to hate that thing, but when she opened the door she was shocked, "Dad, what's going on?"

Cory came in with a suitcase, he glanced at the television to see she had it on for the pre-game report, "I um, I decided to give your mother some time alone."

"Oh" Riley nodded understanding what he wasn't saying, "Um the room next to Alex, you can stay in there."

"Thanks honey" he started up the stairs, "Wait, I thought you were going back to work today."

"Change of plans, I'm leaving the network, they got bought, change of ownership. But I got paid for the next four years of my contract."

Cory set the bag down, "I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay, so much is going on, let's be honest my focus wouldn't have been what I would need it to be." She hugged her father, "Go bring your bag upstairs I'll bring in some sheets for the bed. The um Yankees game is going to start soon. You're welcome to watch with me and Alex."

"I would love that sweetie."

Riley watched as her father trotted up the stairs, wondering how her house got so full of people.


	28. -28-

**-28-**

Charlie's phone started to ring, "Ugh who could that be?" He rolled over away from Maya, "oh shit" he saw his mother on the Caller ID.

"What?" Maya watched him sit up.

"Hey Mom, yes, no just busy with a meeting, yes I know we had dinner plans, yes I can't wait for you to meet Maya." He looked to his fiancé and mouthed _sorry_.

Her eyes were wide as she crawled out of the bed and started pulling clothes from the dresser as he ended the call, "We're having dinner with you Mom and you forgot to tell me?"

"Sorry, I got distracted." He smirked.

Maya threw a sock at him, "I've never met your Mom and now I have to smelling like sex!"

"Sorry, sorry." Charlie watched her, "My Mom is going to love you, I promise."

"I hope you're right because I'm giving her, her first grandchild." Maya closed her eyes as she pulled on clean clothes.

"She'll love you, I promise." Charlie pulled on his clothes before grabbing his cologne and spraying himself as Maya sprayed her own body spray across the room.

Maya ran her fingers through her hair, "This is not how I imagined this going."

"It'll be fine, I promise." Charlie came over and kissed her temple, "Let's go, have a nice meal, and get this formality over."

Maya sighed as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse, "I hope you're right."

Charlie followed behind, "My Mom is going to adore you."

* * *

Lucas came in the back door and stopped when he saw all the cooling racks set up, the variety of baked goods on the counter, "Ri, what's wrong?"

She closed the oven door placing an apple pie on an empty rack, "How did you know?"

"You're baking, Riley I know you." He put his bag down and came over to kiss her softly, "Is this because Cavanaugh is now working at NYSN?"

"You heard?" She started busing herself with cleaning up some dishes.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, "I might have been ten seconds away from shoving his microphone up his ass."

Riley cringed, "Yeah, he got my job and I got released."

"Honey" Lucas pulled her to him, "I'm so sorry, what happened?"

She couldn't look in his eyes, "New owners, but I had a clause in my contract they had to pay the whole thing out if they release me so, major payday but I can't appear on TV for a year."

Lucas sighed, "What else happened, I could see you baking a few things, but not an entire bakery."

Riley looked up sadness coating her brown eyes "Dad left Mom he's up in the room next to Alex."

Lucas nodded, "Oh, so you've got a full house now."

"We have a full house now." She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I don't know if I could get through any of this if you weren't here."

He held her close, "I'm not going anywhere honey, I promise."

"Can you stay here, I want to run out and get more eggs and butter and milk."

"Yeah of course, I can always run out and get that for you though."

Riley nodded, "I know, but I need to get out of this house for a little bit. I won't be long."

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower, anything you need me to do?"

"You're doing it." She pulled away removing her apron and grabbing her purse, "I won't be long."

Lucas nodded as she left knowing she probably had another destination in mind than the grocery store.

* * *

Kimberly Gardner drummed her classic red nails on the table top as she waited for her son and his latest girlfriend. It was obvious he was serious about this Maya girl, he was already living with her and if she was honest with herself he'd been talking about her for years.

Not that Kimberly approved, no her son could be dating the cream of society, any of the young girls of means he sold paintings to. He could be pulling himself into the upper crust of society instead he was bedding some trashy artist.

She took a sip of her martini as she waited for them to arrive she'd called over thirty minutes ago. That girl probably wasn't ready or throwing a fit about having to be dragged away from her _art_.

"Mother, I'm sorry we're late." Charlie gave her a half hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, "I would like you to meet my fiancé, Maya Hart."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you." Maya reached out to shake her hand.

Kimberly took it, gave it one quick pump and dropped it, "It's nice to finally meet the young woman my Charlie has been going on and on and on about for years." She lied as studied this woman, her black dress a bit tight in areas, but a nice sweater thrown over for some decency. Not as trashy as she was expecting. "Please have a seat, I already ordered an appetizer, it should be here momentarily."

Maya smiled and picked up the menu, wondering if she would be able to keep her morning sickness at bay since it seemed to love to appear in the evenings.

Charlie squeezed her knee under the table, "So Mother, Maya and I just purchased the loft next to hers, to expand and create a more livable and workable space."

"That's just wonderful." Kimberly brought the martini to her lips, "Oh dear they make the absolute best martini's here, you'll have to have one."

Maya gave her a nervous, short smile, "I think I'll stick to ginger ale."

Kimberly nodded, "Of course."

A waiter brought out the appetizer, placing it on the table.

The smell of the seafood platter in front of her hit Maya and immediately her stomach began to twist and churn. "Excuse me, I need a moment." Maya rose from the table and quickly made her way to the ladies room.

Kimberly tossed her menu down and glared at her son, "You knocked the whore up?"

"Mother, Maya is not a whore." Charlie adjusted his tie and leaned back in his seat, "I am in love with her she is the mother of your grandchild. She and I will be getting married, but if you're going to be a bitch you can fuck off. I get it you had a shitty marriage, you married for money and power, and where did it get you four daughters and one son, sure you've got a cash flow but you don't have power do you? You thought what, you could force that onto me, that you could convince me to marry someone who would help bring _you_ the status you want?"

Kimberly leaned in close to her son, her fingers taking his chin in her hand as she looked into his eyes, "You marry this whore, you are cut off my boy."

"I have my own money mother, more than the trust fund you hold over my head could ever dream of being." He smiled, "And do you want to know how I made all that money Mother? Maya's artwork, she's talented beyond your snotty imagination, she loves me, everything about me, most women wouldn't want a man like me, but she does. Think about that if you ever want to be a part of your grandchild's life. I will cut _you_ off if I have to. Don't think I wouldn't."

Kimberly rolled her eyes, "You'll get sick of slumming it Charles then you'll come crawling back to Mommy."

Charlie rose from the table, "Enjoy the solitude of the upper crust, I'll be happy in my beautiful loft, with Maya, and our child." He started to walk away and then turned back, "Oh wait, how will you ever be part of the upper crust if all your children marry for love and not money or power. I guess you'll have to figure out a new plan."

He grabbed Maya's purse from the table and went outside the ladies room, "We're leaving." He guided her out, "We don't need my mother's approval, and I'm sorry I subjected you to this."

Maya was stunned, "What happened?"

"She showed her true colors, her true motivations." They were out on the street and he hailed a cab, "She's miserable, and she wants everyone else to be miserable with her. You make me happy in so many ways Maya, you get me in ways no other woman ever could my life would be filled with darkness without you and our child."

Maya closed her eyes feeling the tears begin to well up. "Charlie, I knew this wasn't going to go well."

"You were right I'm trusting your gut from now on. Let's go home, I'll make you a grilled cheese and get you some ginger ale."

Maya sighed as she leaned into his body, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

Riley stared at the door in front of her, all her life she had just walked right through it, she rarely knocked she had always had a key. It was her family home. Though most of her family was now residing in her brownstone.

She gripped the knob, twisting it to enter and found her mother laying on the couch a washcloth over her eyes. "Mom we need to talk."

"Not now Alex!"

"It's Riley, your daughter, sit up Topanga!" Riley shook as she watched her mother slowly sit up. "I don't know what the fuck is going on with you Mom, but you need to get your head out of your ass."

Topanga rubbed her eyes and put the washcloth down on the coffee table, "Why would I need to do that? Are you upset about Maya and Lucas again, sweetie, I promise you Maya is a strong amazon warrior."

Riley could only stare at her mother confused for a moment, "Maya and Lucas are only friends, he's my husband."

Topanga shook her head and reached for her daughter's hand, "No sweetie, Lucas cheated on you, it was a big scandal. Reese is your husband."

Riley tried to process what her mother was saying, "Mom, who is Alex's father?"

"Reese is, the two of you were high school sweethearts, you had a misunderstanding, a miscommunication, but you've always loved him." Topanga had moved to the kitchen and was filling the tea kettle with water.

"Mom are you feeling okay?" Riley couldn't understand what was happening.

"Just a little headache, I'm used to it." Topanga waved her off as she set the kettle on the stove.

"Mom, I need to go to the ER, will you go with me?" It was the only way Riley was sure she could get her mother to a doctor in this state.

Topanga turned to her daughter, "Of course honey, what's wrong?"

Riley took a moment, "Cramps, awful, painful cramps, I might pass out." She lied as she grabbed her mother's purse and allowed her to be guided to the door.

"Text your father and tell him we're going. He should be home soon he had to work late." Topanga took her purse from her daughter and gave her a smile.

"Yeah of course" Riley took out her cell and texted her father, she wasn't sure what was happening but she knew that whatever this was it couldn't be good.


	29. -29-

_**Author Note: Okay guys, it's Friday so you know what that means!**_

 _ **Also just a heads up, I'm going to take a week off from posting, so the next chapter will be up on August 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016. I just have a few other projects that need my attention. I'll be around, so feel free to drop me any questions you have and I will answer them as soon as I can.**_

* * *

 **-29-**

"Mom, wait right here while I go get you checked in." Riley sat Topanga down in a chair, surprised at how empty the ER waiting room seemed.

As she approached the front desk she felt a heavy knot in her stomach, "Yes, Um, my Mother seems to be suffering from a headache and confusion, is it possible to get someone to see her?"

"Yes, of course." The nurse gave her some forms, "Fill these out and we'll get her into someone as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Riley took the forms and went back to her mother who seemed to be a bit clearer headed now.

"Riley, I thought you were having awful cramps, why are you filling out that form for me?"

Riley set the pen down on the clipboard and looked at her mother, "I think you need to see a doctor as soon as possible, the cramps story was just to get you down here. Now you can either see a doctor on your own free will, or I will drag your ass back there myself."

"I'll go I just have a slight headache it's nothing really." Topanga waved it off.

Riley sighed, "It's more than a headache Mom it's so much more." She bit the inside of her cheek as she tried not to let the worst thoughts in as she brought the form up to the desk and then pulled out her phone.

She moved to a corner away from Topanga but where she could still see her, "Dad, you need to get down to the hospital, it's Mom. I don't know what's wrong yet, but I went to see her and um, she was confused, it was scary, and she was complaining about a headache. I'm worried."

When she knew her father was on the way she slipped her phone into her purse just as Topanga was being called back.

The doctor was youngish looking and that worried Riley as she tried to explain what had concerned her enough to drag her mother down here.

The doctor worked though the examination and looked to Topanga, "How long have you been getting these headaches?"

She shrugged, "I don't know a while, I figured it was just part of getting older, dealing with more stress, like my ungrateful adult children."

"This, this attitude is different my Mother wasn't always like this. The last few months she's been more…prickly." Riley spoke up watching the doctor nod.

"Okay, I'm going to have you sent up for an MRI, and it'll take a couple of hours to get the results but then we should know what's going on and what isn't." He made a few notes on the chart, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Riley and Topanga were silent as he left and then Topanga stared at her daughter, "What do you mean I've been _prickly_ the last few months?"

Riley covered her eyes with her hand and inhaled unsteadily, "The whole thing with Auggie, and the way you reacted when Alex found Lucas' boot in my old closet, the way you reacted when you found out Lucas was back in town. That doesn't even begin to cover the way you've acted over Reese. Are you sleeping with him Mother?"

"Riley that is a ridiculous question even ask why would you ask me something like that?" Topanga shook her head, "It's just a headache Riley you're making nothing out of something and asking ridiculous questions."

Riley took a long breath, "Mom, the police arrested you for shooting Reese, do you not remember that?"

"Riley I didn't shoot Reese, why would I shoot your husband."

She covered her mouth with her hand, feeling the heat of tears, "Oh Mom, something is really wrong here."

* * *

"So, you're living here now huh?" Cory nibbled on one of the cookies that Riley had baked earlier that afternoon as he studied just how comfortable Lucas was in his daughter's kitchen.

"Sort of" He sat across from his father-in-law, "With everything that's been going on, we haven't really talked about much, but I told her I would be here for her and Alex and if she wants me to leave to say so."

Cory nodded with smirk, "I bet next road trip you go on, you'll come back to find most of your stuff moved in here."

Lucas chuckled, "I wouldn't put it past her, or Alex. You know she gave me a deadline on marrying Riley."

"Alex doesn't know?"

Lucas shook his head, "We didn't want to overwhelm her with information, and what if this doesn't work for us?"

"It'll work I know the story I know how it ends." Cory looked around at all the baked goods, "Where did Riley go?"

"She said to get more eggs and stuff, but I have a feeling she went to see Topanga." Lucas glanced to the stairs. "You really walked out?"

Cory nodded sadly, "I didn't know what else to do. It's like she doesn't understand that I want to know if she cheated on me, if she tried to kill someone."

"For what it's worth I don't see her cheating on you, or shooting Reese. The whole scandal thing, he could've made a lot of enemies, and who knows what other stuff he was involved with." Lucas reminded Cory.

"I just don't understand why she can't tell me." Cory paused when he saw Riley popup on his caller ID. "Riley, what's wrong?"

Lucas watched as Cory's face grew more solemn and he nodded along to what Riley was telling him.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Cory ended the call, "Auggie, we have to go!"

"What's wrong?"

"Riley took Topanga to the ER, something about Topanga being confused and having another headache." Cory slid his phone in his pocket as Auggie and Alex came down the stairs.

"I'll drive you, come on guys." Lucas herded them out the backdoor while he grabbed his car keys, realizing that things were probably about to get worse before they got better.

* * *

Every single night that Zay performed in _Pearl Harbor_ he tried to make it out backstage to greet as many fans as possible. He'd only missed a couple of nights doing it, like when he was afraid he was going to lose his voice, or he knew he had to be up early for a publicity appearance.

Tonight with the promise of summer in the air he gladly took pictures and signed autographs with everyone that wanted them. When it was over he went back into the theatre to grab his stuff and make his way home.

As he walked down the street he thought about earlier in the day, what the psychic had said and how skeptical Alex was. Papillion what did that even mean?

He was lost in thought as he looked both ways crossing the street and when he was almost at the other side a cab came speeding down and missed hitting him by only a few inches.

"What the fuck?" Zay yelled as the cab stopped.

The driver got out she was probably in her late twenties, "I am so sorry, are you okay?"

"I got lucky, why are you racing around this late at night like that?"

"Sorry, the accelerator didn't need as much of a push as I'm used to." She told him, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I will be once I get away from you." Zay shook his head, "The streets of New York are definitely more dangerous with you driving."

"Oh and I'm sure you're such a careful driver."

"I am, but then again I've been driving since I was fifteen." He thought back to those summers in Texas where he actually learned while all his friends studied on the city streets.

"Wonderful for you" She rolled her eyes, "Just watch where you're going chorus boy."

Zay chuckled, "Oh good one" Rolling his eyes as he back away towards the subway station, "Yeah, chorus boy."

* * *

"Riley where is she?" Cory raced towards his daughter once he found her in a waiting room on the neurology floor.

"She's getting and MRI right now, she didn't want me in with her." She sat down looking around at her brother, daughter and husband.

"What happened, what made you bring her in?" Auggie couldn't fathom what was going on.

Riley felt like her entire body was shaking, "Um, I went to confront her, but she was lying on the couch with a washcloth over her eyes, and she was talking but it didn't make sense. Like she kept saying Reese is my husband, and Lucas cheated on me and it was a major scandal, and she called me Alex at one point, and she said Dad was just working late." She wiped her eyes, "And when she said Reese is Alex's father I knew something wasn't right and I tricked her into coming to the hospital. "

Cory sat next to his daughter, "I've been telling her she needs to see a doctor for a while."

Riley nodded, "It's just, I don't know what's going on and with the way she's been treating everyone."

Lucas took the other seat next to Riley, "Honey, it'll be okay, we're all here, we're family and we'll face this head on."

"Yeah Mom, Grandma is a tough cookie." She bit her lip as what the psychic said flashed in her mind.

"Did they say how long it was going to take?" Cory looked from his daughter to his son and back again.

"Um, about forty minutes for the actual MRI, they've admitted her she'll be put in a room after they want to observe her I guess, I don't know, and then it'll be a few hours before the get the results back."

Lucas rubbed Riley's back, feeling the way her body shook with nerves.

"At least we're all here now, and no matter what we'll be here for your mother." Cory bit the inside of his lip as he tried to stay strong for his children and grandchild and for himself.

* * *

Emma looked at the time once again as she paced outside the hospital room. The doctors had called to tell her and her partner that Reese was waking up, and she wanted to make sure she was there as soon as he could speak. Sure they had arrested Topanga Matthews for the shooting, but they still needed Reese to identify her as the shooter.

"You can go in for a minute Detective, he's awake, speaking." A nurse gave her a smile.

"Thank you." Emma ran her hands through her short hair before she entered the room "Hello Mr. Collins, nice to see you awake."

"Nice to be awake" He smirked, she wasn't his normal type, her hair was too short but he figured he could get a decent hold on it in the right situation, "Who would you be?"

"Detective Emma Miller, NYPD, I have a few questions if you're up to them."

"Do you know if Riley is here? I would really like to see my fiancé."

Emma shook her head, "I don't know if she's been contacted yet, but I can let her know when we're through."

"Okay, yeah." Reese sighed, he just wanted to see Riley, apologize to her.

"What do you remember happening to you?"

"Don't tell Riley this, she's already mad at me for the boat party thing, and that she didn't get the interview." He breathed remorsefully, "I was entertaining a guest in my apartment, and occasionally this guest and I in the past would hook up."

"Was the guest Topanga Matthews?"

"No, Topanga had just dropped by to tell me she couldn't help me with my contract dispute, she realized she had to stand by Riley." Reese looked down, "I was heartbroken over Riley's statement she released the night before, and my guest that I was entertaining, helped with the pain, by distracting me with sex."

Emma nodded as she took notes, "Who was your guest?"

Reese looked up at Emma; the name on the tip of his tongue just as the door swung open and Noah, his agent came in, "Reese, thank God you're awake."

"Noah" Reese watched as he came in the room.


	30. -30-

_**Author Note: Did you guys miss me? I sure missed you! So yeah um grab some tissues before you start reading this one. No really get the damn tissues you're going to need them.**_

* * *

 **-30-**

"Mr. Matthews, we've moved your wife into a room, she'd like to see you." The doctor joined them in the waiting room, "It's going to be a few hours before the results of the MRI are in, but she's asking for you, and I have some questions that I think you'll be able to answer better than your daughter or wife at this point."

"Yes of course" Cory rose, he couldn't recall another time when his stomach was as twisted inside out like this, no wait he could, when his younger brother Josh was born. That was the closest feeling he could describe this as.

"We'll be right here Dad, just make sure she's okay." Riley encouraged him as he looked back to them.

He gave her a silent nod as he left.

"Is Grandma going to be okay?" Alex finally broke the silence.

Josh, Riley, Auggie, and Lucas all turned to look to her.

"Um, that's what we're waiting to find out."

Alex looked down at her hands, "I don't think she's going to be okay."

"What why, why Alex" Riley looked at her daughter wondering how her child could be this pessimistic.

Alex blinked trying to control her tears, "Um, when I went over to Uncle Zay's earlier with brownies, it was right before he had a Psychic come over."

"Alex, a Psychic isn't going to know anything." Josh tried to explain to his niece, "They make that stuff up."

"I know that Uncle Josh, I do, but this woman knew stuff that like isn't common knowledge or something." Alex wiped her eyes, "But um, she said a grandmother is ill with only a few months to live. And here we are with Grandma in the hospital because something is wrong."

Riley moved to hug her daughter, "Honey, we don't know what's wrong yet."

Alex nodded into her mother's embrace, "But what if the psychic is right?"

"Honey it would be a fluke, I promise." Riley looked to her husband, brother, and uncle not sure how to make her daughter feel better.

"Al, what else did the psychic say?" Lucas hoped that something would distract her something would be so ridiculous that she would have to see that this psychic was wrong.

"She just looked at me and said I had my first kiss recently, and she looked at Uncle Zay and was like, _You'll meet her soon,_ as in the one." Alex looked over to her father, "Oh and she said the deadline had been met, oh and that this summer will change my life, me and my family."

Lucas felt petrified, "Well um, you're twelve almost thirteen, that's when life starts changing and you start meeting the world. And yeah, so it's to be expected."

Alex sighed; wiping her eyes again, "Right, just remember New Year's Eve."

Lucas nodded, "We'll discuss that another time kid."

"Yeah," Riley felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID as she moved away from her family, "Riley Matthews."

" _Ms. Matthews, I wanted to let you know that Mr. Collins is awake and he's asking to see you."_

"Oh, thank you." Riley ended the call quickly and looked back to her family, "Reese is awake he wants to see me."

"Go" Lucas looked to her, "see what he has to say. We'll be here waiting anyways."

Riley nodded as she took a deep breath, "I'll only be gone a few minutes, hopefully he'll tell me Mom is innocent and that's one less thing to worry about, right?"

"Yeah, Riley do you want me to go with you?" Josh felt like he needed to do something.

"No, stay here, like I said I won't be gone long." Riley took a moment to look at them all before she walked down the hall to the elevators.

* * *

"Yes, I know we screwed up, but the evidence we had pointed towards her." Emma sighed as she spoke with the DA's office, "Yes sir, yes his statement is that it was not Topanga Matthews. No his agent came in right before he could tell me who it was."

Riley paused as she was sure she'd just heard the Detective say her mother was innocent. She waited for her to turn around as she watched her end the call, "Is it true then, Reese cleared my mother?"

Emma was stunned, "You got here quickly I just heard the nurse call you."

"I was already here." Riley stood up straight, "Reese cleared my mother did he say who did it?"

"The charges are being dropped." Emma confirmed, "I'm sorry."

"That's wonderful news. If you'll excuse me Reese asked to see me."

"Um Ms. Matthews, I have a question."

Riley sighed as she turned to the Detective, "What is it?"

"You had a key to Mr. Collins' apartment right?"

"Yeah, he gave it to me after we got engaged; it was a lot easier than having to sign in every time, why?"

"Do you know who else had a key?"

Riley thought for a second, "Meredith the housekeeper, and Noah his agent which seemed weird to me. My agent doesn't have a key to my house, but then again my agent doesn't set up sex parties on boats either."

Emma nodded as she looked towards Reese's room, "Thank you Ms. Matthews, again I'm sorry about arresting your mother."

"Yeah, well I see why you all saw it as a possibility based on the information you had." Riley went towards the room, pausing when she saw Noah in the room, "Noah is here?"

"Yeah, he burst in and won't leave."

Riley nodded, "He'll be out in a minute." She opened the door not speaking as she walked in. She tapped Noah on the shoulder, "Reese asked to see me and I'd like to talk to him alone, so get out now or I'm going to drag you out myself."

Noah turned to Riley, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Riley looked to Reese seeing something in his eyes she didn't quite know how to place but she knew he wanted Noah out. "You know Noah; I know you've never liked me. I'm not exactly sure why, but I am asking for time alone with Reese, so get the fuck out before I drag you out by the ear."

"Try it bitch." Noah smirked not seeing the fire in Riley's eyes, but feeling the strength when her fingers latched onto his earlobe and she pulled him out the room.

"Stay the fuck out of this room until Reese asks for you."

"Fuck you whore" Noah spat towards her as Riley closed the door.

Riley looked towards Reese, "You wanted to talk to me?"

Reese smiled, "God I love you Riley, that moxie right there is why."

"Reese," she sighed as she moved towards his bed, "I'm sorry you got shot, but it looks like you'll be okay."

"You didn't come because you still love me, did you?" this was real, it was over between them.

"I'm sorry Reese I wanted to make sure you were okay." Riley took a slow moment, "I um, I'm with Lucas now, I was always supposed to be with Lucas."

"It killed him you know, that you didn't tell him about Alex being his."

"I know" Riley looked away, "Um I have a question and um I need you to be honest with me."

"I'll do my best."

"Were you and my mother sleeping together?"

"God no, no, I did hit on her the day I was shot but she slapped me and told me I was the scum of the earth and to find a new lawyer."

"Okay, that's all I needed to know. Reese I hope you find your way, I hope you find someone and that you get out of whatever mess that landed you here."

"Ri-Ri, I'm sorry about this whole mess."

Riley nodded, "Um who would you rather deal with Noah or the Detective?"

"The Detective, I would like to talk with her."

Riley smirked, "That's gonna piss him off. Why does he hate me?"

"He's jealous that I love you and not him."

"Well then that actually makes sense." Riley went to open the door, "Good-bye Reese."

"Good-bye Ri-Ri." He watched her leave and he knew it was the last time he was probably going to see her.

Riley saw that the other Detective had arrived while she was in the room Noah was about to go through the door, "Reese would like to speak with Detective Miller, sorry Noah not you."

Noah glared at her, "Stupid whore."

Riley took a step towards him, "What are you upset about Noah, is it that I never fucked you, or that I was with Reese and a few years ago I was with Clinton? Are you upset that they wanted me and not you."

"Go to hell slut." Noah glared towards her.

Riley smirked, "Sorry they didn't want you the way they wanted me. I can't help it if they found me more alluring than you" Before she walked down the hall to the elevator.

Detective Jacobs watched this interaction closely, suddenly a new motive was forming, a new suspect and it wasn't Riley Matthews.

* * *

Riley felt a weight lifted off of her as she came back to the waiting room, wondering why the walls were dusty rose pink. "So any news?"

"Not yet, still waiting." Lucas looked up, "How's Reese."

"He'll be fine, he told the police that it wasn't Mom that shot him, so they're dropping the charges and they were also not having an affair." She sat down next to her daughter, "So that's the start of the good news right?"

"Yeah it is." Lucas took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We got the results back." Cory came in, looking at his family as he tried to stay strong. "Um, Topanga has a brain tumor," He sank into a chair as his eyes focused on the dusty pink wall, "They don't think they can operate."

The room became thick with the stunned silence, only a moment before they had all thought they had hope for things to turn around.

"You're going to get a second opinion right?" Auggie finally burst out. "Mom needs a second opinion."

"Of course bubba" Cory looked up at his son, a grown man physically but he looked more like a scared seven year old at the moment.

"Cory, what else did they say?" Josh knew by the look on his brother's face that it wouldn't be good.

"They don't think she has a lot of time left." His hands shook as he looked down at his wedding ring, "they still have a few tests to run, but they estimate six months."

Riley gasped, feeling her body fall off the chair and then feeling the strong arms wrapping around her as she began crying. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real. Her father hadn't just told them that her mother only had months left to live.

Lucas held Riley, rocking her gently as she cried. He looked over to see Alex breaking and reached out, pulling her into the embrace as well, holding both.

Auggie felt the walls closing in on him; he didn't say anything he just walked out.

Josh let his eyes follow his nephew for a moment before he looked to Cory.

"Go Josh, please." Cory directed knowing that if anyone could get through to Auggie in this moment it would be his brother.

* * *

Josh found Auggie on balcony off the cafeteria, gripping the edge and what appeared to be trying to breathe.

Auggie looked to his uncle, "They have to be wrong Josh Mom can't be dying."

"Your Dad and Mom will go get a second opinion, and maybe another doctor will have something they can do to help her."

Auggie felt his jaw tremble as the tears burned his eyes, "I can't lose my Mom I'm not ready."

"None of us ever are Aug, none of us ever are." Josh felt the tears in his own eyes, "But you have time, to mend what's broken, you have time to say Good-bye and to tell her how much you love her. We aren't all that lucky."

Auggie nodded before he threw his arms around his uncle and cried. "I was so mean to her, I was so lost and I took it out on her."

Josh held his nephew, "You have a chance to tell her you're sorry, to tell her you love her. You get to say Good-bye."


	31. -31-

**Author Note: So my step-sister and I are both starting new jobs this week, so my schedule got completely thrown for a loop, which is why I didn't have a chapter yesterday, and this one is being posted so late. I'm hoping that we'll all figure out our new schedules/workloads soon.**

 **I am a terrible, evil person for this stuff, but get the tissues, cause yeah.**

* * *

 **-31-**

"What are you doing up there?" Topanga looked at her husband in the afternoon light as he sat in the monkey bars of their childhood park.

He smiled to her, "I'm hoping a beautiful girl would help me down and we could fall in love and spend the rest of our lives together."

Topanga climbed up to meet him, "We've had a good life Cory."

"I'm not ready for that life to be over." He confessed, feeling her hand cover his.

"I know, we were so lucky, we got to dream, we got to try, and I think we did good. Especially with our two beautiful children" Topanga felt her heart twist as Riley and Auggie flashed in her mind, "I've been so awful to them."

"They love you Topanga, they'll always love you."

"I've been thinking about what the doctors have said." She released his hand, feeling a chill throughout her body.

"And what's the conclusion you've come to?" in his heart he already knew what she decided, why they were here in Philadelphia instead of in New York.

"We both understand that an operation isn't an option." She reminded him as she looked out to the playground, "And the other treatments are far too risky."

"What about that trial they were talking about, that sounded like it could work." Cory reminded her, wanting her to hold on to something, anything.

"I want to try and spend the time I have left with my family." Her voice shook as she turned to look at her husband, seeing the tears he was trying to hold onto. "I want to spend however much time we have left together, you and me, Riley, Auggie, Alexis, I need us all together."

Cory was silent, nodding, "I'm sure we can figure something out."

"The shore, I want to spend my last summer at the shore." Topanga reached out, her hand under her husband's chin as she turned his head to look at her. "Cory, I want us as a family, to spend the summer at the shore. I want to sit on the sand and watch the tide come in I want to make dinners with Riley I want to watch Alexis grow into a young woman. I want to look out the kitchen window and see you teaching Auggie how to grill. I want us to have this time together."

Cory tried to smile, "You forgot someone."

"Oh Josh, of course Josh, and maybe even Eric and Morgan could come up for a weekend."

"I'm sure they would all love that, but I meant our son-in-law."

"Reese, oh of course" as soon as Topanga said it she knew she'd used the wrong name. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"It's okay we're taking this one day at a time, one moment at a time. You have your moments of clarity, and then you have a moment here or there where things get fuzzy."

"Lucas, our daughter is married to Lucas."

"Yeah, how about we get some dinner, and then we'll start the drive back home."

"Maybe we could just stay here a little longer?"

"Whatever you want."

* * *

"Alex" Wyatt looked to her as they left the smoothie shop, "I know things have been like really crazy for you right now, just getting caught back up with school after being out and all, but we do only have a few days left, and then I leave for camp like right away really."

Alex stopped walking and stared at her best friend curiously, watching the way he would fidget with his hands, the straps of bag, the cup in his hand, "Wyatt what are you saying?"

"So you're like my best friend, and um" Wyatt looked up, feeling that jolt when he got lost in her green eyes, "do you want to go to the end of the year dance with me?"

Alex tried not to smile as his voice cracked, "You want to go with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he felt her hand slip into his.

"I would like very much to go to the dance with you."

Wyatt's smile grew, "So it's a date."

"Yeah it's a date." Alex bit her lower lip as they started walking down the street again, she had a date with Wyatt. What did that mean?

* * *

Sonya sat next to Auggie on the rooftop, handing him a sandwich, "You have to eat Aug."

"Thanks" his voice coated in sadness as he unwrapped the turkey sandwich she'd brought up for him.

"You've been up here all day, what's going on?"

Auggie took a bite, chewing slowly as tried to let it all sink in. After he swallowed he looked at the city around them, "My mom is dying."

Sonya reached out, taking his hand in hers, "What happened?"

"Riley went to see her about, I don't even know." Auggie confessed as he looked to Sonya, "She um was confused, little things that maybe we might not have noticed if everyone's frazzled, but she was getting information confused, she had a headache, so Riley took her to the hospital."

Sonya reached over her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently, "I'm right here Aug."

He released a shaky breath, "They found an inoperable tumor in her brain."

"Oh Auggie" Sonya opened her arms feeling him accept her embrace as she held him close, "I'm so sorry."

"They didn't give her a lot of time, she and dad went to Philadelphia this morning to talk to another specialist about a trial she might be able to get into, but I don't think she's going to do it."

Sonya was silent, letting him speak, letting him say whatever he needed to say before finally breaking the silence "I'm here Aug."

"I don't know what I'm going to do without my mom." He confessed.

Sonya closed her eyes, "You try to make the best of the time you have left with her. You put aside the anger, you remember all the wonderful things she did for you, all the wonderful things you did together."

Auggie pulled away from the hug and looked into Sonya's eyes, "Thank you."

"For what" She honestly had no idea what he was thanking her for.

"Being here, with me, letting me cry and unload on you." He caressed her face, "I would be very lost without you Sonya, over the last few months the one thing that's made sense to me is you, us."

She was caught in his gaze, "I feel the same way, I mean, you and me, we make sense, not a whole lot else does."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Aug, slow down" She warned, "I feel the same way, but you've got a lot going on. I don't want you jumping into something because of what else you're afraid to lose."

Auggie nodded, knowing consciously she was right, "I just, you're really important to me."

Sonya felt his hand stroke her cheek and she covered it with hers, "And you're really important to me."

He stared into her eyes for a moment, "Would it be too fast if I asked if we could be exclusive?"

Sonya bit back a smile, "I think we can make that happen."

"Good." He smiled for the first time in several days before his lips landed on hers in a soft, slow kiss.

* * *

"I wish I didn't have to leave." Lucas moved around the bedroom throwing in a few things to his bag as Riley followed him around.

"Lucas, I'm a grown woman, I'm okay. Alex and I will be okay." She told her husband, she couldn't help but find him adorable the way he worried.

He stopped putting the bag down on the ground, "I just I know you can take care of yourself and of Alex, I um, I know a lot has gone on lately and I'm just worried about you."

Riley nodded, "I'm okay, things happen for a reason right?"

Lucas nodded as he looked into her eyes, seeing the tears that were forming.

"So, I think everything is happening this way for a reason, for us to, whatever it is."

Lucas took her hand and sat her down on the bed before sitting next to her, "You're right, things have happened for a reason. I'm back, and we're going to figure this out, Reese is out of your life and think about it, you were going to let him go already when the scandal broke, right?"

"Yeah, I was." She reached up, letting her fingers trace the line of his thin trimmed beard, "And we know Mom doesn't have much time left, but its summer soon at least, Alex will be out of school, I don't have a job, maybe we'll get to spend time with her."

Lucas took her hands and brought them to her lips, "Exactly, we have to find the small blessings in the madness."

Riley blinked feeling a tear escape before Lucas moved to wipe it away, "I love you Lucas I love you."

He smiled, "I love you Riley, I always have, I always will."

She closed her eyes for a moment before she pulled him into a deep and slow kiss.

Lucas groaned as he pulled away, "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"So do I" Riley sighed.

"You have the key to my place if something happens and you need to get out of here?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah, I do." She rose from the bed and went to her dresser, "Lucas, are you going to come straight home when you get back or are you going to go back to your place?"

"Um, I might stop by, I should do that you know, why?" He looked up to see her twisting her fingers wrap around the chain around her neck.

"Just curious" She looked at the wedding rings, "Maybe when you get back, we can talk about spending some actual time just you and me."

Lucas stopped what he was doing, "Are you sure?"

Riley smiled to him, "I think when you get back, we can see about figuring out when we can sit and talk about our future, our expectations, and a time for when we can talk with Alex about what she sees for family."

"If you're ready for us to finally really talk about all of that honey, then so am I."

Riley stood proud and tall as she looked to him, "Wonderful and maybe we could also finally make love."

Lucas smirked and pulled her towards him, "We can do that as well if you're ready."

"You need to get ready to go your cab will be here soon." She reminded him, trying to ignore the stirring in her body as he held her close to him.

He let his fingers run into her hair before kissing her slowly, trying to let the moment last, to give them something to hold on to for a few more days.

"Gross" Alex whined from the doorway watching as her parents pulled away from each other.

Lucas couldn't help but smile as his wife blushed. "Glad you got home before I had to leave."

Alex leaned against the door, "Yeah, um you're going to be back Friday, right?"

"Yeah, I will, what's up?"

"Friday is the end of the year dance, and um Wyatt and I are going together and he called it a date." She watched as her parents looked to each other for a moment before they reacted.

"A date, you are far too young to date." The words flew from Riley's mouth before Lucas could say anything.

"Um Ri you were her age when we had our first date." He reminded her.

"And we were too young." She threw her hands up in the air as she looked at her husband, "Do you not remember how awkward everything was afterwards?"

"How could I forget" He came up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "But, Alex and Wyatt are just friends right?"

Riley looked to her daughter part of her starting to wonder if they were just friends, "Yeah, they are, right Alex?"

"Yeah, at least I think so. I mean he called it a date, but like that's what you call this kind of thing right?" She honestly wasn't sure, this was all so knew.

"See, you're freaking out for no reason." He kissed the side of Riley's head, "And here we thought it would be me."

Riley scoffed, "Just wait until Friday night."

Lucas chuckled as he pulled away, "Okay, whatever you say." He turned to his daughter, "So do I get a hug goodbye?"

Alex threw her arms around her father, hugging him tightly, "Go beat the Orioles, you know we'll be watching."

"I know, and I'll do my best." He kissed the top of her head, "Be good for your mom."

"I'll do my best." Alex pulled away, "I'll miss you Dad."

Lucas was speechless as his daughter disappeared out of the room.

Riley looked to him, "Did she just?"

Lucas picked Riley up at the waist and spun her around as she giggled before setting her down, "She called me Dad, our daughter called me Dad."

"Do you think she realizes she did?"

"No, and I didn't want to scare her, I didn't think I'd ever hear it."

"Me either." Riley looked into his eyes, "This is real, we're becoming a family."

The doorbell rang and Lucas sighed, "That's going to be my cab."

"Yeah, just come straight home when you get back. This is your home, with us."

Lucas gave her a quick kiss, "I love you." He grabbed his bag and went down the hall, thankful he found the small blessings in the madness of life.


	32. -32-

_**Author Note: I didn't cry while writing this, so I don't expect you guys to cry.**_

* * *

 **-32-**

"I'm not sure I understand why you're here." Clinton looked at the Detectives investigating Reese's shooting.

"We're just going over a few things and we thought you could help clarify a few things." Emma gave him a gentle smile, trying not to be impressed with his obviously hard body.

"I'll help however I can, but I really don't know what I could say that you probably don't already know." He sat across from them in his living room.

"The tape, that got released, was there a threat about it being released before hand or where you all surprised?" Brian watched, seeing the way Clinton's shoulders dropped as he leaned back.

"Whoever had the video wanted money not to release it, Noah gathered us all to discuss it. Most of us were ready to pay, not Reese though. He shot it down, reminding us that whoever this was would probably come back for money and eventually still release the video."

"Who contacted you about the video?" Brian watched as Emma slowly studied pictures around the apartment.

"Noah, whoever was behind this contacted him; we were all his clients he set up the parties."

"So this wasn't the first one?"

Clinton shook his head, "No, it was a yearly thing. I know I was stupid, we were all idiots and now most of us are screwed out of at the very least our endorsement deals. Reese got the worst of this though, he got kicked off the Yankees, lost all his endorsement deals and got shot, not to mention he lost Riley when he couldn't get the interview, which I don't understand how she didn't get it."

"What do you mean?" Emma paused as she turned to him. "Dennis Cavanaugh got that interview didn't he?"

"Yeah, Noah made us vote in secret, but everyone I've talked to said they voted for Riley to get it." Clinton sighed, "Though Noah never liked Riley, not even when she and I were dating."

"Why do you think that?" Brian looked to Emma, they already had a theory they were working on.

Clinton rubbed his hands together looking around as though he were about to do something wrong and get busted by his mother, "Noah set those parties up, partially because he himself liked to indulge. He um, let all of us guys know if we were down to indulge with him, then he'd worked extra hard for us. I always got the impression that Reese took him up on it."

Emma and Brian both nodded when Emma picked up a picture of Clinton with Reese for a moment before setting it back down, "Oh by the way, does Noah have a key to your place?"

Clinton shook his head, "No that would be weird. The only people with a key besides me are my Mother, my Lady, and the cleaning lady Gladys."

"Thank you, you've been a big help." Brian informed him as Emma came back over. "If we have any other questions we'll give you a call."

"If I think of anything I'll let you know, I hope that Reese can tell you who did this to him soon." Clinton walked them to the door.

"Yeah, I sure hope so as well." Emma bit the inside of her cheek as she and Brian left and moved down the hall to the elevator.

"We need to check Noah's accounts, see if he's had any cash problems." Brian spoke as the elevator doors opened. He noticed the look on Emma's face, "What's wrong?"

"What if it's not about money?" Emma hit the lobby button, "Think about that heated moment between Riley Matthews and Noah the other night. Noah was pissed when he got kicked out of Reese's room right?"

"Yeah, he was not happy at all, especially since she was the one to kick him out." Brian shrugged, "Walk me through what you're thinking will ya?"

Emma sighed, "Noah likes his players, wasn't thrilled that Clinton dated Riley, but they didn't last long, in the end no big deal right? Riley and Reese get together, she has a track record of short relationships, but this one sticks and Reese proposes but he still goes to the boat party."

"Yeah okay, I think I'm still missing something."

"Clinton said Noah liked to indulge as well at the party, who is the one person you _don't_ see on that video, Noah." Emma was sure she was onto something, "So he has this video, but he has to wait for the right time to strike, give them all a few months and then he puts it into motion when he's sure nothing is going to come between Riley and Reese unless she's disgusted by him."

Brian followed her into the lobby and out to the street, "So you think that Noah was the blackmailer, he released the video."

"Which reporter was the first copy of the video sent to?"

"Riley Matthews, fuck." Brian combed his hand through his hair, "But why shoot him?"

"The interview, Clinton said everyone claims they voted for Riley, why lie about that?"

"And Reese thought if he got the interview for her, that he'd get her back." Brian opened the car door and looked over the hood to his partner, "But Cavanaugh gets the interview, and Riley makes a very public statement about them no longer being engaged."

Emma looked at him from her seat, "Yeah, but Reese still wants her back, she's the first person he asked for when he woke up it wasn't Noah. Just stay with me on this, Noah and Reese hook up, they do whatever it is they do. Afterwards Reese says something or Noah sees something that signals that he's still holding out hope for Riley, so in a moment of jealousy he shoots him."

Brian nodded, "It's so crazy that you might just be on to something, let's get back to the station and see what we can find out that backs up this crazy theory of yours."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zay followed Riley into Lucas' apartment with the moving boxes she brought with them.

"I'm positive." Riley set them down and looked around, "Thank God I hired actual movers for this, I just wanted to take a few pictures see how he had some stuff set up so I can put it the way he has it when everything is at home."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Zay started putting a few boxes together.

Riley turned to him an eyebrow raised, "And allowing my twelve year old daughter to sit in on your psychic reading was a good idea?"

"Not my fault the psychic was right." Zay knew he shouldn't smirk but he couldn't help it.

"Not totally right, Alex hadn't had her first kiss yet, and obviously she was wrong about you."

Zay chuckled and threw an arm around his friend, "Riley, Riley, Riley, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but I am glad I get to do this when Lucas isn't here."

She glared at him, testing his resolve to tell her whatever he had to say.

"Alex never denied she had her first kiss, if anything she confirmed it. And I would bet that young Mr. Wyatt Baker was the recipient of that kiss."

Riley was about to protest when she sat down on the couch, "You really think Alex and Wyatt kissed? Oh God they're going to the dance together tomorrow night."

Zay couldn't hold back the chuckle, "Lucas is going to freak."

"Oh Lucas was cool as a cucumber when she told us, I'm the one who turned into my father for a moment."

"No way, oh man I would've paid good money to see that." Zay looked around, "Where do you think you're going to put all of this stuff?"

"I mean he has more stuff than I realized, but I'll figure it out. I think it's silly he has to come back here for stuff, he should just be home with us."

"So you two are really doing this then? You and Lucas, you're together."

Riley fingered the chain around her neck, "Yeah, kind of." She pushed herself up from the couch and paused for a moment as she looked at it, "Zay is this the same couch I have?"

He looked at it, "It looks a lot like it. Now explain kind of."

Riley sighed, "We haven't fully talked about us, what we expect from each other, from ourselves, for our future."

"So you haven't talked, but you thought yeah I'll go secretly move him in with me and our daughter?"

"Thirteen years Zay, he's been gone for so long. Thirteen years of longing, needing, wanting, missing, loving him. He and I have been married for three years, those are three years where he could've been with me and Alex, three years where he and I could've been making love every night before falling asleep, three years we could've been a family."

"In all honesty I don't think he'll be upset, he'll be thrilled." Zay sighed, "You guys have to talk, I'm sure the sex is great and all but take a night off and talk."

"We actually, we haven't done that yet."

Zay looked at her as though she had two heads, "Hold up, he is there every single night, you share a bed, thirteen years of pent up desire and you two haven't?"

"So much has been going on making love hasn't been the priority." Riley confessed as she walked into Lucas' bedroom. She'd been in here before, but hadn't really looked at the room, "Okay, Zay I'm like ninty-five percent sure the couch in the living room is the same sectional I have but with a different corner piece, and I know this bedroom stuff is the exact same that I have in the bedroom at my house."

Zay popped his head in, "You two always did have similar tastes."

"Would you just go pack up anything special in the living room?"

"Yeah, have fun snooping in his bedroom."

"I'm not snooping!" Riley called out to Zay as she went to the closet, letting her hand search to feel if anything was on the shelf.

She found a box and after a few moments was able to pull it down. It was worn, obviously something he'd had for a while. As tempted as she was to open it, look into the secret box she put it down on the dresser and went back to check for any other hidden objects.

When she went to pack up the items on top of his dresser, the lid of the box slipped off and the first thing she saw was the small canvas bag filled with his _gold_ , and right beside it, sealed in wax paper was an orange leaf, she knew as soon as she saw it what it was, where it was from and that alone brought tears to her eyes. She was slipping the lid back on when her eye caught the small red box; it was identical to the one that held the jellybean he'd given her.

Curiosity took over and for a moment panic swept through her, what if she found a yellow jellybean? Was everything between them a lie?

What she discovered was far worse than a yellow jellybean, instead she found what looked to be an engagement ring with a rose gold band, a diamond in the middle surrounded by a halo of smaller stones.

Her heart sank, her stomach twisted.

Who was the woman Lucas bought that for?

She slammed the box shut and stuffed it back into the shoe box.

Closing her eyes Riley reminded herself that Lucas had every right to move on from her, she had tried to move on from him. She'd even worn another man's ring. But up until this moment Riley hadn't allowed herself to think about the possibility of another woman having a hold on his heart.

"Hey Riles, the packers and movers are here." Zay called from the living room.

"Um great, let's get Lucas loaded up and everything home, it's time for him to officially be home." She told Zay, even with the nagging thought of that ring taunting her from the box.

* * *

As soon as he was able to put in his earbuds he did as he grabbed his carry-on bag and made his way down the aisle of the plane.

He hated New York City; he hated summer in the city. He would much rather be in Arizona with his friends but no he had to come here because his Godfather called his Father, the worst part it meant he'd have to see his Sister.

He turned the music up, making sure he wasn't too far behind his parents because he knew his father would take his phone away from him and then he would actually have to talk to them and right now he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back that teenage attitude that was ready to break free inside of him.

He felt the ear buds tugged from his ear half a second after he collided with his father and mother. "Sorry" he muttered.

"Jonathan you act like coming to New York City is the worst thing in the world."

"Nate, I like to be called Nate." He looked at his father and his mother; they were good people, crazy in love with each other after all these years still.

His father had at that strained look where it was obvious he wasn't exactly sure how to handle a situation, "Nate," he paused for a moment as though the nick-name left a bitter flavor in his mouth, "We're only going to be here a few days, you're acting like we've stolen your whole summer."

"Well you have so far, did I really have to come? We all know what's going to happen, you'll catch up with your friends, you'll make me hang out with their granddaughter, and that's not the sucky part." He looked to his mother, "You'll try to talk to _her_ and she'll slam the door in your face or say something nasty and then you'll be hurt and I'm tired of her hurting you."

"Oh Baby Boy," His mother pulled him into an embrace, "It's very sweet of you to say that, but she's your sister, and I'm still her mother, so I have to at least try and reach out to her."

He sighed, "I know it just doesn't seem fair."

"Cory" His father yelled out as he raced to his old friend.

"Mom, they're weird right?"

"Not as weird as your sister and Riley were when they were younger." She squeezed him close, "We should all be so lucky to find the kind of friendship that your father found with Cory, and that Maya had with Riley."

"But Maya and Riley aren't friends anymore." He reminded her as they moved to the stairs where his father was still hugging his old friend Cory.

"Maya expects a lot from people, sometimes too much. It's as though she was always looking for something, somewhere that she wasn't sure what she was even looking for. It's probably something within herself."

"Katy, it's good to see you." Cory gave her a welcoming hug, "Jonathan, you got tall."

"It's Nate." He couldn't help but wonder why it was so difficult for people to understand that?

Cory just nodded, "Well Nate, you remember Alex right?"

Peeking out from behind Cory was not the girl Nate remembered. "Of course." He felt like a bolt of lightning had just struck him as his eyes studied her.

Alex smiled, "It's good to see you _Nate_. Come on, entertain me, the old people are dreadfully boring."

"Yeah, um, I don't know how entertaining I can be." He stammered a bit as Alex dragged him towards the exit. "So are you out of school for the summer?"

Alex sighed, "Not for a few more days, you've been out a couple of weeks already, right?"

"Yeah, but I go back in August."

Alex made a face, "Awful, I couldn't imagine going back before September."

"I guess." He wasn't sure what it was about this girl he'd known all his life, a girl he'd taken baths with as a baby, a girl he'd shared a playpen with and had playdates, the girl he sat on Santa's lap with, but he would follow her anywhere she asked. If she wanted him to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge with her, he would, he wouldn't question it and he had no idea why.

Alex stopped, "Nate, did you hear anything I just said?"

"Huh, no, sorry I must've gotten distracted."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a Yankees game."

"That would be awesome, but I thought your Mom wasn't covering them anymore. Aren't tickets kind of expensive?"

Alex smiled, "Oh well, I have a source, it helps when your Dad is a Yankee, I think we could get some tickets."

Nate was silent, "Wait your Dad?"

Alex giggled, "Does no one tell you anything?"

"I guess not." Nate was convinced that if he was the kind of guy who wrote poetry he would only ever be able to write it about the giggle he heard from her.

* * *

"God I wish I didn't have this conference call in twenty minutes." Sarah whined as she felt Farkle's hand on her hip pressing her against the wall.

He sighed, "I know, but think once you get off that call, you get to leave and come back to my place where I promise I will make you forget all about the stress of that call."

Sarah sighed when she felt his lips on her neck before they moved to her lips. Her fingers combed into his hair keeping him close, needing, wanting to feel this kiss as long as possible.

"I said ahem." Stuart's voice forced the two of them to pull apart.

"Hello Mr. Minkus." Sarah realized how ridiculous she must look with smudged lipstick.

"Ms. Carpenter, Farkle, do we need to set up an appointment in HR to discuss this?"

"No, of course not" Sarah looked down, "I should go freshen up."

Farkle watched her slip out, "I know Dad we shouldn't be doing stuff in the office."

"What happens if things don't work out with you and her?"

"I don't see that happening" Farkle closed the door of his office and looked at his father, "Sarah is different, this is real, this is it Dad. Sarah is the one."

Stuart was silent for a moment, "You're mother and I leave in a few days for Europe, don't rush into anything Farkle."

"So you're saying I shouldn't propose before you come back."

"That is exactly what I'm saying, make sure she is what you really want in a partner make sure that you both want the same things, if you don't, you'll wake up on another Sunday morning with her packing up her stuff and trying to sneak out before you catch her."

"She's not Chloe."

"No, she's not, that wasn't fair of me. I'm sorry." Stuart looked to the door, "You're really in love this time aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Stuart shrugged as he looked at his son, "I guess I kind of always thought you and Maya would get together."

"Maya is engaged, to Charlie Gardner."

"Oh, well good for them, goodnight Farkle."

* * *

Charlie rubbed Maya's back as they sat in the Doctor's office just having had blood drawn for the paternity test.

"The results really only matter if the baby gets sick." Maya said out loud not sure if she was trying to convince herself or Charlie.

"Exactly, no matter what the results are this is our child." He kissed the top of her head, "Come on let's get you two some dinner."

Maya could feel a heaviness in the air around her, "That sounds great."

"Maya" Charlie looked to his future wife, the mother of his child, "I love you."

She smiled and rested her forehead on his chest, "I know, I'm just, what if Farkle is, well you know, and do I keep it a secret, or do I tell him, and then everything becomes a huge mess."

Charlie closed his eyes, "You and Farkle have been friends almost your whole lives, if it comes to a point where you have to tell him, I trust that the two of you, no the three of us can work out whatever needs to be worked out."

"Cheese Soufflé, you go and say stuff like that, but yet I know we'll get home and you'll take me to bed, and you're like another person."

Charlie felt his stomach drop "Is that wrong?"

"It's so right, oh so right, I just wish I had realized it sooner." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing her purse and checking her phone, "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" He looked at her screen, seeing a selfie of a teen boy on a plane with the caption _Welcome to New York_.

"My parents and younger brother are in town."

Charlie followed her out of the office, "I thought you liked your parents."

Maya stopped in the hall, "Things have been strained since Josh. Shawn he's basically Josh's other older brother my Mom is like best friends with Topanga. Hell before that Wyatt kid, Johnny was like best friends with Alexis, he's only a few weeks older."

"Hey, you don't have to see them right. Or you could see them and try to make amends if that's something you're interested in."

Maya hit the elevator button, "I don't even want to think about that right now, let's get over this and if they're still in town after this is figured out, than I can decide if I want to talk to them."

"Whatever you want" He took her hand and pulled her onto the open elevator.

Maya looked down at the way their hands fit together, "I would be beyond lost without you in my life, what would I do without you?"

"You are never going to have to know, because I'm here, I'm yours, I'm his or hers."


	33. -33-

_**Author Note: EEK! I've been waiting for this chapter for so long, you guys don't even know! I really hope you enjoy it you might need some tissues for some**_ **happy** _ **tears. I hope to figure out my schedule soon so I can get on a set posting schedule again.**_

* * *

 **-33-**

Lucas glanced down at his phone as it vibrated in his hand, he saw his best friend's face pop up as he slid his thumb over to answer, "What's up Zay?"

"I'm calling to tell you not to go back to your place first. Just go straight home to your wife and daughter."

Lucas shook his head, "I have to get my mail I have to get something from my closet."

"Lucas, trust me just go to Riley's place. Trust me." Zay chuckled.

"You didn't use my apartment for something did you?"

"Just go home to your wife, go in the backdoor as always yell out _Honey, I'm Home_ or whatever cheesy thing I know you do."

Lucas sighed, "Fine, I can always go by tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's true, we'll talk later man, I gotta go I have an interview with NPR."

The line was dead before Lucas could respond, as he grabbed his bag and got in the cab waiting for him, giving them the address for Riley's place. He couldn't help but wonder why everyone seemed so dead set on him not going by his place.

He scrolled through his emails, and checked his other messages before arriving at the brownstone. Everything looked normal so far, but he had a knot in his stomach that something was wrong. He paid the driver and made his way around the back, going the kitchen door.

Immediately in the kitchen was different, he could smell the fresh baked cookies on the counter, but he noticed the brighter wall and cabinet color. "Riley, Alex, I'm home girls, at least I think I am!"

He tried to take in the room, he was sure he saw his wood cutout of Texas sitting on a shelf by the table when he heard someone racing down the steps.

"Hey Lucas" Alex came down, her hair in foam curlers, "Mom says you should stay in the kitchen, and she'll be down in a minute she was just finishing something up."

Lucas nodded as he studied his daughter, "Looks like your mother has been busy I see the kitchen got painted."

"That's just the start." Alex chuckled as she went to the fridge and grabbed a juice pouch, "I came home from school the other day and she _updated_ my bedroom. I think she's been hoarding stuff from internet orders or something."

"Oh come on, what makes you think that?" Lucas went and pulled out a water bottle from the fridge, "What's she doing upstairs anyways?"

"Oh you'll find out what I've been up to soon enough." Riley came down, her hair pulled up in a high pony tail, "Alex why don't you finish getting ready, Mrs. Baker is going to be here in a little bit to pick you up for the dance."

"Okay Mom, will do." She looked to her parents for a moment, wondering if her mother's little surprise was going to go over well before she went up the stairs.

"So, I like the kitchen." Lucas looked around, "What brought this on?"

Riley picked up a cookie, "I've been thinking about it for a while and decided to just go for it."

He moved to his wife, wrapping his arms around her, "I like it, it feels bright and homey, and I'm not just saying that because it reminds me of the ranch."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "Good, because I want you to feel at home here Lucas, this is our home."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you are my husband, you, me and our daughter, all here, sounds like home to me." She bit her lower lip, feeling a knot growing in her stomach afraid she'd made a mistake.

"Are you sure there's room for all three of us, and your brother and whatever other stragglers show up?" He teased.

Riley pulled away, "Lucas Friar, do you not realize just how big this house is?" She took his hand and led him to the door he assumed was for the basement.

"Riley I know it's big, but it has been kind of full lately."

"Well, I um have a solution for that. I realized Auggie isn't moving back in with my parents anytime soon, so I decided to kick him out of the guestroom."

"Um, Riley where is he going to go?"

Riley opened the door, "Down here, to the apartment."

"Wait you have an apartment down here?" He followed her as she led him down.

"Yeah, one of the reasons I bought this place. I was always meaning to fix it up, rent it out, but I didn't get around to it. I never had the time, and well I think we all know I've had an abundance of that lately. So I got it set up he moved down here a couple of days ago."

Lucas looked around, "Wait, some of this furniture, it's from upstairs isn't it?"

"Some of it yeah" Riley went to the couch, "So, um, like this couch, is actually part of your couch and mine."

"I don't understand." He looked around, "Wait is that my bar?"

"Yeah, I didn't know where to put it and this made the most sense for right now." She told him, as she pulled him back up the stairs, "So um, I kind of hired packers and movers and moved all your stuff in here."

He must've misheard her, "Riley you're saying you went and moved my whole apartment into this house."

She turned to him at the top of the stairs, "Yes, I did."

Lucas jogged behind her, "No way, how does that even work?"

"Like this" She pulled him into the living room, freshly painted, "We had the exact same sectional except for the corner pieces, so I took two for downstairs and put the rest up here like this."

Lucas looked at the U-shape she'd created before trying to study everything else, seeing a mix of her stuff and his. "I just didn't expect this."

"It gets better." She took his hand in hers, "My office is still right here, mostly unchanged, but upstairs, I made a few changes."

"Like what and really how have you had the time?"

"A slew of professionals, and I had already spent some time planning this."

Lucas followed her up the steps and then she handed him a bandana, "What's this for Ri?"

"Cover your eyes this next part is a surprise."

"Riley I don't know what else you could do to surprise me."

"Oh I could think of a few things, but our daughter is home." She took his hand after he put the bandana on and guided him down the hall to the extra room. She opened the door, pulling him in with her, "Okay, take off the blindfold."

He pulled the bandana off, his jaw dropping when he saw what she'd done. "Riley, what is this?"

"Your office, I um, pulled out all your memorabilia that looked important like your Jersey's, and anything else I could find. I found your degree and DVM. Do you like it?"

He turned to her, "Riley, I couldn't have ever fathomed anything like this. It's amazing, thoughtful, I'm in shock. I love it."

She smiled, "Yay, um I might have updated the bedroom as well. Again, we had the same furniture."

"Oh really," He slipped his arms around her, "So do I get to see our bedroom?"

"Not yet, um, also I might have set it up that your mail gets sent here now."

Lucas smirked, "So you just went ahead and moved me in huh?"

"Yeah, that was okay wasn't it?"

"It's amazing," He kissed her forehead, "Though what are we going to do with that apartment?"

"We have time to figure that out I'm sure."

"Mom" Alex cried out in a fit, "I need help!"

Riley sighed, "Um, I'm going to go see what she needs, you stay here Dr. Friar."

"Whatever you say" He watched as she went to help their daughter as he looked around the office she'd set up for him.

* * *

Charlie kissed the back of Maya's neck as she redressed after their afternoon love making session. "I will never be able to get enough of you."

Maya smiled as she felt his hands on her waist, "That's very good to know since we've got a lifetime together."

Charlie's lips moved to her earlobe, "I don't know why we're getting dressed; as soon as food arrives I plan on devouring you instead."

"We can't answer the door naked and we have no walls right now." She swatted him away, "Besides what if I want to go out."

Charlie sighed as he pulled away and picked up his jeans pulling them on, "Whatever you want Lady." He smirked.

Maya began to run her fingers through her hair as the knock came rapidly on the door.

"I got it." Charlie grabbed his wallet from the nightstand and went to open the door and instead of finding a delivery guy with Chinese food he found a trio in front of him, "May I help you?"

"This is still Maya Hart's loft, right?" Shawn Hunter tried to look past the shirtless man who answered the door.

Maya groaned when she heard his voice and came up behind Charlie, "Dad, Mom, Johnny, this is Charlie my fiancé."

Shawn looked to his wife and then back to their daughter before he pushed his way into the home, "Well, I have a feeling we've got a lot to get caught up on and tonight sounds like the perfect night to do it."

Katy looked around, "This is bigger than I remember it being."

"We bought the loft next door we're creating a bigger unit." Charlie explained as he slipped to go find a shirt. "We um have some Chinese arriving I think there should be enough for all of us."

"What do you do Charlie?" Shawn slowly moved around the living area, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

Nate found a seat away from the action, inserted his headphones and pressed play on his music, he really had no interest in whatever mess they walked in on.

"I'm an art dealer Maya is my most requested artist." Charlie felt the twists and turns of his insides this was not how he hoped his meeting with her parents would go.

"How did the two of you meet?" Katy sat down on the couch, studying the young man her daughter planned to marry, a man she hadn't even known was in her life.

Charlie smiled as he looked to Maya, "Fourth grade the playground, she was on the monkey bars with Riley. The sun was shining and her hair was glowing. She was on the top level, looking out as though in this spot she didn't have a care or worry in the world. I asked if she wanted to play kickball and she told me to buzz off."

"You remember that?" Maya was stunned.

Charlie looked to her, "Yeah, I was drawn to you immediately."

"Wait a minute, aren't you the same Charlie that had a thing with Riley in middle school?" Katy raised an eyebrow as she looked to them.

Charlie scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah that was a long time ago."

Katy looked to Shawn who nodded, "You're not having an identity crisis again are you?"

Maya stared at her parents, "No, I know exactly who I am. I'm Maya Hart an artist who is successful, I have my work in a gallery I own downstairs, I get commissioned for pieces all over the world, I know what I want, I know who I want to be with, and I know the kind of life we'll have."

"I haven't understood you since you and Josh broke up." Katy confessed as she rose from her seat, moving towards her daughter cupping her face in her hands.

"Josh and I weren't right for each other." Maya confessed, "I grew up seeing him as this ideal of what I should want, and I did love him. When it came down to it however, I realized I had different desires and goals than he did. I could've married him, and we would've been miserable, he and I could've had kids together and they would've been miserable, so I did the only thing I could, I let him go. He's found a great woman and I found Charlie, and we're going to get married in the fall, and welcome our child in December."

Nate had pulled his earbuds out just long enough to find out he was going to be an uncle, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes Johnny, I am. You are going to be an uncle."

Katy clutched Shawn's hand as she sat down on the couch, "Grandparents, we're going to be grandparents."

Shawn was stunned, "Does anyone else have any other bombshells because I don't think I can take anymore."

Maya was confused, "Was this really that drastic?"

Katy rubbed Shawn's back, "No, we um, we came to town because Topanga is sick."

Maya grabbed Charlie as she felt her legs go weak, "What do you mean Topanga is sick?"

"They found a tumor in her brain; it's in a place they can't get to safely to remove it." Shawn's words were slow, "and um, they think she only has what was it Cory said, six months?"

"Maybe six months" Katy looked up at her daughter, "Life is short, whatever issues any of us have need to be put aside."

Another knock at the door came, Charlie pulled away from Maya to answer and pay for their food, looking around as everyone tried to absorb all the life changing news around them.

* * *

"Alex come on down" Riley called as she and Lucas both held their phones up to get a picture of her coming down the steps.

"You two are ridiculous." Alex sighed as she came down wearing black flats and a purple dress, her hair in soft curls half up and half down over her shoulders.

Lucas gasped, "You look so much like your mother did on our first date."

"She does not." Riley protested.

"She does, I've never forgotten that moment." Lucas glanced to his wife, "You might not see it, but she looks so much like you."

"Oh gees is this what it's going to be like the two of you gazing into each other's eyes like this all the time?" Alex crossed her arms over her chest as she watched them.

"I sure hope so." Riley forced herself to look away, "Come on indulge us let us get a couple of pictures."

"Fine" Alex sighed as they started taking pictures first of her alone, then of her and Riley, a few with her and Lucas, and finally they set up one of the phones to take one of all three of them. She looked at the final picture of her and her parents, wishing she could Instagram it.

"What's wrong?" Riley could see a sadness coat her daughter's eyes.

Alex shrugged, "That's just like the perfect picture to put on Instagram and I can't."

"Why not" Riley looked at the family picture they had just taken.

"No one knows Lucas is my Dad." Alex looked up.

Lucas pulled his phone up and sent the picture to Alex before taking hers and setting it up on Instagram, "Make whatever caption you want."

Riley smiled as she watched her daughter swype and tap on her touchscreen.

 _Could my parents be any cheesier? They insisted on a family picture before the dance. #family #MomandDad SportsReporterRiley ShortStopFriarL_

"That looks pretty accurate to me, what do you think Riles?" Lucas looked over.

"Yeah, might as well go ahead and post it." She squeezed his hand, as Alex sent it off into the digital world just as the doorbell rang.

Riley opened the front door, "Alyssa, good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you Riley, I am so sorry about everything that's been going on." She had been trying to find the right words to say all day long.

"Alyssa, have you met Alexis' father Lucas yet?" Riley turned to her husband.

"Oh no, but I've heard a lot about you over the years, Wyatt insists your one of the best shortstops ever."

Lucas looked over to Wyatt, "Oh he does huh? "

"Yes Sir, I do." He looked up and then his eyes landed on Alex and a smile spread on his face. "Wow."

"How about we get a quick picture of the kids" Riley suggested pulling Wyatt in and posing him with Alex, "Wonderful, you two look adorable."

"Riley, I love what you've done with the place." Alyssa looked around at the updated décor.

"Well, I was putting it off, and it's been a great distraction, and Lucas moving in the timing was just right." Riley spoke nonchalantly about it all, "Thank you for taking Alex to dinner and driving them to the dance. My Uncle Josh promised to bring them home afterwards."

"Wonderful, come on kids, have a good evening." Alyssa led the kids out.

Riley closed the door and looked to her husband. "You and I are alone, our daughter is out my brother is off in his own apartment, it's just you, me, and the conversation we've been putting off for far too long."

"And dinner, come with me." He took her hand as he led her to the kitchen, sitting her at the counter, before going to the fridge and pulling a platter out, "I had Zay sneak this in earlier."

Riley gasped when she saw it, "Lucas this looks like our picnic platters from high school."

"Well" He looked into her brown eyes, "It's the grownup version." He pulled out a bottle of champagne, "Tonight is important, tonight I'm officially home."

Riley threw her arms around him, feeling the tears in her eyes, "Yes, you're home, you are finally, officially home."

* * *

"I've never chaperoned a dance before." Lillian held Josh's hand as they went into the gym.

He smiled to her, "Oh it's not that much different than your regular work, only these kids won't be drunk and really most of them are too nervous to actually dance."

"Good to know." She looked around, "This looks nice, I don't think any of our dances were ever this decorated."

"End of the year, seventh graders will be eighth graders, they start getting more creative with the decorations." Josh took it all in, "So you're officially meeting my great niece tonight, maybe later you'll get to meet my niece and whatever it is Lucas is. I'm not exactly sure what that is."

"You realize it's odd you have a great niece already, right?"

"Yeah well, I'm a late in life baby, and Riley was born early in my brothers marriage, and then Riley had Alexis when she was still in college." He pulled out his phone and pulled out Instagram, "Whoa, a family picture."

Lillian looked at the screen, "What a beautiful family."

Josh stared at the picture for a moment, "Yeah, I just hope Riley and Alexis don't get hurt."

"This is what you want isn't it?" Lillian bit her lip.

"What do you mean?"

"The wife, kids, a nice family home, right?"

Josh took his phone sliding into his back pocket, "Yeah, it's what I want, what I've always wanted."

Lillian took a step away, "My last boyfriend, all he wanted to do was party, fool around he didn't take anything seriously. He thought me owning the bar was just a fun thing, he didn't understand it was a business. He didn't think about a future or anything like that."

Josh didn't speak up he just watched her, his stomach clenching as he worried about everything flipping upside down.

"I want the husband, the kids the nice family home." She finally turned to look at him seeing the fear fade into a smile as he pulled her towards him to kiss her.

"Then we're on the right path so far." He told her a moment before the other chaperone's arrived.

* * *

Riley put her champagne glass down on the coffee table, "We can't put it off anymore Lucas, we need to really talk."

He brushed the hair away from her eyes, "I know, let's start with what we know so far. We love each other, we love our daughter, we want to be together as a family, as a couple. We're married, and we want this marriage to work."

"Yes, and for it to work." She took his hand as she looked up in his eyes, "We have to at least be close to on the same page."

Lucas nodded, "Okay, so I signed a three year deal with the Yankees, when that deal is up I plan on retiring, and focusing on the Animal Clinic I'm opening full time."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do work wise, I'm not allowed to be on television for a year, I'm thinking it might be good to spend more time with Alex, with you, and see if something sparks."

"I support that, I want you to be happy, and I know things are not easy right now sweetheart."

She blinked back the tears in her eyes, "Everything happens for a reason right, I figure that um, this gives us all time, especially with Mom."

Lucas nodded and pulled Riley close to him, "I'm here for you, always Riley I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

She pulled away running her hands through her hair, "I um I know and I am so happy to have you back. I know you're not leaving, you're my husband after all."

"And you're my wife" His fingers slipped to pick up the chain around her neck, "We have a beautiful, smart, sassy daughter, we're very lucky."

She covered his hand with hers, "When I had the money to buy this place, I knew it was huge, much too big for just me and Alex, but when I walked in the first time, this is almost exactly how I saw it, I couldn't tell anyone else this, but I _always_ saw you in this house, with us."

"You did huh?"

She licked her lips, feeling the nervous energy in her body, "It wasn't just you, me, and Alex I would picture."

"You pictured us with a dog?" he smiled, feeling his heart racing.

She chuckled, "Well yeah, but um, when I let myself, when I gave myself permission to picture us, we had more kids running around."

Lucas bit his lip, "You want more kids?"

"With you yes," She slipped her hand in is, letting their fingers knot together, "I only want to have kids with you Lucas, even when I was engaged to Reese, I knew I didn't want to have kids with him."

He felt her brown eyes lock on his, "I would love to have more kids with you Ri if we get blessed with one more or a dozen more, or none at all I'll be happy, because I'll have you and Alex."

"I don't know if we could fit a dozen kids here, but then again I haven't checked out the fourth floor in a while."

"We have a whole other floor?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah, you really haven't explored this place much."

"Not really, I mean if we hit the dozen kids mark I know a ranch in Texas we can relocate to."

"You have the ranch?"

"Yeah," He looked down at their hands, "Pappy Joe left it to me and my cousins, Casey and Thomas weren't interested in running it, so I bought them out. It's still a working ranch, I just have a staff, but I go there sometimes when I needed to get away."

"You know, speaking of Pappy Joe, when I was packing up your stuff for this covert move, I found your bag of gold in a shoe box in your closet."

"Oh yeah, did you find anything else?"

"An orange leaf in wax paper" she couldn't help but smile.

"Anything else?" he pressed, curious if she found the ring.

"Lucas, was there anyone else you thought about marrying over the years? Did you come close to loving someone else, I can handle it, I promise."

She found the ring, he was sure of it. "No one, I went on a date here or there, but baseball, school, my practice, that's where my focus was. It was the easiest way to forget the pain of not being here with you and Alex. No other woman would ever be able to come close to what I feel for you, what I have always felt, what I'm always going to feel."

Riley pulled away, "I um, stay down here for five minutes, then come up to the bedroom."

* * *

"This is going to be the worst summer ever." Alex sighed as she and Wyatt danced, "I'm going to miss you."

Wyatt kept his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry, at least you'll get to go to like every Yankees Home game."

"That's true," she sighed, "It just won't be the same without you."

"We'll still be able to email, I know the camp is like tough on outside communication, but we won't be totally cut off." He reminded her.

"I guess."

They were silent for a moment, as the music played.

"Alex" His voice cracked a little with his nerves.

"Yeah Wy" She looked into his eyes trying to ignore the twist of her stomach, the flutter of her heart.

"Why did you kiss me?"

She felt her lip tremble, "Did you not want me to kiss you?"

"I really wanted you to kiss me I really wanted to kiss you." The words escaped him quickly, "I just didn't know if you wanted that to happen."

"We're still best friends right?" Had she ruined everything?

Wyatt gave her a small smile, "We are always going to be best friends, no matter what happens."

"So we're best friends." She nodded, realizing that didn't feel right exactly.

"Yeah no matter what happens, no matter who shows up, no one can come between us." He took half a step closer, knowing he couldn't get too close without her Uncle or someone else pulling them apart.

Alex closed her eyes, enjoying the slow song playing.

Wyatt knew what he wanted to ask her, the words were on the tip of lips but he couldn't force them out. Why couldn't he just ask if she would be his girlfriend?

* * *

Riley quickly shed her clothes, ran her hands through her hair before she pulled on the ivory satin slip. She grabbed the remote and turned on the LED candles she'd set up earlier in the day and found herself waiting, her fingers shaking, her heart racing, her throat dry with anticipation.

She watched as the door knob turned as she couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous and realized it was probably the night they first made love.

Lucas gasped when he saw his wife waiting for him, "Riley," he closed the door and locked it behind him, taking in the glow of the candle light as he moved towards her, "I see you really did update the bedroom as well."

Riley bit her lip as her eyes followed him, "Do you like it?"

"I love it Riley, but you, it would be nothing without you." He moved towards her, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

She shivered when she felt his hands slide up her arm, his thumbs under the straps of her slip, "We've waited long enough Lucas." She reached down to pull his shirt out from his pants, "We only have a few hours left before our daughter is home, and I need you Lucas, every possible way."

He nodded understanding before he kissed her, feeling the jolt that jumped from her to him before their bodies pulled closer to the other.

Riley's eyes fluttered as Lucas kissed her neck, moving down to kiss her shoulder as he finally pulled the slip strap down and moving to the other.

She felt her fingers in his hair as he mapped her body with kisses, letting the satin fall to the floor, the only thing between them were the clothes he still had on.

When he kissed her again, taking her mouth with his, she let her hands fall to undo his pants, pushing them away with his boxer briefs all at once, she could feel him pulling them off with his feet.

Each touch was an electric jolt giving her life she'd forgotten had existed.

Lucas heard her protest when he pulled away to pull off his shirt, he took a moment to study her in front of him, naked, his wife, the mother of his daughter, the woman he'd loved all his life. "You're gorgeous." He breathed before he cradled her in his arms, "I love you Riley."

She reached for him, "And I love you," she took his hand bringing it to her lips to kiss.

He smiled as his hand ran over her legs, gently spreading them before leaning over, kissing a path to her core.

The moment he made contact she threw her head back, eyes closed as she gasped. She'd fantasized about this, about him over the years and it was nothing like the actual moment, the actual feel of his fingers, his mouth his tongue bringing her to the ultimate pleasure.

Lucas had forgotten just how much he loved the sound of her moans, her gasps with each jolt of pleasure he'd created in her. Each one turning him on more than he'd thought possible.

He moved up her body stopping to suckle on her breasts one at a time as he looked in to her eyes, seeing the pleasure, the love, the need, the want she carried for him. He kissed her, feeling her body wrap around his and a force push him back onto the bed.

Riley combed her hair away from her face as she looked down at her husband, her nails trailing down his chest stopping at the tattoos before she leaned forward planting a kiss on each one before moving down further south.

Her fingers sliding against the silky hardness, hearing him whimper at her touch. She looked up, smiling as she let her hand wrap around him.

"Babe, be careful" he warned her.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." She promised as she worked a few slows strokes watching the torture ripple through his body before she worked her way back up to kiss him, just before her lips captured his she pulled towards his ear, her voice thick with desire, "Claim me Lucas, take me, make me yours once and for all."

His hands pressed on her back to keep her against him as he rolled her under him, his lips on hers as he felt her legs wrap around him. He took one final, nervous breath before he took his swollen manhood in his hand, steadying himself before that first, hot, wet, thrust that brought them together.

Riley clung to him, seeing stars as he slowly made love to her. Words of love whispered between them, pleas of passion moaned as they allowed thirteen years to wash away and be forgotten.

Primal desire took over almost at the same moment as Riley pleaded for faster, harder and he did just what she wanted, what she needed before they felt the waves of pleasure crashing upon them.

"I love you" repeated from each of their lips, as they came down from their mutual high, Riley resting her head against Lucas' chest, listening to his heartbeat as his fingers twisted with her hair.

"Lucas" she finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah Ri" he wondered what was going through her mind right now.

"We're not going another thirteen or three years without doing that again." She giggled, "I've craved you for so long, and now that I've had a taste, don't even think about denying me."

He kissed the top of her head, "I wouldn't deny you anything." He confessed, "Where's that shoe box?"

"Top shelf in the closet, why?" She felt him slip out of the bed, watched as he pulled on his boxer briefs and she pouted for a moment and then reached for her slip pulling it on to teach him a lesson.

Lucas chuckled when he came out from the closet holding the box and sat on the bed next to his wife, "No one knows about this." He breathed feeling nervous, "Um, so you know that jewelry store on your parents block, next to the bakery?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah, it's where I got Alex her first pair of nice earrings, why?"

"So when I made my choice that wasn't really ever a choice, I stopped in and talked to the sales lady, and begged her to give me a box I could put the jellybean in."

"That's how you got the box?" She had always wondered about it, always guessed he'd gotten it from his mom.

"Yeah, but I had to promise the sales lady that when the day came I would go back to that shop and buy the girl who was getting the jellybean an engagement ring." He opened the shoebox and pulled out the red ring box.

"You made that promise?" Her eyes wide with surprise she hadn't even noticed that he pulled the red box out.

"I was filled with so much joy, so much hope," He told her, "So when I came home freshmen year of college, I went back to that shop. The same sales lady was there and she remembered how I got the box for the jellybean and after a couple of stops into the shop I found a beautiful antique ring that I knew belonged on your finger."

Could her eyes go wider, she wasn't sure but it felt as though they were about to go as wide as possible. "Lucas, what are you saying?"

"I had a plan you were supposed to come to Texas for Spring Break that year, before everything got messed up. I bought this ring, the day after we conceived Alexis, and had been planning to propose to you under the stars, in that spot you love down by the creek during a picnic lunch."

"Lucas Friar, what are you saying right now?"

He smiled, "I'm saying that I love you Riley Matthews that while legally you're my wife I never got to actually propose."

Her eyes dropped to his hands seeing the ring she'd been sure was for someone else removed from the box.

"I've loved you from the moment you fell into my lap on the subway all those years ago, each day it grows, and I can't imagine living in a world where I'm not in love with you." He smiled nervously, "Would you do me the honor, the pleasure, of marrying me again, in front of our friends and family in a vow renewal on New Year's Eve?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times, no a million times yes." Before he could slip the ring on her finger she threw her arms around him, kissing him, trying not to cry but feeling the tears on her cheeks.

Lucas pulled away, "You can wear this, and then on New Year's Eve we can put these on." He pulled on the chain.

"Just before Alex's deadline right" Riley smiled she had dreamed of Lucas proposing to her, but this was more beautiful and honest than anything she'd concocted in her imagination.

"Something like that" Lucas kissed her forehead, "We should get our pajama's on, she'll be home soon."

"Should we wait until the morning to tell her?"

Lucas pushed off the bed and looked at his wife, "Riley, I'm surprised you haven't texted her already to tell her."

Riley looked down at the ring, "I knew you had this in the shoe box." She confessed, "I found it, I looked, I worried it was a keepsake from someone else."

Lucas tossed her a pair of pajamas, "Babe, you're my one and only. Now get dressed."

* * *

"God you two are so lame." Alex whined as Josh and Lillian followed her into the house and she saw her parents on the couch in their pajama's watching a rom-com.

"We're parents of an almost teenager, I think we're supposed to be lame." Lucas teased, "Hi Josh, and you must be Lillian."

"Hi." She nervously waved, "And you must be Lucas, and that would make you Riley."

"Yeah, exactly" Riley got up, "How was the dance?"

"It was good, no one got in trouble or anything." Alex shrugged.

"She's right, it was just a run of the mill middle school dance, most of the boys still too afraid of the girls to even dance with them." Josh chuckled, "So you two, get a night alone and watched movies?"

Riley looked over to her husband and smiled, "Not exactly," she lifted her left hand, "Lucas and I are engaged, we're going to have the ceremony on New Year's Eve."

"Before midnight right that's your deadline." Alex warned before she threw herself to her parents.

"Before midnight, we promise kid." Lucas kissed the top of her head, "Go get your pajama's on, I think you could maybe stay up and watch the rest of this movie with us, if we're not too lame."

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Alex quickly moved up the stairs.

Josh looked to his niece, "Congratulations, but aren't you two already, or am I confused?"

"We're married, Alex doesn't know, and we want to have a ceremony to renew our vows, and New Year's Eve is our anniversary." Riley explained, "Also it's something happy to look forward to and I think we all need that."

Josh nodded, "Well again congratulations, Lucas, don't make me have to have a talk with you, got it cowboy?"

"I promise I'm a secure western hero." Lucas smiled, "Lillian it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, congratulations" She felt so out of place, "We should get going Josh, it's late."

"Yeah, night" Josh took her hand leading her outside into the June night air, "Wow."

"Your family is not normal Matthews, not one bit." She teased when he opened the car door for her.

"These are the normal ones, wait until you meet my sister Morgan, and my brother Eric."

Lucas came up behind Riley as she watched Josh and Lillian from the window, "What are you thinking about?"

She covered his arms with hers, "That, even though a lot has happened lately, we're still so blessed, and I am beyond thankful that we're finally the family we were always meant to be."

Lucas kissed her neck with a quick peck just as they heard Alexis groan.

"Are we watching a movie or are you two being gross?"

"Watching a movie" Riley plopped onto the couch, "Alex, you're really okay with all of this right?"

"Yes Mom, I am." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"So" Lucas sat on the other side of his daughter, "How was the dance?"

"It was okay, just a dance. Kind of nice to have a best friend to go with, it's going to be weird not having him around this summer." She shrugged, "But it sounds like Nate might be around for a good part of the summer."

"Nate, who is Nate" The words spilled from Riley before they could from Lucas.

"Johnathan, he wants to be called Nate now, when I was with Grandpa we picked up Shawn, Katy, and _Nate_ from the airport."

"I'm lost." Lucas looked to the girls.

"Jonathan, or rather Nate is Katy and Shawn's son, Maya's little brother, he and Alex here were best little buddies the first few years of life since he's just a few weeks older. Like if Maya sent you any pictures or videos of Alex and a little boy the first four or so years, it wasn't Wyatt. But Shawn got a job in Arizona, and they moved. They visit often though, but it sounds like this visit is going to be a long one." The realization as to why hit Riley and just as she said it feeling Lucas grab her hand with a comforting squeeze. "Okay movie time, let's finish this one up."


	34. -34-

_**Author Note: I am so sorry this posting schedule is so funky right now. I'm going to attempt to get back on track. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, reblogging, liking and spreading the word about this story or whatever else it is your doing. You all rock. You don't have to, but you all take a little bit of time to do so and it's amazing and beyond flattering to me that you would. Don't forget that you can always ask me anything you want on tumblr, and I'll do my best to answer.**_

* * *

 **-34-**

Lucas heard the satisfied sigh escape his wife's lips as she nuzzled her body closer to his. He had spent the last few weeks lying in bed with her, avoiding being this close, but now they were finally in a place where they weren't walking on eggshells about the physical nature of their relationship.

He heard her giggle as she tried to encourage action from him. "Riley I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but" She let her hand run down his arm to take his and place it where she wanted to be touched, "I woke up, and realized you could touch me, you could touch me the way I've wanted you to all this time."

He kissed the back of her neck as his hand slipped under the waistband of her pajama bottoms. "Whatever you want Princess."

Riley gasped at his touch as her eyes rolled back, "Lucas" she bit her lip, "Claim me take me."

His lips moved down her neck as his other hand pulled her bottoms down before pulling his away. They didn't speak as they moved becoming one, quick, needy movements, desperation to feel the other, to confirm that this was real.

She cried out his name, her fingers digging into his hair and leg as she held him close.

He pinned her body against him as her name escaped from deep inside of him.

Riley gasped for air, feeling his embrace, "That might be the best way to wake up on a Saturday morning."

He kissed the bare skin of her shoulder, "It's been difficult to be so close to you every morning and not make love to you."

"We don't have to worry about that anymore." She rolled her body to face him, planting little kisses along his collarbone as she pulled his t-shirt collar away. "I wish we could just spend the entire day in bed."

Lucas chuckled, "Oh what I wouldn't give for that, but I have a game to play."

Riley sighed with a pout of her lip, "Alex is excited to get to sit in the family seats today."

"I'm excited to have her; she's going with Wyatt, right?"

Riley shook her head, "No, Shawn and Katy's son. Wyatt has to get ready to leave for camp in a few days."

Lucas nodded, "Okay, good to know." He sighed, "I should shower and get up for the day."

"You should." She sighed, feeling him pull her as close to him as possible. "Lucas Friar what are you doing?"

"Bringing my wife with me to the shower" he grinned.

She threw her arms around him, "Oh that I am so very down for."

* * *

Emma looked to Brian before she knocked on the penthouse door. It was taking everything inside of her not to smile as the door opened. "Is Noah Allen here?" She asked the young woman that answered the door.

The girl pulled on the edge of the t-shirt she wore, "Noah, come here babe." She bit her lip nervously as she backed away from the door.

Noah came out from his bedroom, "What's wrong babe?" He stopped when he saw Emma and Brian, "Detectives, what brings you by?"

"Noah Allen, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Reese Collins." He whipped out a pair of handcuffs as he read him his rights.

"What, I'm innocent." Noah argued, "It was that Matthews woman, just ask Reese."

Emma leaned in, "We did, and he named you. Let's go cowboy, you've got a date to have some mugshots taken and get finger printed before we get you in front of a judge."

Noah turned to the girl in his apartment, "Call my lawyer call Lansing!"

"Okay Baby, I'll do what I can." She leaned against the door, and Noah wasn't sure his latest little hook up would actually make the call.

* * *

"This is amazing." Sonya looked around the apartment as Auggie was in the kitchen making them lunch.

"Yeah, I didn't even know Riley had it, but she said I can stay here rent free for as long as I want." He looked over the counter to his girlfriend.

"So what's your plan for after lunch?" She sat at the table and took a sip of her iced tea.

Auggie came over and placed a plate in front of her before sitting in his own seat, "I hadn't really made a plan, why did you have something in mind?"

Sonya looked to her food for a moment before looking up, "We've been seeing each other for a while now, right?"

"Yeah we have." He watched her, feeling the pit in his stomach, he knew what was coming.

"I like you Aug, a lot, more than anyone else I've ever dated." She sucked in her breath, "You haven't tried to have sex with me yet, do you not want to?"

"Sonya, I think about it, I think about it a lot." He confessed, "It's not that I don't want to have sex with you, it's that" He paused as he took a sip of his own iced tea, "I'm a virgin."

The apartment was silent for what felt like hours before Sonya took his hand, "That's amazing, what exactly have you been waiting for?"

"My high school girlfriend, she wanted to Prom Night, I wasn't ready and she broke up with me not long after." Auggie kept his eyes on his drink, "I went to college, and never really connected with another woman, and then Law School who had time to think about a relationship."

Sonya nodded trying to find the words she needed to say the right thing, "Okay, so um it's not because you don't want me. It's because you're not ready, and that's okay."

"Thank you for understanding." He felt a weight lifted from him.

"I was starting to worry you weren't into me that way."

"Sonya, I promise you, I am very much into you that way." He leaned in close to her, kissing her, "When I'm ready, and the time is right, I will let you know."

She reached up to caress his cheek, "I'm happy to hear that, please don't feel like you have to make yourself ready. If and when we do make love, it will be because we're both ready."

* * *

"You're glowing" Farkle greeted Riley as she joined him at a table for lunch.

"What's the male version because you are as well" Riley took a sip of her water as she looked at her oldest and dearest friend. "So, you and Sarah, I take it that's happening or did you meet someone else?"

"Sarah and I are together." He tried to study his menu, "I plan to propose at the end of the summer."

"That's wonderful, but if you know why are you waiting?"

"My father made me promise." He sighed as he looked to her, "You and Lucas, what's going on?"

"We're together we're going to have a vow renewal on New Year's Eve."

"Riley" He put the menu down, "Vow renewals are for people who are already married."

Riley smiled, "Remember how you guys tossed Lucas and I into a room together a few years ago in Las Vegas, and we disappeared for a while?"

"Yeah it was New Year's Eve, we were all drinking having a great time—oh no you didn't."

"We did." Riley giggled, "I couldn't really remember it, except in my dreams, but Lucas has the video, all the paperwork and it's exactly what I would dream about. I'm Mrs. Lucas Friar he's my husband, the love of my life, the father of my daughter, and God willing we'll have more children."

Farkle looked back to his menu.

Riley took it from him, "What is going on with you?"

He sighed, "Okay, so um I think Maya is pregnant and it might be my child."

"Whoa" Riley leaned back in her seat, "Why do you think that?"

"We slept together on my birthday, a few weeks ago I saw her, and she was getting a copy of _What to Expect_. I mean I researched it all online and the timeline matches up that it's possible."

Riley closed her eyes, "Farkle, it's Maya if she thought it was a possibility she would tell you. I mean come on."

"I know, but it's nagging at me. Sarah's told me to drop it, because if I am, all I'm going to do is alienate Maya by pushing this." Farkle tossed his napkin on the table, "Was life simpler when we were younger or did we just think it was?"

"Different problems, ones I wouldn't wish on anyone else."

* * *

"Alex what are you doing in the family seats, I thought your Mom broke up with Reese" Asked a boy from her class whose father played outfield.

"My Dad is the shortstop." She sat back in her seat.

"Oh that's bull crap," He rolled his eyes.

Alex stood up and looked at him, "Listen Chester, you might not believe that my father is Lucas Friar, but he is. So shut up, sit back and let's see whose Dad is the better player."

"Al, calm down." Nate had forgotten how riled up she got during a Yankees game, and he realized now that her father—which he still found hard to believe, "Watch the game, enjoy your Dad playing."

"Oh are you cheating on your boyfriend Wyatt?" Chester called out.

Alex looked back, "Why worry about who I'm hanging out with when you should be worried about which boy Shelby is texting during science because I know it's not you."

Chester was silent glaring at Alex when she turned back to him and faced the field.

Nate was chuckling, "None of the girls in Arizona are as biting with their words as you."

"I don't know if that's good or bad." She confessed as she looked out as the game started.

"I think it's a good thing." Nate smiled as he took out his phone and started to type away at something, glancing at Alex every so often as he paid more attention to her than to the game. He cheered when she did, he jeered when she did, but he really didn't know the game the way she did.

"What are you doing on your phone?" She grabbed it from him as the ninth inning started, the Yankees in the lead.

"Nothing" He lied as he watched her start to read what he'd been writing.

"Sunshine, smiles, flip flops, heart drops, she doesn't know, she never will." She looked to him, "Aww Nate, you're crazy about a girl. Is it that Kelsey girl you told me about, or not wait I bet its Lydia."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Nate too the phone as Lucas caught the ball, winning the game.

Alex jumped out of her seat cheering, "Yes, go Dad!" She turned back to Chester and smirked.

* * *

"Hey Friar great catch" His teammate sat on the bench next to him now that most of the press cleared out.

"Thanks, what's up Sam, don't you usually rush out of here to hang out with your kid?"

"I usually do, but Chester showed me something this morning." He pulled out his phone, "He goes to John Quincy Adams Middle School he's…classmates with Alex Matthews."

Lucas stuffed some stuff in his bag, "And he showed you that little family picture huh?"

"So what she and Reese broke up and you thought you'd get a piece of her?"

"No, Riley and I met in middle school, we dated in high school and college, I'm Alex's Dad she's my daughter. My relationship with Riley isn't some tawdry thing; it's not about one upping Reese. She's the love of my life, and we're going to be together and no one is going to come between us."

Sam put his hands up, "Dude, I didn't know, none of us knew. Last we saw Riley hated you."

Lucas sighed, "It was complicated, but we worked through that and we're moving forward, together, as a family."

"Good for you, just know it's not easy being a Dad."

"I'm sure it's not. But I'm going to do the best I can, and I'm going to be the best husband I can be." Lucas grabbed his bag, "I'll see you later Sam."

The intern for NYSN pulled out his phone and looked up Alex Matthews and found the picture. "Hey Dennis," He called out when he caught him in the hallway going back to the news van.

"What?" Dennis rolled his eyes at the young kid.

He looked down at the Instagram post and then up at his boss, "What do you know about Riley Matthews and like her family situation?"

Dennis shrugged, "Single mom, never talks about the father, probably doesn't know who it is. Word is she spread her legs for any jock that wanted a go."

The intern thought for a moment, "Her kid posted this on Instagram last night."

Dennis rolled his eyes but he took the phone to look at the picture, "Lucas Friar, that's who she picks to name as her kids father?" He chuckled, "Oh Riley, I hope you're ready for what I have in store for you now."


	35. -35-

_**Author Note: Okay gang, um yeah so grab some tissues cause yeah you'll need them. I'm giving you fair warning! I am very curious to see what you all have to say after this chapter. XOXO**_

* * *

 **-35-**

Zay carried the bag of fresh fruit with him as he stopped to make sure he had the right of way, crossing the street once he did. Just as he was about five feet from the curb he heard the squeal of car breaks as he jumped back just escaping being rundown by the cab.

The fruit in his bag had gone flying, run over now creating a roadkill fruit salad on the street. "What the hell?" He finally let the words escape from him when he saw the driver get out. "You?"

She squinted at him, "Oh Chorus Boy, you again."

"Are you trying to kill me?" He stormed towards her, "Did someone hire you to try and take me out, break my legs, I don't owe anyone any money so why do you keep trying to run me over."

She waved him away, "I wasn't trying to run you over, and why would anyone care to break the legs or kill a Chorus Boy?"

Part of him wanted to let her know exactly who he was, but he knew it wasn't worth it. "All I know lady is that this is the second time you've almost hit me with your cab. I've lived in this city for over eighteen years, never before have I almost been hit by a cab until you showed up."

"I had the right of way."

"No you didn't!" He could feel his blood boiling, his nostrils flaring, "Just stay the hell away from me. Stop trying to kill me, if it happens again I'm going to the police."

She rolled her violet eyes and pushed her dark hair back with her fingers, "Dude, I'm not after you so don't worry."

"Whatever you say you crazy bitch." Zay watched as she got back in the cab and ran over the only remaining orange.

* * *

Maya looked at the envelope in her hand as her fingers shook. She'd gotten it a few hours ago, but hadn't found the courage to open it yet. She wished she could open a bottle of wine and have a drink to calm her nerves, but she knew that was out of the question.

"Maya" The voice on the other side of the door startled her as the knocking began.

She slipped the envelope into a book and went to pull the door open seeing her younger brother, "Hey Johnny."

"Nate" He pushed his way in, "I go by Nate now."

Maya nodded, "Okay then, wait are you here alone, no Mom or Shawn?"

"Dad is with Uncle Cory and Mom is with Aunt Topanga, she had to go get her prescriptions to deal with the symptoms." Nate sat down, "Dad and Cory, it was just not a good vibe or whatever so I had to get out of there, and well Alex isn't answering her cellphone, probably with _him_."

Maya raised her eyebrow, "Him, you mean Wyatt her little friend?"

"Yeah him, the replacement for me" Nate sighed as he leaned back on her couch.

"Johnny, sorry, Nate" Maya sat next to her younger brother, "You have friends in Arizona right, maybe one you consider your best friend, right?"

"Yeah, I do, but it's not a girl why couldn't Alex become best friends with a girl, why a guy?"

Maya was starting to get a clearer picture, "The people we're meant to be friends with, they're drawn to us one way or another for one reason or another. Sometimes we're best friends our entire lives like Cory and Shawn, and sometimes we grow apart for a multitude of reasons like Riley and I did."

"Why aren't you and Alex's Mom still best friends?"

Maya tried to think of a way to explain this to her twelve year old brother, "Um well, I think Riley and I had very different journey's we had to go on, and her journey led her back to Lucas, and my journey led me to Charlie. If we'd clung to each other, at the end of the day, I'm not sure both of us would be happy, we wouldn't be where we're meant to me."

Nate sat up, "So you think there's a greater reason as to why everything happens."

"Yeah, I guess I do. Beside you guys are around for a while, Alex will need a friend to hang out with. She and Wyatt are practically attached at the hip, well as long as Lucas doesn't chase him out."

"What's the deal with that, is he _really_ Alex's father?"

"Yes he really is."

"So" Nate played with the strings of his hoodie, "This Charlie guy, you're really going to marry him?"

"Yes, why?"

Nate shrugged, "I guess I just always expected you to end up with Farkle."

Maya scoffed, "Why would you think that?"

"I'm twelve what do I know, he just always seemed to adore you."

Maya glanced at the book on her table, "Yeah, I guess I took that for granted."

* * *

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the press for coming today" The woman sniffed and dabbed at her eyes as she stood outside on the city street. "It has taken me a lot of time and a lot of prayers to decide if coming forward is the right thing to do. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but after trying to contact him through his lawyers, management, and personally for almost three years I've given up. The public deserves to know the truth about this man, that Lucas Friar has not only denied being the father of our son, but has refused to acknowledge little Theodore's existence. And I'm not going to stop talking until he comes forward to be a father to our son."

Riley pressed pause of the video and looked to her husband, "What the fuck Lucas?"

He backed away from her, knowing the look in her eyes, "Riley I promise you this woman is lying, she's looking for a payday. I called my lawyers, my manager, everyone I could think of that would've been contact. No one ever contacted them saying I was the father of their child. And they shouldn't have because it's impossible."

"Lucas" Riley glared at him and pressed play on the video again as it focused in on the image of a young boy, "You have every right to have moved on from me, hell I get it if after you saw me with Clinton you went out and had a messy one night stand, but come on it can't be impossible. I know you're fertile."

"I've never had a one night stand." Lucas circled around her and closed the video, "I've only ever been with one woman. I've only ever been with you Riley."

She stared at him; he couldn't be telling her the truth. "Lucas, I know how professional athletes are. I've _dated_ enough of them."

"I never let another woman get close enough to me for that." He took a tentative step towards his wife, "I've only ever made love to you. The only child I've ever had is with you. You Riley Matthews are my one and only."

"Then who the hell is this woman?"

"I don't know." Lucas shook his head.

"The timing is funny though." Riley looked to the screen, "You team has never been contacted by her, she makes this public statement after Alex posts that family picture to Instagram."

"Are your investigative reporter skills tingling?"

She nodded, "They are, something about this is sketchy." She looked into her husband's eyes, "I'm really your one and only?"

"I swear to God." He held his hand over his heart, "So how do we handle this scandal situation, whatever it is?"

She sat in her desk chair, "First I find out everything I can about Autumn Lloyd then we find out when she claims you two slept together and try to figure out where you were that night."

Lucas crouched next to her chair, "Riley, thank you for believing me."

She closed her eyes for a moment, "You're my husband Lucas, I have to believe you, besides I didn't believe in you or me when we were younger, and if I had this woman wouldn't be doing this now."

Lucas put his head on her lap, "Riley, I'm so sorry. It's like you can't catch a break."

Riley let her fingers run through his hair, "Sweetheart, we're only getting as much as we can handle, and as long as we're together I know we can handle anything and everything thrown at us."

"How do we explain to our daughter that this is nothing but someone lying?"

"We'll figure that out together."

* * *

Alex looked down at her nails as she sat on the front steps of Wyatt's home. "So you promise to do that old fashioned thing and write me once in a while?"

Wyatt smiled as he noted the sad, nervous look in her eyes, "Yeah, of course Al, I'll email you as well."

"Good" tentatively she reached for his hand, letting her fingers slip between his, "You know, if you kiss another girl at camp I'm going to be mad."

Wyatt laughed, "It's a boy's camp there won't be any other girls."

"There's a girls camp across the lake, for like dance or something. I looked it up." She couldn't look at him.

"Well if I can't kiss any other girls, you shouldn't be allowed to kiss any other boys." he squeezed her hand, feeling her eyes fall on her.

"I mean it's not like" she froze the words wouldn't flow.

"Not like what?" Wyatt felt his heart racing as he looked into her green eyes, "Not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, so since you're not my boyfriend you can't tell me not to kiss other boys and since I'm not your girlfriend I can't really tell you not to kiss other girls."

"What if you were my girlfriend?"

"You wouldn't be allowed in my bedroom anymore, my Dad might steal your shoes, and we could hold hands like we are right now and maybe if you wanted to you could maybe kiss me once in a while." She felt his fingers brush the lock of hair that had fallen from her ponytail away from her eyes, "Wyatt?"

His lips pressed against hers for a moment before he pulled away, "Will you?"

"Will I what?" her breath caught.

"Be my girlfriend?" He couldn't think of another moment in his life he'd been more nervous, not even when he discovered who her father was.

"Yes" the word spilled out as she bit her lip.

"Well then, it was going to be really hard to be apart from my best friend this summer, but it's going to be even harder now."

* * *

"It's just you and me Cory, so talk to me." Shawn looked out at the city as he and his lifelong best friend stood on the roof of his building.

"I'm terrified Shawn," Cory confessed, "She doesn't want to fight."

"Didn't they say there wasn't much they could do?"

"But there is something!" Cory gripped the side of the building "She doesn't want to try. I try to understand that Shawn, I try to understand how she can be so sure about just letting go, letting this do whatever it's going to do to her. But what if I'm not ready for her to go?"

"We don't always get the time to say goodbye. We don't get that short time where we now we're on the last few grains of sand in the hourglass. We don't always get to hold the woman we love in our arms, and tell her that one last time how much we love them. We don't always get to say goodbye, because life is unfair." Shawn kept his eyes on the skyline, "I don't think Topanga is ready to let go of you, the kids, your life, her life, but I think she wants to make the most of whatever time she has. To say goodbye, to leave you all with happy memories, do you really think she wants the last thing she and Auggie did was fight? Or that she told Riley to go back to Reese? No, and you have to let her do whatever it is that's going to let her feel at peace with what's coming."

"What about peace for Auggie, for Riley, for Alex, what about peace for me" Cory could feel the tears burning his eyes, "I'm not ready to do this without her Shawn. She's been by my side my entire life. I don't know how to do anything in this world without Topanga."

Shawn pulled Cory into his arms, "She is always going to be by your side. If anyone could always still be with you, it's her. She would talk her way into being your guardian angel, and you know it."

"I'm not ready Shawn, I'm not ready." He sobbed.

"I know buddy, but we're going to be here for you guys this summer." Shawn felt his friend shaking in his arms, "You've got me, Katy, we're going to do whatever we can."

Cory didn't say anything else as he continued to cry.

* * *

Maya put her younger brother into a cab and sent him on his way back to the Matthews apartment before she went back up to her loft. She picked the book up from the coffee table and pulled out the envelope.

Her fingers shook as she tore it open and pulled out the paper. She let her eyes go over the words several times before she folded it up and put it back in the envelope.

She knew now.

The results were exactly what she expected.


	36. -36-

_**Author Note: Thank you again everyone for all the kind reviews, reblogs, etc seriously you guys always surprise me.**_

* * *

 **-36-**

Riley adjusted her blond wig before double checking her bright red lipstick, the extra eyeliner and mascara. She wore colored contacts in an attempt to turn her brown eyes blue she looked very different than herself.

It had been a few years since she'd gone undercover, but this was the perfect excuse to pull out the old look. She adjusted the mini camera pin on her bag and tested the signal for the video and sound. Everything seemed to be working.

She got out of her car and looked up at the building, if and it was a very big if this woman had a child with Lucas why was she living in New York and not Colorado? That all seemed too easy to her, and after the conversation she'd had with her former camera man Jimmy everything screamed fishy about this whole situation.

Adjusting her skirt she took another look at the neighborhood around her, not bad, not great, someone could sure move on up if they got a payout.

As she went up the stairs of the walk up she felt the butterflies in her stomach, what if this woman was telling the truth. What if Lucas had been with someone else? No he wouldn't, one thing Lucas had never really done was lie he'd been brutally honest if anything.

Riley took a deep breath as she knocked on the door hoping and praying to God that this was going to work.

The door opened and Autumn Lloyd smiled, "You must be Jexica, please come on in."

"Thank you." Riley looked at the woman, strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes. "I'm glad you're expecting me, sometimes they forget to call."

"Oh I understand, I'm glad we can just go over these details before the interview with Dennis." Autumn led her to the living room.

Riley couldn't help but notice how few toys were around, and she didn't see any pictures of a young boy. "It's just to double check the information before Dennis asks you questions."

"Have a seat." Autumn sat on the couch, watching as her guest sat on the other side.

"Okay," Riley pulled out a notebook, "So how did you meet Lucas Friar?"

"Well, every year there's this party in Denver and we would both attend. It was a charity fundraiser kind of thing." Autumn kept her eyes just off Riley as she spoke. "A few years ago we had a lot of champagne, and he twisted his fingers around my hair before he kissed me. We moved to the elevators, and then to a room he'd taken for the evening. We spent the night ringing in the New Year naked."

"When exactly was this?" It didn't sound like Lucas to her, it didn't sound like the Lucas she'd always known.

"Three and a half years ago." Autumn let a smile spread on her lips, "I tried to contact Lucas, I contacted the Rockies, his managers, his lawyers, his clinic he worked at, all went unanswered."

Riley tried to hold back the smile, she'd known the story was total trash and now she had her proof. "What was the name of this party?"

"Oh um, Purple Mountains Gala I don't even remember what charity it was for, my boss always gave me an extra ticket."

"Wonderful, those are all the questions we wanted to double check on." Riley put her notebook away, she felt this monkey sliding off her back as she had a feeling she knew exactly who was behind all of this. "Where is your son right now?"

"Oh um, with a, um, babysitter" Autumn looked around nervously, "I figured this would be easier without a two and a half year old around."

"Oh yes it was, it really was. Have a wonderful day Autumn" Riley moved towards the door before turning back, "I hope you get exactly what you deserve, it's such a shame when the father doesn't step up."

Autumn chuckled, "Yeah, it's frustrating that now he's pretending to be the father of some slut's kid."

"I'm sorry what?" Riley could feel the tension in her fingers as they balled into fists.

"Oh you know that reporter, Riley Matthews. Dennis told me all about her, how she spread her legs to any willing athlete, that's how she got all her interviews. Now she's convinced Lucas he's the father of her daughter a kid who she has never said who the father is before, why because the bitch probably doesn't even know."

"Really, is that so?" Riley was sure she could taste blood as she bit her cheek, "What else did Dennis say?"

"That he was surprised she wasn't shown on the boat party video, because he's sure she's probably dropped to her knees and sucked all of those men off at one point or another." Autumn shrugged.

"Dennis has a vivid imagination doesn't he?"

"I guess so." Autumn picked up a pillow and fluffed it, "Thank you again Jexica."

"No, thank you Autumn thank you so much." Riley opened the door and left, feeling a mixture of relief and anger boiling through her body.

* * *

"Be careful with that would you?" Maya called out to one of the construction workers as Charlie dealt with the architect as things got moved around the apartment to make room for the demolition.

"Maya, Charlie?" Farkle's voice bounced against the noise sending a shocking chill through Maya's body.

"Hey" She looked to see him and Sarah standing in her doorway, "What brings the two of you by?"

"We wanted to know if you were interested in coming up to the Hamptons this weekend." Farkle's arm slipped around Sarah holding her close.

Maya blinked in surprise as Charlie came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, "We would love to." He told them.

Maya wanted to sink to the center of the earth if she could at this moment, "Should we though?"

"Yes, we'll get out of the way of the workers for a couple of days, spend some time in the ocean, breathing in the sea air, it'll be good for you." He kissed the side of her head.

"Wonderful, well pick you up tomorrow at five, does that sound good?" Sarah smiled, "Come on Maya, I could use someone who wants to go shopping, Farkle goes but he doesn't enjoy it."

"Yeah we'll go, that sounds wonderful." Maya gave in, knowing that at the very least she and Farkle would get to clear the air about their fling they had.

"Great it's going to be a fun weekend." Farkle beamed.

"Yeah, a fun weekend" Maya sighed as the morning sickness swept over her, "Excuse me."

"Is she okay?" Sarah looked to Charlie.

"She'll be fine, don't worry." He glanced towards the bathroom, "Let's just skip chicken this weekend, it's been setting her off."

Sarah nodded understanding as she squeezed Farkle's hand, she knew that the moment Farkle and Maya were left alone he would ask her, and she just hoped that Maya would be honest when it happened.

* * *

Riley practically skipped up the steps of her home as she walked in, "Lucas Friar!"

He came in from the living room, "Hey, where have you been I tried to call your phone but it went straight to voice mail."

Riley smiled as her fingers started pulling his shirt out from his pants, "You Dr. Friar are going to be so fucking happy you married me in Vegas."

"Um Riley" He tried to stop her as her finger tips splayed over his abs, "I am I swear I am."

"Good" She kissed him, feeling him pulling away, "Lucas what's wrong?"

Lucas looked towards the doorway of the living room as her parents, brother, uncle, Katy, Shawn, and Nate all stared at her. "We have company."

Riley turned as red as a Coca-Cola can, "Where's Alex?"

"In her room, we've been waiting on you." Lucas sighed, "They just showed up, they all just walked in."

Riley dropped her head as she took a deep breath and looked to her family, "Hi everyone."

"Hi sweetheart" Cory came and gave her a hug, "Sorry to just drop in but your Mom insisted we do this."

Riley nodded unsure what to say.

"I'll get Alex." Lucas dashed to the stairs, escaping for a moment at least the awkward tension in the room.

"So, um yeah, I know I have a big house and all but um, I don't think all of you could live here. I mean maybe if I converted the upstairs bedrooms to an apartment, but even then." She joked, only then realizing that maybe it was exactly what she should do

"We're not all moving in." Topanga came to her daughter, "I love you Riley you're an amazing woman and mother."

"Thank you." She tried to hold back the tears that were starting and stopped herself, "So yeah, um Lucas lives here now for those that don't know."

"Good to hear that Riles" Josh spoke from his seat.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Alex came in with her father right behind her as she sat on the couch next to Nate.

"Well" Topanga moved around as she looked at everyone around them, "As we know I'm not well, I don't know exactly how much time is left, but it's not long."

Riley reached for her daughter's hand as she felt Lucas put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Um, so after talking with the doctors and finding out what they can and cannot do, and what of that I'm willing to try, I realized it's not much actually. And so, I've officially retired from the firm, and I rented a house down in Seaside Heights, that has room for all of us and some more guests. I don't expect you to all give up your jobs or plans just to spend the summer with me." She paused for a moment as her eyes settled on Auggie, "I know that I haven't been myself, and I've hurt some of you with that. Um, but I'm really hoping that we can put that all aside and try to have an enjoyable summer. Cory and I leave tomorrow morning, with Shawn, Katy, and Nate. We're hoping at the very least you can all be down for the weekend and maybe figure out when else you would like to come down."

The room was silent for a moment that seemed to drag on five times longer than it actually lasted, "We'll figure out our schedules tonight Topanga."

Riley was shocked to hear her husband's voice as she looked up to him and mouthed thank you.

"Yeah we'll all figure out when we can come down." Josh spoke up, looking to his nephew, wondering what Auggie was going to do.

"I have to go to work, I'll see you later." Auggie got up and went to the door turning back to look at everyone as his eyes settled on his mother, "Goodbye."


	37. -37-

_**Author Note: Okay so I've got a writing schedule set up…and well I think I've got us all back on track.**_

* * *

 **-37-**

He only had a few more days to find a date, he knew Riley was out of the question so was Maya. He'd thought about asking Sarah but then he remembered she was dating Farkle now. Zay sighed trying to think of someone he could bring with him to the Tony's.

He couldn't for the life of him remember when he had such trouble finding a date.

Zay went to the coffee machine, putting a new pod in before brewing a cup.

There had to be someone he could take with him, but who?

* * *

Riley looked over at her sleeping husband and couldn't help but smile at him before she pushed her hair back and began to plant kisses along his neck before moving southward. She could hear the content sighs as her fingers drew down to his abs.

"Ri?" his voice husky with sleep and his eyes still closed when he felt her fingers slip under the elastic of his pajama bottoms and boxer briefs he'd worn to bed.

"Yes" she stopped for a moment looking up at him through her lashes.

"What are you doing?"

Riley giggled, "Oh if you have to ask sweetie it's been far too long."

He gasped at the feel of her finger tips on him as she pulled his clothes down he was speechless lost in the shock of the moment and the half world of sleep as he watched her tongue slowly lap around.

He moaned her name as she took him deeply, his fingers digging in the sheets around him as his eyes, half closed watched her pleasure him.

Lucas had fantasized about this over the years, he couldn't deny that. He'd fantasized about a lot of things the two of them could perhaps do. He just couldn't fathom what he'd done to deserve this kind of wake-up this morning as his body got close before he felt her lips moving up his body again.

Riley straddled him as he looked at her curiously, "Remember when I got home yesterday and if I could've I would've taken you right in the foyer?"

He nodded, trying to ignore the throbbing just below where she was.

"Well you Dr. Friar" She leaned down kissing his neck, "Are so very lucky you married me the night you did, because while you were busy saying vows to me, and making love to me, you couldn't have been impregnating that awful Autumn woman."

Lucas reached to hold onto Riley as he sat up, kissing her, "You're saying, that this delusional woman says she and I were together _that_ New Year's Eve?"

Riley giggled as she felt his lips on her neck, "Exactly, and I have it on video."

"How?"

"Jexica dropped by for a pre-interview, interview." Riley arched her body to his as she felt him pull the tank top she was wearing down.

Lucas didn't speak for a moment as he massaged her breast before looking into her brown eyes, "I don't think I want to know how you arranged that."

"I still have friends at the network, friends that can't stand Dennis." She sighed at his touch.

"So I take it you have a plan." He took her nipple between his lips, feeling her body shiver at the action.

"I do, but first no more talking." She felt him nod in agreement as he continued teasing her, moving so she was under him before his hands pulled her bottoms down.

Lucas moved up to kiss her, taking her lips with his as she accepted him, a purr of pleasure vibrating from her throat.

Slowly they drew into each other with each movement, each touch a pulse of pleasure as they reached the peak of pleasure.

Riley kissed her way down his neck, her fingers twisting in the hair at the nape of his neck, "I love you."

Lucas sighed, "So my wife, what is this plan of yours." He pulled her close to him enjoying the feel of her against him.

"I take the video footage I have of her, the footage of our wedding, put them together. And with the help of a friend at NYSN, they get played in the middle of Dennis' interview." She nuzzled closer to him.

"We have to tell Alex don't we."

Riley nodded, "We do I don't know how she's going to take this."

Lucas looked down at his wife, "She'll be mad we kept this from her."

"I know, we'll figure it out though, we always do."

* * *

Cory pulled into the driveway of the beach house, it looked bigger than he expected even after he'd seen several pictures. He looked over at his wife who had a small, sad smile on her face as he reached over and squeezed her knee.

"Auggie will come down, won't he?" She asked after a long silence.

"Of course he will," Cory wasn't honestly sure things had become so strained between his wife and son he just really didn't know. "He's a little lost right now, and I think this news hit him hard."

Topanga blinked back tears, "What if yesterday was the last time I ever saw him?"

Cory felt his fingers grip the steering wheel, "I promise you Topanga, that's not going to happen, if I make you one final promise to you it's that you will see Auggie again, yesterday was not the last time you'll see him."

"When you say that I believe it."

"And you should because you will see Auggie again." He leaned over and kissed her softly letting it last, "Come on let's check it out and see if we can figure out where everyone is going to stay when they come down, and Topanga they will all come down."

"You're right," She looked at the house, "it's beautiful isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Still a charmer" She smiled to him before getting out of the car.

Cory followed and stopped to get their bags from the car, watching as Topanga stepped into what could possibly be the last home they knew together.

* * *

Lucas looked at the video package that Riley had spent the morning editing together.

"Well what do you think?" She looked down as he sat in her desk chair.

"It's great, and I'm sure it's going to really piss Dennis off."

"Yeah well, he deserves it after everything he's apparently spreading about me." Riley sighed.

"What do you mean?"

Riley placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "If I told you, that part of you that you don't like would come out."

Lucas sighed, "That bad?"

"Yes and why this package has to be the way it is." She looked at the screen, "But we should probably go get Alex and sit her down."

"I still don't know how we're going to explain this one to her." Lucas looked up at his wife, "I mean we can explain being apart for thirteen years, we can explain that I knew and you didn't know I knew, but how do we tell our daughter that we've been married for three and a half years?"

Riley took his hand, "How do we tell her I didn't know?"

Lucas pulled her onto his lap, "How do we tell her that I didn't come home until three years later?"

Riley rested her forehead on her husband's, "I think we might have to give Alex as much of the truth as we can. As much as it hurts us, it's going to hurt her even more."

* * *

Auggie heard the knock on the door, "it's open" He called out as he packed up his backpack before leaving to go to work.

"Hey Aug" his Uncle Josh walked in taking a look around, "Wow Riley really hooked you up."

"Yeah she's a great sister." Auggie looked over, "What's up?"

"I think we should talk."

"Talk about what?" Auggie pulled his bag up, "I've got to get to work."

"This is more important than work." Josh crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at his nephew, "I know you're scared. I know you're worried."

"What would I be scared about, what would I be worried about?" Auggie felt his hand tighten around the strap as he pulled the bag onto his back.

"Auggie come on, I know this isn't easy for you."

"Its life Josh, no wait its death. The only things we can't avoid in this world are death and taxes." Auggie moved towards the door, "What am I supposed to do Josh, give up the life I'm starting to build on my own, give up any chance of finding my own path so that I can what fulfill her dying wishes? Should I go back to cramming for the BAR exam and having no life and give up whatever potential I have with Sonya, is that what I'm supposed to do?"

Josh closed his eyes for a moment, "It doesn't have to be that way Auggie. But you have a chance, you have time to make amends, to put all of this confusion aside, to say Good-bye to your mother, not everyone gets it."

"What if I'm not ready?"

"Guess what Auggie" Josh moved towards him, "You don't get to decide if you're ready or not. Do you think any of us are ready to say Good-bye to your mom?"

Auggie didn't speak.

"None of us are ready for this, but damn it Auggie you get a chance to say Good-bye. You get a chance to tell your Mom you love her one more time. Not everyone gets that. So get your head out of your ass and go see your Mom down the shore."

"I'll think about it." Auggie opened the door, "I'll see you later Uncle Josh."

Josh was left alone in the apartment, wondering if there was any way to get through to his nephew.


	38. -38-

**-38-**

Riley set up dinner on the table and took a nervous breath, "Alexis, dinner time!"

Lucas brought the water pitcher over to the table and watched as his daughter came down.

Alex took a look at her parents, "Oh God I'm a big sister aren't I?"

"No" They spoke in unison, "And we're not anticipating you'll be one soon."

"That's creepy." Alex sat at her seat, "So, family dinner, and you promise no other siblings."

"Promise" Lucas kissed the top of his daughters head.

"Then what about that Autumn woman, why is she saying that Dad had a kid with her?"

Riley looked to her daughter as she sat down, "I don't know why she's lying, but I promise you sweetheart she's lying."

Alex looked down at her hands and rubbed them together as she gathered her thoughts. "How are you guys sure, I mean what if it's true."

Lucas sighed, "Um I never slept with her, so it's impossible."

"And besides the night the woman says she was with your father, she wasn't." Riley put a serving of salad on her plate.

Alex looked at them back and forth, "But how do you know?"

Riley gave her daughter a smile, "Because the night this woman says your father was with her, he was actually with me."

"I don't understand."

"Well" Lucas breathed nervously, "About three and half years ago your Mom and I were both in Las Vegas, at Uncle Farkle's New Year's Eve party."

"Oh Vegas," Alex chuckled, "Yeah and I bet you two secretly got married that night and you've really been married all this time."

Lucas and Riley looked to each other when he spoke up, "Actually, that's exactly what happened."

Alex let the salad bowl fall from her hands to the floor, "You're already married?"

"Yeah sweetheart, we are." Riley reached out for Alex's hand only to stop when she realized she was pulling it away.

"If you've been married all this time, why were you with Reese, why weren't you here?"

"Riley didn't actually remember marrying me." Lucas sighed, trying to ignore the pain he felt twist in his stomach.

"So Mom didn't remember that she married you." Alex looked to her mother, "How did you not remember marrying Dad?"

"Fear" Riley closed her eyes for a moment, "If I let myself believe it was true, then I would let him back into my heart, and open myself up to being hurt."

"But he lives with us, you two were talking about getting married…on New Year's Eve." She looked at them. "But why didn't you come home to us."

"I did, and I saw your Mom on a date with her boyfriend at the time. I was crushed."

"How am I supposed to believe this is real?" Alex tried to ignore the tears in her eyes, "what other secrets do you two have?"

"None Alex, this is everything." Lucas promised, though he wasn't sure she heard him.

"We didn't want to tell you right away when we didn't know if this would work." Riley watched her daughter sinking into herself.

"We love you Alex, we didn't want you to get your hopes up if we weren't connected the way we needed to be for this to work." Lucas moved in front of his daughter, tilting her chin so she had to look up at him, "But this works, our family works, right sweet girl?"

Her lips trembled, blinking before a tear fell, "Are we a family with all these secrets?"

"This was the last one Alexis." Riley put her hand on her shoulder, "We really didn't want to hurt you. It was part of why we planned for the vow renewal to be on what will be our fourth anniversary."

Alex was silent as she blinked the tears that kept building up. Her mind raced as she thought about what else they could possibly be hiding. "How are you so sure that you don't have other children out in the world?" Her green eyes drilled into ones just a shade darker than hers.

"Because" Lucas looked up at his wife, "Your mom is the only woman I have ever been with that way. So no brothers and sisters are possible."

"Are you really done with the secrets?"

"Yes Alexis, we are. We knew we needed to tell you, because tomorrow night it'll be public knowledge." Riley revealed.

"So you wouldn't have told me otherwise." Alex pulled away from her parents and stood up, "I'm going upstairs to pack, I want to spend the summer with Grandma and Grandpa down the shore."

"Alex you can't be serious." Riley watched as her daughter went towards the back staircase.

"Actually I am." She rang her hands together, "It's Grandma's last summer, and I want to spend that time with her, and maybe I need a little time away from the drama that is Riley and Lucas. You can say you don't have any more secrets, but how do I know that's true?"

"We're not letting you go down the shore alone." Lucas warned her, "One of us has to be with you."

"Well you've got a full baseball season, so I guess it'll be just me and Mom again." Alex stood up tall, "You know the way it always was since you were what, I don't even know, to scared to fight for us."

"Alexis Friar Matthews, watch it." Riley warned her daughter, "You do not get to throw anything in your father's face, or mine. We live with that pain every day."

"And what about me?" Alex felt the sob bubbling in her chest, "What about the pain I had all the years of wondering why my father didn't love me, why all my friends had Dads who came to their games, and where was mine? I didn't know, I didn't know who he was, where he was, and as far as I knew he didn't give damn about me. Have either of you thought about what all that time meant to me? No you didn't, you're too wrapped up in the messed up relationship the two of you have. I don't want any part of this."

"Let her go Riley, we'll figure this out. She's mad and she has every right to be." Lucas held Riley back, "And if we're lucky in the morning she'll have calmed down."

"What if she was right Lucas, what if we never thought about what she went through?"

"We did, I know I worried about it, and Riley I _know_ you did as well."

* * *

"Dinner was amazing thank you Farkle." Charlie squeezed Maya's hand as they looked across the table to the other couple.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Farkle poured himself another glass of wine. "So have you made plans for the wedding yet?"

"We're thinking fall, November maybe."

"Taking Riley and Reese's wedding date?" Farkle teased.

"Whatever date we pick will be our own." Maya smiled to Charlie, "We're going to have a small ceremony, and we're not the kind of people who ever fantasized about the big weddings, big dresses, and ridiculous receptions."

"I would be surprised if you were." Farkle confessed as Sarah placed her hand on his thigh, rubbing it gently.

"I'm going to go take a shower before bed, if you'll excuse me." Sarah rose from her seat and kissed Farkle on the cheek.

"Goodnight Sarah." Charlie gave her a smile as she left. "I'm going to go over some paperwork I brought with me, so goodnight Farkle."

"I won't be long." Maya felt his lips press against hers before he left.

Farkle let his wine glass swirl in a circle as the silence grew around them, "So Riley and Lucas are married huh?"

"Yeah, how did you not know?"

"Riley never mentioned it." He shrugged, "But it's my understanding she didn't actually know."

"Yeah, I think it was a bit more like she was afraid it was true." Maya sighed, "Sometimes reality is difficult to accept."

"Do you think they'll make it, do you think this time they'll finally work out?"

Maya took a sip of water, "I think they'll have a few bumps in the road, but both of them love each other more than anything and they're more miserable apart than they could ever be together. Besides Riley needs Lucas right now with Topanga dying."

Farkle nodded, "Do you think she regrets it?"

"What?"

"Not telling Lucas he was Alexis' father."

Maya took and unsteady breath before getting up from the table and walking out to the deck.

Farkle followed, "Maya what's wrong?"

She gripped the railing as she looked out at the ocean as the moonlight reflected on the water, "I need to tell you something Farkle."

He stood next to her, placing his hand over hers, "Whatever it is you can tell me."

"The baby, he, she, it's not Charlie's biologically, it's yours." She looked over at one of her best friends in the whole world, "Um, I don't know what you expect, what you want, I just wanted you to know, incase if ever came up. I don't expect you to be a part of the child's life. I know you have plans for a future with Sarah, and I don't want you to think you have to do something because one day we let ourselves get wrapped up in a fantasy."

"I've suspected Maya, ever since I saw you in the bookstore." He confessed as he looked down into her sapphire eyes, "I know that whatever happens won't be conventional, but Maya I'm not going to abandon our child. We'll figure this out, you, me, Charlie, and Sarah."

"Just know I really don't expect anything from you."

Farkle let his finger tilt her chin up, "Maya, I know, but this is our child, and we'll figure out the future."

Maya closed her eyes, "I'm scared."

"I think we all are." He confessed.

"I should um go to bed I'll see you in the morning."

Farkle nodded as he watched Maya leave, he'd thought it was possible for weeks and now he knew. He was going to be a father.

* * *

When Sarah came in the bedroom she took one look Farkle and knew that Maya had told him something life changing. "Farkle?"

"I'm going to be a father, I was right."

Sarah kneeled in front of him, "You guys will work this out."

"We'll all work this out together." Farkle told her, "You and I are a team now Sarah."

She smiled up at him as he took her hand in his, "We are?"

"It's you and me Sarah," he gave her a small smile, "I want you to be my wife, but I promised my father I wouldn't propose until after he got back from Europe at the end of the summer."

"You think about marrying me?" She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him.

He nodded as he pulled her up to sit next to him, "I think about marrying you, and I think about having children with you, and I think about the day we can retire to a nice little cottage that maybe isn't so little as it would have room for our grandchildren to play when they visit."

She caressed his face, "I think about that to, and just know that when you do propose the answer will be yes."

He kissed her, feeling her body close against his as he undid the towel feeling her damp body against his fingertips.


	39. -39-

_**Author Note: ooh look I think we might really be back on the Monday-Friday schedule! Yay! I hope you guys are still enjoying the rollercoaster that is this story. Don't forget you can always ask me a question about the story, and I'll answer as best I can—as long as it's not a major spoiler or course. You guys are the best.**_

* * *

 **-39-**

"I still don't like this." Riley sighed as she watched Lucas put Alex's suitcases in the back of his SUV.

"I'm not thrilled with it either." He confessed, "But she'll get to spend time with your Mom and Dad, and how can we go wrong with that really? Also maybe if she has a few days without us around she'll soften up and realize we weren't trying to hurt her."

Riley took in a shaky breath, "She's just my baby girl, and I feel like every time I try to do the right thing for her, I make things worse."

Lucas pulled his wife into his arms, "We both made mistakes, and we can only hope that at the end of the day she understands we still tried to do what we thought was best for her."

Riley sighed as she felt the safety of his embrace, what was this power her had to calming her down? "I'm going to miss her."

"So will I and we can go down in a few days for the Fourth and see where things stand. After that we'll figure out what we need to do. Even if it means you stay down the Shore with her and I'm here in NY."

Riley closed her eyes tightly as she clung to her husband, "I wish we'd done something differently so this wouldn't be so awful, but I don't even know what we could've done."

"We can't play that game." Lucas pulled away, "Now are you sure you're going to be okay doing this thing while I'm gone?"

"It'll be fine I know exactly what I'm doing." Riley wiped her eyes as she lifted herself onto her toes to kiss her husband quickly, "Just make sure our girl is safe."

"Always" He held his wife tightly as their daughter came out and rolled her eyes as she adjusted her backpack over her shoulder and got in the car. "Well, this should be a fun couple of hours."

Riley nodded as she pulled away, "Alex, I know you're mad at me right now, and I don't blame you. Just know I love you. Listen to your Grandparents please."

Alex didn't say anything as she pulled up the music app on her phone and put her earbuds in.

"Maybe after we get out of the city she'll talk." Lucas was hopeful, but he knew it was a longshot.

* * *

He only had one day left, Zay really still had no idea who to bring with him to the Tony's. He'd broken down and asked Maya but she was in the Hamptons with Charlie, Farkle, and Sarah. That seemed like an odd foursome to Zay but he really didn't have time to think about it.

He'd spoken to his agent who suggested he bring a model as his date, or maybe a co-star, but all the girls were attached and had dates.

How had his life gotten to this point? Career wise it was amazing, but personally it was lonely. Had he been so focused on _Pearl Harbor_ that he'd forgotten to find the stabilizing force he needed in life?

His phone started to ring and he saw the butterfly picture show up and he smiled, "Hey it's been a long time."

" _I know I'm back in New York." Her voice shook with nerves, "Would it be possible to see each other?"_

"It's always possible," Zay knew he shouldn't ask her this, "You wouldn't happen to want to go to the Tony's tomorrow night would you?"

" _I would love that Zay."_

"Wonderful, are you at your parents place or a hotel?" He sat on his couch looking out his window watching as Lucas got in his car.

" _Actually I'm back for a while. I've got a small place of my own."_

"You're back?" He felt his heart skip a beat, "What brings you back to town?"

" _A lot of reasons, but my time away has given me some clarity on a few things."_

He nodded even though she couldn't see him, "Well um text me the address and I'll be able to come by to pick you up tomorrow."

" _Wonderful, perhaps you could even drop by this evening after your show."_

A knot of nerves twisted in his stomach, "That would be wonderful."

" _Great, I'll see you tonight."_

Zay looked down at his screen call ended flashing before his eyes as he knew that he was about to step into a mess that even with part of him telling him no, he couldn't help but dive in.

* * *

Lucas pulled into the rest stop and parked the car. He looked at his daughter and then pulled on her earbud cord, "Alexis Friar Matthews, we need to talk."

"Ooh full name from _Daddy_. I must be in trouble." She shot him a look that reminded him far too much of one he would give his own parents when he was sassing them.

Lucas got out of the car and went to open her door, "Listen, I know you're mad. I don't blame you. But I think you'd be more upset if we'd told you right off the bat that we're married and it didn't work out."

Alex followed her father over to the picnic table area, "What makes you so sure it's going to work this time? You two haven't worked before right?"

Lucas sat on the table and looked out at the green mountain tops of the Garden State, "We're communicating a lot better than we ever have in the past. That's when things didn't work, when we weren't communicating with each other. We get that now, we know that now."

Alex didn't say anything.

"We didn't communicate after your Mom thought Maya liked me and that I liked her."

"You liked Maya?"

"Nope, I only had eyes for your Mom. It was Riley, it was always Riley, and it will always be Riley." He smiled, "But we didn't really talk for a long time, but once we did we got to be together. If we hadn't, that wouldn't have led us to have you. And then we stopped communicating again. That ring your Mom is currently wearing, I've held onto that for almost fourteen years. I got it on New Year's Day, and had this whole plan to propose to her over Spring Break, but I didn't get to."

"That tragic story of Riley and Lucas, you two are exhausting." Alex shook her head, "So how did you two end up married?"

Lucas leaned back and looked up at the sky, "Well, Zay, Maya, and Farkle decided that after a decade that we should finally talk. So we're all in Vegas for this party, which I kind of think was just a set up to get, us in a neutral place, and they locked us in a room together."

He was lost in the memory for a moment, "She was so beautiful, we'd both had a couple of drinks, but the minute she looked at me I knew she still loved me, and if I didn't know it then, I knew it a minute later when she kissed me."

"Mom made the first move?"

"She usually does." Lucas confessed, "And we talked, she told me about you—not knowing I already knew. I confessed to loving her, and she proposed."

"Mom did not propose." Alex pushed herself off the table and turned back to her father, "Did she?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah I was surprised, and I said I would if we got your Grandfather's blessing."

"So what you guys call Grandpa and he gives it to you?"

"Actually yeah, I was shocked." He stood up and walked over to his daughter, "So we went to a chapel, filled out the paperwork, said our vows with an Elvis Impersonator performing the ceremony. We celebrated after with champagne, a lot of champagne."

"So you got what's the term Auggie uses, _sloshed_?"

"Kind of" Lucas sighed as he sat on the table bench again, "When I woke up in the morning your Mom was gone, she'd already checked out."

"I wanted to give her some time, some space." He closed his eyes, "Every single day after that I expected to receive a copy of annulment or divorce papers. But they didn't come, I had hope that maybe she was just waiting for me to wrap up loose ends in Colorado. I was trying to get traded to a New York Team, but it just wasn't happening yet. So I showed up for Valentine's Day, ready to tell my wife I loved her, that I was going to come home to her if she wanted me, if she thought it would be good for our daughter to have me."

"And you saw Mom with another guy."

"Yeah, I was heartbroken, so I went back to Colorado. I tried to figure out what I had to do to get my family back. I realized I had to do the one thing that I never did before. I had to fight for your Mom and You."

"Mom didn't know she married you?" That was the one thing that hadn't really made sense to her.

"In her heart she knew, in her subconscious she knew." Lucas rubbed his bare ring finger, "She told me that every night she would dream about saying our vows, that when I showed her the wedding video it was exactly how she'd been dreaming about it. I think your Mom was scared it was true."

"Why would she be scared?"

"I know she comes off as a total badass, and she is" Lucas looked at his daughter, "But part of her is this insecure girl who doesn't think she's good enough for me, just like part of me is still the insecure hot head from Texas who doesn't think he could ever be enough for her."

"You're idiots" Alex shook her head, "It's only like another forty-five minutes can we please get back in the road."

"Yeah of course" Lucas wasn't sure if he got through to her, but he hoped he had.

* * *

"Hey Jimmy" Riley saddled up next to him on the studio floor while wearing a similar outfit as she had the other day to stay hidden.

"Hey _Jexica_ , you got that USB?"

"I sure do, you remember when it's supposed to play?"

"Right after this bitch says she was with him that New Year's Eve." Jimmy palmed the USB she gave him.

"Yup" Riley let the satisfied smile creep across her face.

"You know he's going to get fired for this."

"Yeah well he has it coming. Who makes up a news story like this?"

Jimmy chuckled, "An idiot, I'll be back I'm gonna get this to Chuck in the control room."

"Thanks" Riley stayed by the camera studying the interview set, and realized she really didn't miss this kind of thing.

"Okay kid, all set, are you going to stay around and watch this?"

"Oh I sure am." Riley looked over, "Besides, I'm sure the network is going to want to have a chat with me, and I've got my lawyer on speed dial."

"Oh playing dirty huh?"

"Considering this jackass got my job, and then tried to turn my family into the news with a fake story, I think the network isn't going to want to mess with me."

"You can be scary when you want to be." Jimmy joked just before he got the signal they were about to go live.

* * *

Auggie sat at his counter staring at the books he'd piled there they were calling to him like a siren calling to a sailor.

It had been months since he'd thought about those books and he'd felt so much better for ignoring them. Yet now he was itching to open them, and he was fighting himself about it.

He knew the test was in a few weeks, he'd registered he'd applied what would it really hurt if he actually took the test? Nothing right, he could take it, and if he failed than he knew.

Auggie pulled the top book down and started reading, finding an odd comfort as he got lost in the law book.

* * *

"What night did you and Lucas Friar get together?" Dennis sat back in his seat, a confident smirk on his face this was going exactly as planned. Autumn was giving him exactly the story as he had created it.

She looked around the studio and felt confidence when she saw the young girl who had visited her a few days ago, "New Year's Eve, three and a half years ago. It was a charity function, and our eyes locked and we felt the spark and he said he had a room at the hotel, so we went back and spent the night together."

Riley smirked as on the screens that had been showing a slideshow of pictures of the child, it was now filled with the video package she'd put together.

Autumn's eyes went wide as she saw the date on the wedding video as she looked to Dennis who was looking around trying to figure out what was going on.

Dennis' eyes landed on Riley as she removed the wig and waved with her fingers. "You slut!"

Riley was so glad that Lucas wasn't here for this of Dennis might be dead in a moment, then again she might kill him herself, "Oh Dennis," Riley stepped onto the set, "Next time you decide to falsify a story, and that's what he did, make sure that the story you tell isn't one that easily disproved. The night you're little gal pal here says she was with Lucas, he was with me, we were getting married."

"And yet weren't you about to marry Reese Collins just a couple of months ago?" Dennis spat at her.

"Marriages aren't always perfect Dennis, you should know that, how many ex-wives do you have, is it three or four?"

"You're nothing but a slut that spreads her legs for any athlete you want an interview with." Dennis accused her.

Riley leaned in close, "Oh Dennis, if only that were true. It's not. Is that why you think I got all those interviews and you didn't? Oh no, it's because you're an asshole. You have no manners and obviously no morals. The guys don't like talking to you because you treat them like crap and not like human beings."

"Oh so to treat them like human beings that means what you drop to your knees and suck them off?" Autumn accused.

Riley snapped her attention to her, "Says the woman trying to claim she had a child with my husband. Do you know what pain you've caused my family, the pain you've caused our daughter? No you don't because all you could think about was the payday you were sure you would get."

"Matthews" The network executive called out, causing her to turn to the weasel man in the suit. "Our lawyers will be contact with you about this violation of your contract."

Riley stormed over to him, "That's cute, my lawyers already have a plan to call you about all this mess Dennis has made for myself, my daughter, and my husband Lucas. Now, ask yourself how is a judge and jury going to react when they hear the network fired me to hire this man, who then made it his mission to make me the story, to bring my family on camera. To accuse my husband of having another child with this woman, now Mr. Narni do you really want to bring that to court?"

"I never liked you Matthews."

"Oh I know you don't. You only like idiots like Dennis." Riley started to walk away.

"You'll never work in television again Matthews!"

Riley turned to him and shrugged, "That's fine I have lots of other things I can do, and besides Narni, why would I want to work with scum like you?"

Jimmy high fived her as she walked out of the studio.

* * *

Zay took a deep breath as he rang the bell of the apartment door. He hadn't seen her in years, and he wasn't sure exactly what would happen when he saw her again.

When the door opened he saw her nervously standing back, her brown eyes drawing him in the way they had since he first met her.

"You look beautiful."

"That is kind of you to say." She moved away to let him in. "I'm glad that you came over."

Zay just nodded, trying to ignore the stir of butterflies in his stomach as he looked at her, "You've been gone a really long time how could I not come and see you?"

"You didn't tell him I'm back, did you?"

Zay shook his head, "No I didn't tell anyone."

"Good" She sat on the couch and watched as he sat next to her, "I just, I had to see _you_ Zay."

He nodded as he felt her hand gently, tentatively caress his face, "I missed you."

"I'm here now" She smiled.

"For how long" He covered her hand with his, leaning into her touch.

She licked her lips, "I've been contracted by that Natural History Museum for the new butterfly display. I plan to be in New York as long as possible, as long as my heart doesn't get broken."

He searched her eyes, "You broke my heart." He reminded her.

She nodded, "I broke a lot of hearts, including my own."

Zay closed his eyes as he felt her lips press onto his, the energy flowing through his body to his toes, finger tips as he gently pulled her closer, feeling her legs straddle his lap as the kiss deepened.

"That feels so good Zay" she leaned her head back allowing him to kiss and nibble his way around, "don't stop."

"I'll only stop when you tell me to Isadora, always."


	40. -40-

_**Author Note: So that ending yesterday surprised everyone, including myself. Thank you guys again for continuing to read, review, etc, you all rock in ways I could never describe.**_

* * *

 **-40-**

Sarah took a sip of her wine as she watched the moon reflecting over the water as she sat on the deck, a blanket wrapped around her body enjoying the distant sound of the waves, the laughter of children in the distance.

The entire day had been awkward, but what did she really expect when she had to spend the day being friendly with the woman having her boyfriend's baby and the fiancé. How did this situation even happen?

"It's a lovely evening." Maya wrapped her arms around herself as she walked out onto the deck.

"It certainly was." Sarah tried to hold back her disdain for Maya at the moment but it seeped through.

Maya leaned against the railing, "How much do you hate me right now?"

Sarah held her wine glass close to her before looking up at Maya, "I wouldn't say I hate you, but I'm jealous."

"Of what?"

Sarah rose from her seat and moved over to Maya, placing her hand on the small baby bump, "This, you get to give Farkle his first child."

Maya could see the tears in Sarah's eyes, "I wish I could explain why this all happened this way, but it did and I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Sarah pulled away and looked out at the ocean, "I just, I want to marry him Maya, I want to be his wife and the other of his children and you've taken part of that."

Maya sighed, "I'm sorry, if I could change the dna I would, but I can't. Don't you think I wanted this to be Charlie's baby?"

"Of course you do." Sarah looked to her old classmate, "But I'm still jealous."

"Well you be jealous and I'll be scared. I'm terrified." Maya confessed as she looked out at the water, "I'm engaged to marry the man I love, a man who makes me feel alive in ways I can't even explain. Yet here I am pregnant with my best friend's baby. I gave him as much of his fantasy as possible for his birthday and here we are months later."

Sarah bit her lip, "What was his fantasy, what was it he wanted?"

Maya chuckled, "Nothing you can't handle I'm sure, I have a feeling you're not as vanilla as you come off. Besides, you and Farkle seem to have the kind of chemistry where it won't matter what kind of sex you have, because you'll be having it together."

"Thanks, I think." Sarah sighed, "What if I'm not enough for him, what if you opened up a craving in him that I can't fulfill?"

Maya put her hand on Sarah's shoulder, "Honey, he's with you, he loves you, he wants to marry you. I don't think you have to worry about it."

* * *

Cory and Shawn watched as Alex and Nate sat on the couch watching television. Alex was shaking her head as Dennis questioned Autumn, before gasping when she saw the video package Riley put together start to play.

"What's that?" Shawn questioned as they all stared at the screen.

"That's my little girl's wedding." Cory teared up watching the footage of his daughter getting married. "So that's why you're so mad at your Mom huh?"

Alex shrugged, "Weren't you mad, oh wait Grandpa you knew, you gave them your blessing three and a half years ago."

"Alexis Friar Matthews knock it off." Topanga warned from the doorway, "Your parents only tried to protect you. Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

"Yeah Nate, go brush your teeth." Shawn shooed his son away, "So Riley and Lucas are really married."

"Yeah they are, and now the whole world knows." Cory sighed as he turned off the television.

"I hope she threatened to sue the network and that so-called reporter." Topanga sat down, "How's Maya, did you guys go see her?"

"Yeah, we saw her and she's engaged to Charlie Gardner."

Cory's eyes went wide, "Charlie and Maya?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He was in my class for a while, transferred out after New Year's Eve one year."

"Yes well they're having a baby and getting married in the fall." Shawn shook his head, "Did we give our parents this much grief at this age?"

"Topanga and I, no but we were already parents to two kids, and had been married for a while. You well, you gave me and Topanga grief trying to get you to settle down."

"I had to put Angela behind me and meet Katy before I could."

Topanga nodded, "You're happy right?"

"More than I imagined possible." Shawn looked to his two best friends, "I've thought about how to put this into words for years now, and I think maybe I can. Angela and I while we loved each other, we tried to be what we thought the other needed. We tried to be our version of you guys. In the end we needed and wanted different things and we both eventually found it."

Cory gave Topanga's hand a squeeze, "So think Nate and Alex are going to get along this summer or is this the year they realize one of them is a boy and the other is a girl."

"Oh I think they've already realized that." Topanga patted Cory's hand, "Then again I think Alex has a little young romance going with her friend Wyatt."

"What, no that can't be, why would you say that Topanga?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled as she watched her husband over react, "I know the story Cory."

* * *

"So you're cool with going down to the shore with my family?" Josh let his fingers play with Lillian's hair as he held her in his arms on his bed.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get to know them, maybe learn a bit more about you. I'm sure they have some great Josh stories."

He chuckled, "I don't know, just remember Cory is way older than me, and my niece she's just a couple of years younger."

Lillian smiled as she planted kisses along his chest, letting her fingers brush against the soft chest hair, "I want to know as much about you as I can Mr. Matthews, I want to hear the embarrassing stories, I want to hear what kind of cool Uncle you were when you were younger."

"I'm still the Cool Uncle, more to Alex than to Riley and Auggie but it counts."

Lillian giggled, "And I really just want to see how you interact with your family."

Josh took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, "Well I can't wait to see how you interact with them."

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips move up her arm, "Let's talk about that later Joshua."

"I agree, now is not a time for talking." He kissed her neck moving to her ear, "Unless it's dirty."

* * *

"So I don't get it." Nate put his toothbrush back in the holder on the sink counter and looked over at Alex as she gargled, "You're mad because your Mom and Dad are married?"

Alex spit out the purple mouthwash into the sink glared over at him, "It's that they've been married for years, and Dad finally comes home and what they don't tell me until they're about to reveal it on TV?"

Nate shrugged, "I don't know, it seems silly. Like what if they had spent some time together and hadn't felt that spark or whatever it is that keeps parents together. Wouldn't that have hurt more if they had said hey we're married, but we lot that lovin' feeling so we're getting a divorce?"

Alex hadn't really thought about that just yet, "Maybe, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to bed. Night Nate."

"Night Al" He watched her walk out of the room and across the hall to the room she'd moved into that afternoon. He wanted to talk to her, to help her, he just didn't know what he could say or do to make her feel better, she was his best friend and he felt as though he couldn't do anything for her.

* * *

Auggie rubbed his eyes as he closed the book. He hadn't realized how late it was as he stretched and rose from his seat and moved across the apartment to the bed.

Had he really gotten lost in that old textbook? It was a good refresher, the test was in two weeks, and he might as well take it, otherwise it was money down the drain.

As he flopped onto the bed, he pulled the pillow close to him and stared at the empty space. For years if he allowed himself to he would still picture Ava, but that ship had sailed long ago. Now though he could picture Sonya, and he felt hopeful about the future, no matter what happened.


	41. -41-

_**Author Note: Yay, we got a whole week of chapter's in. *does the dance of joy* the next chapter will be out on Monday September 26**_ _ **th,**_ _ **2016\. Don't forget Saturday nights are Slumber Party Saturday's on my blog and I'll answer any and all questions that come into my ask box on tumblr that night, including ones about this fic or others I've written.**_

* * *

 **-41-**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Riley put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table as she looked at her husband and the ice bag on his ankle.

"I'm fine it's just a mild sprain. I'll be back on the field in a few days." He sighed, of all the ways to sprain his ankle he did it this morning in the locker room when he tripped over a loose shoe lace.

"I texted Alex to let her know you're okay because I'm sure she gets the alerts on her phone." Riley handed him a bowl of M&Ms before she picked up the remote for the pre-show. "You sure you want to sit through this?"

"Yeah I want to see Zay, and I'm curious who his date is."

"You don't know who it is either?" She chewed her lip, usually this was the kind of thing she or Maya would go to with him if he wasn't seeing anyone, but now that both were in relationships he hadn't asked.

Lucas shrugged, "He said he was going with an ex. I figured it's that girl he was with back in Vegas."

"Yeah maybe, she was a dancer I think her name was Amber."

"That wasn't the mysterious Dora?"

Riley shook her head, "Nope, never actually met that one."

"Zay said if he has one that got away, it was her."

"Huh, I guess I just never thought of Zay has having that kind of love, he never talked about it really."

Lucas looked to his wife, "I always got the impression that he was just having fun, and when it happened it happened."

Riley reached for the popcorn before settling next to Lucas, "Farkle thinks Maya is having his baby."

Lucas was thankful he hadn't brought his drink to his lips when he looked to his wife, "Wait, back it up, I thought she was engaged to Charlie of all people?"

"She is" Riley sighed as she glanced at the TV screen, "Farkle told me at lunch the other day that he thinks she's pregnant with his child from their birthday romp."

"Well" Lucas started and paused for a moment, "If she is and we're gossiping right now, but if she were then she'll tell him, I mean she told me about Alex, I can't see her not telling Farkle, can you?"

"You're closer to Maya these days than I am, but I think you're right."

"Why is that?"

"What?"

"Why am I closer to Maya these days?" He turned to her, curious what really happened between them.

"Everyone thinks it's because of her and Josh not working out, or that she told him her fantasy about having a threesome that included me."

Lucas looked at her with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Riley picked at the popcorn, trying to avoid it, "I think" She finally started, "I think it was when I found out I was pregnant."

"Tell me about it, you never have."

Riley shrugged, "It was right before Valentine's Day, I was late and confided to Maya but assured her we'd used protection. But she wouldn't shut up so I took a test and there it was, positive. I went to a doctor to confirm it, and then I called to tell you, and Cheryl answered your phone."

Lucas reached for her hand giving it a gentle squeeze, "Go on, I think you need to get this all out."

"I was destroyed Lucas, I didn't know what to think or feel. My heart felt heavy, and jagged like a sledgehammer had been taken to it." She wiped a tear from her cheek, "And Maya said, 'Call him, tell him this has to be a misunderstanding' and I told her no. I said Lucas had made a decision and I had to make mine. I begged them all to just tell you I started seeing someone and got pregnant."

"I'm still so sorry about that." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"And then I went to Texas."

"You went to Texas?"

Riley nodded, "It was after Alex was born, you were back in school. I had her with me, I came out to the ranch, I spoke to Pappy Joe I let him hold her."

"Pappy Joe met her?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah, he knew the minute he laid eyes on her that she was yours. Um, you showed up to pick something up or drop it off, I hid in the kitchen." She looked up into his green eyes, "Alex was still with Pappy Joe and she started crying, you went over to her and soothed her."

"That was Alex?"

Riley nodded, "I was too scared I couldn't move I was frozen with fear."

"I understand."

"When I got back, I told Maya I couldn't do it. I physically couldn't, I couldn't tell you. Things deteriorated, it was slow, I think everyone thought it was just because I was focused on Alex, and school, work, trying to balance it all that I didn't have the time to be who I had been before."

"And then when she ended things with Josh it was easier for you to let her slip away further, right?"

"Yeah, exactly, sometimes I miss her. Sometimes I think I should call and tell her this, and while we still get together once in a while, it's usually with everyone else around."

"Well at least now I understand why there was a random baby at the ranch one day." Lucas smiled, "Also I guess that means Christmas Eve wasn't the first time I saw her."

"What do you mean?"

"Her first Christmas, I came to New York, I climbed up that fire escape with her teddy bear wrapped in a box. I didn't have a plan I thought I would see you and know I would have the strength emotionally to open your window, to tell you that I still love you, that I love our daughter that I was home." Lucas grew quiet as he looked down at his wife, "I was outside the window, you were pacing the room with her, you looked frazzled trying to get her to calm down, and then she did and you gave her this bright, amazing Riley smile and put her in the crib, and you sat down at the window seat, bringing your knees in and you just watched her for a while."

"We can never be this stupid ever again." She combed her fingers into his hair as she let herself get lost in his green eyes.

"Never," He pulled her onto his lap kissing her, "I think we've all learned our lesson."

"Yes that we have." She let her fingers run down his neck to the collar of his t-shirt when the TV caught her attention.

" _And here we have Broadway's hottest star Zay Babineaux. Who is this lovely lady on your arm?"_

" _My date is the amazing Dr. Isadora Smackle."_

Riley slipped back into her seat and looked to her husband, "Dora…Isadora…"

"When, she was with Farkle until she left the country, right?"

Riley only nodded as she stared at the screen.

* * *

"Smackle, that's an interesting last name." Alex commented just as her Grandfather came in the room.

Cory stopped, "Smackle, what about her?"

She pointed towards the TV, "She's Uncle Zay's date to the Tony's do you know her?"

Cory found himself coming around to the couch, "Yeah she was a student, a genius."

"Uncle Farkle is a genius."

"Smackle made Farkle feel like a normal boy." Cory just couldn't believe it, "Why is she Zay's date, why isn't it Maya?"

"I don't think my daughter's fiancé would like that." Katy came in with a bowl of fruit and sat next to Alex, "Is that Smackle?"

"It sure is."

"That's weird right?" Katy looked to Cory, "I mean she was with The Farkle right?"

"Yeah she was, huh, odd." Was all he could really say.

* * *

"I'm just saying I think Sarah had a point." Charlie brought Maya a takeout container and bottle of water, "I think you should take a few days and think about what you want from Farkle regarding his involvement with the baby."

Maya took the food and pouted, "I shouldn't have told him."

"It was going to come out eventually did you really want to have the worst kept secret since Riley's kid being Lucas'?" He grabbed his own box of takeout before he sat next to her.

"No, I want us to figure this out. I just don't want to end up in some crazy situation where we live in the same building as Sarah and Farkle, and we're all co-parents and it has a weird feel that any moment we could end up swapping partners."

"I thought you were into that kind of thing." He teased.

Maya sighed, "Charlie, you _know_ what I'm into. You think we'll find a happy medium?"

"We will, we're adults, and we'll figure this out. Isn't it better to try and figure this out now, rather than later?"

"I guess it is" She picked up the TV remote, "Let's see if we can catch Zay with his date before the show."

"Whatever you want" Charlie was about to pull out his phone to get distracted by social media when he saw Zay on screen "Is that who I think that is with him?"

"Smackle, what the hell, how is she Zay's date. She doesn't even live in the city she hasn't since she broke Farkle's heart." Maya's mouth hung open as she stared at the screen trying to figure out how this was even possible.

* * *

"Are you okay with all of this?" Farkle handed Sarah a glass of wine as they stretched out on his couch with the red carpet show on.

"Yeah, I am. " Sarah sighed, "No that's a lie of course I'm not okay with all of this Farkle. I'm jealous that she's felt your touch, that she's felt your lips, that she's tasted you, that she gets to have your baby."

Farkle took the wine glass from her and placed it on the table with his, "You want to have my baby?"

"I want to have as many babies with you as I can eleven even." She smiled remembering his middle school declaration.

"You will, we will Sarah, you are going to be my wife one day. We'll have a bunch of babies, and yes I'll have a child with Maya, but this all happens for a reason right?"

Sarah felt the knot in her stomach grow, her heart start to twist, "What if it means you're meant to be with Maya?"

"Isadora" The name flew from Farkle's lips without thought as he looked to the TV.

Sarah looked up realizing great, she already had to deal with his baby mama Maya, and now the first real love of his life was back in town.

* * *

"And the Tony for best lead actor in a Musical goes to…" the silence filled the room.

Zay could feel his heart beating out of his chest, yes he'd won a few already tonight for the original score and book.

He felt Isadora lace her hand around his as she smiled to him.

"Zay Babineaux for _Pearl Harbor_ " The presenter announced.

It couldn't be, Zay couldn't believe it while everyone pulled him out of his seat and he felt Isadora's lips pressed against his for a quick moment before he was pushed to the stage.

"This is shocking." Zay said at the microphone, "All of this, this entire night. I just want to say thank you for everything. _Pearl Harbor_ , was something I wasn't sure what it could be, what it would be when I started writing it, and as it became something real I still couldn't believe it. I have to thank my family, my friends, and my beautiful girlfriend Isadora for all the support over these years as I worked on this."

* * *

"Girlfriend" Farkle was once again stunned as he looked at the TV.

Sarah felt a sense of relief wash over her with confusion, "I thought she left town years ago, the country, I thought Zay was single."

"Riley told me the other day that he hired a psychic to try and find love." Farkle turned the TV off, "Which led to a whole mess with Alex somehow seeing the psychic as well. This just doesn't add up."

Sarah got off the couch, "Maybe it's not supposed to."

Farkle looked out the window, "I'm sorry, this can't be an easy weekend for you, I'm sorry."

"I'm with you, that's all I need or want for now." She wrapped her arms around him from behind, "I'm not going anywhere Farkle."

"Good, I don't know if I could do any of this without you."

"You don't have to, I promise."


	42. -42-

**-42-**

Lucas reached across the bed expecting to find his wife's warm body he could pull towards him. Instead he found a cool pile of sheets and empty space. He opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them as he looked around the room.

He got up, limping as he tried not to put too much weight on his ankle as he slipped his t-shirt on before going downstairs. He checked the kitchen, her office and was about to go back upstairs when he saw her sitting on the front stoop with a mug of coffee.

"Riley" He came out, feeling the cool morning air before the humidity would cloak the city in the summer heat.

"Hey" She looked up with a smile, "Every year Zay comes home after sunrise from the Tony's, I figured this would be the best way to catch him and find out what's up with him and _Dora_."

Lucas chuckled as he sat next to her, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I had a feeling you would be here." Maya was at the bottom of the stoop with a bakery bag in her hand, "I'm pretty sure Farkle is going to be here soon."

Riley and Lucas looked to each other and then back at Maya, "So um," Riley started, "You and Farkle talk?"

Maya sighed, "You're really going to make me say this right now, right here?"

"Yes" they said in unison, unable to to hide the smiles on their faces.

Maya came up the steps and looked at them, "Yes I'm carrying Farkle's baby, but I'm marrying Charlie. Farkle is probably going to marry Sarah, so we're going to have to figure out a custody agreement and I don't know what I want yet."

"Come here Peaches" Riley patted the spot next to her on the steps, "You'll figure it out. Just do us all a favor, don't take thirteen years to figure it out."

"Where's Alex, wouldn't she be down for some good old fashion butting into Zay's life?"

Riley looked towards the street, "She's um in Seaside Heights with my parents, your parents, your brother. She's a little mad right now."

"That whole being married thing right?" Maya opened the bag and pulled out a bagel handing one to Lucas and then another to Riley, "That was the one thing I knew she wouldn't take well, no matter when you told her. Hell I'm surprised Riles took it as well as she did."

"Gees thanks" Riley shook her head as she saw the cab pull up with Farkle getting out "Hey Farkle."

"Hey" He stared at his friends; it was weird being around all of them again. So much had changed since his birthday. Riley and Lucas hadn't spoken to each other in years, and now he could see the comfort of marital bliss in the small movements and touches between each other. Maya, pregnant with his child, engaged to a man she loved, that hadn't been anything he would imagine was possible on this July morning.

"So no one knew about Zay and Smackle?" Maya looked around as they all shook their heads.

"Well he mentioned he dated a girl named Dora, but that was it. I never considered it was Smackle." Lucas picked at his bagel as they watched a town car pull up in front of Zay's house.

His oldest friend in the world stumbled out, followed a moment later by the woman in question. In his arms were several Tony awards and he stopped what he was doing when he felt the four pair of eyes on him. He gave Smackle's hand a gentle squeeze "Morning all, long time since all four of you've been together right?"

Riley stood up, "In the house, both of you right now." She used her sternest 'mom' voice as she watched everyone file into the house.

"Riley, come on girl, really?" Zay asked as the two of them stood outside the door.

"Zay, I love you, but I think whatever this is, needs to just be out in the open. I've seen and lived with what secrets can do." She followed him in watching as everyone sat down on the sectional.

"So" Farkle rubbed his hands on his knees, "When did you two start seeing each other, is this like brand new or, or is this something that started years ago?"

"Ouch straight to the gut huh Farkle" Zay looked around, "When we were all still in college, Smackle was helping me with my science class. I was doing terribly and normally I would've gone to Riley for help but she had Alex, and Farkle you were doing that internship with your Dad."

"So Isadora and I were still together." He looked to the first woman who had really ever stolen his heart. His mind quickly processed a timeline, "This is why you left isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Farkle, my intentions were never to hurt you or hurt Zay." She looked up from her hands folded in her lap, "I tried to ignore what I was feeling, but I couldn't. We stayed in contact over the years. I expected that time away would tell me who my heart belonged to."

"It belongs to Zay." Farkle licked his lips, grabbing Maya's hand, feeling part of his heart chip away.

Maya leaned in close to him, "You have Sarah now you two belong together. Trust me I've seen the way she looks at you, I've heard it in her voice, why else is she so jealous I'm having your baby"

"Hold up what?" Zay shot to his feet, his finger pointing from Maya to Farkle, "You're having a baby, together?"

"So you finally got who you wanted didn't you Farkle?" Isadora had risen to her feet, "You always wanted one of them well you got one. Or have you had Riley as well?"

"Riley and Farkle are just friends." Riley reminded everyone, "Plus I'm married."

"That didn't stop you from getting with Reese." Zay shot at her.

"Hey, I didn't know I was married, I blocked it out of fear while still wishing it was true." Riley felt Lucas' hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Okay, so, Smackle and Zay are a thing, Farkle is going to propose to Sarah, Maya is engaged to Charlie," he looked to each of them as he spoke.

"The creepy-creep" Smackle studied Maya with confusion.

"He's not creepy, not now anyways." Maya defended.

Lucas rubbed his eyes, "Farkle and Maya are having a child together, Riley and I are married anyone have any other secrets?"

The group of friends looked to each other waiting for someone to drop another truth bomb.

"Great, wonderful, now who else could go for some coffee?"

"I could." Farkle raised his hand as he followed Lucas into the kitchen.

"How are you really doing buddy?" Lucas took a k-cup and put it in the machine.

"I'm shaken, I don't know what is up, what's down I think Sarah is insecure now with Maya pregnant with my child and Smackle back."

"Remind Sarah how much you love her." Lucas handed him a cup of coffee, "And figure out the stuff with Maya. As for Smackle, I think you need to be honest with Sarah. You're shaken right now, it's difficult when you find out someone you love is with someone else."

"How are you even here how did you and Riley get to this?"

Lucas put another k-cup in the machine and looked at his friend, "A lot of years of being idiots, of being afraid, and then finally talking, finally being honest with each other and ourselves. Our daughter is mad at us right now, but I know Alex will forgive us, she'll understand we didn't know if we would work out."

"So it's working out between you two?"

"Yeah, it is. I don't expect it to be easy, it hasn't so far, but the life I had without her, without Alex was no life at all."

"She was never happy, not really." Farkle announced as he watched Lucas prepare his coffee, "Not the way she is now. A part of her was always missing, just like a part of you was always missing. If two people were ever meant to be together, to share a life, a family, it's the two of you. Even after everything."

"Is Sarah the missing part for you?"

Farkle looked at his coffee mug, "She is, I never would've expected it to be Sarah, but it is."

"Then tell her that."

* * *

Alex dug her feet in the sand, watching the wave's crash on the shore while the sounds of the boardwalk and pier filled the air.

"What's on your mind?" Her grandfather sat next to her, watching the ocean.

"I don't understand." She spoke softly.

"Understand what?"

She turned to him, "Why they were apart, Dad said it was about insecurities or something like that. But I don't get it, Mom isn't insecure she's a total badass reporter and Dad he's this complete baseball star. How could either of them be insecure?"

Cory nodded as he listened to Alex, he took a moment, "That's their jobs, that's not who they are. Your mom has always felt that she had to live up to this idea of who she thought the daughter of Cory and Topanga should be. She worried she would never be as good as your grandmother and I were, are. But, she also didn't think she was good enough for Lucas, especially after their classmates decided it made more sense for him to be with Maya."

"But he was never with Maya, right?"

"Right, not really, but your Mom stepped back; she wanted them to figure out if something was there. It was obvious right away nothing was, but it dragged on, and by the time Lucas finally felt that he could voice what was in his heart, a lot of time had passed. A lot of time wasted."

Alex sighed, "So this is like a pattern then, they don't think they're good enough for the other, or that the other doesn't really want them so they implode?"

"Not really, one thing I've known since the day Lucas walked into my classroom was he and your mom were going to be so desperately, stupidly in love with each other, that yes they might break up a few times, but they would always come back together. I've known the story and watched it play out. Do I wish a few things happened differently, sure, but if they had we wouldn't have you, and I can't imagine a world without my awesome granddaughter in it."

Alex hugged Cory, "You really think this is it for them, that they'll really make it this time?"

"Yeah, I do." He held his granddaughter close to him, "Just know that the one thing both of them want to do is make sure you don't get hurt. Sometimes it's not always so easy to protect you without hurting you."

"Were they always this exhausting?"

Cory chuckled, "Always, come on; let's go play some skee-ball."


	43. -43-

_**Author Note: I just wanted to thank you again for all the wonderful comments, reviews, messages, reblogs, likes, etc. it's beyond sweet and kind of you to take that little moment to let me know your thoughts and that you appreciate this so thank you! It really means the world to me more than you can ever know.**_

* * *

 **-43-**

"So" Maya swung her purse as she and Farkle walked around the park.

"So" he had no idea what he was supposed to say.

"I'm sorry," Maya began, "I know it was years ago, but you're just finding out now. That can't be easy to discover that Smackle cheated on you, and with Zay."

"It's not," Farkle confessed, "It's this betrayal I never knew existed."

Maya watched as he sat down on a bench before sitting with him, "Here's the thing, you and Smackle don't belong together. Do I think she and Zay do, probably not, let that play out and be whatever disaster it's going to be. You and Sarah however do belong together." She covered his hand with hers, "I see the way she looks at you, the way she blushes when you look at her. I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one is watching, Farkle she's the one for you. While you guys are kind of stuck with me and Charlie for the rest of your lives, I can't think of anyone else I would rather have as a step-mom to this little one."

Farkle smiled, "Thank you Maya, I'm really glad to hear that. I know we have a lot to talk about, a lot to figure out but I think you and I can do this, especially since you'll have Charlie and I'll have Sarah to support us. Besides think of how lucky this little one is going to be to have you for a Mom, me for a Dad, Charlie and Sarah as step-parents. We might have to come up with better names for them though."

"Yeah we might. I know you're hurt and you get to be, you should be, but don't let that hurt eat away at you, don't let it destroy you and Sarah, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Maya. You really are a great friend."

"I try, I'm not always so great but I have my moments." She shrugged as he put his head on her shoulder and they sat in silence for a few moments.

Neither noticed the camera lens pointed towards them, the quick shots taken as they sat in comfort on the bench.

* * *

Riley stared at the pregnancy test resting on the counter. Her heart was racing with nerves she'd only felt a few times before in her life. The time she'd been pregnant with Alex and taken a test, and about a month after that fateful trip to Vegas a she stood in almost this same spot waiting for test results, they had been negative that time.

"Ri, you okay?" Lucas popped his head in the door, "The car is almost loaded."

"Just another minute" She couldn't move, her fingers were shaking against the countertop.

Lucas came up behind, "Riley, what's wrong?"

She sighed as she realized time was up and she looked at the results picking the stick up, "Negative."

He pulled his wife to him, "Honey, we've just started you know, we might not be yet, but I know we will be."

"I know, I was just hoping." She sighed as she pulled back to wipe away her tears only to have Lucas do it for her.

He couldn't help but smile, "We have so much love for each other, our daughter, and I know that love is going to be with us when we create another little life."

Riley nodded, "You're right, I'm just disappointed, and it's not like we're really trying."

"Right we're not really trying, we have done a few activities that don't lead to pregnancy." He teased.

Riley smiled as her hands slipped to the nape of his neck, "You know my parents are expecting us for a few more hours."

"Yeah that's true." He watched as her chocolate eyes dance with mischievous glee.

"We could us maybe a little bit of practice of you know." She felt butterflies in her stomach a moment before Lucas lifted her up on the counter.

Lucas captured her lips with his as he steadied himself as her legs wrapped around him. His hand slid up her thigh pushing her dress up, "Are you sure?" he breathed before kissing her neck.

"Uh huh" she felt her body arching into him, "I need you Lucas."

"Tell me what you need" his fingers between her legs as he watched her quiver at his touch.

Her voice was shaking "That, you touching me there"

"Like this?" He let his fingers explore her, watching the way she bit her lower lip to hold on to her reaction.

She closed her eyes nodding as her fingers drew down his t-shirt clad chest to his jeans, her fingers desperate to free him. "I need you fast and hard" she confessed when she felt the pressure of his touch.

Lucas felt a growl of pleasure when he felt her touch on him. His mouth moved down to the neckline of her dress, his teeth undoing the buttons one at a time until her dress was open.

"Now" she pleaded as his hands pulled her panties down letting them hang on one leg.

Her fingers dug into his hair as his lips captured hers again just before he felt their bodies together. A desperate, feverish need took them both as they clung to each other with their names on their lips.

Riley closed her eyes resting her head on Lucas' shoulder when the stars around her faded. She could feel his lips plant a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you" She felt a shiver through her body when she heard his declaration.

"We're real right, this us, all of this, I'm not dreaming this all." She begged.

"If this is a dream than I don't ever want to wake up. We have to be real, I would never be able to survive if one day I woke up and this wasn't real." He confessed.

"We should finish getting ready go see our daughter, my parents." Riley felt him pull away before she slid off the counter. "I should go check on Auggie before we leave, see if I can convince him to come down."

"Ri, button up your dress first babe." Lucas pulled her towards him, starting to do the buttons, "No need to freak out your younger brother."

"Good idea."

* * *

Riley double-checked that her dress was done up before she knocked on the basement door before opening it, "Auggie, you home?" she called as she moved down the steps.

"Yeah Riles, what's up?"

When she got to the basement level she found several law text books around the apartment, "Aug, um Lucas and I are going down the shore to spend some time with Mom, Dad, Alex, I thought I would see if you wanted to come with us."

"I can't" he told her as he came from the bathroom pulling his t-shirt on, "I have to work."

"The BAR exam is tomorrow, isn't it?" she watched as he stopped moving.

"Is it, I hadn't thought about that for a while."

Riley picked up one of the books, "You're going to still take it aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"After you take it are you going to come and see Mom?"

Auggie was quiet as a hand went through his curls, "I don't know."

Riley took her brothers face in her hands, "Auggie, please, I _know_ you're in pain right now. We all are, but don't push her away right now. We don't know how much time is left, do you really want to live with the pain and guilt of knowing you could've said goodbye, and not done so?"

He tried to control the tears welling in his eyes, "I'm scared Riley."

She pulled him into a hug, "Oh honey we all are, but we're family and I know things were hard and strained before the diagnosis, but we have to come together for this."

He nodded, "I'll be down after I take the test, just please don't tell anyone. No one knows I'm taking it."

Riley pulled back, "Okay, I won't tell, but if you're not at the house by two on the fourth, I'm telling everyone, understood."

"I'll be there by noon." He smiled as he looked to his sister. "I'm doing this for me Riley, not for her."

"Good, you can't decide on a career just because its what she wants, you have to want it. No matter what you decide in the long run I'll support you. Worse comes to worse I'm sure Lucas can hire you at the Animal Clinic as a receptionist or something."

"Gees thanks." He rolled his eyes, "So Alex still mad at you?"

"Probably, but I hope a few days apart will have calmed her down. Gave her time to see our side, not wanting to hurt her if it didn't work out."

"And it's working out right Riles?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it is."

"Good." He looked around the apartment, "How did you know Lucas was the one?"

Riley took a few steps around the apartment, "Um, there was this moment junior year of high school. We were walking through the park it was towards the end of fall, just before that winter chill really over takes the city. I must've reacted to the chill of the wind or something because he stopped, took off his letter jacket and put it on me. He didn't say anything, and I just knew right then no one else could be as good to me or for me as Lucas."

"Why did you believe the worst?"

"Because I never thought I was good enough for him, but I am, I see it now, I know it now." She put her hand over her heart, "I feel it now, here, why?"

"I think Sonya could be the one." He confessed.

Riley smiled, "Then don't let her go, hold on to her."

"Thanks Riley, you're the best big sister you know that right?"

"You're the best baby brother I could ask for." She moved towards the door, "Lucas and I are gonna be gone, so when you leave for the shore will you make sure everything is locked up tight?"

"Yeah of course."

* * *

Reese looked around at all the boxes piled up, just waiting for the movers to arrive to load them up and out.

This part of his life was over, after everything that had happened he knew he needed to move on, to start over somewhere where people wouldn't automatically think of him as a disgraced Yankee, or a guy who got shot.

He looked down at the envelope in his hand, he figured she wouldn't be home, probably out of town for the holiday but it would be waiting for her when she returned.

Reese had made up his mind as he looked at his apartment one last time before leaving. He met the town car downstairs and had it make a stop at Riley's. He looked at her brownstone, thinking about how this had almost been his home. But as he went up the front steps he knew it was never going to happen.

As he opened the mail slot he looked in through the frosted glass. He could see the updated color scheme, a change in the décor, items he was sure were Lucas'.

Reese slowly stepped down and looked at the building, knowing this would be the last time he was anywhere near Riley Matthews a woman who might not want it, but owned his heart.

* * *

"She wasn't with your son." The man told Kimberly Gardner as he slipped her the large envelope.

She handed him a wad of cash, "I'm sure it's some poor fool she's working with the scam my son."

"Poor isn't how I would describe who she was with." He smirked.

Kimberly raised an eyebrow, "Who was she with?"

"Farkle Minkus, last I checked he's a millionaire from not only his trust fund but his own inventions." He shrugged, "But they were looking awfully cozy in the park today."

Kimberly took the envelope, "I'll call if I need more _information_." She left the man in the coffee shop and went quickly to her town car waiting for her. Once alone she opened the envelope and saw the picture of her future daughter-in-law with Farkle Minkus' head on her shoulder, holding hands. "What game are you play Maya, are you going to break my poor boys heart?"


	44. -44-

_**Author Note: Sorry I had to preempt yesterday and this is so late today.**_

* * *

 **-44-**

"She's not going to hate us, right, she can't still be spitting mad can she?" Riley glanced at Lucas as she turned onto the street with the beach house.

"I'm sure she's calmed down by now. At least I hope she has." Lucas sighed, "I tried talking to her on the way down, I don't know if any of what I said helped or not."

"Well I guess we're just going to have to wait and find out." Riley looked at the house, "Is this it?"

"Yeah, it is." He looked to his wife as she parked the car and stayed in the driver's seat for a moment, "You okay, are you ready for this? I mean seeing your Mom?"

"No" Riley confessed feeling the tears burn her eyes, "I um, I think I was focusing on everything but her so I didn't have to think about it. Just like Auggie."

"He'll come around, I'm sure he will."

Riley gave her husband a soft smile, "He will, in a couple of days, by 2 pm or I spill a secret."

"No more secrets please" Lucas pushed the hair from her face.

"He's taking the BAR exam, he doesn't want anyone to know. He's doing it for himself, not for Mom. I think if people find out, they'll think he's doing it to make Mom happy."

Lucas put his hand on her knee, "Well I'm glad he's doing it for himself, I had a feeling he would."

"You did?"

"Yeah at the very least take it so he didn't waste the signup fee these tests are expensive."

Riley looked to him, "Speaking of which Dr. Friar, are you accredited to practice veterinary medicine in the state of New York?"

"I am I have been for many years." He picked her hand up bringing it to his lips, "If I had failed as a ball player, I figured I could come back here and work in a clinic."

Riley closed her eyes, "Fate, destiny, whatever it is really wanted us apart for a very long time."

"But we're together now, and I would fight like hell if someone tried to take me away from my girls now."

Riley smiled, "Well let's hope that doesn't happen." She opened the car door and got out, opening the trunk while Lucas joined her.

"Want to bet our daughter is either at the beach or off on the boardwalk about now?"

"Probably, best way to avoid our arrival." Riley sighed as she grabbed one of the bags as Lucas grabbed the others.

"Well glad you guys made it, still not Auggie huh?" Josh came down the front walkway and hugged his niece.

"He'll be down on the fourth, he had to work." Riley insisted, "So you bring Lillian with you?"

"Yes, I did." He grabbed some of the bags and looked at Lucas, "Seriously, you tripped over your shoelace in the locker room?"

"Don't remind me how lame this injury is." Lucas looked down at his ankle secured in an Aircast.

Josh chuckled, "Oh come on you two, I think Cory has you sharing a room with Alex."

"Really?" Riley raised an eyebrow as she followed her Uncle into the house.

"A lot of the rooms have multiple beds." Josh looked back to the couple, "Why were you planning on some amorous activities."

Riley dropped her jaw, "Uncle Josh, it's not like Lucas and I are married or anything."

"I don't see a wedding ring." He picked up Riley's left hand, "Just an engagement one, though I did see that news story. By the way Riles, way to let that creep have it."

"Thanks, I'm just glad that Neil fielded the calls from the network the next day. He reminded them that Dennis created this story, pulled me into the media and that if they even tried to sue he would slap them with a countersuit that would have them basically shut down. He learned from the best." Riley looked at her mother as they entered the house, dropping her bag to the ground and wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey sweetie, come on, I'll show you up to the room. Alex has made herself quiet comfortable, but um I think she'll actually be really happy to see both of you." Topanga released Riley from the hug and gave Lucas a short smile.

"Where is Alex right now?" Lucas followed behind, still feeling a slight chill from Topanga.

"She and Nate went down to the boardwalk, I told them to be back soon though."

The three were silent the rest of the way upstairs. Once at the room Topanga opened the door, "You'll share a bathroom with Alex of course, as well as Nate and Auggie if he comes."

"He's coming Mom, I promise." Riley took her mother's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "He just has to work, but I know he's coming, but he's probably bringing Sonya with him."

"Oh, I didn't know they were that serious." Topanga felt a pang in her heart at that moment.

Riley wished she knew what to say at this moment.

"He's lost Mrs. Matthews, he's confused and scared. But he's coming around, I see it every day." Lucas told her, not sure how his words would be taken.

"Thank you for that Lucas." Topanga went over to the large window, "This is actually a door to a private little deck dinner is at six, um so get unpacked. The king bed is for the two of you obviously."

"Thanks Mom." Riley watched as Topanga stopped at the door.

She turned to them, "An Elvis impersonator, really?"

"It was Elvis or Michael Jackson, Riley picked Elvis." Lucas looked over to his wife, "She really wanted to walk down the aisle to _Love Me Tender_."

Topanga nodded, "You wouldn't have possibly brought a copy of the full wedding video with you, did you?"

"Oh Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't." Riley apologized.

"Here you go." Lucas handed Topanga the DVD, "This is a copy I had made for you and Cory. I'm sorry you weren't there and I know this isn't the same."

Topanga looked at the DVD in her hand, "Thank you Lucas."

"You're welcome."

She closed the door leaving them alone, Riley looked to her husband, "How did you even think of that?"

"I just asked myself, how badly are my parents going to react when they get back to the states and find out, and what's the one thing my mom is going to want to see."

Riley unzipped her bag, "You haven't really talked about them since you've been back, since we've been back. Why is that?"

"They know about Alex, they've been mad at me for not claiming her." He focused on his suitcase, "I've actually been trying to avoid their calls. Dad's also still a bit upset that Pappy Joe left me the ranch instead of him. They're in Luxembourg, he got transferred their a couple of years ago, but he is hoping to get back to New York."

"Are they going to be happy or mad we're married?"

"Both," He gave her a smile, "They'll be happy we're together, all of us, but they'll be mad at me for keeping it a secret, for not telling them."

"Then tell them." Riley picked his cell phone up from the bed, "Call them."

Lucas stared at the phone, "Not yet, besides the time difference."

"Lucas Friar call them now."

He closed his eyes and took the phone, "Tomorrow, I need to psych myself up for this."

Riley took the phone from his hand, "No, we're not waiting."

"Riley, what are you doing?" He watched as she unlocked his phone and scrolled through the contacts hitting one and letting it dial.

She could feel her body shaking as it rang, "Mrs. Friar it's Riley I know it's late there." She looked to her husband, "Oh you're back in New York, no Lucas is fine. It's a mild sprain I promise."

Lucas found feel his stomach knot hearing his parents were back in the states. It had been so much easier doing all of this without them around.

"Oh you saw that, I'm sorry; trust me it's a very long story. We're not in the city right now, but I do hope that we'll be able to get together, I know that Alexis would love to meet her other Grandparents." Riley closed her eyes as she listened to Lucas mother, "Oh don't worry Lucas will call you tomorrow. Have a good night Mrs. Friar."

"They're back?" Was all he could ask.

Riley nodded as she tossed his phone on the bed, "Back, and they saw the interview. We're going to have brunch with them next weekend."

"Great, just great" Lucas realized in that moment he had hoped to postpone this eventual family bonding moment as long as possible.

* * *

"You know Topanga wants us back soon." Nate reminded Alex as they walked along the boardwalk.

"I know." Alex dragged him into an arcade, looking for a distraction.

"I mean I get that you're still mad at your parents, but why exactly?"

Alex looked to him, "My whole life has been secrets, and wouldn't you be sick of them by now?"

"Yeah, but how many other secrets can there be now?"

Alex stopped at the skee-ball area and found an empty lane dropping her change into the slot, "Well thankfully no secret siblings, they're already married, I don't even know. I just want us to be a family, I'm sick of all the drama."

"I get that," Nate tried to empathize with her; "I mean I'm trying to."

Alex started playing, watching as her score went up and up, "I guess it's just weird, like I've been on a roller coaster for weeks now and I just want to sit in the sand and watch the waves for a while."

"Al, what are you going to do with all of those tickets?" He asked at the collection he'd seen her gather every time they came in the arcade that day.

She looked over at the prize booth, seeing exactly what she was going to get.

* * *

"Charlie wonderful," Kimberly smiled to her son when he opened the loft door, "Where is that little trollop you plan on marrying?"

"Mother, go to hell, what are you even doing here?"

Kimberly pushed her way inside, "You might want to take a look at these my private investigator took them this morning in the park."

Charlie knew his mother wouldn't leave unless he looked so he undid the clasp and slid the prints out, he saw Maya sitting on a bench with Farkle. "Okay it's Maya with her best friend, so what?"

"This one" Kimberly pulled a picture from the bottom of the pile, "That is more than friends."

Charlie could feel a slight knot in his stomach, "Yes well, Farkle just discovered that his ex-girlfriend cheated on him during their relationship with one of his closest friends."

"Oh Charlie, she's just using you until she can get Farkle, he's more wealthy than you'll ever be."

"Mom, if Maya wanted to be with Farkle, she'd be with him. She doesn't want him she doesn't love him that way. She loves me, and I love her."

"Please at this point she's with you because of the baby." Kimberly rolled her eyes.

Charlie shook his head, "No mother, she's not. Biologically Farkle is the father, she's with me because she loves me."

Kimberly shrugged, "Look at the pictures again Charles, I'll have a room for you at the house if you need one."

"It'll stay empty, I know Maya I trust Maya. You I don't trust, so please leave." Charlie pushed her out the door, slamming it in her face as his eyes glanced down at the photo once more.

* * *

Alex took a deep breath before she opened the bedroom door, "I hope you're decent and not trying to give me a sibling at the moment." She had a hand over her eyes just in case.

"We're on the deck" Lucas called out as he looked back to see her slowly walking towards them with her hands behind her back.

"Hi" Alex looked at her parents as they stood on the small deck looking out towards the ocean in the distance.

Riley came towards her, "I missed you"

Alex accepted the hug, "I missed you to."

"Are you still mad?" Riley held her daughter close to her.

"Not really," She confessed, "Just please no more crazy secrets."

"We'll do our best." Lucas told her, "So what's behind your back?"

"So, apparently I'm like really good at skee-ball, like Grandpa won't play with me anymore and Nate just watches, so I accumulated a lot of tickets and I turned some in today to get this." She pulled out a teddy bear dressed in an Elvis costume, "Cheesy I know, but I think it's perfect for the two of you?"

"Why's that?" Lucas knew there had to be something else about the bear besides it being dressed as Elvis.

"This" Alex pressed the bears paw and _Love Me Tender_ started to play.

"You know Elvis is the King after all." Riley kissed the top of Alex's head, "Thank you sweetie."

"So, who is Smackle?"

"That's a story to ask Zay when you see him." Lucas told her, "Come on we need to get ready for dinner."


	45. -45-

**_Author Note: Sorry I vanished for like a whole week guys. I needed some "me" time, that's really the only way to describe it without going into details. Don't forget that the Rucas Fanfiction Week (link in my bio) is coming up the 17th to 23rd on tumblr so there should be all kinds of amazing fanfics coming at us then._**

* * *

 **-45-**

Charlie found himself sitting on the floor looking at the pictures his mother had left him with.

He would be an idiot to deny that Maya looked cozy with Farkle, but he would also be an idiot if he didn't realize it was years of friendship, decades of protecting each other, not some unrequited love that one was holding for the other and vice versa.

He could feel the heat of his anger throughout his entire body mixing with the jealousy he'd been biting back ever since Maya told him that Farkle being their child's father was possible.

The loft door opened, the scent of Italian food came towards him as he saw Maya looking over to him with a smile. "Hey is something wrong?"

Charlie didn't know where to start, he wasn't even sure if anything really was wrong.

"Charlie, what is going on with you?" Maya put the food on the counter before crouching down on the floor, feeling her balance off as she leaned against him to get steady, "What are these?"

He let her take the pictures, "My mother is having you followed."

Maya closed her eyes as she allowed herself to sit next to him, "This is this morning, after Farkle found out that Smackle cheated on him years ago with Zay, and that they're really together now."

"Maya, do you, is it possible, never mind." Charlie knew asking, having even tried to ask was going to start trouble.

She took his hands, "I don't love Farkle that way, I never have, and I don't think I ever could." She dropped his hands cradling his face, "And as long as you love me, we're together I have no reason to ever picture anyone else."

Charlie closed his eyes sighing as he felt her forehead press against hers, "I'm sorry, I guess part of me just wondered if maybe because of the baby you regretted being with me."

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, he's not you. You are who I _want_ , you are who I _need_. If I didn't have you, I would be lost I would be empty in ways I don't know how to put into words." She kissed him softly, "Cheese Soufflé, it's you and me, and in a couple of months we'll say the vows that will bond us forever, but my heart is already bonded to yours."

"And mine to yours." He opened his eyes, getting lost in her aquamarine pools.

"Now that, that's settled we need to pack. We've been summoned to the shore for the Fourth of July holiday."

Charlie sighed, "Oh goodness, you're parents?"

"And Riley's her whole family really including Josh."

Charlie felt the words rush from him, "If Josh were able to do what I do, would you be with him?"

Maya looked to Charlie, "If Josh could give me what I need on every level I probably would be with him. But that's not who he is, and really there are things I think he needed from me that I could never provide him. I was meant for you Charlie and you were meant for me."

"I didn't realize I needed to hear that until you said it."

"You really remember the first day we met on that playground? It was me you were drawn to not Riley?" She was trying to open the take out containers when she felt him come up behind her, pushing her blonde tresses from the back of her neck.

"I do." He started planting gentle, soft kissing along the nape of her neck. "I was drawn to your energy, always, like this magnetic pull, but you weren't the kind of girl a boy like me should go after."

"But Riley was."

"And that is just one of the many reasons why she and I never would've worked. I was drawn to you and she was drawn to Lucas." His hands slipped down to her waist then her hips. "Scorpion craves Lady, the way I crave you."

Maya leaned into his body, "Satisfy your craving, dinner and packing can wait."

He lifted her up, carrying her towards the new bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

* * *

Sarah closed Farkle's office door as she carried in a bag of take out, "So, how did it go this morning. I know you went to talk to Zay."

Farkle pushed back from his desk, "Not well." He looked around his office before getting up, "Apparently Isadora and Zay had a thing back when she and I were together, and she couldn't handle her conflicted feelings and that's why she left."

Sarah remained silent as she unpacked their dinner.

"I never knew why she left." He had moved towards the window looking out at the city, "It never occurred to me that she was in love with someone else, and that it was one of my best friends."

"What part is bothering you the most?" She felt her heart knotting, her stomach twisting with fear of finding out that he was still in love with Smackle, here she'd thought she only had to worry about Maya.

He turned to look at his girlfriend, the woman he planned to marry one day giving her a gentle smile, "That Zay never told me."

Sarah felt her body drain of the stress she had been carrying with her all day long. "He probably didn't want to hurt you if he didn't have to."

Farkle pulled Sarah to him, feeling her body crush against his. "I'm sorry if I made you doubt my love for you."

Sarah nuzzled his neck, "I know you were thrown seeing her not to mention everything with Zay. I'm sure I would've been thrown if I saw Wyatt or Paulie, and they were on the arm of one of my best friends."

Farkle breathed in her flowery scent, "It was a shock, but please know you are the one for me. Nothing is going to ever change that."

"I hope you mean that, and I know you do." She sighed as she felt the warmth of his breath against her neck, "I got a call from Topanga Matthews today I guess you weren't taking calls so they transferred her to me. She wants us to come down to Seaside Heights for the holiday, I tried to explain we had plans in the Hamptons, but she pulled the 'I'm dying' card and I couldn't say no."

"That's odd I mean why would she want us down there? Wouldn't she want her family around her?"

"All she really said was that she might not have the time left and that she wants to be around for this and that it wouldn't make sense if you weren't there."

Farkle sighed, "Well I guess we're going down the shore tomorrow."

"Yeah, just know Farkle, I love you."

He smiled letting himself get sucked into her blue eyes, he could feel the swell of his heart as he brought her hand to his lips, "Sarah is most of your stuff at my penthouse?"

She looked down shyly, "I mean a lot of my clothes are the summer stuff, not the winter stuff, and not all of my personal stuff. But enough is at your place that it feels like home."

"Move in, officially."

Her eyes locked with his, "Really?"

"Yes, move in let's take that step before we take the next one. What are we waiting for?"

"I don't know what we're waiting for."

"So yes, you'll move in?"

"Yes, yes I will!" She kissed him feeling like her soul was being pulled to mix with his.

* * *

"So" Katy leaned on the dining table swirling her glass of wine as she looked to Riley, "What's this story between Zay and Smackle?"

Riley took a sip of her own wine as she checked to make sure that Alex and Nate weren't in earshot, "Apparently when she was still with Farkle, she and Zay had something and it's why she left. But she's back now and with Zay."

"What about the Farkle, is he okay with this?"

"I think he's in shock, he's dealing with so much with this revelation and also the whole thing about Maya having his baby." Riley stopped as soon as she realized what she said as she watched Katy's eyes go wide and saw the pale face of her Uncle in the doorway.

"She's engaged to Charlie isn't she?" Josh stared at his niece trying to process what he'd just heard he couldn't have heard what he thought he heard.

"She is engaged to Charlie," Riley looked to both of them, "But oh gees she's going to kill me for this, but she's pregnant with Farkle's baby. I don't know the details, I shouldn't have said anything."

Katy sat back in her seat trying to process her thoughts as she slowly drank her wine.

Josh shook his head, "Farkle, who is like my best friend and Maya?"

"I'm sorry Josh." Was all Riley could say as she watched him storm out of the dining room as Lillian followed behind him.

"So, The Farkle and my daughter" Katy spoke slowly.

Riley nodded as she watched Katy down the last bit of her wine. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It is what it is, I don't understand her I don't think I ever did." Katy picked up the bottle of wine and refilled her glass, "I guess I'm just going to have to have chat with her tomorrow when she gets here."

"Wait, Maya is coming down?"

"Yeah, your Mom has a whole house full of people coming, she's got something brewing." Katy took another sip of wine knowing she already said too much and if she said more Riley would find out what her mother was up to.

* * *

"Joshua slow down!" Lillian moved after him as he made his way down the street towards the boardwalk.

Josh finally stopped and turned to his girlfriend, "I'm sorry, I'm just, I don't even know."

"What happened?" She caught up to him, taking his hand with hers as they walked to the boardwalk.

"I overheard Riley telling Katy that Maya is pregnant." Josh squeezed her hand as they moved to the beach entrance.

Lillian sighed, "Ouch that has to be hard to hear."

Josh started to laugh, "That's not even the worst part." He sat down in the sand watching the waves.

"How could it be worse?"

He ran a hand through his dark hair before he looked at the angel beside him, this woman who had stolen his heart and he wasn't even sure when. "Maya is pregnant with Farkle's baby, and engaged to Charlie."

Lillian's mouth formed and O shape but she didn't speak as she watched Josh dig his feet into the sand.

They were silent for several minutes, the sounds from the ocean and the boardwalk filling the void.

"I pined over that woman for a decade" Josh shook his head, "I held out this hope for so long that she was going to come back to me, that whatever it was she needed to get out of her system would get out."

Lillian picked up the hem of her skirt as she tried to blink back the tears she was feeling, "Do you _still_ love her?"

"No, I never loved her. I only loved this image I had of her. I never knew the real her. The woman I loved didn't exist; the woman I loved was someone she was pretending to be. The woman I thought she was wouldn't be engaged to one man while pregnant with another's child." Josh threw a handful of sand into the air, "I'm an idiot Lillian, an honest to God idiot."

She felt his blue eyes searching hers as though she held the answer to all of the world's problems, she was afraid to blink back the tears, but also afraid of letting them run. She could feel his fingers cradling her face as her lips trembled.

"The only good thing about me being a total idiot" he confessed, "Is that it led me to you."

"You're not an idiot Josh."

He pressed his forehead against hers, "I am, but I'm an idiot that is so in love with you."

"Joshua" she started just before his lips melted into hers, feeling the spike of energy between them as he pulled her close. She felt her body wrapping around his, needing this moment.

Lillian gasped as she pulled away "Joshua Matthews if you're just saying you love me because you're in pain over finding out about your ex I swear" his lips were on hers again for a brief moment.

"I'm saying it because it's true." He smiled as he felt the butterflies in his body he always felt when he started getting lost in her hazel eyes, "My past might be a mess but I know my future, whatever that might be with you won't be."

"Josh I need to know you're not still holding out for Maya."

"I dodged a bullet when she and I broke up. I'm better off without her, I'm with you first of all, and second of all, the way I feel about you is much stronger, much deeper than I ever felt for her." Josh knew he was laying a lot on the line right now.

Lillian nodded as calm washed over her, "You are a very fortunate man because I love you and I know your past is a mess, so is mine, but you're right our future is together."

* * *

"Topanga" Cory closed the book he was reading and looked over to his wife, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes I am." She put the lists she was making down and looked to him next to her in the bed, "I need to make sure this is all taken care of, that you're taken care of."

"I'll be fine Topanga, worse comes to worse I move into that attic apartment Riley and Lucas are putting together that they think I don't know about." He took her hand to his lips kissing it. "We, okay you, have been very smart about our finances, our investments. I'll go back to teaching after this sabbatical, and I'll offer wise, sage advice when I can."

"You really did become Mr. Feeny." Topanga smiled as she stuffed a stack of documents into an envelope and wrote Riley on the front before taking another pile of papers and stuffing them in one for Auggie.

"So you made all the calls, all these people are coming down?" He looked at the list she'd been going over and wondered how many times Topanga pulled the ' _I'm dying'_ card today.

"Yes, even Beau and Hope are coming." Topanga looked at the two envelopes, "It's going to be a wonderful Fourth of July."

"I know Alex will be excited to see Beau and Hope but what about" Cory started when he felt Topanga press a finger to his lips.

"I don't care." Topanga smiled, "This is what I want, and if I have to use the 'I'm dying' card to get it, I will."

"You never have to us it on me." He told her, his heart heavy, knowing time was quickly slipping away with her.

"I know" She kissed him, feeling the warmth and comfort of a lifetime with him as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close as her hands moved down his chest.

"Topanga" he questioned when he felt her fingertips on his skin.

"Cory" she kissed his neck as he pulled her on top of him.

"You are my life" he breathed as he felt her touch.

Topanga kissed him for a long moment, "I'm not ready to get sappy with you Cory, not yet, please not yet."

"Whatever you want." He looked into her eyes, the eyes he'd looked into one way or another almost every day of his entire life, he felt the chill shoot through his body when he realized he still had days ahead of him without those eyes, without her touch, without the comfort of her words.

"Right now" She began as her lips mapped a path along his neck, "I want you."

They didn't speak as his hands slipped to her waist, pulling her shirt up as she giggled when she felt his lips moving along her neck.

* * *

Alex kept her eyes closed tightly as she took in a painful breath. Her body shook with pain as she glanced at the time on her phone, 3:40am. She lay on the bed looking up towards the ceiling for a moment hoping that whatever this was that woke her would pass.

It didn't. It wasn't.

Across the room she could hear the gentle snores of her parents sleeping. Their calmness was terrifying.

Slowly as her body shook she pulled the sheets back and moved across the room to her mother's side of the bed. Biting her lip she looked down feeling tears in her eyes, "Mommy?"

Riley stirred as she heard her daughter's pained voice call for her a second time, "Al, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good." She lay down next to her mother.

"What doesn't feel good?" Riley tried to snap herself awake as she felt Lucas waking next to her.

"My stomach, but like lower" Alex groaned as she felt the pain shooting through her body once again.

Riley's eyes went wide, "Okay, I think you're going to be fine."

"It hurts" Alex whined, "It's like, I don't even know how to describe it."

"Well, yeah" Riley sighed as she got out of the bed and turned on a light looking for her purse.

"What's wrong?" Lucas opened his eyes, seeing the look of pain filled terror in his daughter's eyes but an odd sense of calm washing over Riley.

"Womanhood" Riley sighed as she watched Lucas get out of the bed, put on his ankle brace and shoes and grab his keys as he left without saying a word.

"Mom, what's going on?" Her voice shaking.

Riley sighed, "You my dear have become a woman. You'll need this."

Alex looked at the small pink wrapper, "What is this?"

"It's a pad; I'm pretty sure my dear you've got your first period."

"What?"

Riley just nodded as she helped Alex off the bed, "Go to the bathroom, take a quick shower, and don't freak out okay. It's perfectly normal." All she could think in that moment was she thought this was what she should be doing, she really had no idea. Logically she knew that this was going to happen sooner rather than later.

She went through the drawers finding another set of pajamas and fresh underwear before knocking gently on the bathroom door.

"Mom" Alex popped her head between the shower curtain as Riley came in.

"Try and relax, I got you some clean clothes." Riley sat them on the counter as the water turned off.

"We're not going to have to go down to the beach and do some weird hippie becoming a woman ceremony at dawn or something are we?"

"Well, I could always wake your grandmother up I think she'd be down for that, but we skipped that with me so I think you'll be fine without one." Riley waited as her daughter dried off and got redressed. "Come on sleep in the big bed with me."

"What about Dad?"

"He went out, didn't say a word, men don't always handle this well." Riley told her as she combed Alex's hair before braiding it. "In the morning we'll run out to the drugstore and get you some supplies."

Alex sighed, "This sucks."

"Yeah, I'm not going to sugarcoat this, it sucks, and you can expect it pretty much every month until you're about your Grandmother's age." Riley led her back into the bedroom where they laid down on the bigger bed and she rubbed Alex's back. "Just take a nice deep breath for me okay sweetie."

Alex did as instructed, hoping that her mother's gentle tone and touch would lull her back to sleep and she wouldn't have to feel the pain still pinging through her body at the moment.

The door opened and Lucas came in carrying several shopping bags, he stopped when he saw his wife and daughter on the bed. "I didn't know what to get exactly."

"What did you get?" Riley waited only slightly worried about what her husband had brought back.

"So um these pads, it says non-bulky, I think that's a good thing, and the slim fit tampons, and some thermacare things. It says for menstrual cramps, so that's probably a good thing right? Oh and I didn't know which was better midol or pamprin so I got both." He piled everything onto the bed, "Oh and of course chocolate."

"You are such a keeper." Riley got off the bed and moved around it to kiss him. "You didn't freak out; you just went and got what our daughter needed."

"Of course, I'm going to do what I can to take care of both of you however I can."

"I guess you _are_ a keeper Dad." Alex clutched a pillow in one arm and then looked at one of the boxes, "Did he get the right stuff Mom?"

Riley looked at the boxes, "He did, he did super good at this." She opened the thermacare box taking one out, "Here go put this on, you'll feel so much better I promise."

"Okay, I'm only going to be gone a minute so don't get gushy." Alex warned before she left for the bathroom.

"Moments like this" Riley waved her hand over the collection of items on the bed as she took her husband's hand, "Make me fall in love with you all over again. Does this mean if I get mine in the middle of the night and I'm out of supplies you'll run to the store?"

"Of course," he put his arms around her, "And if we get blessed again if you want peanut chicken at 3am with mint ice cream I'll get it for you."

"Maya told you about that craving didn't she?"

"Zay" He kissed the top of her head, "But I would've gone to get it, I promise."

"I know you would've, and I know you will." She closed her eyes, "Our little girl isn't so little anymore."

"She'll always be our little girl." Lucas told her just as the door opened.

Alex came in hugging herself, "Can I sleep in the big bed with both of you?"

"Yeah, get in sweetie." Lucas grabbed the items he'd bought and put them in a pile near the foot of the bed.

"Thanks Daddy." Alex hugged him when he got in the bed as Riley turned off the bedside light.

"Anytime sweetie, I love you."

"I love you to Daddy." She continued to hug him as he stroked her light brown hair.

Lucas looked over to Riley who was glowing with joy just before he turned off the light on his nightstand.

* * *

Alex woke up alone in the giant bed, she could hear the shower in the bathroom running and she could hear her father's voice on a phone call out on the deck.

Her body was stiff as she slowly moved out of the bed, placing her hand on the nightstand, her fingers getting twisted in a chain. She lifted it, seeing the two gold rings hanging from it.

A smile crossed her face as she balled the necklace up in her hand, "Jackpot." She quickly raced to get dressed and went to the kitchen where she found her grandmother.

Topanga looked over from the stove, "Hey sleepyhead, what's up?"

Alex let the chain hang from her fingers as she smiled, "I think we can cross this off our list."

Topanga looked at them, "Is this their wedding rings?"

"Yeah, looks like Mom has been wearing them around her neck or something."

Topanga smiled, "Well, I know a safe place for them until they're needed." She took them from Alex who followed her into the other room where Topanga took out her purse and dropped them into her wallet, knowing that everything she was planning was working out, at least it would as long as Auggie came down.

She pulled out her phone and sent him a text, waiting a moment and realizing she probably wouldn't be getting a reply. Even though Riley and Lucas both promised he would be down, Topanga just wasn't sure.

* * *

Auggie raked his hand through his curls as he stood in line to take the second day of the exam. He felt his phone vibrate realizing he forgot to turn it off after speaking with Lucas and reassuring him that tomorrow he would be down to see his family including his mother.

He looked at the text from her.

 _Please come down, we miss you Aug. You need to be here for this, trust me._

He closed his eyes as he powered the phone down and slipped it into his bag. He just had to survive this and he could move forward, first tonight with Sonya, tomorrow with his family.


	46. -46-

_**Author Note: You might laugh, you might cry, I did both while writing so I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**_

* * *

 **-46-**

Lucas had stayed on the deck listening to the morning sounds; the boardwalk wasn't alive yet with action so the air was filled with calm before the insanity of the day.

"Where the hell are they?" Riley's voice panicked as she was pulling apart the bed.

"Ri" he came back into the bedroom finding his wife in just a towel as she pulled on the bed sheets. "What's wrong?"

"Our rings, I can't find them."

"They didn't just get up and walk away; they probably just fell behind the dresser or something. You go get dressed I'll go look." He assured her with a quick kiss on her temple.

Riley sighed, "Okay, I'll be back in a minute, I only took them off to shower."

"Don't worry we'll find them." Lucas started making the bed hoping that maybe the chain would appear in the folds of the blanket.

"Lucas, Riley" Cory nervously popped his head into the room, "Alex is already down at breakfast, um we do have a bunch of people arriving today so be prepared."

"Who else is coming?" Lucas stopped pulling on the nightstand.

"Just family, friends, anyone Topanga thinks should be here for the Fourth of July, you are sure Auggie is coming?" Cory understood that his son needed space, but he also knew that time was a precious commodity.

"I'm sure he just has something he had to do yesterday and today that he couldn't put off. He'll be here tomorrow, he promised Riley. If he doesn't I will drive up and drag him down here myself." Lucas assured his father-in-law.

Cory nodded, "Well I hope it doesn't come to that."

"It shouldn't I talked to him not long ago."

"What are you looking for?" Cory took a step into the room, his foot hitting a box and he picked it up and squealed.

"Oh those are Alex's" Lucas said nonchalantly as he sighed, "Riley put her necklace down on the nightstand before her shower and it's missing. I think it fell behind the furniture."

"Look for it later, neither of you want to upset Topanga, she's excited about the big breakfast she's making and all the guests arriving." He told them as Riley came back in the room.

"We have more people coming?" Riley knew the house was big and sure a lot of the rooms had multiple beds but who else would be coming.

"Yeah, Mom wants a big Fourth of July, now get down to the kitchen." Cory looked around the room after they left for a moment before following them.

* * *

Farkle pulled into the rest stop, "I talked to my father this morning, I told him about Maya." He finally explained to Sarah.

"And what did he say?" She knew that his father wasn't full onboard with their relationship.

"He said that if I need a lawyer, it's lucky that you're on my side because after Topanga you're the best there is."

"Really, he said that?" Sarah as shocked tears filling her eyes, "I had no idea your father felt that way."

"I didn't either, but he's not wrong." He pulled the car up to get gas, almost forgetting for a moment he was in NJ and an attendant would do it for him. "You don't think Maya and I are going to really need lawyers do you?"

Sarah chewed on her bottom lip, "I think you need to have the agreement in writing, filed in the court, but I don't think the two of you need a battle, I think really once the two of you have both had some time, that the four of us could sit down with a lawyer that's not me, and have something drawn up so there aren't any questions and if issues arise it's already set."

"What are they doing here?" Farkle looked up seeing Charlie and Maya leaving the rest stop with several drinks, "Maya, Charlie" he called out.

They turned and waved, surprised to see Farkle. Maya moved across the parking lot, "Let me guess Topanga called and used the 'I'm dying' card on you?"

"Yeah, you to" Farkle thought for a moment, "What do you think she's up to?"

Maya smiled as she saw Zay getting out of a car on the other side of the parking lot, "Whatever it is, Zay's gonna be there as well, but doesn't look like Smackle will."

Sarah followed Maya's gaze, "So Topanga wants all of Riley's friends down for the holiday do you think Riley knows?"

"No, I have a feeling that Riley has no clue." Maya chuckled as she looked at Farkle and Charlie, "I think you're having a guy's night while Sarah and I will be enjoying some girl time with Riley and Alex."

"I don't get it." Charlie looked around, "And like Friar is going to hang out with me, I think he still hates me from middle school."

"It's hang out with Lucas, Me, and Zay" Farkle felt a knot in his stomach, "Or with Cory and Shawn."

"So guys' night, I'm down." Charlie smiled.

"Well I guess we'll see you in Seaside Heights." Maya looked to the couple, "Maybe if things aren't too hectic we should explain this to my parents."

"Good idea, we'll see you in a little bit." Farkle nodded, paying the attendant for the gas as Maya and Charlie went back to their car he took their parking spot as he and Sarah went in to get some drinks and ran right into Zay returning from the bathroom.

"Hey" Zay looked around part of him slightly afraid Farkle might punch him.

"Hey" Farkle sighed, "I'm not going to hit you, that won't solve anything."

"She was gone, she left us both, I knew you were hurt, I didn't think she would come back, and if she did, I didn't think it would be to me." He confessed.

Farkle closed his eyes for a moment, "I love Sarah, I love her more than I ever anticipated that I could. I'm meant to be with her, and I'm going to be a father in a few months."

"You're really the father of Maya's kid?"

"Yeah she had a paternity test done, Charlie wasn't a match." Farkle grabbed a soda from the cooler. "We're all going to still be friends right?"

"Well I think so, it might take us a bit of time to figure this all out, but we will. We've got so many new dynamics going on." Zay looked around, "So Topanga called you down to huh?"

"Yeah, I think this is going to make an interesting story."

Zay followed Farkle to the counter, "Well if it's what I think it is, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Guys night, you, me, Lucas, and Charlie."

Zay looked around, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Rather hang out with Shawn and Cory?"

"Okay point taken." Zay followed him outside, "Hey Sarah."

"Hi Zay, nice to see the two of you speaking."

"Yeah well, I'll see you guys at the house."

"Hey Zay, where's Smackle, I figured she would be with you?"

"Oh she had to stay and work at the Museum, something about the exhibit opening in a few weeks she has to make sure all the specimens are ready to be displayed." He shrugged, "Besides I don't have to be attached at the hip with her, at least not yet. We're still finding our way."

"Good answer." Sarah giggled, "Come on Farkle let's go, we'll have plenty of time to deal with everything."

* * *

"Which do you think would be better a lemon cake or a chocolate cake?" Topanga looked up from the recipe book to Lucas and Riley.

They looked to each other not really sure, "Mom it's summer so go with lemon."

"What about chocolate with raspberry filling?" Lucas looked to his wife.

Topanga glanced over to Katy and smiled, "You know what I might just do both."

"Mom that sounds like way more work than anyone should do. We don't need a cake do we?" Riley put her coffee mug down.

"Oh we're having a cake tomorrow, and it's going to be beautiful." Topanga snapped before taking a deep breath, "Go get your purse you, Alex, and I have to go shopping."

Riley's eyes were wide, "Okay, I'll go grab that."

"If you want me to do something tell me." Lucas looked to his mother-in-law.

A smile crossed her face, "You did bring a nice pair of khakis and a blue button down shirt, right?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

"Good, good." Topanga picked up her own purse, "I need you stay here, help Cory with everyone coming in today it's going to be crazy. Also if you could help Katy in the kitchen with whatever she tells you to do that would be wonderful."

"Of course whatever you say I'm on it." He watched as she left the room and Katy came over to the breakfast bar, "She's really intense about cake."

Katy laughed, "Oh Lucas, you don't see what's happening; do you?"

"What do you mean?" He suddenly saw Alex come racing through, "Al, what's the rush?"

"Grandma and Grandpa's friends are here, Beau and Hope, I'm going to go say hello before I go out shopping with Grandma and Mom."

Lucas was sure he was going to collapse as he looked at Katy, "Did she just say Beau and Hope?"

Katy nodded as she pulled away, "She sure did."

* * *

Lucas felt his heart beating like an angry bull trying to be ridden in a rodeo as he stepped out the front door and saw Alex happily greeting the older couple. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as they hugged her; it was obviously not the first meeting.

"Hey what's going on?" Riley asked as she came out the front door digging through her purse.

"Our daughter is greeting Beau and Hope." He croaked as he looked one.

"What, no she's never met them" Riley looked up seeing her daughter candidly speaking to the older couple, "Holy shit, what the hell?"

"Do you think if we're really quiet and don't move they won't see us?" His mind was having trouble processing this moment in front of him.

Before Riley could answer she saw Beau look over towards them, "Hello Mr. Friar it is so good to see you again." She moved towards them praying and hoping that they didn't flip out at least not in front of Alex.

"Dad, Mom, what are you doing here?" Lucas followed feeling sick to his stomach.

Hope Friar pushed her strawberry blonde hair from her eyes as she looked at her son and daughter-in-law, "Topanga called and asked us to come down for the holiday. We thought it would be nice to see you before our scheduled brunch."

Alex looked over to her parents, "Wait, Dad did you just call Hope and Beau, Mom and Dad?"

"I did." He held his breath unsure of how his daughter was about to react.

"Cory, Topanga" Alex called out as her eyes grew wide.

Riley grabbed onto Lucas, "I've never seen that look before but I'm kind of terrified."

"So am I." He confessed as they watched Alex storm towards the house as Cory and Topanga came out.

"What's up sweetie?" Topanga smiled, trying to ignore the fire burning in her granddaughters green eyes.

"You okay Al?" Cory chimed in hoping that his cheerful tone would calm his granddaughter down.

Alex stared at them for a moment, "Beau and Hope, two people that you've taken me to numerous dinners and shows with over the years are also my Grandparents?"

"Yeah, did you not know that?" Topanga chuckled uncomfortably.

Alex waved her hands in the air, "How would I know that! I didn't know Lucas was my father until really a couple of months ago, so how would I know that they were also my grandparents. No one ever told me!"

"Is she always this—enthusiastic?" Hope leaned close to Riley to ask.

"A little yes, but you know she's at a certain age." Riley smiled, "Hormones add to it I think."

Hope nodded, "You and I will be chatting later." She moved past Riley, "Alex, don't be upset. We never knew when your parents were going to stop dancing around each other and finally get back together. Besides if your mother had known we never would've gotten to see you."

Riley's mouth dropped open when she heard what Hope was saying, though she knew she probably would've thrown a fit if she'd found out.

"Son" Beau looked to Lucas, "Help me with the bags will you."

"Yes Sir." Lucas felt like he was fifteen years old again as he grabbed the bags from the driveway and followed his father into the house.

Alex still had her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at not one but both sets of grandparents with an icy yet also fiery glare, "So, Grandma and Grandpa you decided that even though Mom didn't want Dad in my life because she was a confused and scared young woman that his parents should still get to see me?"

"It just didn't seem fair" Cory started; "Besides we weren't hurting anyone. Your parents got to play whatever game they had to get through to be together, and you still got Grandma and Me, and Beau and Hope."

Riley watched her daughter, "So what am I supposed to call you two, Beau and Hope doesn't seem right?"

"Pappy Beau and Nana" Hope informed her granddaughter, "Now, don't we have some shopping to do?"

"Yes we do, Riley come along." Topanga called to her daughter.

Riley looked back at her husband and shrugged, completely lost at what had just happened. She felt Alex put her arm around her waist at the car, "You feeling okay Alex, we don't have to go shopping if you're not up for it."

"No I feel fine, I'm excited to hang out with you, Grandma, and Nana."

Riley nodded gently, "That is not a sentence I ever thought I would hear." She confessed as they got into her SUV.

* * *

Lucas quickly disappeared to his room, he wasn't ready to deal with his father yet and he had no idea what he was going to say, what he even could say. He had to focus on a task, and looking for his and Riley's wedding rings seemed to be the best one to start with at least.

Moving furniture, unmaking the bed, digging through drawers and then putting everything back in place again, he couldn't understand it. He'd torn the room apart where could their rings be?

He sat on the bed looking towards the deck, smelling the ocean air mixed with whatever food Katy was cooking in the kitchen.

"Son" Beau knocked on the door, "You ready to face your old man?"

Lucas wished he could be swallowed up by the earth at this moment rather than facing his father. "No" He called out knowing his father would still come in.

"So" Beau looked around the room before he came and sat on the bed next to his son, "You've been avoiding our messages for months."

Lucas stood up pacing around, "Maybe I didn't want to fight about the ranch, or that I hadn't fought hard enough for Riley and Alex."

Beau looked around, "Lucas, you're a stubborn mule that's what you are. I don't want to fight about the ranch; your Pappy Joe knew what he was doing. It hurts that he passed over me, but I know you're doing well with the ranch even if you're not there most of the year. What's your plan now though, it was easy when you were in Colorado to drop in on things down in Texas, but you're in New York now right?"

"Yeah I'm in New York, that's where I play ball; it's where I'm opening up my own clinic. It's where my wife and daughter are." Lucas looked to his father, "You and Mom are there now, the Ranch is in good hands, it's doing well, and Texas is always a plane ride away if I'm needed."

"Your grandfather always thought you and Riley would live there, with your children." Beau rubbed his hands over his jeans, "Are you sure this thing between you and Riley is real, that it's going to work this time that you're really up to being a father?"

Lucas felt his heartbreak just a little when his father asked him this line of questions, "One day we might it's been discussed as a possibility, but for now we're living in New York." Lucas looked out the deck door, "Riley is the only woman I have ever loved, she's the only woman who has ever grabbed a hold of my heart, she knows me inside and out even after all these years apart. She's my everything I know we're going to work this time because I know that a life without her and without our daughter is no life at all. And being a father, I might not be the best dad yet, but I'm doing what I can, hell Alex got her first period in the middle of the night and I didn't even think about it I just went and got her what she needed. I'm going to do anything I can to take care of both of them and anyone else we get blessed with. At the end of the day Riley and Alex are the most important people in the world."

"Good" Beau startled Lucas with his cheerful tone, "Alex is a great kid she's a bit fiery like you were before you met Riley. That's what I wanted to hear though none of us want to go through another thirteen years of you two apart."

"So wait you're not mad at me?"

Beau chuckled as he stood up and moved towards his son slapping him on the back, "Oh I'm pissed to high hell Lucas, you've been married to Riley for three years legally, what the fuck took you so long to actually be her husband?"

Lucas could still feel the sting of his father's hand on his back, "She didn't remember marrying me, she was trying to move on, and I saw her trying to move on."

"So you were a heartbroken fool once again." Beau rolled his eyes, "But you're really together now?"

"Yes, Riley and I are very much together, and I know she'll feel better once I find our damn rings. She took them off earlier and I can't find them anywhere in here."

"Oh they'll turn up, I'm sure they will." Beau smirked, wondering just how long it was going to take before his son realized what was going on.

Lucas looked back to his father, "How come you never told me about you and Mom spending time with Alex?"

Beau shrugged, "It wasn't a lot of time really, a dinner here or there when Cory and Topanga knew Riley was busy, maybe a show once in a while. She didn't know we were your parents though I might've talked up the short stop for the Colorado Rockies once in a while."

"Oh you did huh you know she had my poster in her room." Lucas sighed, "I wish Riley and I had done things differently, but we can't go back in time to fix it. I'm sorry."

"I know son, come on I bet Cory could use some help with some stuff and I'm sure those rings will turn up."

"I hope so; Riley and I are waiting until we renew our vows to wear them for real this time. She's wearing the ring I got her that Christmas break right now."

Beau shook his head, "You're a hopeless romantic like you Mama."

* * *

"Okay this one" Topanga put Lucas' ring down on the counter at the jewelry store, "Should be engraved with subway boy."

"Are you sure ma'am?" The young woman asked as she picked up the ring.

"Yes, I am, and this one should say city girl." She smiled as she put Riley's ring on the counter, "My daughter and her husband are renewing their wedding vows tomorrow."

The young woman nodded, "Okay I'll go get these done."

"Thank you." Topanga watched the young woman leave as she glanced outside the shopping center and saw Alex and Hope distracting Riley with something, she just hoped this wouldn't take too long.

As she waited she went over the list of things they still needed to get, she wasn't sure she could convince Riley to get a white dress for tomorrow, but she was sure going to try.

"Here you go Mrs. Matthews" The girl returned and allowed Topanga to check the rings.

"Perfect" She handed over her credit card and put the rings back into her wallet for safe keeping.

* * *

Nate looked up from his notebook when he saw the cars pulling into the driveway from his spot on the front porch. A Cheshire grin spread across his face when he saw his sister get out and then he saw not only Charlie but Farkle and his girlfriend as well. He closed the poem he was working on and came down the steps, "Maya, Maya, Maya," He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hi…Nate" She stopped herself from calling him Johnny even though she was sure it would slip from her lips at some point, "Mom around?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah, she and Dad are waiting for you and your…friends."

"They are?" Maya adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, you are in trouble, like I have never seen Mom so furious."

"What did I do?" Maya couldn't imagine that Katy knew about Farkle yet, did she?

"Maya Penelope Hart in here now, same with you Charlie Gardner and Farkle Minkus." Katy stood at the door the sternest look Maya had ever seen on her mother's face.

Sarah and Zay looked to each other and mouthed yikes.

Maya went into the house the two men following, all dropping their bags in the foyer as Katy led them into the sun room. "Hi Mom, what's up?" she tried to break the ice.

Katy didn't say a word as the three adults sat down, Maya in the middle of the two men. "You know Baby Girl, I'm not sure I've ever understood you, but I tried to support you when you let me, which let's be honest hasn't been much. You threw everyone off when you broke up with Josh, and now what the hell is this? Are the three of you like all a couple together or was this just a series of bad choices?"

The trio all stared at Katy with their mouths hanging open for a moment.

"We're not all together Mrs. Hunter" Farkle finally spoke up. "Maya and I gave into years of curiosity and temptation which resulted in her pregnancy we're working to figure out how we're going to move forward since we're not going to be together. She's going to marry Charlie the man she loves, and I'm going to marry Sarah, the woman I love."

Katy let her fingers twist in her hair, "I don't get how you go from giving into temptation with Farkle to being with Charlie?"

"I don't expect you or anyone else to understand, Charlie and I didn't think the other could have feelings that we had, and give us what we need and want." Maya looked at Charlie, "He's the man I'm going to marry, and yes this child is Farkle's but we're going to figure something out so that we're all happy."

"I love Maya and I already love this baby, DNA isn't going to change that." Charlie looked at his future mother-in-law.

"How did you find out anyways?" Maya watched as her mother processed everything.

"Riley slipped and told me." Katy smirked, "Probably karma coming back at you for telling Lucas all those years ago about Alex."

Maya shook her head, "I need to lie down."

"Fine, go I have to do some stuff in the kitchen."

"Do you need any help Mrs. Hunter?" Charlie rose from the couch.

"I could use some help, come on Gardner, try and charm your future Mother-in-Law."

Maya looked to Farkle, "I want to be mad at Riley, but I'm not."

Farkle sighed, "I'm just wondering if this means Josh knows."

"Fuck me." Maya whined.

"I did that's how we got into this situation." Farkle teased as he got up from the couch.

Maya slapped him on the arm as he moved away from her, "Jackass."

"Save that for the labor." Farkle called out as he left the room.

* * *

Riley looked at the third dress her mother had picked for her, they were all white, "Mom I don't know if I should wear white for tomorrow."

"Why Riley" Topanga rolled her eyes as she looked through the dresses.

"I'm a klutz." Riley tried to remind her mother, "Besides what about something with some red or blue."

She came out from the dressing room and showed the dress to her Mother, Daughter, and Mother-in-Law. "It's kind of short isn't it?"

"Yes too short, try this one on Mom." Alex came out with a dress she'd found, "I think you'll like this one."

"Really another white one?"

"Yes" The trio of women all said as Riley jumped back towards the dressing room.

"Okay, a white dress it is then." She pulled the curtain back and took off the short dress before pulling on the one Alex had found. As she looked in the mirror she couldn't help but smile it was the perfect length, the skirt wasn't tight or too billowy, it had cap sleeves and a V-neck it was very much like her dream wedding dress. She would have to remember that for New Year's Eve.

"Come on Mom I want to see this one." Alex whined as she scrolled through her phone hoping for an email from Wyatt, but none had arrived yet this week.

The curtain pulled back and Riley stepped out. All three women gasped and smiled, "That's it Mom, that's the dress for tomorrow."

"You think?" Riley looked in the mirror.

"I know it." Alex looked at her grandmothers, "I think Grandma and Nana agree."

"Yes this is the dress" Topanga came up behind Riley pulling her wavy brown hair up, "This is it."

"So what about the rest of you, what are you all wearing tomorrow?" Riley looked to the other women.

"Oh I found this." Hope held up a red and white floral print dress, "And Alex found a very nice, age appropriate blue dress."

"Yeah it rocks mom, and Grandma found a nice red, white and blue dress. Tomorrow is going to rock."

Riley sighed, "Okay then, let me get dressed and we can finish our errands."

* * *

"Alex go tell your Dad we're home will you." Riley was helping her mother unload the bags from the car.

"Will do" She took the boxes with her and Riley's dress and dashed into the house.

"Oh Riles" Maya's voice called out.

Riley cringed and turned to her, "I'm sorry, it just slipped."

Maya slowly walked across the driveway, "I know I was going to tell them today anyways, especially since Farkle is here."

"Farkle is here to?" Riley shook her head, "I thought he and Sarah would be in the Hamptons."

"Well they wanted to be here." Maya nodded as she realized that Riley didn't seem to have a clue what was going on, "So shopping?"

"Yeah Mom insisted we all get new dresses for tomorrow and I'm not going to argue with her, or Alex, or Hope."

"Beau and Hope are here?" Maya's eyes grew wide, "Oh this is going to be a fun weekend."

"Ha ha ha" Riley rolled her eyes as she handed a couple of grocery bags to Maya, "Have you seen Josh yet?"

Maya groaned, "He knows to?"

"He walked in right as I said it to your Mom."

"Was wine involved?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe" Riley grabbed the last bag and closed the trunk, "We were gossiping about Zay and then it just came out."

"I get it, I'm a little mad, but I'll forgive you. It was going to come out no matter what." Maya followed Riley into the kitchen, "I think you, me, Sarah, and is it Lillian, we should all have a girls night tonight, we can let the boys go do whatever stupid thing Lucas, Farkle, Zay, Charlie, and Josh could do."

"Really, you think that's a good idea?"

"I think it's the perfect way to spend tonight." Maya smirked as she began unloading the bag.


	47. -47-

_**Author Note: Yes Lucas' parents are named after the Days of our Lives Super couple Bo and Hope. I was torn between going with those names or going with Josh and Reva. But already having Josh Matthews, kind of pulled me towards Beau and Hope.**_

* * *

 **-47-**

"We don't have to do this." Riley told her husband as she put on a pair of earrings, "We could just stay home and hang out with Alex."

Lucas pulled on his shoe and looked over to his wife, "I have a feeling this isn't a decision we get to make. Everyone is very insistent that you have a girl's night out and I have a guy's night out."

"What are we even going to do? I fear I'm going to play referee between Maya and someone, I'm not sure if it'll be Sarah or Lillian."

"You I've got Farkle, Zay, and Charlie, plus Josh." Lucas sighed, "We should just run away to Texas and leave their drama behind."

Riley giggled as she felt her husband wrap his arms around her from behind, "Get me four more kids and it's a deal."

"Four, really Ri" He kissed the back of her neck, "So how was shopping with the moms and Alex?"

She sighed at the feel of his lips on her neck, "Terrifying, my Mother scares me, your Mother scares me, and Alex scares me. Put all three together and I was petrified."

"That is a trio I never want to really piss off." He sighed as he moved to nibble on her earlobe.

"Lucas, Alex could walk in at any moment." She sighed, "They were really intense they insisted I get a white dress, they wouldn't even let me try on anything else."

Lucas chuckled, "Weird, I'm thinking that maybe after the season ends we could go down to Texas for a few days. Alex hasn't really ever been to the ranch, it would be good to get away just the three of us."

"That would be heaven." Riley pulled away, "Do we really have to go do this?"

"Yeah we do, at the very least we get to come home to each other." He reminded.

Riley turned to him, "Have you found the rings?"

Lucas shook his head, "I tore this area apart this afternoon and didn't find them. I'll look again, are you sure you took them off in here?"

"Yeah I took them off and left them on the nightstand. You were out talking to Auggie, Alex was asleep still."

"Then they're here in the room somewhere, we'll find them." He reassured her, "I'll pull out all the furniture tomorrow if I have to, because I do plan on slipping that ring on your finger once again."

* * *

"So wait they really don't know what's going on?" Lillian looked around the group of friends, "How is that possible?"

"They haven't put the clues together." Farkle informed her, "They're not thinking about wedding details, they're thinking about the Fourth of July, making Topanga happy, trying to go with the flow. I mean maybe if they had like ten minutes of quiet and not being pushed and pulled all over the place they might realize what's going on."

"Besides they're already married." Maya picked up the DVD from the table, "They did it quick and drunk in Vegas over three years ago. They've been living as a couple for weeks now."

"You guys realize how strange this all sounds right?" Lillian took a sip of her wine spritzer and looked at the group.

"If it was anyone else it would be, but for Riley and Lucas, it's not." Zay sighed, "So what are you ladies going to do this evening? I'm guessing the heavy drinking is out of the question since Maya has Farkle's bun in the oven."

"Zay" Maya, Sarah, Farkle, and Charlie all chastised at once.

"What everyone knows it's not a secret." He rolled his eyes as he saw Josh chuckle into his beer. "See teach junior knows."

"I had no idea this would turn out to be so entertaining." Josh smiled as he pulled Lillian onto his lap.

Maya rolled her eyes at her ex before turning back to her friends, "We're going to a movie, maybe grab some boardwalk food afterwards. What are you guys doing?"

"There's a band playing at one of the clubs down by the beach we got some passes so we're going to check that out." Farkle explained, "I don't think any of us will be doing any heavy drinking. Aren't we too old for that anyways?"

"If you have to ask than you are" Sarah took his hand in hers, "Just don't do anything foolish."

"What foolish thing could we do?" Zay looked to her curious what her answer would be.

Sarah looked to him, "Oh I don't know strip naked and try to go skinny dipping in the ocean, or try to set off illegal fireworks, or kidnap a dog, or do anything you've thought of to recreate your own personal version of _The Hangover_."

"So we can't lose Lucas on a hotel roof." Zay sighed, "Fine."

"He doesn't even know he's the groom." Josh reminded them, "Silly kids."

"They've got to figure it out before tomorrow right?" Maya looked around, "Who are we kidding Riley won't know until she's in her dress."

* * *

"So what kind of cake are we making?" Alex sorted through the ingredients that Topanga had set out for her and Cory to work with.

"We have stuff for Chocolate and Lemon cakes." Cory looked over the recipes his wife had given him before she'd gone to lie down and rest for a while.

Alex cringed, "We don't need two cakes do we?"

Cory shrugged, "I don't know, wedding cakes are usually in layers."

"How many people are _actually_ going to be here for this?"

Cory tried to do a quick headcount with who he _knew_ would be coming, the people he was sure would be there, "Maybe twenty."

Alex pulled out her phone and started searching for an answer, "Huh, I mean do we want them to have top of the cake for their anniversary in like six months or a year from now?"

"Your Grandmother probably does want them to have that." Cory sighed.

"So we need three different layers," Alex showed him the diagram she found, "plus leftovers, people love cake."

"So we're really being trusted to make these cakes?"

"We are do you want to call back up in?"

Cory nodded nervously.

"Uncle Shawn, Nana, could you come help us" Alex called out, thankful that her parents and their friends had already left for the evening of whatever it was they did when they were out.

* * *

It was done. It was over.

Auggie had taken the test.

In the fall he would find out his fate.

If he wasn't meant to be a lawyer than he would fail the test and if by some chance he actually was meant for a career as a lawyer he would pass it.

Tonight he was putting aside all thoughts of his career path, any worries about his mother, all the drama with his sister. Tonight was about what he wanted it would be about him and Sonya.

He picked up take out from their favorite restaurant, he'd set up LED candles around the room hoping to create a mood.

They had talked about this, and he knew tonight was the night and he hoped that she knew that was well.

"I brought the wine you asked for." Sonya called out as she entered the apartment stopping in her tracks, "Auggie?"

He came out from the bathroom and smile, "Hey, is this too much?"

Her lips quivered, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

He took her hand bringing it to his lips, "I'm sure Sonya, I know I might not be the easiest man to be involved with, but I want to be involved with you in every way possible."

"I want that to Aug, I really do."

"Great" He kissed her slowly, "Should we have dinner first?"

Sonya shook her head, "Nope, come here Aug Matthews, I want you first."

Auggie felt her pull him close to her, feeling her body crushing against his as her lips captured his, her fingers teasing the curls at the back of his neck as his hands slipped under the bottom of her tank top.

"If you change your mind I won't be hurt, I promise" Sonya told him as she moved to kiss his neck, feeling him backing her up to the bed.

Auggie pulled away to look in her eyes "If you don't want this tell me, I don't want to force you into anything."

"I want this, I want you." She told him before lifting up her tank top exposing her braless chest as she felt his hands cup her breasts as a new heat spread through her body.

His lips trailed long her neck to her chest as they slowly leaned back on the bed before finally collapsing with him on top.

Sonya worked to undress him as they kissed and explore the newly revealed bodies to each other. She bit her lip as the jolt of pleasure came when he first touched her core.

"Don't be nervous, you'll be fine." She reassured him as she looked into his eyes the moment before they finally became one.

Slowly, nervously, tenderly the moved with quick kisses shared as everything they felt but couldn't say with words was said in their touches.

* * *

"Are we doing this right?" Alex questioned as she looked at the three different layers of cake she'd made with Cory and Hope.

"Yes we are." Hope assured her as she mixed up the butter cream frosting.

"Why did we put them in the freezer?"

"So they would cool faster and we can decorate them before your parents come home and see them." She found a piping bag and began to load it up.

"How do they not realize what's happening tomorrow?" Alex looked to her grandparents, hoping one of them would know.

Hope and Cory both pondered it for a moment before she spoke up, "Well honey, I think they're not thinking about themselves. They're thinking about Topanga, and you, and making other people happy. I don't think they've had a moment to really think about the fact that their rings are missing, we insisted your mom wear a white dress for tomorrow, that they're out with their friends this evening having fun, that Topanga was so intense about cake."

"So they're going to be really surprised tomorrow when we spring this on them then huh?"

"Very surprised" Cory told her as he pulled out the topper of the cake from its box revealing a bride with her legs wrapped around the groom, "Who picked this out?"

"I did" Alex took it, "This is pretty much how they are when they think no one is looking."

"If that's so you'll be a big sister before you know it." Cory shook his head.

"Not ready!" Alex protested as she watched Hope frost the first layer of the cake.

"Well it's probably going to happen sooner rather than later." Hope told her, "Lucas always wanted more kids, and I know Riley did as well. She used to blush if I brought up their future together, living on the ranch."

"What's the ranch like?"

"Oh you'll love it Alex it's beautiful acres and acres of space. You can see the night sky on a clear night and it's unlike anything you'll see in the city." Hope set up the second layer, "Your Pappy Beau proposed to me down by the stream on the property. It's a wonderful place and I think you're going to love the time you get to spend there."

"You don't think we would move to Texas do you?"

"Nope, not with your Dad opening the clinic in the city" Cory assured her, "Besides they're city people, at least for now."

Alex nodded, "Have you heard from Uncle Auggie yet?"

"Not yet kiddo, but your Mom and Dad both insist he'll be here tomorrow, with Sonya."

"Good, it wouldn't be the same if he wasn't here."

"I know hon, I know."

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to go with you?" Sonya asked as she sat on the counter, her legs dangling only wearing Auggie's shirt.

"Yes, I want you with me." He let his hand slide up her leg, "I like having you around me and I'm not sure I can make it through tomorrow without you."

She threw her arms around his neck, "Oh Aug, I'll be with you whenever you want me with you."

He felt the gentle kiss as he pulled her closer, her legs wrapping around him as he pulled her off the counter and carried her back to the bed.

#

"Okay Riley, it's just you and me." Maya sat on the boardwalk bench as they looked out at the Atlantic, the air filled with noises from the boardwalk games and the rides from the pier.

"I'm sorry I really am about slipping and telling your Mom and Josh." Riley looked to Maya, "Is that not what you wanted to talk about?"

Maya shook her head, "I miss you I miss us being best friends." She confessed.

Riley nodded, "I miss us to."

"I'm terrified" Maya confessed, "How am I going to do this mom thing?"

"You'll be an awesome mom." Riley put her arm around her old friend, "I mean you'll have Charlie and Farkle to help, and Sarah to, right?"

"Yeah, this is such a messy situation."

"You'll have me, I'm always a phone call away, I promise." Riley told her, "You know I forgive you for telling Lucas all those years ago right? You did what you thought was right, and in a way it was. He and I were just fools who took far too long."

"You're happy with him right?"

Riley smiled wiping the tears from her eyes, "Even with everything with my Mom happening, I'm so happy Maya. I have the love of my life and my daughter, and if we're lucky enough we'll have more children."

"You've probably been trying like crazy, haven't you?"

"Maybe" Riley giggled, "Are you really happy with Charlie?"

"I am, I thought I knew what I wanted years ago, I thought I knew what I needed then, and I didn't, I didn't even know it was possible to have what I want, what I need from one man until now."

"And what about Farkle?"

"He's with Sarah she's the one for him. He and I are always going to be connected thanks to this little one."

Riley rested her head on Maya's shoulder, "Back when we were sitting in the bay window did you ever think our lives would end up like this?"

"You married to Lucas, yeah, me with Charlie, no." Maya teased.

"So there's a chance that Lucas and I are going to renew our vows with everyone around at some point, would it be too much to ask you to be my maid of honor, or would it be matron?"

"Only if you'll be there when I marry Charlie, I think we're just going to do a city hall thing in the fall, nothing fancy, that's not really us."

"You know I'll be there."

* * *

Topanga came into the kitchen just as Alex and Hope were finishing the cake, "Oh thank you so much for doing this."

"It's no trouble, we're glad to help." Hope told her as they put it in the freezer so that it was hidden.

Topanga leaned against Cory, "Think they'll figure it out before tomorrow?"

"Probably not" Cory kissed the top of her head. "They'll figure it out tomorrow and they'll love you for this."

"Have you heard from Auggie?"

"Not yet, but let's call him right now." Cory pulled out his phone dialing his son, he sighed as it went to voicemail, "Auggie, its Dad, you need to be here tomorrow. It's important; don't make me have to come to the city to drag you down here."

"If Mom and Dad say he's going to be here, he'll be here." Alex reminded her grandparents.

Topanga looked at her granddaughter, "I'm glad you're optimistic."

"One of us has to be, might as well be the kid."


	48. -48-

**-48-**

"Is it just me or does this all look a little too fancy for a Fourth of July barbeque?" Riley looked to her husband as they drank their morning coffee out on the back deck.

"I was thinking the same thing actually." He confessed as he took a sip. "But didn't you say the dress you got wasn't like a sun dress more like a cocktail dress?"

"Yeah it is." Riley pondered it for a minute, "So I'm going to try and help Mom with whatever she'll let me, will you please try and find our rings."

"I will I promise."

"When you find them, we're putting them on I don't like this panic of not knowing where they are."

"Whatever you say Princess" He kissed her forehead and pulled out his phone checking for messages to see a text from Auggie, "Okay he took your car and he should be here in a few hours with Sonya."

"So what did you and the guys end up doing last night?" She looked at him over her coffee mug before taking a sip.

"Went to the arcades, played some games, nothing too drastic, no drinking, just a bunch of thirty-something year old guys hanging out."

Riley began to giggle, "Oh I can't even picture it."

"It was weird to see Charlie playing skee-ball against Josh and Farkle. Then Farkle and Zay got really into some fighting game they found, not sure if that helped them work out some aggression over Smackle or not." He looked to Riley, "And what did you and the ladies end up doing?"

"Movie, then hung out on the boardwalk a little, Maya and I had a little chat we maybe should've had a while ago."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really" Riley shrugged, "So I guess we should get started getting ready for this barbeque."

"Yeah, or we could wait just another minute and enjoy the silence together." He put his arm around her, holding her close.

"Oh I like that." She rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Shawn looked out the back kitchen door to the deck and then back to his wife and best friend, "So these two really don't realize what's going on?"

"Not at all" Katy smiled as she prepared her morning coffee, "They're blissfully unaware that this afternoon is their surprise vow renewal."

Shawn shook his head and looked to Cory, "How do they not know, everyone else around here knows, how do they not know?"

"They're caught up in other thoughts, other moments. They don't realize what's right in front of them." Cory shrugged, "Hey they'll be surprised and if that makes Topanga happy I'm okay with it."

"How are you doing buddy?" Shawn knew this couldn't be easy for Cory.

"I'm taking each day as the gift it is." Cory pulled away moving towards the coffee maker, "And I'm thankful that we get this time together, for these moments, and that I get to say goodbye, rather than have this time stolen from me, from her, from the kids."

"Is Auggie going to be here today?"

"Riley and Lucas have assured me that he'll be here, but I guess we'll have to wait to find out."

* * *

"I want that over there, and this over here." Topanga called out as Nate and Zay moved the corn hole board around the back yard. They had already helped her hang streamers and banners, set up tables and chairs after she'd send Riley and Lucas inside to get some breakfast.

"Thank you boys, you've been a great help." She told them once they set it up where she wanted. "Now we just have to keep Riley and Lucas from noticing the way things are set up."

Zay chuckled, "They've been oblivious so far I think Lucas might be upstairs trying to find their wedding rings."

Topanga smiled, "Too bad I have them in a nice safe spot until later."

"I can't believe you've pulled this off then again if anyone could it would be you." Zay told her as he looked around at the yard, "It's beautiful, and they'll be surprised, especially since they're thinking about you, not themselves."

"I just hope that Auggie is going to be here, it wouldn't be right for him not to be."

"They say he's coming, I don't know what he had to do in the city that's been keeping him away, but I'm sure he'll be here."

* * *

Auggie pulled into the rest stop, "Okay, the traffic is crazy." He stretched in his seat after parking the car.

"It really is, I can't believe it's been two and a half hour's already." Sonya sighed, "I'll run in and get some drinks."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to stretch and hit the rest room."

Sonya leaned over and kissed him, "I'll meet you back here."

Auggie couldn't believe how lucky he was have found a woman like her, one that wasn't forcing him to be something he wasn't, no trying to mold him into someone else. A woman that accepted him for who he was, whoever that might turn out to be.

As he got out and walked around just a little he felt a jolt of cold energy shoot through his body as a familiar voice called out his name. He turned, seeing the thin blond wearing a summer suit waving to him. It took him a moment to recognize her, it had been years and she dressed far more conservatively than she had in the past. "Ava?"

She smiled as she crossed the parking area to him, "Oh Auggie, it's so good to see you." Her voice was coated in curiosity as she looked at him wearing worn jeans and a Mermaid's Lagoon concert T-shirt.

"It's good to see you to Ava." He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at her, "Where are you headed to?"

"Oh the fiancé and I are just going down to the shore for the holiday weekend with his family. We're going to spend some time planning out wedding for next June." She smiled wondering if he still cared for her as she flashed her engagement ring.

"You've been engaged for a while, what's taking so long to plan a wedding?" Auggie didn't get it if he and Sonya decided to get married he couldn't imagine spending so long planning the details.

"Oh Auggie," Ava giggled, "You've got to have _the_ perfect venue for the wedding and we just have to get married at The Plaza. So we're willing to wait."

Auggie nodded, "Who is the poor fool you got to actually marry you?"

"Hey sweetie you're lucky they've got those Kale chips you like." He was almost as tall as Auggie, dark hair, haunting eyes, "Hey Auggie, longtime no see."

"Doy?" Auggie couldn't believe it.

"I actually go by Dewey now." He smiled as he adjusted his tie, "What are you doing here, and dressed like that?"

"I'm on my way to Seaside Heights, my girlfriend and I are going to spend the holiday with my family, and enjoy Riley and Lucas' vow renewal." He ignored the comment about how he was dressed, realizing he escaped a life years ago he wasn't set for.

Sonya came over with a couple of drinks in a carrier, Auggie couldn't help but feel his breath be taken away as he saw the summer sun glowing in her hair and the way the wind blew her Maxi dress against her body.

Ava studied the other woman, "Who would this be Auggie?"

"I'm Sonya, Auggie's girlfriend, you must be the ex." Sonya smiled, "We should go, traffic is crazy and we really don't need Riley trying to come find us."

"You're right." Auggie gave Sonya a kiss on the cheek. "Ava, Dewey, good luck." He chuckled as they went back to the car.

Once inside Sonya took his hand, "Are you okay?"

Auggie looked over to her, "Actually I am, I've been dreading the moment I saw her again for years, and as much as it sucks that she's engaged to the guy who _was_ my best friend I know that not being with her is the right thing for me. If I was with Ava I would be miserable and I wouldn't know you, I wouldn't know me."

Sonya smiled, "You better watch it Auggie, you're going to make me fall more in love with you."

"Maybe that's my plan."

* * *

"Mom" Riley called out as she moved through the house before she stopped when she saw Topanga standing out on the back patio surveying the set up she'd had the boys put together. "Mom?"

Topanga turned to her daughter and gave her a smile, "Have you heard from your brother?"

"Yeah he's like five minutes away."

Topanga was sure she hadn't heard correctly, "Really, he's only five minutes away?"

Riley nodded seeing the tears in her mother's eyes, "Come on no crying, today is not a day for crying. It's a day to celebrate our country, our freedoms, and our family.'

Topanga hugged her daughter, "After we greet your brother I want you to go up and shower and start getting ready, it's a big day today."

"Mom, I know you're excited to have us all together, it's just the Fourth of July." Riley felt her mother adjusting her wavy brown hair.

Topanga wiped her eyes and looked at her daughter, "Oh you beautiful, sweet thing." She kissed her daughter's forehead before running off to wait for her son.

Lucas came out from the kitchen, "What was that about?"

"I just told her Auggie should be here soon," Riley shook her head "This all seems like a lot for a barbeque doesn't it?"

Lucas looked around, "Yeah why are their tables with centerpieces?"

"I guess she just wanted it to be picture perfect since all we'll have soon are picture."

"Shh babe don't cry, not yet." He held her close, "At least not so she can see."

Riley nodded and took a moment to pull herself together. "Okay let's go see if Auggie actually does arrive."

* * *

"I could turn around right now and no one would ever even know I was here." Auggie told Sonya as he turned onto the street where his family was staying.

"It's too late you texted Riley you were only a few minutes away. If you don't think your Mom is outside waiting for you then you are a fool August Matthews."

Auggie smiled to her, "Wow you usually just call me Aug."

"Yeah well it felt like an August moment." She rolled her eyes, "And look your Mom is waiting, be nice."

"Of course I will, she's my Mom" He found a spot to park and took a moment to collect himself before he got out of the car.

"Hi Baby." Topanga pulled him into an embrace before he could find a way out of it. "I'm glad you're here, your sister and Lucas are oblivious to what's happening. I missed you."

Auggie breathed in the familiar scent his mother had worn for as long as he could remember as he hugged her back, "Oh this should be fun then."

"Come here buddy" Cory pulled his son away from his wife and hugged him, "Glad you're here, I hope you'll tell us what was so important in the city that you couldn't leave."

Auggie pulled away, "When I'm ready to tell you, I will, but not now. So what room are we in?"

"Yeah Mom, what room are Auggie and Sonya in?" Riley came out from the house just in time to greet her brother.

"Well I was thinking the room with Nate it's all single beds in there. Zay's in there as well." Topanga told him.

"That works for us, right?"

"Yeah, I think it would be awkward otherwise." Sonya shifted her bag over her shoulder.

"So, I think you guys should get settled, Riley and Lucas I need the two of you to get showered already, and Lucas get dressed in Charlie and Maya's room, Maya you help Riley."

Riley looked to her mother, "I don't need help putting on a dress."

Topanga looked at her daughter, "Oh sweetie, just listen to your mother would you?"

"Fine, whatever, you heard the woman." Riley shook her head as she went inside seeing Maya follow not far behind.

Lucas looked over to his Mother-in-Law, "It's almost like you don't want me to see Riley in her dress." His eyes widened, "You wouldn't happen to know where our wedding rings are, would you?"

Topanga just smiled, "Oh Lucas, go get ready that's an order."

* * *

"Am I the only one that thinks my Mom is maybe going just a little over the top about today?" Riley was drying her hair as she sat on the bed with her bathrobe tightly wrapped around her body as Maya finished pulling her own hair into a twist.

Maya started to laugh, "You really don't see what's going on do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"So your parents are here, Lucas' parents are here, all your friends and as much family as could get here on short notice right?"

"I mean I guess." Riley combed her fingers through her damp hair, "It's just the Fourth of July."

"What color is your dress?"

"Oh it's white; Mom, Hope, and Alex all insisted."

Maya couldn't help but smile, "'Okay, and your wedding rings, where are they?"

Riley sighed, "I don't know, I took them off to shower yesterday and we haven't found them yet."

"Oh you are still so precious." Maya lifted Riley's head up, "I hope you know the words you want to say when you and Lucas are standing in front of everyone today."

"My mom wants me to give a toast?" Riley could feel the panic sweeping through her body.

Maya shook her head and took her best friends hand, "No toast, I'm probably making one, maybe Farkle or Zay, your Dad and Mom both will for sure. Honey, it's your wedding day."

Riley pulled away from her friend, "Maya it can't be my wedding day I've been married for over three and a half years. My wedding day was a night in Las Vegas with an Elvis Impersonator."

"And no parents, very few friends, no daughter, you know all the people here, now, today."

Riley shook her head, "No, if my Mom arranged it for now than that means she doesn't think she's going to be here much longer and she's got time Maya, she's got time."

Maya wrapped Riley in her arms as she broke down in tears, "It can't be, if my Mom doesn't think she'll be here for New Year's, than that means she must not think she's going to be here very long."

"I'm sorry" Riley pulled away after a few minutes, "I've been holding it in since we got here. I don't want her to see me cry."

"Oh honey, that's not going to do you any good. Now take a deep breath, because today is your wedding day, or vow renewal, whatever it is I know you've got a beautiful dress to put on, we've got your hair and make up to do, and when Lucas Friar sees you, you'll take his breath away."

"This can't be real."

"Oh but it is."

* * *

"So everyone was in on this?" Lucas looked to Cory as they walked out to the back yard.

"Yeah, everyone, even Auggie knew."

"I don't know if Riley is ready for this."

Cory understood what the younger man meant, "She is, any worries she has will evaporate the moment she sees you. This is what she's always wanted, it's what you've always wanted, so embrace it, hold on to it before time runs out."

Lucas nodded, "I'm still not sure how you got our wedding rings."

"Oh your daughter snagged those." Cory slapped Lucas on the back and moved away to go check on something.

"So I guess this makes it like real, real." Farkle came up to him, "So we agreed that since Zay got to be at the Vegas wedding, I get to be here for you. Maya is already the maid of honor."

"What about Alex?"

"Oh me, I'm the officiant of this vow renewal." She twirled around in her blue dress, her hair half up, half down, and the heart necklace that Lucas had given her shining in the sunlight. "Who better than your daughter?"

"I love it, so you were in on this?"

"Of course, though it totally helps that you were a klutz and sprained your ankle when you did." She smiled. "Okay stand right here."

"Are we starting?" He felt his palms start to sweat as he saw everyone quickly finding seats on the benches that had been set up.

Before Alex could answer him he heard an instrumental version of _Love Me Tender_ playing Maya was walking down in a blue and white Maxi dress and then he saw her, on Cory's arm.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as each step she got closer.

"Dad, breathe." Alex nudged him as he took hold of Riley's hand and got a nod from Cory.

"So" Alex looked to the crowd of family and friends, "I'm Alexis, daughter of Riley and Lucas who are the most unconventional couple to probably ever exist. A little over three and a half years ago they got married in Las Vegas. So since really only Uncle Zay got to witness the marriage we, as in the rest of the family thought it would be a good idea if today in front of all of us and God you renewed your vows."

"We haven't prepared anything sweetie." Riley looked to her daughter feeling very much on the spot as she held hands with her husband.

"Then just speak from the heart, Dad you go first."

Lucas inhaled sharply as he looked into his wife's eyes, "I love you, I know what a life without you is like and it's no life at all. It's empty and hallow, it's lonely no one can fill the void of not having you around creates. I've loved you as long as I can remember I'm going to love you long after I've stopped breathing. I'm going to be here with you no matter what, even when you get mad at me and send me to sleep on the couch. I'm going to take care of you, and Alexis, and if we're lucky to have more I'll take care of them as well. A pack of wild horses would have to try and drag me away from you, but even they would be no match for the love and desire I have to be with you always and forever."

"You're up Mom."

Riley released a shaky breath as she looked down at their hands, "For so long I thought the worst because it was the only way I could make it through the day without you. Even if my memories of our Vegas wedding are foggy at best it stayed with me, screaming at me each night in my dreams. I don't know if there exists a moment where I didn't love you, even before we met I think I always have, you've always had a piece of my heart. All our time apart I tried to forget you I couldn't, no matter what crazy stunt I tried, you were always on my mind you were always in my heart. I want to take care of you, just as much as you take care of me. I want us to grow old, maybe have a few more kids if we're lucky, achieve whatever crazy dreams we come up with together, and it's we're really lucky get to see what trouble this one gives us."

"Gosh Mom, I'm like a perfect angel." Alex rolled her eyes playfully as she opened the sack, "So these are your wedding rings, and you haven't been wearing them and I think we can all agree it's high time you do."

Riley looked to her daughter, "Alexis Friar…"

"Inside they're engraved with the first nicknames you ever had for each other." Alex held them out in her hand, "Dad, take Mom's ring and say 'I place this ring on your finger to reaffirm the promises we've made and the love we share.'"

Lucas did as instructed, slipping the band on Riley's finger, feeling a flooding of joy to finally see it there.

"Okay Mom, your turn take Dad's ring and say 'I place this ring on your finger to reaffirm the promises we've made and the love we share.'"

Riley nodded as her shaking fingers slipped the ring on his finger and she spoke.

"Okay stop looking in each other's eyes all goofy like, just kiss and get it over with." Alex sighed as she looked at her parents.

"Well" Lucas cupped her face, "You heard our daughter."

"I did" Riley smiled before she felt his lips on hers, the sweet sensation as his hands moved to her back and he dipped her.

Alex threw her hands up in the air and looked over to Maya, "Where they always like this?"

"In one way or another yeah they're cheesy and romantic, crazy in love with each other."

* * *

"So" Riley felt her husband's arms around her as they danced on the patio, "I'm thinking Riley Friar has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, you think?"

She nodded, "One small problem, if you're a Friar, and I'm a Friar, we'll still have a daughter that's a Matthews."

"I have a solution to that." Alex popped up from a few feet away.

"Oh you do huh?"

"Yup, I've got my new name all figured out, Alexis Topanga Matthews Friar."

Riley looked to Lucas and they both smiled, "I like it, we'll talk about it when we're back in New York."

Alex sighed, "Fine, is it okay if I go to the boardwalk with Nate, you old people are kind of boring."

"We're not old." Riley gasped, "Go, come back during the fireworks okay?"

"You heard your mother, go have fun but don't be out too late."

Alex grabbed Nate, "Come on, let's leave all these old people alone."

"We're not old" Maya called out as she watched her brother be happily dragged away to the boardwalk.

"So Mrs. Friar" Lucas held Riley close, "What do you say we escape up to our room for a little champagne and to watch the fireworks."

"That sounds wonderful Dr. Friar." He kissed her before sweeping her up to his arms.

* * *

"Hey Al" Nate couldn't believe how beautiful she looked as they sat on the Ferris wheel, the lights from the other rides creating a colorful glow around her.

"What is it?"

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, the way your eyes sparkle when you smile?" He could feel his heart racing, "You bring this energy into any room and it's like there was no air in the room until you arrive."

Alex looked at him confused, "Nate, are you okay? Should we go home, do you have a fever or something?"

"You are really oblivious to how wonderful you are, aren't you?" He reached out to brush a fallen curl from her eyes, "You're the most amazing girl in the world Alexis. You're my best friend."

"You're one of my best friends." Alex didn't want to hurt him by mentioning Wyatt at the moment.

"I think that maybe we could be more," He searched her eyes, for a moment before he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Alex was stunned this was not what she expected as she heard the fireworks going off around them as she pulled away from him. "I have a boyfriend, why would you kiss me?"

"Because all I've thought about since I saw you at the airport is kissing you."

"That doesn't mean you get to kiss me Nate. I have a boyfriend, Wyatt, _he_ is my best friend. He's the one that was with me when I found out about my Dad being my Dad. He's the one I play baseball with; he's the one who lets me cry on his shoulder when I'm sad. He helped me paint my room when I was trying to rebel against my mother's punishment for talking back to that idiot Reese."

Nate stared at her, "What are you saying?"

The ride stopped and once they were let off Alex looked back to Nate, "I have a boyfriend, you can't kiss me again Nate. If you do you and I can't be friends."

"I'm sorry I didn't think you and Wyatt were like that."

"Because you didn't want to" She stopped to look at him, "Have fun for the rest of the summer I'm going back to New York with my parents. Just go and scribble in that damn notebook of yours whatever it is your doing."

"They're poems." Nate confessed, "About you."

Alex shook her head, "I'm sorry, we need to be home. The fireworks will be done by the time we get back."

* * *

Topanga lay on a deck chaise, watching the fireworks.

"Hey Mom" Auggie came over and handed her a drink, "It's just lemonade."

"Thanks sweetie, join me."

He watched as she skooched over to make room for him, "Mom" he started as the sky filled with colorful creations.

"Oh honey, this isn't easy for any of us." She stroked his hair as she held him close. "I love you, I know we're strained."

"None of that matters" he sighed trying to ignore the sob brewing deep inside, "I just don't know how to say goodbye."

"Just be here sweetie, that's all I want and need, is you all here."

Auggie cuddled up to his mother as if he were still five years old, "I saw Ava today."

"Blech" Topanga smiled, "Yeah, how did that go?"

"Not too bad, she wasn't impressed with how I dressed or my new girlfriend." Auggie looked up at the sky, "She's engaged to Doy."

"You're kidding me."

"Oh and get this, he goes by Dewey now."

Topanga giggled, "You're kidding me right?"

"Nope, and it was all serious, ugh Mom you should've seen them. It's July and they're going down the shore but they were dressed in suits."

"You dodged a bullet with that one."

Auggie nodded, "Yeah," he sighed, "Mom, I think Sonya is the one."

"I think you might be right. You brighten up the way I do around your Father, the way Riley does around Lucas."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you to Aug. Just follow your heart it'll guide you where you need to go."


	49. -49-

_**Author Note: So before you read this I am telling you right now get tissues. You will need them. I was a sobbing mess writing this chapter okay. Seriously get your comfort items around you because damn it you are going to need them and I'm sorry but I won't spell out exactly why, but I believe most of you know exactly what's coming.**_

* * *

 **-49-**

Lucas came in the back door and tossed his bag down, "Riley you home?"

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute." She called from upstairs.

He looked around the kitchen and realized Alex had already left for the day, he sighed realizing he missed her.

Riley came down the back set of stairs wearing a thin cotton t-shirt and nothing else, "Well hello Doctor, what can I do for you?"

His eyes traveled over her, "I have a feeling it's more what I can do for you." He pulled her close to him, feeling her arms wrap around his neck as his hands moved towards her bottom and she devoured him with a hungry kiss.

"I missed you, I hate when you're away." She let her fingers move to pull his shirt up as he carried her to the counter top.

"I missed you to" he kissed her neck, "But if this is how you greet me when our daughter isn't home I'll take it."

Riley giggled as she pulled him closer, "Just kiss me you fool."

"No one else home" He hoped beyond anything it was just them.

"Nope Auggie spent the night at Sonya's." she felt his hand sliding up the inside of her thigh.

"Good" he growled as he pulled away just long enough to undo his jeans, feeling Riley wrap her legs around him, pulling him in deeply. Feeling his movement, his rhythm in a fury of desire.

"That is so rude! Your daughter eats breakfast there!" Zay's voice came from the doorway causing the couple to freeze.

"What the fuck Zay, get out." Lucas growled.

Zay turned around, "You guys I wouldn't have come over if it wasn't important."

Lucas and Riley pulled themselves as together as they could, as she wrapped and apron around her waist to hide how short the t-shirt was.

"So what is so important you had to burst in here?" She tried not to glare at her best friend.

"Smackle is leaving again." He told them, "She's not happy in New York, she's not happy with me." He pulled a black velvet box from his pocket, "I was going to give her this, tonight."

"Oh Zay I'm so sorry." Riley moved to give him a quick hug, "What is it she's looking for?"

"I don't know, I'm done chasing love." He sighed, "I'll just be cool Uncle Zay to your kid, Farkle and Maya's, I guess that's who I'm meant to be."

"That's not exactly true Zay, I'm sure that Smackle maybe wasn't the one, but she's still out there, just waiting for you." Lucas assured his oldest friend.

"Maybe" Zay sighed, as he looked at the couple, "I can't believe she's running away again."

"Why did she run the last time?" Riley looked to him, "Because it was too real for her right, maybe that's why she's leaving this time."

"Maybe, I wonder if I can talk to her before she leaves."

"I bet if you leave now, you can catch her." Lucas encouraged partially so his friend would get some closure and partially so he could go back to spending time alone with his wife.

"Maybe I can catch her." Zay felt rejuvenated, "I'll be back later to tell you how it went. Use some bleach to clean that counter would ya?"

Riley dropped her head against Lucas' chest as Zay left, "Well he killed the mood, at least for in here."

"He really did." Lucas sighed, "I'll get the cleanser you go get dressed."

Riley sighed, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

"Okay are you guys ready to see the baby today?" The sonogram tech went over her routine of preparing, though she wasn't used to two couples in the room for one baby.

"We are." Maya took a nervous breath, "I am ready to burst, so can we get this going."

The tech smiled, "Of course, this gel is going to be warm."

Maya held Charlie's hand as the technician began to move the wand, "Last time we couldn't tell the sex, are we able to today?"

The tech waited a moment, "Oh baby isn't so camera shy today."

"Great, we wanted to know so we could pick a name, and get things ready." Maya sighed.

"Well everything looks good so far" The tech smiled, "Want me to tell you or just write it down."

Maya looked to Farkle, "Tell us please."

"Well your son is good, growing normally, great heartbeat, everything looks great."

"Son" Farkle hugged Sarah, "It's a boy!"

"We're having a boy, I think I knew deep down I think I knew." She looked over to Farkle, "So we better come up with lists of boy names."

"Yeah I guess we will."

* * *

Alex was sitting on the friendship bench as she waited for Wyatt to show up. She hadn't seen him since he left for camp, when he got back he was gone immediately on a vacation with his family, or she was back down the shore with her Mom and Grandparents trying to avoid Nate as much as she could since the Fourth of July. It became pretty easy since he kept his nose stuffed in his notebook writing whatever it was he was writing.

"Hey" The voice surprised her when she looked up.

"Nate what are you doing here?"

He sat next to her, "Mom got a role in _Pearl Harbor_ , and Dad wants to hang around to help Uncle Cory, so surprise I go to your school."

Alex closed her eyes, "Wonderful."

"I'm sorry, I overstepped I shouldn't have kissed you." He confessed as he looked at her, still struck by how beautiful she was, even when her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was dressed in her usual t-shirt and jeans combination for school.

"You're right you shouldn't have." Alex bit her lip, "I'm going to tell Wyatt, so I don't think you and I can hang out. It's a new school, I'm sure you'll make some new friends."

"But you're my best friend Al." He covered her hand with his as she looked up, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Who's that?" The voice sent an oddly warm chill through Alex as she looked up to see a much taller, muscular Wyatt coming down the stairs with some of the guys from the baseball team behind him.

Alex jumped up, pulling her hand away as she did, dropping her book bag on the lower set of steps before throwing her arms around him, "I missed you so much."

Wyatt wrapped his arms around her; breathing in her fresh berry scent, trying to ignore the tingling's in his body the closer she got to him. "I missed you to, but who is that?"

Alex sighed she didn't want to deal with this right now, "Nate, he's like my cousin."

Wyatt knew Alex was holding something back, he could hear it in the tone of her voice, but before he could question her the bell rang for class. "History?"

"History."

"Same!" Nate called out as he followed them into what had been Cory's classroom.

"Where's your grandfather?" Wyatt leaned down to whisper to Alex.

She looked up to him with a frown, "Taking the semester off, he wants to spend as much time with Grandma as possible."

"I'm sorry." Wyatt gave her a quick side hug as the teacher had them line up for seat assignments.

She was a younger woman, her red hair pulled back into a bun, "Baker, Wyatt?"

Wyatt raised his hand and watched as she placed him in a seat in the back.

Several other names were called before they heard, "Friar, Alexis."

Alex raised her hand, "I go by Alex."

"You're name isn't Friar." Chester called out. "Your last name is Matthews."

Alex rolled her eyes as she looked over to him, "My Dad is Lucas Friar, my Mom is Riley Friar, why wouldn't I be Alexis Friar?"

Chester shook his head, "Oh please everyone knows this whole thing is just a publicity stunt."

Wyatt sighed as he rose from his seat, "Chester, shut up. Do you really want to start the first day of school picking out pieces of a desk from your teeth, because I can assure you that if you don't stop trying to get Alex all riled up, that's exactly what will happen."

"Are you the threatening me Baker?"

Wyatt shook his head, "No I'm warning you about what could happen if Alex's temper gets set off. Just remember I warned you."

Alex smiled to Wyatt, "Oh Chester knows, I'm sure he remembers that time he got hit in the balls during a game, yeah I hit that ball with my bat and aimed right for your junk."

Chester rolled his eyes, "Bitch."

Nate shot up and grabbed Chester by the shirt, "What did you just call her?"

"A bitch, who are you, another little puppy dog?"

The teacher dropped a heavy book on the desk, "All four of you to the office right now." She handed Wyatt a slip with all of their names on it.

"Great, our parents are going to kill us." Nate sighed as they walked to the office.

"Are your parents a publicity stunt as well?" Chester questioned before Alex threw her bag down and pushed him up against a locker.

She stared into his eyes, "You know what Chester you're nothing but an insecure piece of trash. Who are you besides the son of a Yankee outfielder, are your friends you _real_ friends or are they your friends because you can get them tickets to a game. My father is my father, it's not a publicity stunt, and you thinking that's even a possibility makes me wonder what kind of warped life you come from. Now I could kick your ass, because trust me Chester, I can, but I won't, and that's because I don't feel like getting expelled, but remember I hit you in the balls once when I hit it with a bat, I can always do it again if you don't learn to shut up."

"Al" Wyatt pulled her off, "He's not worth it and we're already going to be in trouble."

Alex picked up her bag before slipping her hand into Wyatt's, "You're right let's go."

* * *

Zay raced up the steps from the subway and down the street hoping he wasn't too late as he ran into Smackle's building, only to have the doorman stop him.

"Mr. Babineaux, I'm sorry, Dr. Smackle left this for you."

Zay stared at the envelope, she was really gone already. "When did she leave?"

"Early this morning, I'm sorry sir."

Zay took the envelope, "Thank you."

When he was back in the street he could feel the promise of fall arriving soon as opened the envelope, pulling out the handwritten letter and reading it as he walked.

 _My Dearest Zay,_

 _When I see you my heart races in a way that reminds of me of a butterfly going across the sky. Everything I feel for you is something I never anticipated, and I thought I was ready, I thought I wasn't scared anymore, but I'm still terrified. I know I shouldn't be, but I am. I can't explain it, and even if I could I'm not sure you would understand._

 _Let me go Zay, let whatever this hold I have on your heart is go. Flap your wings like a butterfly, the woman you are meant to be with is going to find you. I would hate to discover someway, somehow that I prevented you from being happy._

 _Find the one Zay, you deserve it._

 _When you do, she'll make you want to write a new show about love._

 _I'm not that girl, our love story could never be something for the stage. But the one you're meant to be with, it is. I know it is._

 _I'll always love you,_

 _Isadora_

Zay couldn't believe it. He crumpled the paper in his hand as started to cross the street when he heard the screech of breaks looking over to see a cab stopping.

He was sure his life flashed before his eyes only it was this same situation twice before.

"You" Her voice screeched as she threw open the driver's door and stormed out, "This is all on you I have the right of way."

"You're right this time you do have the right of way." Zay shook his head.

"Chorus boy you're not as sassy as you normally are, I don't like it."

"Well it's hard to be sassy when the woman you love runs off to study butterflies on another continent."

She scoffed, "Sounds like what my sister just did."

"Sister?" Zay turned to her, "Are you a Smackle?"

She started to laugh, "You're the guy my sister just ran from, oh man this is fucking priceless."

"You're Gwen?"

"Gwen Smackle, nice to meet you, Chorus Boy." She shook her head as she looked Zay up and down, "I'm not sure I see what Izzy saw in you but then again I never understood her and Farkle either."

"Could this day get any worse?" Zay sighed, "Next time just run me over the way your sister did with my heart!"

* * *

Topanga took a moment to enjoy the quiet of the morning as she carried the throw blanket and small box with her out onto the deck. She breathed in the sea air as she sat herself up on the deck chaise, just watching the sky, the way the clouds shifted creating different images.

She looked at the box she'd brought out with her, the envelopes addressed to different people for different occasions.

Her hands shook as she placed one last envelope into the box and then closed it, leaving it on the table next to her.

Cory came out, watching her for a moment. His stomach dropped as he moved across the deck, "Topanga?"

"Just hold me, please Cory." Her voice broke, her eyes welling with tears.

He didn't say anything; he just lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her, "I love you." He spoke softly, slowly, trying to keep his own emotions in check.

"Do you remember the day I told you I was pregnant with Riley?" She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Yeah, I thought you were kidding, I'm still not sure I believe we're parents."

Topanga chuckled, "We're grandparents, and we will be again. Lucas and Riley they'll have more kids."

Cory sucked in the air.

"Auggie and Sonya, they're going to get married and have children to."

"You think?"

"I know." She smiled, "I know that just like you knew about Riley and Lucas."

"Well I hope Auggie and Sonya don't make it as messy."

"They won't." Topanga sighed, "Alex, she's going to give Riley and Lucas a hard time."

"She is their daughter." Cory kissed the top of her head, "Don't go Topanga, I can't do this without you."

"You can, I know you can Cory." She blinked back her own tears, "You'll move in with Riley and Lucas, you'll help them, they're going to be in over their heads soon."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"A mother knows." Topanga told him, taking her husband's hand, "See the world Cory, please go to France, go to Brazil and Australia, heck just go to Las Vegas. You shouldn't have to worry about finances; you should be okay to live to over a hundred."

"Topanga" Cory started but he knew there was no use in arguing she always won. "What other instructions do you have for me?"

"Dream. Try. Do good." She smiled as she held him close, "If you find someone that you enjoy spending time with, please don't think I'll be mad. I know you'll always love me, and I am always going to love you. It won't stop just because physically I'm gone. But don't force yourself to be miserable and alone."

"I won't be alone, I'll have our kids."

"Cory" Topanga rolled her eyes, "Just be open to the possibility."

"Okay, but no one will ever be you."

"Good." She closed her eyes, "I love you Cory Matthews."

"I love you to Topanga." He held her close, trying not to sob, he knew this was it. He felt it in her words, the way she looked at him, the way she smiled, the way she would caress him.

Cory held her long after he knew it was over, it was only then that he sobbed as he held his wife in his arms rocking her gently.

* * *

Auggie opened his laptop, taking a deep nervous breath as he logged into the website to get his test results.

He waited a moment feeling a thick tension in the air as he sat at the counter in his kitchen the mouse hovering over the link for a moment before he found the courage to click it.

He couldn't believe it.

He blinked several times sure that the text in front of him, the results had to be wrong.

He sat back in the chair raking his hand into his dark curls and he leaned forward on his elbows.

His phone began to buzz on his table and he saw his father's face on the caller ID.

"Hey Dad, I was just about to call you guys, put me on speaker phone I need to tell you and Mom something."

"Bubba" Cory's voice croaked, "I can't do that."

Auggie knew immediately what his father meant, "No, no, no, she can't be, no."

"She's gone, she closed her eyes, and let go." Was the only way Cory could describe it.

"What happens now?"

"I'll be back in New York this afternoon." Cory explained, "I um, we arranged everything already, you know your Mom she had to have things done a certain way."

"Of course, I'll see you when you get here." Auggie couldn't talk. He ended the call and closed his laptop as he made his way up the stairs to his sister's kitchen.

Riley was pulling on her shoes, "What kind of trouble could Alex be in?"

Lucas shook his head, "I don't know, but you say she has my temper it can't be good. Auggie?"

"No" Riley looked at her younger brother, his eyes soaked with tears, his face blotchy; he didn't have to say it. "No, no, no, damn it no."

Riley's phone began to ring on the counter and Lucas picked it up, answering it, "Hi Cory, no Auggie just came up stairs. "

Riley continued to shake her head as she looked from her brother to her husband, the words hadn't been spoken as long as no one said them it couldn't be true. "Don't say it, don't fucking say it."

Lucas was sure he could feel his wife's pain, "No, I'll go to the school and talk to Josh and Alex. Yes we'll see you in a few hours."

"No" Riley stated again as she watched her husband end the call. "No, no, no."

She was shaking; the tears were streaming down her face as she backed away from her husband and brother. "They gave her six months!"

Lucas moved quickly across the kitchen pulling his wife into his arms, "I'm sorry honey."

Riley didn't speak, she just sobbed into his shirt for several minutes. "Alex we need to tell her and Josh."

"Stay here with Auggie okay, please; I'll go get Alex and Josh."

* * *

Josh had already heard that Alex had been sent to the office so he wasn't surprised that during his free period he got called up. He just figured that they were having trouble reaching Riley and Lucas or needed another number.

When he walked into the office he saw Lucas, sitting in the principal's office.

"Hi, what's going on?" Josh felt his stomach being to knot and feel heavy.

Lucas looked up his own eyes red from the tears he'd cried in the parking lot before he'd found the strength to come in, "She's gone Josh."

"Topanga?" Josh slowly sank to the floor, he knew it was coming, but hearing it was light being struck by lightning emotionally.

Lucas nodded as he looked to the principal.

"We've already called in the Substitute on duty to cover your classes the rest of the day so you can go be with your family. As soon as Dr. Friar and I finish up about the incident in History this morning you can join them."

Josh nodded, "Yeah I'll go leave a note for the substitute." His entire body felt cold and as though he were shaking, he didn't realize he was shaking.

"Alex doesn't know yet." Lucas warned him.

"Ok" was all Josh could say as he left the office, silently moving through the hall to his classroom. He left a note, asking that the sub have them write down their five favorite books and why. It was the only thing he could think of that he could have a sub do and still allow him to get to know his new students.

As he packed up the few things he needed he stopped for a moment trying to hold it in, this wasn't the time or the place he had to hold it together at least for a little while. When he got back to the office he saw Lucas with Alex, it was obvious she still didn't know.

"Okay so I'm not suspended, I don't have detention and I sure as hell didn't get expelled, so why are we leaving?" She adjusted her bag.

"Just go get in the car Alex, I'll explain in a few minutes." Lucas told her as Josh followed without a word.

The sun was bright washing the day in a positive glow. Josh couldn't help but feel how wrong it was as they got in Lucas' SUV.

Alex took one look at her Uncle and she knew that whatever was happening wasn't good. When her father stopped at the park and the three got out and he took her to sit under a tree she knew it was about her Grandmother. "Dad, Uncle Josh?"

"You're Grandfather called." Lucas explained, "Grandma went to heaven this morning. He promises it was peaceful, that she fell asleep watching the clouds."

Alex was silent as Josh finally released a few sobs. She hugged her Uncle as she felt the tears of her own start to bubble forward.

Alex pulled away from Josh and wrapped herself around her father who held her as she cried. "How are Mom and Uncle Aug taking it?" She wiped her eyes, knowing she would cry again, but already exhausted from it.

"Um, I think Auggie is holding it together for the moment, but your Mom, kind of went into denial. She needs us right now, and that's where we're going to go. We all need each other right now. That's what family does we're there for each other."

"We should go be with them right now." Josh wiped his eyes, "Your Dad is right, we all need each other."

* * *

Maya buzzed around the loft, thankful that she had finished the hotel order a few weeks before and that Charlie had cleared her schedule for the rest of the year. Now if she wanted to paint, if the inspiration hit she could before the baby came.

Her baby boy.

She still couldn't believe it.

She was already making a list of the names that came to her throughout the day just so she wouldn't forget them when she was ready to really find the name that spoke to her.

She heard her phone and went in search of it, the last few weeks she was suffering from what Riley had called pregnancy brain, putting things in weird places and not remembering them.

Once she found her phone she saw it was her Mother calling, "Hey Mom, I know you know that the sonogram was today, and yes the baby wasn't camera shy this time."

" _Maya, Baby Girl that's not why I'm calling."_

Maya immediately sat down, "Mom, you can't be calling about anything else."

" _This morning she left us, Cory assures me it was peaceful, no pain."_

Maya was silent for a moment, her eyes searching around the apartment before she saw her keys and immediately left, "I'll be at Riley's." she ended the call not thinking about anything else.

* * *

When Lucas arrived home with Josh and Alex he saw Auggie sitting on the couch with Sonya, her arm around him as he cried. They silently went into the kitchen, but Riley wasn't anywhere.

Lucas felt his heart tighten as he went up the back stairs, finding her in their bedroom, in the middle of the bed, silent, not even crying. It was as if she physically couldn't anymore so she stopped.

He laid down beside her, pulling her close to him.

"How much trouble is Alex in, she didn't get suspended did she?"

"No, not in any real trouble" He assured her, "Warning though, she can't get in trouble or she might get suspended."

"What did she do?"

"Chester accused her of not really being a Friar, Wyatt told him to stop or he'd end up picking out pieces of the desk from his teeth if he didn't shut up because Alex would make him eat it. Nate got involved, Alex got called a bitch—don't worry his father and I are going to have a little chat later." He kissed his wife's forehead, "Sonya is down with Auggie, I brought Alex and Josh home."

"Thank you." Her voice was small, soft, almost hidden, "Can you just stay like this with me for a while?"

"However long you want babe."

Riley nodded closing her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. She just needed this, him, a reminder of the future, a reminder that the world wasn't going to come crashing down now that her mother was gone.

* * *

Maya let herself in the front door, "Hello, I have casserole." She called out feeling ridiculously cheesy having picked one up on the way over, but wasn't that what people do, bring a casserole?

Josh appeared, "She and Lucas are upstairs, Alex is in her room, and Auggie is downstairs with Sonya. Cory should be here in a little bit and whoever else is going to show up."

"Well I guess I'll take this into the kitchen." Maya moved past him, for a moment feeling the ghost of their relationship wrap around her for the first time in ages. "I um talked to Sarah; she's going to tell Farkle as soon as he's not locked in the lab. No one can get a hold of Zay."

"Morgan is trying to get a flight out from Minnesota, and um Eric as soon as Mr. House Speaker can get away he will."

Maya removed the foil covering of the casserole as she preheated the oven, "Does that ever weird you out, that your brother is the Speaker of the House?"

"Yes, every single day." He confessed, "How's the baby?"

"Healthy, we're going to start figuring out the name soon."

"Good, good."

"Are you okay, I know Topanga was like a sister to you."

Josh sighed, "We got to say goodbye to her, but it still doesn't feel like it was enough."

Maya understood, "I think, even if you're given a window of opportunity, a possible timeline, it'll never seem like enough. Even when you know it's coming, it's still going to create this hole in your heart that feels as though you're trying to pull it wider whenever you think of that person. That kind of pain is going to happen if you get to say goodbye before or not. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Josh nodded as he went to the fridge and took out two bottled waters handing one to Maya, "You know I think we were all worried about Auggie during this, that maybe we forgot to worry about Riley."

"I thought about that as well. She and Topanga were never as close as she and Cory, but still, I can't even fathom how she's feeling right now."

"At least she has Lucas; I can't imagine her trying to get through this with anyone else…"

"When is Cory arriving?"

"Soon" Josh sat at the counter, "I just don't know what kind of state he'll be in."

"Everyone is going to react their own way. The way we react to grief is always going to be different, part of us might shut down, or we might over compensate in another way. But Riley is one of the strongest women I know, she might not always believe she is, but she is. I think Topanga knew that, I think she saw a strength that Riley has never tapped into, but she will now."

"I guess time is going to tell, it's the only way to find out is to wait and see exactly what happens."

"So" Maya looked across the kitchen to him, "You and Lillian, how serious is that?"

"I'm thinking about asking her to move in with me."

"Josh you deserve to find happiness, and I'm glad you're finding it with Lillian."

"Thank you, and I'm glad you found whatever it is you're looking for in whatever this weird relationship you've got with Charlie and Farkle going on."

"Oddly I have, Farkle and I, I think we've got this co-parent thing figured out, and Charlie, he's just it for me. I don't see how I could ever be with anyone besides him now." She covered Josh's hand with hers, "I wouldn't even be able to do that if I hadn't loved you the way I did, or felt the love you had for me. But you and I both know we're better off now. We'll be happier than if we'd been together."

"You're right."


	50. -50-

_**Author Note: Wow the 50**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter can you believe it, I barely can. Seriously thank you to everyone still reading this, you guys are amazing.**_

 _ **I know I've messaged several of you this, but I'm just going to put this out there for anyone who has already lost their mother, a book that really helped me (even years after her death) is Motherless Daughters by Hope Edelman.**_

* * *

 **-50-**

Numb was the only way Riley could describe how she felt physically the last week. Everything had been a blur. She remembered lying in the bed crying with Lucas holding her. She remembered showering, putting her hair in a tight, sterile bun, wearing a black dress, Lucas holding one hand while Alex clung to the other.

She could remembered standing up, her eyes filling with tears as a panic crept over her body, a terror that suddenly made it all the more real before she ran out of the room, out into the night, the air still warm with a hint of summer but the promise of fall all around her as she gripped the iron banister and sat down on the cement steps.

She can remember Maya and Farkle sitting with her, telling her they made Lucas stay with Alex, Josh, and Cory.

Everything since then is a blur of getting up in the morning to make breakfast for Alex, then going back to bed until Lucas finds her and lies with her, letting her cry or not cry. Just allowing her the time to pass by, the chance to hear his heartbeat which lulls her back to sleep until she wakes up late at night feeling the desperate need to feel Lucas, waking him with kisses as she pulls away his pajamas giving her access to what she needs from him.

"You can't stay in bed all day every day Riley. That's not what your mother would've wanted for you." Lucas reminds her one morning.

"I know" she pulls a pillow against her body trying to fill the space around her. "I'm just not ready yet."

He sighed as he brushed the messy hair from her eyes, "I have to go we're playing the Twins today. Please take a shower, eat something. I'm not making love to you tonight if you don't take a shower."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Yes you will."

"Do you really want to find out?"

She threw back the sheets and went to the bathroom turning on the water and undressing. "Fine, you win."

Lucas was worried, he had never seen Riley like this before and he had no idea what to do.

* * *

Alex has been clinging to Wyatt's hand since the arrived at her house that morning to walk her to school. She had no intention of letting it go until she absolutely had to when he went to his locker room and she went to hers for gym class.

"I'm sure if you're not ready for this your Mom will let you stay home." He told her as they came down the steps, she could see the sad glances at her and she knew this would be worse if her Grandfather was teaching this semester.

"I can't fall any further behind, besides all my Mom is doing is staying in bed." Alex sighed as they walked to her locker; she put the familiar combination in and looked at the books, "Thanks for getting these for me."

"No problem and I can help you with any homework you need help with to get caught up."

"Thank you, you're the best." She gave him a half smile, not able to fully smile just yet, everything was still raw and painful. It just didn't make sense to her that she'd been talking to her Grandmother just the day before she passed away and the next she was gone.

Wyatt pulled her into a hug, "Just a day at a time."

Alex was struck by his scent, it was different than what she remembered he was stronger to. He smelled of sage, eucalyptus, fresh woods and something she couldn't place by name. It was fresh and clean, and she figured a combination of the products his mother gave him to use and what she used for laundry, but right now Alex found it comforting and relaxing.

He held her close until the bell for class rang and he took her hand in his again and led her to their first class.

She sat in the seat next to him that had been empty all this time, holding his hand until the teacher came through and forced them apart, she spent the rest of class walking up and down the aisles as she lectured to keep any more signs of affection or comfort from appearing.

The rest of the day Alex made it through her classes, focusing just enough and thankful in the knowledge that whatever she missed Wyatt would help fill in the blanks. She was already day dreaming about the two of them sitting in her living room going over the assignments, him letting her copy his notes from the first week of classes, and how it would become a normal thing. And maybe they would hold hands and maybe they might share a kiss every now and then

It was day dreams like this that brought the smile back to her face.

Once they got to their last class of the day, English it all came crashing back to her the moment she saw her Uncle Josh sitting on the edge of his desk, the worn copy of _The Hunger Games_ in his hands.

She could see the sadness that circled his eyes, the nights he didn't sleep, and the way his body sagged much like hers did, the way her Uncle Auggie's did, even her Grandfather.

Sitting in her seat she was thankful that Wyatt was next to her and she tried as hard as she could to ignore that Nate was on the other side as copies of the book were passed around.

"I'm sure you've all seen the movie, which is one of the reasons I like to start the year off with this." Josh told them, "I want you to read this book by next Monday, I'm sure you can do it. I'm sure some of you will have it read in a couple of days. On Monday we're going to discuss the themes of the novel, until then we're going to continue on some of the prep work that you started with the substitute while I was away."

Alex opened her notebook and started taking notes, but barely paying attention. At least reading this book would give her a distraction from everything else around her.

* * *

Sarah looked at the group sitting around the coffee table as she pulled out the documents she had prepared. "So um, I took everything you guys had discussed and agreed upon already and wrote it up for you." She handed a copy to Maya and one to Farkle. "Look over them, see if there is anything that maybe you want to change and discuss now."

Maya looked at them, "I'll go over this tonight."

"Same" Farkle quickly scanned his copy, but he had a feeling it was everything fine at least on his end, part of him did worry that Maya would change her mind.

"So" Charlie looked around the group, "are we going to discuss the name or not?"

Maya looked at her nails still amazed at how long they'd gotten over the last few weeks since she'd stopped painting having finished the hotel order. "I have a list, but I think we should settle the last name first."

"Okay, yeah let's get that out of the way. Can't really pick a first name without knowing what the last name will be." Farkle felt his stomach drop.

"By the time the baby comes I'll be married to Charlie," Maya looked over, "But um Gardner doesn't seem right or fair, and neither does Hart. I think he should have your last name Farkle."

"Seriously" He couldn't believe it, no way was this possible "You want him to be a Minkus?"

"Well he will be one, and no matter what last name we go with I think we'll have _some_ confusion from people, but it'll also make sure that people know _you're_ his father."

"Thank you Maya, I didn't expect it. I was ready for baby boy Hart."

"He'll be baby boy Minkus, at least until we figure out a first name." Maya squeezed his hand, with a soft smile.

"Well I have a few suggestions that I really like so far." Farkle pulled out his phone and pulled up the list. "Newton."

"No." Maya shook her head, "What about Vincent?"

"No." Farkle went back to his list, "Albert."

Maya just shook her head, "Pablo."

"Pablo Minkus, no." he sighed, "Charles."

"Salvador." She smiled and knew immediately it wouldn't happen.

"Carl." But he could already see it was a no go.

Sarah looked to the, "You guys are missing the most obvious name."

"We are?" Maya wasn't sure she could guess what it could be.

Charlie chuckled, "Matthew."

"Matthew Minkus, huh it actually sounds really nice" Maya looked to Farkle, "What do you think."

"I like it, I like it a lot." He felt the smile form, "Matthew Minkus, that's our son."

* * *

Riley wrapped the open sides of her zip hoodie around her slim body tightly, her hair was still damp from her shower and she'd really just ran her hands through it and braided it so she didn't have to worry about it. "Dad, we're really happy to have you with us." She told him as she led him up to the top floor.

"You guys really renovated this floor into an apartment just to keep me close?" He shifted the duffle bag on his shoulder as his daughter turned to try and smile, but he couldn't blame her for it being fake.

"Yeah we did." She opened the door to the stairs, "Sorry no private entrance like Auggie gets."

"I think I can live with that." He followed her up the stairs.

"So you've got a kitchen, you're welcome of course to have meals with us, but if you just want to have breakfast or whatever by yourself you're all set. You've got a living room, sorry everything is kind of a hodge podge of what we didn't use in the rest of the house or Auggie's apartment when I moved Lucas in."

"I think I'll be fine sweetie." Cory put his bag down, "I know this isn't easy, but it's good that we're together, you, me, Auggie, Alex, and Lucas."

"Yeah I guess so." Riley closed her eyes, "Um, bathroom nice shower head, and the bathtub great for those bubble bath's I'm not supposed to know you enjoy. And the bedroom not too much sun in the morning."

"Riley, sweetie, come here." Cory pulled his daughter to him, "You're going to be okay, we all are. Just don't hide away in the darkness."

"I'm not, I promise." She pulled away, "I um need to get dinner started, we're eating while watching the game in the living room. The Twins are in town so, yeah."

"Can I help you with anything?" Cory's heart broke a little more than it already was seeing the pain that was engulfing his daughter.

Riley went to the door, "I got it, nothing fancy, really just reheating stuff up mostly."

"What time does the game start?"

"About five-thirty" She quickly moved down the stairs leaving Cory alone.

He grabbed his bag and went into the bedroom, finding on the nightstand a copy of his and Topanga's wedding picture. He sat on the bed picking it up, "We were so worried about Auggie we forgot to worry about Riley. She's so strong most of the time Topanga, sometimes we forget how much really eats away at her. I'm really worried about her, I think Lucas is as well. I wish you could just give me some sort of sign that I'm doing the right thing for her, for Auggie, for Alex, for me."

He put the picture down and picked up the bag he'd carried up with him, opening it to see the letters Topanga left behind. He looked up and smiled, "Thank you Topanga."


	51. -51-

**-51-**

"You guys are idiots." Wyatt spat at the other guys on the baseball team.

"She's a girl she can go play softball with the others."

Alex crossed her arms as she looked around, "Afraid you're all going to get hit in the balls with a ball I hit if you mouth off?" she glanced to Chester.

"No, God you're such a bitch." Chester made a face at her.

Alex took two steps towards him, "If I am one, it's because you gave me a reason to be."

"What are you going to do _Friar_ kick my ass?"

Alex looked at her nails, "Nope, just remember years from now when all the girls won't date you remember this moment, right here because the last thing you'll want is a woman spreading rumors about you."

"What are you going to do tell your _Daddy_ on me and then I'll get another lecture from mine Dad?"

Alex got close, close enough he could smell her lip gloss and the cinnamon gum she'd been chewing since school got out. "I'll tell them all how tiny your dick is, and how you whipped it out to prove to me it's really big. And then I'll remind them all about that time in the fourth grade when you pissed your pants during show and tell."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't try and mess with me and we won't have to find out." Alex pulled back, "You know what I'll go play softball, but those girls will appreciate me, most of you don't."

"Yeah just go cry and braid each other's hair." Chester called out as she walked across the field.

Wyatt shook his head as he pushed past Chester, "You're such a jealous idiot. You know she's ten times the ball player that you are hell she's better than me. What are you going to do next try and get me kicked off the team?"

"No, of course not, but I'm not going to stop you if you want to be a little puppy dog and go follow that bitch."

Wyatt counted to ten, but it didn't calm him down and his hand balled into a fist and before he knew it was making contact with Chester's nose. "Stop being such a jealous dick-hole."

Alex turned around watching Wyatt shake his hand now stunned in pain and Chester on the ground grabbing his nose. She raced back, "Wyatt are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at his swelling fingers.

"Your Mom is going to kill you and me, come on, he wasn't worth it." Alex pulled Wyatt from the boys.

"I know, I just got sick of him and lost control." Wyatt sighed trying not to cringe at the pain pulsing in his hand.

Alex pushed up on her the tips of her toes and kissed him softly on the lips, "Never do that again."

"I won't I promise."

* * *

"I've never seen Riley like this I don't know what to do." Lucas looked up from his coffee at Maya and Farkle.

"I mean it wasn't this bad when she thought you cheated on her." Farkle spoke up, "but um she did take to the bed as they say for a few days."

Lucas sighed, "She did that right after the whole discovery of being married and Reese's scandal."

"When the time is right and she's ready she'll get up and start moving again." Maya told him, "She goes inside herself trying to deal with everything on her own."

"She doesn't have to though, I'm here." Lucas sighed.

Farkle looked to Maya, "It's how she's always done things, just be there for her."

"I feel so helpless, she just stays in bed unless it's to make breakfast or warm up a casserole." He sighed, "I practically had to carry her into the shower the other day."

"She's going through the stages you guys will be back to having sex on the kitchen counter in no time. I know it's frustrating when you're not getting any." Maya teased before taking a sip of her lemon water.

"Zay told you about that huh?"

"No I just figured the two of you would be all over the house going at it. You will be again."

Lucas shook his head, "We haven't actually stopped having sex."

"Really, I'm surprised." Farkle sipped his own coffee.

"How's Alex doing back in school?"

"Fine as long as Chester leaves her alone. She has Wyatt, and I guess Nate." Lucas shrugged, "I'm trying to find a way to take care of both of them and I'm afraid I'm failing."

"You're doing great, seriously Lucas, you're doing fine. Riley is happy with you, Alex adores you, and the sadness will fade, for all of us, it's just going to take time." Maya assured him.

"I know logically you're right." He took a sip of his coffee, "So how's the baby, everything okay?"

"Yeah," Maya looked to Farkle with a beaming smile, "Matthew is good, he's healthy, great heartbeat, right size."

"Matthew, so you're having a boy?" Lucas looked at his two friends, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, we found out that day so only a few people know." Farkle looked around.

"So how did you pick the name?"

"We had lists, and then Sarah and Charlie were like, _you're forgetting the most obvious choice_ , Matthew. Think about it the Matthews have had a profound effect on all of us."

"That they certainly have."

* * *

"Cotton Candy Face get up." Zay pulled the sheets off the bed before throwing open the curtains, "It's a beautiful day out so get up, get dressed in some clean clothes, run a brush through your hair, slap on some lip gloss because you had a Zay Day full of fun ahead of you."

"No" Riley went to pull the covers back over her when she felt him tug them back, "I said no Zay."

"And I'm saying get your sweet ass out of bed." Zay looked to the woman who was one of his best friends in the world, "Topanga wouldn't want this and it's not healthy so get up woman."

"What am I getting out of bed for?"

"A day in New York City, the greatest city in the world" He went to the drawers and pulled out some clothes and threw them at her, "Get dressed."

"These are Lucas', but fine I know if I don't you'll pick me up and make me get dressed one way or another."

"Exactly, I'll be in the kitchen disinfecting your counter again."

"One time Zay, it was one time!" Riley called out, feeling the small chuckle bubble inside her as she went and got dressed.

When she got to the kitchen she found him wiping the counter down with Lysol clothes, "Zay, I promise we've done this several times since and we've only had sex in the bed."

"Where it should be" He shot her a playful look as he threw out the Lysol cloth.

"Yes because you've never done it somewhere other than your bed" Riley rolled her eyes

"I don't have a daughter." Zay reminded her.

"Are you okay with Smackle leaving?"

"No" He led her out the back door, "But I did find out that it's her sister Gwen that has almost hit me with her cab three times already."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, crazy right?"

"Very" Riley looked around the city as they walked to the subway station, "Look you got me out of the house you've done better than everyone else so far."

"Good, makes a guy feel special." Zay teased as they got on the train, "You know Lucas is worried about you."

"I know I'm worried about myself." Riley admitted, "I didn't expect it to hit me the way it did. It was like the last straw with everything over the last few months and I'm a little broken right now."

"You'll get better, I know you will." He looked around at the other riders on the train, "So any plans for Alex's thirteenth birthday?"

"Am I a bad mother if I say I have no plans yet?"

"No, you're a daughter who just lost her mother."

"This is going to get easier right?"

Zay put his arm around her and pulled her in for a side hug, "It will, you just have to let it."

They sat like that until they got to their stop and Zay led her up to the street, "Wait Zay where are we going?"

"The natural history museum, it opening day, I need to see this Riley."

"Oh Zay, you're just torturing yourself." She followed him as he moved through the crowds.

Zay froze when he saw the sign, "Papillon?"

"It's French." She looked to him, "Why?"

He looked to Riley, "The one thing that the psychic told me and Alex that hadn't come true hadn't meant anything yet was Papillon."

"Maybe it's time to let Smackle go, and to allow yourself to be free from the cocoon you've created and become the butterfly you're meant to be."

"Maybe it's time for you to free yourself from your cocoon as well."

"Maybe it is." She said before they went into the exhibit.

* * *

"Wait the boys don't want you to play ball with them anymore because Chester can't handle that you're the better player and then Wyatt hit him?" Lucas split the Oreo in half and handed one to Alex.

"Yeah" Alex sighed, "Chester keeps mouthing off, I warned him I would tell all the girls when we're older and they actually care that he has a small penis."

"Alexis!" Lucas stared at his daughter.

"He keeps pushing me he called me a bitch again, twice." Alex looked at the cookie, "He's mad you talked to his Dad about the last time."

Lucas could feel his own rage building, "Yeah well, well violence isn't the answer. We're going to have to find a way for you to learn to control your anger, maybe Wyatt's as well."

"I get that from you, don't I?"

He just nodded as the backdoor opened and Riley came in, "Mom where were you?"

"Natural History Museum with Zay" She came over and picked up an Oreo, "He wanted to torture his heart and go see the exhibit that Smackle put together, it's called Papillon."

"French for butterfly" Lucas got lost in a long forgotten memory.

"The psychic" Alex looked to her parents. "What does that mean for Zay?"

"I don't know for sure, but maybe that it's time to spread his wings and fly, let go of Smackle."

"Hey did Dad send you a weird text from the attic?" Auggie come in from the basement just as Cory came down from the attic.

Riley looked around, "This really is a full house huh?"

"Auggie, Riley could I talk to you two alone?" Cory held the box of letters.

"Um of course" Riley took a bite of her cookie and followed Cory into the living room with Auggie right behind her.

Cory watched as his grown children sat on the couch, "Okay, your Mom being on top of everything that she was spent her last week's putting these together. They're letters with things she wants you to know on certain events in your lives. Moment's that she was sure you would have."

He opened the box and pulled out two stacks of letters including the large envelopes of documents that Topanga had put together. "I don't know what these say, I don't even know what's in these bigger ones. I just know that she wants you guys to open those first before the other letters."

Riley looked at the pile, hadn't this been what she wanted, what she needed words of wisdom from her Mom?

Auggie felt as if he could vomit when he saw the top letter, _for when you pass the BAR exam_. How did she know he took it?

"You don't have to open these if you don't want to." Cory assured them, but have them just in case you do for if and when you're ready."

"Thanks Dad."


	52. -52-

_**Author Note: I hope you guys are enjoying Rucas Fanfic Week and the explosion of fics on top of what was already filling your dashes on tumblr (I'll post them here once the week is done). Please don't forget to tell the writers how much you appreciate them.**_

* * *

 **-52-**

Josh tossed his mail down on the bar before taking a seat and watching Lillian prepare a set of drinks for the nurses gathering at a table across the room. A postcard from a college friend, a letter from a former student, a catalogue of teaching supplies which he picked up and started flipping through it was the only thing catching his attention at the moment.

"Exciting" Lillian teased when she put a beer in front of him, "How was school?"

"It was school, a bunch of snotty kids who sat and told me that Gale is the obvious choice for Katniss." Josh took a sip of his beer.

Lillian cocked her head to the side, "Oh those poor silly kids, I'm sure once they get a bit further they'll understand and see that it's Peeta."

"Maybe" he rubbed his eyes, "It's weird not having Cory around just down the hall to decompress with."

Lillian reached out, taking his hand, letting her thumb gently massage his palm, "Time is the only way wounds heal, physical and emotional."

Josh brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, "I'm so thankful I found you."

Lillian gave him a smile, "Your phone is vibrating you might want to get it."

Josh sighed as he looked at the unknown caller, "Hello."

" _Josh Matthews?"_

"Um yes, who is this?"

" _My name is Mavis Massimo of Forrester Publishing, I'd like to talk to you about publishing the novel you submitted."_

Josh blinked, "I'm sorry really?"

" _Yes really, I'll be in New York on Monday, could we meet at say 4:30 somewhere?"_

"Of course, how about at _Lil' Bar_ , I can send you the address if you need it."

" _Actually I know exactly where it is. I'll see you Monday._ "

"I look forward to it." He ended the call his mouth dropped open.

Lillian came back over, "What was that about?"

"That was someone from Forrester Publishing, they want to talk about publishing my book." Even though the words came out of him he couldn't believe it.

"That's wonderful baby!" Lillian ran around the bar and threw her arms around him, "Life is still going to bring you joy."

His hands ran over her thighs, "Yeah, especially as long as you're in it with me."

She kissed him slowly, "Well Josh Matthews, soon to be published author, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Cory walked into the bookstore, finding Auggie behind the counter unpacking an order of books.

"Hey Dad, what brings you by?"

"I was hoping I could take you to dinner." He told his son, "If I have to eat another casserole I'm going to scream."

Auggie nodded, "Yeah, and Riley isn't cooking just yet."

"Do you usually eat with them?"

Auggie shrugged, "When I'm not working or with Sonya yeah, maybe once or twice a week I guess. Why, are you feeling a little awkward joining them for meal time?"

Cory nodded, "It's just odd actually seeing them as a family in those moments."

"The weirdest thing" Auggie looked over to his father, "Was how quickly they fell into it. It was almost immediate."

"Really, I didn't know that."

"Yeah" Auggie brought a book over, "I um ordered this for you."

Cory looked down at the book, "Our Town, my favorite play."

"I know your copy is falling apart, pages are missing." Auggie suddenly thought maybe he did the wrong thing, "I know that copy is special, but."

"Thank you Bubba, this is amazing." Cory looked at the book, "So how much longer until you're off?"

"Only another ten minutes." He checked the time on his phone.

"Great, how about I get a table at the diner down the street."

"Sounds wonderful Dad, I'll be down as soon as I can."

"Great, some Father-Son time."

"Yeah, just what we need."

* * *

"You are coming with me." Maya burst into the back door and found Riley at the counter wiping it down with a Lysol wipe, "Again with the counter?"

"No, I was just cleaning up." Riley rolled her eyes, "And where are we going? Zay dragged me to the museum a few days ago and look I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt rather than yoga pants, tank top and hoodie."

"Much improvement, I see your hair is in a ponytail instead of a rats nest." Maya leaned against the counter, "I have to register for baby stuff, and um I have no idea what I need and how much of it and I was hoping you could help."

"I would love to help." Riley washed her hands "Shouldn't you do this with Farkle?"

Maya sighed, "I would but then we'd have to bring Charlie and Sarah and it's this whole thing over which house gets what stuff and damn I don't want to think about that right now."

"This is what happens when you get pregnant with one guys baby but plan to marry another." Riley teased.

Maya rolled her eyes, "Says the woman that was engaged to that freak Reese Collins, whatever happened to him?"

Riley opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope, "I found that when Lucas and I got back from the Fourth of July."

Maya picked it up and immediately opened it.

"Maya" Riley knew though that this would happen.

"Dear Riley," Maya rolled her eyes, "I should've know right away that Lucas was the one for you, and you for him. I didn't want to see it. How could I, you're the most amazing woman in the world."

Riley noticed that Maya stopped, "Why are you stopping?"

"You let him do that to you, really? Do you let Huckleberry do that?"

"What?" Riley's eyes went wide as she grabbed the letter and realized it didn't say anything like that, "God you're a bitch."

"True, but now I know that maybe you're not so vanilla."

"Still not down for a threesome."

"Pity, Charlie is really good in bed, but so is Farkle."

Riley raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you have a threesome with them then?"

"Because it would be a foursome" She sighed, "And that's my problem, I'm in this weird couple, couple, without any of the fun."

Riley scratched the back of her head as she looked across at her pregnant friend, "Um, there is a solution."

"There is?"

Riley sat at the counter, "Yeah, all of you be a couple."

"Fuck you."

"You tried and I turned you down."

"Yeah and you don't know what you're missing."

"I'm very happy with my sex life." Riley sighed, "No really, I get you're in a weird situation, I think though it's just going to take time to figure out the dynamics of this pairing."

"I was supposed to be checking on you." Maya smirked, "Come on, I'll buy you a burger. Wait where are Alex and Lucas?"

"Father-daughter time I think." Riley shrugged, "I feel awful for not knowing exactly but it probably involves that weasel Chester and how Wyatt punched him the other day and I don't want to know more."

"Nate hates that kid." Maya sighed, "I think my brother has a crush on your daughter."

"You know, that is a sentence I don't think I ever expected to hear."

"I tried to tell him months ago that I think she and Wyatt have something."

Riley nodded, "Yeah, Lucas and I both have had the urge to steal Wyatt's shoes."

"So are you coming with me or not?"

"Yeah let's go get you set up for this baby." Riley grabbed her purse.

Maya turned to her, "Matthew, for baby Matthew Minkus."

"A boy?"

"Yeah, a boy."

"Really going with Minkus for the last name?"

"Yeah, I figured it would be weird to go with Hart when I'm going to become a Gardner."

"Okay, yeah I get it." Riley opened the door, "What made you pick Matthew?"

Maya realized that Riley didn't get it, "We thought it just fit, a very inspiring name."

"I like it."

* * *

"Namaste" The instructor said to the class now that it ended before the students began to roll up their mats.

Alex looked over at her father, "You really do this to stay calm?"

"No" He confessed as he put his mat in his bag, "Let me guess not your style?"

"At all, this is a Mom thing."

Lucas chuckled, "That it is."

Alex picked up her mat, "So what do you do?"

"Come on, I'll show you." He led her from the yoga room of the gym and down to another class room, "I go for the punching bag, but I think maybe kickboxing might help you, at least give you a channel for it."

Alex looked in on the class, "I could maybe try that sometime."

Lucas pulled a schedule from the board, "Pick a day and time, and we'll try it together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my season is almost over, and it'll be something fun for us to do together."

"Thanks Dad, that sounds awesome." Alex hugged him.


	53. -53-

_**Author Note: Tissue alert! Seriously you all rock, thank you for still being on this crazy journey with these characters and myself. xoxoxo**_

* * *

 **-53-**

"I don't play basketball." Farkle looked across the table to Charlie.

"Neither do I."

"I don't play racquet ball either."

"Same."

Farkle took a sip of his beer looking around at the oak walls of the bar. "You come here a lot?"

"Usually with clients, not really my scene" Charlie confessed as he took a sip of his Manhattan.

Over the years Farkle had pieced together and theory on what Maya was into, hell his birthday had given him a lot of information this year. "What exactly is your scene?"

Charlie grinned, "My scene Farkle is not for the faint of heart."

Farkle shook his head, "I get that you're both…kinky…and you might swap…"

"Are you suggesting I get a go with Sarah, or with you?" Charlie leaned in close.

"Funny Charlie" Farkle pulled away, "So that's what you're into?"

"Sometimes, Maya and I both crave the same thing, these same urges, and if we didn't both crave than we wouldn't be together."

Farkle nodded, "You really do love her, don't you?"

"I do, I would be lost in this world without her." Charlie took another sip of his drink, "That's how you feel about Sarah right?"

"Yeah actually it is." Farkle pulled out a black box, "I'm going to ask her to marry me, I just haven't decided how yet."

Charlie picked up the box, opening it to reveal the two carat oval diamond with a gold band. "Wow are you sure that's Sarah's style?"

Farkle chuckled, "I've maybe gone through her Pinterest boards when she wasn't around to see what she might have pinned."

"Oh smart man." Charlie chuckled, "You think we're all going to figure out a balance to this?"

Farkle shrugged, "I sure hope so. It might take us all a while, but I have this crazy feeling that everything is going to turn out the way it's meant to be." He paused and then looked back to Charlie, "Wait you want a go at me?"

Charlie just smiled and took the final sip of his drink.

* * *

"Oh fuck me." Zay sighed as he looked at the woman sitting next to him, "What do you want to do try and run me over here in the bar or drill it in that your sister would rather be off studying butterflies than with me?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and brushed her dark hair behind her ear, "I'm not stalking you, I don't think about you."

Zay brought his vodka soda to his lips, "Then why are you sitting next to me, lots of available seats in here tonight. It's still early."

"Maybe I thought sitting here, would keep that lumberjack wannabe from hitting on me again." She put her hand on Zay's thigh, "So you going to play along or what?"

Zay looked over to see the lumberjack coming towards them, his hand slipping behind Gwen's head, raking into her hair before he kissed her.

Gwen was only half surprised as she pulled Zay in closer as she deepened the kiss feeling the heat off his body, tasting the lime from his drink before he pulled back breaking the kiss and feeling an ache when he was gone.

"He's gone, for now." Zay told her as he went and ordered two shots, handing her one, "So, it's you and me tonight huh?"

"Yeah, it looks like it is." Gwen took the shot he handed her, they tapped the glasses gently together before she let the vodka slip down her throat as she tried not to let her eyes take in the man in front of her, as she tried not to get lost in the kiss, and the odd desire to kiss him again, pull herself onto his lap and see exactly what he was willing to do.

Zay handed her another shot and a slice of lime, she mirrored him as they shot the tequila back, she leaned in going for his lime and giving him hers only to pull it away at the last second so his lips crashed down on hers.

Zay was lost in the sensation as he pulled her body against his, feeling the pulsating heat radiating from him.

"Follow me" Gwen sucked on his earlobe for just a moment before taking his hand.

Zay didn't speak, he didn't think, he just followed after throwing several twenty's on the bar.

Outside in the cool air, that crisp promise of fall surrounding them in the city Gwen pulled Zay against her, kissing him, her hands running down his toned body on the sides before she slipped a hand around the front, finding exactly what she wanted, what she was craving before she pulled away again and down the street to an apartment building, "Come on up, and then maybe we can go down."

They were alone in the elevator, both floating in a sea of alcohol and lust as Zay kissed the back of her neck, his hands splayed over her hips as he pressed the back of her body against his, needing this moment, this connection, whatever was about to happen.

Outside her door she fumbled with her keys as she felt his fingers on the bare skin of her back, and his lips just behind her ear.

Once inside she pressed him up against the closed door, quickly fumbling to lock the door just as she felt his hand slip between her thighs.

Her body quivered at his touch as they moved towards her couch, she hiked her skirt up leaning forward feeling his hands slid down her body just before the waves of pleasure shot through her.

When she turned around she took his hand and led him to sit on the couch, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants.

Zay was lost when she pushed him down onto the couch, and he felt he surge of lust and pleasure as his fingers tangled with her hair, before he felt her lips on his, her laps wrapping around him.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sonya looked up from the book she'd been reading as Auggie had put his down a while ago but had continued sitting on the couch, gently running his fingers over her feet as he stared at the pile of envelopes on the coffee table.

"My Dad gave me these letters my Mom wrote to me."

"I figured." Sonya sat up, pulling her feet under her, "You don't have to read them you know, not if you don't want to."

"I want to, I'm just scared." He pulled the one that had been haunting him, "Especially this one, how did she know?"

Sonya looked at the handwriting on the front, before looking up at her boyfriend, "Wait did you?"

"Yeah, I passed the BAR."

Sonya threw her arms around him, "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you" He held her close, "I still don't know if law is the career for me."

Sonya tapped the envelope against her hand, "Maybe the guidance you need is right here."

Auggie took the envelope, "Maybe, I just don't know."

"I'm going to go take a bubble bath and totally take advantage of your great tub; you have a glass of wine, read the letter, see if maybe what you need to hear, or rather want to hear is waiting for you."

Auggie squeezed her hand before she picked up her wine glass and filled it up before going into the bathroom. When he heard the water running he filled his own wine and settled into his seat before taking a long sip.

He counted to ten before he opened it.

Feeling the emotions washing over him when he saw his mother's handwriting, he knew if he didn't read it now, he might never read it.

 _My Dear Auggie,_

 _I hope that one day you read this I want you to know that I am so very proud of you for passing. I always knew you would my sweet boy._

 _Maybe a career in the legal field isn't for you, but you have a gift Aug, you can use this to do good in the world. Find a way to do good please._

 _That is what you were meant to do. You were never meant to become a corporate shark like me. You have such potential, so much promise, and a whole lifetime ahead of you._

 _You are so much like your father, a little mini-Cory at times, I know everyone says Riley was the mini-him, but you were. And because of this, I know you are going to out into this world and do amazing things, and help people in ways that you can._

 _No matter what you do I will be proud of you. Just don't stop dreaming, don't stop trying, just be you Auggie, just be you._

 _Mom_

Auggie put the letter down, feeling the tears streaming down his face as he tried to catch his breath.

Was this what it would be like from now?

Would he be okay, and then over coming with emotions?

He wiped the fallen tears and tried to take a deep breath before he looked at the other letters, _Your Wedding Day, Birth of First Child, A Day When Nothing is Going Right,_ dozens of letters, waiting for him. He piled them back up and went to his closet, finding a shoe box, dumping them in, not sure he could ever go back and read any of them, no matter what they could say, he wasn't sure he wanted to feel like this again.

* * *

Lucas came in from the bathroom, drying his hair before he started looking for his pajama's, "What are you looking at?"

Riley looked up from her spot on the bed, the thick envelope glaring at her. "Dad gave me this, it's from Mom."

Lucas pulled on his pajama bottoms before discarding his towel in the hamper. "Are you going to open it?"

"I think I _have_ to." She chewed on her nail and looked to him, "What could it be?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know another college fund for Alex? A key to a locker at the bus station, in that locker is a key and a note leading you to a safe deposit box, and another key, leading you somewhere else until you arrive wherever she thought you needed to be."

Riley waited as Lucas settled onto the bed next to her, his hand gently caressing her back as she opened it.

She dumped everything onto the bed.

She saw several pieces of jewelry that she knew had been passed down from her grandmothers to her mother, and now to her.

She picked up the ring her Grandmother Amy had left to Topanga and studied it, "This was the ring my Grandpa gave to my Grandma when they renewed their vows when Uncle Josh was like five. She left her engagement ring to Uncle Eric, and this to my Mom. I remember her telling me it symbolized a love that grew from youth into maturity that would last as long as a Matthews woman was wearing it."

Lucas took the ring from her and lifted her right hand, slipping it onto her ring finger. "Look a Matthews woman is wearing it."

Riley wiped the tears and threw her arms around him, "Dr. Friar you are too good to me."

"Don't get started with that, what else is in there?"

Riley pulled back, "Gosh let's see," she unfolded some documents, "This can't be right?"

"What?"

She shoved the papers at him, and looked for a note of some sort, some kind of explanation, and then she saw it, the simple piece of pale purple paper. "Riley, I know everyone expects me to leave this to Auggie. It was left to me by one of the strongest women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, so it only feels right that I should leave it to _the_ strongest woman I know. All the paperwork is here, the bakery is yours, and it's time to be Riley's."

Lucas tried to gage her reaction, he honestly didn't know what she was about to do.

"She left me the bakery, she didn't leave it to Auggie, or Katy, or anyone else. She left it me she thought I was the strongest woman she knew. I never knew that."

Lucas smiled, "Of course you didn't you don't know your own strength. She always knew, I've always known."

Riley buried her face in his neck as she began to cry. She never knew her mother saw her that way.

"This was a lot for tonight, let's put this away for now and get some sleep." He kissed the top of her head as he tried to gather up the paperwork.

"Lucas" Riley looked into his green eyes.

"Yeah Ri?" He put everything back into the envelope and placed it on the nightstand.

"Thank you." She took his hands, kissing the palms.

"For what, I haven't done anything."

She shook her head, "For being here, for taking Alex to Yoga, though I know about the kickboxing."

"Yoga didn't calm her down." Lucas smirked, "You don't have to thank me for that. I'm your husband and her father I'm just doing what I can to take care of you because that's what I was always meant to do."

Riley closed her eyes before kissing him, slowly as they lay back on the bed, "Make love to me, slowly, please."

"Whatever you want," he kissed her, feeling her body really relax for the first time in weeks, which allowed him to finally relax as well. They were going to be okay, it would just take time.


	54. -54-

**-54-**

Lucas got out of the bed quickly dressing trying not to make a lot of noise but the sound the drawer shutting caused Riley to open her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

He came back over to the bed, "I'm going to take Alex out."

"Why?" as soon as she asked panic hit her, "Oh no I am a terrible, awful mother."

He cradled her face, "No you are not you are a grieving daughter. Make her a cake I'm taking her out for the day. A girl only turns thirteen once, and a Dad only gets to finally be here for her birthday for the first time once."

Riley sighed, "Where are you taking her?"

"Coney Island" He smiled, "I might have been slightly inspired by someone I know."

Riley closed her eyes, "I can't believe I forgot her birthday."

"Hey don't stress, it's only seven am. You are an amazing Mom."

"But you have this whole day planned for her."

"I have a day at an amusement park; she'll be over it after a few hours." Lucas reassured her, "Don't start doubting yourself."

Riley wrapped her arms around him, "This is going to get easier right?"

"Just one day at a time babe, that's all you need to focus on." He reminded her.

"Well then I'm going to get up, get showered, get dressed and make sure that when you bring out daughter home she has the best birthday dinner and night possible."

"Wonderful" he kissed the top of her head, "I'll text you pictures and of course let you know when we'll be home."

"Good," She got out of the bed and stopped at the bathroom door, "You're the best you really are."

"Only because you allow me to be" He told her before he left the bedroom and went down the hall to wake Alex.

"Al" he gently knocked on her door before opening it, seeing her flopped across the bed much the same way he would find Riley sleeping when he'd sneak into her room early mornings in high school. "Alex" he gently shook her.

"Too early" she whined.

"Get up I've got a birthday surprise for you."

Alex looked at her father through sleepy eyes, "What could it be that I need to be up this early?"

"An amazing day with me, get up we're having breakfast at my favorite diner and then I've got what should be a great day planned for us." He pulled out some clothes from her dresser, "So chop-chop birthday girl. I'll meet you in the kitchen in ten minutes."

* * *

Riley looked at the kitchen table as she looked at the pile of items she'd bought that morning, "I went overboard."

"You did" Cory let out a small chuckle, "Let me guess you might have been a bit distracted lately?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah, Lucas took her out to Coney Island today."

"Good idea" Cory gave his daughter a small smile. "So what did you get in your overboard shopping spree?"

"New softball glove, some t-shirts, a couple of nice dresses since you know she'll have more school dances this year." Riley looked over everything, "I don't even know what to buy for my daughter really."

"And we had no idea what to get you when you turned thirteen." He confessed.

"So what brings you all the way downstairs?"

Cory went over to the coffee maker and set up a cup to brew, "Well, I wanted to check on you, and the house was quiet. I think Auggie is off with Sonya somewhere, work or the bakery."

"Mom left it to me." She looked over and saw her father nodded, "You're not surprised?"

"She told me, what are you going to do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I want to talk to Auggie first, make sure he's okay. I never thought about the bakery going to anyone but Auggie."

Cory put his hand on her shoulders, "Riley, there are no coincidences, everything that's happening is trying to lead you somewhere, your mom wasn't really into the day to day operations of the bakery, but she was a smart business woman, and so are you. You'll find a way to make it yours, something that you'll be proud to pass on down to Alex someday, or whoever else comes along."

Riley sighed, "Have I really been a mother for thirteen years?"

Cory fixed his coffee with sugar and cream and sat at the counter, looking at it curiously for a moment before finally sitting down. "You have I remember that day very well."

Riley looked around her kitchen, thinking back to that day so long ago. She'd been in her parents' kitchen, early in the morning when her labor started, thankfully at the hospital when her water broke.

" _Let me call him, he'll come, I know he will." Maya told her as Riley finished a contraction._

" _No you can't call him, he can't know, he can never know." Riley told her for what felt like the millionth time._

" _He should be here, this is his daughter and damn it Riley he should be here. You two need to figure this out, do you really want to spend years hiding from him, hiding her?"_

 _Riley glared at Maya as another contraction came, "He's never going to know Maya, he's moved on he's with someone new. I don't want him to feel like he has to be with us, to be here for her."_

 _Maya sighed knowing Riley wouldn't give in. She would just have to tell Lucas later, and pray he did the right thing._

"What are you thinking about Riley?"

"How stupid I was to keep Lucas in the dark, even though Maya told him, but me not telling him is what kept him away." Riley looked down at her nails, "He's missed so many of her birthdays, I stole that from him."

"Neither of you are perfect; really you both stole that from him. You are each insecure fools when you give into it, you forget to communicate and that breaks you both down."

"We've done so much better so far."

Cory put his hand over hers, "You guys are wonderful together, it's a marathon not a sprint, and you have to communicate."

Riley nodded, "So I need to make a cake, want to help?"

Cory smiled, "I would love to."

* * *

"That was awesome, thanks Dad." Alex told Lucas once they were back home.

"Well, I know your Mom was planning something for tonight." He looked at the house, "I know she hasn't been a hundred percent lately, but trust me she's trying."

"I know," Alex let out a heavy breath, "What was her relationship like with Grandma when she was around my age."

Lucas looked away, "I'm not going to lie to you kiddo, there were a lot of times when around your age Topanga favored Maya over your Mom. That was already on top of Topanga favoring Auggie a bit. To be fair your mom was very much a Daddy's girl, so I think it was a natural gravitational thing."

Alex didn't say anything.

"Why are you wondering Al?"

"Mom is the parent I had most of my life, but at times I feel this disconnect with her." She started chewing on her bottom lip, "What if we drift apart?"

"You won't" Lucas smiled, "But everyone says you take after me, but you are so much like Riley."

"Really, you think so?"

"I know so. Come on, let's go in."

* * *

Riley had the cake set up on a stand on the counter, the table was set for dinner she'd made Alex's favorite meal. Also on the counter was the pile of presents, not only from Riley, but what Cory, Auggie, Zay, and Maya had left for her.

"It looks great Riley." Auggie assured her as he helped get dinner plated.

"Hey, did you open that document packet from Mom yet?"

Auggie nodded, "Yeah, stocks and stuff like that. You got the bakery didn't you?"

Riley simply nodded as she placed a modeling chocolate rose on the cake, "I don't know why she gave it to me."

"Riles, look at what you just made for your daughter."

She looked at the cake, "Oh this?"

"Yes this, you are a talented baker and decorator. The bakery was always meant to be yours."

Riley didn't have time to respond when the backdoor opened "Happy Birthday Alexis!"

Alex went and hugged her mother, feeling the warmth of the comforting embrace, "Thank you for doing all of this."

"Sweetie, I would do anything for you." She told her, "Now go wash up, dinner's ready."

Alex did as she was told.

"So, how was the cyclone?"

"Amazing" Lucas smiled, "But not as amazing as just getting to spend time with her, you really did go all out after I left."

"Of course our little girl only turns thirteen once." He glanced at the pile of presents, "I'll be right back, I have to grab something."

"You spoil her!" Riley cried out.

"Yeah but I spoil you to." He teased only to return a minute later with a package wrapped in colorful paper.

"You two are disgustingly sweet." Auggie reminded his sister.

"Oops I forgot you were here."

"Thank God the counter is covered with stuff."

"One time" Riley sighed just as Alex came back in, "Dad dinner's ready!"

Cory came down the stairs a moment later and they all gathered around the table, showering Alex with attention.

"Cake time" Riley announced as she lit the candles and brought it over while the rest of the family sang Happy Birthday.

Alex looked around at her family before blowing out the candles and making a wish.

* * *

Riley was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine, the television on but mostly as background noise when she felt the seat next to her bounce. She smiled as she looked over to her daughter, "Hey birthday girl."

"Hey Mommy" Alex snuggled close.

"Did you have fun with your Dad today?" She put the magazine down.

"Yeah" she yawned, "Thank you for the dinner and cake and well everything."

"If the dresses don't fit or you're not comfortable in them we can take them back and get some others okay." She smoothed Alex's hair as she spoke.

"That would be a great mother-daughter day."

"We could probably use one of those couldn't we?"

"Yeah" Alex sighed, "I overheard you and Uncle Auggie talking about the bakery, did Grandma really leave it to you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to start going over everything later in the week with Sonya, see what's still working, what doesn't, see what we can update."

Alex looked up at her mother, "I think Grandma made the right decision."

"I'm glad everything thinks so."


	55. -55-

**-55-**

Auggie was enjoying that last breath of summer as he sipped an iced chai and read a tattered copy of _The Sun Also Rises_. He was waiting for his niece, he promised to go with her to the final Yankees game of the season it was still ten minutes before she was due home from school. The basement apartment, while wonderful to live in, especially being rent free, he could use some sunshine so the steps were the perfect spot to catch a couple of lingering rays before fall finally settled in.

"Auggie" Her voice startled him, slowly his eyes widened as he looked up from the book coming face to face once again with his ex.

"Hi Ava" He looked back at the book, not sure what she wanted and pretty sure he had no desire to find out.

She took a step towards him, clutching her kate spade satchel, "I heard about your Mother, she was a wonderful woman who was kind to me, even when I was the biggest brat around."

"Yeah well she was kind to Maya was well, she had a thing for strays." Auggie couldn't believe he actually said that.

"Ouch" Ava bit her cheek, "I deserve it."

Auggie put the book down and trotted down to the sidewalk, "What do you want."

"After I saw you in July I realized how much I missed you, I've been trying to stay away but today I got in my town car and came out here, looking for you."

"What were you expecting here Ava, that I would throw my arms around you and say, 'Oh Darling, I've been waiting for you to return to me' Bitch get real."

Her eyes were wide with shock, her mouth hung open, "Auggie, I know you're angry about your Mother's death but to take it out on me is unacceptable."

He rolled his eyes, "Ava, it was unacceptable that you broke up with me because I wasn't ready to have sex with you, it was unacceptable the way you treated me during our entire relationship, and I'm going all the way to the start. I don't know what you think you were going to do here, but my life is in a much better place today than it would've been if I was still with you. Yeah my Mother is gone, but day to day, I'm in a better place. I have found an amazing woman, who treats me like a human being, and one day I'm going to marry her, and we'll have children and we'll have a great life together. It won't matter if we live in an apartment in my sisters building or a penthouse overlooking the park."

"Auggie you don't mean that."

"I do Ava, I do you need to go."

Ava looked at him, "Do you not know what you could be? Look at what I turned Dewey into, and he was a mess, you, you could be the most powerful attorney in the city."

"That's not what I want." Auggie looked to her, "I don't want power I want a good life. Go back, destroy Dewey's life but stay the fuck out of mine."

Applause could be heard from behind them and Auggie turned around to see Alex and Sonya clapping. He didn't know how much either had heard but he didn't care at this point.

Ava looked at Auggie and then to Sonya and Alex shaking her head before getting back in her town car.

"So, that's the famous Ava, blech!" Alex shook her head as she went up the stairs, "Give me five minutes and we can go Aug."

"No hurry kiddo." He called as he looked to Sonya.

"Did you mean what you said?" she sucked in her lips tasting her grape lip balm as she waited.

Auggie took a step towards her, letting his fingers comb into her copper hair, "I meant every word I plan to marry you, have children with you."

Sonya nodded, "That is wonderful to know."

He kissed her, feeling her arms wrap around his body, sure that someone was watching him, but not sure if it was Ava out of anger or Alex out of curiosity. He didn't care he only wished it could last a little long, that he could hold her a little longer.

"Uncle Aug, come on it's the last game of the season we've got to go."

Auggie sighed as he pulled away from Sonya, "Come on let's get in the car." Before he grabbed his book and what was left of his iced chai.

* * *

"Riley and Lucas set you up real nice up here." Shawn looked around the apartment, it was the first time he'd actually gotten to come by. "Is she doing any better?"

"Yeah, a lot better. She's even going to the game today, they all are." Cory sat at the small kitchen table.

Shawn sat across from him, "Why aren't you going?"

"I wanted to feel the quiet of the house. Someone has always been home since I moved in." He confessed, "I wanted to just take in the silence, see how it really feels, I need to get used to being alone."

"Cory" Shawn began but he saw his friend shake his head.

"Think about it Shawn, I've never been alone before. I went from my parents' house, to the dorms, to being married to Topanga, and really I'm not that alone now my daughter, her husband, my granddaughter, and my son all live in this same building."

Shawn simply nodded, "So what are you thinking Cor?"

"Topanga told me to see the world; we always talked about going to Europe or South America or Australia, but never did."

Shawn looked up at his best friend in the world, he could see the heartbreak, the lack of sleep, on his face, details that most wouldn't see if they didn't know Cory as well as he did. "Do it."

"What?"

"Go and see the world, pick a place and go. Spend a week, spend a month spend a year there. Or travel all over. Find the new you that's starting to form, the solo Cory. Find what you need for him to thrive so that you can still be here for Riley, Auggie, and Alex. Take the time you need to unlock un-compartmentalize the pain that you're holding in. Go sit on a beach, watch a sunset and cry, like ugly cry Cory. Let it out, scream into the void, release the anger that is burning in your stomach, and find the beautiful moments in life no matter how small or how big they are."

Cory was silent for a long moment, "I'll think about it." He rose from table, "Lets grab some dinner, that diner just a few blogs away will bring you as many rolls as you want. You know they want you to take the rolls."

Shawn gave him a soft smile, "Yeah let's do that. Nate is off with Maya for dinner and Katy has a performance."

"Is that weird, that Katy got a Broadway role?"

"No, I always knew she could, and I think her time in Arizona, in the smaller theatres really helped her to find herself as an actress." Shawn explained as he followed Cory out.

* * *

Riley rolled her eyes as she heard Chester's mother attempt smack talk and she noticed Alex giggle, "Are they always like this?"

"Well I haven't been called a bitch yet, so they're off their game, or Chester is afraid I'll break something else." Alex shrugged as she watched, "Dad's up."

Riley moved to the edge of her seat, the way she always had, the way she always would when he was up to bat. "Come on Lucas, you can do this."

Alex looked to Auggie, "Was she always like this when Dad played?"

Auggie looked over and smirked, "Actually she's calmed down a lot since they were in High School."

Alex looked out to the field as Lucas hit the ball and it flew into the stands as a homerun, "Yay Dad!"

"Yay Baby! I knew you had another in you!" Riley was on her feet cheering with most of the fans, but she was sure she caught Lucas looking up at her with a smile as he ran the bases.

"Too bad we're not going to the playoffs." Alex sighed when the commotion calmed down.

"Next year sweetie, next year" Riley looked around, "But just think, Dad isn't going to be on the road for a while."

"Yeah but he's got the Clinic to open, and you're going to be focused on the bakery."

"Not as much as you think." Riley confessed as he teams switched at the new inning, "I'm going to just update a few things, right Aug?"

"Yeah, your Mom is going to keep Sonya on as the manager."

"Grandma wasn't hands on with the day to day stuff, and while I might have some baking talent, I don't think it's exactly where I'm meant to be." Riley explained just as Lucas got a player out and she started clapping.

"So you'll still be around the house a lot, and Dad will be around more?"

"Yeah, we will. Why were you plotting wild parties?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Please my only friends are Wyatt and Nate and they hate each other."

"Why do they hate each other?"

Alex sighed, "They both like me, but Nate doesn't get that Wyatt is my boyfriend."

"Been there, done that." Riley sighed.

"Oh this is getting good." Auggie turned to watch them.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Basically when I was younger, Maya wanted to prove your father was good enough for me, so she took on elements of my personality, and decided she liked him and he was a poor confused boy."

"That's not what happened." Auggie shook his head, "Maya was always jealous of your Mom, your Dad has _always_ been crazy about your Mom. Maya created a triangle between them, and due to your Mom here being the most caring person in the world she stepped back because she thought Maya deserved to be happy over herself."

Alex processed what her Uncle was saying, "That's why it took you so long to get back with Dad, all the insecurities root back to that don't they?"

"It wasn't like that Auggie."

"It was I saw the whole thing. Lucas was never the tip of the triangle, it was you Riley. It was between the boy who stole your heart on the subway, and the annoying girl that crawled through your window before I was born."

Alex tried to suppress a smile and laugh, "He might have a point Mom. But Uncle Aug is kind of in a mood he ripped into Ava before we left."

"I'm going to see if I can find Sonya, she's been in the restroom for a while."

Riley sighed, "It doesn't matter you just need to be honest with them both. Tell Nate it's not happening, be kind but firm. As for Wyatt, you two are staying where I can see you from now on."

"Yes Mom."

* * *

"So have you heard back from the publishing company yet?"

"Not yet" Josh looked up at the TV, "Yes Lucas, go Nephew go!"

Lillian chuckled, "I remember when you couldn't stand him."

"Yeah well he makes Riley happy," Josh took a sip of his beer, watching Lillian the way the neon light hit her hair, "And I think I want to be that happy and try to make someone that happy."

Lillian looked over her eyebrow arched, "What are you saying Josh?"

"Move in with me, let's see where the next step takes us."

"Josh your drunk." She put her bar towel down and looked to him.

He covered her hands with his, "Only on love for you."

She smiled, "How could I ever say no?"

"So that's a yes?"

"Yeah, but not like right this second, we've got to find a place that works for both of us. Nothing with past baggage hanging in the air."

"Okay we'll start looking tomorrow."

"Okay, it's a plan." She leaned over the bar giving him a quick kiss before going and grabbing the couple at the other ends drink order.

* * *

Lucas sat on the foot of the bed in just his boxer-briefs when Riley came in the room wearing just a Yankee's t-shirt, "Well my love the season might be over, but you played hard, and you played well." She told him as she got on the bed behind him, running her fingers along his back, "Just think at the start of the season, this was just a fantasy, and now it's a reality."

"Riley, what are you doing?" He felt her lips on the back of his shoulders.

"Just taking advantage of my husband, the fact that tomorrow you don't have to go to the stadium, I don't have to go anywhere either. Just you and me home, all day tomorrow."

He turned and pulled her around onto his lap, "So you're saying we should just lock ourselves away in the bedroom for a few days."

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," she kissed his neck, "But I figured we can at least take tonight to enjoy each other before things start to get crazy with the clinic."

Lucas lay back on the bed, pulling Riley with him, "I want to take you to Texas for Thanksgiving."

"You do?" She looked into his green eyes as she sat up, "So what you're saying is you want to take us to the ranch."

"I do, I want you to see what it's become, and I want it to be someplace that Alex will feel is also home."

Riley ran her fingers down his chest, "I love it, it's going to be perfect actually."

He pulled her down to kiss her, "Good, I think it'll be wonderful." His hands slipped up the back of her shirt, his fingers creating soothing circles as the kiss deepened.


	56. -56-

**-56-**

"Okay keep your eyes closed." Lucas walked backwards as he led Riley into the building, "It's not done yet, but I wanted you to get a feel for what this is going to be like."

"Lucas I swear to God this better be your clinic and not some sex club Maya turned you onto that you've been waiting to bring me to." Riley warned with a teasing tone.

"Cute Riles, like I need a sex club when I've got a sex kitten like you." He teased back as he led her to the middle of the lobby, "Open your eyes."

Her mouth dropped open, it wasn't painted yet, but almost the entire room was built out, including a built-in reception area. "This is amazing."

Lucas beamed, "I'm glad you think so." He took her hand, "So obviously reception here and seating will be all around here to make sure there is room for animal kennels and loose animals so it's not super crowded kind of thing. Over here I'm going to put a television that'll be on something like Animal Planet all day. And on that wall, I have a painting Maya did of some dogs in central park I used to have it up in my office in Denver."

Riley couldn't believe how proud she felt as he gave her the tour.

"So exam rooms are down this hall, and then back here will be the overnight stay area. And over here is my office," He led her into the unfinished room, "So the courtyard in the back for the dogs to run around."

Riley looked out the window, "It's amazing Lucas, it's going to be so special." She cupped his face, letting her nails gently scratched his beard, "I am so proud of you, of everything you've done, of everything you've achieved. Of the life we're building. But, if New York isn't where you want to be, and you want to be in Texas or Colorado, I need to know."

He smiled and covered her hands, "Babe, New York is our home. This is where we're going to be, unless this is you telling me you want something new."

"No, I love New York, it's my home, but more importantly it's Alex's." She searched his meadow green eyes, "I just want to make sure we're really happy together, because even with everything that's happened all these months, I am happy with you."

He kissed her forehead, "Riley, I am so happy with you and Alex, if that ever changed I would tell you. Sweetheart, you and Alex are my everything. Sure it hasn't been easy, but anything worth it—isn't. You are worth it."

She closed her eyes, "You're worth it to."

He kissed her enjoying the feel of her arms wrapping around him and feeling the sigh of pleasure she never knew she released.

"So, the other offices, for the other Doctors since I still knock on wood, have two more years left on my contract, will be right down here."

"Have you found the others yet?"

"I have a few candidates I'm talking with." He told her, "I don't want to make any offers until I have a better idea of when they would start."

"You've thought of pretty much everything, haven't you?"

"Well I've tried to at least." He led her back to the lobby, "Is there something you think might be missing?"

"What about the kids?" She walked around the waiting room swinging her purse.

"I mean I wasn't expecting to have many goat patients." His eyes widened, "Wait, Riley?"

"No, not that I know of yet" she took his hands, "But I know we haven't talked about that lately and I know I haven't been using any protection and you haven't, so is that still something you want or should we get something?"

"Riley, of course I want more kids with you. That hasn't changed, that will never change honey." He looked into her eyes, "I know you're heart has been hurting lately, and I didn't want to push you if you decided you didn't want to keep trying."

She reached out, putting her fingers through the belt loop of his pants and pulling herself close to him, "I do want to keep trying, and I want to keep practicing even when we don't have to try anymore." She looked up to him through her lashes, "And I hope that prospect sounds good to you."

"It does one condition though."

"What's that?"

"We can never fool around in the kitchen again until we live down Zay walking in on us."

"That sounds like something I can agree to." She walked her fingers up her chest, "So, you and me, we're the only ones around here, right?"

Lucas smirked, "Right, no construction crew today, just you and me, and an office in the back that no one can look into."

"Well then Dr. Friar, lead the way."

* * *

"Well Dad, what do you think?" Farkle showed his father the ring he'd gotten for Sarah.

Stuart studied it, "It's nice, not as large as the one your Mother throws at me. But it's nice." He closed the box and put it town on the table looking across to his son, "Are you positive that Sarah is the one and Maya isn't?"

Farkle closed his eyes, "Dad, Sarah is the one. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Stuart knew he wasn't making his case well, "I just want to make sure you're not settling for Sarah because Maya is planning to marry Charlie."

Farkle picked up the ring box, "I love Sarah, I close my eyes and I see my future with her. I see the kids she and I are going to have together, playing with the son Maya and I are having."

Stuart leaned forward, "I just want you to be happy, if you're sure it's Sarah, wonderful. Marry her, have as many kids as you can. But if any part of you thinks it's Maya, tell her now, tell her before you propose to Sarah, before Maya marries Charlie, before the baby is born."

"Dad, if Maya and I are meant to be, we would, but we don't have those feelings for each other."

"Then why is she pregnant with your child?"

Farkle took a sip of his iced tea before he looked at his father, "Because we had sex on my birthday instead of the usual blow job she would give me, and has since we were sixteen. We wanted to see if something was there, and it wasn't."

Stuart was silent, "Well then, I wish you luck." He wasn't convinced though, something was nagging at Stuart, and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

Alex slipped her hands into the kangaroo pocket of her hoodie as she and Wyatt walked up from the subway. "So, I've been trying to figure out how to tell you something, and it's not easy."

Wyatt looked down, at times still getting used to her being shorter than him. "What is it?"

She felt small, tiny really as she looked up at the only boy who could make her stomach feel like butterflies were swarming around in a tornado. Was she supposed to feel like this? Was this what her mom felt around her father, or her uncle around his girlfriend? "I wanted to tell you this sooner, but,"

"You're not moving are you? I know your Dad has a ranch in Texas, but they can't really think of uprooting you." Wyatt was sure his heart felt like a racing horse.

"No, no, um" she sucked in her lips, "Nate kissed me on the Fourth of July on the Ferris Wheel. I didn't kiss him back, I told him he was out of line, but I thought you should know."

Wyatt was silent.

He sat down on the curb and watched the traffic going by. "I knew that guy was after you."

"Wyatt," She sat next to him, taking his hand in hers, "It doesn't matter if he's after me. I like you. You are my boyfriend."

"He kissed you, what kind of kiss Alex?" He felt his breath catch when he saw how electric her eyes looked at the moment.

"A kiss that was unwanted, a kiss I never asked for, a kiss I _never_ signaled was okay." She stared at him hoping he understood, "A kiss that told me the only boy who I want kissing me, is you."

Wyatt looked down at their hands together, such a simple, honest act, something comforting about the way they fit together. "I have to go home, curfew and all that. I'll, I'll talk to you later Alex."

She felt his hand leave hers, and it felt as if a piece of her was leaving. What if that was the last time she ever felt Wyatt's hand in hers? "Wyatt, please talk to me."

He turned, walking backwards, trying to hold back the pain he was feeling from showing on his face, but he could only hold back so much.

What she saw was something she couldn't describe, she could just hope that it wasn't the last time that Wyatt ever looked at her, but the knot in her stomach told her that it might just be.

* * *

Zay brought his beer to his lips, taking a slow sip. He'd been hanging out here more then he would admit it someone asked, it wasn't that he was _looking_ for Gwen. No, he enjoyed the atmosphere, he found the bartenders friendly.

He almost jumped when he felt the nails draw up his back as he caught her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. "Hi Gwen."

"No calls, no texts, no notes." She pouted as she sat next to him, making sure the stool was as close as possible, her hand starting on his knee before moving up his thigh.

"I don't have your number Gwen, how could I call or text?" He tried to keep his cool, not let her know she was getting to him. He hated that she got to him this way, he hated that right now all he wanted to do was drag her outside and take her with her body pressed against the wall of the building.

Gwen ordered a cocktail, her hand not leaving his leg and when she took her first sip she sighed with satisfaction, before leaning in close to Zay, "What are you craving Zay? I can't be the only one craving something."

Zay turned to her, as soon as he looked into her violet eyes he knew he was lost, whatever she wanted he was going to give her, whatever spell those eyes cast upon him was in full effect. "I have a craving." He confessed as he felt her move closer, the scent of her fruity perfume making him dizzy as his hand found a place to rest on her waist, "my craving is you, wrapped around me, as you scream my name over and over again."

Gwen bit her lip, "I think I could find a way to help satisfy your craving, if you can help satisfy mine."

"And what's yours?" He took a sip of his drink trying to ignore the way her fingers were massaging the bulge he was trying to control.

"Come home with me and find out." She finished her cocktail and watched as Zay finished his drink, and threw some cash down.

"Lead the way." He felt her hand wrap around his as they left the bar.


	57. -57-

_**Author Note: Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you all have fun. I got to carve a pumpkin for the nephew this morning and I've got candy duty tonight. I hope everyone is going to have a safe, fun, and warm evening.**_

* * *

 **-57-**

Wyatt lay on his bed, throwing a baseball in the air, but not high enough to hit the ceiling. He was trying to comprehend his feelings, try and figure out what he wanted to do versus what he should do.

What did it really mean to be boyfriend and girlfriend?

Hadn't not kissing other boys and girls been the whole point of being boyfriend and girlfriend?

She said she didn't want Nate to kiss her that she's told him it wasn't wanted. That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Wyatt?" Alex's voice came from the other side of his door with a gentle knocking.

He sat up, as the ball came down from his last toss and hit him in the head. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" the concern coated her voice as cracked the door open, "What were you doing."

"Getting hit in the head with a baseball" he sighed as he saw just a sliver of her in the crack, "Come on in."

She pushed the door open, biting her lip as she closed it behind herself leaning against it. "Are you mad at me?"

Wyatt looked at her, he'd never seen her like this before, "I'm not mad at you."

She started to smile, "Really?"

"Yeah really, come here." He patted the bed, moving closer to the middle as she joined him.

"I really didn't want Nate to kiss me, and I know I should've told you sooner."

"I know, and yeah you should've but, let's be real it hasn't been the easiest year so far." He took her hand, relieved she didn't pull it away, "I still want to be your boyfriend."

Her eyes sparkled when he said that, "You do?"

"Yeah, it's not your fault." He gently massaged the palm of her hand with his thumb, "He hasn't tried to kiss you since, has he?"

"No he hasn't, but I don't think he has accepted fully that I'm not into him." She sighed as she felt Wyatt put an arm around her, pulling her against his body. She was amazed by the warmth she felt along with the comfort.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, just keep holding my hand eventually he'll get the message."

Wyatt sighed as he lay back on the bed, feeling his heart quicken when Alex lay next to him, resting her head over his heart. Everything in this moment felt so right to him, and that scared him just a little.

"Make me a promise." She didn't look up; she just kept listening to his beating heart.

"What promise?"

"That no matter what, we'll always be each other's first everything's."

"Like what do you mean?" He was sure his heart was quickening.

Alex finally looked up, chewing on her lower lip, "We're each other's first kiss, our first relationship, but when we're older, like way older, no matter what changes between us, I want you to be my first when it comes to other stuff."

"You mean like" he started to trail off as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I promise, no matter what you'll be my first and I'll be yours."

"Good" Alex felt as if the weight of the world had lifted off her shoulders as she rested her head back on his chest and felt his fingers playing with her hair.

Wyatt studied her golden brown hair, mesmerized by the way the light hit it. His mind flashed to the future, he could see them doing this years from now, maybe on a Sunday morning when they were married, the kids still asleep.

"You okay, your heart is racing, I think" Alex sat up, looking down at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm more than okay." Wyatt knew he couldn't tell her, it would just scare her, but as he saw her smile he knew his vision was right, Alex Friar was the girl he was going to marry.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Riley helped Maya adjust the back of her dress; it was knee length, a white party dress really.

Maya took a deep breath, "I am I really am."

"Good, because in just a minute you are going to walk down this little aisle and say some vows, and you'll be married." Riley looked at the small room, "I'm glad you found someone who understands you and makes you happy."

"Thank you Honey, that means the world to me."

"Anytime Peaches." Riley kissed her cheek just as the recorded music began and Maya moved down the short aisle to Charlie who was waiting with Sarah and Farkle as their witnesses.

Riley sat next to Lucas on one side while Katy, Shawn, and Nate sat on the other.

"We are here today to celebrate the love and commitment that Maya and Charlie have for each other and for it to be recognized and witnessed of their decision to move forward in their lives as partners." The officiant, a short man, with a mustache; "It is the hope that your love is an inspiration to others and that you listen to each other, to your dreams and frustrations. It is that hope, and that inspiration that has brought you here today. May it grow deeper and sweeter with each passing year."

Maya looked over to Charlie, feeling her heart swell with joy and her toes twitched with nerves.

Charlie smiled to Maya he couldn't believe the day had finally arrived.

"Do you Charlie take Maya to be your partner for life? Do you promise to walk by her side forever and to love, help and encourage her each day? Do you promise to take time to talk with her, listen to her, and to care for her? Will you share her laughter, her tears, as her partner, lover and best friend? Do you take her to be your lawfully wedded wife for now and forever?"

"I do." Charlie smiled, his blue eyes sparkling as he took in the moment.

"Do you Maya take Charlie to be your partner for life? Do you promise to walk by his side forever and to love, help and encourage him each day? Do you promise to take time to talk with him, listen to him, and to care for him? Will you share his laughter, his tears, as his partner, lover and best friend? Do you take him to be your lawfully wedded husband for now and forever?"

The biggest smile possible crossed Maya's lips, "I do."

"Now seal your promises with these rings, the symbol of your life shared together."

Charlie took the ring Farkle handed him as he repeated after the officiant.

"Maya, this ring I give as a token and pledge of my love and devotion. With this ring, I thee wed."

Maya took the ring that Sarah handed her before repeating her own promise.

"Charlie, this ring I give as a token and pledge of my love and devotion. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Charlie and Maya, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married, you may kiss!"

Charlie cupped Maya's face, smiling down at her for a brief moment before he pressed his lips gently on hers in a soft kiss.

"We did it babe." He whispered as they broke the kiss.

"We sure did." Maya sighed with satisfaction before they quickly moved up the aisle.

* * *

Auggie paced around the kitchen, wondering where everyone was. He couldn't do this anymore; he couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to tell them.

Alex came in, pausing when she saw her Uncle, "Uncle Aug, what's up?"

"Just waiting for your Mom and my Dad, everyone was actually out. Where were you?"

"I went to talk to Wyatt we had to clear the air about the Nate thing." She opened the fridge taking out a juice pouch.

Auggie couldn't help but grin as he watched her, "Here you have boy problems but still drink juice from a pouch."

"Hey, I like juice pouches, and I know you snag some for yourself."

"Okay fair point." He pulled himself up to sit on the counter, "So you and Wyatt, are you two okay?"

"Yeah, he understands that I didn't want Nate to kiss me." She noticed a chuckle from her Uncle, "What is it?"

"I mean his sister tried to come between your Mom and Dad, and here he is trying to come between you and Wyatt." Auggie shrugged, "It's just interesting."

Alex rolled her eyes, "That Ava woman, she was like your high school sweetheart, why didn't it work out?"

"She was bossy, controlling, I think you witnessed that the other day." Auggie studied Alex, "Ava and I didn't communicate, we didn't talk. I always let her decide when and what we did, and we got to a point where she wanted different things than what I was ready for. You and Wyatt are pretty good about talking to each other, as long as the two of you talk, you shouldn't have problems. Take your parents for instance, when they stop talking, that's when trouble happens, it was how that stupid triangle they were in lasted probably twenty-times longer than it should've, and why they spent thirteen years apart that they should've spent together."

"Do you and Sonya talk?"

"We do, it's easy to talk to Sonya." He smiled.

"So when are you going to marry her?"

Auggie chuckled, "I can't marry anyone when I still don't know what I want to be."

"Aug," She shook her head, "You know what you want to be you've always known, you just doubted yourself."

"You think so kid?"

"I know so." Alex teased just as Riley and Lucas came in, "Hey Mom, Dad, where were you?"

"A wedding" smiled as she went to the fridge, "What are you two plotting."

"No plotting, I promise. Though," Alex looked to Auggie, "I didn't get to use any of my awesome plans to get these two married, so I have schemes just waiting to be used. So fair warning Uncle Aug."

"Alex, don't pressure him." Lucas warned.

"He already told her he plans to marry her I heard it the other day."

"You little eavesdropper."

"I learned it from you." She countered.

"Oh great, you're all here." Cory came in from the living room.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Riley started pulling out items to make dinner.

"Well I have some news."

"Wait" Auggie slipped off the counter, "Can I go first, because if I don't I might lose my nerve."

"Of course Bubba" Cory knew his news could wait, especially if Auggie had something important to tell them. "What's going on?"

Auggie clapped his hands together for a moment as he gathered his strength, "Um, well in July I took the BAR exam, which Riley and Lucas already knew. That's part of why I didn't go down to the shore sooner. I got the results, um a while ago. I passed."

"That's amazing Auggie." Riley pulled her baby brother into a hug, "I knew you could do it."

"That's great son, are you going to pursue a law career or still undecided?"

Auggie glanced at his niece, "I think I'm still figuring that out."

"You'll find it, whatever it is, you'll find it." Lucas assured him.

"I'm proud of you." Cory looked at his youngest child and then at his daughter, "I've been doing some thinking of my own. I've decided that I'm going to go to Europe for a little while, do a little tour start seeing the world."

"Are you sure Daddy?" Riley was gripping Lucas' arm, her Father couldn't be serious, could he?

"I am" Cory pulled out a brochure, "I'm going to be part of a tour group so I won't be alone, alone. Shawn helped me set it up."

Auggie plucked the brochure from his Father looking over it. "This looks awesome Dad, are you sure you're ready for this though?"

"If not now then I never will be." Cory confessed looking around, "We can't allow the grief to hold us back, we all need to move forward, and try new things, find our way. That's what Topanga wanted, and the best way we can honor her, is to do that the best way we can."

Riley looked at the food she'd taken out for dinner, "Well then, when do you leave Dad?"

"A days, I'll be gone for Thanksgiving, but I should be back in time for Christmas."

"Okay, well who is helping me make dinner or are you all just going to stand her gossiping like the old guys who hang out at the diner all morning long."

Lucas kissed her forehead, "Let me take this." He grabbed the meat she'd taken out while Auggie, Cory and Alex all grabbed something as well.

* * *

"It was a nice wedding." Sarah remarked as she and Farkle sat in the backseat of a cab.

"Yeah it was, perfect for Maya and Charlie." He could feel the ring box in his pocket as he looked out the window to see how far they were from the restaurant.

"Are you okay?" Sarah put her hand on his knee, "Farkle, you are okay with Maya marrying Charlie, right?"

He turned to her, "More than okay, she really loves him and he loves her."

"So, where are we going?"

The cab stopped, "Just this little place I know." He told her as he paid the driver and then he helped her out.

It was a small restaurant, and when Farkle spoke to the host they were taken to a small table in a private room.

"Farkle, what is going on?" Sarah put her menu aside, "Are you up to something?"

"What, I can't take my beautiful girlfriend out to dinner after we attend my baby mama's wedding?"

Sarah giggled, "Oh Farkle, only you could say that and not make me cringe."

"I'm glad to hear that." He took her hand to his lips, kissing them as a bottle of champagne was brought over and two glasses poured for them.

Farkle looked up to the waiter, "I had the dinner order placed in advanced."

"Of course Dr. Minkus, we'll have that out in just a little while."

Sarah waited until they were alone, "You pre-ordered dinner, we've got champagne, Farkle, this is more than just a dinner isn't it?"

"It is, at least I hope." He held her hand and looked into her eyes, "Sarah, we've known each other most of our lives. We've been friends for a good chunk of that time, and more for such a short time, but I want that to last as long as it can. I love you, I don't know when it happened, it was like a slow drip over a long time, and a lot of that time I was scared of being hurt again, but I know you'll never break my heart, you'll never hurt me. And I promise you I will never hurt you, I will never break your heart. I want us to have children together, I want us have a life together, I know we've talked about it, I know I promised this was going to happen. Sarah, will you please do me the honor of agreeing to marry me?"

Tears had filled her eyes as she watched him nervously recite his proposal. "Yes, you fool, yes!"

Farkle opened the box, "I hope you like it."

She looked down, "It's beautiful, it's perfect, but all that matters is you and I are going to be married."

Farkle kissed her deeply, "You pick then when and where, I'll marry you in any kind of ceremony you want, big, small, with a Michael Jackson impersonator in Vegas if you want."

Sarah giggled, "I'm glad to hear that, but first let's just celebrate being engaged, we have plenty of time to plan our wedding."


	58. -58-

_**Author Note: We're winding down, only four more chapters after this one. I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year and posting it on my "official" blog if you want to check out the crazy, rough draft that my mind is spewing out you can by going to blog . kathalstead . com since I'm going to post everything I do every day there to keep myself in check.**_

 _ **And since we're in the final stretch of this fic, it's a great time to ask me anything you want to about this fic, so please feel free to drop me an ask in my ask box on my tumblr (katdvs).**_

* * *

 **-58-**

The morning air had a crisp chill to it, but Riley didn't mind as she sat on the porch of the Ranch house enjoying her cup of coffee, still dressed in her pajama's watching the sunrise.

She had missed the peace and serenity that came with time at the ranch, the little visits she'd had during high school always seemed to center her. The last few days here might have been just what she needed after months of being on an emotional roller coaster.

"Aren't you cold?" Lucas sat next to her on the porch step his hands hugging his own mug of coffee.

"It's perfect out right now." She snuggled close to him, "We should find a way to spend a bit more time down here, especially after you retire from baseball."

He put his arm around her and held her close, "I think we can figure something out for that."

They were silent enjoying their coffee, the sunrise, the quiet of the country when Lucas looked to his wife, "Alex is having fun here right?"

"She is" Riley let her fingers caress his trimmed beard, "This is a whole different world for her, it's an adventure, she's a city girl though."

"Well I have a soft spot for both my city girls." He kissed the top of her head.

"So what time are your parents going to be here, and what time is that caterer arriving?"

"Noon for the caterer and one for my parents."

Riley walked her fingers up his chest, "It's still early, and Alex will sleep as late as we let her."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I think we should go back to bed, and work on that baby making scheme."

"Another negative test this morning?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it'll happen when it's meant to, I know it will. And that just means more trying."

"Riles, we already made one kid, we can make more I'm sure we can."

Her fingers twisted into his shirt, "We weren't trying for Alex."

"And she happened because she was meant to." He looked down into her brown eyes, "If after the New Year you're still not pregnant, we'll go to the doctors, see what they suggest, and we'll do what they tell us to do, even if it's only trying at certain times of day when your temperature is whatever they think it needs to be."

Riley smiled, "Thank you, maybe we'll get lucky again and we won't have to go to those extremes."

"Let's not think about the negatives okay, let's just focus on the future positives."

"How do you always know what to say?"

"When I look at you, for some reason I always know what I want to say."

* * *

"Why did we think moving in on Thanksgiving was a good idea?" Lillian looked at the last load they had brought in from her old apartment.

Josh sighed as he flopped down on the couch before pulling her onto his lap, "Because it was the perfect excuse not to make plans for the holiday and spend it just us."

Lillian relaxed in his embrace, "Oh right that, yes." She purred when she felt his lips on the back of her neck, "We haven't put the bed together yet and you're already getting frisky with me?"

"I like getting frisky with you" His hand slipped under her t-shirt, his fingers sliding up her abs.

"Joshua Matthews you are insatiable." She gasped when she felt his fingers tracing the outline of her bra.

"I think I'm thankful most this year for you," He confessed as he continued teasing her, "I'm thankful for the future, and that we'll share it together."

Lillian leaned back against him, her body arching up at his touch, "Well I like the way this is starting." She turned her head, capturing his mouth with hers, feeling their bodies shift and twist as she lay back on the couch and he moved over her.

Just as Josh deepened the kiss someone began knocking on the door.

Lillian groaned, "Who the hell could that be?"

Josh pulled back, "Whoever it is they're my least favorite person right now."

She tried to adjust her clothes so it didn't appear her boyfriend was about to rip them off as Josh got up and went to answer the door.

"Wonderful you're home." Mavis Massimo pushed her way inside, "I wasn't sure if you would be or not, but I wanted to drop this off as soon as I could."

Lillian looked at the woman she was probably about her age, perky, bubbly at least at the moment, pushy for sure.

Josh opened the thick envelope, "What is this?"

"The galley of your book, it was on my desk this morning when I came in to watch the parade."

He looked at it in his hands, "Wow, this is real huh?"

"Yes, look it over when you have a chance, I'll call you next week." Mavis looked around, "I guess you still have a lot to do."

"We did just finish bringing things in." Lillian wasn't sure what it was about this woman, she just didn't trust her.

"Well good luck getting settled." Mavis' hand rested on Josh's arm for just a moment, "I'll call you."

Josh looked away, "Thank you, it was nice of you to bring this and not wait, have a Happy Thanksgiving." He opened the door and shoed her out.

Lillian watched as he locked the door and leaned against it for a moment. "Not a fan of her either huh?"

"She's friendly I think she's watched too many shows where the writer falls for the editor." He put the galley down and went back to the couch, leaning over Lillian, "This writer has already fallen for someone, no way is it possible for me to fall for anyone else."

She smiled, caressing his face for a moment before kissing him, feeling his body settle on top of hers as they started to pick up where they left off before they were disturbed.

* * *

"Thank you for cooking Mom." Maya told her as they sat in the living room area of the loft and she rubbed her ever growing belly.

"Well it was my pleasure." Katy sat next to her, "I'm thankful that you're letting us spend the day with you."

"I know things have been strained for a long time, but you're still my Mom, and I'm going to need you. I'm going to be a Mom myself, and I don't know how to be one."

"You'll find your way, and you'll have Charlie and Farkle."

Maya looked over towards the room they'd built for the baby as Shawn, Charlie and Nate were trying to put together the crib, "What's up with Nate?"

Katy sighed as she looked towards her son, "I think the move from Arizona he doesn't have any friends besides Alex. He's always scribbling in that notebook."

"He and Wyatt aren't friends?"

"Who's Wyatt?"

"Alex's boyfriend."

Katy cringed, "Oh boy, I think your brother might have a crush on Alex."

"Yeah, I think so," Maya looked to him again, "Hey Nate, come with me to get some ice cream for the pie."

"Maya" Katy looked to her daughter.

"Trust me okay," Maya pushed herself up off the couch as her brother came in, "We'll be back in a few minutes, the bodega is just a few steps from the building door."

Nate didn't speak as he followed his sister until they were in the elevator, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"How did you know?" She studied her brother; he favored Shawn in appearance for the most part.

"You have like three gallons of ice cream in your freezer already. So what teen angst does Mom think you can handle that she can't?"

Maya chuckled, "You're so cute Johnny."

"Nate."

Maya rolled her eyes, "When I was about your age, my best friend liked this boy they were crazy about each other. I on the other hand enjoyed picking on him, I liked to get under his skin, he was cute, he had a side of him that was dangerous and that appealed to me."

Nate cringed, "I don't need to know about you and Charlie as teens."

Maya couldn't help but chuckle as they arrived at the lobby, "Oh no, Charlie was an uptight goody-goody back then, trying to be what his Mom wanted him to be. No I'm talking about Lucas."

"Alex's Dad, you had a thing for him?" He followed her out of the building into the crisp November air.

"Sort of, I built up this perception of who I thought he was. I thought he was this dangerous bad boy waiting to break free. I thought he was pretending to be this goody-goody to impress Riley." Maya stopped and turned to her brother, "The thing is the perception I had of Lucas wasn't who he was. He was so damn good he had trouble picking Riley because he didn't want to hurt me, because he knew Riley would be upset that I was hurt."

Nate didn't look at his sister directly, "Why are you telling me this."

"You have a crush on Alex right?"

Nate kicked the sidewalk but didn't answer.

"But she's with Wyatt right?"

"That dumb jock." Nate scoffed, "Like he's huge Maya, how can I compete against him?"

"You can't, and you shouldn't." Maya put her arm around him as they started walking again, "Wyatt isn't a dumb jock, not what I know, not what I've seen. He and Alex are best friends."

"She and I are best friends."

Maya shook her head, "You were best friends, before you moved to Arizona. You would only see her every so often on a visit here right? You only saw a small part of who Alex started growing up to be."

"So you think I have a skewed perception of her?"

"I think you might be a little lost in a fantasy that you're not seeing who she's becoming." Maya opened the door of the bodega, "Just get your head out of your notebook, see who she is, who Wyatt is. I'm not saying they're a great love, they could be an innocent first crush, but the worst thing you can do is push your way into their relationship. It'll only lead to resentment."

"But you're friends with Lucas and Riley, right?" He followed her around the store.

"Yes, but nowhere near as close to Riley as I once was, and honestly, if I hadn't told Lucas a secret I had no right to tell, he and I wouldn't be friends."

"So I should what, wait for Alex and Wyatt to implode and break up?"

"No, you need to make new friends, you need to grow your social circle and not depend on Alex alone. Who knows if you did that maybe you might find someone who you want to hang out with, who you want to hold hands with, who you want to protect during a scary movie, or whatever it is you kids consider dating these days."

"I could use some friends." He sighed as Maya grabbed the ice cream and went to the counter to pay.

"It'll be good for you otherwise you'll self-destruct later like I did."

"What do you mean?"

"Riley and I were close, too close, and eventually I had to find myself and she had to find herself. That's what you're doing at this age." Maya explained as she handed him the bag with the ice cream, "You're discovering who you are, so projecting some ideal onto someone else is just going to add not only to your own confusion, but theirs."

* * *

"So what do you think of the ranch?" Beau looked to Alex across the dinner table now that they had finished their meal.

"It's cool, I think. It's different, so much open space, it's cool to see the stars at night, and it was fun riding horses with Dad this week, but I think I might be a city girl." She looked to see her Grandparents reaction.

Hope nodded, "You are a city girl, but Texas is part of you. Enjoy it in small doses, otherwise it can be overwhelming."

Riley rose from the table starting to clear it when Hope joined her, following her into the kitchen, "Riley how are you doing?"

"Okay, I think." Riley was asked that question every single day by someone, they all meant well but what could you really say, I want to crawl into bed and hide until it feels okay for the sun to shine again?

Hope put some plates down, "I know it's difficult to move on with life, I know a part of you is going to be sad for a very long time, and it's going to creep up on you when you least expect it. But I want you to know if you need to or want to talk, I'm available. I'm just a phone call away."

"Thank you Hope, that's very kind of you." Riley started packing up the left overs.

Hope stopped her, taking her hands in hers, "You are my daughter now, I've thought of you as one for years really."

"She left us these letters, me and Auggie, and things she was just so sure was going to happen." Riley pulled away, "She's sure Lucas and I will have more kids."

Hope looked at her daughter-in-law, "Is that something you two don't want?"

"We do, we've been trying." Riley confessed, "But each week I take a test, and it's negative."

"Oh Riley, sweetheart, you and Lucas haven't been back together for that long in the grand scheme of things really, and you've had a lot going on emotionally. You are going to get pregnant, especially if you stop worrying about it that is if you're not already."

"I took a test this morning." Riley sighed.

Hope looked to her daughter-in-law, "Maybe it's too early for a positive result, but I swear you've got that expecting glow."

"Or it could just be the Texas air." Riley went back to putting the leftovers away.

"Maybe" Hope was pretty sure though it wasn't the air, it wasn't just the love her son had for Riley either, no she was a hundred percent sure that in a few weeks they'd get the call that Riley was expecting a new bundle of joy.

* * *

"So have you two decided on a wedding date?" Jennifer handed Sarah a glass of wine as she sat next to her in the living room while Farkle and Stuart sat across from them on the couch.

"We're thinking late spring, before the summer rush." Sarah looked around, still not sure if her future in-laws really liked her.

Jennifer nodded and tapped her finger to her lip, "You would kick off the season if we time it correctly. Your wedding would set the tone and standard for every other society wedding this summer."

Sarah looked to Farkle who looked as confused as she felt, "It would Mom, how so?"

"Well it'll be in all the papers, the blogs everyone is going to cover this wedding." She took a sip of her own wine, "Are you thinking day or evening?"

"We hadn't decided, I think we were actually thinking something on the smaller side, a bit more intimate." Farkle gave Sarah a soft smile, "We're not splashy society column people Mom, save that for when Geneva gets married."

"We're not talking about your sister right now." Jennifer looked to her son, "But your right, you've never really partaken of the splashy side of things, I don't know why I thought now you would."

"Jennifer, I think its sweet you want to help us with an elaborate ceremony, but I do think we're all better off with something small and intimate." Sarah looked around, "I'm not saying the courthouse on a Thursday afternoon like Charlie and Maya, but I think a nice Saturday evening wedding with close family and friends, the people we really care about in early May, would be perfect."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Stuart looked to his son, part of him still not sure Farkle was marrying the right woman.

"Yeah, it's what we want." Farkle smiled to Sarah, "The only thing I think we really need to do is figure out how Matthew can be involved, but we have time to figure that out."

Jennifer thought for a moment, "He would be about six months old. You could dress him up, have someone push him down the aisle in stroller, he could be the ring bearer."

"That's what Maya and I discussed the other day" Sarah looked over to Farkle, whenever she did she knew this was going to work.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be in bed kiddo?" Lucas grabbed a blanket and joined Alex on the porch swing, covering their legs.

"Just checking out the stars" She kept her eyes up at the sky.

Lucas nodded, "Something on your mind?"

Alex looked down at the blanket, trying to find the words she wanted to say, "I know I said I wasn't ready to be a big sister."

"Yeah, I remember."

"I overheard Mom and Nana in the kitchen, Mom really wants to have more kids doesn't she?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, she does." He watched his daughter, trying to figure out where her head was at, "You know we both love you more than we could ever fully put into words right?"

"Yeah" She rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm just getting used to sharing Mom with you, and getting time with you, when you guys have another kid they're going to need all the attention."

"You are still going to get attention even if we have a dozen more kids." Lucas kissed the top of her head, "Besides before you know it you'll be pretending you don't know us in public. In the blink of an eye you'll be eighteen years old, about to graduate high school."

"That is forever away." She teased.

"For you, yes, but I know one day I'll wake up and you won't be this adorable little girl, you're going to be an angsty teenager plotting to do things no Father wants to know about."

Alex giggled, "I'm not changing diapers."

"You say that now, but trust me we all will." Lucas looked up at the stars, "Oh look a shooting star make a wish."

Alex closed her eyes, making the only wish she could.

Lucas made his own wish as he watched the star streak across the sky.


	59. -59-

**-59-**

Riley looked around the bakery, they had updated the color scheme, changed out some art work, redesigned the menu's just a little bit. "What do you think Sonya, think the NYU crowd is still going to be hanging out here?"

"Yes Riley, the few days we were closed to do this install they've been dying to get back in." Sonya explained as she set up the register. "It looks amazing, it's not completely different, it's still comfortable, it's just freshened up. You don't have to worry."

"Oh Sonya, that's what I do best, I worry, I always have." Riley really looked around the dining area, "I spent so much time in high school here, and a lot of time when Alex was little."

"I was cleaning up the computer in the backroom I found some files I think you would be interested in." She pulled out a flash drive, "Topanga really was proud of you, I just think she never knew how to tell you."

Riley looked down at the device, "What's on here?"

"Some of your early reporting, your biggest stories, according to the media player, she would watch them a bit."

"I didn't think she ever watched my reporting."

Sonya scoffed, "Really? Riley, she watched you all the time. She might not have been a sports fan, but she was a fan of you."

Riley felt the tears start forming and shook her head, "Thank you for this Sonya."

"I'm going to go check on stuff in the back, we should be ready to open tomorrow morning on schedule."

"Wonderful, thank you for everything Sonya, oh, that area we discussed is that ready?"

Sonya nodded, "Yeah, oh and look here's Aug coming down the stairs. I'll give you a few minutes with him."

"Thank you" Riley watched as she disappeared in to the back just as Auggie came in, "Hey little brother."

"You want to see it?" He crossed the room removing the small box from his pocket, opening it to reveal the round turquoise stone with a halo of diamonds around it with a gold band.

"Oh Auggie, it's wonderful. Sonya is going to love it. When are you asking her?"

"Tonight, I don't want to wait."

"Well before you do that, I want to show you something." Riley led him over towards the small room she'd had built out in the back, "I'm not trying to force you to make a life choice, I'm just letting you know that if you find yourself in need of some office space to start your own legal practice, this is yours. Otherwise we'll make it a room people can book for study groups or something."

Auggie opened the door, it was empty, and bigger than he expected, "Are you serious Riles?"

"Yeah, I know that if you decide to practice law you're not going to be part of a big firm or a corporation. You'll want to help people who really need it, and I over stepped didn't I?"

"I still don't know what exactly I want to do, but Riley thank you for even considering me with this space."

"The offer is open until you tell me you've made a decision, for now it'll be storage."

Auggie hugged her, "Thanks, I'm going to go see if I can get Sonya to join me for a walk."

"Aug, she'll say yes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am." Riley grabbed her purse, "I'll see you at home later, good luck."

Auggie clutched the box in his hand before slipping it into his pocket. "Hey Sonya" he called out just as she came from the back, "Are you done for the night?"

"Almost, did Riley show you her surprise?"

"She did, I'm still weighing my options." He explained, "What else do you need to do?"

Sonya grabbed the keys, "Lock up, and then I'm all yours."

Auggie blushed, "So you're ready to open in the morning?"

"Yeah, everything is set up, ready to go." She looked around, "I really like what Riley's done."

"So do I," he took her coat and helped her put it on.

Sonya looked to him, "Are you okay, should I have warned you about what your sister was planning?"

"No, it was sweet, and I know Riley is trying to help. I think she's more lost now than I ever was."

"She did have her career stolen from her didn't she?"

"Exactly," Auggie watched as Sonya locked up the last door, "And she can't even just go out and get a new job for another six months, I think she has thrown herself into a lot of different projects to fill the time."

"Like redecorating her entire house, re-doing the bakery."

"Focusing on trying to get pregnant." Auggie revealed.

"Really, how do you know about that?"

"I saw the negative test in the trash and it better be hers or Alex is one dead teenager." Auggie chuckled, "Besides they're always sneaking away to fool around."

"You think you're ready to be an Uncle again?" Sonya teased as she went up the steps.

"I am, I think I've been a decent one, I guess I should ask Alex huh?"

"She adores you." Sonya looked around the street, "Which way?"

"This way" Auggie took her hand and led her to the old building, punching in the passcode to get in and taking her up to the roof.

"Auggie, what are we doing up here?"

Sonya was standing in the middle of the roof, the crisp, cold December air wrapping around them. He plugged in the fairy lights just as it began to snow.

"Auggie, what's going on?"

"Sonya Marie Parker, you are my best friend." He slowly began to walk towards her, "You've helped me to find myself again, to ground me, to see that the future can be bright even in my darkest moments. I love you and I am willing to shout it from this rooftop or any rooftop in the city if I have to."

"Aug, I already know you love me."

He slowly got down on one knee and pulled out the box, "We can never predict the future, we can only try to guide it to the one we think we'll make us happiest. A future with you, whatever that entails is where I want us to go."

Sonya could feel her body shaking as he opened the box and she knew it wasn't from the cold air.

"Sonya will you marry me?"

"Yes," she breathed feeling him pull her glove off and slipping the ring on, she looked down, "I love it, but not nearly as much as I love you."

Auggie caressed her face for a moment, "Thank you for reminding me to be happy."

"Just kiss me you fool." She felt his lips land on hers, her fingers in his curls as he held her close to him. She never expected her day to end this way.

* * *

Nate looked over the words he'd written in his notebook before glancing across the smoothie shop to Alex who was laughing at something Wyatt said.

Could he really be funny?

He'd been thinking about what his sister had said to him on Thanksgiving.

The bell above the door jangled with a new arrival and his eyes followed the girl, she was in their class, Crystal Harper. She was on the short side, blond hair, blue eyes, a smile she used rarely. She was different then Alex, and that's all that mattered to Nate.

He looked over, closing his notebook wondering what he had to do to get her green eyes to fall on him? What spell had Wyatt cast upon her that she couldn't see anyone but him?

He stood up, rubbing his hands together as he watched Crystal for a moment before he crossed towards her. "Hi Crystal."

She turned, her eyes looking over him before glancing behind him, he was too nervous to turn around and see who they landed on, "Nate, right, transfer from Arizona, always hanging around the Matthews—I mean Friar girl right?"

"Sort of yeah." He took a deep breath, "The holiday dance is Friday, and I'm sure you already have a date, but if you don't I was thinking maybe we could go together and get to know each other, maybe."

Crystal smiled before taking a sip of her smoothie, "They're watching you, Wyatt and Alex."

"They are?" Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

She put her hand on his arm, "Nate, I think you and I together, could maybe find a way to get exactly who we want. Let's sit and talk."

"You do?" They moved back to his table and he pulled his notebook close to him.

"Let me guess, pages and pages of poetic words about Alex right?"

Nate looked down feeling the heat of his cheeks turning read.

"Listen, she and Wyatt are both curious as to what's happening over here." She let her fingers walk up his arm for a moment, "And you might just be the key to me getting what I want."

"What do you want?"

"Wyatt Baker, I want him." She sat up, smiling, "So you and me, we team up, Alex gets jealous, she and Wyatt break up, you get the girl, I get the boy and we're all happy."

"You think that could work?"

Crystal moved her seat closer, leaning in to speak in his ear, "It'll work. You'll get Alex and I'll get Wyatt, got a deal?"

Nate glanced over seeing that Wyatt and Alex were watching them and he smiled, "Yeah, you've got a deal."

"Wonderful" She ran her fingers through his hair and then quickly planted a kiss on his lips, "I can't wait to be your date to the dance. Call me tonight."

Nate watched as she quickly wrote her number on a napkin and then kissed it so her tinted lip gloss left an impression.

"That's beyond weird right?" Wyatt finally looked away, "That feels like a trainwreck."

Alex nodded as she turned back to her boyfriend, "Yeah it does, um speaking of the dance, we haven't talked about it."

Wyatt took Alex's hand in his, bringing it to his lips, "Alexis Friar, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes, of course I will."

* * *

"Riley, are you okay?" Lucas found her in her office, watching old video clips of her reporting and interviews.

She turned to him, "I sit here for hours just doing nothing. I'm not chasing stories or interviews, I'm not hanging around locker rooms discovering who the next it guy for a team is."

"Do you miss that?" He crouched in front of her, taking her hand in his.

"No, that's why I'm confused. I was a Sports Reporter for ten years, longer really with what I did in College and High School. But now that I'm not doing it, I don't miss it."

Lucas nodded, he didn't know exactly how she felt but he had an idea, "You want to know something, when I'm not playing baseball, I don't miss it."

Riley squeezed his hand.

"What do you think about doing sweetheart?"

"This is going to make me sound, I don't even know."

"Riley, you can tell me anything."

She looked into his eyes, knowing it was true, "Being here, home, raising more kids. I know we're working on it, maybe it's just the guilt of having worked so much when Alex was little, dragging her along with me whenever I could."

Lucas closed his eyes, letting his hand run from the side of her face down her neck and side of her body, "Babe, we'll have it. I promise you, I can see it. You are already a wonderful mother."

She sighed, "You know your Mom thinks I'm glowing with pregnancy already."

"My mother is an optimist, just like you are."

"What if we missed our chance Lucas, what if we were meant to have a bunch of kids but all those years apart stole that from us."

"Riley" His tone was strong, not angry, but forceful, "Stop, we did lose time together, whatever size family we are meant to have we will have. We have to stop worrying about it not happening. It will happen I know it will."

She had been surprised, but it was exactly what she needed to hear from him. "Thank you."

"Anytime, come on, let's make dinner. Alex should be home soon, and I bet your brother is going to burst in with news."

"Oh he told you he was proposing today huh?" Riley rose from the desk chair.

"Yeah he's excited who do you think told him where to get a ring."

Riley cupped his face with her hands, smiling, "You are an amazing man and I'd be a fool to ever forget it again."

"Watch it, or we're going to have to order a pizza for our daughter, while I spend the rest of the night making a baby with you."

"How about dinner with our daughter, celebratory dessert with my brother and Sonya, and then we sneak away, lock our door and it's just you and me until morning."

"Deal."


	60. -60-

_**Author Note: Okay we're in the final week, only 2 more chapters after this, can you believe it I sure can't to be honest. I'm sure I'll get all weepy on you guys on the AN for chapter 62, but seriously thank you so much for still reading, liking, reblogging, commenting, etc you guys rock.**_

* * *

 **-60-**

"Oh you look wonderful Alex." Riley stood in the doorway of her daughter's room, "Here let me help you with that."

Alex handed her mother the necklace, "Thanks Mom."

"You know it's a shame you're going to miss the opening of the clinic, but you'll have more fun at the dance." Riley got the necklace latched and looked at their reflection in the mirror.

"Dad isn't disappointed is he?"

"It was his idea for you to go to the dance; I would've made you go to the clinic thing tonight."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Then I would get sassy, and get in trouble."

"So instead you don't get sassy, you get to go to the dance, maybe dance a slow song with Wyatt, and have some fun." Riley was twisting Alex's hair before she left it fall to her shoulders, "Not too much fun."

"Mom" Alex pulled away, "I'm only thirteen we hold hands and like a peck on the cheek maybe once in a while."

"That's faster than your father and I moved."

"Mom" Alex shook her head, "You also got stuck in a triangle I've heard all kinds of stuff about it over the last few months."

"Speaking of that, things with Nate, has he backed off?"

Alex picked up her black cardigan, "Yeah, actually I think so. He's going to the dance with Crystal Harper, so I think he's found someone new to focus on."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Riley crossed her arms as she looked at her daughter, "You're not a little girl anymore."

"Mom, I will always be your little girl." Alex hugged her mother, "I love your dress by the way."

"Thank you, does it look tight though?"

Alex pulled back, "Maybe around the chest."

Riley nodded, "That's what I was thinking as well. Anyways, have fun with Wyatt we'll pick you up from the dance."

"I thought Uncle Josh was going to drop me off."

"What are you embarrassed for your parents to pick you up?"

Alex smiled, "No, yes, I'm at that age. I just didn't think Dad's little party would be over by then."

"Oh please, it's just a small thing to celebrate the clinic opening. Just some friends, some press, and then Monday your Dad goes into Veterinarian mode at least for a few months before spring training."

"Mom" Alex stopped Riley as she was leaving the room, "You have fun tonight, you and Dad. You deserve to have fun."

"Thanks sweetie." Riley blew her daughter a kiss before leaving the room.

* * *

As Cory grabbed his last piece of luggage from the baggage carousel he realized how good it felt to be back home in America. He had missed the hustle and bustle of the big city, he'd missed the smell of the hot dog vendors and the pizzerias, but mostly he'd missed the comfort of his family.

Christmas was just a few weeks away, and he knew that he couldn't miss his daughter's birthday the next day and he couldn't miss the first Christmas without Topanga. He'd felt guilty about missing Thanksgiving, but what news he'd received from his kids since had been heartwarming, promising even.

When his cab arrived in front of the brownstone he sighed, he could tell that no one was home, and he was amazed at how empty this house could look as he paid the driver and gathered his bags.

The house was warm; he could smell the mulberry candle that Riley had been burning throughout the day in her office. He could see the boxes of Christmas decorations she'd pulled out from the storage area and the artificial tree. He chuckled wondering if Lucas was going to really be okay with a fake white tree that spins around.

He made his way up to the top floor and entered his little apartment. On the table he found a basket of muffins and a card.

 _Dad, Sorry we're not home to greet you. We're trimming the tree tomorrow for my birthday—as always. We've missed you and I hope you like the updates to the bakery, and you approve of the clinic when you get to see it._

 _Riley_

He couldn't help but smile as he put the note back down and went to sit on the bed, looking at the picture of his wife. "Well Topanga, I went and saw some of the world."

It was almost as if he could feel her sitting next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "It was good to get out of New York for a while, to be able to breathe without worry I was going to say or do something to set off Auggie and Riley, even Alex and Josh. We all miss you."

He reached up wiping his eyes, he'd held it in for so long, "It's not fair Topanga, and I get that life isn't fair, but I still don't know how I go on without you." He chuckled a little, "I don't know if I can be strong enough for the kids. You know Auggie passed the BAR, still won't say he'll be a lawyer, but you know he will be."

Cory rose from the bed and went to the window to look out at the neighborhood, "Riley updated the bakery, Lucas is opening his clinic, Alex is dating, Josh is getting a book published, and Auggie is engaged. How are you not here for this?"

" _I'm always with you."_

Cory spun around, he was sure he'd heard her voice. But no one was there. Had he wanted to hear her so badly that he made himself believe he heard her? Yes it was the only explanation.

He leaned his forehead against the window enjoying the cooling sensation as he allowed himself to cry. To feel the way his chest constricted, the way his body tensed and relaxed as he finally let grief wash over him.

He didn't know how long he cried, he just knew that he felt drained when he was done. He went into the bathroom, turning the shower on. Once under the spray it was if he felt the guilt and anger wash off his body.

Maybe now he could start to look forward to each new day instead of dreading it, maybe now he'd be able to see the joy in life, no matter how lonely it felt.

* * *

"Lucas this is amazing" Zay took a glass of champagne from the bar and looked around at what his best friend had created.

"Thanks Zay" Lucas looked around at everyone who had come to celebrate and the press that was here. "Where the heck is my wife?"

Zay chuckled, "You know for a long time I didn't think I'd ever hear you call her that, and then the first time you did I thought you had lost your mind."

"I did kind of just drop that on you didn't I?" Lucas laughed as he felt Riley slip her hand into his.

"What are you two laughing about over here?"

"Oh it's a great Lucas story" Zay started, "You see the morning of Farkle's birthday we were having breakfast and he's all excited to be moving back to New York and I was like, she's engaged and he was like but we're married. I was speechless, and then he explained the whole thing and showed me the wedding video."

Riley shook her head, "You were just so sure of yourself weren't you Friar?"

"I sure was _Mrs._ Friar." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers, "Where were you, you keep disappearing."

Riley looked around cautiously, "Something hasn't been sitting right; I've felt nauseous all night long."

Lucas nodded, "Well it doesn't look like anyone else is feeling ill, maybe its nerves."

"Maybe, but I know this is going to be amazing." She gave him a quick kiss, "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you" he squeezed her hand and could hear Zay groan, "What?"

"You guys are still all stupid heart eyes for each other. It's really kind of disgusting." He took a sip of his champagne stopping mid-sip when he saw Gwen come in, "Excuse me."

Riley leaned against her husband, "Is that Smackle's younger sister?"

"I think so." Lucas watched as Zay greeted the younger woman, "This isn't going to end well, will it?"

Riley took his champagne glass, taking a sip, "Probably not, but Zay is a grown man. If he wants to get his heart broken we can't stop him."

"What if he believes he won't end up with a broken heart?"

"That is a woman who if she wants to or not is here to break his heart, it's the way she's carrying herself." Riley looked to her husband, "Not everyone can be as sure of the depth and strength of their love the way you were, you still are. I am so glad, thankful, that you were, because the life we've got together, as crazy as it's been is everything I've ever wanted."

"You keep talking like this and we're going to have to go hide in the office."

Riley giggled when she felt him pull her closer, "Don't get distracted we still have to pick Alex up from the dance."

Lucas sighed, "Fine, fine, I'll just have to get you alone when we get home."

"I love when you think of that." She let her fingers play with his hair, just as her stomach started twisting again, "Excuse me."

"Of course" He took the champagne glass as she rushed away just as Maya and Charlie came over.

"Is Riley okay?" Maya absentmindedly rubbed her pregnant belly; she was just a few days away from her due date.

Lucas turned to them, "Hey, yeah, actually I think she's _nervous_ about something. Alex is off at the dance with Wyatt."

"Nate is at that with some girl Crystal I think he said her name is." Charlie handed his wife a bottle of water.

"Yeah I had a chat with Nate about Alex and Wyatt I told him he needed to not insert himself." Maya opened the water as she noticed the shocked look on Lucas' face, "I might realize now, years later, that I kind of maybe messed you and Riley up back then by inserting myself in between you two. I tried to make up for it you two just took thirteen damn years to make it happen."

Lucas shook his head, "Thank you, I'd rather my daughter not end up in a triangle. How are you feeling?"

"Besides like a giant watermelon is inside of me kicking and dancing? I'm ready for Matthew to arrive."

"I think we're all ready for Matthew to arrive." Farkle came up behind them kissing Maya's cheek before shaking Lucas' hand, "Where's Riley?"

"Ladies room" Lucas looked towards the door. "Where's Sarah?"

Farkle and Maya looked to each other and then to Lucas, "London, business trip for the company. Are the two of you…" Farkle began.

"Trying to make a baby?" Maya finished.

"No comment." He still hadn't taken his eyes off the door of the restroom.

Maya rolled her eyes, "When she was pregnant with Alex she got sick at night more than during the day."

"She's not pregnant guys, she's taken tests." Lucas admitted with a sigh, "Every week she takes a test and they've all been negative. It's killing her that she's not pregnant yet. Please don't tell her I told you this."

"I'm sorry you guys haven't been together that long though really, it'll happen." Maya assured him.

"I know that, and deep down she knows that." Lucas saw Riley come out, "I think she's just scared since we lost all the time together."

"It'll happen for you, the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you, it would be a grave injustice." Charlie told him.

"Thanks Charlie, I'm surprised to hear that."

"So what's a surprise to hear?" Riley put her hand on Lucas' shoulder as she returned.

"I was just telling Lucas that I am happy the two of you worked things out." Charlie looked around, "Who is that Zay's talking to?"

"Is that Gwen Smackle?" Farkle blinked several times before looking to Riley and Lucas, "What mess is Zay in?"

"We aren't exactly sure." Riley looked over once again, "But I have a feeling it's not going to end well."

* * *

Wyatt took a deep breath as he finished washing his hands in the boys' room just as he heard Nate's voice from one of the stalls.

"So wait you and Crystal made a deal to help each other get the attention of Baker and Friar?" The chuckled voice of Chester cut through the air.

Wyatt rolled his eyes as he listened to this mess. Both these idiots, he was sick of them both.

"Yeah, Crystal seems to like Wyatt, for whatever reason, and hey if Alex gets jealous I'm with Crystal I'll take it."

Wyatt leaned against the sinks, crossing his arms as he heard the toilets flush and a moment later Chester and Nate coming out from different stalls.

Chester took one look at Wyatt, looked down and went to wash his hands at the far end before quickly returning to the dance.

Nate stood straight up, wishing he was as tall as Wyatt, or at least a little taller. Damn his parents for not being very tall, at least he wasn't as short as his sister.

Wyatt didn't move he just stared at Nate waiting for him to say something.

"Something wrong Baker?"

"Yeah" he uncrossed his arms and grabbed the counter as he stared down at his potential rival, "You seem to have it in your head that Alex is available, that she has to make a choice between you and me."

"Maybe she does, maybe you need to make a choice between Alex and Crystal." Nate smirked and as soon as it was on his face he was sure he'd soon feel a fist wipe it away.

Wyatt shook his head, "I don't know what game you and Crystal think you're playing. I have absolutely no interest in Crystal Harper I have no desire to spend any time with her. Alex is the girl for me she is _always_ going to be the girl for me."

"And yet one of us kissed her during the fireworks on the Fourth of July." Nate was sure that was what he needed to say to prove what a jackass he was sure Wyatt was.

Wyatt nodded, "Yes, and Alex told you she wasn't interested then, that was what five months ago. For what it's worth she was my girlfriend then, she's still my girlfriend. Oh and she and I were each other's first kisses, and we'll be each other's last kiss as well."

Nate started to laugh, "What are you buying that mess her family has about finding the one when you're in middle school? Please my Dad is her Grandfather's best friend, and he didn't find the love of his life until his thirties. You don't really find the love of your life in middle school."

Wyatt nodded, "You're right, sometimes you find it in pre-school, and you're best friends from that day forward, one day you realize that you would do anything to keep her from being hurt or disappointed. You keep a secret from her because you want to verify that what you've learned is true. You hug her when she cries as she finds out that her hero, her idol, the man she wished upon a star would be her father, _is_ her father. You let her feel the emotions she needs to feel as her whole world is turned upside down over and over again. You hold her when she suddenly starts crying about missing her Grandmother. You hold her back as much as you can so she doesn't punch Chester in the face again. You look into her beautiful green eyes when she smiles and you know that one day, years from now you'll be looking in those eyes telling her you'll love her forever, in front of God and family."

Nate laughed, "Oh gees it's going to be fun watching you when Alex breaks your heart. And she will because I'm the guy she's meant to be with."

Wyatt could only shake his head, "What do you really know about Alex, do you know her, or do you just have a perception of who you think she is based on all those crazy poems you've written about her, that's right Nate, I know that's what you write in that notebook of yours. Do yourself a favor, back off."

* * *

Gwen pulled her jacket sleeves down over her hands as she and Zay walked down the street after leaving the clinic, "Zay, I have some news."

Zay stopped turning to her, "What is it Gwen?"

She licked her lips as she tried to find the right way to tell him new that was sure to not only break his heart but destroy him. "It's about my sister."

He nodded as he took in a deep breath of the cold December air. "Okay, hit me with it. Just tell me whatever it is, rip it off like a Band-Aid."

Gwen rubbed her hands together, looking down, afraid to see his eyes when he heard, "Isadora is engaged. There's another scientist that she works with, and I guess they had a thing prior to her return to New York."

Zay huffed several times as he backed away from Gwen before leaning against the outside of a breakfast café. He was silent as his eyes darted from one spot on the ground to another. "I was what just someone to make her forget someone else? That's basically what I was when she was Farkle, and I'm guessing that's what I was this summer."

Gwen balled her hands into fists, wishing her sister was here to hear the heartbreak in Zay's voice, to see the pain on his entire body. "I don't understand my sister, I never understood her." She took a tentative step towards him, bracing herself for rejection, "You don't deserve to be hurt this way Zay, you are an amazing man, you have one of the biggest hearts I've ever encountered. The way you love your friends and family, any woman would be a fool not to see how special you are."

Zay looked up to see her blink back tears he reached up to wipe them away.

"My sister might be a genius, but she's an idiot to let you go." She bit her lip, holding back so many thoughts, things she wanted to tell him, needed to say but she knew now wasn't the time.

Zay couldn't help but smile, he didn't want to think, he didn't want to focus on the pain he was feeling his heart. He pulled Gwen to him getting lost for a moment in her violet eyes he felt a jolt like he never had before. If anyone ever asked him to describe this moment he would explain it in movie terms, the way a man holds a woman with that moment where he burns it to his memory before kissing her. That's what this was, a moment he knew he needed to remember before his lips crashed onto hers.

He felt her arms wrap around him, the feel of her body against his, the hum of pleasure that radiated from her as they kissed.

Everything with Gwen, every feeling, every touch was being seen through new eyes, clear eyes and a heart that got an unspoken message.

* * *

"Okay it's the last dance of the night." The DJ announced as a slow song began to fill the gymnasium.

Wyatt took Alex's hand and pulled her as close as he knew he could get away with.

"What happened when you went to the bathroom, you've looked upset ever since." She lightly let her fingers run along the hair behind his ear, watching him gasp just slightly at her touch. "I mean I know the girls' room is made for gossip, but is the boys as well?"

Wyatt sighed, "Don't get mad please don't get mad."

Alex bit her lip, "I can promise to try not to get mad."

Wyatt reached up brushing her hair behind her ear, watching the way her breath seemed to catch, the way her lips trembled just a little bit. "I overheard Chester and Nate talking."

Alex closed her eyes, "That doesn't sound like a good combination at all."

"It wasn't." Wyatt admitted, "Nate was telling him how he and Crystal were here together trying to make us jealous."

"Why would we be jealous?"

Wyatt felt the small smile on his lips, "Nate thinks he still has a chance with you, and Crystal seems to think she has a chance with me. Which she doesn't, she will never have a chance with me."

"That's a relief I would never talk to you again if you ever broke up with me and got with Crystal." She sighed letting her head rest on his shoulder, "Wyatt, they can't come between us, you are the boy for me you are mine. I told you that months ago and that hasn't changed."

He breathed in the cherry vanilla body spray she wore, "You are the girl for me. Well as long as your Dad doesn't kill me."

Alex groaned, "They're watching us aren't they?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad. You're mom looks like she's about to cry."

Alex looked up, giving her parents a small wave, feeling the rush of embarrassment, "This could be worse, my Grandfather could be here as a chaperone."

"You mean having your Uncle here wasn't bad enough?" Wyatt glanced over to see Josh talking with Riley and Lucas.

"Well I mean Grandpa would probably have turned this into a father/daughter dance or a grandfather/granddaughter dance." Alex shrugged, "And really, I just want to dance with you."

Wyatt sighed as the song ended and what lights had been turned down came back up, "I guess our evening is over."

"I guess so." She took his hand before they went over to her parents. "Mom why are you getting weepy?"

Riley had just wiped the last tears she'd felt, "That song you guys were just dancing to, that was your Grandparents song, they were probably about your age when well it came out and they first danced to it. Plus you two dancing, here, in this gym maybe brought back some memories."

"The nostalgia is heavy tonight with her birthday tomorrow and all." Lucas tried to explain, though he had another hypothesis for her behavior. "Come on kids, let's get you home."

"Sure thing Dr. Friar" Wyatt picked up their coats and helped Alex with hers before putting his on, "How was your clinic party?"

"It was a boring grown up cocktail party, but it gave the staff a chance to mingle with their friends, families and ours." Lucas studied the young man, the way he held his daughters hand and made sure he opened the door for her. "How was the dance?"

"Not bad," Wyatt held back his thoughts, but he feared Lucas could read them.

"Nate thinks he and some girl can break us up." Alex revealed, "What, I was going to tell them."

"As long as you two keep talking to each other, and you keep being honest with each other, you'll be fine." Riley told them as they stepped out into the cold night air.

"When you don't communicate that's when trouble starts, that's always been when Riley and I have had problems." Lucas was sure this was about to open a can of worms.

"So as long as we talk to each other we should be okay?" Alex asked as Wyatt opened the car door for her.

"Yeah, you should be. It's the most important part of any relationship." Riley watched them for a moment before Lucas opened the door for her.

* * *

Maya arranged the pillows on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep as Charlie came into their bedroom with a small package.

"What's that?" She studied him as he got on the bed and he handed it to her.

"I wanted you to have this before Matthew arrived." He kissed her softly before settling onto his side of the bed.

She studied her husband for a moment, still trying to get used to calling him that before she tore open the paper and found a framed picture of her and Farkle from when they were in middle school. She looked up to him, "Where did you get this?"

"Riley, I thought it would look nice in Matthew's nursery, to have a picture to show him that his parents are friends, and have been for a very long time."

Maya felt the tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Charlie, thank you. This is so special; I can't believe you thought of it."

Charlie shrugged, "I'm glad you like it" he wiped the tears she cried and then kissed her pulling himself as close to her as he could, "I love you Maya Penelope Hart-Gardner, and I will do anything I can to make you smile."

"You being you is enough." She kissed him, taking in this moment, knowing their lives would be forever changed soon.

* * *

Lucas sighed as he and Riley entered their bedroom. He loosened his tie and turned the TV on for the evening news.

Riley was removing her earrings and slipping out of her shoes when she looked to her husband, "Seriously do my breasts look bigger in this dress?"

Lucas looked over trying not to smile, "Maybe, do they feel bigger?"

"Maybe it's just this dress and bra." She sighed as she tried to unzip it, but felt Lucas pull the zipper down for her, and kiss the back of her neck. "Oh that's right we had plans for when we got home didn't we?"

"Maybe" he kissed the back of her neck again as his fingers unclasped her bra and then he made a whining sound as she pulled away.

"I'll be back" She disappeared into the bathroom and Lucas heard her vomiting.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

"Yeah, food poisoning or something" Riley stayed bent over the toilet for another minute before she returned to the bedroom, finding Lucas sitting on the bed engrossed in the news. "What's so fascinating?"

"They're doing a story on Accu-Test home pregnancy tests, apparently they've been giving out false negatives for a couple of months they're being recalled."

"Accu-Test are you sure?" Riley dashed back into the bathroom and pulled the box she had under the sink out and went back into the bedroom. "That's the test brand I've been using."

Lucas grabbed a t-shirt thankful he hadn't taken his pants off, "I'll go to the pharmacy, get a different brand, or maybe a few just to be safe."

Riley nodded as she watched him leave thankful the pharmacy was only a couple of blocks away.

False negatives.

She sat on the bed, her hands shaking as she tried not to get her hopes up.

She couldn't help but wonder how many weeks she'd been getting a false negative. She pulled up her phone trying to look at the tracking of her cycle, realizing it had been longer than she thought since her last period. But with the negative pregnancy tests she chalked it up to the emotional distress of losing her mother.

Could she really be?

She felt sick again, rushing into the bathroom.

* * *

Zay took Gwen's hand as they entered his house after he locked the front door he led her up the stairs to his bedroom.

They didn't speak as they stood outside the room kissing, their fingers just itching to remove the others clothes but oddly hesitant to do so.

He kissed her neck and she felt her head arch back, "Zay, go slow tonight, please."

He didn't speak he nodded before he kissed her, reaching behind her to unzip her dress, feeling the bare skin of her back against his fingertips before he spun her around, pushing the dress off her body, creating a trail of kisses on her back.

He pulled away and began to undress himself as he stood in front of her, tossing his tie to the nearby chair.

Gwen reached out for him, undoing the buttons of his shirt and pulled him towards her, needing to feel his body against hers as she discarded it before working her way to his belts and pants.

Zay kissed her, feeling a jolt of energy as she wrapped her body around his. He needed this, whatever this was with Gwen he needed it, he needed her, and he wanted her.

* * *

"Riley" Lucas had gotten back when he found her hugging the toilet, now wearing a pair of his sweats and t-shirt. He came over and pulled her hair back, "Maya told me when you were pregnant with Alex you got sick at night."

She sighed as she sat back and flushed the toilet, "I did, that's true."

Lucas handed her the bag, "We don't have to do this tonight. We can wait until morning."

She looked at the different boxes, "I need to know Lucas I won't be able to sleep if I don't take these."

"I love you no matter what the results are." He kissed the top of her head before leaving her to take the tests.

As he sat on the bed waiting for Riley to emerge from the bathroom, he wasn't sure he could handle it if she wasn't. Not his heartbreak, but hers. He knew just how much she wanted this. He glanced at the time on his phone it was just after midnight, how had the evening vanished from them?

Riley came out holding three different sticks as she slowly moved towards her husband, she looked down at the results to make sure they hadn't changed, that she hadn't been dreaming. "I hope to God you're ready to deal with a cranky, pregnant wife, and my late night ridiculous cravings."

"Are you, we are?" He jumped from the bed and took the tests from her, and he looked into her brown eyes, "Happy Birthday Riley, you're pregnant."

She kissed him deeply as he picked her up, she was thankful she'd brushed her teeth to distract herself as she waited for the results.

Lucas placed her on the bed, pulling away from the kiss to look in her eyes, "This is real right, I didn't fall asleep and this is a dream, right?"

"It's very real." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, "And in the morning I'll call to get in with my doctor and we can find out just how far along I am."

Lucas ran his hands over her sides until her got to her abdomen and he let his hands move over the area where their child was growing inside of her, "Hey kiddo, this is your Dad we are so excited for you. We love you a lot already, and you are going to have the best Mom in the world, and a pretty amazing big sister."

Riley giggled, "Daddy is really goofy; just wait until he starts doing accents."

Lucas' eyes went wide, "You mean Mortimer?" as his terrible British accent came out.

"Oui" Riley replied before she felt his lips crash down on hers.

She couldn't describe how happy she was I this moment, she wasn't sure she could even believe it was true until she woke up in the morning and could confirm it with a doctor, but for right now she was more than willing to enjoy the feel of her husband and her own joy culminating late at night in a brief window when she wasn't feeling ill.


	61. -61-

_**Author Note: So sorry this took so long guys. I wanted to make sure I got everything where it needs to be since the chapter after this is the last one! Also trying to get anything done while potty training a 3 year old boy is impossible, but my nephew knows how to use the potty now! Okay I might have gotten distracted by some Hallmark movies, and I did record a new podcast (should be up later this week), so you know lots of stuff going on.**_

* * *

 **-61-**

Lucas pulled his wife closer to him, kissing the back of her neck, hearing her pleasure filled murmurs as his hands explored her body.

"Down boy, as much as I would love to do this first thing on my birthday" She sighed when she felt his fingers massaging her breast. "I have to call and try and get into see my doctor."

Lucas whimpered, "Fine, I guess I'll go make you and the baby a healthy breakfast."

Riley felt him pull away and she grabbed him, "Lucas, don't say anything to Alex, or anyone please. We don't know how far along I am."

"I won't, I promise." He leaned down to kiss his wife quickly before he pulled away to quickly get dressed.

Riley picked up the positive pregnancy tests from where they landed on the floor the night before during their love making. She almost couldn't believe them. She grabbed her cellphone, thankful when she was able to get an appointment that morning, before she went to shower.

* * *

Lucas was putting breakfast together when Alex came down, "Morning sweetie."

"Morning Dad, where's Mom?"

"Getting ready for the day." He explained, "Okay, what do you two usually do on her birthday?"

"It's tree trimming day!" Alex clapped her hands, "We get out the tree, set it up, everyone comes over and we have a nice dinner and cake."

Lucas nodded, "Wait a fake tree?"

Alex plucked a grape from the fruit bowl. "Yeah it's awesome a nice white tree."

Lucas stopped what he was doing and looked at his wife when she came in, "A white Christmas tree?"

"Yes, a white Christmas tree." Riley smiled as she came and kissed his cheek.

"Are you mad or not?" Alex looked at her parents confused.

Lucas smiled, "You Riley Friar are full of surprises."

"Um hello, teenage daughter is confused over here!" Alex watched her parents gazing into each other's eyes.

"Your Dad was obsessed with the idea of a white Christmas tree, he would say when we were older he wanted to have a white tree."

"Is that why we have a white tree, because Dad always wanted one?"

"Maybe" Riley smirked, "Maybe I wanted one as well."

Alex groaned, "You guys are way too lovey dovey you realize that right?"

"Nope, we're not, this is just how we are." Lucas looked over to Riley before he began plating breakfast.

"Thank you" Riley took the plate, "So I have an appointment, and I would really like it if you could come with me this morning Lucas."

"Of course."

Alex looked to her parents, "So you're saying you'll be gone and I should invite Wyatt over to make out?"

"Never" Both snapped their attention back to her.

"You two are way too easy to freak out." Alex laughed as she looked down at her breakfast plate.

"Morning everyone, Happy Birthday Riley" Cory appeared from the stairs with a small package wrapped in purple paper.

"Hi Daddy, how was your flight?"

"Long, but it was worth it to be back home. This is for you." He handed her the package before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Daddy." She opened it, pulling out a delicate gold cross, "It's beautiful."

"I was walking down this little street, just people watching when it caught my eye in a store window, not sure how it did since it's so small, but I swore I could hear your mother telling me to get that for you."

Riley smiled, "Thank you, it really is beautiful." She removed it from the box and attempted to put it on when Lucas took over and got the clasp connected. "Hey Dad, do you think you and Alex could maybe get things set up in the living room for the tree, we have an appointment we need to go to."

"Yeah of course, I'm sure Lucas can't wait to see the tree." Cory smirked.

"Oh Grandpa, don't you know we've had a white tree all these years because Dad wanted one." Alex chucked watching the way her Grandfather's face changed.

"Wait, that's why you had a white tree all these years because he wanted to have one? He wasn't even here."

Riley sucked in her lips, "Why did you think I had a white tree, to irritate Mom?"

"Actually yeah, you know she was all about the real trees, she hated the fake ones." Cory thought back to his childhood, "We had an aluminum one when I was growing up."

"We always had a fake one." Lucas explained as he made a plate for Cory, "Mom is allergic to real trees, but I always thought if you're going to have a fake one, why not a white one."

Cory nodded as he watched the two of them, "I have a feeling a lot of little things are going to start making more sense."

"Well I'm going to run and get dressed and then we can go to our appointment." Lucas quickly kissed Riley's forehead before going upstairs.

Cory looked to his daughter, "What else did you do for the holidays because of Lucas?"

Riley looked down at her plate, "You'll just have to wait and find out when he does, if there's anything else."

"So, tree in front of the window in the living room?" He picked up a piece of bacon, suddenly seeing that perhaps his daughter had kept Lucas as a part of his daughter's life in ways no one had suspected possible.

"Yes please, I don't think we'll be long, we should be back by one at the latest and we'll bring home some lunch." Riley explained, "And then um I think people are going to be here around three."

"Grandpa, think you could help me with my history homework, the teacher we've got instead of you is so difficult."

Cory chuckled as he looked to Alex, "Sure, we'll go over it. And don't worry I'll be back after the break."

"You will?" Alex's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I think it's time."

"Yay!" Alex cried in a drawn out way before throwing her arms around her Grandfather, "Seriously this is like the best news possible."

Cory look down at her, "Is the current teacher that bad?"

"Wait until you see the homework."

* * *

Zay pulled Gwen close to him, mapping her shoulders with kisses to wake her up.

Her hand reached behind her and him, raking the back of his head as she gasped with pleasure as he explored her. Part of her had been sure she would wake up to discover that last night had been a dream. "Zay" she felt his body over hers, his lips on hers. No words spoken, as she gave in to the physical need to have him, to be with him.

He didn't want to think he didn't want to worry, he didn't want do anything other than feel this woman beneath him. Feel the way she reacted to his touches, his kisses, the way she clung to them. He didn't want to speak; he didn't want words clouding whatever this was.

The only sounds in the bedroom were ones of pure pleasure.

As they cried out each other's names, their bodies glistening with sweat his ringtone broke through the passion.

Zay closed his eyes, wishing he could ignore it but knowing he couldn't when he saw who was calling. "I'm sorry." He grabbed the phone, "Yeah, what's going on?"

He listened to the other end, "Yeah I can get a flight out this afternoon, okay I'll message you the details as soon as I have them."

Panic shot through Gwen as she watched Zay grabbing a suitcase, "What's wrong?"

He turned to her smiling as he pulled on his boxer briefs, "Nothing, that was my agent, I got it. I got a role on this new primetime drama, _Sweet Sensations_ I have to be in LA as soon as possible."

"Oh wow." Gwen nodded holding the sheet against her body as she slithered out of the bed and looked for her clothes. "So you'll be gone for a few weeks?"

"Maybe longer, depends on a few things."

Gwen nodded as she pulled her clothes from the night before back on. "I should leave you to pack."

"Gwen wait" Zay pulled her to him, kissing her, "I'll call you as soon as I get back."

"Yeah, that would be great Zay." She felt like a knife was going through her heart.

He cupped her face in his hands, "Gwen I'm going to call you, I promise."

She closed her eyes finding it the only way the tears weren't coming, "I know you will, I believe you. This isn't goodbye, it's I'll see you later."

"Exactly" Zay didn't want to deal with how this felt, "We'll see each other later."

"I have to get going, and you need to pack." Gwen kissed him, lingering, not wanting this moment to end. "I'll see you later Zay."

He felt her pull away from him; he felt the knot in his stomach as she was walking away. He wanted to call out to her, but he was frozen in place. He couldn't do it. Why? Why was he letting her walk away?

* * *

"Farkle you really didn't have to come by to help with this, but thank you." Maya watched as her husband and her best friend the father of her child arranged the last few pieces of the nursery.

"I want to be here for this." He reminded her, "Where else should I be, at home just waiting for Sarah to get back this evening? No thank you."

"There is the tree trimming party at Riley's." Maya reminded him as she sat in the rocking chair, taking a deep breath as she felt her body cramping up yet again with a contraction.

"You okay?" Farkle looked over after hanging up one of the paintings Maya had done of nursery rhymes.

Maya nodded, "Um, yeah, I might be in labor though."

"Wait, really?" Charlie's eyes were wide as he looked at his wife.

"Yeah, they've been happening most of the morning, but um not as intense as this and they're starting to get closer."

"Okay, so we monitor how far apart they are like we learned in class." Farkle pulled out his phone "and we'll determine when to get you to the hospital."

"Matthew please don't be teasing us." Charlie crouched down.

"Fuck" Maya made a fist as she felt the intensity increase.

Farkle and Charlie looked to each other, "Yeah Matthew is coming."

"Will one of you two dicks call the doctor?" Maya growled.

Farkle grabbed his phone watching as Charlie tried to lead Maya through a breathing exercise.

* * *

"You are very much pregnant." The doctor looked up from the test results, "Those damn Accu-Tests gave a lot of false negatives. Now you haven't had a lot of morning sickness, right?"

"Right, I mean well, I've felt a bit nauseated lately, but only really got sick-sick last night. I chalked it up to the emotional and physical process of grieving for my mother since the tests were coming back negative week after week."

The doctor nodded along making notes, "Understandable, we're going to do a sonogram to see how far along you are, and make sure that baby is doing well."

"You ready for this Lucas?" Riley grabbed his hand as the doctor got set up.

"As ready as any man could be." He kissed the top of her head.

"This will be warm." As the gel was squirted on Riley squeezed his hand, a moment later the image started to come upon the screen.

Lucas leaned in close, "Doctor Brady, are we hearing what I think we're hearing?"

"Yes Dr. Friar" She smiled as she turned up the volume, "We've got two heartbeats. We've got baby number one right here, and baby number two right here."

"Wait, two babies." Riley looked at the screen, to her husband, to the doctor and back at the screen again.

"Twins, congratulations" She continued for a moment, "It looks like you're about ten weeks pregnant."

"Ten weeks, that far?" Riley tried to think back, "Wow."

"Everything looks good so far Riley. The babies and you are all healthy."

Riley breathed a sigh of relief, "So what's our due date?"

"June 29th, so you've still got plenty of time to get ready for them."

"Twins" Lucas finally spoke, "Wow."

"Wow, we're going to have to figure out what room they'll be in."

"We have time sweetie." Lucas kissed her forehead, "I love you."

Riley shook her head, "You're mom thought I was pregnant at Thanksgiving."

Lucas chuckled, "Looks like she was right."

* * *

"Grandpa" Alex helped him set the tree in the stand, "When did you know you were in love with Grandma."

Cory froze, "Um well, gosh, who can remember."

Alex rolled her eyes, "I'm just curious, gosh, it's not like I'm going to use it to validate what's going on with me and Wyatt."

"You and Wyatt" Cory stuttered as they moved away from the tree for a moment, "yeah, is he still allowed in your room?"

"Nope, he's not."

Cory nodded, "Smart parents, listen" he realized he'd have to tell her, "I knew early only, your Grandmother and I were fourteen when we said I love you for the first time."

"Wow, that young." Alex sat on the chaise seat of the sectional, "Do you know when Mom and Dad knew?"

Cory sighed, "I don't want to know that."

"Grandpa, come on, you like Dad."

"I do, I always did," Cory sighed, "I'd put money on your Dad knowing before your Mom, but she said it first, but not in a way that he knew it."

"They're really weird, aren't they?"

Cory smiled, "Yeah they are, but they love you so very much. Don't be in a rush to grow up."

"I'm not, but I am growing up Grandpa, and things are complicated in ways I didn't expect."

"What do you mean?"

"Nate likes me; he doesn't seem to understand that I don't feel the same way about him." Alex picked at her nails, "I mean Wyatt and I agreed to be boyfriend and girlfriend before he left for camp, but then on the fourth of July Nate kissed me, and I told him I didn't want him to do it, and he didn't have a right to kiss me. That should've been the end of it, but he thinks he and Crystal Harper of all people can break us up."

"The only thing I can tell you is to communicate, and that your relationship with Wyatt is just that, it's yours. You two are going to go at the right pace for yourselves, and other people might not always understand it, but it works for the two of you. Other people are going to have opinions about your relationship, but the only opinions that really matter are yours and his."

Alex nodded, "Grandpa, why do you always freak out when you see something like Wyatt and me holding hands?"

Cory smiled, "I know the story."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

* * *

Auggie stood in the space that his sister had created for him in the bakery. He had been thinking about what he wanted to do, what he _needed_ to do. He'd done the research during the quiet hours at the bookstore. He'd been weighing the pros and cons, especially since this no longer was just about his future, but Sonya's as well.

Things might be tight, but they would be comfortable, maybe, if he managed his portfolio correctly.

Sonya opened the door and came in with a cup of coffee, "So when you do you set up?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking about that?" He accepted the cup and took a slow sip.

She closed the door, "Aug, I know you, I know you very well. I'm going to be your wife." She held up her left hand with the ring to remind him, "I know you felt lost, confused over your career trajectory, but somewhere deep inside you're passionate about this, about helping people, so if you want to do free or low-cost legal work, I am behind you all the way."

"Really, I mean I don't know what my income will really be if I do this, things will be tight." He reminded her.

"We'll be fine, we'll figure everything out." She kissed his cheek, "Don't forget we have to be at your sisters for her birthday/tree-trimming party in a few hours."

"How did I get so lucky to find you?"

Sonya smiled as she moved towards the door, "You're Mom was smart enough to hire me. I have to go finish a few things up, come find me when you're ready to go."

Auggie nodded, "I won't be too long."

* * *

Alex sat on her bed reading the latest assignment for Josh's class when Riley knocked on the door. She put the book down, "Hey Mom, what's up?"

"You and Grandpa did a great job setting up the tree."

"Thanks" Alex watched as her Mom came in and sat on the bed, "Are you okay, where did you and Dad go earlier?"

Riley rubbed her hands together as Lucas came to the door, "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm healthy, I'm okay."

Alex looked from her Mom to her Dad, "Okay then why so secretive?"

Riley sighed as Lucas came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders supportively. "Well um we wanted to find something out and we needed to know for sure."

"I'm lost will one of you please tell me what's going on?"

"You've got her scared Ri this shouldn't be scary." Lucas smiled as he moved to sit on the bed.

"Okay, then you tell her the first half of the news." Riley crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Well Al" Lucas looked at his daughter, "We were thinking it was about time to promote you."

"Promote me?"

"Yeah, how does the title big sister sound?" Lucas braced himself for he wasn't even sure.

Alex pushed herself off the bed and looked at her parents, "I knew it!"

Lucas and Riley looked to each other and then back to their daughter, "You did?" Riley wasn't exactly sure what Alex thought she knew.

"Dad comes back, you guys get back together, and then bam, another kid." Alex looked to her parents, "I would've been upset if you told me this in like May, or June, but now I think I'm okay not being an only child."

"That's good because you will be one of three." Riley watched as this piece of news settled on her daughter.

"Mother says what?"

Riley took Alex's hand and pulled her back on to the bed between her and Lucas, "You are going to be the big sister to a set of twins. Oh my God Lucas we're having twins."

Lucas smiled, "Yes, I heard the heartbeats, I saw them on the sonogram." He reminded her.

"So you guys went to the doctor to make sure you're pregnant?" Alex finally questioned.

"Yeah, we were trying to get pregnant" Riley realized she might be telling her daughter too much information, "And um, I was taking home tests, that we found out last night were recalled for giving false negatives."

"So how pregnant are you?"

"Almost done with the first trimester" Riley put her arm around Alex, "So we should keep this between us for a few weeks."

Alex smiled, "Yeah you two are not going to last two more weeks, you are going to tell everyone by the time the tree is decorated tonight."

"What makes you so sure?" Lucas studied how much his wife and daughter looked alike even though he knew they would never admit it.

"Because you two are far too happy to hold this in."

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I am" Alex pulled her father closer to her and her mother.

* * *

"You're doing great Maya you're not fully dilated yet." The doctor explained, "So it might be a while still."

Maya sighed, "I get it now, I get why it's called labor."

"I'll be back in a little bit to check on you in a little bit."

"You're doing great." Farkle told her just as his phone went off with a reminder alert.

"What's that?" Maya stared at him.

"That's my reminder to go get Sarah from the airport."

"You can't leave, this is our child!" Maya grabbed his hand as a contraction started to shoot through her body.

"Maya, honey" Charlie stood behind Farkle as tried to keep a smile on his face. "How about I go to get Sarah, Farkle is going to be in the delivery room with you, and we should be back in time to meet Matthew."

"You would do that Charlie?" Farkle looked to him, "Thank you."

"Yeah it's no problem." He watched as Maya relaxed, "I love you you are so strong you've got this okay."

"I love you to." She felt his lips press against hers calming her for a moment at least.

"I will be back soon, and when I get back the _five_ of us are going to be a family." Charlie took in one last glance at his wife before he left, "Farkle, text me updates okay?"

"Of course, thank you Charlie."

* * *

"So Maya is in labor, Zay got a role on a TV show and had to go to LA." Riley explained to her family, "So it's just us tonight."

"That's fine Riley, a nice quiet evening of trimming the tree." Cory watched his daughter noticing the little smile that would cross her lips when she thought no one was looking.

Hope leaned over to whisper in his ear, "When do you think they'll announce that Riley is pregnant?"

"You think she is?"

"Cory, please she's glowing the way only a mother to be can be." She picked up her cup of hot chocolate and took a sip, "I think we're going to be Grandparents again soon."

Cory smiled, "You're probably right. Excuse me I want to go say hello to my brother."

"My brother" Josh said excitedly as he saw Cory come towards him, "I'm glad your back."

"Well good, because you're going to be seeing a lot of me after the holidays when I get back to work."

"Oh thank God, I can't take your replacement anymore." He hugged him.

Cory chuckled, "Okay, okay, yeah I saw the homework she's giving out. I think everyone will be happy I'm back."

"We will" Alex sang as she walked past them with a plate of appetizers that Hope had brought over.

"So how do we do this?" Lucas put his arms around her from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Riley smiled at his embrace, "You'll find out in a minute, I just have to get the last box of ornaments."

"Okay, good to know." Lucas slipped away and up to his office to grab a box and then came back down.

"So you all know this is one of my favorite nights of the year, not because it's my birthday," Riley looked around at her family, "But it's one of the few times we can all get together, we get to start the holidays, we get to have fun together, and that's what I really love about this night. So of course as with every year Alex gets to put the first ornament on the tree."

Lucas watched as his daughter picked up a small pink ornament and placed it close to the top of the tree, and then as Riley went and picked up a purple ornament and he felt his heart speed up as he realized what it was, the jellybean one they'd made in high school junior year. He held the box close as he came into the room and others started to pick out different ornaments and hung them on the tree.

"Hey where did you vanish to?" Riley smiled to him.

"I went to go get something, happy birthday sweetheart." He handed her the box, watching as she eyed him curiously.

"You already gave me a birthday present, or did you forget about that."

"Open this, you'll understand once you do."

Riley opened it, "Oh Lucas" she got caught in his green eyes, "What is all of this?"

"Every year we were apart, I still bought you an ornament. I wouldn't go looking for them, I would be out running errands, or something and these would catch my eye and I knew one day I would get to give them to you and maybe we'd put get to put them on our white Christmas tree."

She picked one out studying it, "Lucas, it's our wedding picture."

"Yeah, we ordered that when we got married." He watched as she studied the ornament of a cartoonish Elvis Presley holding a heart that had a photograph of the two of them together.

Riley wiped her eyes, "This is amazing Lucas" she kissed him quickly, "Wait right here."

"Ri where are you going?"

She slipped into her office and came out with a box, she could feel everyone's eyes on her "So I might have picked up a few ornaments for you over the years. I kept them very well hidden because Alex never found these."

Lucas opened the box finding several ornaments including one that had a photo of him during his rookie year with the Rockies and a picture of a young Alex, "Riley, what is this?" He pulled it out seeing that it said, _My Dad's an All-Star_.

"I put this together the first year you made the All-Star team, I almost sent it to you, but I could never bring myself to do it." Riley looked over at her daughter, "All your snooping around and you never found this."

Alex looked at it, "No wonder I can never find my Christmas presents, you're way good at hiding stuff."

"Go, decorate the tree." She shooed them away as she watched her family.

"Happy Birthday Sis" Auggie came up next to her, "It's a beautiful tree already."

"Thanks Aug, so you going to use that office space?"

"I think I am, I got to figure out the financial stuff but I'm going to do something, at least I'm going to try."

Riley hugged him, "Good I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you to, I know you're still unsure of what you're going to do, but you'll figure it out."

Riley smiled, "Actually I know what I'm going to be up to."

"Oh yeah what are you going to be doing?" Auggie cautiously watched her.

"Lucas, I can't keep this in!" Riley called out.

Lucas chuckled and handed a five dollar bill to his daughter, "You couldn't wait until dinner?"

Riley shook her head, "You guys bet on this?"

Lucas shrugged, "Go for it sweetheart." He felt her hand slip into his as everyone turned to watch them.

"Well this summer our family is going to expand." Riley looked around, "We found out this morning that we're expecting twins."

"I knew it!" Hope exclaimed, "Congratulations you two, this is wonderful news."

"Thank you Mom." Lucas felt her hug him as his father came up to him.

"Congratulations you two" Beau handed his wife a twenty dollar bill, "She bet me that you'd announce a pregnancy tonight."

"Mom, what made you so sure?"

"Thanksgiving, I had a feeling Riley was expecting then even if she didn't think it was going to happen."

"I was getting false negatives."

"Well all that matters is you guys are happy, healthy, and ready to deal with two babies at once."

"We've got this, I think." Riley squeezed Lucas' hand feeling him squeeze hers back.

* * *

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Sarah grabbed her bag off the carousel.

"Maya went into labor Farkle is with her so I volunteered to come get you." He grabbed her bag for her, "How was the flight."

"Long, the guy next to me fell asleep on my shoulder in the first five minutes and I couldn't get him off of me." She sighed as she adjusted the strap of her carry-on bag on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he put his arm around her as he led her through the crowds, "When I left Maya wasn't fully dilated yet, but Farkle texted just before your flight arrived that she was."

"Wow, so we'll be step-parents soon that still sounds weird." She admitted.

Charlie nodded, "It does, but you know Matthew is going to be so lucky having all four of us, and then whatever little ones that come along on either side."

"So are we stopping by the penthouse first to drop off my stuff or are we going straight to the hospital?"

"We can drop your stuff off, it'll be silly to have to bring it with us and we should have plenty of time to make it to the hospital."

"Wonderful" They were met with the cold December air as they left the airport to catch a cab.

Charlie helped Sarah in and then gave the driver the bags before giving him the address for the penthouse.

* * *

Farkle stood outside the nursery watching his son with Shawn and his father. "Just look at him, he's amazing."

"He sure is son." Stuart watched his grandson, "Can you believe it Shawn we've got a grandchild."

"I can hardly believe it Minkus, but look at that boy. You better not spoil him too much I always thought I would be the fun Grandfather." Shawn warned.

Farkle chuckled, "You'll both be the fun Grandfather's you'll just have different kinds of fun with him."

"We're going to leave you now, it's late and I'm sure Sarah and Charlie can't wait to get in here." Stuart looked to Shawn.

Farkle looked down at his phone, "Are they out there? I haven't heard from Sarah or Charlie yet since they left the airport."

"Maybe they got sent to the outer waiting area." Shawn suggested.

Farkle nodded, "Yeah that makes sense, night guys."

"Night Son, welcome to Fatherhood." Minkus gave his son a hug before Shawn dragged him away.

"Mr. Minkus, could we speak with you for a moment?"

Farkle turned towards the voice he didn't recognize to see several people he knew he didn't know. "What's going on?"


	62. -62-

_**Author Note: Wow, it's finally here, the last chapter of Follow You Down. There have been so many ups and downs with this story, and not just in the pages of it. Thank you to everyone who has read each and every sixty-two chapters, thank you so much for sticking around through this entire wild journey we all went on.**_  
 _ **Special shout out to my friends Beth, Samantha, and Amy who calmed me down through the early drama that led to self-doubt about even writing this or anything else, you ladies rock. Thank you for being their while I cried and when I got angry, and reminding me how ridiculous the entire mess was. Thank you a million times over.**_  
 _ **The idea for this came to me in May while I was still working on Dance in the Rain, this version of Riley wouldn't get out of my head, an neither would this version of Lucas, so even when people tried to tell me I wasn't allowed to write this I couldn't let them drown out the story that wanted to be told.**_  
 _ **Thank you for reading this, for going on this journey because I know it has been a wild and emotional ride for all the characters at one point or another.**_

* * *

 **-62-**

Riley finished putting the breakfast dishes away when Lucas came in the backdoor "All good at the school?"

"Yeah everything is good." He came over kissing her, his hands sliding down to her pregnant body, "You look beautiful, you know that right?"

Riley smiled, "I'm starting to think you have a pregnancy fetish." She leaned into him as he kissed the back of her neck, "Don't you have to go to the office today?"

"Nope, I took today off. I was hoping you and I could spend some time together just us."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, think about it, it's a school day, Auggie and Sonya are off at work your Dad is out of the country. We have a few hours just ourselves." He was already trying to undress her. "And if I have any fetish, it's for you, and only you."

"Counter?"

Lucas smirked, "Yes, yes, yes." He helped lift her up to the kitchen island as they kissed.

Riley gasped as his touch as he removed her leggings and panties, feeling his touch sending exciting pulses throughout her body enjoying it for a moment before she reached out to unzip his jeans, pushing them down just enough so that she could touch him.

"Oh Ri" he moaned as he pulled her closer to him, feeling her fingers sliding up and down his length.

She smiled, "I love it when you moan."

He pulled away just enough to crouch down kissing a trail down her thigh to her core, tasting her as he felt her fingers raking in his hair as he she grew closer to the peak of pleasure.

"Lu, Lu, Lucas" She gasped as she bit her lower lip as she threw her head back, feeling the ripple of pleasure throughout her body before she felt his lips on hers in a deep kiss as her legs wrapped around him, accepting him inside of her.

"Riley, oh yes" he moaned against her neck, feeling her wrapping her arms around him pulling him as close as possible.

"Harder Lucas, don't hold back" she begged as she felt his fingers tangle in her hair, tugging the fistfuls just as his movements grew with his own hunger to please her.

"Riley" he breathed out no longer able to hold back as he felt her body quivering with pleasure and heard his name called into the air.

She held onto him as her heartbeat slowed down while she planted kisses along his jawline, "I mean you were sexy with the beard, but I do love you clean shaven."

He chucked, "I'm glad you think so."

"So should we take this up to the bedroom?"

The backdoor opened, "Again with the counter, what is wrong with you two?"

"What the hell are you doing here Zay?" Riley held onto Lucas so not to expose anything, "Shouldn't you be in LA?"

"Like I would miss today" He turned around, "Hurry up rabbits, time to get decent."

Riley and Lucas quickly adjusted and pulled their clothes back on before he helped her gently off the counter.

"I am never eating anything from this kitchen again." Zay told the wall before feeling Lucas slap him on the back.

"Bullshit and you know it." Lucas watched as Zay turned to them, "So how long are you going to be around this time?"

"Well" Zay moved to the kitchen sink, opening the cabinet beneath it as he grabbed several bottles of cleansers and moved over to the island, "I'm actually about to start a run on Broadway for a revival of _Guys and Dolls_ , so I'll be around for a while."

"We need to start locking that door." Riley sighed as Zay pushed her gently away from the counter and sprayed it down. "Zay you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I'll feel better about being in here if I do this." Zay looked over at them, "I haven't called Gwen yet, think I should?"

"No" Riley told him, "I think you should give me these, and you should go and see her, right now."

"I don't think she wants to see me."

Riley grabbed the cleaning supplies from him, "Go see her Zay, just drop in. You need to stop running from whatever it is between the two of you."

"What if she's mad at me?" Zay looked at his friends.

Riley squeezed Lucas's hand with hers, "She'll forgive you if she loves you."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then you'll finally be able to let go and move on." Lucas assured him, "If I hadn't thought Riley and I could be together we wouldn't be here, expecting, and you walking in on us when we get a little frisky in the kitchen."

Zay sighed, "You really think I should just drop in?"

"Yeah, worst things that could happen are she's either not home, Isadora is visiting, or she slaps you for never calling her." Riley rubbed her stomach, "Or the best thing could happen and you could get to be with the woman you love."

"Okay, I'll go see her, hopefully she doesn't punch me."

"She won't." Riley assured him, "She might slap you, but she won't punch you."

Zay shook his head, "Do you even think Gwen had those feelings for me?"

"We saw the way she looked at you." Lucas started to guide him towards the door, "So go find out if you still have a shot."

"Okay, okay." Zay threw his arms in the air, "Just do me and everyone else a favor, get frisky somewhere else besides the kitchen. Think about that little baby you're expecting, kids eat here."

"We'll keep that in mind Zay, go get your girl." Riley opened the back door as Lucas pushed Zay out into the cool air.

"I'll go I'll see you tonight at the party." He said just before Lucas waved and then closed the door, locking it.

Riley smiled as she took his hand, "Come on cowboy, I need you."

"Whatever you want Princess." He followed her up the stairs, knowing he would follow her anywhere she wanted to go.

* * *

"Is this what you needed done?" Auggie stepped down from the ladder putting some tools back into the tool box.

"That was perfect thank you sweetheart." She gave him a quick kiss as she went back to the counter, "Are you in court today?"

"No, not today." He followed her behind the counter, looking around knowing though it was the slow period of the morning after the early rush and before the first batch of classes got out for the day, "I was hoping to talk to you about something."

"Honey what is it Aug?" She looked up from rearranging some items, "Are you thinking of closing the practice?"

"I am" He confessed, "I feel like we keep taking advantage of Riley's generosity, and if we were thinking about having a family someday we would need another income."

Sonya took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "Seven months Aug, you'll be a Dad in seven months."

His eyes grew wide, "Wait what?"

"Yes, we're pregnant, I found out yesterday." She gave him a quick kiss, "What do you want to do if you close the practice?"

"I got offered a job at my Mom's old firm; they're putting together a new department for pro-bono work, and um the attorneys would actually get paid and um, I was thinking if this." He looked down at his hand still on her stomach, "Was going to maybe happen, then it would be a good idea."

Sonya took a deep breath, "Well it's happening, but I want you to do what's going to make you happy."

"You're my wife, we're going to have a baby I promised you I would take care of you and anyone who came along." He rested his forehead against hers, "This is the right move for us, for our family."

"I think so as well. So we'll talk to Riley about converting the space tomorrow, when do you start?"

"Monday morning." Auggie looked down at his hand again, "We should probably move out of Riley's house."

"Yeah, that apartment is already a bit cramped with us." She smiled, "I have work to do, watch it or I'm putting you to work back here."

He put his hands up, "Okay, okay, I should go pack up my office anyways."

"Chop to it." Sonya whipped her towel at him as he left.

* * *

Josh couldn't help but smirk as he walked up and down the aisles of his first class of the day he knew the bell would ring any moment, "So you all have a card in front of you. That card will tell you what book you need to read, and prepare a presentation on for next week with the other person that has the same book."

He leaned against his desk watching as his students compared their cards as he twisted his wedding band around his finger, keeping a close eye on his niece, he watched as she looked around the room and her eyes landed on Wyatt, who waved his card to her and they simply nodded.

"Okay guys you know my guidelines, you know what I expect from these projects we start presentations on Wednesday. You can figure out when, where, and how you're going to get the work done." Josh told them just as the bell went off.

Alex had quickly gathered her things, shoving them into her bag before going to the front of the room, "Mr. Matthews" She looked to her Uncle hoping he would listen to her, "Is it possible to change partners?"

Josh crossed his arms, out of the corner of his eye he could see Wyatt waiting for her. "No, I assigned everyone these books these partner for a reason. No switching allowed."

Alex sighed, "Thanks for nothing Uncle Josh."

"Alex" He called after her as she rushed from the room, and Wyatt came up to the front, "I'm not reassigning partners Wyatt, the two of you have to work together."

"I understand Mr. Matthews. I'll see you Monday." Wyatt adjusted the bag over his shoulder as he went into the hall, he saw Alex pushing her hair behind her ear as she leaned against her locker and looking up into Nate's eyes.

"Hey babe, walk me to class." Crystal strung her arm through his, leading him down the hall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just didn't sleep well" They stood outside her classroom, "I'll see you at lunch, I have a project to work on during my free period."

Crystal tugged on the strings of his hoodie, "Kiss before you leave me." She batted her overly mascaraed eyes.

Wyatt gave her a polite smile before giving her a quick kiss that barely pressed his lips against hers. He didn't say anything he just walked away to his class, moving past Alex who sat in front of him.

As he sat down in his seat she turned to him, "The hole, fourth period, we'll talk about this stupid assignment okay."

"Whatever you want" Wyatt pulled out his notebook trying not to get lost in her eyes, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, the way she still twisted him in knots.

She turned back around, biting her lip, wishing it didn't hurt to look at him, to talk to him. How had things turned out this way?

"Okay class," The teacher started handing out papers, "Pop Quiz time, let's see what you know about the Vietnam War."

Alex took out her pen, quickly wiped the tears she felt in her eyes and used every ounce of energy she had to focus on the paper in front of her. She shouldn't still feel this way, not after all this time, not after everything that had changed, not after how Wyatt had changed, how she had changed.

Wyatt couldn't help but notice the tears in her eyes, all he wanted to do was hold her, wipe the tears away and tell her that everything was going to be okay. He couldn't though, not because they were in class taking a pop quiz, but because he knew she was crying, well attempting not to cry because they'd been paired together.

He didn't know what her Uncle thought was going to happen, but he knew he would do whatever he had to, to make this easy on her. If he had to do all the work, he would.

She might not be his girlfriend any longer but he would still do anything she asked of him.

* * *

"Matthew is with my parents so we have the day all to ourselves honey." Farkle came into bedroom, "Where are you?"

"In here" she called out from the walk in closet where she emerged a moment later stepping towards him as she swung the belt of her raincoat around in a circular pattern.

He smiled to her, "What are you doing?"

She put her hands on his shoulders and forced him to sit on the foot of the bed, "It's your birthday, what do you think I'm doing?"

He watched her slowly undo her raincoat, revealing she had nothing else on as she tossed it into the closest before strutting towards him. She reached out, letting her blue finger nails run down his t-shirt before pushing him backwards onto the bed.

"You like that don't you?" She crawled her way up his body, "You like when I take charge don't you?"

"You know I do." He sucked in a breath when he felt her hand rub him through his pajama bottoms.

"You're so hard Farkle." She slipped her hand under the elastic, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

He smirked as his hand moved between her thighs and his fingers slipped inside of her, "No, I want to fuck you." He enjoyed watching the way her body curled towards him whenever he touched her this way, "Say fuck me husband, fuck me now."

"I love when you talk dirty." She gasped feeling him playing with her, "Fuck me husband, fuck me now."

He brought her mouth to his kissing her as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, feeling her body dance with desire at his touch, he knew she was close as he pulled his hand away, rolling her under him as he moved back to remove his clothes.

As soon as he was within her reach her fingers wrapped around his shaft before welcoming him into her mouth; her tongue gliding up the length on one side before going down the other with a swirl around the tip.

One of her favorite things in this world was the way he reacted to her mouth wrapped around him this way, all it really did was turn her on more than she already was as she brought him to climax, kissing him when she was done and feeling his hands on her body. He was never done with her, if they could stay in bed all day long making love they would.

"Fuck me Farkle" She stared into his sapphire eyes, knowing he would, that was never really a question.

"You're being naughty don't you think?" he let his hands glide down to her backside, "Am I going to have to spank you?"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She pulled him into a sitting position, "I need to feel you in me don't you want to bury yourself inside of me?"

"It's both." He took her wrists in his hand and held her arms above her head as he kissed her neck and pushed her back on the bed, finally over her, her legs already wrapped around him as he pushed into her, no matter how often they were together he was always amazed at how they fit, how she felt like home to him.

"That's it" she moaned as her eyes rolled back.

"Maya" he breathed as he looked into her eyes, releasing her wrists before feeling her fingers tugging his hair.

"Say my name again." She begged.

"Maya" he breathed against her neck, "Maya, Maya, Maya."

"Yes, yes" She cried out feeling him bite her neck, whatever strength she had to hold back was lost as he brought her to another peak of pleasure.

"Fuck yes" he growled with a final thrust as he released his own pleasure.

"Happy Birthday husband" Maya kissed him when they had gathered their wits after a moment, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Good because I'm not done with you yet either."

* * *

Zay was sure he'd be hit with the bouquet of flowers, but he knew he couldn't show up empty handed for this. And if she hit him, slapped him, punched him, then he probably deserved it the way he left, the way he just let things hang in the air between them, never telling her how he felt, never allowing her to tell him how she felt.

As he went to her apartment door he could feel his stomach clench as he knocked, hoping he didn't have the wrong address.

The door opened and a young boy who looked about the same age as Riley and Lucas' twins looked up at him with his dark brown eyes, and dark skin. "Mom" the boy called out just as Gwen came running to the door.

Zay dropped the flowers when he saw Gwen with the child, the knot that had formed in his stomach twisted and turned now as her eyes fell upon him.

"Shay, go to your room. I need to talk to this man."

"Okay Mom." He grabbed a monster truck toy and raced off.

"So, you're back in town huh?" Gwen leaned against the door, trying to hold herself together. She had imagined him coming to her door a thousand and one times, but the reality set her on edge as she watched him pick up the flowers he'd dropped.

"I um, got these for you." He handed them to her, trying to process what was happening. "I'm an idiot, I should've called you Gwen, I should've said goodbye properly when I left for LA, I should've kept in touch I should've told you that I love you."

"That's a lot of should've Zay, what does it matter now? Why are you here now, what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize, I wanted to see you." He felt his heart clench, "You have a son huh?"

Gwen closed her eyes. "We have a son."

Zay was silent he couldn't have heard her say what he thought he heard. "What did you say?"

Gwen glanced to see if Shay was within listening distance, "He's mine and yours."

Zay nodded, "Yours and mine." He repeated as he tried to fill in the gaps he didn't know, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Gwen looked away for a moment then up at him, trying to hide the tears forming in her violet eyes, "You didn't call me, so I didn't call you."

He ran a hand over his hair, "Fair enough, may I meet him?"

Gwen shook her head, "Not now Zay, I don't want him to meet you and then never see you again."

"I'm done with _Sweet Sensations_ , I'm back to Broadway." He told her as he leaned against the door, "I know I've been gone for a while Gwen, too long. I stayed away because I was scared."

"What were you scared of?"

"How in love with you I am." He told her, "I don't expect you to love me back I don't expect you to like me very much. You were the first and only woman to see me for me. I wasn't some escape from a relationship that went on too long, or a way to get closer to directors and producers. You looked at me and you saw Zay, you didn't see the star of _Pearl Harbor_."

Gwen bit her lip, "What's the show you're doing?"

"Revival of _Guys and Dolls_ , I'm going to be around Gwen" He reached out to touch her cheek, feeling her lean into his caress as her mind tried to fight against the reaction, "Tell me what you need me to do and I will do it, for you and for our son."

"Shay, well Isaiah, but I call him Shay for short."

He smiled, "I love it, I already love him" he confessed feeling a new warmth seep into his heart, "I love you."

Gwen went to wipe her tears when Zay reached to do it instead. "You broke my heart Zay I didn't know my heart could break that way."

"I'm so sorry, I am so sorry Gwen." He felt her forehead rest against his, "Give me a chance, please."

"I'll think about it, but right now you need to go." She turned away from him feeling his hands on her shoulders as she tried to hold herself together.

"Tell me to fight for you Gwen, even if you can't I'm going to." He spoke against her ear, feeling her quiver at him being so close.

She looked back to him, "If you want any part of Shay's life you'll fight for him and me."

"Then consider this the declaration, I'm going to fight for both of you, for all of us." He tilted her head towards his kissing her gently, feeling the wall she was trying to build between them already start to crumble.

Gwen knew the moment his lips were on hers that she was bound to get her heartbroken by him again if she gave in right now. She pulled away, "I can't let you hurt Shay, break my heart a million times if you must but don't even think of breaking his."

"When can I meet him?"

"Tonight, you can come have dinner with us, he won't know who you are Zay, he might not take to you right away." She warned, "But it'll be a start."

"Okay, what time?"

"We have dinner at six, so you should probably come a little before that."

"I'll be here; you can count on me Gwen."

"We'll see won't we?" She closed the door, leaning against it, trying to keep her composure incase Shay came out.

Zay stood in the hallway staring at the door. He had a son, a child, and Gwen never told him. She was giving him a chance and he wasn't going to blow it. He just had to figure out what he was meant to do.

* * *

"Don't you usually go to the library during your free period?" Nate watched as Alex picked different books to bring with her.

"Why do you give a damn?" She looked to him, "I have to meet with my partner for the English presentation, and the hole is usually empty and quiet, perfect place to get work done or figure out who is doing what without the librarian shushing us the whole time."

"I'm just looking out for you babe." Nate reached to caress her cheek but felt her hand slap him away.

"Why are you always on my ass Nate? I am not your girlfriend, but thanks for telling the whole school that I am. Thanks for always blocking any guy I might like from being able to talk to me. I'm never going to date you. So leave me the fuck alone." She snapped before slamming her locker shut, the rush of adrenalin had her wishing she could just skip out and go to the gym for an afternoon kickboxing class, hell at this moment she would take a yoga class if she thought it would calm her down.

Chester stood back, watching as everything went down in front of him. He watched as Nate stayed by her locker for a moment, kicking it when she was gone before moving on to his class. "Hey Baker" He called to Wyatt when he saw him coming down the upper level of stairs.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "What do you want Chester?"

"You know I've only been back here in the city for a few months now, but you and Friar, what happened. I thought you were going to be with her forever. Now you're with Crystal?"

"And she's with Nate." Wyatt sighed not really wanting to answer any questions.

"Huh, I just heard her tell him to leave her the fuck alone, I've seen that look in her eyes, he's lucky she didn't punch him in the nose." Chester shrugged, "What broke the two of you up anyways?"

He couldn't help the curiosity that rising inside of him, "What did you hear Chester?"

"About you and Alex, nothing, no one seems to know what's up. Oh you mean between her and Hunter? Something about how he's always on her ass, she's not his girlfriend even though he told the whole school she was, that she's never going to date him, and to leave her the fuck alone."

Wyatt felt like he'd just been punched in the gut, "She's not, she isn't?"

"But you're with Crystal, though from what I've seen you're not that into her." The bell rang, "See ya Baker."

Wyatt adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder as he moved towards the stairs leading down to the hole he could see Alex sitting in the corner. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and let her cry or whatever she needed to do.

It wasn't fair his heart still fluttered when he saw her. It wasn't fair that he after all this time could still taste her lips on his. It wasn't fair that she was always going to have his heart in her hands, since she'd let it be known so long ago that she didn't want it. He could pretend to move on, he could put on an act at school that Crystal was the girl for him, but every cotton candy flavored kiss screamed false and empty in his mind. Of course they did he craved cherry, apple cider, cola, pineapple, whatever flavor Alex would grab from the bowl in her room that morning. What flavor did she have on right now?

He watched her as she pulled out a tube of lip gloss applying it quickly before stuffing it back in her bag as she tapped her teal nails against her binder before looking up and seeing Wyatt watching her.

How good would it feel to kiss her again, to feel her in his arms, to feel her body against his, to reveal in that desire once again, a desire that had only grown in their time apart.

Alex felt his gaze, at least that's what she thought she felt as she looked up to see him looking down at her. She wanted to look away but she couldn't, she wanted to remember this moment, the way his gray hoodie fit over his muscular body, the way his letter jacket fit, the way his hair was just that perfect length that she enjoyed running her fingers through it. She thought about the way it always felt to look into his eyes, that smile he would give her just before kissing her; kisses that held promises, spoken and unspoken, all broken now.

Her eyes fell back to her notebook as she heard he come down the steps. She was going to be mad at Josh for a long time for making her work with Wyatt; he knew how much she hurt, so why was he doing this?

"Hi." Wyatt removed his book bag as he sat down on the ground.

"Hi." Alex glanced up at him, fighting the smile that crossed her lips when her eyes connected with his.

"Hey." Wyatt smiled, feeling tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" She couldn't believe the words had escaped from her.

"Because I'm never going to get to kiss you again." He confessed, "Nate is yours now, not me, I don't know how I lost you, how you lost me, but I know I'll never get to discover what mystery lip gloss you have on ever again."

"Oh" Alex didn't know how to process that and at the moment she didn't think she could. "So um, I was thinking, we could um, have you read the book before?"

Wyatt nodded, "Don't you remember freshmen year we sat in your living room one weekend reading it together."

"I remember" She looked up trying not to show her emotions. "So we know the book, maybe go re-read a few key passages, and um put a presentation together. When do you want to do that?"

"How about tonight, unless your babysitting Jake and Molly or have a date with your boyfriend."

"I am not allowed to babysit Jake and Molly I might have let them paint each other." She looked at her teal nails, "And I don't have a boyfriend, I had one and lost him. I don't know how but he walks down the hall with a cheerleader on his arm now while I fight off the poet who I have never shown interest in."

Wyatt took her chin in his fingers and looked into her eyes, "You spent seven minutes making out with him at Trish's party."

Alex slapped his hand away, "No, you spent seven minutes making out with Crystal at Trish's party."

"I've never made out with Crystal." He confessed, "We don't kiss outside of a peck in the hallways."

Alex stood up, "The only time Nate ever kissed me was on that Ferris wheel years ago and you know I didn't want him to kiss me."

Wyatt rose watching the fire burning in her eyes, "If you didn't make out with Nate and I didn't make out with Crystal, why do we each think that's what happened?"

"Because it was the one thing we feared the other would do." She started to stuff her things into her bag when she felt his hand on her arm, "Let me go Wyatt."

"I've never let you go." He confessed.

She wasn't sure what was coming over her at the moment, "Then keep your promise."

"What promise?"

"We promised we would be each other's first everything."

He didn't understand, "Wait Alex what are you saying?"

She pulled her bag over her shoulder as she looked into her ex-boyfriends eyes, "Come over tonight, my parents are going to a party, Jake and Molly are going to Uncle Josh's house I'll have the place all to myself. We can work on the presentation, and then you can take my virginity."

He hadn't heard her correctly had he? "What?"

"Are you not a virgin still?"

"I am, but you what want me to have sex with you tonight?"

"What's the problem, oh is it your girlfriend?"

"Crystal isn't the problem."

"Then it's me, I get it." She pulled away from him, backing away towards the stairs, watching as he followed her as she stepped up the first step, "I'll email you something about this project we'll do it all online you don't have to see me we don't have to talk. We just present on Wednesday and hope that we don't get paired up again before graduation."

"Alex don't run off, let's talk about this." He pleaded.

"It's too late to talk Wyatt." She reached out caressing his face, "remember this."

Cherry, that was the flavor she grabbed today he thought as he went to pull her closer to him only to have her pulling away and run up the stairs. The kiss had been quick, but he knew it was honest and real, and he was going to do anything he could to make sure those were the kisses he had for the rest of his life.

* * *

"I could stay in bed with you all day." Riley kissed her husband's neck just as her phone starting ringing. She picked it up sliding her thumb to answer, "Riley Friar, okay, yes we will be there as soon as possible. Thank you." She looked to Lucas, "Power went out at the preschool we've got to go get Jake and Molly."

"I guess it's us and the twins this afternoon then." He started pulling on his clothes and looked to Riley as she dressed, "God you're beautiful."

She blushed, "You are blinded by love." She ran her hands through her hair before adjusting her top, "Let's go."

"You know I remember a time when I could only dream about days like this." Lucas grabbed the car keys.

"You dreamed about getting a call in the middle of love making to go pick up the kids from school that has a power outage?" She teased as they went down the back stairs.

"Well of being with you, being with our kids, just these amazing little unexpected moments."

Riley stood at the door grabbing her purse, "I dreamed of it to, and look we've got three kids and a fourth on the way."

"A dream come true" He kissed her cheek as they left through the door, "So should be bring them straight home or should we take them to do something fun and educational?"

Riley checked the time on her phone, "We could probably take them to the park, let them run off some energy before bringing them home to get ready to spend the night at Josh and Lillian's."

"One day we're going to have to have Alex babysit again." He reminded her.

"I know, not tonight, we'll ease her back into it. I still can't believe she let them cover each other in paint."

Lucas smirked as he drove down the street, "I think it was either let them cover each other or get covered herself as well."

Riley smiled, "Maybe, probably, do you think she's happy?"

"She hasn't been happy since she and Wyatt broke up, which is unfair." Lucas gripped the steering wheel, trying to control the desire to punch the little punk in the face for breaking his heart. "And it doesn't help that Nate still is hounding her. I don't know how many times she's told him to buzz off. If I didn't know she could kick his ass in a hot minute I would be worried he'd try something."

Riley drummed her nails on her knee, "It still doesn't make sense to me that Wyatt would kiss someone else. This entire breakup never made sense to me."

"The only thing that made less sense to me was the time you brother zoned me in the eighth grade." Lucas sighed, "We only know what Alex has told us, and I'm not entirely sure she's told us everything. I'm not sure she knows everything."

"I just hate seeing her so heartbroken, especially after all this time."

"It's not easy seeing the person you love with someone else, and I'm sure it hurts every time she sees Wyatt with Crystal. I know it hurt every time I saw you with Charlie or Reese."

Riley covered his hand with hers as he put the car in park. "Yeah and who did I spend all morning making love to?"

Lucas smiled, "Let's go get the kids you know how much Jake hates the dark."

Riley looked over at the playground, her two young children playing together on a slide, Molly with her golden hair in pigtails and Jake with his light brown hair cut just like his father's right behind her. "We make cute kids."

"We sure do." He agreed as they got out of the car and started towards the school. After a quick chat with their teacher they were back at the car getting them strapped into their car seats.

"Mommy" Molly looked up at her mother with her brown eyes.

"What is it Mol?"

"Am I still going to be a little sister when the baby comes?"

Riley looked up as she finished tighten the seatbelt, "Oh well, yeah you'll still be Alex's little sister, just like Jake will still be her little brother. But, you will also get to be a big sister to the baby, and Jake will get to be a big brother, just like Alex is your guy's big sister."

"Are we having a baby brother or a baby sister?" Jake looked up at his father.

Lucas glanced over to Riley, "Well you said we'd tell them when they asked."

"Okay you two." Riley took a hand from each of them with hers, "You are going to have a little brother."

"Another boy" Molly scrunched up her face and Riley fought her smile.

"What's wrong with boys?" Lucas looked to his youngest daughter, "I'm a boy Jake is a boy."

"We have enough." She whined.

"Well you know we have more girls right now, and when your baby brother comes it'll be evened up." Riley looked at her youngest daughter.

Molly was quiet for a moment, "I guess that's okay, but what about when you have another baby after this one, it won't be even anymore."

"Well sweetie" Riley looked over to her husband who was holding back a smirk, "We might not have another baby after this one."

"Oh, okay." Molly looked over at her brother, "Jake is nice so new baby will be to."

"Can we name our brother Captain America?" Jake spoke up.

"We can add it to the list for consideration" Lucas promised as Riley got settled in the front seat, "Who wants to go to the park?"

"I do" Both children announced as he started the car.

* * *

Maya finished dressing just as Farkle came out from the shower she smiled when she saw her husband. "I love you so much."

"And I love you." He came over kissing her.

"I would love to give you an afternoon full of love making my darling, but I have to go get set up for your party at the gallery."

Farkle sighed, "What if I don't want a party?"

"You're getting one, besides it's a great excuse to have a night out without the kids." Maya reminded him as the cries of a baby filled the air, "Speaking of kids, I believe our daughter needs one of us."

"I've got her you go I'll see you tonight." He kissed her once more, lingering a little before going to check on the baby.

Maya smiled as she slipped on her shoes and checked her hair in the mirror as she heard a voice over the monitor.

"Did you have a good nap Marie? Let's get a clean diaper on my little girl shall we?"

Maya put her hand over her heart as she closed her eyes, five years ago this wasn't where she expected her life to be, but she was grateful for every minute that had passed, even the bad ones.

Those days early in Matthew's life as she and Farkle tried to balance the joy of their new son, and the tragic loss of her husband, along with his fiancé. The night she'd brought Matthew over to Farkle's place because he would only sleep if they were both in the room with him, the next morning waking up with his arms around her, kissing him, neither speaking as they sought the physical comfort with each other that they both needed. The late summer afternoon when she saw him playing with their son when she realized she'd fallen in love with him, the rainy fall evening when she walked away from him in tears fearing he would never feel the same way about her, Christmas Eve as they set things up for Matthew, taking pictures even though he was too young to remember any of it, that moment as they sat in her loft looking at the lights on the tree when he confessed he'd fallen in love with her.

"Maya, is something wrong?" He'd returned carrying Marie before putting her down on the floor, watching her crawl towards her mother.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, to have our children, our life together." She picked up Marie, "I love you and I am beyond happy with you, and that's why I'm going to leave you with our precious little girl and set up a birthday party to celebrate this day for you."

"Thank you" Farkle took the baby, "say bye-bye mommy, I'll be good for Nana and Papa tonight."

"And you'll keep your big brother in check won't you, yes you will." She smiled as she waved to the baby and finally left.

When she arrived at the gallery she felt the warmth of the space wrap around her as she checked to make sure that everything was set so far for the party, she knew the caterers would arrive soon, and then it would only be a matter of time before the party started.

She went to her office pulling open one of the drawers and dropping her purse inside before taking out a picture of her, Charlie, Farkle, and Sarah, "I hope that the two of you understand, that you don't hate us. You're still in our hearts."

She put the picture away before she could start crying, and then saw the one on her desk of Matthew with Marie, their blue eyes looking up at Farkle as he took the picture. It wasn't the life she'd expected but she wouldn't give it up for anything.

* * *

"I'm sorry; did you say you have a kid?" Riley looked to Zay across the kitchen table as she set afternoon snacks in front of the twins.

"Yeah, he's about their age, named Isiah, she calls him Shay." Zay took a sip of his coffee.

"So what are you going to do about this Zay?" Lucas asked from the other side of the kitchen.

"Fight for them, how do I do that?"

Lucas looked over to Riley and smiled, "You prove to her that you're here, you're not running away, that what you feel for her is more real than anything else. If you're lucky, she feels the same way, and after some fighting, you'll stop fighting, and you'll get to wake up next to her every morning, you'll get to hold her hand, wipe away her tears when she cries, see her smile, hold her hair back when she gets sick, all those little things about being together are going to feel like the best thing in the world."

"I gotta go" Zay sighed, "I'm having dinner with her and Shay, then I'll see you guys at the gallery."

"Good luck let Shay warm up to you in his own time." Riley suggested.

"I will try to remember that, see ya later." Zay was out the back door and a moment later the front door slammed.

Lucas and Riley looked to each other as Jake and Molly happily ate their dried fruit as Alex came in, her eyes drilling into her mother, "I hate Uncle Josh so much." She dropped her bag before sitting at the table, her eyes on Riley, "You will not believe what he did."

"What could he have done to make you _this_ upset?" Riley braced herself for whatever was possible to have set Alex off this way, she knew English was her first class of the day, and here she was hours later still mad.

"We got assigned partners for a presentation on Wednesday." Alex took a deep breath, "He put me with Wyatt, and refused to allow me to switch."

Lucas looked to Riley, both trying not to visibly react as he put some sliced fruit and cheese on the table. "I'm sure Josh has a reason he wants the two of you to work together."

"I can't work with Wyatt, it's impossible." Alex picked up a slice of apple, studying it for a moment, "He says he and Crystal didn't make out at that party years ago. How am I supposed to believe him two years later when he walks down the hall with her every day and gives her a peck on the cheek or lips? How am I supposed to believe that after two years of dating they're not making out?"

"Alexis, little ears" Riley tilted her head towards the twins.

"Sorry and how can he believe I would date Nate? It's bad enough that creep told everyone we were dating, but Wyatt believed it." She took an angry bite of her apple, wishing her parents could explain this to her.

"When it comes to matters of the heart sometimes even after a long time it's hard not to still feel pain" Lucas sat beside his daughter, "You and Wyatt can spend a couple hours together working on this project, that'll be the mature thing for you to do."

"No, we can't." Alex sighed, "We tried during free period, and I just can't be near him. It hurts too much."

Jake got out of his seat and came around the table crawling up into his sister's lap hugging her, "Don't be sad Alex, you're going to be the big sister to Captain America."

Alex hugged her brother, "Captain America?"

"It's on the list." Riley smiled.

"So that means another brother?"

"Yeah Mommy said so earlier, I'll be a big sister just like you Al!" Molly called from the other side of the table.

"I'm going to go get some homework done," Alex picked Jake up and placed him on Lucas' lap, "What time are you leaving?"

"About six, we're dropping these guys off at Josh's; we'll ask him about your project if you want us to." Riley watched her daughter, wondering if she was ever going to get over this heartbreak.

Lucas waited until he knew Alex had gone up the stairs, "They can't even work together for a few hours, this is bad Ri."

"I know, but what do we do, she's eighteen, she's about to graduate and go off to college." She picked up a piece of cheese, "Maybe, once she goes away to college in the fall she'll start to heal."

"Maybe, still can't believe she picked Texas over NYU or Columbia."

"I can, I think she needs space from the city at least for a while" She looked at her younger children, "Okay you two bath-time you can't go see Cousin Alan all dirty from the playground."

"No bath" Jake pouted curling against Lucas.

"Yes bath, come on let's get you cleaned up for your sleepover."

* * *

Wyatt had felt Alex's lips on his all day they ignited the engine inside of him that had been stalled for the past two years.

As he gathered his books after baseball practice he found himself pausing near the hole when he heard familiar voices.

"I can't believe he paired them together, what if they actually talk and figure out we broke them up?" Crystal's voice was full of worry, she enjoyed the status that came with being Wyatt's girlfriend even if she couldn't get more than a kiss from him and it was usually a peck.

"What's he going to do, break up with you to get back together with that cold fish?" Nate's voice was coated with bitterness.

Wyatt stood tall and moved to go down the stairs to the hole, "Crystal, it's over you bitch. And Nate, stay away from Alex. This game the two of you have been playing for far too long is over. I'm done being your pawn, I'm sick of being heartbroken, and aren't you sick of me pretending to like you? We never really went on a date. I've been a shitty boyfriend to you, you should want better. You should want a guy who treats you the way I did Alex when I was with her."

Crystal fought the urge to slap him, only because she knew he was right, "She won't take you back, it's too late for the grand Wylex relationship."

"Maybe, but I don't want to live the rest of my life never knowing." He turned to go up the stairs and turned back to them, "I hope that the two of you stop scheming, stop messing with people, your obviously unhappy with yourselves."

"Fuck off Baker, Alex won't take you back. She knows all about you and Crystal in that closet playing seven minutes in heaven."

Wyatt dropped his bag and charged towards Nate, lifting him up by his shirt, "Yeah just like you and Alex right, exactly nothing happened. We let you get to us, and if I have to spend the rest of my life getting through to her that she is the _only_ girl to ever have my heart I will. One day, if I'm lucky she'll look at me with those green eyes that can see into your soul and she'll tell me she loves me, and if I'm blessed she'll be my wife and mother of my children, the way it's always felt like she should be."

As Crystal heard Wyatt speak it finally became clear to her that he'd never been into her in anyway other than to mask his own heartbreak. "Put him down, I'll deal with him."

Wyatt looked to Crystal, but put Nate back on his feet, "I don't want to see either of you near me or Alex again, no matter what happens between her and me that will be between us, not you understood."

"Yes, I understand and I'll make sure Nate understands."

"Good." Wyatt grabbed his bag and went up the stairs; he could almost feel the spring sunshine deep in his body as he made his way home. Now he just had to figure out how to tell Alex, how to make her see she always had his heart, that he would always be hers.

* * *

His stomach was in knots as he stood outside her doorway for the second time that day, he knocked afraid she would turn him away.

The door opened and Gwen smiled when she saw him, "Come on in."

Zay nodded, thankful to get a chance to take in her apartment. "It's a nice place."

"It's home" Gwen closed the door, "Shay, come here I want you to meet someone."

Shay came out clinging to a larger toy Max-D monster truck.

"Sweetie this is my friend Zay, Zay this is my son Shay."

"Is that Max-D, he's pretty cool, personally Grave Digger is my favorite." Zay crouched down to be closer to Shay's height, watching as his eyes went wide.

"Grave Digger is my favorite monster truck." Shay smiled.

"How about you show Zay your monster trucks while I get dinner on the table" Gwen suggested as she sent the boys on their way, Shay grabbing Zay's hand as he took him to see the collection.

She went into the kitchen and stood for a moment collecting herself, it was just one dinner but he showed up, hopefully he would keep showing up.

Throughout dinner Shay was talkative, telling Zay about monster trucks and dinosaurs, and his latest favorite cartoon off of Nick Jr. Zay soaked it all in, occasionally catching Gwen watching with a look that gave him hope.

When dinner was done and they cleared the dishes Gwen sent Shay to play in his room when she looked to Zay, "Once you um know your schedule I think we can set up a weekly meal together, and then see."

Zay nodded, "Yeah of course, um I promised to be at Farkle's birthday party tonight, but um, before I go, I want to give you something to hold onto."

"Zay what do you mean?" Gwen watched as he pulled the black velvet box from his pocket.

"This was my Grandmother's, before she passed she told me that this was for the woman I was going to marry, it was her engagement ring. It's not flashy, it's not even a diamond, but it is important to me and I want you to hold onto it."

Gwen opened the box revealing the pearl set in a gold ring band, "This is beautiful Zay, but I can't hold onto this."

"Yes you can" He caressed her cheek, "One day I'm going to put that ring on your finger and hopefully not too long after that we'll place simple bands on each other's fingers after saying our vows, and we're going to be a family with our son."

She looked into his deep chocolate eyes, "You really believe that, don't you?"

"I do."

Gwen gave into the impulse taking his face in her hands and kissing him, feeling everything she needed to feel, everything she wanted to feel, before pulling away stopping herself and him from moving too fast, "You should go Zay, but we'll set up more family time soon."

"I love you, I should've told you that years ago, I felt it, I knew it, I just couldn't get the words out."

"I couldn't either." She confessed as she moved towards the door, "Zay, I need you to go before we move too fast, we have to think about Shay, this needs to be baby steps."

"I know." He closed her hand around the ring in her hand, "You'll wear this one day."

"I know, but really Zay I need you to go."

"Goodnight." He let her push him out, only because he knew he was on the right path, that things were going to move forward, she understood he wasn't running away this time.

* * *

Lillian barely got the door open when Molly and Jake rushed past her "Alan is in his room" she called to them before looking to Riley and Lucas, "Hey come on in."

"Sorry about that, they just love getting to hang out with Cousin Alan." Riley placed their backpacks on the bench by the door as Lucas put down their pillows. "Is Josh around?"

Lillian nodded, "Is this about the presentation partners?"

"Alex was still upset when she got home." Lucas told her.

"Oh Joshua you better come out or I'm letting this former Major League Baseball Player take a bat to you." Lillian called for her husband who came out from the kitchen holding a plate of cookies.

"What is this about Alex and Wyatt cause I'm sure once they actually talk to each other everything will finally be cleared and they'll stop with the longing looks that would make the most prolific writers of romance want to just mush them together like two characters on a TV show."

"This is my daughter, your great niece." Riley moved towards her uncle, seeing the fear in his eyes, "She is heartbroken over that boy."

"Yeah and it's been two years Riles." Josh handed her a cookie, "I see them every morning, every lunch period, every afternoon in the halls, watching the other, looking at the other when they think the other isn't looking. If Crystal wasn't outside the classroom waiting for Wyatt every day I don't think he would even notice her. So I did what any good uncle who is also her teacher would do, I put them in a situation where they have to talk. What they talk about is up to them, if they talk."

Lillian shook her head, "I told him it was a bad idea, go on, tell them the book."

"What book Josh?" Lucas knew whatever the answer was it wouldn't be good.

" _The Fault in our Star_ , why?"

Riley shook her head, "You know why, they read that together years ago. I remember the tissues from when they cried their eyes out in our living room."

Josh smiled, "Good they know the book already that should help them."

"What are you going to do if Alex gets hurt by this?" Lucas pressed.

"She won't, she's already hurt. If they don't talk and get back together than maybe her heart and his will finally start to heal." Josh hoped that would be the outcome, he honestly wasn't sure.

"Alex better be better off after this, if she's not I'm going to make life a living hell for you Uncle." Riley warned, "Molly, Jake, come say goodbye to me and Daddy."

The twins rushed in with their younger cousin toddling behind them, "Where are you going Mommy?" Jake looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Daddy and I are going to Uncle Farkle's birthday party it's going to be a bit of a late night. But you get to hang out with Uncle Josh, Aunt Lillian, and Alan, so be good for them okay listen to what they say." Riley hugged each of them before Lucas did.

"Be good kids, we love you."

"Night Mommy night Daddy" Jake hugged his father's leg tightly before Molly grabbed the other.

Lucas smiled, "Go play with Alan." The kids released his leg and the three ran back to the bedroom.

"We've got our phones, and if you can't get a hold of us, you know Alex is at home doing homework."

"Go, have fun, the kids are safe with us." Lillian assured them, "And don't worry, Alex is strong, whatever happens with Wyatt from here on out, she'll come out of it stronger than before."

"Thanks Lil" Riley gave her a hug, "I'll check in, in a few hours."

Once they were out the door Lillian turned to her husband, "You really think Alex is going to be okay?"

Josh smiled as he took a bite of cookie, "I would be surprised if she wasn't unless she's as stubborn as her parents."

"What makes you so sure?" She followed him into the kitchen.

"Well" He placed the cookies on the counter before leaning against it, "I might have overheard Alex and Wyatt during their fourth period, the feelings are still there, maybe more-so, and then after school I might have heard Wyatt break up with Crystal, tell Nate off, and pretty much declare that he plans to marry her. But I'm not telling that to _them_."

"Good idea, Lucas might lock Alex away in a tower or something ridiculous like that."

"Exactly, and trust me those two, they were just as ridiculous when they were younger, and from what I hear so were my brother and Topanga."

"It must run in the family then."

"I guess so, because I am just as ridiculous for you." Josh pulled his wife close to him, kissing her slowly before they heard the kids running around. "You sure you want more?"

"Positive." She smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

He could smell the salt of the ocean feel the cool morning breeze as he felt the sand between his toes as he watched morning waves hit the shore, the orange and pink sun rising along the horizon.

"You sir are a curiosity" the voice had an obvious Australian accent and he turned to see a woman, maybe a decade or so younger than him. "Every morning as I have my tea on my balcony I watch you come down to this beach and watch the sunrise."

"Is that so?" He smiled as she sat down in the sand next to him.

"Yes, and I wonder what brings you out here each morning so today as I sipped my tea watching you come down the pathway I decided I would find out once and for all, so what brings you out here each morning?"

"The calm quiet" he explained, "I come out here and I think about the past, about my kids, about the future."

"And what do you see for the future?"

"It took me a while, but I see joy, I see comfort, I see companionship."

"You've been alone for a long time, haven't you?"

He smiled, "Not as long as I was with someone, she and I were together my whole life, and then she got sick, we were able to say goodbye, but she'd always been in my life before that."

"I hope she's looking down on you, guiding you when she can."

"I'm sure she is." He smiled, "I'm Cory."

"Gabriella, it's nice to finally have a name to call you besides Sunrise Man."

"Sunrise Man huh?" He smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

Gabriella rose, "I'll leave you to your thoughts and the calm."

He wasn't sure where this came from as it slipped from his lips but it felt right, "Would you like to have lunch with me today?"

She smiled, "I would like that very much, Cory the café at noon?"

"I'll see you then." He watched her leave and a moment later he looked up to the sky, "Think I'm ready for this Topanga?"

A wave came in higher, closer to him than they others had, a shell appearing in the sand shaped liked a heart. Cory picked it up, a smile on his face. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"I can't believe how big Marie is already." Riley smiled before handing the phone back to Maya.

"Neither can I, I still can't believe how big Matthew is either." Maya looked at a picture of her two children, "Sometimes I still can't believe that I'm a mom."

"You're a good one."

"So are you." Maya took a sip of her club soda, "How's Alex doing?"

"Heartbroken still, and Josh fanned the flames today by pairing her and Wyatt up for a presentation."

"I'm sorry" She looked out at the courtyard, "I've talked to my brother but it's like he doesn't want to hear it, as if he can't believe it's possible that Alex doesn't feel that way for him."

"Where's he going to college, does he know yet?"

"Arizona, he got early acceptance, where's Alex going?"

"Texas, as much as I hate to see my baby girl go," Riley sighed watching the rain start to pick up, "I think it'll be good for her to get away from the city, from the boys, and all that mess. Start over, start to heal, maybe move on as best she can."

Maya nodded, "First loves can be hard to get over, sometimes you do, and sometimes years later they show up and win you back."

Riley glanced to her husband who was talking to Zay and Farkle across the room, "Yeah, sometimes, I'm just not sure that's going to work out for Alex."

"Is this how you saw any of us ending up?"

Riley shook her head, "Not at all, sometimes it doesn't even feel real to me that Lucas and I are together, even after all these years, and all these kids."

"You pick a name yet?"

"Well Jake thinks we should name him Captain America."

"The obvious choice of course" Maya smirked, "So Zay is really a father huh?"

"Yeah, he is, you know we're eventually going to have to welcome Gwen into this little circle we've got."

"Yeah, well if she can handle Zay she's got to be cool right?"

"I sure hope so." Riley turned around, "So got any baby name suggestions, everyone seems to."

Maya thought for a moment, "I had a hard enough time coming up with Marie; I'm drained on names for now. You've still got a few months to go. It'll come to you in time, you know that. You were all worried about naming Alex before she was born, and you figured it out, same with Jake and Molly."

"So you and Farkle, think you'll have more kids?"

"Two is plenty right now, but I do love Matt and Marie to pieces, if it happens, it happens. I'm not going to stress out about it. What about you and Huckleberry, you going to try for more after this one?"

"I think we're done trying, if it happens after this little guy, it happens. Besides the brownstone can only hold so many people."

"Yes but Alex is going to be off in Texas." Maya reminded her.

"I am not ready for that, but you know who really isn't Lucas is so not ready to let her go."

"Let's face it, she is a Daddy's girl, you always knew she would be."

"Yeah, she really is." Riley just hoped her daughter would get out of the cloud of heartbreak before it destroyed her.

* * *

"Do I know you?" Reese Collins took a sip of his champagne as he looked at the woman who had caught his eye all evening long across hall of the ships ballroom.

She smiled and pushed her chin length hair behind her ear, "Detective Emma Miller, I worked the case when you were shot several years ago."

Reese smiled, "Oh yes, I remember now. You grew out your hair, I like it."

"Thank you" She took a sip of her drink and looked around, trying not to get sucked into his charm, "So whatever happened to you?"

"Went to find myself, find a purpose."

"And did you?"

"I've been doing work with underprivileged kids, and building houses for the homeless, and not going to sex parties, so you know better than I was before. What about you Detective, still with the NYPD?"

"Yeah I am, got a new partner, solved a few murders just went about my life." She smiled as she felt him step closer.

"Care to engage in a vacation fling?"

"Could be fun" She let her fingers walk up the lapel of his jacket, "kiss me."

Reese smiled before kissing her, feeling her arms wrap around him as he pulled her close, feeling a pulse of desire throughout his body.

Emma giggled, "You always use that same line whenever we're on vacation."

"Well" he nibbled her earlobe, "I like having vacation flings with you my wife, keeps things exciting."

Emma giggled again, "Take me to our cabin then, and show me what kind of fling this will be."

Reese pulled away far enough to take her hand and lead her out of the ballroom.

* * *

"So you gave her your grandmother's ring?" Lucas couldn't believe it, "I mean that's one way to tell her you're sticking around."

"And I am nothing is going to keep me away from them. Not another TV show, a movie, nothing. I'm going to win her back, get to know my son, we'll be a family." Zay took a sip of his drink, "Do you guys like being Dad's?"

"Love it, all three are a different challenge, but I can't imagine a life without them."

"I love it to," Farkle smiled as he looked over at Maya laughing with Riley, "Matthew and Marie are everything to me in the world along with Maya. You'll see that as well with Shay."

"Yeah, just give him time, he's young, and he'll take his cues from Gwen."

"Has Alex picked a college yet?" Farkle took a sip of his drink.

"Texas, just like me" He smiled, "She got into Columbia as well, but she wants to get out of the city."

Farkle nodded, "So she thinks going to Texas will heal her broken heart huh?"

"Or that the distance will, not being surrounded by it, him, the reminders" Lucas clenched his jaw, "There are times I just want to shake that kid and ask how he could hurt her."

"I'm proud of you for not doing that." Zay chuckled, "Besides if Alex wanted him crushed, she could probably do it herself."

"That's true," Lucas took a sip of his drink, "I just hate seeing her hurt."

"That is one of the things that make you a good dad." Farkle reminded him. "Marie isn't dating until she's thirty."

"Neither is Molly, I'm going to protect her from all this pain if I can."

"Good luck with that, both of you." Zay chuckled, knowing that both his friends would be wrapped around their daughters fingers.

* * *

Alex put her books away before turning on the TV getting sucked into a _Modern Family_ rerun, enjoying the peace of her younger siblings being gone, the quiet of her parents being out. She was laughing at something Phil had done to irritate Jay when she heard the doorbell. She paused the television wondering who would be dropping by and just hoped it wasn't Nate, she didn't want to deal with him again.

She gasped when she opened the door and found Wyatt standing on the other side in a hoodie that matched the Texas one she was wearing. "What are you doing here?" She wrapped her arms around herself, watching the rain falling behind him, afraid to look in his eyes.

"I was trying to focus on my homework, but I kept thinking about today in the hole."

Alex straightened up chewing on her bottom lip, "So your what horny and want to get laid?"

Wyatt closed his eyes, "Why bring up a promise we made when we were thirteen years old Al, you broke up with me two years ago."

She was silent, battling within herself on what she could and should say.

"Damn it Alex, talk to me." It wasn't fair she still had this pull over him.

She looked up, still avoiding looking directly at him, "I just wanted to give you the option to keep the promise, but I get it, you're with Crystal, you want your first time to be with her, so it doesn't matter. You can go now."

He watched her move to close the door, but he stopped her, holding the door open with his hand and foot, "I told you this morning I'm still a virgin, that hasn't changed."

"You and Crystal really haven't?" She let her eyes slowly move over his body.

"No" His heart was racing, every inch of him wanted to pull her to him, kiss her and not one that lasted half a second, one that would last forever. "And unless you and Nate hooked up after school, which is doubtful, you're still a virgin, right?"

She wouldn't, couldn't meet his eyes, "right."

"Why?" His voice cracked, he wasn't sure he could handle the nerves twisting, turning, swirling inside of him right now as he waited for her reply.

"Nate isn't my boyfriend; I haven't had a boyfriend since _you_ broke up with me." She looked to him her eyes almost being drawn into his. "You know now okay, I'm still a virgin. What does it matter to you?"

"It matters to me, because it matters to you that I'm still one." He looked away, why was this so difficult, "Anyways, um I broke up with Crystal, I thought you should know."

"Why?"

Wyatt went to run his hand through his hair but hit his baseball cap he pulled it off before running his hands through his short hair. "I never should've dated her, hell I never took her out. I walked up and down the halls with her, we never talked we never did anything. I thought you were with Nate, and it hurt less if I was with Crystal. We let them break us up with their lies, they tried enough that they won and look us now. We're not together, and we should be, we should've been together this entire time."

"We haven't been, and we're not." Alex didn't understand what he wanted from her, why he was here, why couldn't he just let her heal her broken heart? "Why are you here?"

"Because Alex, I'm tired of pretending that I'm not so in love with you that not being with you hurts, it's like someone is chiseling away at my heart every single day. I'm tired of pretending that you're not the woman I want to kiss every night, that I want to slow dance with you to random 90s love song that comes up on your playlist on a rainy Saturday afternoon. You're the girl I see a future with, and I came here to tell you that. I should've done this two years ago, a year ago, a month ago, a week ago, dozens upon dozens of times over these last two years, and damn it I've kept myself away because I was stupid."

"If you're stupid then so am I." She spoke softly as she finally looked into his eyes, feeling that chilling spark she hadn't felt in far too long.

Wyatt put his baseball cap back on as he looked at her one last time, "So I did it, I love you. I am going to love you for the rest of my life, and I hope to God that one day you love me again. I know I've hurt you, maybe I don't deserve you, but I hope one day you call me yours again."

Alex was stunned, this couldn't be happening; this couldn't be real as she watched him go down the steps into the cold, rainy night. "Wyatt" she called out as she followed after him without her shoes on, "Wyatt Baker you better turn and look at me."

The rain picked up, pouring down around them, soaking them in just a few seconds.

Wyatt turned to her; even now she was the most beautiful girl in the world that could ever exist. "What are you doing Alex, where are your shoes?"

"Did you mean it? Do you love me?"

"Yes, I meant it. I'm not going to play with your heart Alex, doing that plays with mine and I'm tired of games. I want you, I want everything, I want to be your boyfriend and take you to Prom, I want to one day make love to you, I want to figure out how we do the long distance thing when we're at different colleges, I want to ask your father if I can marry you one day, and then ask you. I want us to have kids, and a house, and be happy, because that is what I've always wanted, it's what I've always seen for us, even when we were thirteen I saw that for us."

Alex wiped her own tears away as she listened to him, feeling the smile on her face when she reached up cupping his face with her hands, "You are mine, I am yours." She pushed up on her toes as she pulled him in close letting her lips press against his feeling his arms wrap around her, lifting her up to get her feet off the wet ground.

She broke the kiss as she looked into his eyes as he held her up, "I love you Wyatt, I have loved you for so long, please don't let this be a dream, I can't spend another day without you."

"You don't have to, I'm yours, always, I always was and I always will be."

"Let's get out of the rain, we're soaked." She felt him carry her a few paces to the steps before letting her down and following her inside.

Alex led him to the back of the house to the laundry room she opened the dryer, removing the twins' clothes that had been tossed in earlier in the day and pulled her hoodie off "Toss yours in."

Wyatt pulled his off, his t-shirt riding up as he did, revealing his defined abs for a moment before he tossed the sweatshirt into the machine.

Alex blushed for half a second before she unbuttoned and zipped her jeans, "Take yours off, they're soaked, they'll be dry soon."

"Are you sure?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah I think my Dad has a pair of sweats you could wear."

"Of course" He bit his lip trying not to get lost in the fact that Alex was standing in front of him in just her t-shirt and under ware as he pulled his jeans down now in front of her in just his black boxer briefs and vintage Gin Blossoms t-shirt he'd found out a thrift shop a few months ago.

Alex set the dryer and started towards the stairs as Wyatt picked up his shoes. "I'll be right here, waiting." He told her.

She stopped and turned to him, taking his hand, "Come with me."

"Why?"

She smiled, "Because if my family were to show up, you dressed like that in the kitchen is going to get you chased out of here."

"But upstairs it won't?" His heart was racing, was his real, or was this all a fantasy.

She came back to him, "You can stay down here if you're more comfortable." She let her fingers twist in his hair as her heartbeat picked up and she kissed him again, unable to resist the urge to feel his lips against hers again.

Wyatt pulled her as close to him as possible as he lifted her up, feeling her legs wrap around him as he set her on the counter, returning the kiss with every ounce of hunger that had been built up for the past two years.

Alex felt as though her body was on fire the way he touched her with soft caresses, that spoke in ways words never could.

When they took a moment to catch their breath Wyatt rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes, "I love you Alexis Topanga Matthews Friar, I never stopped, and I never will."

Alex smiled before she felt his lips on hers, his hands exploring her body, "Wyatt" she gasped at the feel of his lips on her neck as his hand slipped up her t-shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Come upstairs with me."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded as she slid off the counter and took his hand up leading him upstairs.

Wyatt followed her, knowing he would follow her anywhere she wanted to go for the rest of his days on this earth as long as she allowed him to.

Alex pushed open her bedroom door and turned on the light.

Wyatt took it in, it was still the same and so different after these last few years. He felt her sit him on the bed as she went to open a drawer in her nightstand before handing him the condom. "You have these just hanging around?"

"Mom gave them to me, not as like her blessing to have sex, but because she wanted me to be safe when the time was right." She looked at him, "The time is right, as long as it's with you."

"We don't have to do this Alex this isn't why I came over."

"I know, I want to."

Wyatt smiled before kissing her, pulling her onto the bed with him. What little clothes they'd had on tossed away, lips and fingers exploring, discovering the reactions they created. "Are you ready?"

"Beyond ready" Alex watched as he put the condom on, closing her eyes, gripping the comforter as she felt her slowly entering.

"Do you want me to stop, I will." Wyatt reminded her afraid he was doing something wrong.

Alex caressed his face, "Keep going, its fine. I promise."

"Okay, I'll try to be gentle sweetheart."

"I know you will." She felt his lips on hers as they continued, slowly, the pain no longer front and center as she got lost in other sensations rippling through her body.

Wyatt took her reactions as his cues, anything that sounded painful he stopped or slowed down, a happy sound led him to pick up his movements, and he felt her body start to cling to his as she gasped his name and he moaned hers.

He held her afterwards, "So are we still doing that project via email or can I come over tomorrow?"

Alex traced the outline of his muscles with her finger before looking up to him, "You should come over, we'll have to work in the living room, but um we could probably get the project done in a couple of hours."

"Maybe we could go to a movie, or grab some pizza or something, you know a date."

"I would love that." She kissed him hard this time, "Where are you going to college, do you know yet?"

"Don't freak out, but I got accepted to Texas, I'm going to be a Longhorn. What about you, Columbia, NYU?"

She sat up, running her fingers through his hair, "Texas, I'm going to be a Longhorn as well."

"We're going to the same college?"

"It sounds like it."

Wyatt pulled her against him, "I can't wait to walk around that campus holding your hand."

"That's why you were in a Texas hoodie tonight." She bit her lip, "I didn't even realize that until just now."

"Yeah, we should probably get my stuff from the dryer I should get home before my Mom starts to worry."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"If I don't go, your parents will find me and your Dad will kill me. I would much rather be alive to spend the rest of my days with you."

"Good idea." She sighed as she let him go, stealing glances at him as they dressed in the clothes they had. She grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms to put on before they went down to get their stuff from the dryer.

After Wyatt pulled his now dry clothes on, and put his sneakers on they stood at the kitchen counter, his fingers feathering over hers, "I'll call you when I get home, I miss talking to you before bed."

"I miss it to, this is real right, this wasn't a dream?"

"If it was a dream I promise I will race over here and make as much of it a reality as possible."

Alex nodded just before he kissed her, she allowed herself to melt into the moment, not hearing the door open.

"Whoa" Auggie was frozen, "Not who I thought I might walk in on."

Alex and Wyatt had jumped apart, "You remember Wyatt."

"I do." He studied the boy, "Are you two back together?"

"Yeah, we are" The spoke in unison.

"Okay then, um be careful near that island counter, the kids eat off of it okay." Auggie turned back to go to his apartment.

Alex leaned her head on Wyatt's chest, "Well breakfast is going to be interesting."

"Yeah, probably, when should I come by?"

"Eleven, we can get started on that project."

Wyatt smiled, "You know I think he wanted us to talk."

"Yeah probably, that's what my family does."

His phone went off with an alert, "Mom, I gotta go. Tomorrow, homework and a date, the way it should be."

"Yeah, sounds perfect." She opened the back door for him, the rain barely a drizzle now, "Hey Wyatt, you meant that about Prom right?"

"I meant every word I said, including marriage and kids."

"Good, when the time is right the answer will be yes."

"I know, part of me has always known."

"Go before your Mom gets mad." She kissed him one last time before the night, thankful in the knowledge it wouldn't be the last time ever.

* * *

Lucas opened the front door, letting Riley in and following behind her before locking everything up. She took off her coat and shoes, tossing them in a nearby basket. Lucas did the same as they went to check the back door.

Riley pulled her phone out to put it on the charging station when she saw a message from Auggie.

 _Caught Alex kissing Wyatt in the kitchen so that's a thing again._

She turned to Lucas, "I don't think our daughter is heartbroken anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"Auggie caught her and Wyatt kissing, want to bet he shows up tomorrow and not just to work on that project."

Lucas was silent as he put his own phone on the charging station.

"They're eighteen Lucas, he's terrified of you but you're also one of his idols." She reminded him.

"I just don't want her hurt again."

"I know, but as much as we wish we could protect her, and her heart we can't. Just like our parents couldn't protect ours. Whatever happens between them they'll be stronger later on because of it. Besides they'll probably go to different colleges, and distance is hard, especially when your heart is fragile."

"You're not making me feel better." He warned her.

She took his hand, "Then come up to bed, we'll put our pajama's on, and hold each other. We can even sleep in tomorrow, Jake and Molly won't come rushing in to wake us."

"Oh, I like sound of that." He followed her up the stairs, and they paused outside of Alex's room when they heard her voice.

" _I don't know we'll see how Molly and Jake react to you tomorrow. It's been a while since you've been around."_

"She sounds happy" Lucas admitted as they went into their bedroom.

"If Alex is happy than I'm happy and you should be as well."

He wrapped his arms around his wife, "I am happy, as long as you and the kids are happy I couldn't be happier."

She kissed him, letting her lips linger on his for a moment before leading him to the bed and turning off the lights.


End file.
